


Carter Ranch

by Patt (PattRose)



Series: Carter Ranch [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Het, Humor, M/M, Series, Slash, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 116
Words: 295,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Carter Ranch series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carter Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranch hand, Jim Ellison meets the new owner for the first time and for some reason they are both drawn to each other.

Carter Ranch Part 1  
by Patt

 

**Episode One**

Jim Ellison was the head honcho at the Carter Ranch. He’d been there for years. He loved being out in the open and not having to answer to anyone. The Carter’s were great people and he was glad to be working for them.

He was talking to some of the other hands, when the news came about the Carters’ being killed in a car accident. He was dumbstruck, starting to grieve in his usual stoic way. Jim knew that they had a grandson somewhere but didn’t figure that he’d have to deal with him, ever. The entire ranch went into mourning. The Carters’ were good folks.

Sheriff Simon Banks came out to the Ranch to talk to Jim about the accident. Simon said, “Blair Sandburg is on his way to take over the ranch.”

Jim said, “You’ve got to be joking? They left some city kid to take over their ranch?”

Jim found himself getting sad for many different reasons. Things would never be the same.

“Blair Sandburg will be here on Tuesday,” Simon said, “that’ll give you enough time to get things in order at the house. If you need any help, let us know. Cassie would love to help you with anything.”

“Tell Cassie I said thanks.” Jim said. “But there isn’t much to do, really.”

*

Tuesday arrived with a vengeance. Blair Sandburg was not exactly what they were thinking about when they pictured him. He had long hair, but other than that, he seemed like a nice enough guy. Jim wondered why the long hair would bother him. It had nothing to do with how the ranch was run.

Blair said to Jim, “Jim, I hope that I don’t step on any toes. I need to get first-hand knowledge of what’s going on here, so I want to just roll up my sleeves and get busy.”

“Mr. Sandburg,” Jim said quietly, “this is your ranch, you can do whatever you want. You are welcome to do anything with us that you wish.”

“Thanks,” Blair replied, “you have no idea how upset I am that Gramma and Grampa aren’t here anymore. I want to run this ranch exactly the way they’d run it.”

As he walked away, the entire crew realized that this young man was missing his grandparents. He was very sad indeed.

Jim caught up with him and said, “Mr. Sandburg, you don’t have to leave. Why don’t you ride the fences with us? We check all of the fences every Tuesday and Friday. We have to be sure that none of the livestock get out.”

Blair smiled at Jim and said, “Thank you, Jim. I’d like that.” Blair wondered why this man seemed to make him feel good about everything. _Jesus, you’re haven’t been into guys for a long, long while,_ Blair thought. _Get a grip._

Bill rode up at that moment and said, “Hey girly man, you wanna work with us, you better cut off those curls.”

Jim yelled, “Bill, shut the fuck up. Mr. Sandburg’s hair doesn’t have anything to do with running a ranch. Keep your opinions to yourself.”

“It’s okay,” Blair said, “I’ve had to put up with people like you all my life. I might look a little different from the next person because of my long hair. If you want to keep your fucking job here, you’ll shut your mouth and keep your personal opinions to yourself. Is that understood?”

“Fine,” Bill said as he strode off. Under his breath he said, “Let's see how long this little queer works out.”

*

The neighboring ranch hands were giving them all a bad time one afternoon. Bill said, “You’re going to have to learn to deal with scum like this. Do you think that you’re up to it?”

Blair said, “Well, I can sure try.” But Blair felt lost and alone suddenly. These people wanted to take the ranch away from him and that thought alone scared him to death.

Jim said, “Mr. Sandburg, I’ve got a degree in business if you need some help with the books. I used to help your Grandmother every night. We always went over everything so that way we never got behind. Those were some of the best memories I have.”

“Could you stop calling me Mr. Sandburg? Blair said, “I keep thinking you’re talking to someone else. I’m glad that you were around to help my Grandparents. They were great folks. I loved them a lot. I had a visit planned for two weeks after the accident. I’ll always regret that I didn’t get to see them.”

They headed back to the ranch and were at the main house when Blair asked Jim, “Could you come over tonight and we could start work on the books?”

As they were talking, the Sheriff drove up and said, “Mr. Sandburg, I need to talk to you. Jim, you might want to hear what I have to say.”

Jim and Blair walked up to his car and Blair said, “Why don’t you come inside and you can tell us about this with a cold drink?”

Simon got out of his car, and said, “Thank you. It’s really hot, I could use a nice cool drink. I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Sandburg.”

“Thank you and please call me Blair,” he said, “Mr. Sandburg was my other Grandfather.”

Jim said, “How about we just call you Sandburg? That isn’t as bad as Mr. Sandburg. But yet, we don’t know you well enough to call you Blair.”

All three men walked into the house. Blair fixed them all a cold drink and they sat down at the kitchen table and Simon said, “I don’t know how to tell you this. The brake lines were cut on your Grandparents truck so it wasn’t an accident. Now we’ll begin an investigation. I’m truly sorry. It’s much easier to accept when it’s an accident. When you find out that someone did it on purpose, it makes it harder to understand.”

They talked for about an hour and then Simon left. Jim said, “Well, Sandburg, I guess I better get back to work.”

“Would you help me with the books tonight?” Blair asked, “We could have dinner at the same time. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Jim looked at him sadly and said, “Sure. I’ll get cleaned up and changed and be back in about an hour.”

While Jim was in the shower, Bill walked in and said to him, “What you getting all cleaned up for? Getting soft on the pretty boy, Jim?”

Jim finished showering and stepped out and began toweling himself off and turned towards Bill. He glared at him and said, “Stay away from that kid, is that understood?”

“Oh yeah, I understand,” Bill replied, “I think we all know what you want.”

Megan and Brian Rafe grabbed Jim, wearing only his underwear, before he could punch Bill out. Megan said, “Jim, don’t worry about that piece of shit. We all know he’s an asshole. You know it too.”

Brian Rafe said, “How is the kid doing anyhow? I mean, we just heard about his grandparents death not being an accident. The Sheriff asked a bunch of questions and we’re all in shock.”

Jim started getting dressed as he answered, “He’s doing pretty well. He’s upset, which is understandable. He’s a really nice guy, you’re all going to like him, I think.”

 _Oh man, thought Brian Rafe, someone went and fell for the new kid._ Smiling he said, “I’m sure we'll all like him just fine.”

Jalen, the youngest of the staff, walked into the room and said, “Jim, I just heard something from Bill and I can’t believe it. He said that you’re sleeping with the new guy. Man, is that true?”

Jim glared as he said, “No, it's not true. I’m going to kick his ass.”

Brian Rafe said, “Jim, why not ignore him. He just wants to get a rise out of you.”

“What you got planned for tonight, Jim,” asked Jalen, “I thought maybe we would check out a movie or something in town. We haven’t done anything in a long time.”

Jim smiled at the kid, “Jalen, I’m going to do books at the main house tonight. I’m sorry. How about a raincheck?”

As Jim, Brian Rafe and Megan were all talking, Jalen took off for the house. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell. Sandburg opened up the door and said, “Can I help you?”

“My name is Jalen Bishop,” Jalen stated, “I haven’t met you yet and just came up to introduce myself. I was busy when you met everyone else. I was wondering if you needed any help doing anything at the house tonight? I’d love to help out with anything I could.”

Blair looked at him strangely, and said, “Well, if you want, Jim and I are going to be doing the books. You can come and help if you want.”

Jalen’s face lit up and said, “All right, I’ll be back in about 30 minutes. Thanks.”

When Jalen got back to the bunkhouse, he heard Jim and Bill arguing over what was said earlier. Jim said, “If you have something to say, say it to me, not to Jalen. If you don’t like something then quit, you asshole.”

Bill said, “I don’t have to quit, as soon as everyone figures out what you two are doing, they’ll want both of you out of here. We don’t have time for sickness like that.”

“Hey, Jim,” Jalen said walking into the room, “I’ll be ready in a few minutes to go and help with the book work up at the house. Mr. Sandburg asked me to help. So, we’ll all be there.”

Bill said, “Well, I guess you’re covering all bases. We all know that Jalen has a thing for you, Jim.”

This time, Jim didn’t have anyone to pull him off of Bill; he slugged him right in the face. Bill went down and didn’t get back up. Rubbing his hand, Jim thought to himself, _it hurts a lot more than a person thinks it does._

Jalen got out of the shower and said, “Man, what are you doing? Why’d you hit him, Jim?”

“Don’t worry about it, Jalen.” Jim said, “It wasn’t important.”

Bill had just woken up and said, “He hit me because I told him that you have a thing for him. You keep following him around all the time and all that.”

Jim started to go for him again, but Jalen pulled him back. “Jim,” Jalen began, “I have something to tell you.”

 _Oh shit_ , thought Jim.

“Do you remember a woman named Lisa Bishop?” Jalen asked, “From about 19 years ago?”

“Yes,” Jim answered, “why would you be asking that?”

“She’s my mom” Jalen said, “She said you're my dad.”

Everyone in the bunkhouse just sat there not knowing what to say. I mean, what do you say to that?

Jalen quickly added, “It’s not a big deal. I don’t care if you are or not. I really like working with you. It doesn’t matter to me.”

Jim still in shock said, “She told you that I was your dad? Why didn’t she call or write to me and tell me?”

Jalen said, “She moved with her Aunt, because her family was embarrassed of her being pregnant. I mean you were all young then and she didn’t want to ruin your life too.”

Jim said, “Jalen, we’ll have to check this out. Okay? And I agree, it doesn’t really matter to me either, except that I’d like to know if I have a son or not. Actually this makes a little bit of sense. I’ve been having such paternal feelings toward you since the very beginning. You remind me of me when I was young.”

As Jalen and Jim made their way up to the house, everyone got ready for the nightly game of poker. Megan looked so forward to this. It was one of the few times that she got to stare at Brian Rafe without him noticing that she was watching him. She sure wished that he wasn’t so shy and withdrawn when it came to her. Well, hell, maybe he didn’t find her attractive. As she was getting ready, she put on one of the nicest blouses she had hoping to catch his attention. Now her only other hope would be that idiot Bill would not be there tonight. Geez, she hated that man.

As everyone came into the bunkhouse, they all sat down in their normal chairs and first thing out of idiot Bill's mouth, was, “Well what do you suppose Jim is having for dinner? Probably, something gross like Sandburg.” Everyone told him to shut up or leave. He got all pissed off and left the game. All were happy to see him walk out the door.

*

As Jalen and Jim entered the Sandburg house when the door was opened, Jalen said, “Mr. Sandburg, I told Jim that he might be my dad.”

Blair looked at Jim, and said, “Well, that’s good news, I bet. Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jim said, “I really like Jalen, always have.”

“I made dinner,” Blair said, “I hope you all like meat-loaf, mashed potatoes and gravy.”

Jalen just flew into the dining room and sat down as he said, “I love them.”

Jim whispered, “Thanks for inviting him. For some reason he didn’t want us alone I guess. I don’t know what’s going on there.”

Blair said, “Sheriff Banks called about ten minutes ago and said, he needed to talk to us.”

“I wonder what’s up?” questioned Jim.

They all talked while eating dinner. Jim told Blair how much he loved the ranch and how he wanted to see things stay the same.

Blair said, “Did you know that the neighbors have already made me an offer for the ranch?”

Jim sat there with his mouth hanging open and finally said, “I didn’t know that, no. So, are you going to sell?”

“Never.” Blair said, “My Grandfather would smack me if I even considered it. He always said this was almost the most important thing in the world. Nothing more important than family, but this was a close second.”

Jim took a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. The thought of losing this job scared the shit out of him. He loved it here.

Blair started talking with Jalen and Jim found himself staring at Blair. There was something about this man that Jim couldn’t get out of his mind. _What is with you, Jim? You don’t usually go for men. Why Blair Sandburg?_

Meanwhile, back at the bunkhouse, the poker game was heating up and Brian Rafe looked over at Megan and smiled and she finally couldn’t take it anymore. She asked, “Do you want to go for a walk?”

Everyone started laughing. Brian Rafe was embarrassed but he said, “Yes, that would be nice.”

They got up and walked out the door. As they walked in the dark, they kept looking at the stars in the sky. Megan said, “I’d really like to start seeing you, Brian. If you’d like to I mean.”

Rafe smiled back and said, “Yeah, I’d like to see you too.” Having said that he leaned over and kissed her softly and she pulled away and said, “What happened to that nice shy man I've come to know and love?”

They both laughed as they headed back to the bunkhouse. They made a date for the next night for the movies.

*

At the Sandburg house, the doorbell rang. Blair answered and it was Sheriff Banks, carrying something in a brown paper bag, and Blair asked, “Do you want to come into the dining room and have some dinner with us?”

“No thank you,” Simon said, “my wife is a wonderful cook and she made a really good dinner before I came. In fact, this is a Strawberry Rhubarb pie. She thought you might want to try some home cooking.”

Blair smiled and said, “Oh Sheriff, be sure and thank her for me. That's my favorite kind of pie. Would you like a piece?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Simon said, sitting down in the dining room with the other men.

“So Simon,” Jim asked, “What brings you out? I know you must have something on your mind if you’ve come all the way back out here.

“Well, I wanted to let you know about the Miller’s.” Simon said. At the questioning look on Blair’s face, he continued, “They're your neighbors to the south. They’ve been trying to get a hold of this land for a long time. Well, witnesses saw one of the Miller boys in front of the truck in town right before the accident.”

Blair had tears in his eyes and he said, “Do you think that they wanted them out of the way so they could buy the land and have control?”

“Well,” said Simon, “I was hoping that this wouldn't be the case. I’ve known the Miller’s for a long time and consider them friends but I have four eyewitnesses stating they saw Carl Miller underneath the truck. He got up off the ground and walked away right before your Grandparents came out of the house.”

“They've made an offer to buy this land,” Blair said, “of course, I told them no. Now they’ll probably try to get rid of me.”

“Sandburg,” Simon said, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got my deputies picking him up now and no attorney will get him off. Not with four eyewitnesses.”

“Blair,” Jim said softly, “I’ll stick around until they get them picked up. You don’t have to worry about anything right now.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tune in next week to see if the Millers do indeed get their son off or if things go as Simon promised.

Will Blair and Jim find time to tell each other about how they feel?

Will Jim find out more about Jalen and his mother?

What will happen with that stupid Bill?

Will there be love in the future for Brian Rafe and Megan?

Next week, will we meet Simon’s wife?

Will Jim and Blair do more than bookwork at the house or will they be taking things slowly?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Carter Ranch

Carter Ranch Part 2  
by Patt

 

After Simon left Carter Ranch, Blair was not only in shock and depressed but also a little bit scared. If they did this to his grandparents, then, they’d do it to him too. He started cleaning up the table to give his hands something to do. 

Ellison was watching him and saw how upset he was. He took Jalen aside and said, “Jalen, why don’t you go back to the bunkhouse and I’ll see you after awhile.” 

“No, that’s all right.” Jalen answered him, “I’ll wait till we’re done here and we can walk back together.” 

“Jalen, Blair needs some company right now.” Jim said, “I’m going to give that to him, do you understand?” 

“We can’t both give it to him?” Jalen asked. 

Jim pulled Jalen into his arms and hugged him hard and said, “go on down and we’ll talk later on. I promise.” 

Jalen looking up at Jim he smiled then said, “Okay, but don’t stay too long. I really want to talk to you.” 

“Goodnight, Jalen,” Jim said laughing, “I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

Once he closed and locked the door, Jim walked into the kitchen. He watched Blair at the sink and realized this man turned him on like no woman did. I wonder why now, Jim questioned. Jim had seen the way Blair had been looking at him during dinner, so he had a feeling that Blair felt the same way. 

Jim went up to Blair and slid his arms around him. He moved his hair and kissed Blair’s neck. Blair leaned back into Jim’s arms and moaned. Yes, Jim was right, Blair did feel the same way. 

Blair turned into Jim’s arms and they began kissing passionately. Pulling away, Blair took a hold of Jim’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs. They both made their way up to Blair’s bedroom and started getting undressed. “Blair, are you okay with this?” Jim asked with concern in his voice. 

As Blair pulled his jeans and boxers off, his cock stood out proudly. Blair looked down and asked, “Is that a good enough answer?” 

They were both on the bed in moments and started kissing again. Jim began touching Blair’s cock and Blair was pushing up into Jim’s hand. He grabbed hold of Jim’s cock and started pumping him at the same time and before long Jim came yelling, “Blair.” Hearing this pushed Blair over the edge. He was a lot quieter as he came, he just whispered, “I love you, Jim.” 

They lay in each other’s arms until they both could breathe as they normally did. Jim held on to Blair as he fell asleep. Blair had just told him he loved him. Jim wondered if he told everyone he slept with this. God, I hope not, Jim thought, as he followed Blair into sleep. 

Jim woke up at 3:00 a.m. and realized he was still in bed with Blair. Shit, he said to himself. I need to get back to the bunkhouse. As Jim got out of bed, Blair woke up and said, “Please stay. I really don’t want to be alone.” 

“Blair, it won’t look good.” Jim said quietly. “I don’t want them talking about you badly.” 

“Please stay, I don’t care what they say.” Blair said pulling the covers back. 

Jim got undressed again and slipped under the covers. They made love once again, a little less urgent this time. Jim took his time and decided to try giving Blair a blowjob; he’d have to try it one day. He went down on Blair and Blair about screamed. He tried to do it just as he had them done to him by women. He must have been doing a pretty good job, by the sounds that were coming out of Blair. This made Jim smile even with Blair’s cock in his mouth. 

“Jim, I’m really close.” Blair said trying to keep control of his orgasm, “I’d suggest you move away.” 

Instead Jim moved over his cock with his mouth again and sucked on him even harder and also played with Blair’s ass. Blair screamed as he came down Jim’s throat. Jim licked Blair off and then went up to his mouth and kissed him. 

Blair pushed Jim down on the bed and started kissing his way down to Jim’s cock. He took the cock into his mouth and was amazed at how it tasted. This was a first for Blair and he wanted it to be good for Jim. Blair had a feeling it was Jim’s first time too. Blair slid his fingers into Jim’s mouth and Jim sucked on them and got them all nice and wet. Blair then pushed Jim’s legs further apart and started licking Jim’s hole. Jim about came off the bed when Blair did this. Then Blair slid a finger into Jim. Jim tensed up at first, but calmed down and started fucking himself on Blair’s finger. Blair then took Jim into his mouth and started sucking while finger fucking his ass. Jim tensed up and came with a scream that sounded a lot like, “Hot Damn.” 

Smiling, Blair pulled his finger out of Jim and moved his way up the big man and kissed him hard. “God, I love you Jim.” 

“I love you, too, Blair.” Blair then got up and cleaned up both he and Jim before they fell asleep again. 

Once they woke up in the morning, they took a shower together, got dressed and went down to make breakfast. On the porch of the house was Jalen, sitting on the stairs. Jim opened the door and said, “Jalen, what are you doing?” 

“You said you’d be back.” Jalen said, “I waited most of the night, but figured you had better things to do.” 

“You’re old enough to know what I was doing last night, Jalen.” Jim said smiling, “And it has nothing to do with me and you. Want to come in for breakfast?” 

“Yeah, that would be great,” Jalen said beaming. “What are we having?” 

“Don’t have a clue.” Jim answered, laughing, as they entered the house. 

“Blair, I asked Jalen if he wanted to have breakfast with us, I hope you don’t mind.” Jim said, “What can we help with?” 

“Jalen, you set the table.” Blair said, “Jim, you come and kiss me good morning.” 

They all started laughing and Jalen realized that these two men really did love each other. For some reason, he'd thought this would bother him, but it didn’t. He watched Jim kiss Blair and thought it was one of the sweetest things he’d ever seen. 

After breakfast, there was a knock at the door. The sheriff was standing there. Blair asked him in and asked if he wanted some breakfast. “No, thanks,” Simon said, “I just wanted to tell you that Carl Miller is being questioned right now. His father didn’t seem to know anything about it. That we know of, anyhow.” 

“Do you believe him?” Blair asked, “I mean what was your gut feeling about his response?” 

“I think he put him up to it.” Simon answered, “But I can’t prove that, and the kid isn’t talking, so we can’t put a thing on him. I would suggest you set up legal papers, in case anything would happen to you.” 

“I’m going today,” Blair said, “as soon as I finish here.” 

“Blair, we need to get to work,” Jim said, “We’ll see you later tonight. Let me know if you need any help with anything.” 

With Simon standing there, he didn’t feel like he could kiss him goodbye, but Blair must not have been on the same page, because he walked over and kissed Jim on the lips and said, “Be careful and have a good day.” 

Turning red, Jim turned to Simon , but Simon was smiling at it all. Jim walked out the door with Jalen following close behind. 

“When did that start?” Simon asked. 

“Last night,” Blair said, “I really love that guy.” 

“Good, glad to hear it.” Simon said with relief in his voice. 

When Jim walked into the bunkhouse, he saw Megan and Brian kissing. “Well, it’s about time.” Jim said, laughing. 

They both pulled away from each other and turned beet red as they tried to think of something to say. Jalen finally said, “I think that the love bug has been biting everyone but the horny teen.” 

They all laughed at this and got ready for a day of work. Jim changed his clothes, he was clean, but still had the same clothes on from the night before. Once that was done, they all started out the door. 

Bill walked up to his horse, climbing on and said, “Well, well, if it isn’t the fag. Going to be able sit down on the horse today or would it be the other guy that's sore?” 

Jim, without even thinking, pulled Bill off the horse and said, “Get your things together and get off this ranch. You’re fired.” 

“You can’t fire me, you fag.” Bill said standing up and dusting himself off. 

“No? I think he can.” came a voice from behind them. Bill turned and Blair was standing there and said, “Get your stuff and get out of here. I can fire you.” 

“Fine, I’d rather work for the Miller’s anyhow.” Bill said gruffly as he went in to get his things. 

“Anyone else have a problem with me and Jim being together?” Blair asked. 

“Not me.” Jalen said smiling. 

“Not me,” Brian said as he nudged Megan. “Me either.” Megan said quickly as she walked out the door. 

Blair walked over to Jim and pulled him down for a quick kiss and said, “I just talked to Simon, he has a cousin that just moved here and was wondering if we had a place for him.” 

“Couldn’t have come at a better time.” Jim said. “He can start today, as far as I’m concerned.” 

“Jim, I wanted to tell you that you’re going to be on the paper I draw up.” Blair said. “I hope that’s okay with you.” 

“I’m honored, but don’t you have family that would be upset about that.” Jim asked. 

“Nope, I’m the last of the family.” Blair said sadly, missing his grandparents a lot that day. 

“In that case, I’m lucky to be in your family now.” Jim said smiling. 

Jim got on his horse and started out after the rest of the crew. They had a lot of work to do today and knew he needed to get busy and not slack off. While he was catching up with everyone, he wondered if he should think about putting up a wall between the room, so that Megan and Brian would have their own private area. He’d have to talk to her about that and see what she said. 

When he finally caught up, he asked, “Megan, how would you feel about having a wall put up, so you have a private sleeping area in the bunkhouse?” 

“Jim that would be great.” She said beaming. “You always know exactly what to do. Thank you.” 

When Jim caught up with Jalen he said, “Jalen, you want to be in charge of finding a good person to build us a room in the bunkhouse?” 

“Sure, I happen to know someone that's great at this kind of thing.” Jalen said. “Floor to ceiling wall with a nice door that locks?” 

“You got it.” Jim said laughing. 

While in town, Blair stopped off at the Sheriff’s office to see how things were going. As he walked into the office, Simon said, “Well, he admitted doing it, so he is going to be charged with murder.” 

“You seem surprised,” Blair said, “Do you still feel like his dad had more to do with it than he is letting on?” 

“Now, I’m more sure than ever.” Simon said, “The kid would never admit to anything unless there was a reason. So, I’ll be watching the Senior Miller like a hawk.” 

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Blair said quietly walking out of the building. He had hoped that once this was done, he’d feel less sad and upset, but this didn’t seem to do much for his bad feelings. 

Blair walked into the lawyer’s office and had all the paper work drawn up. The lawyer, a Mr. Williams, looked it all over and said, “Everything is in order, Mr. Carter, and I’ll get this filled out right now.” 

“I’ll wait and sign it, if that’s okay.” Blair asked. 

“We’ll have it done in about one hour, why not come back then.” Blair said, “Mr. Williams, thank you, I’ll be back to sign it then.” 

After the hour was up, Blair went back and signed all of the papers. He left the ranch to Jim and Jalen if anything happened to him. And to cover all bases, he put Sheriff Banks on as the third party if something happened to all three of them at the same time. Knowing this was all done, Blair headed back to the ranch. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. 

As Blair drove up to the house at the ranch, he saw a woman sitting on the stairs waiting. He got out of his car and said, “Can I help you, Ma’am?” 

“Yes, I’m looking for Jim Ellison.” Lisa said, “I’m his ex-girlfriend and mother to his son. He called and wanted to ask questions, so I figured I’d go one step farther.” 

Blair felt like he was punched in the gut. First of all, this woman was gorgeous. He could see why Jim had been taken with her. Secondly, they now had something together. A son. Blair felt like his world was falling apart. How could he possibly compete with this? 

Then another car drove up and two guys got out. Blair asked if he could help them, and the first one said, “My name is Joel Taggert, my cousin, Sheriff Banks told me you had an opening for me.” Blair said shaking his hand, “Good to meet you. Yes, we need all the help we can get.” 

The second man stepped forward and said, “My name is Henry Brown, and I’m a friend of Jalen’s. He used to live with me before he moved out here and started working. He called from his cell phone and said you had work for me.” 

“What kind of work do you do, Mr. Brown?” Blair asked, glad to have his mind off of Lisa at that moment. 

“I’m a fix-it man. I do just about everything, and please, call me Henry.” Henry said smiling. 

“Well, both of you guys come on up to the house with me and we’ll get your paperwork filled out before they come back for the day.” Blair said, “Then you’ll be ready. The person you’ll answer to is Jim Ellison. He’s the head honcho here.” 

Blair turned to Lisa and said, “Please come up and sit in the cool house. I’ll fix you a nice drink and you can wait for Jim.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Carter.” Lisa said smiling. 

“The name is Blair Sandburg.”

“Oh sorry, I thought you would have the same name as your grandparents.” Lisa said.

“No problem, everyone calls me Carter. I’m thinking of changing my name.” Blair tried to make light of the situation. 

When all the paper work was done, Blair put it all away and took them down to the bunkhouse and got them settled. 

“You don’t have to sleep here,” Blair said, “But it’s a lot easier than getting up at the crack of dawn and driving all the way out here.” 

“Not to mention cheaper.” Joel said laughing. 

“Mr. Sandburg, I’ve been told what they want me to build,” Henry said, “but I need to know how I buy the supplies in town.” 

“Where will you be going?” Blair asked, “wherever it is, I’ll just call ahead and they’ll put it on my account.” 

So, Henry told Blair and Blair called and set it up. Then Blair gave Henry the keys to the big truck to go and get the supplies he needed. Joel said, “Would you like help?” 

Henry said, “That would be great, Joel, thanks.” 

As they drove off, Blair knew he’d have to go up to the house and spend time with this Lisa person. He wondered what she wanted. If he had more nerve he’d ask, right out. 

His heart was heavy as he made his way back up to the house. Now what, he wondered? Will that be the last time he sleeps with Jim? Blair was so in love and the thought of losing him scared the hell out of him.

 

End Episode 2 Blue remarks from writer and beta. Pay no attention to the person behind the curtain. 

Tune in next week, when we find out if Mr. Carl Miller Sr. is going to put up a fight about his son and his prison term. Boo Hiss. 

What’s going to happen when Jim gets back to the ranch and finds his old lover there with his new one? We can hope nothing. 

Will Sheriff Banks have any news about him watching out for things with the Millers? Nah. No news on that. Seriously, you have to read and see. 

What does Lisa Miller have in mind for Jim? She wants to ride him hard and put him away wet. Did I mention the boo hiss thingy yet? 

What will Jim think of all of this? He better not be thinking about anything with that woman. 

Will Megan like the new room built by the new man? Of course she will. 

Will Brian be sharing the room with her? Well we don’t know that for sure yet. Read on. 

What will Jalen think of his mom being there at the ranch? He might try to get his folks back together. Kids do that sometimes. They’re little versions of adults. 

Will he want his mom and dad getting together, or will he be rooting for Jim and Blair? Who wouldn’t root for Jim and Blair? 

Will Bill give them problems once he is over at the Miller’s ranch? Probably not, he’s a chicken shit.


	3. Part 3

Carter Ranch Part 3  
by Patt

Everyone returned to the ranch at about the same time. Jim could tell something was wrong as soon as he rode up. Blair came down the stairs and said, “You have a visitor and she’d like to see you alone.”

Blair walked down the walk towards the bunkhouse looking as if he lost his best friend. Jim caught up to him quickly. “Blair, I don’t know what’s going on yet, but this doesn’t change a thing with us.”

“Jim it changes everything, it’s Lisa. Jalen’s Mom.”

“Shit.” Jim said quietly. “It still doesn’t change anything, Blair, I promise.”

“Jim don’t make promises that you can’t make. Now get up there before she wonders what happened to you. I’ll talk to you later.”

When Blair walked into the bunkhouse, Megan took one look at his face and asked, “Something wrong, Sandy?”

“I really hate when you call me Sandy. No, there’s nothing wrong. I’m just bored and wondered if you all wanted to play some cards.”

Brown walked by and slapped Blair on the back and said, “Sure sounds good. We’d like to take the bosses money.”

They all started laughing, but Jalen saw the look on Blair’s face and said, “Blair, where is Jim?”

“Jalen, don’t worry, he’ll be down later. He’s talking to your mom.”

“My mom is here? Wow, do you think I should leave them alone or do you suppose I can go up and see her?”

“Jalen, you’re a grown man, do whatever you want to.” And Blair sat down at the table and started dealing the cards. Everyone was pretty quiet. They all knew how Jim felt about Blair and knew that Blair was crazy about Jim. But this threw a kink into the whole scheme of things. Jim no doubt was never planning on talking about a child with an old girlfriend. Yup, this was going to be hard on both of the men. 

Rafe said, “Blair, did you hear about Bill being hired by the jerk next door?”

“Yes, I heard that.” Blair answered, “As long as he doesn’t bother me, I don’t care.”

“Here, here.” Megan said. “Now gentlemen, lets play some poker.”

While they were playing, Joel said, “Blair, I got all of the supplies to work with so we can build that room for Rafe and Megan.”

Megan turned beet red as they all started talking about it, and Rafe leaned into her and kissed her soundly. “Babe, I love you.”

Blair got up and walked towards the front door quickly and Megan followed him outside. She said, “Sandy, things will work out, don’t you worry about it. Jim loves you.”

“What do you think my chances are with her here?” Blair asked, “I mean, seriously. She’s beautiful and said she never stopped loving him.”

“Jim loves you, Sandy.” Megan said, “He’d never choose her over you, don’t worry.”

“They have a child, Megan.” Blair said sadly. “It makes a difference, I know.”

Megan pulled Blair onto the rocking settee on the porch of the bunkhouse. She kept her arm around him and they just sat there in the quiet and didn’t say a word. 

Jim came walking down to the bunkhouse and he didn’t look happy. “Megan, do you mind if I speak with Blair alone?”

“Sure thing, Jim, see you inside. We’re playing cards, come on in, okay?”

“How did it go, Jim?” Blair asked timidly. 

“Blair, she wants me to think about us as a family for a few days. I think I owe her that much, don’t you think? I mean I wasn’t there for her when she needed me.”

Blair stood up and said, “Sure, talk to you tomorrow.”

“Blair, wait. I don’t know what to do. Okay, I want to make her feel better about me not being there all those years, but I also want you and I to be happy.”

“So, think about it, like she asked. No big deal. Talk to you tomorrow, Jim.” As Blair started up the stairs, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and Jim could feel Blair shaking. Jim pulled Blair over to a dark part of the barn, where no one would see them and kissed him. 

“Fuck you, Jim.” Blair said angrily, “I’m not some dirty little secret you have to hide.”

“I know that, Blair.” Jim said sadly. “I don’t like having my life put out for everyone to see. Nothing to do with Lisa.”

This seemed to calm Blair down a little bit. He moved into Jim’s arms and they began kissing quite passionately. Blair asked, “Did Lisa leave?”

“Yeah, Blair, she did.” 

“Come on up to the house, Jim. We don’t have to do anything, just be together. We can just hold on to each other.”

“Okay, Blair, I could do that.” Jim and Blair walked up the stairs and they went into the house. Once upstairs they stripped quietly and slid into bed. Jim couldn’t wait to get Blair into his arms. He knew one thing for sure. He never wanted to give up his life with Blair. That was for certain. He’d tell Lisa that tomorrow. Maybe he should tell Blair tonight. 

“Blair, I’ve made a decision. I don’t want to be with Lisa that way. I would like to be friends with her. After all we share a son, but I don’t want to be involved with her. I love you.”

Blair didn’t say a word as he moved into Jim’s arms and started kissing him. Before long, things were moving right along. Jim was getting ready to fuck Blair senseless when there was a loud knocking at the front door. Blair said, “I’ll get it, Jim. You stay here.”

Jim got up and said, “It’s Jalen and he’s pissed off. I can hear him muttering down there.” Jim got up and got dressed as quickly as he could. Going down the stairs he didn’t have a clue as to what he’d tell his son. 

When Jim opened the door, Jalen almost fell in when he went to knock again. “Hey Jim, sorry to wake you up, but I just got done talking to my Mom.”

“Come in Jalen. What do you need?” 

“Jim, she said you two are going to work things out. I can’t tell you how happy that made me. I always wanted to have a dad. Always.”

“Jalen, I’m always going to be your dad no matter what. But I’m not going to be with your Mom that way. I’m sorry. I’m with Blair.”

“Jim, please don’t do that. Please? You would choose being with him over your old lover and my mom?”

“Jalen, it’s the way things are. I’m sorry, but I’m in love with Blair. You know that. You even like Blair. Am I right?”

“Sure I like him, but I don’t want you to sleep with him.” Frowning, he started out the door. Jim caught his arm and pulled him into a hug. 

“Jalen, I love you, you know that right? I did before I found out that you were mine. That won’t change. Please try to understand.”

“I do, Jim, I do.” Sadly he walked down the stairs heading down to the bunkhouse. Jim knew he was going to have his hands full with Lisa. Why would she tell Jalen that?

Down in the bunkhouse, everyone was antsy trying to think of things to do. “Does anyone want to help put this room up?” Joel asked everyone. 

“Sure, we’ll all help and get it done in a day or so.” Rafe said. “Besides I have a good reason to have it done.”

They all started working on the room. They had the walls up in no time and started painting them. Things were going really well. Even Megan was getting into this. At about midnight, they all got ready for bed and decided that they’d try and finish it up the next day. 

Megan couldn’t believe that they’d have their own room soon. She crawled into bed with Rafe and Joel said, “Get a room, you two.” Everyone started laughing. Rafe and Megan didn’t do anything, they just liked the idea of sleeping together. Megan was dying to sleep with him. Besides she could feel his hard cock and realized that she didn’t know how much longer she could wait. She whispered, “Brian, could we go to the barn?” He smiled and said, “Sure.” They made a quick and quiet escape out of the bunkhouse. Not knowing that as soon as they walked out, everyone was laughing. Well, everyone except Jalen. 

When Brian and Megan got to the barn, they made themselves a bed out of hay and started kissing and touching each other. Brian said, “I think we should wait for the main event until we have our own room, what do you think?”

“Brian, I can’t wait that long, as she started kissing his chest and moved on down to his waist and undid his jeans and helped him out of them. She pulled his boxers down and took his beautiful cock into her mouth. Little did she know that up at the house, Jim was doing the very same thing with Blair. Brian finally moved her away and said, “I don’t want to come in your mouth.”

Megan took her clothes off and pulled Brian down to her and he entered her without any thought. He couldn’t even think, or he would have thought about the condom issue. He wasn’t expecting to do this. Brian was so close and he could tell by her sounds that Megan was too. As they both came screaming out each other’s names, Jim and Blair were doing the very same thing. Jim smiled as he realized that Brian and Megan were yelling at the very same time as they had came. It was strange and Jim wondered if there was something in the air. 

Megan and Brian got cleaned up and went back to the bunkhouse and slipped into bed. Brian was thinking about Jalen suddenly. Shit, what if Megan got pregnant? Brian knew that he’d have to talk to Megan the next day. 

Sheriff Banks came to the house the following morning and met Jim and Blair up at the house. “I’m supposed to ask you if you want to come to dinner tonight.” Simon asked. 

“We’d love to, wouldn’t we Jim?” Blair answered. “I’m dying to know your wife.”

“Before I forget, Blair, I talked to the Miller son and he still won’t give up his dad. So he’s going to prison for murder.”

“Thanks, Simon. For doing as much as you’ve done.”

“Blair, I want you and Jim to be really careful of Bill. He started working at the Miller Ranch and he’s a jerk. I’m afraid that he might try something stupid. Stupid people scare me.”

Laughing, Jim asked, “Want some breakfast, Simon?”

“I’ve never been one to turn breakfast down,” Simon said smiling. 

Jim knew that he’d have to keep his eyes and ears open for that jerk, Bill. He agreed with Simon about stupid people scaring him. 

After breakfast, Jim went down and told everyone what they’d be doing for the day and headed back up to the house to call Lisa and see if she could come out to the house. 

“Blair, do you think you could stay here while I talk to her? I want to tell her about us.”

“Jim, I don’t know if that would be such a good idea. But I’m here if you need me.”

Jim leaned into Blair and kissed him before he went to make his phone call to Lisa. Both men were a nervous wreck while they had to wait on her to get there. They had about three hours, so they went to the bunkhouse to see if they could help Joel with the room. 

“Jim, are they going to take that second bathroom and make that into Megan’s?” 

“Yeah, they’re talking about it, anyhow. It’s going to be nice when it’s all done. I’m so glad that she isn’t leaving because she’s really good at what she does on this ranch.”

When they got to the bunkhouse, they asked Joel what they could help with. Three hours later, they left Joel to finish the last few things and they were quite happy with the results. They went up to the house and got cleaned up before Lisa got there. Once that was done, they sat waiting on the porch for her. 

When she drove up, she saw Mr. Sandburg and wondered why he was sticking around, this was very personal. But she’d play by Jim’s rules. God, he had only gotten better looking as the years had gone by. She couldn’t wait to sleep with him. And Jalen would be so damn happy to have his mom and dad together at last. 

But as she got closer she could tell why Blair was sitting there with Jim. Oh my god, she thought. They’re together. No wonder he acted so odd yesterday. She decided to be the one to break it off before it began. 

“Jim, I really need to tell you that I think we should think this over. I thought I might want to be with you, but I think it was only because of Jalen. So, lets just stay friends. Does this sound good to you?”

Blair smiled at her as he wondered how much that had hurt to say. Jim seemed clueless about the whole thing. No doubt he thought he was just incredibly lucky. But Blair saw the look. Saw how it had hurt her, but chose to be strong. 

“Well, that works out fine, because I wanted to tell you about Blair and I. We’re a couple.”

“Congratulations,” she said smiling at Blair. “I wish you both the best.”

Blair hugged her and said, “Thank you, Lisa.” 

“You’re very welcome.” She answered. 

When everyone came back from taking care of the cattle and the fences, the room for Megan and Brian was all done. Joel had even put up special insulation so that no one would hear them. Everyone was pretty happy about all of this. 

_________________________________________________

Blue remarks from writer and beta. 

Tune in next week when we find out how Jalen is doing with Blair and Jim as a couple. He had better stop being a shit head. 

How does Jalen feel about his mom living in the same town as he? Right now, he’s fine with it, but give it a few episodes. 

Will Bill be starting any trouble this week? He’s getting down right boring.

How will dinner at Simon’s house go? Who knows? 

How do Brian and Megan like the new room and will it be keeping noises inside? That’s the important question. We’ll have to wait and see. 

Will Megan be sorry that they used no condom? But of course.

Will Blair and Jim have more time for sex next week? Show of hands, who doesn’t think they had enough this week. Geeze, we should all be so friggin lucky.

And will they get a little more daring? Are we talking penetration? God, I hope so. 

How often should they invite Lisa over for dinner in a week? Once, so they could poison her and put her out of their misery.


	4. Part 4

Carter Ranch Part 4  
By Patt

 

Rafe woke up to an empty bed. * Hey, he thought, I thought sharing a bed with Megan would mean we’d actually be in it together. Then he remembered that Megan and Jim were going out to brand the cattle early that morning. He was going to go, but Jim asked Brian to keep an eye on things at the ranch while he was gone. Smiling to himself, he thought about the night before. It was their first night in their own bed. Their bed, sounded so good. 

Brian got out of bed and headed for the main bunkhouse bathroom and Joel walked up to him and said, “Gee, Megan won’t let you use her bathroom, huh?”

Henry started to laugh as they watched Brian turn all red in the face. Brian stripped and stepped into the shower. He had no sooner gotten out and sat down to a quick breakfast when Jalen came rushing into the bunkhouse and said, “Brian, Megan is on her way to the hospital. Jim told me to come and get you.”

“What happened to her, Jalen? Is she all right?”

“The steer got out of hold and he kicked Megan quite a few times. The ambulance took her about ten minutes ago, and she was totally knocked out.”

Brian was running around trying to find his car keys when Joel said, “Come on, kid, I’ll give you a ride.”

Joel jumped into his truck with Brian and they sped into town to see how Megan was. Brian had his eyes closed trying not to panic. Joel touched his arm and said, “Brian, don’t worry so much. At least see what the doctor has to say first. You know we’ll all be here for you.”

When they arrived and walked through the doors, Jim took Brian in his arms and hugged him hard and Brian couldn’t help it. He started to cry. He figured that Megan must have died. So he wrapped his arms around Jim and just cried his heart out. 

“Brian, the doctor said she’s going to be fine. But she had a miscarriage from the blows taken to her abdomen and pelvis. He said that she wasn’t very far along, but it would be awhile before you could try again.”

Brian continued to just sob into Jim’s shoulder. Jim just kept holding him tight. “It’ll be all right, Brian, I promise. She’s going to be able to go home in a few days.”

Finally getting himself together, Brian asked, “When can I see her?”

“Right now.” Jim said as he led him down the hallway to Megan’s room.

Brian pushed the door open and could hear Megan softly crying. He went to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. 

“Megan, I’m so sorry. I know we didn’t plan a child, but I know it must be awful to lose a part of you. I would have loved a child. I just want you to know that. Okay? I’m so glad that you’re going to be all right. The doc says you can go home in three days if all swelling and internal injuries check out fine.”

Megan pulled the babbling man down to her lips and kissed him. “It’s okay, things will be fine. I’m doing pretty well. I was a little upset to find out I was already pregnant. But probably not from last night, we haven’t been careful. From now on we will be if we don’t want a baby.”

“We’ve never discussed a baby. Do you want a baby right now?”

“Well, not this moment, but yeah, I want one or two. Don’t you?”

“Yeah, me too. I love you, Megan.” He bent over and kissed her with a little more enthusiasm. He realized she wouldn’t break. Then he watched as her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep. God how he loved this woman. 

Joel walked into the room and took her other hand in his big hands and just sat there quietly. Brian realized that they had to have the best friends in the entire world. 

When Megan woke up, one of her hands was inside of Brian’s, and he was sound to sleep and the other hand was inside of Joel’s. He was also sleeping. She wondered when these guys ever did any work, if they were still here. She didn’t care, it felt so nice to be loved this much. Better friends a person could not find. 

Everyone went back to work at the ranch except for Brian. He stayed at the hospital to see that everything went as well as the doctors had promised. After three days, both he and Megan were about stir crazy. The doctor came in and released her to light duty and she had to take it easy at least for a month. 

Once out in the truck, Brian said, “You’re going to listen to the doctor, right?”

“Brian, I can’t just hang out at the bunkhouse and do nothing. I’ll be bored out of my mind, not to mention not fair to you guys. I’ll be fine.”

Pulling over to the side of the road, Brian looked at her and said, “I knew you would do this. You’re going to promise me right now that you won’t do anything to hurt yourself. I need you to swear to me.”

“Fine, worry wart, I promise.” Megan said as she leaned towards him for a kiss. They kissed for a moment and then Brian pulled away to get back to the business at hand. Which was getting his woman home and in bed. 

The first day back, Megan did pretty well, but she got bored by the second. Driving everyone insane by the third. Jim finally said, “The doctor said light duty, how about you doing some book work up at the main house? Blair could use the help.”

Jumping up and looking excited for the first time in weeks, Megan started out the door on her way up to talk to Blair. She knocked on his door and he opened with a big smile on his face. 

“Glad to see you up and about, Megan.”

“Jim said you might have some paper work for me to do while I’m on light duty. Do you? I’m about nuts, Blair.”

“Hell yes, I have a ton of things to do. Here you go.” Blair led the way into the huge office and showed her all of the paperwork that was sitting there. She’d have plenty to do for the next two weeks, if need be. Blair was so pleased to have this out of the way. He had been wondering how he would ever catch up. Now his prayers had been answered. 

“Megan, I’m going to go out on the drive today. So, Jim is staying and fixing fences, so if you need him for any reason, he’s close by.”

“Blair, stop worrying. Things will be fine. If I get a paper cut, I’ll be sure to call and whine to him.” Laughing she walked over to the desk and sat down and started busying herself with all the work needing to be done. 

Blair left, got on his horse and rode away. Jim watched from a distance, smiling. His love was a sight to behold. For some reason he could see for long distances and could hear things for far off. One of these days he needed to talk to Blair about this. He might have some ideas or answers. Going back to work, Jim finished up in less time than he had planned on. 

He went to the bunkhouse and decided to take a shower before he went back out again. Sometimes smells really bothered him. Today was one of those days. Getting into the shower, he lathered up the soap and got himself clean, while the spray made him feel like he was under a soft waterfall. Sometimes it made him feel as if the stream was made out of nails. Today the pain was bearable. Something was wrong. But Jim didn’t have the heart to tell Blair about it right now, considering they had one person out already. What if there was something wrong with him? 

While Jim was in the shower, Jim heard someone come into the shower. He turned and Lisa was standing there watching him soap his body down. “Lisa, do you mind? I’d rather do this without an audience. As Jim watched, she started taking her clothes off and before he could do anything, she was naked and in the shower with him. She ran her hands over his beautiful body and started kissing his chest. 

“Lisa, stop, right now. I’m with Blair, you know this.”

“Jim, I want you to fuck me one last time and I promise I won’t bother you again.”

She reached down and found Jim hard as a rock, and was pleased to see that she still could turn this man on. No matter what he said, he wanted her. Jim tried to get control of his senses. He felt like he was being over run. 

In the meantime, Megan came down to the bunkhouse to get something from her room, when she heard Jim saying, “Please Lisa, stop.”

Megan walked softly into the shower and saw Jim being attacked by Lisa. Megan watched and wondered why Jim wasn’t tossing her out on her ass. She saw him trying to talk her out of it, but she also saw that Jim was hard as a rock. This made Megan uncomfortable. There are certain things you don’t need to see or know about your friends. At the moment that she was just about to say something to them, Lisa jumped up and put her legs around Jim’s waist and hand Jim inside of her in seconds. Jim threw his head back and howled as he came. The whole time he was saying, “No, no, no.”

Megan walked out of the room and wondered what the hell that was about. Jim acted like he had no control. And she knew Ellison well. He had control over everything. Something was wrong. He acted like he had been drugged. Megan heard Lisa get into her car and leave. She ventured out of her room and still no Jim. She finally went into the shower and Jim was scrubbing his body over and over again, saying, “No, please tell me this didn’t happen.”

Megan waited at the table for Jim to come out of the locker room. Jim looked at her and knew that she knew. “Megan, please don’t tell him. Please?”

“Jim, what the hell was wrong with you. You acted like you couldn’t fight her off. What is that all about?”

“I don’t know. I was just thinking about telling Blair about my senses being whacked out lately, and then this happened.”

“Jim, I saw the look on her face, she’s going to tell Blair.”

“Fuck. I knew things were going too well. I not only will lose my job, but I’ll lose the only person I’ve ever loved.”

“Hold on Jim. Tell him about this. Explain and maybe he can help.”

“Oh yeah, I can hear it now. Oh and by the way, Blair, I fucked Lisa, couldn’t fight her off, do you know why?”

“Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself and think of something to tell him when he gets here. Make up a list of all the things you want to tell him so you won’t be interrupted. I kid you not; Lisa will be ready. And Jim you didn’t use protection.”

Jim lay his head down on the table and just rested for a moment. “Shit, Megan, she could have a disease or something. I can’t sleep with Blair ever again, anyhow. Now I guess there is no problem telling him about her.”

“Jim are you supposed to go to Simon and Cassie’s tonight for dinner?”

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“Well, you might want to keep him away from here for tonight. You can talk to him after dinner at Simon’s. What do you think?”

“Megan, I think you’re too smart for your own good. Why aren’t you ripping my ass about this?”

“Jim, I saw some of it and you were acting almost drugged. Something is wrong. You need to talk to Blair about it and soon. We can only hope that Lisa doesn’t turn up pregnant.”

“Oh shit. This is like a never waking nightmare.”

Get ready to go so when Blair gets home you can get him away from the ranch. Go up to the house and I’ll see ya later. You know my cell number if you need any help.”

“Thanks, Megan. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Jim walked up to the house and sat at the kitchen table and started writing down a list of things that had been bothering him in the last few years. But especially in the last six months. He listed every single thing that would need to be brought up to Blair. And then he listed every feeling he had this afternoon while he was unable to fight off Lisa. Once it was all down on the two pieces of paper, he felt better. 

Jim heard Blair walking up the stairs to the house. When Blair opened the door, he smiled at Jim and said, “Hey, do I have time to shower before we head on over to Simon’s?”

“Sure, take you time, Blair.” Jim walked over and kissed Blair on the forehead and Blair knew that something was going on. *Holy shit, what’s happening, Blair wondered? Whatever it is, it has Jim scared, and that scares me. 

Blair hurried in the shower, so that they could get on the road to Simon’s. He figured they might be able to talk about things easier if they were away from the house. As soon as they started out, Blair asked Jim, “What’s going on?”

“Blair I have a list of things made up and I want you to read these and tell me if they mean anything to you. Have you ever heard of them? And then I’ll show you the last list and we’ll talk about that.” Handing the first sheet of paper to Blair, Jim’s heart was pounding like a jackhammer. * You’re scared to death, Ellison. As well you should be. If he doesn’t fucking dump you, it’ll be a miracle.

Blair read the list and was amazed. While he was in school, he had studied about a Sentry type person that took care of a tribe and they were called Sentinels. Could this be what Jim was? * My god, this is one of the most exciting things that had ever happened. 

Blair looked at Jim and said, “Jim, I’ve heard of something that might be what you are. I’m not sure yet. But I can do a few tests to see. I have a few questions to ask you.”

“Sure, ask away.” Jim said with defeat in his voice, he knew Blair would make him leave by morning. 

Blair was trying to figure out what was wrong with Jim. He acted as if they were over or something. * What’s going on, he wondered? * 

“Jim, when you and I have sex, do you find yourself unable to control yourself? I mean, if I asked you to stop, could you stop?”

“If I was hurting you, probably so, but other than that, I don’t have much control at all.”

“All right Jim, what is going on? You’re acting like someone died and I don’t get it. What’s up?”

Jim reached into his pocket and got the last part of the list and handed it to Blair and Blair read it to himself. Jim heard Blair’s heartbeat pick up its tempo. Blair stared at Jim and Jim pulled over so they could talk for a little while. 

“Jim, you’re saying that today, Lisa came into the shower stall in the bunkhouse?”

“Yeah, Blair, I’m not trying to make excuses. I have none. I don’t know why I couldn’t fight her harder. I kept telling her no. My fucking dick wouldn’t listen to my conscience or me. I’m so fucking sorry, Blair. I know you can’t forgive me, but I want you to know that I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.” 

Blair watched Jim’s face as it got cold and hard. Blair could see Jim starting to shut down. He had already decided his fate. // Fuck that shit, Ellison. // 

Blair moved over into Jim’s space and started kissing Jim. Jim tried to move away from him, but he could smell Blair’s arousal and it was making him crazy already. Jim started kissing him back. When Blair pulled away, Jim whimpered. 

“Jim, it’s okay. We’ll work this out. You need to get your senses under control. You’re letting your senses take control of you instead of the other way around.”

“What about Lisa? Blair, I didn’t use any protection. Jesus, I’m so sorry.”

“We’ll take care of her when the time comes. First thing I want you to do is tell Simon about this and how she came on to you and you didn’t have a chance. I want a report filed.”

“Blair, please don’t make me tell Simon. He’s my friend. He’ll think I’m a wuss.”

“Well, Jim, do you want to be known as the man formally sleeping with me, or the wuss who told Simon what happened?”

“Tough call, Chief.”

“Very fucking funny, Jim. Now lets get over to Simon’s house and you can talk with him and file some kind of report while I talk with his wife. Okay?”

“Fine.”

“Don’t even go getting pissy on me, Jim. Or I’ll show you what real pissy looks like.”

When they parked in front of Simon’s house, Blair saw what a lovely home Simon and Cassie had made for themselves. He didn’t know Simon very well, but he really liked him. And by the looks of the yard and house, his wife was probably into fixing things up. Jim knocked at the front door. Cassie opened it and pulled Jim into her arms and said, “Jim, it’s so good to see you. And you must be Mr. Sandburg?”

Blair put his hand out for her to shake, saying, “It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. Banks.”

“Knock it off, with the Mrs. Banks stuff. I want to be called Cassie.”

“Fine if you call me Blair.” They smiled at each other and Jim asked her, “Is Simon here?”

“Sure, Jim, he’s in his study. You go ahead on in. Blair do you want to help me for a few minutes?”

"That would be great, Cassie,” Blair said sweetly, “I’d like to see the rest of the house, too.”

“Oh, how I love a man who wants to see what we’ve done to this place. When we bought it, it was an old run down little place and now, it’s a comfy home for all of us.”

As he helped Cassie make the salad, Cassie watched him and saw a very upset young man and wondered what was going on. Did she know them well enough to ask? 

“Blair, is there anything wrong?” Cassie finally asked. 

“Yeah, but it’s not something I can talk about.”

Finally Simon and Jim came and joined them as they were setting everything on the table. Jim was still red in the face and he knew that Jim was embarrassed, but it had to be done. Simon on the other hand was pissed. Blair could tell by his manner. So could Cassie. It was a fairly quiet meal. 

The night seemed to drag on forever. But once it was about 9:00, they made their leave. Saying goodbye and thank you to Cassie, Blair asked her to have lunch with him the next week. Cassie agreed and was very pleased. 

When they got to the house, Jim called down to the bunkhouse and talked to Megan and said, “Simon needs you to file a report of what you saw. He thinks I should cover my ass in case she decides to report it as something else.”

Jalen came up to the house when Jim was getting off the phone and said, “What the fuck are you telling lies to Megan for? How could you say that about my Mom?”

“Jalen, come on in and I’ll talk to you. But I’m not yelling it down the stairs so that everyone is aware of what’s going on.”

“Why the hell not? Everyone knows, Jim. My mother will just die.” Jim thought to himself, * we should be so lucky. * Then he was ashamed for thinking such a thing. 

“Jalen, something is wrong with my senses, and your Mom came on to me and even though I said no, she went ahead anyway. I didn’t ask for it. I didn’t want it.”

“Jim, get a grip, look at you and look at my mom. Who do you think they’re going to believe?”

“Jalen, I’m telling you the truth, but I know that she’s your mom. So, you do what you think you have to do.”

“I’ll sleep on it tonight and talk to you about it tomorrow.” Jim walked Jalen to the door and shut it after he left. 

Blair slid his arms around Jim from behind. Jim was surprised to be touched at all. Let alone in a loving way. 

“Jim lets go to bed. We’ll use protection until we get results back from her blood work. And then we’ll handle it. Together.”

“Okay, Simon said that they’re going to be asking Megan and you questions for this. He thinks it might backfire on me. He was pissed off. But not at Lisa; he was pissed off at me.”

“Jim, I doubt that very much. Why would he be mad at you?”

“Sometimes they do that to victims. Maybe you could teach them how to do it right.”

It’s something to think about, Jim. Seriously.”

When they got in bed, they were both exhausted, falling asleep instantly. Jim had terrible dreams all night long. Blair did too. There was one difference, though. Blair kicked ass in his. 

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Blue remarks by writer and beta. 

 

Tune in next week to find out more about Megan and Brian. How is she feeling? Do they want to start a family now, or put it off for a while?

I think they’ll wait a short time, but both want a family, so they’ll have one. J 

Will Lisa consider going for mental help? She doesn’t think she’s mental. 

Is Lisa pregnant? Who knows and who cares? And how do we know it’s Jim’s anyhow? Right? 

Does Lisa sleep around without protection? She’s a whore. Of course she slept around without protection. 

What will Jalen do now? Will he feel like he needs to leave the ranch? He had better get his shit together. Jim is good to him. So is Blair. Actually everyone is. 

Will Jim find out for sure if it’s his son or not? In one of these he will.

Why is Simon so angry at Jim? Will he come to his senses? Simon is embarrassed. Not a big thing between men. They don’t like to admit things like this. 

Will Blair and Jim work on Jim’s senses problems soon? I think so. 

Will Joel and Rafe be in it more this next time? Poor guys. They never get to be in it. I’ll try and work them in this next week. (I say this every week) 

And what about Henry, will he be in it? See above remarks.


	5. Part 5

Carter Ranch Part 5  
By Patt

 

The following morning Simon went to ask Lisa some questions about what happened at the bunkhouse with she and Jim. Simon found the whole thing embarrassing, for himself and especially for Jim. It made him look like such a wimp. It was bad enough that he was gay, but now he would be a gay man, who couldn’t fight off a small woman. 

 

Once he arrived at Lisa’s house, he got out of his car, walking up to the door and knocked hoping she wasn’t there. Luck wasn’t with him that day, Lisa opened up the door and said, “Hello, Sheriff Banks. How are you today?”

 

“I’m fine, thank you. I’ve got to talk to you about something, so maybe we could go inside, Lisa.”

 

“Sure. Come on in, Sheriff.” Lisa said as she stood aside making way for Simon to come in. He looked around and saw a very clean home, neat and tidy, just like Jim. 

 

“I’ve got to tell you that Jim is thinking of pressing charges against you. I told him that I’d talk to you first.”

 

Lisa started laughing and said, “Charges? For what?”

 

“Rape, and it’s not a laughing matter, Lisa.”

 

“Sheriff, do you realize how stupid that sounds. All a jury would have to do is look at me and look at him and see that it couldn’t be rape.”

 

“Well, there was a witness that said Jim kept begging you to stop and telling you no.”

 

“Oh, there's no fucking witness. They're all so full of shit. Sheriff, he’s afraid of losing his home and job, so needs to make up an excuse for sleeping with me.”

 

“So you deny that you walked into the bunkhouse, uninvited?”

 

“No, I don’t deny that. I wanted to surprise him.”

 

“Lisa, when you went into the shower, what did he say?”

 

“I’m not quite sure of what he said but it sure as hell wasn’t, 'Lisa leave'.”

 

“So he never said, 'Lisa, stop, please'?”

 

“Not that I remember.”

 

“Okay, that’ll be all for now, I’ll let you know what’s going to happen. We have a very reliable witness, so this isn’t going to be good. Jim wasn’t feeling right and said he couldn’t fight you off because of that.”

 

“Sheriff, do you hear yourself? This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard of. Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll drop it now, or I’ll charge him with rape.”

 

“I’ll let you know what happens later today. You’ll be the first to know.”

 

Simon got into his car and drove off to the ranch. * He found himself getting angrier with Jim. What the fuck was he pulling here. Lisa was small, why couldn’t Jim fight her off? He wanted answers and he wanted them now and why didn’t Megan Conner do anything to help Jim if she witnessed it? *

 

As he pulled up in front of Carter Ranch, he sat there just trying to calm himself before seeing Jim. He knew that Jim knew he was angry at him. Walking up the stairs, Jim came out onto the porch and said, “Morning, Simon.”

 

“Morning, Jim. I need to talk to you. Inside might be good and I need to talk to Megan right now too.”

 

“Come on in, I’ll call Megan and tell her to get up here.”

 

They both walked into the house and Jim went and called Megan and told her that Simon wanted to see her. 

 

Blair walked into the living room and said, “Morning, Simon.”

 

“Sandburg.” Simon said shortly. 

 

“I don’t care what you think of me, Simon. I really don’t. But Jim's your friend and he’s not making this up.”

 

“Sandburg, you explain to me how this happens to a guy Jim’s size and a girl Lisa’s size and then I might listen.”

 

“Wait till Megan gets here and then we’ll discuss it all.”

 

As Jim walked into the room with Megan, Simon saw the look of shame on Jim’s face and felt like that was partly his fault. Maybe he wasn’t seeing this like it was. 

 

“Okay, who wants to start?” Simon began. 

 

So Jim told Simon what happened, step by step, saying how all he could smell was sex in the air and he couldn’t have fought her off if he wanted to. 

 

Then Megan talked about how she witnessed it. She said, “Jim was hard, and I was embarrassed, but I also heard him beg her to stop. He said no about six times. When she jumped on his dick, he came immediately. It was like he had no control.”

 

“Why didn’t you help him, Megan?” Simon asked.

 

“Because I felt it would make him feel worse, but I did stay in the bunk house to talk to him about it.” Megan replied. 

 

“But if you thought it was against his will, wouldn’t you have stopped it right then and there. Wouldn’t you have gone in and pulled her off of him?” Simon asked sarcastically. 

 

Jim stood up and said, “Forget it, Simon. Forget the whole fucking thing. I’m a weak man, I asked for it and I deserved it. Now leave.” and Jim walked out of the room. 

 

As Jim stormed up the stairs, Simon turned to Blair and said, “So this is dropped now?”

 

“Do whatever you want, you asshole.” Blair said and started out of the room.

 

“Sandburg, you little fucker get back here and talk to me.” Simon said. 

 

They all heard Jim come down the stairs in a run and he came into the room and said, “Simon, take that back. Don’t you ever talk to him like that again. He’s a good man. Don’t treat him like shit because you hate me.”

 

“Jim, I don’t hate you.” Simon said. 

 

“The fuck you don’t. Don’t you think I know how you look at Blair and me? I don’t care what you think about me, but you don’t ever treat him badly. He deserves better.”

 

“Sandburg, I’m sorry. I just got upset but, after all, you called me an asshole.” Simon said. 

 

“You are an asshole, Simon. You’re supposed to be Jim’s best friend but yet you don’t even listen to the explanation. I was going to tell you about his senses.”

 

“Jim, did you hear that? He called me an asshole again.” Simon asked but this time he was smiling when he said it.

 

“Simon, sit down and listen this time. Megan, you and Jim sit too.” Blair said. Blair went on to tell them all about the Sentinel story and what would happen if their senses were too focused on one thing, like scent or sight or sound. By the time he was done, they all understood that perhaps, Jim didn’t have that much control. That would have to come much later. 

 

When he was done, Blair said, “Megan, you want to take a walk with me? I think that Simon and Jim have some talking to do.”

 

They left the two men looking at the floor. Jim finally broke the silence and said, “Simon, I’m sorry that I yelled at you in front of everyone. I should have kept it between you and me.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m having a hard time with this whole guy/guy thing. It’s not as easy as people think. Jim, you’re my best friend and it’s just too much sometimes thinking of you sleeping with a guy.”

 

“That’s okay. I totally understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore.”

 

“Did I say that, Jim? Did I?” Simon looked over and saw the tears in Jim’s eyes and knew how hard this was for him. 

 

Simon moved over and took Jim into his arms and said, “It’s going to take me awhile to get used to you guys being together, but I’m still your best friend. Do you understand that?”

 

Jim hugged Simon hard and said, “Thank you, Simon. For believing in me and sticking by me.”

 

“Jim, what do you want to do? Do you want to press charges against Lisa? You can’t tell everyone about these senses. So where do you want to go with this?”

 

“I’d like a blood test and a pregnancy test done. And I’d also like one done on Jalen.”

 

“Jim, why? I thought you were crazy about the kid?”

 

“I am, but what if I’m not his dad and he just thinks I am. We both know what she’s capable of doing.”

 

“Fine, I’ll see if I can get around it without making a big thing out of it. And I’ll tell her that you have something wrong with you and she and Jalen need to have their blood drawn to see if they have it.”

 

“That would work Simon, thanks.”

 

“Well, I best get into town. Why don’t you bring Jalen into town for the test. Just tell him the truth.”

 

“Okay, but I don’t look forward to it.” Jim said as he walked Simon to the door. Saying goodbye he turned around and found himself in Blair’s arms. “Babe, how are you doing?”

 

“Better now that I’m in your arms. God, I love you, Blair.” 

 

“Come upstairs, big man, and I’ll show you how much I love you.” Blair said as they walked hand in hand up the stairs. 

 

As they lay in bed together after sweet lovemaking, Blair said, “So nothing will be done to her?”

 

“No, as long as she does the blood tests.”

 

“It’s not right, Jim. She used you. And chances are, she might be pregnant. What a nightmare.”

 

“Well, Blair if she is, I’m going to go for joint custody. So, she won’t get away with it this time.”

 

“Good idea, Jim. I didn’t even think about that. Plus, we’d be good for a little guy wouldn’t we?”

 

“Yeah, we would. But what if it’s a little girl?”

 

“Makes no difference to me, as long as that baby's yours, I don’t care.”

 

“Well, I have to shower and get dressed so I can go and talk to Jalen. He’s been upset over all this shit and I need to talk him through it.”

 

“Okay, I’m just going to hang around here for awhile and I’ll talk to you when you get back.”

 

Jim got in the shower and couldn’t get over how lucky he was. * Anyone else would have dumped his sorry ass, but not Blair. Blair was one in a million and he’d be sure to never fuck up again. *

 

Jim went down to the bunkhouse to pick Jalen up and take him into town. As they drove, Jim said, “Jalen, I need you to understand that no matter what, I love you. But I need to know if you’re my son and your mother has told me conflicting things. I need to know for sure.”

 

“Why? If you really love me what difference will it make?”

 

“Well, it won’t matter about the love part, but it will matter when your mother tries to use you against me all the time.”

 

“Jim, please don’t do this.”

 

“Jalen, why? Do you know something?”

 

“I’ve never really thought you were my dad. I look nothing like you but you’re everything I wanted in a dad.”

 

Jim reached over and messed up Jalen’s hair and said, “I’ll love you no matter what and you can still call me your dad. Although, I’ve never heard you say that, just Jim.” They both smiled at each other and Jalen said, “So, it won’t matter to you?”

 

“Jalen, I loved you before I heard about Lisa, so it won’t make a bit of difference to me.”

 

Jalen and Jim both had their blood drawn. They were informed that it would take a few weeks to get the results back and they’d be sent to their doctor's office as soon as possible. Both guys felt good about life in general as they left the lab. 

 

Jim drove over to Simon’s and ran in to ask if he needed anything and Simon said, “Jim, she’s going to bring charges against you for rape and she said that she had a blood test done and she’s pregnant.”

 

Before Jim could answer Jalen walked in the door and said, “I’ll talk to my mom, Jim. Don’t worry, she won’t do what she said.”

 

And out of Simon’s office came Lisa bold as you please. Jim said, “I hear you’re pregnant, well that’s great, cuz this time I want to have joint custody and I’ll have he or she 50% of the time they grow up.”

 

“No judge will give a fucking fag a child to raise.” Lisa spat out.

 

“Mom, please don’t do this.” Jalen said. 

 

“Lisa, you’d be surprised what the courts allow homosexual couples to do in the raising of a child. You’ll find out though.”

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter because it isn’t yours, you idiot.” She spat out at Jim. 

 

“Well, Jim, you now have two witnesses. Now Lisa, I would suggest you take your paper work and get the hell out of my office.” Simon said sharply. 

 

“Fine, but Jim, you’ll be sorry. Oh, by the way, Jalen isn’t yours either. He was Harry’s. You know, your best friend, Harry.” Lisa said glaring at Jim. 

 

Jalen went into Jim’s arms and started crying. “Get away from my son, you sicko.” Lisa screamed. 

 

“Lisa, Jalen and I are really good friends and we will be when this is all said and done. I feel sorry for him having to keep you as his mother.” Having said this, Jim leaned down and kissed the top of Jalen’s head and said, “It’ll be all right, Jalen. Don’t worry. Remember what we said earlier about it not making any difference. Well, I still mean it.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.” Jalen said. 

 

“Jalen, he’s not your dad. Get away from him.” Lisa said still screaming. 

 

“Mom, I’m an adult. I can stick around anyone I want to and I don’t want to be around you. So, get the fuck out of my life.” Jalen said as he left and got into Jim’s truck. 

 

As they drove back home, Jim could tell that Jalen was upset about him not being his father. Jim pulled over to the side of the road and said, “Jalen, I love you as much as any dad could love a son. I always will.”

 

Jalen was in Jim’s arms in seconds and had himself a good cry. “I love you too, Dad. Are you sure you don’t mind me calling you that?”

 

“It’s fine, in fact, it’s more than fine.” Jim said beaming with joy. 

 

As they drove into the ranch, Jim dropped Jalen off at the bunkhouse and said, “I’ll see you later on. I need to tell Blair what’s going on here.”

 

“Okay, Dad. Talk to you later tonight.”

 

As Jim parked his truck and walked up the stairs he could see Blair watching him out of the bedroom window. He could also tell Blair was scared. 

 

Jim walked in the front door and yelled, “Hi, Honey, I’m home.”

 

Blair came flying down the stairs and into Jim’s arms. “God, I was so worried and was afraid you’d decide not to come back.”

 

Jim pushed him away and said, “I can’t believe you think that. I’m nuts about you, Blair. You’re my life. I love you.”

 

“All right, what happened?” Blair asked. 

 

Jim went on to tell Blair all about his day and the outcome and Blair wound up smiling. Then Blair said, “So what does that make me, Uncle Blair?”

 

“Nope, that makes you dad, too. Just a different kind. He’ll have to come up with a name for ya.” Jim said smiling as he started to kiss his way down Blair’s neck. As he moved his fingers down Blair’s shirt, the buttons were coming open very quickly because Blair was helping with this conquest. 

 

They made their way into the bedroom as quickly as they could. Jim pushed Blair back onto the bed and pulled his jeans off and then his boxers. Jim then took all of his clothing off, climbed on top of Blair and started kissing him urgently. Blair knew that Jim needed this to be fast, hard, intense and god all mighty good. He stopped kissing Blair, pulled back and said, “I want you so bad.”

 

“You’ve got me, Jim, fuck me now.” And Jim was quickly on top of Blair and humping their erections together and before he knew it, he came screaming out Blair’s name. Blair pushed him over and said, “You belong to me, Jim. Now I’m going to mark you as mine.” He started biting his way down to Jim’s cock. Leaving little red love marks all the way. Jim was hard again and was breathing hard. Blair said, “Babe, I want to fuck you so bad.” 

“Fuck me, Blair, fuck me now.” Jim begged. 

 

“Blair got the lube and Jim spread his legs apart, except that Blair didn’t use those fingers in Jim. He put them in himself, readied himself and then sat on Jim’s cock after he slipped a condom on him. Jim was repeating his own mantra over and over again. “God, I love fucking Blair. I love Fucking Blair.”

 

“Do you like this, big man?” Blair asked laughing. 

 

“Yes, Blair I love it. I love you.” And Jim reached down and started pumping on Blair’s cock. Blair came all over Jim and then Jim came in Blair’s ass. They wrapped each other up in the other’s arms and fell asleep. What a sticky mess they would have to deal with. But who really cared? Not these guys. 

 

Tune in next week: Bold remarks are from the writer and my beta. 

How are Megan and Brian doing? Good. Really good!

Will the blood tests be back yet? Prolly not

Will Simon continue to be more comfortable with Jim and Blair being gay? I certainly hope so!

Will Jim and Blair work on his senses? Yes. 

Will Jim and Blair fuck each other senseless? Definitely! 

Where is everyone else? "Lost in Cascade?" ROTFLMAO!


	6. Part 6

Carter Ranch Part 6  
Patt

 

The next three weeks flew by, finding Megan and Brian busy as can be trying to get used to their new relationship. They were so much in love that most of the time people just tried to walk past them and not look. Sometimes Jim would yell out, “Get a room.”

 

Brian was so in love with Megan. She was a tough woman, but yet so fragile and sensitive. And what Megan could do to Brian was unreal. He was putty in her hands. She knew just how to work him and no one would ever find Brian complaining a bit. 

 

As Brian came out of their room, he saw Brown, Joel, Jim and Simon all sitting on the porch of the bunkhouse. He walked out and asked, “Hey, you all want to go out tonight? I felt like we all might need a night out. What do you think?”

 

“I think it’s a great idea.” Simon said first. 

 

Simon looked over at Jim and said, “Make sure and ask Jalen when you see him tonight if he’d like to go. He can’t drink, but he can at least go and play pool.”

 

Jim tried not to look heartbroken, but he was. Not one person was saying anything about Blair. They all knew that he and Blair were a couple, but Jim guessed that Blair wasn’t invited. Looking at everyone he said, “I forgot. I have to finish the paperwork for the ranch tonight. You all have fun.” He turned and walked up the stairs leading to the house. 

 

He could hear everyone talking as he went up the stairs. “We should have invited Blair.” Brian was saying. And Joel said, “It wouldn’t have been the end of the world, he seems nice.”

 

“Well, if you didn’t work for him, it might have been different. But having to drink with your boss isn’t the wisest of choices.” Simon said. 

 

“Well, I think we should ask Megan and see what she thinks about it.” Brian said. 

 

At that moment she walked out and said, “Is that Jim going up to the house? I needed to talk to him about a few things.”

 

“Yeah, but before you do, can I ask you something?” Brian said. 

 

“Sure, shoot.” Megan said smiling.

 

Jim got to the porch at the house and sat down and just waited to hear what they were going to ask Megan. Sometimes it seemed unfair to listen at these distances, but this was an exception he was willing to make. 

 

“Well, we were all thinking about going out tonight. It was more or less just planned and no one invited Sandburg, so Jim bowed out. What we need to know is would it make us uncomfortable drinking with our boss?”

 

“Oh, Brian, you’re such an ass sometimes. Give me a fucking break. You don’t want him to go because it’ll remind you that Big Jim Ellison isn’t the manly man you all thought he was. Well, fuck all of you.” and she stormed off to the stairs and started walking up. 

 

Rafe caught up with her and said, “Megan, we don’t feel that way about Jim. We don’t.”

 

“Yes, you do, Rafe. You might think you’re open minded but you’re all closed minded assholes that I’m embarrassed to say I even know. Now get away from me.”

 

And she continued up the stairs and Rafe went back down. Rafe somehow knew that this was changing something in their life. * I love her more than life and I can’t fuck this up. * 

When Megan got to the porch she saw Jim sitting there on the porch and saw the sadness on his face. She knew he’d heard everything that was said and she sat next to him and put her arm around him and he welcomed the embrace. Blair was gone at a meeting in town and he needed someone to talk to. He thanked god that he had a good friend in Megan. 

 

As Megan held him she said, “Jim, don’t let them see you like this. I won’t have it. Now, let's go inside and figure out what we’re going to do.”

 

They both got up and walked into the house and everyone down below just watched as they walked into the house. 

 

“All right, Jim, what’s going on here?”

 

“Well, Simon has been pissed off ever since this thing with Lisa. He seems to think that because I let her fuck me, I’m a weakling. I think he blames me for the whole thing.”

 

“God, Jim, I certainly hope not, because if you’re right, I’m going to need new friends. I’ve no room for closed-minded bigots. And, of all people, you’d think that Simon would understand that.”

 

“Don’t be mad at anyone because of me, Megan. Okay? I don’t want Blair to notice anything being wrong.”

 

There was a knock at the door and Joel stood there when Jim opened it. Joel could see Jim’s sad face and said, “Hey, I wanted to tell you that I’d like Sandburg to come tonight too.”

 

“Thanks, Joel. But I don’t think so.”

 

“Jim, we all like Blair a lot. Why not think on it for a while and let us know later on. What do you say?” Joel pleaded. 

 

“Well, if everyone liked him so much, why wasn’t he invited to begin with? I know that Simon hates that I’m gay. I know how he feels Joel and you don’t have to try and make things better. It’s not going to fix things this time.”

 

Before Joel had a chance to respond, the door opened and Blair walked in and he said, “What’s going on?” Seeing the look on Jim’s face, not missing the ashen face. 

 

“Blair, I had an allergic reaction down at the bunkhouse. They’re just making sure I’m okay.”

 

“Man, are you doing fine now? Megan, how long was he having trouble with watery eyes?”

 

Megan looked at Jim before answering. “About ten minutes or so. Not a big thing. He seems fine now.”

 

“Listen, I hate to be a party pooper, but I’m going to jump in the shower. I’ll see you all later.” Jim said as he climbed the stairs. 

 

“See ya later, Jim.” Joel called out as he headed for the front door. He knew better than to bring this up with Blair right now. Jim would be very angry. 

 

“Blair, I’m going to town. Do you need anything while I’m there?” Megan asked. 

 

“Thanks Megan, but I just got back from town. In fact, I have a truck full of groceries I have to bring up.” Smiling as he walked out the door Megan was getting angrier by the moment just watching these two men and how they were going to suffer. 

 

“I’ll help you, Blair.” She said as they walked down together. 

 

Jalen walked up to the truck and said, “Hey, need some help, Blair?”

 

“That would be great, Jalen, thanks.” Blair replied.

 

As they all grabbed the bags of groceries, Rafe ran and caught up with them and took some in his arms to help out. Before long they had the whole truck unloaded and were helping Blair put them away. Blair glanced around and saw that something was going on. He didn’t know what, but he needed to see Jim right now. Before leaving he said, “Megan, could I talk to you for a moment?”

 

As they walked into the living room, Blair said, “Megan, was Jim suffering from allergies?”

 

“I don’t think so, Blair.”

 

“So something was said to him? Was it about us?”

 

“Yes, and it hurt Jim deeply. He’s heartbroken.”

 

“Shit, I’ve got to talk to Jim. You all leave those things. I’ll do it when I get done talking with Jim.”

 

“Blair, we’ll finish up and then lock up on our way out. Now go and be with Jim.”

 

Blair walked up the stairs, scared of what he’d find when he got there. He had this nagging fear that Jim would leave him when his friends wouldn’t accept them. And Blair wondered if today was the day.

 

His heartbeat was going crazy and Jim came running out of the shower, still soapy and saw Blair and said, “What’s wrong, Chief?”

 

“Chief?”

 

“Yeah, you’re my Chief. You’ll always be my Chief.”

 

Blair smiled at him and said, “Jump back in the shower and I’ll join you.”

 

“Okay, hurry up.” Jim said with a smile on his face; that almost reached his eyes.

 

Stripping as fast as he could, he got into the shower and joined the man that he loved. He went into Jim’s arms and he said, “When we’re done, we’re going to talk about what happened today that made you cry.”

 

Jim pulled away from him and said, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Jim, don’t try to bullshit a bullshitter. Remember who you’re talking to.”

 

Jim started rinsing off and said, “I really don’t want to talk about anything right now, Blair. Let's go to bed. Okay?”

 

“No, not till we talk. Then we can fuck like mad, but not until we talk.”

 

“Simon hates me for being gay, all right?”

 

After he said it, the tears were in his eyes again and Blair kissed him softly and said, “Tell me what happened.”

 

They both got out of the shower and dried off and climbed into bed. Blair held Jim close to him and said, “Okay, talk to me big man.”

 

“Simon blames me for this whole thing for Lisa. He finds it embarrassing, I can tell. In his actions, in his words and especially in the way he looks at me.”

 

“That’s a shame, Jim. I was really hoping that he’d come around. He’s your best friend. It might just take him awhile longer. Sometimes the closer they are, the harder they fall.”

 

“Chief, I think that’s the bigger they are the harder they fall.” 

 

“You say it your way, but either way, Simon will come around, Jim. He’s your friend. He might not like me or what we do together, but he loves you.”

 

“You’re saying that doesn’t bother you that he would hold this against you?”

 

“No, I’m not saying that. I would be hurt if he didn’t like me, but I can handle and understand it. It’s logical after all.”

 

“What are you fucking Spock?”

 

“I don’t fuck anyone but you, big man.” Blair said as he laughed. 

 

Jim kissed him and said, “It’s not just Simon, Blair. It’s everyone. They think less of me now and I’m having a hard time dealing with it.”

 

“Jim, do you want some time to think about this? I mean, you could go back to the bunkhouse and we could have a quiet break and see how it goes.”

 

“No, I don’t want to leave you, ever. I adore you, Blair. You’re like air for me. I need you to just breathe.”

 

“Jim, you are a fucking romantic, did anyone ever tell you that?”

 

“Not lately. Actually, I don’t think anyone has ever said that.”

 

“Well, you're one of the most romantic men I’ve ever met in my life and I for one thank my lucky stars for meeting you. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Blair.”

 

Jim started kissing Blair and moving over him and Blair said, “Jim, I don’t want us to do anything now but hold on to each other. Is that all right with you?”

 

“Yeah, that’s all right with me.” Jim said as he pulled Blair into his arms and held on for dear life. 

 

About two hours later Jim woke up to Simon standing next to their bed. Jim and Blair were lying on the bed naked and Jim pulled the cover up over them and whispered, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I knocked for a long time but you didn’t answer. I needed to talk to you. Right now if you don’t mind.” Simon said with big sad eyes. 

 

Jim got out of bed and pulled his jeans on and put a shirt on and closed the door as they walked out of their room. They walked downstairs and Jim said, “Sit down, Simon. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

“Jim, I’m really sorry for being such an asshole. I’m an ass. I know it. You know it. Hell, everyone knows it. But give me some time to get used to this. I can’t make it without you as my best friend. We’ve been through so much together that I can’t imagine my life without you. I just talked to Cassie and she told me I was such a chicken shit and she was right.”

 

“Chicken shit? Simon, what are you talking about?”

 

“I’m afraid that folks will find out about you and Blair and they’ll think that because we’re best friends, we had a thing or maybe I like both men and women.”

 

Jim couldn’t help it; he started laughing. “Simon, I can’t believe you believe that shit.”

 

“Well believe it. I’m scared to death. But I’m more scared of losing my best friend and I need to know if we still are best friends. Or since you’re with a man, now does that change?”

 

“Simon,” Blair said from the doorway of the living room, “it doesn’t matter a bit about me and Jim. You’ll always be his very best friend. He loves you very much.”

 

Simon got tears in his eyes and said, “Jim, I need you to be patient with me until I get a handle on this. I love you too.”

 

Jim hugged Simon and said, “Okay, take your time, Simon. I’m glad that you’re willing to try.”

 

“Of course I’m willing to try. I’m not the most open person, so this isn’t going to be the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

 

When Simon looked over, he saw that Blair was leaving the room and he said, “Blair, wait up. I want to tell you that I really like you. I’ve got to admit that I’m not happy about my best friend being gay. But that’s not your fault. And too I don’t like sharing Jim. He’s always been my best friend and was there whenever I needed him, and now I have to share him with you. It’s going to take awhile.”

 

“Simon, you seem to be missing the most important thing. He’s always going to be your best friend and he’ll be there for you, whenever you need him.”

 

“Thank you, Blair, you’re a good guy. Give me a while to get this under control. Please don’t give up on me.”

 

“I didn’t plan on it, Simon and neither did Jim. He’s wild about you and was heartbroken at the idea of not having you in his life.”

 

“Well, so are you guys going to meet us for drinks and pool playing tonight?” Simon asked. 

 

“That sounds fun to me. What do you say, big man?” Blair said as he smiled at Jim.

 

“Sure, we’ll be there. Around 8:00 or so.” Jim said quietly. 

 

“You okay with me, Jim?” Simon asked. 

 

“Yeah, things will be fine, Simon. See you later.”

 

As Simon walked out the door, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and Blair could feel the shaking coming from Jim’s body. Blair just held him close to him and told him softly over and over again how much he meant to him. 

 

Jim pulled away and said, “Okay, I’ve got to get myself under control. I swear I’ve almost cried more today than I have in my whole life.”

 

“Must be hard sometimes, eh, tough guy?” Blair said laughing as he raced up the stairs to finish getting dressed and ready to go out for the evening. Jim raced after him with one intention alone and he was going to get it if it killed them both. 

 

As Blair came to a stop in front of the bed, he said, “Jim, I want to wait until tonight, okay?”

 

“All right, what the fuck is going on?”

 

“Nothing is going on, I just want you to be sure of things. You can’t when sex is clouding your mind.”

 

“Oh babe, sex isn’t clouding my mind, the lack of sex is. I want you and I want you right now.”

 

“Okay, you talked me into it” Blair said as he went into Jim’s open arms and they fell back onto the bed. 

 

 

At 8:00 everyone was at the bar but Jim and Blair. Jalen said, “I wonder where my dad is. Anyone know?” 

 

Everyone looked at Simon and the look of guilt gave Simon away to Jalen. “What happened?”

 

“It’s okay, Jalen, he and I talked today and he said they’d be here. In fact, here they are now.” Simon said with a sigh of relief in his voice. 

 

“Hey Dad,” Jalen said, “everything all right?” 

 

“Everything's fine, Jalen, don’t worry so much.” Jim said as he hugged his son. Then Blair hugged him and Jalen hugged Blair really hard and said, “Good to see you, Blair.”

 

It’s great to see you too, Jalen. Wanna play some pool with a person closer to your age?” Blair asked laughing as Jim swatted his ass. 

 

As the night went on, they were all getting drunk and Jim stopped drinking so that he’d be able to drive everyone home. Jalen would help too. After all, he wasn’t drinking. The night was going really well. Everyone was having a good time. Megan and Brian were getting along again and Jim was glad to see that. He didn’t want anyone fighting over he and Blair. Things were looking up. 

 

Around 1:00 in the morning, they all climbed into Jim and Jalen’s trucks for a ride home. Blair rode with Jalen and everyone in his vehicle. Jim wasn’t wild about that, but was glad to see that Blair was getting along so well with Brian, Megan and Jalen. When he looked over and saw them all hanging onto each other, he had a twinge of jealousy, but it only lasted for a second until his large head started doing the thinking. * That’s right Ellison; he’s in love with you. He doesn’t want anyone else; he loves you. Get a grip. *

 

Once they dropped Cassie and Simon off at their place, they made their way to the ranch. Jim felt good driving into the driveway. He had such a feeling of home when he drove up to this place. God, he loved it here. 

 

After everyone got out of the trucks, everyone headed to their beds. Except for Jalen, he had an envelope that he handed to Jim. “What’s this?” Jim asked him. Jalen looked at him very seriously and said, “I got it in the mail today and I didn’t want to open it alone.”

 

Jim looked down and saw that it was from the laboratories. Jim’s hands started shaking. “It doesn’t matter what it says, Jalen. You’ll still be mine, all right?”

 

“Okay, can we open it up at the house?”

 

“Yeah, come on up. I have to get Blair in bed first.” Jim said helping Blair up the stairs. 

 

“No way, I’m not going to bed till I hear about the news.” Blair said. Jim smiled at how with it he was even when he was drunk. 

 

They all walked into the house and Jim sat down with Blair and Jalen sat right across from him. Jim slid the envelope open and took out the paper and read it and had big tears in his eyes. Jalen said, “Oh god, I wanted you to be my dad so bad, Jim. I’m so sorry.” And he put his head into his hands and started sobbing. Jim said, “Jalen, you are mine. You are all mine.” When Jalen looked up, he saw tears on Jim’s face and said, “Why you crying then?”

 

“I’m happy, kid. It’s not every day that you find out you’re a father. I’m really happy, Jalen. Stay here tonight. In the spare room, okay?”

 

“Okay. Blair is that all right with you?”

 

“Blair had been really quiet and said, “It’s more than all right with me. You’re my son now too. This is the best news we’ve had in a long time.”

 

The three men walked up the stairs and went into their rooms for a night of exhausted sleep, but happy rest. 

 

 

Tune in next week: Bold words are remarks by Mary. 

 

What will Lisa have to say when Jalen doesn’t have anything to do with her and finds out that Jim is the father? ($^*_$(^%&^_$(%($^*%)($&%+@#(%*$*

 

Will Jim and Blair be invited back over to Simon’s home? I most certainly hope so.

Is Simon really trying? Nah.

 

Will Jim drop the charges against Lisa, in exchange for her giving him partial custody of the baby that is on the way? When the fuck did that happen? It's probably not Jim's anyhow!

 

Will Brown and Joel ever get laid? At this rate? Nope. 

 

Hey is anyone doing any ranch hand stuff around there anymore? Nope and the ranch is going to pot because of it. 

 

Is it just me, or does this sound like Peyton Place? Oh, yeah! Peyton Place in the old West. 


	7. Part 7

Carter Ranch Part 7  
Patt

 

Lisa Bishop called the bunkhouse first thing in the morning to talk to her son. She was informed that he no longer resided there. "What do you mean he doesn't live there any more? Who's this?"

"This is Brian Rafe, Ma'am. Jalen moved last night. You can reach him at the ranch house."

"You let my young son go up to that house to hang out with the two pervs?" Lisa asked. 

"Yes, Ma'am. We decided that beings he's 18 he might like to make up his own mind." Rafe said sarcastically. 

"Give me the damn number to the Ranch House." Lisa demanded. 

"Sorry, I can't do that, Ma'am. " Rafe said. 

"If you call me Ma'am one more time, I'm going to stick this phone down your fucking throat. Now go and get my son and tell him I need to talk to him." She once again demanded. 

"I'll tell him that you called and he can call you back. Does he have your number?" Rafe asked. 

"Well, of course he has my number... I'm his mom." Lisa said slamming down the phone. 

Megan watched Brian and asked, "You had fun doing that didn't you?"

"You bet I did. I hate that woman so badly." Brian answered. 

"Well, I'm sure glad you didn't give out Blair's number to that nut case. She's seriously unbalanced." Megan said. 

"Couldn't agree more. Hey, everyone's out on the roundup today, want to go back to bed?" Brian asked. 

"Normally, yes, but I have to go and get some work done on the roundup and if you're smart, you'll come too." Megan said smiling with an evil grin. 

"I love when you talk nasty to me, baby." Brian said. 

They went out the door, got on their horses and took off after the rest of the group. It was so beautiful out today that Rafe and Conner hated wasting the day working. At least they were outside doing it. 

When Blair woke up there was a note under the door for Jalen. He went into the kitchen and saw Jalen drinking coffee trying to wake up. 

"Morning, Jalen." Blair said cheerfully as he handed the note to Jalen. 

"Shit." Jalen said as he read the note. "Do you have to hang with parents if you really don't like them?"

"From your mom, eh?" Blair asked. "Things will get easier as time goes on."

"How in the hell would it get easier, Blair? She took advantage of him and fucked him. Doesn't this piss you off?" Jalen growled. 

"Yes, I fucking hate the idea that she had her way with someone that belongs to only me. I hate her guts but she's your mom, so I have to keep things civil." Blair said. 

"Well, I really don't think you need to be so nice all the time, Blair." Jalen complained. 

Jalen picked up the telephone and dialed his mom's number and when she answered he said, "What do you want?"

"Hi, honey. I have to go to the doctor today and wondered if you'd go with me." Lisa begged. 

"No way. I wouldn't go if you were dying." Jalen said. Blair was giving Jalen dirty looks from across the room and that pissed Jalen off even more. 

"Please, honey. I don't have anyone to go to the doctor with me. I'd like Jim to go but he's made these ridiculous charges against me and I can't be around him until he drops them." Lisa said. 

"Mom, he's not going to drop the charges. I can't believe you even want to try and speak to him again. You fucking lied to me. You said he wasn't my dad. He is." Jalen all but screamed into the phone. 

"Who's there with you now? Your father? I want to talk to him." Lisa demanded. 

"The only other person here is Blair. He doesn't want to talk to you, either." Jalen said. "Mom, I want you to stop this. I want you to stop calling me and I want you to leave Jim alone."

"Let me talk to Sandburg." Lisa screamed. 

Jalen handed the phone over to Blair and stormed up the stairs. "Hello?" Blair said almost afraid of what she was going to say. 

"You fucking perv...I can't believe he's chosen to stay with you over me. What have you and Jim done to him? He talks terribly. My son would have never spoken to me like that a few months ago."

"First of all, he chose to live here. We didn't make that choice for him. We're not perv's and don't call us that again." Blair had to take a breath and pace so he didn't say anything he shouldn't while he was on the phone. God, he hated that woman so much. "Jalen has been talking like that since I've known him, so don't blame that on us. He's 18; he doesn't need your permission to say bad words. He's not a small child. Let him grow up."

"Oh, this is so typical from a gay man. You haven't a clue on how to raise a child but you're giving me advice anyhow. You're so fucking pathetic." Lisa said and hung up the phone. 

He looked over and Jalen was sitting on the stairs looking through the staircase like a small child waiting to see if he was in trouble. "Jalen, I'm sorry that your mom's having a hard time with all this. She'll come around." Blair said, trying to sound like he meant it. 

"I don't want her to come around. Jesus, Blair, she fucked my dad against his will. How can you be so calm?" Jalen shouted at Blair again. 

"What would you have me do, Jalen? 

"Well, you should stick up for my dad. He's a good guy and he's confused right now. He doesn't know what the hell he's doing."

"So you think that he and I are just a phase that your dad's going through because he's confused?" Blair asked. 

"Well, it might be, Blair. Did you ever think of that?" Jalen said trying to make it sound reasonable. 

"Jalen, why don't you go catch up with your dad and you can talk to him about it?" Blair said as he walked slowly and sadly up the stairs. 

Jalen walked down to his horse, got it saddled up and was on it and took off as soon as he could. He needed to distance himself and get some thinking done. He knew that he would have a lot of thinking to do that day. 

Meanwhile, Blair was packing his things and planning a trip away for a while. He called the one and only friend he had and when she answered the phone, Blair said, "Hi, do you have room for me for a few days? I need to think."

"Sure, Blair, you know you're always welcome. When are you coming?" Cindy asked. 

"I'm going to make the plans and be there tonight. I'll call now for the tickets. Thanks, Cindy." Blair said hanging up the phone. 

He hung up and made reservations for that afternoon on a flight to Vegas where his friend lived. The only flight he could get was a private plane, so it would be a rough ride, but Blair knew he had to do it. He needed to think and do it alone.

Blair packed in a hurry. When he was done he sat down and wrote a letter to Jim. 

Jim, 

I'm so sorry that things have worked out as they have. I think you should really think about life with someone else. I'll be back in a few days. I just had to get away for a while and think. Please move back to the bunkhouse. For both of our sakes. I'm sorry. I'm flying out on a private plane at 4:00. Don't look for me. I want to be away from you. You have to give me room. 

Blair

 

He set the note on the fridge as he was leaving the house. He hurried down to his truck and climbed in. He had little time to get to the plane. The pilot had told him that he had to get there in time, or he'd leave without him and he had already charged Blair for the flight. Driving down the road Blair found himself thinking about he and Jim's relationship. * It had been rocky from the start. Maybe that was a sign of what was to come for them both. They just weren't listening. Jesus, why does this hurt so bad? Jim, you're everything I've ever wanted in a person, man or woman. God, I can't leave. I just can't.*

Blair pulled into a motel on the way to the airport to get a room so he could just think. Once he paid for the room, he went in and fell asleep. Jim had kept him up most of the night and he was tired. Blair fell asleep with a goofy smile on his face. 

 

Everyone came in from the roundup, tired and hungry. Jim said, "Why don't you all get cleaned up and meet us in town for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Megan said, "I get first shower. Oh yeah, I have my own bathroom now." 

Brian walked up to her and said, "Suppose you could share that shower, Ma'am?"

"Yeah, I think that could be arranged." Megan said smiling. 

Jim called out, "Get a room." Laughing all the way up the stairs, he walked into the house with Jalen following behind and said, "Hi, Honey, I'm home."

Jim went to the fridge to get a beer and saw the note. He stopped in his tracks and read it. Jalen read it over Jim's shoulder. Jim pushed past Jalen and went up the stairs and went into the bathroom. After a long shower he came out and found a clean Jalen waiting for him. 

"What's going on, Dad?" Jalen asked. 

"Maybe I should be asking you. What did you say to him today, Jalen?" Jim asked angrily. 

"Dad, I didn't do anything. Mom called today and she might have said something." Jalen said, knowing damn well he was not telling the whole truth. 

Jim went downstairs and fell onto the sofa and turned the television on. He should be packing but he wanted to talk to Blair first. When he left this morning, he'd been fine. They were fine. Jim was still holding on to the note when the news came on. 

The announcer said, "The private plane was owned by Baily Flights. He was hired by a Blair Sandburg. The plane went down about two hours after takeoff. There's no word yet on survivors."

Jim just sat there and went into a zone. Jim called out to his guide in this state but no one answered him. 

Jalen called down to the bunkhouse and told them what happened and that something happened to Jim. 

The door came flying open about two minutes later as Megan came in and said, "What do you mean Blair's dead?"

"That's what the announcer said on TV." Jalen said. 

Everyone gathered around Jim and tried to bring him out of it, to no avail. Finally, Megan pushed him back, covered him up and said, "It's time to call an ambulance." She walked into the kitchen to call when the phone rang and she answered, "Carter Ranch, this is Megan Conner, can I help you?"

"Megan, don't tell Jim I'm on the phone. I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay. I just saw the news and I'm on my way home. I changed my mind about the flight." Blair said hurriedly. 

"Blair, there's something wrong with Jim. We can't get him to come out of some kind of daze." Megan said panicked. 

"It's a zone and I'll help him in a few minutes. I'm on my way." Blair said hanging up the phone and speeding. 

Megan walked into the shocked group and said, "That was Blair; he's okay. He's on his way right now. He said he knows what to do with Jim. So we have to wait a few minutes."

Before long Blair came running through the front door, looked at Megan and saw where her hand was pointed and rushed into the room to help Jim. 

"Jim, can you hear my voice. I need you to come back to me now, Jim." Blair said touching Jim all over the place. He leaned in and kissed Jim's lips repeatedly hoping this would get some type of reaction. 

"Jim, come on, I need you, baby. I need you to wake up right now. I was angry earlier about things and I thought I needed to think. Come to find out I couldn't even make it to the airport without you, tough guy. Please wake up, Jim."

Jim moved, opened his eyes wide, looked at Blair and then touched his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

Blair kissed him and Jim knew that he was alive. The action went right to his groin. Blair saw that and turned to everyone and said, "Could everyone leave us alone for awhile?"

They all walked out the front door, including Jalen and Blair helped Jim upstairs. Jim wouldn't stop touching Blair. He touched him everywhere. Once they were both naked, he pulled Blair onto the bed with him and showed him how much he meant to him. Once it was over Jim started shaking like crazy. 

"It's okay, Jim. I'm safe. I'm fine and I promise I won't leave you again." Blair said as he moved closer to his lover. 

When they were almost asleep the phone rang. Blair picked it up and said, "Sandburg."

"Oh thank god." Simon said, "Cassie and I were just watching the news and we thought we'd just lost a friend."

"Not to worry, Simon. I'm fine." Blair said. 

"Cassie wants to know if you and Jim want to come for dinner this next weekend. She had something planned from a new cookbook."

"Sure, Simon, that sounds great. Just call and tell us what time and which day." Blair said. 

Simon got very serious and said, "He's lying right there with you isn't he?"

"Oh yeah." Blair answered. 

"Take good care of each other and we'll see you this weekend." Simon said. 

"Thanks for calling, Simon. Tell Cassie we send our love." Blair said before he hung up. 

The phone rang again and Blair answered, "Sandburg."

"Blair?" Jalen asked. 

"Hi, Jalen, you can come home. You don't have to stay there all night." Blair said calmly. 

"I didn't know if I was still welcome." Jalen said. 

"You're always welcome, Jalen. You're Jim's son so you're going to be with us forever."

"Thanks, Blair. I'll be home soon." Jalen said and hung up the phone. 

As soon as Blair got back to just cuddling, the phone rang again. This time when he answered, he said, "What?"

"Blair, is everything all right?" Megan asked. 

"Everything's fine but I sure wish this phone would stop ringing." Blair said trying to stay calm. 

"I thought I'd tell you that Jim hasn't had anything to eat all day long. You might want to give him some actual food." Megan said with a smile in her voice. 

"Thanks, Megan. Talk to you later." Blair said, hanging up and this time, taking it off the hook. 

"Jim, you wanna talk to me here or you just going to hold me all night?" Blair asked. 

"I just want to hang on to you forever." Jim said on the verge of cracking. 

"Jim, I need you to answer some questions for me. Okay?" Blair asked. 

"Anything, Chief." Jim said kissing him. 

"What would you think if I asked you to drop the charges against Lisa? She's getting ugly, Jim, and she plans on making it worse. She's got Jalen so confused he doesn't know if he's coming or going." 

"You told me it was important Chief. That's the only reason I was doing it."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I truly believe that I steered you wrong. I thought that things would get better but didn't take into account how many people would be hurt by it, including you and Jalen. I'm sorry, baby."

Jim pulled him in closer and said, "You never have to be sorry but we have to quit pulling away from each other. We need to talk more."

"I couldn't agree more." Blair said and started to fall asleep. Jim looked at the doorway and Jalen was standing there staring at the two men. 

You can come in, Jalen. We're not naked or doing anything terrible." Jim said smiling. 

Jalen walked over to the bed and said, "Dad, it was me that pushed Blair away this morning. If it wasn't for him thinking things through, he'd be dead. I'm so sorry. I'll leave if you want me to." 

Jim scooted over a bit and said, "Come here. Jalen went into his arms and they just lay there hugging for a long time. Then Blair's arms came around the two men and he said, "Jalen, time for bed. Your dad and I have more talking to do." 

When Jalen left the room and closed the door, Jim said, "Good way to get rid of the kid." Then he realized Blair wasn't laughing along with him. 

"Jim, I need you to do something for me. I want you to trust me as if you've never trusted anyone before." 

"Chief, I trust you more than you'll ever know."

"Good, so you won't ask questions. You'll just lie here and be a good boy?" Blair asked as he flipped Jim onto his back and got in between his legs. 

Jim knew he was in trouble. He was ready to come and Blair hadn't even touched him yet. * Holy shit, what was Blair doing. Oh my god, what's he doing now. Oh Jesus, I can't believe he's licking that part of my body. Oh god, now he's tongue fucking me. *

 

"That's right, Jim. You just lay there, my big slut." Blair said as he pushed Jim's legs further apart and began tongue-fucking Jim again. Jim was howling. He didn't even try to be quiet this time.

When Jim was so close that even Blair could tell, he pulled his tongue out and prepared Jim quickly. He entered him without much preparation. It hurt like hell but Jim didn't say a word because it felt so good to have Blair alive, he didn't care about the other things. 

As they drove each other to the edge, Jim screamed out, "I love you, Blair. I can't live without you."

"Yes, you can, Jim, but I won't make you. I love you back." Blair answered as he came. 

As they lay in each other's arms starting to sleep, Jim said, "Oh, before I forget...Joel and Henry both met some women they want to bring to the next barbecue. We'll get to meet the women that these two are dating."

"That's really cool, Jim. I'm glad they've found someone. I was beginning to think they'd never meet anyone." Blair said. 

"Go to sleep, baby." Jim said. 

"I love you so much, baby." Blair said back. 

"And I love you Chief. Things will work out. They always do." Jim said falling asleep. 

 

end

 

Tune in next week when we ask these questions: Bold remarks from my beta, Mary. 

When will dinner be at Simon and Cassie's? Sunday 

Will things be a little easier this time?" I sure hope so.

Will Jalen try to make things up to Blair? No doubt!

Will he have to pay for that for a good long time? Probably...

How will the women that Brown and Taggert bring to the barbecue act? Better than Lisa, I hope. 

Will Lisa give up easily or put up a fight? Fight...most definitely, fight (and LOSE!!!)

"Will Jim find out about the blood tests for her new baby?" Sure...and then he'll realize that the slut's looking for a fall guy again, but that it's NOT going to be HIM!!!!!


	8. Part 8

Carter Ranch Part 8

Patt

 

 

The first thing Jim did on Monday morning was call Simon to drop the charges against Lisa. When Simon answered, he sounded grouchy. 

"Banks!" 

"Hey Simon, it's just me. I need to ask you a favor." 

"Hey Jim, couldn't it have waited a little longer? I hate mornings. Shit?" 

"Sorry, Simon. I need to drop the charges against Lisa and end this once and for all." 

"But Jim, it was you that made me do this to begin with. Now that we're near the finish line you want me to drop the charges?" 

"I'm so sorry, but Jalen is being hurt by this and I can't have that." 

"Fine Jim. Just don't complain to me later if she tries to sue you." 

"I won't. I'm really sorry, Simon. I had to think of Jalen." 

"Okay, I understand, but what about that baby, Jim? You're going to pay child support on someone you might not ever see?" 

"It's something I have to do. I'll pay until he or she is 18 and hopefully someday they'll want to be with me now and then. Look at Jalen. He turned out well and isn't hurt by my being gay." 

"That's true. So I'll send the paperwork to you when I'm done. Fax it, I mean. I have some things to do with Cassie today." 

"Is everything all right?" 

"Yeah, I think so. She's been sick for a while now and we know she can't have a baby, so she isn't pregnant. We need to find out what it is." 

"Keep me posted tough guy. Give her a hug for me, okay?" 

"Sure thing. Now let me go back to sleep. I'll send the paperwork to you when I get it all done. Good-bye." 

"Bye Simon," Jim said as he hung the phone up feeling as a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Now all he had to do was tell Jalen. 

At that moment, Jalen walked in yawning. "Hey dad." 

"Hey yourself. How did you sleep?" 

"I slept fine. All right I can tell something is up, what's going on?" 

"I'm dropping the charges against your Mom. I just wanted to let you know." 

"Why? She's a witch." 

"Jalen, she's your Mom. She loves you, so I don't want you to talk about her like that." // Even if it's true. // 

"Fine, but I don't have to like it. She's so evil she knew all along that you'd give in. Probably because of me, right?" 

"Some of it has to do with you. I don't want you hurt by this and you'll have a sibling that I want you to be close to, when it's born. Promise me that you'll see to it that the baby is all right." 

"Only if you sue for partial custody." 

"I'm not going to do that Jalen. The judges look at gay couples as bad choices for parents. So we'll just hope and pray that she'll come around and let us see her when we can." 

"You think it's a girl?" 

"I don't know, I just said that. I have no idea." 

"Well I gotta go and get ready for work. Being the lead man's son doesn't cut me any slack around here." Jalen said as he smiled over his shoulder. 

// Ellison, you're blessed. Truly blessed having a son as wonderful as this one is. He's everything you could have asked for in a child. // 

When Blair got up that morning, Jim and Jalen were already gone, so he got busy doing the paperwork and did some special work on the finances so he could open an account for Jalen for college or something. And maybe he and Jim could open one for the baby too. As he busied himself he couldn't believe how fast the day went by. The fax machine beeped and he went to see who and what was being sent to them. Neither man was expecting anything. Blair picked the paper up and saw it was for Jim from Simon and put it to the side of the machine. As the fax itself came through, he couldn't help but read it. It was too much of a temptation having it sitting there. As he read, he didn't know if he was happy or not. They had just discussed dropping the charges and here it was, all done with already. No more talking about it. // Well Sandburg, stop advising him to do things if that's not what you want him to do. // 

Jim came walking in the back door with Jalen following him and smiled at Blair and then saw the look on his mates face and stopped in his tracks. "What's up, Chief?" 

"Just got the fax from Simon. Funny, I thought we might discuss it some more before you made the decision." 

"Chief, you told me to do it, so I did it." Jim said as he stormed into the kitchen. 

Jalen didn't know what to do or say. So he went with, "Blair, it's my fault. All my fault. He wants things to go easier for me. Please don't be mad at him, all right?" Then he walked up the stairs and Blair realized that he might be 18, but he was still a kid, and didn't want Blair mad at his dad. 

Blair followed him up the stairs and said, "I'm sorry for jumping on his case, Jalen. I'll go and apologize. I did tell him to do it. I just thought we'd discuss it some more." 

"He's not much on talking, Blair. I thought you would have noticed that by now." 

"You're right again." Blair said smiling. 

As he walked down the stairs he found himself almost wanting to run, so that he could get to Jim and talk to him. He walked into the kitchen and saw the older man standing looking out the window and went up behind him, and slid his hands around his waist. "How you doing, big man?" 

"I'm fine." Jim answered curtly. 

"Okay, I'm going to apologize quickly so it won't hurt so much. I'm sorry that I told you what I thought you should do. I'm sorry that I freaked when you made an actual decision without me. I'm sorry for making you angry. And I'd now like to have the make up sex." 

Blair could feel tremors going through Jim's body and said, "Jim?" 

As Jim turned around Blair found out why he was trembling. He was trying not to laugh. He looked into Blair's eyes and said, "I forgive you and I love you. Now lead the way for the make-up sex." 

"Hey Jim, do you promise to offer make-up sex anytime we argue. No matter what?" 

"Sure, I love being with you, Chief, you don't have to wait till make-up sex for that." 

As they went up the stairs, Jalen passed by them and said, "Geeze, you're like teenagers." 

"Jealous?" Blair asked jokingly. 

"As a matter of fact, maybe." He laughed all the way down the stairs and yelled out as he walked out the door, "See you guys later on. I'm out of here." 

"Be careful, Jalen." Jim answered and Blair said, "What he said." 

As soon as the door was shut, Jim started chasing Blair up the stairs and threw him onto the bed. // I wonder if sex will always be like this with us. Or does it stop being great? No, I can't imagine Blair ever letting anything get boring. // 

Jim took his time loving Blair, even though the young man, was begging for release. He loved making love to his mate slowly and loved hearing him beg. It made things even hotter. When Jim could take it no longer, he entered Blair slowly and began working up a rhythm and before long they were both on the edge. 

"Come on baby, come for me." Blair begged as he pulled on his own cock, screaming as Jim adjusted the way his cock was hitting his prostate. There was something about Blair telling him that, that made the man lose his cool completely. Just as soon as he felt Blair start to come, he was coming, screaming out Blair's name. 

They lay in each other's arms and Blair said, "You think it'll always be this great?" 

"Oh yeah, I can't imagine you letting anything get less that great around here." 

"Man, I love when you sweet talk me. Keep it up and we'll never get into the kitchen to make dinner." Blair teased.

"Maybe all I need to eat is right here." Jim said going down and cleaning Blair's cock off with his tongue. He wasn't shocked when the young man's cock started to get hard once again. "You're going to be the death of me, Chief." 

"Hey, I was going to go and make dinner, you're the one that went down and started this. Oh god, keep doing that. Oh yeah? that? This feels terrific? Shit?Jim you don't have to do that? Really?" 

Jim slid his tongue into Blair's anus as the young man totally lost it. "God, now I know why you loved this the other night. Oh shit, I'm going to come already. Jim, fuck me again." 

Jim pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his now hard and weeping cock. As he slid in he started pounding Blair like he'd never done before. "I love you, babe." 

Blair came with the words alone and Jim followed suit shortly after. They ended up taking a short nap after that, because they were both exhausted. When Jim woke up, he smelled something good cooking and saw it wasn't Blair doing the cooking. He was still sleeping in the bed next to him. // Must be Jalen. // 

He showered and went downstairs leaving his love to sleep a little longer. "Hey, what ya making?" 

"Hey dad. I thought I would make dinner for you two lovebirds." 

"So what is it?" 

"Beef stew and biscuits. Wanna wake Blair up or you going to make him starve?" 

"I'll go and get him up now. Need any help setting the table?" 

"Nah, Dad. Go, get Blair up and it'll be on the table when you get down here." 

Smiling Jim walked back upstairs, woke Blair up and got him back down in record time. They were both starving. // This sex more than once a day business was killing the calories like mad. I wonder if Jim thinks about that too. // 

They ate a nice dinner all together, as a family and Jim once again realized he was blessed and would try to never take either of these men for granted again. 

 

 

Tune in next week: 

What's wrong with Cassie? Gosh, what do you think?

Will Brian and Megan get married? Silly question. 

What will happen when Lisa finds out that Jim dropped the charges against her? She?ll make his life fucking miserable.

Will we ever meet the girls that Joel and Brown met in town? Yeah, if I could ever get them in a story. Geeze.


	9. Part 9

Carter Ranch Part 9

Patt

 

The phone rang in the bunkhouse first thing that bright and sunny day, pulling a tired Brian Rafe out of a deep slumber. He hated waking up, that would mean he had to move from Megan Conner's side. // Shit? You have it bad, man. You need to talk to her about getting married. // 

Rafe picked the phone up and answered, "Rafe." 

"Good morning, I hope I didn't wake you up. I'd like to speak with Megan Conner." 

"Could I ask who's calling please?" Brian inquired, not recognizing the voice at all. 

"Dr. Miller." 

He woke Megan up and said, "Meg, it's Dr. Miller. Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" 

"Not that I know of." Taking the phone she said, "Hello Dr. Miller. What can I do for you?" 

"Ms. Conner, when you were in the last time for the miscarriage, we ran some tests. Well all of the tests are back and we have some news for you." 

"What news?" 

"You must have been carrying twins, you're still pregnant. They would have had to be fraternal. They were separate eggs and amnio bags. Anyway we ran the blood tests and you're still very much pregnant. Have you felt all right?" 

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. Bri, we're still pregnant." 

"You're kidding?" 

"Dr. Miller, I've been sick a lot, but I figured it was depression or something. When should I come in?" 

"I want you and your husband to come in tomorrow at 2:00. See you then. And congratulations." 

"Thank you, you've made us very happy." Getting off the phone, Megan went into Brian's arms and said, "I'm so happy, are you happy?" 

"Hell yes I'm happy. Now will you marry me?" 

"Hell yes I'll marry you." She answered. 

Before long they were doing some congratulating of their own. After their shower, they dressed to go and spread the good word. 

"Meg, I don't mean to be a stubborn ass, but you know I am. Could you stay away from dangerous things until after you deliver?" Rafe bossed well at times. 

"I think that could be arranged. I'll talk to Jim. I don't normally get into that bit of taking it easy because you're pregnant, but I don't want to lose this one, Bri. I'm so happy." 

Joel was pouring a cup of coffee when they walked out of their room and he said, "What did I miss? Something good I would guess." 

"Guess who's still pregnant?" Rafe asked grinning. 

"No shit?" Joel shouted as he grabbed Megan and swung her around in his joy. "Brown, get out here you have to hear the news." 

He walked out of the shower with only a towel on and said, "Okay, what's going on?" 

"Megan's still pregnant." Rafe said again. 

Brown grabbed her next and swung her around. "Hey guys, you're making me sick with all the spinning around. Seriously." 

"Sorry." Both men said at the same time. 

"When do you see the doctor?" Brown asked. 

"Go get some clothes on and we'll fill you in on the news." Rafe said as he started to fix some breakfast for everyone. 

As they sat at the table eating, Megan told them everything the doctor said and repeated it again when Jalen and Jim got there. She got up to clear the dishes and Jim grabbed her and pulled her into a huge hug. "Just don't swing me around, okay?" 

"I wasn't planning on it. Wouldn't that make you sick, being pregnant and all?" 

"See, at least there's one guy who knows this." 

"He doesn't count, he's gay. Gay guys know this shit." Brown said laughing. 

"Yeah, what Brown said," Joel added. 

"Do you mind if I call and tell Blair?" Jim asked shyly. 

"No, let me." Megan answered. 

So she called Blair and told him the news and he came running into the bunkhouse at full speed and hugged her hard. He didn't try to spin her around, which she was grateful for. "This is great news, Megan. I'm very happy for both of you." 

"We're going to get married." Rafe said. 

"No lie? When?" Jim asked. 

"Well we've not discussed that part yet. But soon." 

Blair was sitting there and he said, "Would you mind if we built a small house here for you two and the baby. That way you're still here, but you'll have your own home too. You'll have a yard and everything." 

"I love that idea, Sandy. That's great." Megan said hugging him. 

"Jim before I forget, Simon called and said to call him it was important." 

"Okay, I'll call now. Megan, do you mind if I tell him your news?" 

"No, that's fine. Tell he and Cassie." She said smiling. 

He called the Banks home and heard, "Banks." 

"Hey Simon, what's up? " 

"Morning Jim. First off did you get the fax yesterday?" 

"Yeah, sorry I got sidetracked and didn't let you know." 

"Next, I went with Cassie to the doctor last night, because she was so sick and she's pregnant. Do you believe it?" 

"Holy shit, so is Megan. Hey guys, Cassie is pregnant too." Jim called out from the phone. 

"Tell Conner I said Congratulations to her and Rafe." 

"Here you can tell her yourself, she's standing here dying to talk to you now." 

"Hey Simon. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Megan said smiling. 

"Back at you, Conner. Must be something in the water. They told us she was unable to get pregnant and when we least suspected it, there it is." 

"Are you happy, Simon?" 

"Yes, we're both very happy. We've always wanted a family." 

"Well here's the guys." Megan said handing the phone off to Brown, Rafe, Joel and then Blair. They all talked to Simon and told him congratulations and finally when was all said and done, Jim turned to Megan and said, "Could I talk with you outside please?" 

"Sure, come on. I need a walk anyhow." 

The two walked outside and started on a brisk stroll around the bunkhouse. 

"Megan, I don't know how to say this, but I really want you to stop working with us for the time being. Maybe you could do the book-work and some other things around here until after the baby." 

"That sounds good to me." Megan said easily. 

"What? No fighting?" 

"Nope, I don't want to lose this one. Jim that scared the crap out of me and I don't want to put either of us through that again. Will you do me a favor?" 

"Sure. You know I'd do anything for you." 

"Would you see if you could feel or hear the baby yet with your sense of touch or hearing?" 

"Sure." Jim put his ear down to her belly and just held still and listened. Finally he looked up at her and said, "I'll be damned. It's just barely there for me to hear, but I hear her." 

"Her?" 

"I call all babies her. I don't know why." 

"Well I hope it is a little girl. I want a little girl bad." 

"Are you saying you'd throw a little boy away? One that looked just like Brian?" 

"Of course not, silly man. You know I'll love whatever I have. I just always wanted a daughter." 

"Come on Conner, they're going to think something is wrong. Lets get back." 

In the coming months, Conner, Cassie and the men knew that they'd have to help Jim get through the fact that his baby was due at the same time. It wasn't going to be easy, but it would be worth it. The months flew by and finally Jim got a call in the middle of the night. 

"Ellison." 

"James Ellison?" 

"Yes, why are you calling me and especially at 3 in the morning?" 

"I'm Dr. Miller, I've met you with Megan Conner. Well I delivered your baby girl this evening and the mother isn't doing really well. She asked for us to notify you at once." 

"I have a little girl?" Jim asked tearfully. 

Blair hugged him to let him know that he was there. 

"When can you get here, Mr. Ellison? She's not doing well at all." 

"I'm on my way." 

Jim jumped out of bed and Blair started to get ready too and he said, "No, you stay here in case I need you to bring Jalen. Please?" 

"What's wrong Jim?" 

"She's not doing well and the doctor said I need to hurry." 

"Then get Jalen up now so he can meet his baby sister before it's too late." 

"No, not the baby. I mean Lisa. She's the one that's not doing well." 

"All the more reason to let him know. That's his mom. I'll get him up now. And we'll all go together." 

"Okay, thanks, Blair." 

"No problem. Just remember that I'm here for you." 

Jalen was ready in record time and they raced to the hospital to see Lisa and new baby girl. Once there, they were escorted to the maternity ward, where they were then led to Lisa's room. Blair stopped outside of her room and said, "I'll wait out here, man." 

"Thanks, Blair." 

When they walked in, she smiled at the two men in her life. Well they had been out of her life for some time now, but for now, they were both back in. 

"Hi Jalen honey. Did you see your new baby sister? She's so cute. She looks just like her daddy." 

"I'll go and see her in a few minutes, Mom. I wanted to hug you. Okay?" 

"Sure, baby, you can hug me anytime you want to." 

Jalen hugged her and held on for a long time while Jim just stood to the side of the bed. Finally Lisa put her hand out, asking for Jim to join them and he did. He didn't feel comfortable doing it, but at the same time, he was worried about the mother of his baby. 

"Jim, I signed papers for you. She'll be yours. I had cancer when I got pregnant. If I had gotten the therapy she would have died, so I figured it would be best this way. I've left all medical papers you'll need for her as she grows into a young woman." 

Jalen began to cry and Jim found himself on the verge himself. "Lisa, I'll take really good care of her. Don't you worry about that. You know how much I love Jalen, and she'll be no different." 

"Thank you Jim. I know I've been awful to be around for the last nine months, but hopefully you'll forgive me and let her know that I was a decent person. Just confused sometimes." 

"You know I will, Lisa." 

"Jalen honey, go and see your baby sister. Her name is Dakota Rose. She's named after my Maiden name, Jim. Do you mind?" 

"No, it's a lovely name. She'll be a perfect little Dakota, I'm sure." 

"Jim, I'm sorry but I need to sleep. Please take good care of our little girl. Tell her I loved her, okay?" 

"I will, Lisa. I will." Jim leaned down and kissed her on the lips and then held her for a little while. Then she fell asleep and Jim left the room. He walked down to the nursery and saw Blair and Jalen making a big thing over a baby and couldn't wait to see her. 

A nurse walked up and said, "Mr. Ellison, I need you to follow me and sign all of the paperwork and you'll be able to take little Dakota home tomorrow." 

"Okay, lead the way." Jim said sadly. On one hand he was tickled pink to have a baby for he and Blair to raise. On the other hand, he was scared to death to do it. And lastly, he wasn't sure he ever hated Lisa enough to wish her dead. // God, such sadness on a day of someone's birth. // 

When Jim got done signing all of the paperwork, and having it notarized, he went back up to the floor and the doctor asked to see him. 

"Mr. Ellison, your wife is going to be gone soon. She let the cancer go on too long. We suggest you take her home to die." 

"Dr. I'm sorry, you have the wrong impression. We don't live together. She's not my wife. I'm with someone else. I don't think that person would agree to taking Lisa home, believe me." 

"I was hoping that she could die around friends and family." 

"Let me talk to my SO." 

"Certainly. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

When he finally got to the glass window he knew which baby was his immediately. She did look like he did. Jim chuckled to himself. "Chief, she's a sweetie isn't she?" 

"Yeah, Jim she sure is. Is Lisa going to let you see her a lot now?" 

"Excuse us for a moment, Jalen." 

"Dad, it's okay, I know she's dying, I could see it on her face." 

"I'm sorry Jalen. I'm really sorry." He just held on to his son and glanced at the new baby that would soon be his. 

"So, you're going to get custody?" Blair asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, Blair what do you think of that?" 

"I think it's great. Now we'll have two kids. Jalen, I'm happy for you and Jim." 

"For you too, Blair. We're a couple remember?" 

"Yeah, I think I remember." Blair said as he stood on tiptoe and kissed Jim soundly. 

 

 

Tune in next week, to see how Lisa is doing. Raise your hand if you really care. Okay, I do feel a little bad for her. I said a little bit bad. 

Will Megan and Cassie have their babies soon? Who knows with me. They could be delivered at light speed for all I know. 

Will this become a never-ending soap opera? (Like it isn't already)


	10. Part 10

Carter Ranch Part 10  
by Patt

 

"Blair I need to ask you something important." Jim said. 

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Lisa wants to come home to die. She doesn't want to be alone. Could she come to our place?"

"Shit... Jim I don't know about that. How about if we put her in a really nice hotel and let Jalen stay with her a lot?"

"Okay, that'll be fine."

"Shit... I'm such an asshole. I'm sorry. Jalen's losing his mom and the only thing I can think about is how I don't want her around you. I'm sorry Jim. Yes, she can come to our home."

Pulling Blair into his arms he said, "Thanks, Chief. I'll go and tell the doctor."

For the rest of the day, Jalen and Jim spent time with Lisa, hoping that she could get a little stronger. But as the day went on, she got worse. At ten that night, Lisa died quietly in her sleep. Jalen and Jim were both with her. Blair was in the nursery with their little girl. 

When he looked up, holding Dakota in his arms, he saw Jim walking towards the nursery. He could tell it wasn't good news he had to tell him. Blair stood up and set Dakota in her bassinet and left the nursery to meet Jim half-way. He pulled Jim into his arms and told him how sorry he was for their loss. 

"Thanks, baby. I hated her most of the time, but towards the end, she turned into a nice person. She could have made our lives miserable with Dakota and all. But she wanted her to be with the men that loved her Jalen so. Thank you for helping me love and be loved."

"God, I do love you, big man."

They held each other for a short time until Blair's phone went off. He pulled away and answered, "Sandburg."

"Blair, it's Megan. Could you guys come to the hospital, I'm in labor and it's too soon."

"We're already here, Megan. Hang on, okay?"

"What's up Chief?"

"Megan's here. Premature labor and the doctor is trying to stop it now. She wanted us to come up and calm Brian down."

Jim grabbed the phone from Blair and called Brown and Taggert and filled them in, so they could come up too. Then he called Simon and Cassie. They'd want to be there too. 

"Man, I hope this little one's going to be all right. Megan's been so excited. And we got the house done, the room is decorated and she's ready to be a mom. God wouldn't be so cruel again, would he?" Blair asked with much sorrow in his voice. 

"Don't give up already. She's tough. The baby's tough. She made it this far didn't she?"

"She? Jim is it a girl?"

"When I looked at the ultrasound, it looked like a little girl to me. And the heartbeat sounds a lot different then Cassie's baby. So I think that it's a girl. On that same note, I think that Simon and Cassie's baby is a boy."

Both men just smiled at each other and walked towards where Megan said she was. When they arrived outside the door to Megan's room, Jim rapped on the door quietly and Rafe opened it and went right into Jim's arms. 

"It's going to be fine, Brian. Don't you worry about your baby or Megan."

"I'm trying to stay calm, but the damn contractions won't stop. They've got her on Breathine right now and it's making her shake like crazy. She's not wild about it. But she'll do anything for our baby."

Jim walked over to the bed and kissed Megan on the cheek. She smiled up at him and said, "Jim will you sit here and listen and let me know if you hear something wrong with the baby's heartbeat?"

"Megan, they have you hooked up to this machine, I'm sure that it's better than anything I can do." Jim said rubbing a hand over her belly. 

Rafe and Blair watched from the doorway as Megan closed her eyes and the contractions seemed to stop as Jim rubbed her belly. Before long she was sleeping. 

A while later the doctor came in and said, "Well the contractions have stopped for right now, but in case they don't, you don't have to worry so much. Little girls have stronger lungs than little boys, so she's going to be just fine."

"So it's all right if we have her this early?" Rafe asked. 

"Yes, she'll be all right. Megan is far enough along for this little one to make it just fine."

Suddenly the contractions started again. The doctor looked at Jim and Blair and said, "I think we need to have them alone for awhile. I'll come out and tell you how they're doing."

"Jim, please don't leave." Megan said crying softly. 

"Megan, I'll listen from the waiting room, okay? And if I hear anything wrong, I'll come running."

"Okay. Thank you." 

Cassie, Simon, Brown and Taggert walked into the waiting room and joined Jim, Blair and Jalen to await the outcome of Baby Girl Rafe. After about six hours, the doctor came walking out with a huge smile on her face. 

"Everything went well. The baby is doing fine and so is Megan. She'll be in the nursery soon. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, Doctor." Jim said shaking the woman's hand.

"No problem. It's nice to see that this baby and Megan have such good friends."

They all walked down to the nursery waiting to see the newest addition to the Rafe family. While there, Joel said, "Jim, Dakota is a doll baby. She's precious."

"Thanks, Joel. We like her." Jim said pulling Blair into a hug. 

Blair pulled Jim down for a quick kiss and said, "Go and hold your daughter Jim."

"Our daughter, Blair. Our daughter." Jim said hugging him hard. 

"Okay, I like the sounds of that. Now go and hold our daughter."

As Jim sat in the nursery holding Dakota Rose, they finally brought in a baby and showed Jim. He smiled and looked up with tears in his eyes. // God, you have a baby and you go all soft on everyone and everything. //

Through the glass, they all looked at the new baby girl, Rafe. She was darling with her curly hair, huge eyes and loud scream. Jim was wincing in the background. Blair walked into the nursery and took over for a while to give Jim's ears a break. 

"Jesus, she's got some scream on her." Jim said laughing. 

"Takes after her Mom." Brown said laughing. 

Rafe walked up behind them and said, "What do you think of her?"

"She's gorgeous." Jalen said. 

"We think so. Jim, is that Dakota Rose?"

"Yeah, she's got the same birthday as your baby. What are you naming her anyhow?"

"We've decided on Jensen Grace. We'll call her Jenn."

"I love that." Blair said hugging Rafe. 

"Thanks, we thought it sounded nice. Well I best get back to Megan and tell her that you're all here. She was wondering." 

"Can I see her for a moment?" Jim asked. 

"Sure, go ahead." Rafe said smiling. He knew what a softie Jim was and that he knew Megan better than anyone. He also knew that he wanted to be alone with Megan for just a moment. Rafe was happy to allow this, and know that Meg had that good a friend. 

Jim walked into Megan's room, after he knocked. She was sleeping. He bent down and kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes and said, "You ole softie you."

"Yeah, but don't let it get around. I love her, Megan. She's beautiful."

"Thank you, Jim. I can't wait to see Dakota. Just think, our little girls will be growing up together. I'm so glad of that."

"Me too, Megan, me too. Well I better let Brian get back in here. I'll see you tonight. We get to take Dakota home tonight. We've got to go shopping and get things ready."

"Okay, well we get to go home in the morning. So Dakota will be the big sister of the two."

Smiling Jim walked out of the room, to find Blair and start their lives as Daddies. As he walked up he heard Blair say, "Jalen you're coming with us, right? We need some young person's advice on what looks best for her room. We can count on you, right?"

"You know you can count on me, Blair. She's going to be one lucky little girl."

"Thanks, Jalen. Lets find Jim and go shopping."

Jim was standing there beaming when they both turned around. "Or he'll find us." Blair said laughing. 

They walked out of the hospital, knowing that their lives had changed, but changed for the better. 

Life was good. 

 

END 

 

Tune in next week when we find out about Cassie and Simon's baby. I'm writing as fast as I can. 

What's new with everyone and when will we ever meet the women in Brown and Taggert's' lives? Never. I still haven't figured out a way to work them into the story. I was thinking of using one of the daughters from next door. Couldn't you just see it now? 

Can we rename this to Peyton Ranch? I already do call it Peyton Ranch. I think Megan should have named her baby Peyton.


	11. A Child is Born and Once a Daddy, Always a Daddy!

Carter Ranch Part 11: A Child Is Born and  
Once A Daddy, Always A Daddy!  
Author/psuedonym: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Pairing: J/B  
Category: drama/humor  
Date: September 18, 2003  
Notes: Block is still here. Someone kill me now. Oh and the legal part of this story, takes place in hyper-speed. So keep that in mind.   
Also, the person to blame for this story is Mary hilsme@yahoo.com. She gave me the great ideas. Thank you, Mary.   
More notes: Poor Jalen. Jalen Owwwwieeees.   
Warning: m/m bad language.   
Summary: Someone hurts Jim's son. It won't be allowed. 

 

***********************************************************

Two months after Dakota Rose and Jensen Grace were born, Simon and Cassie had their little boy. 

It was two in the morning and the phone was ringing. Jim hated ringing phones in the middle of the night. Picking it up he said, "Ellison."

"Hey Jim. We have a boy. Just like you said. He's healthy and big. Weighed 10 pounds. I had to talk to you and tell you about him. He's so damn cute." Simon was rambling big time. 

"Congratulations, Simon. Kiss Cassie for me."

Blair grabbed the phone and asked, "So what's his name?"

"Hey Sandburg."

"Well that's an odd name for your baby." Blair teased. 

"Very funny. Cassie had chosen Jefferson Tyler Banks long ago and I still like it. What do you and Jim think of it?"

Blair told Jim the name and it was Jim's turn to take the phone. "I love that name. Wonderful choice. Tell Cassie she has great taste." 

"Thanks Jim. What does Sandburg think?"

Jim handed the phone over to Blair and he said, "I think it's a beautiful name. It will give him great confidence and make him go far."

"Thanks, Sandburg. I'll let you guys go back to sleep now. Just had to tell you the news. Night." Simon hung up quickly and went back to his wife and son. Jefferson truly was a beautiful baby. All of the nurses said they thought he was the prettiest baby they had ever seen. As Simon watched his sleeping wife and child, his heart swelled with pride, pleasure and delight. 

In the morning, Jim and Blair went down to the bunkhouse to tell everyone the news. As expected, they were all thrilled. Then they walked over to Rafe and Megan's house. 

"Jim, we should tear down the bunkhouse and build townhouses instead. We could build two story ones, to save space. That way our people will always have a place for family if they need it." 

"Do we have enough for that?" Jim wondered aloud. 

"Yeah, we have plenty. My Grandparents left me a lot of money. Do you want to do this?"

"Sounds good to me." Jim leaned in for a kiss. 

Blair knocked on the door and a very tired Rafe opened it. "What?"

"Wow, good to see you too, Brian." Blair smiled. 

"Sorry. Jensen was up all night long again. We're exhausted."

"Sorry man, that sucks." Blair rubbed the new father's tired shoulders. 

"Where is Dakota?" Rafe noticed they were alone. 

Jim turned around and Rafe laughed at the backpack type baby holder she was sitting in. Dakota was all smiles and this made Rafe even angrier. At that moment, Jensen started to scream her lungs out and Jim said, "I'll get her."

Jim walked into the nursery and picked her up. He talked with her; made her smile and then she fell asleep again. 

Brian stood mouth gapping wide open and finally asked, "How did you do that?"

Megan walked into the room and said, "Yes, please share. We're so tired."

"I didn't do anything. I just held her and talked to her. She fell right to sleep. Call me tonight and I'll come down." Jim offered. 

"Okay, I'm getting desperate." Megan walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

"Hey, we have news." Blair blurted out. 

"Where is Dakota?" Megan asked. 

Jim turned around and Megan laughed. "You are too cute for words, Daddy Ellison."

Rafe said, "So what's the news?"

Blair was almost bouncing. "First off, Simon and Cassie had the baby this morning. Ten pounds. His name is Jefferson Tyler Banks. Is that a cool name or what?"

"OH my god, it's wonderful. I'll go pick something up for Jefferson today." Megan was almost in the other room when she stopped and said, "What's the other news?"

"I've decided to tear down the bunkhouse and put up four or five condo type dwellings. That way anyone that works here can have their family here too." Blair was beaming with pride. 

"This is great. We'll be family friendly. I love it." Megan smiled and then kissed Blair. 

"Hey, stay away from my man." Jim teased. 

Walking back up to their house, Jim asked, "When is that nanny supposed to interview?"

"Tomorrow. So keep your panties on." Blair burst out laughing. 

"Boxer briefs, bucko." Jim kissed him soundly. 

"While you just relax a little, can I go shopping for our new nephew?" Blair asked. 

"Sure. I'm going to feed her breakfast, give her a bath and then put her down for her first nap." Jim gave him his itinerary. 

"Call down to the bunkhouse to be sure someone's going to do the work." Blair loved bossing his man. 

"I talked to Joel about it last night. Taken care of, bossy."

Once Blair left, Jim got Dakota all taken care of and put her in her bed. He went down stairs and began to make dinner preparations. Beef stew sounded damn good. He had his back to the doorway, but knew that Jalen was standing there.

"Hi son. I'm making beef stew for dinner."

"Daddy?"

Jim turned around quickly at the name being used. Jalen had never called him that. There he stood, bloodied and bruised. 

"What happened, baby?" Jim had his arms around him in record time. Then he could feel Jalen begin to loose control. The crying was heartbreaking. 

"Come on, Jalen, let's go upstairs and soak in the tub."

Jim started the water while never letting go of Jalen once. Once the water was ready, Jim said, "Son, we have to take your clothes off now."

This seemed to make Jalen cry harder, worrying Jim all the more. He began to take Jalen's clothing off and saw all of the bruising covering his torso. Then Jim pulled his pants and boxers off and saw the damage done to his son's penis and balls. Jim helped him get in the tub and finally when Jalen fell asleep, Jim began to wash some of the blood off. He knew it was going to hurt his son and hated doing it. 

Blair walked by the doorway and saw Jim washing Jalen and said, "Oh god, what happened?"

"I don't know yet." Jim answered and Blair came in and began to look over the damage. 

"Jim, we need to take him to Urgent Care."

"Okay, let me see if I can get one of the guys to stay with Dakota." Jim said as calmly as he could. 

Jalen open the one eye that still could open and said, "Daddy, please don't leave her here."

"All right. We'll take her with us, baby boy. Calm down. Now we need to get you clean, dried off and dressed." Jim was trying to be brave, but was losing the battle. 

Blair whispered in Jim's ear, "Why is he calling you Daddy? And why are you calling him baby boy?"

"Because we need it right now. Okay?" Jim yelled without meaning to. 

"Fine." Blair walked down to Dakota's room and got her ready to go. Then he walked down and got her bottles ready. He suddenly realized that Simon would need to meet them there.

"Banks."

"Simon, we need you to meet us in Urgent care in the next two hours or so." Blair stated. 

"What happened?"

"Someone almost killed Jalen." Blair was sniffing by this time. 

"It's all right, Sandburg. I'll be there when you get there." Simon hung up as quickly as he had answered. 

When they got Jalen to Urgent Care, Jim had to carry him in. He seemed to be getting worse. The Doctors got him right in and began to check him over. 

Simon walked into the exam room and said, "Shit..." He couldn't believe the damage that had been done to this young man. 

The doctor looked at everyone in the room and said, "Out. Everyone out. I'll call you back when he can talk to you."

Jalen began to sob and Jim was losing all control leading to the waiting room. Blair touched his arm and said, "I'll go in, and you hold Dakota."

Simon growled, "The doctor just said for us to leave."

"Well I'm not leaving our son in there. And I'm smaller, so won't take up so much room." Blair walked off to the exam room. 

Jim held Dakota so close; she started fussing. Simon took her in his arms and said, "Do some deep breathing exercises."

"They're checking him for rape." Jim was almost hysterical. 

"Do you think he was?"

"No, I don't think so. He had no smell of semen on him anyway." Jim explained. 

"What are they saying now?" Simon asked, knowing Jim was listening. 

"Jalen is sobbing in Blair's arms and saying he is sorry."

"I wonder what he's sorry for?" Simon asked and Jim wondered too. 

After about two hours, Blair came out and said, "They have to admit him. He's bleeding internally and they need to do some things to get him better."

Jim pulled Blair into his arms, easily since Dakota was now on his back again. "Jim, he's so hurt. The doctor said if he wouldn't have made it to you, he would have died."

"Fuck..." Jim whispered. 

"They want to talk to you." Blair took the baby off Jim's back and pushed him towards the room. 

Jim walked in and found a sleeping Jalen. 

"Well Dad, here is what we have. He's got four broken ribs, one broken ankle, internal injuries that can't be determined until we do the MRI, and major damage has been done to his penis. I'm not sure what we'll be doing for that. We have to wait and see. Now, here is what he told me. He's been dating this girl who he loves dearly. They are both 18, so there should be no problem, right? Well her dad used to work for you and told Jalen to stay away from her. Her name is Samantha Nolan. Her Dad's name is Bill Nolan. He and seven other men tried to kill your son. They almost succeeded. I need you to file charges and then I need you to stay by his side the entire time he's here. He's scared to death and we need to think of Jalen."

"Doctor Mason, thank you very much. I'll do everything you say to do. Thank you for saving my son's life. Can I ask one more thing?"

"He wasn't raped if you're wondering. He was spared that."

"Thank you. I'll go and get the Sheriff." Jim walked out and got Simon. They filled out the paperwork and then the Doctor filled out his section and Jalen was on his way upstairs. 

"Chief, I need to go with him."

"Go. I've got Dakota."

 

For the next three weeks Jim never left Jalen's side. The doctor's didn't know why, but he was still in a coma. While Jim was there he had plenty of time to plan out Bill's death. And he did intend on killing the fucker. Rafe, Joel and Brown were running the ranch while Jim was working out his murder arrangement. 

One day Samantha Nolan walked into the room and Jim glared at her. 

"Mr. Ellison, I know you must hate me, but I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"I beg of you, not to kill my Daddy. He's a jerk but he's my Daddy. Please don't kill him." Samantha begged. 

"Too bad he didn't show my son the same mercy. No, I will give him no fucking mercy. He tried to kill my son and he'll pay for it. Please leave." Jim sat back down and held on to Jalen's hand. 

 

That afternoon Brown walked in and sat next to Jim and said, "Jim, you'll never guess who I'm dating."

Jim looked at him oddly and asked, "Who?"

"Shannon Miller. Do you remember her, Jim? The big boss from next-door's daughter? Anyhow, she's been telling me what they're saying over there. Do you want to hear?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"They're all quite upset with Bill Nolan, so they're going to fix his wagon." Brown smiled at Jim. 

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"They're going to break his arms, his legs and his feet. Oh and his hands. They're teaching him you don't touch the neighbor's kin." Brown smiled. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Mr. Miller has been very upset about it. Simon has been out there four times. His boys are assholes and now his lead man is going to jail. But not until those boys get a hold of him first." Henry was almost laughing. 

"Henry, does old man Miller know that Shannon is dating you?"

"Hell no. He'd probably have me killed." 

"I hate these people, but I'd rather see Bill Miller in prison than beat up. Henry, ask them to not touch him, just take him to Simon instead. Weasel. He's probably hanging out and hiding, right?" Jim asked. 

"Okay, I can do that. Take care of Jalen for us." Brown leaned down and kissed the top of Jim's head while he was sitting. Jim had to smile at the love and affection shown to him, from his friends. 

So the Miller crew did indeed hog-tie Nolan and take him into town and turn him in to Simon. 

Because Jalen was still in a coma, the Judge decided to go ahead with the trial and they found him guilty. She gave him 10 years, but he could get out in six if he did a good job. He found out that trying to kill someone didn't work. 

(This is Patt's Universe. They can do this in Patt's Court.)

 

Five weeks after the attack, Jalen woke up. The doctor's found no brain damage and things were looking up. 

"Dad, have you been here the whole time?" Jalen asked. 

Jim leaned in and said, "What happened to Daddy?"

"Oh god, I called you Daddy?"

"I loved it, Jalen. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Now, I want you to go home and see your baby girl."

"I see her every day, Jalen. Blair brought her daily to see me and her brother."

"Dad, I need you to leave. I have some things to take care of." Jalen was blushing big time and Jim saw his son's cock standing up. 

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, now could you leave?" 

"Jalen, who do you think helped the nurses do this while you were in a coma?" Jim asked. 

"You had to do it?" Jalen blushed furiously. 

"I also gave you your baths every day and any other bodily function that had to be taken care of. I'm your Dad, it's my job."

"Thank you for being here, Dad."

"Your welcome. I love you so much. And I'm so damn grateful to have you alive." Jim leaned down and started kissing Jalen all over his face. 

"Yuck. That's gross." 

"Live with it." Jim kissed the top of his head and then sat back. 

Jim realized that before long, life would go back to normal. He was going to make sure and give Jalen his own place. He might need it. 

 

end 

Will we find more out about Shannon Miller? (Henry's girlfriend) I would hope so. 

Will we hear more about the ranch? This takes place on a ranch? Who would have thunk? 

Will Jalen be fine? Heck yeah. 

Will the houses be built for the next one? Yes, because everything I write is done is hyper speed. LOL 

What about Joel? He's the only one not hooked up with a woman. Will he be interested in a man, instead? You have to wait and see. 

If anyone has any suggestions, I would appreciate them. I still have writers block and I hate it.


	12. I Need A Man

Carter Ranch Part 12: I Need A Man!  
Author/psuedonym: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Pairing: J/B Rafe/Megan Joel/m Jalen/f Henry/f Simon/f  
Date: September 20, 2003  
Notes: Thank you Mary for the beta.   
Also, the person to blame for this story is Mary hilsme@yahoo.com. She gave me the great ideas. Thank you, Mary.   
More notes: Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match. I swear I need to give Jim and Blair a dog and call him Peyton.   
Warning: m/m m/f Sluts, whores and bad language. The slut part is me. There is more sex in here than I've ever had. I'm jealous.   
Summary: Someone needs a man and it isn't Jim or Blair. 

 

Carter Ranch Part 12: I Need A Man!  
By Patt

I Need A Man! (I'm going to start giving them titles.)

 

Everything around Carter Ranch had settled down. Jalen came home from the hospital and in another three weeks, would be able to go back on the drives with the other men. 

Jim and Blair got a Nanny for both Dakota and Jensen. Now everyone was back to work. They had a very small home built next to the Ranch House, and the Nanny moved in. 

Henry and Shannon were doing well. They still had to sneak around, but it was worth it to Henry. He adored making love to that woman. 

Jalen was continuing to see Samantha and it was going well also. Jalen thought he might be in love. Jim had given him one of the Condo's and he and Sam were living together.

Rafe looked out the window and saw a beautifully set up living area on this ranch. Blair had a company come out and build the houses quickly for everyone. Henry loved having his own place and so did Jalen. 

In Henry's Condo, he woke to Shannon's hands sliding over his cock making him rise to meet each stroke. "Feels good baby."

Then she took him in her mouth and sucked and nibbled until he exploded. God, she loved when he had no control. He flipped her over on her back and spread her legs apart. He loved eating her. It was one of his favorite things to do. He made her come three times from licking and sucking alone. By then he was hard again and he slid into her and they moved like poetry in motion. 

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you, Shannon." Both of them came at the same time and lay there trying to breathe right again. 

"Eat me again." She ordered and Henry moved down and found out what he tasted like. // Not bad. No wonder she doesn't mind. //

"You taste good don't you, Henry?"

"Yes, baby, I do."

He went back to eating and licking and before long he was hard again. He slid into her and they made slow passionate love this time. They came together and Henry pulled her into his arms as they went back to sleep for a while.

Jalen was having the same type of morning. Sam was riding his cock and making a lot of noise. Poor Joel's home was in between. She kept riding and riding and Jalen was howling each time she went back down on his dick. Before long, they both came and they were quiet once again. 

Rafe was still standing at the window and Megan walked up behind him and pulled him sweats down. She began to stroke Rafe's cock harder and harder. "Unless you want to have me come right now, you better stop that."

She pulled him into the bedroom and he began to lick her cunt making her squirm and moan with need. "Brian, I'm going to come. Please make love to me now."

Brian did just that. He slid into her vagina feeling her tighten up her muscles. "Meg. If you don't stop doing the muscle thing around my cock, I'm going to come right now."

"You like the way that feels?" Megan asked as she continued to do it, only more-so.

"Megan, I'm going to come, baby. I'm going to come inside of you. Oh baby, here it comes." Megan almost laughed. She wondered why men felt the need to announce when it was happening. If a woman were halfway with it, she would know, anyhow. 

When he rested up, he licked her clit until she came with a small shriek. 

And up at the big house, Jim was fucking Blair really good. Blair had been watching out the window when Jim started to get him ready for love. They were still in the living room and in the main front window as Jim took all of Blair's clothing off and his own too. Then he started to fuck him like mad. While doing this, they both saw Simon drive up. 

"Jim, please. We have to move."

Jim didn't budge. Instead he moved faster and harder inside of Blair. "Am I making you feel good, Chief?"

"Yes, but he's on the way up the stairs. Jim, he can see us. He can see us."

"He's looking at us baby. Now he'll know why I love doing this." Jim knew that he couldn't really see them yet. 

"He sees you fucking me? He can see you?"

"Yes, baby, he can see you. He can see your big cock dripping pre-come. He can see how hard you are from a distance. He can see how badly you need to come."

"Harder Jim. Harder. I want to come. I want him to see."

So Jim fucked him harder and Blair came explosively and Jim followed close behind. Now Simon really was close and Jim grabbed Blair and said, "Come on. Clean up time."

"Let me let Simon in first."

"Chief, you're naked and you're dripping me, all over the floor."

"He didn't see us did he?" Blair asked smiling. 

"No, smart ass. Now let's get dressed." 

At Joel's Condo, he was lying on his stomach as he flipped through the pages of his new magazine. God, some of these models were so beautiful. As he looked, he grew harder and harder. Joel had no idea that Jim was downstairs at his door about to knock. 

"Oh god, yeah. Fuck me. Fuck me just like that." Joel said quietly, but not quietly enough. He was fucking himself with a dildo, and came like a dam breaking. Jim listened and heard no one else. He was confused.

Jim rang the doorbell and Joel opened it, wearing a robe. "Come on in Jim. Is something wrong?"

"I thought we could get an early start with the branding and the fences." Jim suggested. 

"Let me jump in the shower. Won't take me long." Joel ran up to his bathroom and jumped in the shower. 

Jim walked into Joel's room to pick out some clothes for the day when he saw the magazine. It was naked men. Joel was into men. // I'll be damned. // Jim put everything back and walked back downstairs. 

When Joel got down, Jim said, "I already got our horses ready."

"Thank you Jim." 

They left for the day, hoping to accomplish much. Rafe, Jalen, Brown and Megan got their horses saddled up and took off. 

Sam walked over to Henry's and called out for Shannon. 

"Come on, we'll go and have breakfast." 

"Sounds good to me. I'm tired, but hungry." Shannon said. 

"Does everyone wake up this early around here?" Sam asked. 

"Yup. They have to get out on the range."

"What do you think of Henry?"

"I think he's the most wonderful person I've ever met in my life. I love him. I'm hoping he'll ask me to marry him." Shannon whispered. 

"Your father would never let you marry him." Sam countered. 

"I'm pregnant. Henry doesn't know yet, but I'm telling my Daddy tonight. And if he doesn't like it, I'll never see him again."

"Shannon, what about Henry? Did you give him an choice if he wanted a child or not?" Sam was being a bitch now. 

"No, I guess not."

"You better wait until you talk to Henry to talk to your Daddy." Sam suggested evilly. 

"Okay. I'll talk with him tonight."

The girls split up and Sam left town, in the direction to the Miller Ranch. Once there she knocked and Mr. Miller answered, "What?"

"Sir, if I told you what was going on with Shannon, would you let me live on the ranch again?" Sam was not above begging. 

"Would you like to share the house with me, Sam?" Mr. Miller made his intent known. 

"I would love to share the house with you. I think that you would treat me well, too." Sam smiled. 

He took her upstairs and fucked her fast and hard. She never had a chance to come. He was just too fast. She got up and started to get dressed and Miller said, "I want you naked while you make dinner tonight."

"What if someone comes in?"

"It will be their treat. You look beautiful naked." Miller smiled at her and drew her in for a kiss. 

So she walked downstairs naked and began to make the evening meal. Before long the hands were coming in one at a time to see what Miller had told him was now his. She blushed furiously and hoped they would soon be done. 

One of the hands began to rub her and Miller said, "Hands off. She's my baby." He put his arms around her and said, "So where is Shannon and what is she up to?"

Sam filled him in and all of the hands were shocked. "Do you want us to kill him, Mill?" Beacon asked. 

"No, she's disowned from this day on. She's a whore. Spread the word." Miller said sadly. 

That night, Miller fucked Sam about five times and not once was she able to come. 

 

At Carter Ranch:

When Henry got home, he found Shannon crying. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"My dad found out about us and disowned me. The word in town is you are sleeping with a fucking whore. Oh and I found out for sure today I'm pregnant."

"I could care less about your Dad, honey. I'm glad he disowned you. If you're a whore, then so am I. So as long as we're happy being ho's, who cares? And I would love to have a baby with you. Will you marry me?"

She jumped into Henry's arms and began to kiss him all over his face. "I love you, baby. I love you. And yes I will marry you."

Joel was heading to his place when Jim said, "Mind if I come in for a moment?"

"Sure. Come on in Jim. I'll get you a beer. Take a load off. You look as tired as I feel." Joel smiled as he pulled the beer out. 

They sat there and Joel said, "You found out I like men?"

"Yeah, by accident, Joel. I never should have been in your room. I'm sorry. But I wondered if you would like me to find someone for you."

"I've never slept with anyone. I'm a 52-year-old virgin to male sex. Fuck." Joel hung his head. 

"I know someone in town that's really nice. I would like you to meet him. How about we have dinner together. The four of us." Jim asked. 

"Sure, that sounds good. You don't mind Jim?"

"Joel, I'm gay. Why would I mind?"

"Because I used to watch you in the shower, wanting you big time." Joel smiled even larger. 

"You're teasing me aren't you?" Jim asked. 

"Yup. Let me know about dinner."

"Okay, I have to go up to the house and talk to the loves of my life." Jim started for the door. 

"Jim, if you guys ever need a sitter, I'm the man."

"Thanks Joel. I'll see you in the morning."

As Jim walked out Jalen said, "Sam left me. Said she had better things to do."

Jim pulled him in for a hug and said, "Sorry, Jalen. I hope things get better for you soon. Want dinner?"

"I would love dinner. Thanks, Dad." The two men walked into the house and could smell the Stir Fry and Fried Rice. 

Blair walked out of the kitchen and kissed Jim. "I missed you big man. Was it fun out on the range all day long?"

"Actually it was. It was a great day. Everything went well." Jim hugged him close to his body. 

"Jalen, are you going to have dinner with us?" Blair asked sweetly. 

"If that's all right, Blair."

"It's dandy. I love having you here. And you can bond more with your sister too." Blair suggested. 

"Can I go and get her now?" Jalen was already on the staircase. 

"Sure. It's almost dinner time anyhow." Blair called out. 

Blair then pulled Jim into the kitchen and said, "I need you to suck me off."

Jim went down and began to suck the wonderful cock that he had grown to love. It didn't take long and Blair came down Jim's throat. Jim cleaned him all off and put him back in his jeans. "Was that good, baby?"

"Am I conscious?" Blair teased and kissed Jim tasting himself on Jim's lips. 

Jim filled Blair in on what had happened to Jalen that day and Blair felt horrible. He was still telling him about it when Henry knocked at the door. 

"Hey H, come on in." Blair said and then saw who was his date. "Shannon, this probably isn't a good idea."

"Too late, Mr. Sandburg. Sam went over to live with my dad and told him all about Henry and myself. He disowned me and spread the whore rumor all over town." The poor thing looked so sad. 

Jim walked over to her and hugged her hard. "Welcome to the club, Shannon."

"What club, Mr. Ellison?"

"The Ho and slut club of America." Everyone started to laugh. 

Henry said, "Well she thought we should tell you something else too. We're getting married and we're having a baby."

"That's great." Jalen said as he walked down the stairs with Dakota. "This way little sis will have someone to play with besides Jensen."

Shannon said, "Thank you for being so kind. We won't keep you any longer."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Blair asked. 

"Man, it does smell good in here." Henry said smiling. 

Dinner, clean up and baby bath went well that evening. Jim told Blair all about Joel and they decided that their friend in town, named Nick Nason would be perfect. He was a mechanic and one hell of a nice guy. He was about 54 years old and in very nice shape. Jim was thinking Joel would like his shape a lot. 

"What's that smile for?" Blair asked. 

"I was just thinking about how much Joel would enjoy Nick's body." Jim tried to be casual. 

"What are you watching his body for?"

"You've never noticed what a nice body he has?" Jim asked. 

"Well of course I have, but YOU'RE not supposed to be looking."

"Wait that doesn't sound fair at all." Jim whined. 

"Want me to go downstairs and get some cheese?" Blair asked laughing. 

"No, I want you to go downstairs and call Nick and ask him if he'd like to have dinner with the three of us tomorrow night." Jim loved to feel like he was in control. 

"Like being in control, don't you Jim?"

"Sure do."

"Call him yourself." And Blair walked off and got little Dakota ready for bed. 

"I can't win. He's always one step ahead of me." Jim got the bathroom cleaned out and walked right into Blair. 

"I called Nick and he'll meet us at the steak house tomorrow night at 7:00. Is that all right with you?"

"Blair, everything you do is all right with me." Jim kissed him long and hard. 

The following day, after a long hard day on the range, Joel went home to clean up. He was a nervous wreck. He liked the man's name a lot. It sounded sexy. // Oh god. Now you're talking to yourself about how sexy names are. Get a grip, Joel. //

When he walked up to the main house, Jim opened the door and whistled. 

"You really think I look good enough for this person, Jim?"

"You look good enough for any person, Joel. Wait until Blair gets a look see." Jim hugged Joel fast and pulled him in the house. 

"Where is Miss Dakota?" Joel asked. 

"Over at the Nanny's house." Jim answered. 

Blair walked into the room and said, "Hot damn. You look good enough to eat, Joel. Jim, you want to nibble before we leave?"

Joel walked over and hugged Blair so hard it almost took his breath away. "Thank you, Blair."

"Wait a minute. I said nice things too."

"Yes, you did." Joel hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You're the best of friends."

"Ready?" Blair shoved everyone out the door and they were off. 

Sitting at the table, Joel got more nervous and then Nick walked in. Joel was freaking out by then. He was gorgeous. Salt and Pepper hair, fairly long, a 34-inch waist and very nice arms and shoulders. Joel felt totally out of his league. 

Jim stood up and shook hands with Nick. "Hey Nick, this is our friend Joel that I was telling you about."

Joel stood up and shook hands with him. Nick recognized the virgin actions and thought he was beyond cute. 

Dinner went very well. Nick brought out more conversation from Joel all evening long. When the evening was over, Nick leaned into Joel's ear and whispered, "I would like you to come to my house for the night."

Joel blushed under his dark skin and smiled. "Jim and Blair, I have a ride home. Is that all right?"

"Sure, that's great. Have fun." Blair smiled and then he leaned towards Nick and said, "Fuck him senseless."

"I plan on it, Blair. I really like him."

"Well if you two are done whispering, Blair and I are going to go now. Goodnight, guys. Have fun. Be good and be safe." Jim took the bill and went to pay. 

"I need to catch him and pay half of that bill." Joel said. 

"Nah, he won't let you anyhow. How about we get over to my place?" Nick held Joel's hand once they got out of the restaurant. Joel thought he was the sweetest man he could ever hope to meet.

When they got to his house, Nick had Joel naked on the bed in no time flat. He knew that Joel was nervous, but he wasn't going to let him chicken out. 

Nick started with a blowjob that couldn't be topped by many men. Joel felt he lost brain cells when he came. 

Next, Nick tongue fucked Joel until he came all over the bed. "Nick, this isn't fair. You're not coming." 

"Don't you worry. I'll make up for it later." Nick got the lube out and began to loosen Joel up. Once he had three fingers in him and Joel was begging, Nick slid into Joel's tight, hot channel. 

Nick didn't move and Joel asked, "Is something wrong?"

"You're so fucking tight, I'm going to come if I move. So I'm cooling down."

Joel started moving back against Nick's cock and Nick said, "Joel, I'm going to come. Please don't do that."

Joel continued to fuck himself on Nick's cock. Nick yelled out Joel's name and shot into Joel's hole. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Nick was embarrassed. 

"That made me so fucking hot, Nick. I loved you being on the edge. Don't be sorry." Joel waited and Nick finally kissed him. 

They made love two more times and then Nick took Joel to the ranch. "I'd like you to spend the night here if you want to." Joel said nervously. 

"Hell yes. I would love to. Set your alarm for two hours early and we can fuck each other senseless before you go to work." The two men made out all the way into his Condo. 

They made love so many times that Joel lost track. And what was really nice is Nick let Joel fuck him too. And boy did Joel love fucking him. 

In the morning Jim looked down into the parking area and smiled. He had a feeling these two men were meant for each other. It was time that Joel had some happiness in his life. 

end 

Do we need to have a barbecue so all of the babies can start being around each other? You betcha. 

 

Will we find out more with the Miller's? He's such an ass.

 

What about Jalen? Poor thing lost his lousy girlfriend. Who will find him a date? Maybe it will be one of his co-workers.

 

Will there be hate mail coming from Bill, to Blair? But of course. And he won't want to bother Jim with it. So Blair.


	13. Talk to the Man!

Carter Ranch Part 13: Talk To The Man  
by Patt

 

Blair was sitting quietly in the house, after everyone went to work on the ranch. It was nice to have peace and quiet. 

The first thought that came to mind was Joel. He was so damn cute these days. The smile never left that face. Nothing beats that look of a man in love. And Nick had that same look on his face. It was so nice seeing Joel happy after all of these years. Okay, after one year. But Jim had told him how lonely he was all of those years. 

Blair picked up the mail and began to open it. The first one had no return address. When he started to read it, his face paled. 

Sandburg, 

I bet you never thought you would hear from me. Well now you have a choice to make. Either you become my pen pal and weekly visitor, or I'll order the hit on Ellison and his kid. I have someone to do it. The ball is in your court. I'll expect to see you this afternoon. Be here or I will make their life a living hell as mine has been. 

Bill

 

Blair had no idea what he was going to do. He called to see when visiting hours would be, what day and then took off to see what Bill wanted. 

When he arrived he was taken to the visitor's area and Bill joined him at the table. 

"Hey Sandburg. How's life treating you?"

"What do you want, Nolan?"

"You're going to be my friend. They think I have none and that makes it worse at night. Ellison is going to pay for all of the times I've been raped. Now it's up to you to make things all right. If you come and bring things for me each week, I might not call on my hit man. If you don't, they're going to be dead."

"I can't come every week, Nolan. I just can't."

"You will come once a week and that day will be conjugal visit day."

"You most be joking. I would never come on that day and be with you." Blair stood up, ready to leave. 

"Better sit down and listen. The man I've hired will take Jalen and rape him over and over again until he begs to die. Then he will kill him. Now is this what you want for your son?"

"No... When is the visit day?"

"Monday. I'll see you at 10:00. We have two hours. You have to fill out all of the paperwork before they'll let you come. You better pray they don't take too long." Nolan stood up and had a huge smile on his face. 

Blair walked slowly out to his truck and couldn't believe what he would have to do to keep his family safe. 

As the week went on, Jim was getting more and more worried. Blair hardly talked anymore. He never wanted sex anymore and he acted scared. 

"Chief, tell me what's wrong. Please?"

"There isn't anything wrong. I've got a few things on my mind and don't want sex. I'm allowed." Blair spat back at him. 

"Do you want to go to the Pub with us tonight and shoot pool?"

"Nah. I've got some things to work out. And then I'm going to bed early." Blair sat down at his desk and didn't even say goodbye to Jim. 

At the Pub, everyone was happy but Jim. Nick walked up and said, "So where is your better half?"

"Looking for ways to get rid of me. We're breaking up." Jim said sadly. 

Joel heard him and said, "What are you talking about? Blair would never leave you."

Word spread fast and everyone from Carter Ranch was now at the table.

"He won't look me in the eyes, he won't let me touch him, he jumps when I touch him and he doesn't want to be around me. Now what does this sound like to all of you?" Jim was so sad. 

Megan looked upset and said, "Jim, you're describing a sexual abuse victim. Has something happened? Does anyone know of anyone hurting him?"

Jim got upset now. "Oh fuck..."

Joel quickly said, "No, don't do that. In fact, sleep in another room until we figure this out. Sleep in Kota's room."

"I don't want to sleep in another room. I want Blair." Jim sounded so wounded, like a small child. 

"Dad, we'll talk to him tonight." Jalen said sweetly. 

"NO!" Megan shouted. "Don't bring this up. Let him bring it up."

"I won't say anything, but I'm sleeping in our bed, with my lover." Jim stood up to leave. 

"Dad, can I spend the night tonight? I'll sleep in with Dakota."

"Sure, you don't have to ask."

The drive home gave Jim more time to think about what might have happened to Blair. The thought of someone abusing his lover was too much for him to handle. Climbing the stairs when he got home he wondered if he could at least hold Blair tonight. 

Jim took a fast shower and then slipped naked into their bed. He knew that Blair was awake and his heart was pounding. "Blair, I won't hurt you. I just want to sleep in the same bed. Sleep well, I love you." Jim turned on his side and started to fall asleep. 

Jim looked at his clock and saw it was 3:00 in the morning and he could hear Blair's soft sobs. He tried to ignore the sobs as long as he could, but he had to hold him. "Blair? Can I hold you?"

"Yes." Blair answered, pitifully. 

Jim quickly put his arms around Blair and held on tight. The sobs became louder and louder. Jalen walked into their room and said, "What's wrong. Blair, let me help you."

"Sit down. I have to tell you both something." Blair said. 

Jim panicked and said, "It doesn't have to be right now, Chief. Take your time and come to us when you need to."

"I want it to be now."

"Talk to us, Blair." Jalen said. 

"On Monday, I'm going to sleep with someone to save your lives. And I just wanted you to know. I wouldn't fuck around on you any other time, Jim. But your lives are that important." 

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Jim asked.

"Bill Nolan put a hit on you and Jalen. First they'll rape you and then wait until you beg for them to kill you. He gave me a choice. I could either become his new best friend, or my best friend will be dead." Blair moved in closer to Jim's body. 

"You're not doing anything on Monday, other than staying home and making love to me all day long. I want you to remember that day well. He's not going to kill us. He's an idiot." Jim kissed Blair's head. 

"Jim, what if he takes Jalen?"

"I'll go on Monday, and we'll have a quick talk." Jim refused to believe this man would have enough pull to call out hit men. 

"Thank you for understanding. I love you, babe." Blair began kissing Jim in earnest and Jim waved Jalen out of the room. 

Jim made slow passionate love to Blair. He wanted to remind Blair who he belonged to. By the way the young man was screaming his name, he didn't need much of a reminder. 

Word spread fast from Jalen about Blair and everyone was coming up hugging him all day long. 

First thing Monday Jim went to the prison to talk to Nolan. When he checked in, he said he was his conjugal visit. The guards looked at each other oddly and then took him towards the room that would be theirs. 

They opened the door and Nolan was lying there with his throat slit. Jim couldn't help himself. He smiled. // Good things do happen to those that wait. //

"Well I guess I'm off the hook, for today." Jim said as he backed out of the room. 

They kept him there for a little while and then Jim drove home. Blair was pacing the entire time. When Jim came through the front door, Blair flew into his arms and held on for dear life. 

"Did someone miss me today?" Jim kissed him sweetly. 

"You betcha. I love you Jim. Did it go well?"

"It went well for us, but not for Nolan. He was dead when I arrived." Jim looked down into Blair's face. 

"Who killed him?"

"Who cares?" Jim said angrily. 

"I don't want them saying you did it later on." Blair explained. 

"The guards were with me the entire time, Chief. Not to worry." He leaned down and began kissing Blair firmly. "Chief, can we go upstairs?"

"Come on, big man. I'll lead the way." Blair took his hand and they couldn't get in bed soon enough. 

Jim didn't know why, but he had to fuck Blair and fuck him hard. And that's just what he did. Then both men fell asleep in each other's arms. Jim woke to Jalen standing over them. 

"Dad, I have to go somewhere and Dakota is up."

"Bring her here. Where are you going?"

"To play pool with Henry and Brian. A boys night out." Jalen smiled at his naked dad as he handed Dakota over. 

"You might want to put some clothes on, eh?"

Jim looked down and realized he was totally naked and he blushed and pulled the covers up. "Sorry, Jalen."

"Not a biggy, Dad."

"Hey, you might want to rephrase that, Jalen." Blair teased.

"It's a biggy, Dad. A whale of a biggy." Jalen ran from the room laughing. 

"Jalen, be careful tonight." Jim was still a little nervous about this Bill thing. 

The men played with Dakota for an hour and then got up to take care of dinner and more playing. They loved having a child and she would always know it. 

Simon, Cassie and Jefferson came to dinner that night. It was a great evening. Cassie was so happy to get out of the house and the babies kept smiling at each other. 

"I swear they talk their own language." Simon said laughing. 

"Oh I agree, Simon. I've always thought babies had their own way of communicating." Blair said. 

After dessert, they sat and talked until the phone rang. Jim got up and answered, "Ellison."

"Daddy."

"Jalen, where are you?"

"I don't know. Help me."

Jim started throwing things around the room in a tantrum and then listened once again. "Jalen, talk to me."

Another man came on the line and said, "So how does it feel to have a loved one fucked."

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to hunt you down and fucking kill you." Jim was screaming by this point. They all turned and looked when the door opened and Jalen walked through. Jim threw the phone to Simon and grabbed Jalen and drug him upstairs. 

"Jesus, what's going on, Dad?"

Jim threw him on their bed and pulled him as close as he could. Then Jim began to sob. Now this scared Jalen. Jim didn't cry much, so when he did it was usually bad things. 

"Daddy? Did something happen to baby Dakota?" He was so scared. 

"No, honey. Nothing happened to your sister. Someone called me tonight and said they had you. They said they were raping you and hurting you. It killed me to think about it. I love you so much. Until we find out who did this, you're going no where without me."

"Sounds fair to me. I love you too, Dad."

Jim found it sweet that he called him Daddy when he was scared. Thankfully, they wouldn't have to be frightened too often. 

They all began being alert. Everyone watched out for the other's backs. No one was safe as far as Jim was concerned.

Joel came up to the house one night and said, "Jim, Nick moved into the Condo with me. I just wanted to let you know."

"Good. That will make for less driving for both of you. I'm happy for you both." Jim hugged him and sat next to him. 

Blair walked into the room and Joel told him his news and Blair yelled out and hugged him. 

"Hey Jim, how come you didn't get that excited?" Joel asked with a huge smile on his face. 

"Because I don't like to steal my baby's thunder." 

"Oh he's good." Blair said laughing. 

"Oh before I forget, we're having a barbecue on Saturday." Jim said. 

"Really? And who is doing the cooking for this?" Blair teased. 

"Both of us, dear boy. Both of us." Jim pulled him in for a kiss. 

"I have to go. See you in the morning guys. You're going out on the trail tomorrow, right?" Joel asked Blair. 

"Sure am. I can't wait. I love riding and being with all of you."

"Night." Joel called out as he walked out the door. 

"Let's see, baby is asleep. Dishes done. We've eaten, we've done dishes and now we need to find something to do. What could it be?" Jim loved being a goofball. 

"There is a special on the Discovery Channel that I wanted to watch. Do you mind?" Blair was serious. 

"Man, I guess the honeymoon is over." Jim kissed Blair and they sat and watched the special together. 

Jalen came walking in about 10:00 smiling like mad. "Guess what?"

Both men said, "What?"

"I met someone tonight."

"Jalen, you weren't supposed to go anywhere alone." Jim shouted. 

Jalen shouted back. "I wasn't alone. I was with Rafe and Brown. Fuck you." And Jalen took off out the front door. 

"Jim, you did a really good job with handling that situation."

"Fuck you, Chief." Jim got up and walked down to his son's Condo. 

Blair watched and thought, like Father, like Son. 

He knocked and Jalen opened the door with his head hanging. "I'm sorry Dad."

"Can I come in?"

"Are you going to hit me?" Jalen seemed serious. 

"Of course not. I love you." Jim entered Jalen's home and they both sat down to talk. 

"Let's start this over again. So who did you meet tonight?" Jim asked. 

"Henry's sister Sue. She's gorgeous and so much fun. I asked her to the barbecue on Saturday. Is that all right?"

"How did you know already?" Jim asked. 

"Rafe told me you told him. Word spreads fast around here." Jalen moved closer to Jim and hugged him. "I love you, dad."

"So how pretty is Sue?" Jim asked smiling. 

"Gorgeous. And she liked me."

"Of course she liked you. When you don't yell fuck you, you're a good kid." Jim started to laugh. "Now, I need to go up to the house and apologize to Blair. I said the same thing to him."

"Night Dad. Tell Blair I said goodnight, too."

Jim almost ran all the way up to the house and listened for his lover. He was already upstairs. Jim ran up those stairs and found a naked Blair lying on the bed. 

Jim couldn't seem to get naked fast enough. "I'm sorry Chief. I don't know why I do those things."

"Because you're an idiot. Now get finished and slide into bed. And in case you're wondering, I'm topping tonight. I'm going to show you who is boss."

"Sounds good to me." Jim jumped in bed and Blair did indeed show him who was boss. 

For the next month, they continued to watch each other's backs. But no one seemed to be watching them. So they were slowly letting up. Hopefully it wouldn't come back and bite them in the ass. 

END


	14. What Shall We Do?

Carter Ranch Part 14  
What Shall We Do?  
Patt

 

 

The holidays always seemed to make Blair a little bit blue. Especially without his family. Yes, Jim and the kids were his family, but he missed his Grand-parents terribly. He just had to find something to do to take his mind off of it. 

Blair grabbed Dakota and took off for the houses down the road. He was kissing her and making her laugh the entire way. She kept squinting from the sun, it was a beautifully bright day. 

"Papa will get you a hat, sweetheart." Blair then shielded her eyes so that she wouldn't be blinded. 

He knocked on Conner's door first and she opened it with a smile. "Hey Sandy, how are you doing? Come on in." Megan grabbed Dakota and put her in the playpen with Jensen. "Come on, spill. Something is on your mind."

"Would you, Rafe and Jensen like to come for dinner next week?"

"That would be lovely. For Thanksgiving, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Count on us to be there." Megan smiled and they began to talk as they always did. It was good to have Blair Sandburg as your friend. 

As he was leaving, he left Dakota, all Megan's idea. 

"You have some down time with Jim when he gets back. Now go do you thing and wait for him."

"I'd call you bossy, but you're giving me some time off to have sex, so I won't call you anything but dear friend." Blair hugged her and was on his way. As he walked to the other houses, he smiled and realized it had been quite some time since they made love. 

First it was trouble with the neighboring ranch hands, then it was trouble with the men that beat Jalen, then trouble with some of the Cows and Horses, and finally Dakota was teething. Blair figured it out and now knew why Jim had been so friggin grouchy. It was at least six weeks since they had been together, sexually. Well, no longer. He was getting some tonight, if he had to tie him up to do it. // Oh I like the sounds of that. //

He dropped invitations in everyone's mailboxes, but only after he wrote, don't bother us tonight, in big letters. Smiling again he made his way back up to their house and prepared dinner, put candles on the table and changed sheets. He was ready. Now all he needed was his man. 

On the range, Jim was pissed off beyond belief. "Joel, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Both men looked down at the dead Cow. 

"No, Jim, I haven't. You can see the injuries were man made, not from a wild animal as they want us to believe." Joel said sadly. 

Rafe rode up and said, "Oh shit... Another one? This has to stop. Jim, I think we should go visit them ourselves."

"And say what? Gosh we don't know what happened to them, but we think it's you?" Jim growled. 

Brown said, "Don't growl at him, Jim. Growl at them."

"I'm tired. I want to go home and call Simon." Jim almost whispered. 

"Is that code talk for you want to go home and have sex?" Rafe laughed. 

"Not everything is about sex, you know?" Jim snapped. 

"You sound like you haven't had any in awhile. Is that the trouble?" Joel asked. 

"No, I'm pissed because this is the 19th cow we've lost since this started. I'll be back after I've talked to Simon."

"Jim, here is a phone. Call him from here." Joel handed his cell phone laughing. 

"Fine, I want to have sex. Are you happy now?" 

"I am." Rafe snickered. 

"I am also." Brown laughed outright.

Joel patted him on the back and said softly, "Jim go home and fuck him senseless."

"I'll be back in five minutes." Jim howled as he rode off. He couldn't wait to get home and with any luck, Dakota would be sleeping. 

Arriving, he jumped off the horse and rushed up the stairs to find a singing, cooking Blair in the kitchen. It was a wonderful sight. He was singing along with Madonna, to A Beautiful Stranger. Jim's heart filled with such love, it almost hurt. 

Blair looked up and saw Jim staring at him. "Man, you scared me. Is anything wrong?" Jim still hadn't said anything. "Come on, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really choked up. I love you so much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" 

"Would you like to take a shower with me and join me in the bedroom?" Blair asked coyly. 

"I thought you would never ask." He followed Blair upstairs and started to strip. "You're the boss and I just took off. I've had it with them killing the cows."

"I've got some ideas on that later. Much, much later..." The two naked men walked into the bedroom and Jim cocked his head to one side and asked, "Where is Dakota?"

"With Conner. She thought it might be time for us to have some fun."

"I'm sorry Chief. I don't mean to get so caught up with everything. Please forgive me?"

"Forgiven, now I want to be licked and sucked until I beg." Blair teased. 

"I think I could do that. And he most certainly did. There was much licking, sucking and loud, loud begging for almost two hours. 

Jim pulled a very loose Blair into his arms and said, "So what is your idea with the Cattle problem?"

"We'll work in two's and stay out all night long watching from the trees. We can keep a pretty good eye out. Don't you think?" Blair asked hoping Jim would take him seriously. 

"I'll be one of the two first ones. Want to ask Nanny Ann if she wants to work some nights?" Jim asked. 

"Sure. We'll start tonight." Blair started to get up and Jim pulled him back for a moment. 

"I love you more than you could ever know. I would die without you." 

"You wouldn't, but it's nice to know that you love me that much." Blair watched as Jim listened to something. 

"Get dressed. Riders coming. Fast and hard." Both men jumped up and were dressed in no time at all. They rushed down the stairs to the parking lot and waited for the riders to arrive. 

When they all came racing in, Jim could see that Rafe was more upset about something. 

"What's going on?" Jim asked, fearing the worst. 

"They killed Panther, and then Wolf along with the colt she was carrying. They were hanging from a tree." Joel was almost in tears. 

Jalen said, "We buried them, Dad. I'm so sorry."

"Who would hate us that much?" He looked up to see everyone staring at the neighbor's land.

"Jim, we have to do something. This can't keep happening to the Cattle and the Horses." Blair said softly. 

"I'm taking care of it now." Jim stormed off to the house and everyone looked at Blair for the answer. 

"What? I don't know what he has planned."

"He's going to kill them." Jalen said softly. 

"Jalen, he can't kill someone because they killed his friggin horse." Blair was ready to scream. 

Jim walked out of the door, with shotguns in hand and went to his truck. 

"Jim, stop. Right now, stop. If you kill someone, I'll never be with you again." Blair threatened. 

"Don't you fucking threaten me, Sandburg. Get the fuck out of my way. If you can't be a man, go back in the house." He then jumped into his truck and drove off spinning his tires on the loose dirt, making everyone around cough from the dust. 

Blair turned to Joel and said, "Could you call Nick? He might be able to talk him out of this."

"Sure, in the meantime, call Simon." Joel headed over to his place to call his lover. 

When Simon arrived he had Jim with him. Nick was following behind driving Jim's truck. Jim got out of Simon's truck and stormed up the stairs to the house. He always felt like he was in Psycho. The house sat up so much higher than everyone else's and the stairs were very steep. Yup, Jim Ellison found himself in the middle of a movie called Psycho. // Keep feeling sorry for yourself, asshole. // 

Blair looked over at Simon and said, "What?"

"What, what?" Simon answered. 

"Funny. What happened and why did he look like you killed his best friend."

"We found him on the road to Miller's Ranch sitting there crying. We figured it was because his animals had died, but nope, he was crying because he'd been mean to Blair." Simon said. 

Blair smiled and said, "You gotta love that man."

Jalen smiled and answered, "We all do, Blair."

"Simon, I think we should start working crews around the clock to watch the livestock. What do you think?" Blair asked. 

"Yes, I'll help also. My Deputy can keep an eye on things."

"Who wants first shift? That would be tonight. From ten until about six tomorrow morning." Blair looked around and Nick had his hand up. 

"I'd like to help, Blair. They need to be stopped. I own my shop, so I can afford to take off whenever I want." Nick said hoping Blair would agree to let him stay and help. 

"You're part of this family, you're on the first shift. I'll go with you." Blair said quickly. "Megan, will you get a hold of Nanny Anne and tell her what's going on? Then would you please figure out some type of schedule?"

"Got it, boss. I'm on it right now." She turned and walked back to her house. 

"Okay, this might take awhile, so I think we should all find some friends to help out. Any ideas?" Simon asked. 

"I have an idea." Blair replied. 

"What?" Rafe asked. 

"We could offer the homeless people a few weeks work, money and food and shelter to help us. Simon was telling me that it's hard on them with the cold."

"You know Jim won't let a bunch of homeless people be around his baby." Joel said very seriously. 

"Joel, you nut. He doesn't mind having homeless people around me."

Everyone laughed for a short time and then got serious again. 

"Sandburg, are you serious?" Simon asked. 

"Yes, I think it's our only option."

"Nick, want to go to town with me?" Simon called out. 

"Sure. We'll get the supplies for camping. Tents, cooking stoves, sleeping bags and anything else we'll need. I need a charge card." Nick said laughing. 

Blair handed it to Nick, the buff man turned around and kissed Joel and then took off with Simon. 

"God, I love that man." Joel said huskily. 

"I have to go up and make my man happy. Talk to you later." Blair almost ran up the stairs making everyone laugh. 

Yes, there was much to do, but they would all work together and get it done well. Then he could make love to his sweet man every single night for the rest of their lives. 

 

End: Carter Ranch Part 14


	15. The Things We REally Feel!

Carter Ranch Part 15  
The Things We Really Feel  
Patt

Inside the house, Jim was trying not to cry as he packed. Blair had made him so weak, that he couldn't be a man anymore. Well, that was going to stop that day. 

Blair walked through the open doorway and said softly, "What are you doing, babe?"

Jim spun around and shouted, "I hate when you call me babe. I'm not some fucking woman."

"Fine... I won't call you babe anymore. I'm sorry."

"You apologize for everything. Don't you know how fem that makes you?"

"Excuse me? Now you're saying I'm the woman? Because I care? Because I feel? Because I love you? Well fuck you, Jim Ellison. Get out of my home."

"That's what I'm doing, Einstein." Jim threw more in his bag and closed it tight. "If you see Jalen will you tell him that Dakota will be with me?"

"Jim, please don't take her. This is all she knows. She'll be so confused. Please?" Blair knew he sounded like a distraught wife begging, but he couldn't stand to lose his little girl. 

"She's mine, Sandburg, not yours. You can see her once a week. I'm going to get a job with Simon. So I won't see you anymore." He started out the door. 

"If I can see Dakota, how would I not see you anymore?"?

"Because I'll leave her with Cassie and Simon for you to see."

"Jim can I at least tell you something before you leave?"

"Whatever."

"I love you so much. I never dreamed I would find anyone as wonderful as you. So even though it didn't last, that's okay. At least I had you for going on two years. They were great years too. Please think of me kindly down the road. Have a good life."

Jim watched his lover walk into the bathroom and he could hear him crying. Jim almost ran from the house. // It's catching. Crying is fucking catching. //

Nick and Joel walked out of their townhouse and Nick said, "Where ya going, Jim?"

"I'm moving." Jim shot his suitcase over the seat into the back seat of his SUV. "Well, I have to go and find somewhere to live and then come back for Dakota. Talk to you later."

"Jim," Nick said softly, "I have my place if you need it."

"I could pay rent."

"Not necessary. Just think a while and then come back to Blair."

"Nick, I'm not coming back. I'm giving up this life." Jim climbed into his SUV and said, "Joel, aren't you going to tell me how much I fucked this up?"

"You already know. Besides, it's not like other men don't want him. He'll be dating shortly." Joel growled. 

"If you think that's going to make me jealous and run up there and beg his forgiveness, you've got another thing coming." Jim snarled back. 

"Hell, I don't want you to. Get the fuck out of his life." Joel yelled. 

"You're supposed to be my friend." Jim whined. 

"I am, but I think that you're making a big mistake right now. Get out of here before one of us says something worse than we already have."

"I'm getting Dakota and taking her now. Nick, I don't need your place. I'll find something." Jim sped off without another word. 

Jim called Jalen and smiled when he heard, "Ellison."

"Jalen, this is Dad. Could you pick up all of Dakota's things at Blair's house? And bring them to Simon's? I'm getting an apartment in town."

"Get them yourself," Jalen shouted and then hung up. 

"Well fuck... Sorry, Kota, girl. Daddy doesn't mean to say bad words. Daddy doesn't mean to be cruel to Papa either. We just can't be good together if he makes me so weak."  
Jim watched in the rearview mirror and smiled. His little girl always looked like she understood everything he said. // Blair is going to miss her so much. God, what am I doing? //

Jim went to the store and bought all new things for Dakota, while Blair waited at home for someone to come and pick things up. Finally, he walked down to Jalen's and rang the bell. 

"Hey Blair."

"It's okay if you're angry with me, but could you take some things to Dakota?" Blair said quickly. 

"I'm not mad at you. I told Dad to get them himself. He pisses me off, Blair. You're the best thing in the world for him and he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Blair almost whispered. 

"He's afraid that he's become to weak to be a real man anymore. I've heard that some men do that while in a homosexual relationship. Fuck him, Blair. Fuck him." 

Blair pulled the young man into his arms and said, "It'll be fine. You just wait and see. If you're right about Jim, he'll be back soon. Now, how about dinner with your Papa?"

"I would love to. Should we invite Nick and Joel?"

"Nah. Just you and me tonight. Lock up and you can help me cook." Blair ordered and smiled as he walked away. // I love that kid more than anyone will ever know. //

Jalen came up from behind and said, "Are you thinking about how much you love me?"

Bursting out in laughter, Blair finally was able to say, "That's exactly what I was thinking. I do love you, Jalen."

"Thanks, I love you back."

The two men worked side by side and made a wonderful dinner. The talk eventually turned to Jim and they became more serious. 

"Jalen, I just need your Dad to grow up. I can't keep bouncing back and forth. So I would rather have him stay away then come back over and over again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. I just don't like it."

The men cleaned up the dining room and then the kitchen. Blair put in Elf and they watched and laughed their asses off. 

"I hate movies like this. It's so stupid and there I am laughing like a moron." Blair said while trying to catch his breath. 

"Want me to stay the night tonight?" Jalen asked sweetly. 

"Sure, if you want to sleep in Dakota's room, she has that bed." Blair walked up the stairs to get ready for bed. "Jalen, will you lock things up please? Oh shit, who is on duty tonight?"

"Rafe and Brown are on look-out. So don't you worry." Jalen sounded so grown up sometimes that Blair was proud.

Once the house was secure, they both retired and fell quickly to sleep. 

In town, it wasn't near as easy. Little Dakota was screaming for her Papa and didn't like it that she had a new bed and new clothing. Jim knew that she was for certain a little Sentinel. Everything seemed to bother her skin. At 3:00 she had worn herself out crying and Jim put her in her car seat and buckled her in the SUV. 

The drive home was quiet, leaving Jim a lot of time to think. First of all, there was a madman killing their livestock and he left? Jim ran a hand over his face and sighed loudly. 

Then because he was embarrassed at showing his feelings in front of Simon and Nick, he took it out on Blair. Things would have to change, but hopefully not for them. Blair had been right, Jim did need to grow up. 

And last but not least, how could he have taken Blair's baby from him? She was just as much his as she was Jim's. Jim was ready to cry again so started to think about what he would say instead. // Too late, we're here, moron. //

He entered the house softly and could hear Jalen and Blair's heartbeats. In Dakota's room he undressed her and got her in her bed for the rest of the morning. Jalen woke up and whispered, "Dad, don't leave again, he won't forgive you next time."

Jim leaned down and kissed his sons forehead. "I'll make this work, Jalen."

Jim stood in his bedroom doorway and smiled at the sight before him. Blair was naked, no covers on and completely exposed to Jim's sight and smell. This sentinel was going to take advantage of that too. 

As he slipped his clothes off, Blair looked at him sadly and said, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to suck you and eat you, suck you and eat you and end with sucking you and eating you. Then we'll talk. Got a problem with that?" Jim smiled down at his lover. 

"No, I can live with that. But we do have to talk."

"Right now?" Jim asked teasingly. 

"Not! I'm not insane. You've got a whole lot of sucking and eating to take care of. Shut that door and get busy, man."

Jim slammed the door shut and jumped on the bed. Jalen laughed in Dakota's room making Jim stop. 

"What? What happened?" Blair really needed to know. 

"Sometimes it bothers me that people know I stick my dick up your ass or you stick yours up mine. I don't know what to do about that." Jim looked as confused as he was. 

"No sex Jim. I can't do this anymore." Blair got up and began to dress. 

"Chief, I love you more than anything, but sometimes I feel like I'm a woman."

"What?" Blair asked incredulously. 

"I cry at the drop of a hat these days. Everyone laughs about it. They make fun of me when they think I'm out of hearing range."

"So, because you're a wuss now, I don't get to fuck you anymore?" Blair yelled. 

 

"This is what I mean. You just called me a wuss."

"You are a wuss. Stand up to anyone and everyone and tell them, I love having Blair's dick stuck up my ass." Both men started to laugh. 

"I could see all of their faces right now. But I will try to get stronger, okay?"

Jim cocked his head and said, "Riders, four and they're coming fast and hard again." He and Blair both dressed quickly and rushed downstairs. 

Rafe said, "We got him. We got him. He shot Henry, but we got him."

"Who was it?" Jim asked.   
****************************************


	16. We Are Family

Carter Ranch Part 16  
We Are Family  
Patt

Rafe jumped off the horse and said, "It's Benjamin Miller from next door. Simon will already have him by now. Henry is doing pretty well. It's through the shoulder and the EMT said it was a clean shot. Whatever that means." He finally took a breath and waited for questions.

"Why would Benjamin Miller shoot and slaughter our cattle and horses? That makes no sense." Jim wondered aloud. 

"Jim, would you go and be sure we're not missing any other animals? I hate to think of them suffering alone." Blair asked. 

"Sure. I'll go now. Will you go and check on Henry?"

"You don't need to ask, babe." Blair took off for Dakota.

"Joel, could you help me?" Jim asked getting his horse ready. 

"Let me just tell Nick goodbye." Joel made it a very quick goodbye and joined Jim for the search. 

In town, Blair was finding out that Henry was doing well and about to be discharged. "Henry, you are one lucky man."

"I know that, Blair. The doctor said I can be on light duty for about two weeks and then I'll be back to good." 

"We'll be glad to have you, Henry." Blair gave him a quick hug and Henry loved it. 

Meanwhile, out on ranch:

"Joel, I need to look for anything hurt or dead, and I'm going to be focusing really hard, so I need you to watch my back. If I focus too hard, just rub my arm and say my name a few times and I usually come around. It's still somewhat dark, so that will make it even harder to do."

"I have your back, Jim. Don't you worry."

The two men looked long and hard, but found no more livestock missing or dead. Everything seemed to be accounted for. Six hours later, they headed back to the Ranch House. 

"Jim, if you didn't have Jalen and Kota, would you want to have a child with Blair?"

"I couldn't get him pregnant. We tried, but it failed." Jim laughed and so did Joel. 

"Seriously. I need to find out how you feel about it."

"Well, we have them, so we never got to really think about it first. I liked it that way. We didn't have to go through childbirth or adoption. Are you and Nick thinking about having a family?"

"Well, we see you with your children, Megan with hers and Henry's going to have one. I feel like we're missing something. Not that we mind being Uncles to all of them. We love those babies."

"Joel, you would make an excellent Father. Do you have a lawyer in mind?"

"Not yet. We've just started to think about it. Nick said he never felt safe enough to plan a family. Everyone always dumped him. Can you imagine that? What were they, blind and stupid?"

"I do believe they were. Nick is a wonderful man and I'm glad he sees how great you are too. You make a perfect couple." Jim beamed with pride while talking about his friends. 

When the two men rode up, Shannon came out of their home to meet them. "Henry is home and wants to see you two. I'll go take care of the horses."

"Honey, be very careful. I don't want anything to happen to your baby." Jim warned. 

"Thanks Jim. You're such a worry wart." 

As she led the horses off, they went in to see Henry. Both men hugged him gently. 

"Looking good, H, looking good." Jim said while smiling. 

"Doc says it's a little owwie. I'll be back to normal in two weeks. So for the time being I'm on light duty. I can still do a lot around here." 

"You can clean my house every day, how does that sound?" Joel teased. 

"Seriously, Henry, you can do some work up at the house for two weeks. You can spend time with Jensen, Matthew and Dakota so you can practice." Jim suggested. 

"Sounds good to me. Well guys I'm going to lie down for a while. See you tomorrow." Brown hugged both of the men and pushed them out the door. When he shut the door Jim asked Joel, "Do you think he was trying to tell us something?"

Both men laughed as they walked back to Joel's place and Jim said goodnight. He walked up to the big house and smiled as soon as he could see Blair in the window. He was dancing with Dakota, making Jim's heart just melt. 

He walked in the door and Blair smiled as Dakota smiled and waved her arms to be picked up by her daddy.

Jim bent down and kissed Blair and said, "I love you, babe."

"What brought that on?"

"I love having a family. Joel and Nick want to have a family, and we'll help them anyway we can. All right?"

"You betcha. I love those guys and they would make perfect Daddies."

"Could you give them our Lawyers name in the morning?"

"Why didn't you give it to Joel tonight?" Blair asked, already knowing the answer. 

"I forgot the name."

"Jim, his name is Jameson. How could you forget that?" Blair was giggling by this time. Dakota chose this time to let them both know she was hungry and tired. 

The evening flew by with Blair telling Jim all about Henry and what he could do around the house to keep him out of trouble for two weeks. The two men cleaned up and went to bed. 

Lying in bed Jim asked, "Have you seen Jalen tonight?"

"He was up at the hospital most of the evening, so he was tired. He probably went to bed early. He's fine, Jim."

"Good. I just like to check in with my family now and then."

"I'm glad you do." Blair proceeded to strip Jim's boxers off and started to give him a blowjob that Jim would never forget. 

Jim came so hard that he felt like he had brain damage. Then he paid Blair back by doing the same thing to him. They lay in each other's arms and quickly fell to sleep.

At Joel's house, he and Nick had finished making love and were discussing seeing a lawyer about adopting an older child. Both men were getting excited about it. 

"Joel, do you suppose they'll hold it against us if we're gay?"

"Perhaps. But if they do, we'll figure something out. And if it doesn't work out at all, then we'll make wonderful Uncle's and be happy with that." Joel cuddled into his man's arms and began to fall asleep. 

In the morning Simon showed up to talk to Henry. He knocked on the door and Shannon showed him into the house. "How is little Matthew?"

"He's just fine, Shannon, thank you for asking. Where is Henry?"

"I'm right here. What's up, Simon?"

"Mr. Miller came in with the deed to the ranch. It's going to you and Shannon. He had no idea his son was going to do that, but he said he raised them that way so he had no one to blame but himself. All of the paperwork is at my office. You need to come in and then you need to get everyone out of the buildings. Start fresh Henry." Simon advised. 

"Do you think Jim and Blair would want to connect the two ranches and we'll work side-by-side from now on?" Shannon asked?

"We could ask, baby. We'll go in and do the paperwork today." Henry said somewhat happily. 

"Shannon, he said to tell you he's at the Holiday Inn if you want to come by and see him. Everyone should be gone by tomorrow night." Simon added. 

"What about my brother?" Shannon finally asked. 

"It's up to Henry. If he doesn't press charges, all we can get him on is discharging a weapon in a crowd. So the balls in your court, Henry."

"I think we've all suffered enough. I'll drop the charges, Simon."

"Henry, are you sure?"

"Yeah. We thought we were so damn funny fooling around behind her Daddy's back. It must have crushed him to have her marry me. I'm sorry that we handled things the way we did."

"Well, I'll see you in town later today. And Shannon, maybe you could go and see your Dad." Simon took his leave and talked to Joel out in the parking lot. 

"Hey Simon."

"Joel... How are you doing?"

"We're going to see about adopting an older child, so we're happy."

"Congratulations. I hope it works out. See you later." Simon got in his car and drove off.

Joel walked up to the main house and rang the bell. Blair opened it and hugged Joel tightly. "Congratulations, man. I'm so happy for you."

"We're going to see if we can get an appointment with that Lawyer of yours."

"I took the liberty of calling this morning and you have an appointment in two hours. Better get Nick up and moving." Both men laughed. 

"Where's Jim?"

"Where do you think? He's giving Dakota her morning bath. I swear when he's not here, she's off for the whole day until he gives it to her at night."

"You're both so good at this."

"And you will be too, Joel. Here is the address, get. Go make a family."

Joel almost ran down to his Condo, he was so excited. He woke Nick up and told him he had to get ready. Both men showered, fucked and showered some more. 

During the drive to town, Joel could tell Nick was nervous. "Nick, are you certain this is what you want to do?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous."

"Nah. You? I don't believe it." Joel kissed him at the stoplight and knew things would be just fine. 

At the ranch, Henry was filling Jim and Blair in on the news about he and Shannon owning the neighboring ranch and they were making plans on how to make it into one big ranch and this took most of the day. They finally decided that Henry was going to have to either work it himself or sell. Shannon decided that it might be best to sell.

Jim looked at his watch once while Blair was making dinner and Blair asked, "You have somewhere else to be?"

"I was wondering where our friends are. It shouldn't have taken this long."

"Come help me set the table. Better yet, call on the cell and ask them if they want to have dinner with us."

"Good thinking, Chief." Jim dialed and waited and finally said, "This is Jim. We wondered if you want to have dinner tonight. Just let us know. Jim Ellison, in case you didn't know."

Blair burst out laughing. "Please tell me you were kidding."

"Of course I was kidding."

The doorbell rang and Jim opened the door to two smiling men. "Come on in. We just invited you to dinner on the cell."

"We'll accept. We're pretty excited. We got to meet four case workers and two of them have some children that would fit our needs and theirs." Nick explained. 

"So, tomorrow, we meet four children and they basically get to choose who likes us and who doesn't. They all sound cute. Melanie is 12, Adam is 10, Logan is 11 and Nathan is 8. Melanie and Nathan are brother and sister and Logan and Adam are brothers."

"Good luck guys." Blair said smiling.

"Tomorrow we might be family men." Joel said all excited. 

"No matter what happens, guys, we are family. Never forget that. You always have us." Jim reminded everyone. 

"And for this we'll be forever grateful. Now, let's eat." Nick said laughing.


	17. Decisions

Carter Ranch Part 17

Decisions

Patt

 

 

Simon took a drive out to Carter Ranch early in the morning so he could talk to Henri Brown, first thing. As he drove up he saw everyone leaving for the range. He smiled at the thought of Blair Sandburg being a cowhand, but he was right there with them doing his part. Simon parked, got out and went up to Henri's front door. After ringing the bell, Shannon answered. "Hello, Simon. Come on in."

 

"Thank you. I was hoping to talk to Henri while everyone was away. Do you think I could talk to him alone?"

 

"Sure. I've got some chores to do in the barn, so I'll see you later. HENRI, Simon is here to talk to you."

 

"Hi, Simon." Henri was looking better every time Simon saw him which made him glad. No one wanted poor Henri Brown to be hurt in any way. 

 

"I need to talk to you about some things. Could we sit down?"

 

"Sure, Simon. Come on in and sit." Brown led him into the living room with the nice comfortable sofa. 

Both men sat down and Simon finally said, "Henri, I know that Mr. Miller wants to give you the ranch in return for not pressing charges but I believe that would be the wrong thing to do. He wouldn't learn anything and god only knows what they might do to you the next time. So Cassie and I would really like you to think about not signing the papers for the ranch and pressing all of the charges that should be pressed. Even if you have to go through a big court battle, it would be worth it." Simon sat back and waited for Henri's reply. 

 

"Shannon and I talked about it last night and we both called him and turned him down. I told him I couldn't live with myself for taking money for his son's wrongdoing. He got very angry and threatened us but we think we're doing the right thing."

 

"I'm glad to hear it, son. Now we'll bring those charges and Ben will go to prison for a long, long while. It might be just what he needs to realize that his daddy can't buy his way out of everything." Simon stood to take his leave. 

 

"How is little Jefferson, Simon?" Brown asked about Simon's son every time he saw him which made Simon like this man all the more. 

 

"He's doing just fine. Growing fast and tall. That baby doesn't even look like a baby anymore. He's cute as can be too. You need to stop by with Shannon and see all of us. I need to get busy with my work schedule. Talk to you later, Henri."

 

"Thanks for stopping by, Simon. Have a good week. We'll try and get out to see you soon." Henri walked him out to his car and waved him off as Simon drove away. 

 

Shannon walked over and said, "He's not trying to talk us out of it, is he?"

 

"Nope. He came to try and talk me into the same thing we had decided on. So Ben will be charged with attempted murder as he should be. Are you sure you're all right with that?"

 

"Yes, baby. We'll all be just fine. What would you like to do today?" Shannon asked sweetly. 

 

"I would like to go with Nick and Joel for their appointment this afternoon about the adoption or foster care. I think they need some support from their friends."

 

"I think that's great, Henri. Why don't you shower and get ready. Nick is already here, but Joel should be coming back to their house anytime now. I'll watch for them."

 

"Thanks, honey." Henri stripped and walked into the shower for a relaxing few minutes. 

 

Joel rode up about an hour later and Shannon walked out to meet him. "I'll take Trigger and get him settled. You need to shower and get ready for your meeting. And by the way, Henri would like to go along for moral support. Is that all right?"

 

"Thank you, Shannon. You're an angel. Yes, he can come with us. We'll stop by and get him as soon as I'm dressed and ready. I'm so darn nervous." Joel walked over to his house and went in the doorway. 

 

"Hi, big boy, ready to think about having a family?" Nick called out from the kitchen. 

 

"Are you nervous? I'm so damn nervous. What if those kids don't like us? Worse yet, what if they all like us and we have to choose? This might be out of our league." Joel was a nervous wreck. 

 

"Come take a shower and I'll calm you down." Nick led him into the bedroom and stripped him quickly and pushed him into the shower. "No sex, babe, just a shower. We have enough on our minds as it is." Nick knew that sex was not the cure-all for everything. 

 

Both men got dressed after their shower and stopped by to get Henri. The drive into town was quiet because all of the men were nervous and Henri tried not to talk too much. 

 

When they drove up to the building, they walked over to the doorway and said, "Henri, you can wait for us in the waiting room, all right?" Nick asked. 

 

"Sure. I'm here when you need me." He sat down and started reading a magazine. 

 

Nick and Joel checked in with the receptionist and then sat down next to Henri. No one said a word and waited patiently. 

 

Mr. Jameson came to the door and said, "Nick and Joel, we're ready for you."

 

The two men followed the lawyer back to his office and stood inside looking at four wonderful looking children and two caseworkers. 

 

Mrs. Hanson said, "Nick and Joel, this is Adam and Logan Brighten. Adam is 10 and Logan is 11. Boys, this is Nick Nance and Joel Taggert, the two men we told you about."

 

The young boys held their hand out to shake like adults which made the guys smile big time. "It's nice to meet you both." Joel said shyly. 

 

Mrs. Carson said, "This is Melanie and Nathan Byrne. Melanie is 12 and Nathan is 8. They would like to go to lunch with the two of you and get to know you better. How do you men feel about that?"

 

Nick stood taller and said, "That sounds perfect to me. Where would all of you like to go?"

 

All four kids shouted, "Pizza Hut. We love Pizza."

 

"Then Pizza Hut it will be. We'll have them back in about an hour." Nick said. 

 

Joel said, "We brought a friend along today, do you mind if he tags along?"

 

"It's all right with us." Melanie answered. 

 

"Us too." Logan answered. 

 

They walked into the waiting room and told Henri what was happening. 

 

Henri said, "I'll just hang out right here. Could you get me a small Personal Pan Pizza to go? The works, please?"

 

"Sure." Nick said and patted Henri's shoulder. Both men knew that he was making room for the kids in the big SUV. There would be plenty of room now.

 

Once the kids were all buckled in, they were off. Both men knew it was scary but things would either work out or they wouldn't. They would just have to see. 

 

Three hours later they drove up to the lawyer's office and got the kids all out and into the building. The kids were jumping around and pulling on Nick and Joel's jackets to get attention. Mrs. Carson and Mrs. Hanson both stood there with a smile because they knew these children would be good for both of the men. 

 

Mrs. Carson spoke first, "I want to talk to the children alone if you don't mind. Oh by the way, someone picked up Mr. Brown from the waiting room. He got tired of waiting." She laughed as she said it. 

 

Joel and Nick sat down in the waiting room and nervously crossed their legs and chewed their lips. Finally after an hour, Mrs. Hanson came out and said, "Gentlemen, can you follow me?"

 

Both men stood up and followed her into another office. "We seem to have some trouble here. Both sets of children want to go with you. They were fighting over you a moment ago. You both made a big hit with them. So you'll have to decide which set you would like. We can't separate the families, so you would have to take at least two either way."

 

"Could we take all four of them?" Nick asked.

 

"You don't have the room for them." She answered. 

 

"But we have an empty Condo next to ours and we could have two live with Joel and two live with me. Then we could find a larger home. What do you say, Joel?"

 

"Four kids, Nick? Are you sure?"

 

"They need us. We need them. It would be perfect. We could maybe get a loan from Blair to build a house on the ranch. What do you think?" Nick was excited. 

 

"I think we need to think on it some more and talk to Blair Sandburg about having four extra people on the ranch. It depends on what he thinks and says too." Joel added. 

 

Mrs. Hanson smiled and said, "How about we get together on Friday? That gives you four days to decide."

 

"That would be perfect. Will you tell the kids to not give up hope?" Nick asked. 

 

"I sure will. We'll see both of you on Friday. Good luck, gentlemen. And remember if you do decide to do this, we'll do all of the paperwork on Friday and they will become your foster children. They will remain your foster children for one year until you are given the okay to adopt them." 

 

Nick and Joel almost flew out to the SUV. "You think we could do this? Four kids?" Joel asked again. 

 

"I think we could, Joel. We're nice guys. I work in town, so I could take the kids each day for school. We could get them in sports and things like that. I'm thinking that we could live separately until we get a larger place built."

 

"You mentioned that. I'm not real wild about losing my sleeping partner." Joel smiled when he said it, letting Nick know he was kidding him. 

 

"There would be no better place to grow up then at Carter Ranch. It's perfect there. Everyone is nice. We're all one big happy family. They need a family. I think it could work, Joel."

 

"We'll see what Blair and Jim say and go from there." Joel said and the rest of the trip was spent talking about how wonderful the children were. 

 

When they drove up to the ranch, Jim was just getting off his horse. "Hey guys, how did it go?"

 

"What's going on? Why are you all dirty and dusty? I thought today was an easy day?" Joel asked. 

 

"We found four places in the fences that needed to be mended. So we've been doing that all day long. Everything is fine, Joel. Stop worrying and tell me what's going on."

 

"Could we tell both you and Blair at the same time?" Nick asked. 

 

"Sure, come on up. He got home about an hour ago, so he's probably making dinner about now." 

 

The three men walked up the stairs and Jim was trying to figure out what was on their mind. He hoped Joel wouldn't be leaving the ranch. He was one of the best workers that they had. 

 

"Honey, I'm home." Jim called out smiling. 

 

Blair came around the corner to jump into his arms and saw Nick and Joel and said, "Oh man, how did it go?"

 

So Nick and Joel took turns telling them all about the kids and what they wanted to do on the ranch. Then they sat back and waited for what Jim and Blair had to say. 

 

"We'll start the building tomorrow on your new home. We'll need a five bedroom at least. Melanie will need her own room and I think Logan too. The two youngest could share a room, don't you think?" Blair was pacing as he planned. 

 

"Yes, that would be perfect. But can we afford it?" Nick asked. "We have about $50,000 in savings if that's enough to get us started."

 

"That's more than enough. Let's get this set up. In the mean time, you can bring the kids to the Condo's and live separately as Nick suggested." Blair said. 

 

"How do you feel about having four more children on the ranch? Are you sure you're both okay with this?" Joel asked. 

 

"I'm more than okay with it. I think it's fantastic. I can't wait till the house is finished and they have a real home. We'll ask Megan to help us design some things for Melanie's room and we'll all do the boys' rooms." Jim said excitedly. 

 

"Dakota is going to love this and so is Jensen. They needed some more cousins and older cousins are perfect." Blair said. 

 

The four men talked well into the night about all the plans they had and Nick and Joel told them more about the kids. Jim and Blair knew that they were taking on quite a bit, but they also knew that both men wanted a family badly. They figured this might just work out the way it should for a change.


	18. Nuestras Familias

Carter Ranch

Part 18

Nuestras Familias

(Our Families)

by Patt

 

 

?Have you noticed how quiet Joel has been for the last two days?? Blair asked Jim as he leaned across and poured him another cup of coffee. 

 

?Yeah, Joel doesn?t want to share Nick with anyone. I went through a phase where I didn?t like the idea of Jalen hogging your time because you belonged to me. I got over it and so will Joel.?

 

?But what if Joel doesn?t want four kids. What if only Nick wants four?? Blair seemed very worried about this. 

 

?They had better decide one way or the other. Speaking of decisions, when do we start the house plans? Do we have any bids yet?? Jim asked. 

 

?We have four bids coming in today and they are all for a five bedroom house. We?ll have the guys look and see which one they like the most and they can choose.? Blair started cleaning up their breakfast dishes to take his mind off their friends. 

 

?Babe, why not call them up for coffee and we?ll talk to them.? Jim suggested. 

 

?You think we should?? Blair asked, eyes wide and sparkling. 

 

?I think you won?t calm down until we do. So call them up.?

 

Blair dialed the number and got Nick, ?Nance.?

 

?Hey Nick. Want to come up for coffee? Jim and I would like to talk to you and Joel.? Blair hoped he would say yes. 

 

?Well, Joel went out on the range early this morning and didn?t even say goodbye. He?s not happy with me. I guess I wore out my welcome.? Nick sounded very depressed. 

 

?Come on up and we?ll talk to you. Leave a note for Joel to come if he comes back in time.? Blair loved ordering everyone around. What was even more fun is they all listened. 

 

?I?ll be right up, Blair.? Nick hung up the phone and walked out of their house. He didn?t leave a note because he wasn?t sure he wanted to talk to Joel right now. Nick didn?t get mad easily, but he was pissed off at one Joel Taggert. 

 

Before Nick had a chance to knock, Jim opened up the door and said, ?Good morning, Nick. Come on in and sit down.?

 

Nick did as he was asked and took a quick sip of the fresh, hot coffee that Blair put in front of him. ?So what do you guys want to talk to me about??

 

Blair walked back into the room carrying Dakota and gave her to Nick. Nick gladly took her into his arms and flung her into the air. ?How is my Dakota today??

 

Jim looked at Blair and asked, ?Do you think we could take her to the Nanny?s??

 

?Sure. I?ll run her over and be right back. Don?t start without me.? Blair flew out the door carrying a laughing baby in his arms. 

 

?Am I in trouble, Jim?? Nick asked honestly. 

 

?Nah. We just want to talk to you about a few things. Blair is on his way back now, so we?ll wait for him.?

 

The door flung open and Blair ran inside and said, ?Did you start without me??

 

?No, Babe. We waited.? Jim assured him. 

 

?Good. Now this is how we see it, Nick. Joel is having second thoughts about becoming a father because first, you have to live separate until the house is done and second he would have to share his attention with four children. He?s used to having you all to himself, so you might want to think about that. He?s confused and needs to be shown that you still love him the same way.? Blair hoped this would help Nick feel better, but from the look on Nick?s face, it didn?t. 

 

?Well, that?s fucking bullshit, Blair. He?s a big boy. He knows I love him. He knows I can?t live without him and he knows we wanted a family. So what is the problem? Are you telling me that he?s like some kid who doesn?t want to share?? Nick asked angrily. 

 

?That's what he?s going through, Nick. Believe me, I?ve gone through it myself.? Jim added. 

 

?I don?t buy it. I think he?s having second thoughts about staying with me forever. Having kids would make it even worse. So thanks for the coffee, but I think I might move out today. It?s for the best. I?ll contact Mrs. Hanson and tell her what?s going on.? Nick got up and walked to the door sadly. 

 

?Nick, don?t you think that you and Joel should discuss you moving?? Jim asked. 

 

?I asked him last night and he said to do what I felt was best. He didn?t say he wanted me to stay or anything. I think he wasn?t as serious as I was. Fuck?? Nick stormed out of the house and almost ran down all of the stairs to his Condo. Once there he began to pack. 

 

?Do you believe that Joel doesn?t love him?? Blair asked sadly. 

 

?Joel adores him, but he?s going to have to make the move, not Nick.?

 

?I hope they work things out before Nick moves back into town. Speaking of town, do you want to go shopping with me? I need to pick up some more food. I?m feeding too many pigs around here.? Blair teased. ?We?ll check on Joel when we get back.?

 

?Okay, let Nanny know that we?re going and I?ll be down in the truck.?

 

In Joel and Nick?s Condo, Nick was busy packing and trying to hurry so he wouldn?t have to face Joel. He didn?t want to cry. He really didn?t want to cry. Crying was for women, damn it. But no matter what he was telling himself, he began to cry softly as he picked up different statues that Joel had bought for him. He was so into what he was doing that he didn?t hear Joel walk in the front door. 

 

?What are you doing?? Joel asked. 

 

?What does it look like? I?m moving. You don?t want me here, so I?m leaving.?

 

?I never said I wanted you to leave. I never ever said that.? Joel said quietly. 

 

?You don?t hold me anymore. You don?t hug me anymore. You don?t kiss me anymore and you don?t want to have a family with me. So I?m leaving.? By this time, Nick was crying fairly hard and Joel took him into his arms. 

 

?I?m sorry, babe. I truly am. I?m jealous of all the time you spend talking about the kids and the house. You don?t seem to notice me anymore, either.? Joel was sad too. Joel kissed Nick?s tears off his face and they sat down on the bed. 

 

?Please love me, Joel. Like you used to.? Nick begged. And Joel did just that. He made passionate love to Nick and reminded him of who he belonged to. Joel didn?t want him forgetting anytime soon. After he made love to him, Joel pulled him into his arms and said, ?We have to have some down time while we?re living in the two separate Condo?s. I have to have you to myself sometimes. So we need to set up some type of schedule. Understood??

 

?Understood, big guy.? Nick said happily. 

 

Serious once again, Joel asked, ?You?re sure we can handle four kids?? 

 

?They?re older, they?ll be a little bit easier and we can include them in Jensen and Dakota?s lives too. They will be Nuestras Familias.? Nick said softly. 

 

?I love when you talk Spanish. What does that mean?? Joel asked as he kissed his mate again. 

 

?Our Families. We are all family, and the children will get used to being around all of us and love it as much as we do. You wait and see.? Nick snuggled up with Joel and they both fell asleep. 

 

When Jim and Blair got back from the store Jim said, ?Well, Nick?s truck is still here. Do you suppose Joel got home and they had a talk??

 

?I hope so. Come on, let?s get this food put away and you can fuck my brains out before we have to get Dakota.? Blair ran all the way up the stairs. 

 

Jim smiled after him and started loading up his arms with food. Megan came over and said, ?I?ll help you.? She grabbed an armful and started up the stairs. 

 

?Megan, it?s not that I don?t appreciate the help, but I get some good lovin' if I do this by myself.? Jim teased. 

 

?Oh hell. I?ll put them back and you can do it yourself. Have fun. Tell Blair I said, hi.? She was blushing as she walked back over to her house. 

 

Jim called out, ?Be ready in the morning. We?ve got to mend fences and get all of the hay out for the cattle. Rest up today, because tomorrow will be a long, long day.? Jim turned and almost ran up the stairs with what he had in his arms. Once he set them down on the counter, he went back for the last load. Being with Blair was constantly making him happy. Blair was his angel of mercy, and god knows, Jim needed lots and lots of mercy. 

 

Side by side the two men put everything away without saying a word to each other. Jim knew that Blair was hard already because he could smell his pheromones from across the room, making Jim hard as a rock. When they were done, they smiled and then took off running for their bedroom. Once inside, Jim couldn?t get Blair naked fast enough. Jim hoped it would always be like this between them. Wanting each other more than life itself. 

 

Blair decided that it was his turn to make sweet love to his man and Jim was happy to oblige. Blair took his time, so that it would seem like it lasted forever and it worked. Jim was begging by the time Blair was ready to enter him. Blair loved when Jim begged. The lovemaking continued to go slow, frustrating one big Sentinel that wanted to come in the worst way. Finally Blair let him have his way and they came together. As they lay in each other?s arms afterwards, Jim said, ?God, I hope we do this forever.?

 

?Almost stop breathing?? Blair teased. 

 

?No, making love like there is nothing better in the world.? Jim said. 

 

?Well, there isn?t. Now how about a shower and we?ll ask Nick and Joel up for dinner to discuss the house plans.? Blair suggested. 

 

?Sounds like a good idea to me.? Jim answered. 

 

That?s what they did. They showered, made dinner and invited the boys over. Blair was playing with Dakota when Nick and Joel walked in the door. Joel went right for Dakota and picked her out of Blair?s arms. 

 

?Jim, do you see who gets all of the attention? Geeze.? Blair got off the floor and went over and cleaned up for dinner. ?Joel, want to wash her up for dinner??

 

?Sure.? Joel could be heard laughing and talking to Dakota in the main bathroom. 

 

?He loves that little girl.? Nick observed. 

 

?Ya think? And he?ll love the four kids too, Nick. Don?t you worry.? Blair laughed. 

 

?We worked everything out and know that we have to make time for each other. Things will be just fine. We?re looking forward to having Jensen, Dakota and Jefferson in their lives. They?ll make great cousins, don?t you think?? Nick wondered aloud. 

 

?They?ll make great cousins. You guys never did tell us about the kids. What do they look like?? Jim asked as Joel put Dakota in her high chair. 

 

Joel began to describe them first, ?Melanie and Nathan are African American?s and look a lot like me.? Everyone laughed. ?Logan and Adam are Gringos. In fact, Logan has red blond hair and is covered in freckles. They?re all just as cute as can be. We?ll have to have pictures done first thing.?

 

Nick said, ?What do you all think about a shower for older kids? One where they?ll get really cool gifts??

 

?That?s a great idea. Make the plans and count us in.? Jim said as he passed the food to Joel. 

 

They all began to eat and talk about life in general and they realized that everything would work out for the best. 

 

This is how life should be. Now if everyone could just remind each other now and then, they would all have it made. These men had the best friends and family anyone could ever hope for. Jim and Blair agreed. 

 

End: Carter Ranch Part 18


	19. Dreams Coming True

Carter Ranch Part 19

Dreams Coming True

Patt

2 Months later: 

First thing Monday morning, Joel, Nick and the four kids got to have a walk-through of the house. They were all very excited. The children were starting to get used to being in their new life, but were looking forward to the new house and new furniture. After the walk-through, they went up to tell Jim and Blair. As usual, Jim opened the door without them knocking. 

 

"Hey, guys. Hi, kids." Jim said cheerfully, balancing Kota on his left hip. 

 

"Hi, Uncle Jim. We just saw the new house. It's almost ready. They said one more week. I get my own room." Logan said. 

 

"That's great news. Why aren't you in school today?" Jim asked seriously. 

 

"Jim, I wanted them to do the walk-through with us and tell us what they thought. I'm taking them to school now. I called and let the school know." Nick explained. 

 

"And I'm going to head out for the mending of the fences in ten minutes. So I'm on it, boss man." Joel teased. 

 

"I'll go with you. I haven't been out today at all. Too busy playing with a certain someone that likes to say Daddy." Jim smiled with such fondness at his little girl that it made everyone smile. 

 

"Well, the kids just wanted to stop by and say hello on their way to school. We have to be going now. Talk to you later." Nick waved as he started down the stairs. 

 

"Bye, Uncle Jim." All the kiddo's said at once. 

 

"Bye, kids. I'll tell Uncle Blair that you said hello. He's out on the range today."

 

Jim shut the door behind him and began to get Kota ready for the Nanny. He was looking forward to getting on his horse and doing the fences. God, how he loved this job. It was perfect in every way. 

 

Once he dropped Dakota off at the Nanny, he stopped over at Joel's with his horse all saddled and ready. Joel was so happy that he couldn't wait to tell Jim all about the house. The ride over to the area that everyone was working on would take about 30 minutes, so he had plenty of time to tell Jim everything he loved about the house. 

 

Jim asked, "So how are the kids doing fitting into your lifestyle?"

 

"They all fit in nicely. None of them care that we're gay. They seem to be very open minded. Thank goodness for that. They're doing well in school too. And the kids just love Jensen and Dakota, so it's working out really well." Joel gave Jim a very proud smile. 

 

They arrived at the job site and got off the horses and pulled their tool belts off the horses. Both men started working without even saying hello to anyone. Blair looked over and smiled at what a hard worker both of the men were. Blair was very lucky in having the best workers around. 

 

About 11:00 a.m. Brown's phone went off and he answered, "Brown."

 

"Henri, my water just broke. I need you to come home right now. I called Megan and she's here with me until you get here."

 

"I'll be right home, babe. Hold on." Brown threw his tools down and said, "We're having a baby, I have to go." He didn't wait for anyone's response and took off on his horse. All the men smiled after him and Rafe said, "He's going to be a wreck. Anyone want to go with him?"

 

Jim suggested, "Why don't you, Rafe? He's closer to you than anyone."

 

"You don't mind?" Rafe asked. 

 

"Better ask the head boss, though." Jim said smiling. 

 

"Go and tell them I said to have a healthy and sweet baby." Blair said smiling. 

 

Everyone went back to work and continued what they were doing until 4:30 that afternoon. "We should all go home and get cleaned up in case we have a new baby to see."

 

No one argued as they gathered up their tools and got on their horses. Many ranch hands didn't use horses any longer, they used Jeeps and so forth, but everyone on this ranch loved riding, so they continued to use the horses for transportation. 

 

When they got home and cleaned up, Jim called Megan. "Hey, Megan, have you heard anything from Henri or Brian yet?"

 

"Not yet. But it shouldn't be too much longer. Henri was so nervous, you would have laughed." Megan couldn't wait to tease the man. 

 

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Jim hung up the phone and joined Blair in a very nice sexy shower. After they were done and dressed Jim went and got Dakota for the evening. 

 

The phone rang about 8:00 that night and Blair answered, "Sandburg."

 

"Blair, it's Rafe. Shannon had the baby at 7:00 tonight. She and baby girl Brown are doing just great. Her name is Jessica Danae Brown and she weighed 8lbs 7oz, and was 21 inches long. She had a full head of hair, just like her mom's, but has the color of light mocha for her skin. She's just beautiful. Wait until you see her. They told me to tell you that she gets to come home tomorrow, so you should just wait to see her then. I better go and calm Henri down. He's still walking on the ceiling."

 

"Tell them we said congratulations and we'll see them tomorrow then." Jim got off the phone and turned to Blair, "Baby girl, Jessica Danae Brown, light brown hair and lots of it and she and Mommy are both doing well. They're coming home tomorrow, so they said to just wait to see Jessica then."

 

"I'm so happy for them. Call Joel and tell him so he can tell the kids before it's bedtime." Blair was so good at bossing. 

 

Jim dialed and heard, "Nance."

 

"Hey, Nick, would you tell Joel and the kids that Henri and Shannon had the baby girl tonight. Her name is Jessica Danae. They'll all be home tomorrow, so Shannon said to just wait to see them all, then."

 

"I'll tell them all. This is very good news. The kids are going to be thrilled. Another cousin. See you later, Jim." Nick hung up and couldn't wait to tell Joel and the kids. 

 

Megan came up to the main house and knocked on the door. Jim opened it and said, "Come on in? What's going on?"

 

"Brian still isn't home and he called me hours ago to tell me the news. He's been avoiding me lately. Do you know of anything that's going on?" Megan was distressed, Jim could see it, hear it and sense it. 

 

"There's nothing wrong, Megan. He's just been busy is all. Calm down and stop worrying."

 

"Hey, Megan, what's up?" Blair asked as he came into the room bubbling with excitement of the new baby. 

 

"I think Brian might be thinking about getting out of the marriage. He's been quiet and withdrawn. I can't seem to get through to him. He doesn't want sex, he doesn't want to cuddle and he rarely holds Jensen anymore."

 

"What did he say when you asked him about it?" Jim asked. 

 

"I haven't said anything because I didn't want to scare him off quicker than he's already thinking about." Megan looked so sad. 

 

"He's not thinking about leaving, Megan. Something is wrong, but it's not you. Ask him tonight and talk with him about it. Tell him that you're worried and he'll come clean." Blair said. 

 

"Okay. I'll talk with him tonight. You guys have a nice relaxing evening. I'll see you in the morning. Blair, are you going out again too?"

 

"Wouldn't miss it. I love working on the range." Blair had this huge smile on his face that made Jim and Megan both laugh. 

 

"What can I say? I love my work." Blair added. 

 

As Megan walked down the stairs, she saw Brian drive up. He hugged her when he got out of the car and said, "I love you, Megan. I've never told you how much I appreciate you for putting up with all my moods and giving me a darling little girl."

 

"Speaking of moods, honey, what's wrong? Something is going on and I need to know."

 

"I've been being selfish. I want my folks to come and visit, but I know they don't like the idea that I married someone who wasn't from the US. So I've been taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

 

"Brian, let's invite them. I have a thick hide. I can take whatever they dish out. I would love them to see Jensen. My folks have come twice, so it's time for your mom and dad to come, also."

 

"Is it alright if I send them the tickets? That way they might feel like they have to come. I know that once they meet you and get a look at their granddaughter, they'll be hooked for life." Rafe was getting excited. 

 

"That's a good idea, Brian. Send the tickets to them, open dates so they can choose the dates and we'll go from there. Oh my god, I have to get the house cleaner."

 

Brian burst out laughing. "Women are so weird about the house being clean."

 

"I don't see you complaining about it looking nice every night when you come home." Megan teased. 

 

"Did you really think something was wrong with me and you?" Rafe couldn't believe that she would think that. 

 

"Yeah, I was worried about it, but Jim and Blair told me to talk to you. They were sure it was nothing. I knew then that I was overreacting."

 

"I'll send them tickets tomorrow and then we can both overreact all month while we wait for them to come." Rafe teased. 

 

"How about I get Jensen from Joel and we get her in bed, and we can settle in for the night. I'd love to have you settle in." Megan almost ran over to Joel's house to fetch her little girl and hoped she was already sleeping. She knocked on the door and Melanie answered, "Hi, Auntie Megan. Can't Jensen stay a while longer? She's so cute. We just love her."

 

"Sweetie, I have to get her in bed so she can get up to stay with the Nanny tomorrow. I'm glad you like spending time with her, though. She loves all of you kids too." Megan explained as she walked in to claim her child once again. 

 

"Hey, Megan." Joel called out. 

 

"Hey, Joel. How goes it? Is the house almost ready?"

 

"One more week. Once it's done and we're all moved in and settled, can Jensen stay the night one night? The kids love to have her over." Joel asked. 

 

"That would be great. A night off sounds good to me. But in return, you have to let us take the four darlings too. Sound fair?"

 

"Sounds fair to me." Nick laughed. 

 

Megan scooped up a screaming Jensen who didn't want to leave her cousins at all and walked out the door thanking them all for watching her. 

 

"Daddy's home, Jensen. Let's go and see Daddy and have a bath before bed." As Megan talked to her, she calmed down and before long she was smiling like she usually did. 

 

At the main house, Jim asked Blair, "Can we have a barbecue for Henri and Shannon this weekend? We'll invite Simon and Cassie too."

 

"That sounds fun, man. I can't wait to see Henri's baby. I bet she's a little doll."

 

"Is our little doll down for the night?" Jim asked. 

 

"Oh yeah. Come with me, big man and I'll show you what I can make you feel." Blair grabbed Jim's hand and drug him up the stairs. Jim was laughing the entire way, loving every minute of it. 

 

Sometimes Jim wondered if he deserved a life this wonderful and nights like tonight he realized they all did. Everyone should know happiness and love. And Blair was going to show him just how happy the bigger man was. 

 

End: Carter Ranch Part 19

Dreams Coming True


	20. What Do You Mean You Have A Brother?

Carter Ranch Part 20

What Do You Mean You Have A Brother?

Patt

It was a beautiful Sunday, perfect for the huge barbecue that was planned by Jim and Blair. Everyone was going to be there and all of the kids would be able to see the new baby. 

 

All of the food was ready and waiting to be cooked when Simon arrived. "Hi, guys. Wow, this looks good already and it's not even cooked yet."

 

"Hey, Simon. Where's Cassie and Jefferson?" Blair asked. 

 

"They're over seeing little Jessica. She's a cutie, isn't she?" Simon inquired, already knowing the answer. 

 

"But of course. All of our children are cute." Jim started putting all of the meat on a tray and carried it out to the huge grill. Simon followed him out and sat down, after he grabbed a beer. 

 

Blair walked out carrying Dakota and she put her arms out to Uncle Simon first thing. Simon gladly took her and smiled. "So, Jim, when are you going to have Steven come and see the kiddo?"

 

"Who is Steven?" Blair nervously asked. 

 

"It's nobody. Don't worry, all right?" Jim assured him. 

 

"You've never told him you have a brother?" Simon was shocked. 

 

"You have a brother?"

 

"Yes, but we don't speak to each other. So why mention him?"

 

"You've met him, Simon?" Blair asked. 

 

"Yeah, I know him from way back. He's a nice guy, but a little close minded. Jim's always had to ruffle his feathers."

 

"The next thing you'll tell me is you have parents." Blair shouted making Dakota start to cry. Blair grabbed her and walked into the house. 

 

"Thanks, a lot, Simon. He didn't need to know about my brother. Damn you." Jim walked into the house leaving Simon to watch the meat on the grill. 

 

Jim found Blair changing Dakota upstairs. "My Father lives about two hours from here. I haven't seen him in years and years. We don't get a long. And my brother was always taking my Dad's side, so I left him behind also."

 

"I would like to meet them and have them meet Dakota and Jalen. I think you owe them that." Blair suggested. 

 

"I don't owe them anything. They think I'm a fucking freak. I don't want to have anything to do with them. They're my family and I don't want to see them ever again."

 

"It's so easy for you to say, you have family. I have none left and would have loved meeting yours." Blair explained. 

 

"They wouldn't like you because fags wouldn't be allowed in the family. I can tell you that much. They would hate you and despise me for dragging you into this lifestyle. I just want to let them go, all right?"

 

"Whatever. We better get busy if we want to serve fresh food to our guests." Blair handed Dakota to Jim and left the room. Jim knew he was in big trouble and wouldn't hear the end of it. 

 

Rafe, Brown and Joel were putting all of the picnic tables together, so that they would all be able to talk to each other easier. The wives came around back and sat with the babies while the men brought all of the food out and set it on the tables. Jim brought out the high chairs he had at the house for company and for his angel. Before long dinner was done and they all sat down to eat. 

 

Melanie said quietly, "Can I say grace?"

 

Jalen smiled and said, "You go right ahead. Everyone, Melanie is going to say grace."

 

They all lowered their heads and Melanie said, "Good food, good meat, good god, let's eat. Yay God."

 

Everyone burst out laughing and they began to start passing the food around. They were all having a wonderful time, but all seemed to notice that Blair hadn't said a word all day. They knew something was up. 

 

Rafe finally said, "Guess who's coming next week?"

 

"Your folks?" Joel asked. 

 

"Yup, they're coming. We're nervous, but happy. Right, honey?" Rafe asked Megan. 

 

Megan kissed him and said, "I can't wait for them to meet Jensen. They're going to love her I just know it."

 

Nick asked, "Do you have plans made for doing things when they come?"

 

"Not really. We're going to play it by ear. And I was going to ask you guys if I could have a week off to spend with them." Rafe asked Jim and Blair. 

 

Blair finally said something, "Take all the time off you need. I'll cover for you."

 

"Thanks, Blair." Megan and Rafe said together. 

 

"Speaking of family, my sister wants us to go and visit them one of these months. Joel was going to ask for some time off. The kids would like to meet my family, I think." Nick was so happy with his new family. 

 

"Just put in for the weeks you need off. It's fine with me." Blair said without asking Jim about it at all. 

 

Once dinner was done, they all helped clean everything up. Melanie and Nathan took Dakota and Jensen and sat in the grass to play with them. The day was flying by for everyone but Blair. To him, time had stood still and he couldn't wait for the day to end. 

 

Jim was playing with Jessica when Blair walked up to him and said, "I have a headache, and I'm going in. Put Dakota to bed when everyone leaves." Blair didn't wait for an answer; he just left and shut the door. 

 

"All right Jim, what did you do to him?" Nick teased. 

 

"I didn't do anything. Simon did."

 

Cassie looked alarmed and asked, "What did you do, honey?"

 

"How was I to know that Jim didn't ever tell Blair he had family? Wouldn't you think he would have told him about his family?"

 

"We have family?" Jalen was almost as shocked as Blair had been. 

 

"Yes, I have a brother and my dad that live two hours away from here. I haven't seen them in years." Jim was tired of answering all of these questions. He needed to talk to Blair. 

 

They all got up to leave at once, as if they all knew that Jim needed to talk to Blair and soon. Once Jim locked up after farewells were said, he started up the stairs to make peace with his mate. 

 

He got Dakota all cleaned up and in her pajama's and into bed quickly so he could talk his way out of this predicament. Dakota was asleep in a matter of moments, so Jim closed her door and walked towards their room. Their bedroom door was shut and this wasn't a good sign. Blair never shut the door, even when he was angry. Jim turned the handle and found a locked door in his palm. "Chief, open the door. I need to talk to you."

 

"Sleep in Dakota's room. I don't want to talk to you right now."

 

"Open the fucking door or I'll break it down." Jim shouted. 

 

Blair opened the door and said, "Shut your mouth. You're going to scare Kota."

 

"Chief, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my family, but there isn't much to tell. They don't like me and I sure as hell don't like them." Jim hoped he wasn't going to have to kiss ass all night long. 

 

"I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. We'll discuss this tomorrow." Blair got into bed and pulled the covers up. Jim undressed and climbed in beside his love and tried to pull Blair into his arms. 

 

"Not now. I'm angry and I don't want you touching me." Blair moved over to the edge of his side of the bed. Jim sighed and pulled his covers up and tried to go to sleep. About once every hour, Jim looked at the clock and was reminded of how hard it was to sleep when he wasn't curled up next to his man. 

 

At 4:00 Jim finally said, "Chief, what can I do to make this work?"

 

"You can invite them for dinner next weekend to meet Dakota and Jalen. They have a right to meet their Uncle and Grampa."

 

"They won't come. And even if they did they won't like us being together. They won't care about Dakota or Jalen. I swear, it would be a bad thing to do." Jim tried to explain. 

 

"Well, that's what I want. So leave me alone and let me sleep. I have things to do tomorrow."

 

Jim lay there for about ten minutes and said, "I'll call them tomorrow. But don't say I didn't warn you."

 

Blair curled up into Jim's arms and both men fell asleep quickly. When Jim woke up at 6:00 Blair was already gone. Damn it, I wanted to talk to him some more about this.

 

Jim got himself ready and then got Dakota ready to go to Nanny's house. Once he dropped her off, he saddled Panther and took off for the fences that they were working on. 

 

How am I going to handle this? I can't have my Dad around Blair. He'll hurt him verbally and I won't stand for it. So what should I do about it? 

 

Jim arrived and got down and started working right away. He hoped the day would fly by and Blair would forget all about it. Finally he walked over to Blair and said, "I'm taking off to go and see my Dad. I'll be back tonight." He didn't wait for Blair's reply. Just like that he was gone. 

 

Blair knew that this might get ugly, but he wanted Dakota and Jalen to have family. Blair wanted family and just maybe they would accept him as Jim's partner and they could all be happy. 

 

When Jim got to the house, he got Panther settled and then took off in his SUV. For two hours, he had more than enough time to remember every bad and shitty thing they all said to each other. 

 

After two hours, he drove up in front of his dad's home and took deep breaths. He slowly walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. William opened it and said, "Oh my god, Jimmy. Is it really you? You look so healthy and happy. I'm glad you came to see us. Steven is here today, too. He'll be thrilled to see you." Then William pulled Jim into a nice warm hug, which was mixing Jim up. Why would his dad be treating him so nicely?

 

Steven walked into the living room and hugged his brother fiercely. "I can't believe you're here. It's so good to see you, Jimmy. What have you been up to?"

 

"Sit down and tell us what you've been doing." William ordered. 

 

Jim sat down and said, "I'll do this really quick. I live with a man and we have two children. Blair wanted you to meet your grand-daughter and your grandson. So I'm here to ask you if you'd like to come for dinner this weekend and meet them. I want you to meet Blair too. He's great, you'll like him if you give it half a chance." Jim sat back and waited for the ax to fall. 

 

"You live with a man and have children? How did this happen?" Steven asked. 

 

"The same woman who gave me a son 20 years ago, gave us a daughter one year ago."

 

"What are their names?" William asked.

 

"Jalen is 20 years old and looks a lot like Steven. Dakota is one and is just like her brother. Very cute and sweet." Jim beamed with pride as he talked about his son and daughter. 

 

"We would be happy to come for dinner on Saturday, if that's good for you and Blair." William said.

 

"That would be great. How about 4:00?"

 

"That works for us, Jimmy. We can't wait to meet the children." Steven said glowing with happiness. 

 

When Jim finally left to drive home, he was one very confused Sentinel.


	21. A Hell of A Mess... or Not

Carter Ranch Part 21

A Hell of A Mess... or Not

Patt

Nick caught up with Jalen as he was saddling his horse for work and said, "Jalen, I have someone for you to meet. Are you game?"

 

"I'm not sure I'm ready to date. I've not had the best of luck, you know what I mean?" Jalen answered. 

 

"She's my sister. Her name is Katelyn. We call her Kate. She's 22 and I told her all about you. I was thinking of having a barbecue and inviting you. Would you at least think about it? She's new to the area and would like to meet someone that's nice. What do you say?"

 

"Okay, if you want me to, I will. Do we have anything in common?" Jalen asked. 

 

"She's going to ask Jim and Blair for a job. She's been a ranch hand in Wyoming for 2 years. Now she wants to be near her niece and nephews." Nick explained. 

 

"Okay, sounds good. As soon as she gets in town, I'll ask her to dinner. How does that sound?" Jalen asked. 

 

"She's here now. Would you like to meet her? 

 

"I guess so." Jalen said. 

 

"I promise, you'll like her. She's nice. Come with me." Nick led the way over to their house and walked in behind the big man. "Kate, I have someone for you to meet."

 

A beautiful blond walked out of the kitchen smiling and said, "Oh Yeah?"

 

"Kate, this is Jalen Ellison. He's the son of Jim and Blair." Nick introduced and watched the sparks fly. 

 

Jalen stuck out his hand and shook hers gently and said, "I'm very glad to meet you, Kate. I hear you're going to be working here soon. This is good news. Megan Conner will be glad to see another woman working on the range."

 

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight, Jalen? My brother says there is a very good steak house in town."

 

"I would love to. We get done about 6:30 at night, so how about leaving here at 7:00?" Jalen suggested. 

 

Nick shoved Jalen out the door and said, "You're going to be late. You don't want to piss your boss off now, do ya?" Both men laughed as Jalen made his way to the barn. 

 

All the way out to the range, he was smiling. Kate was not only beautiful, but they had things in common. She was perfect and Jalen knew that Jim and Blair would like her a lot. 

 

Meanwhile, Rafe drove up to his house with his mom and dad in tow. 

 

"Do you have to live with the rest of the ranchers?" Monica Rafe asked her son. 

 

"No, but we like living here. We're like one big happy family. It's great. Just wait and meet everyone and you'll see how nice they are." Rafe explained. 

 

"Well, are we going to meet this non-American that you decided to marry?" Bradley Rafe growled out. 

 

"Follow me, folks." Rafe took them into the house and yelled, "Honey, we're home."

 

Megan came walking out of the living room and smiled at her husband adoringly. She kissed him and then waited to be introduced. 

 

"Honey, this is my mom, Monica, and my dad, Bradley. Mom and Dad, this is Megan."

 

"It's so nice to meet you after all this time. We've wanted you to see little Jensen since day one." Megan said. 

 

"We never got invited. We don't go where we're not invited." Bradley said coldly. 

 

Megan tried to smile and said, "You have an open invitation from now on. Honey, would you go and get Jensen?"

 

"I'll be right back. Mom and Dad, you're going to love her to pieces. She's an angel." Rafe took off to grab his little girl and show her off. 

 

"Wait until you meet our bosses, Jim and Blair. They're wonderful. They live in the big house at the top of the hill and have two children." Megan tried to find something they could all talk about. 

 

"What an odd name for his wife. Blair sounds like a man's name or something." Bradley said. 

 

"Blair is a man's name. I'm sorry, I thought you knew that Jim and Blair were a couple." Megan now wished that Brian would hurry up. 

 

"You live in the same area as two men living together?" Bradley shouted. 

 

Rafe came around the corner carrying Jensen and said, "We not only have one set of friends that are gay, but we have two. So, yes we have gay men around us as well as straight. It's good for the kids to grow up knowing about these things. Mom, Dad, this is Jensen."

 

"Oh my god, she looks just like you, Brian. She's darling. May I hold her?" Monica asked. 

 

"Brian, do you have anything to do with those gay men?" Bradley asked. 

 

"Yes, they're my bosses and my friends. We do a lot of things with them, why?"

 

"Because I refuse to stay here with that type of lifestyle going on around me. I don't want to meet them and I don't wish to see our granddaughter surrounded by fags either." Bradley had worked himself into quite a tizzy. 

 

Megan jumped in and said, "Please stay here. We want you to spend as much time with Jensen as you can. You'll like Jim and Blair. They're two of the kindest people you'll ever meet."

 

Monica stood up and said, "Brian, we need a ride into town. If you wish us to see little Jensen then you'll have to bring her to us. We can't stay out here knowing they are out here too."

 

"Mom, they're having a big barbecue tonight just for you two. Please say you'll go and at least meet them. Jim's father will be there also." Brian explained. 

 

Bradley said, "Well I would like to meet the man that raised Ellison's kind. We'll wait until after the barbecue is over with."

 

Megan knew things would go down hill from then on. She only hoped that Jim's father and brother wouldn't treat Jim badly also. It would be too much to take in one night. 

 

 

When Jim got home that afternoon, he was tired, grumpy and dirty, but his mood changed when he saw Blair giving Dakota horsy rides in the living room. The little girl was laughing the entire time she was falling off her Papa. 

 

"Hey, is anyone glad to see Daddy?" Jim called out. 

 

"Daddy home. Daddy home." Yelled Dakota. 

 

"Hi, Daddy." Blair said laughing, pulling the large man down for a kiss. "You better get in the shower quick like, your dad and brother will be here in about two hours."

 

"Okay, you two hold down the fort and I'll get all cleaned up. I'll be Bach." Jim ran up the stairs, two at a time and jumped into the shower as quick as he could. 

 

All Jim could think about was how much he loved Blair and his children. He sure hoped his father and brother would feel the same way. They have to. He's one in a million. 

 

When Jim came back downstairs, Kota was in her high chair watching her Papa get the food all together. The doorbell rang and Jim jumped. He hadn't even noticed how nervous he was until that moment. 

 

When he opened the door, he was shocked to find his father and brother one and a half hours early. "Hi, Dad. Hi, Steven. You're early."

 

"I couldn't wait to meet my grandchildren. And in all fairness, we're anxious to meet this Blair person too." William said nicely. 

 

"He's not that Blair person. His name is Blair Sandburg and he's really nice. You'll like him." Jim wasn't going to let them upset him by the niceties. 

 

Blair walked out carrying Kota, wearing a huge smile on his face. 

 

"Dad, Steven, this is Blair Sandburg and our daughter, Dakota." Jim was so proud of both of them he was beaming. 

 

William put his hand out and said, "It's very good to finally meet the person that could make Jimmy happy. Call me Will."

 

"Thank you, Will. I've been dying to get to know you. Wait until you see Jalen. He's so cute and looks a lot like Steven." Blair babbled. 

 

Steven put his hand out and said, "Good to meet you, Blair. Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?"

 

"No, sit down and talk with Jim and play with Dakota. I'm going to busy myself in the kitchen." Blair left the three men making faces at Dakota and smiled all the way into the kitchen. 

 

I knew they would accept us. I knew things would work out. Now I get to say I told you so to Jim. 

 

 

Jim filled his father and brother in on everything that had happened in the last two years. "I hope you don't mind, but one of our friends is having his parents to dinner to meet you both. I should have asked first. Do you mind?" Jim was suddenly unsure of himself. 

 

"We don't mind at all. It will be nice to meet some of your friends." William said quickly and went back to talking to his granddaughter.

 

 

When Brian and Megan arrived with his parents, Jim met them at the door. Brian whispered, "I want to apologize ahead of time. My parents are being asses."

 

"It's okay, Bri. Come on in. Hello, Megan. How is my little Jensen?" Jim grabbed her out of Megan's arms and threw her into the air. She was squealing with delight as Rafe said, "Mom and Dad, this is Jim Ellison."

 

"Funny, he doesn't look like a fag at all." Monica said cruelly. 

 

"Mom, please. I asked you to give them a chance. I didn't ask you to insult them first thing."

 

Blair walked out and said, "Hey everyone. This must be Mr. And Mrs. Rafe. Glad to meet you." He stuck his hand out, and they totally ignored it. 

 

"Now this one does look like a fag." Bradley whispered to his wife, making her snicker. 

 

"Jimmy, didn't you say these people were here for dinner?" William asked. 

 

"Yes, please come in and sit down. Dinner will be done shortly. Jim walked into the kitchen and said to Blair, "I can see this getting ugly, fast and big time."

 

 

Everyone sat down in the living room and waited for Jim and Blair to come back into the room. When Jim arrived, Bradley didn't miss a beat. "So, Mr. Ellison, why would you want to raise children knowing they will be surrounded by your sickness all the time?"

 

"Dad, please. I've asked you to be kind." Rafe pleaded. 

 

"It's all right Rafe." Blair said quietly. "Mr. Rafe, we don't mind our children being around our kind because we can show them love, honor and respect, even if we are gay. So we are very good parents."

 

"It's sick. We all know what you do and do you think that your children are just going to let that slide when they get older? They will be embarrassed in front of their friends, teachers and other family members." Monica said quickly. 

 

"I disagree." William said. "Jimmy had a tough life and never seemed to be happy. Blair Sandburg has made him one happy man. Why would anyone question that? Why would you bother thinking about what they do in the privacy of their own home? It's not your business and I think it shows a certain amount of sickness to be thinking about them in this way. If you had given them a chance, you would have seen that they are wonderful men and terrific dad's to their children."

 

Jim stood there surprised, more so than anyone else. He couldn't believe his dad had just stuck up for him about the gay subject. Will wonders never cease? Jim knew that his father was trying very hard to make up for his childhood, but he just never expected such support from one that used to be very closed minded. 

 

"Dad, I really want you to give Jim and Blair a chance." Rafe said calmly. 

 

"You must be joking. Like we would ever eat anything cooked or touched by a fag." Monica spat out. 

 

Megan stood up seething and said, "Please don't let this get uglier than it is right now. Let's all calm down."

 

"We'll calm down when we are in town and have our granddaughter in the hotel room with us. We can't wait to spend some time with her. But we aren't spending time with people of this kind." Bradley shouted. 

 

"Maybe this would be a good time for you two to leave. We don't care to have Jim and Blair insulted any further." William was one pissed off Daddy. 

 

"Brian, take us to town and we'll have dinner there. I don't want you around these men anymore. We'll help you get started in something else in town or back home." Bradley said. 

 

"Jim, could you call a cab for my folks? They can wait outside. I don't want anything to do with either of them from this day on. You're close-minded and self-centered. I don't know why I wanted you to come. I guess I thought you would have changed." Rafe really did believe that it might have worked out. 

 

"See what you have done? You've turned our son against us and all of our beliefs. He would never have married a foreigner before, let alone work for fags." Bradley continued to talk about Jim and Blair like they weren't even there. 

 

William had his hands in fists, opening and closing as he said, "I want you to leave now. You have no right talking about my son in that way. You don't even know him. You have no idea how kind he is and what a hard life he had. But you'll never know because you are too closed off from the world to know that there are people out there that aren't like yourself. I, for one, think it's great because now he doesn't have to put up with your kind. You probably hide behind religion and say it isn't what God would want. Well, I'm here to tell you that God made these two young men and he wouldn't have made them wrong. So get the fuck out of my son's house and don't come back." 

 

"The children will be the ones to suffer. Just you wait and see. I bet the older child is embarrassed by all of this. It's too bad no one asked him what he thought before they ruined his life." Monica said savagely. 

 

"How many times do I have to tell you to get out? Do it now. These children will be just fine. Don't you worry. The child I feel sorry for is Brian Rafe. He has cruel parents and I pity him and Megan for having you for in-laws." William continued. 

 

A very irate Bradley said, "You're comparing our son with yours? Give me a break. There is no comparison. Your son is a fag and our son is a misguided good man."

 

"Get the fuck out now!" William shouted. William wanted to hit him so badly, he could taste it, but he knew he had to stay in control. This was Jim's house. He couldn't beat up his guests. 

 

As the Rafe's left, Jim called the cab and Brian went to get their luggage. As soon as he left Megan said, "I'm sooooooo sorry to all of you. They were so rude. They didn't like me either, if it helps any."

 

Blair hugged her and said, "They don't know what they're missing. It's their loss, Miss Megan."

 

"Megan, the man that was defending your honor is my father, William Ellison and this is my brother, Steven Ellison." Jim said proudly. 

 

Putting his hand out, William said, "Glad to meet you. I'm glad to see that Jimmy has some good, good friends."

 

"Everyone loves Jimmy." Megan teased and caught a go-to-hell look from Ellison. "Oh stop it. You don't scare me for a minute."

 

Blair went over to the phone and called Jalen's cell phone and waited for him to answer. "Ellison Jr."

 

"Hi, hot shot. Would you like to meet your grandfather and uncle? They are here for dinner." Blair asked hopefully. 

 

"Can I bring my date? I'm supposed to go on a date with Nick's sister tonight. Can I bring her?"

 

"Sure. Come on up and have her meet the fam." Blair said invitingly. He hung up the phone and smiled. He is a wonderful son. I'm so proud of him.

 

"What's up, Chief?" Jim asked. 

 

"Chief?" William asked. 

 

"Yeah, he's my Chief of all things. So to me, he'll always be Chief." Jim enlightened everyone.

 

"Jalen is on his way up. He plans on having dinner with us and he's bringing his new date. Will, I hope you don't mind." Blair inquired. 

 

"We can't wait to meet him, Jim and Blair. I'm sure he's a wonderful young man." Steven said, trying not to look nervous. 

 

"Will, I want to thank you for defending Jim and my honor. It was most kind. Most people would have just gotten angry and said terrible things. But you held your temper well. Maybe you could teach Jim that." Blair was very grateful to have William in their home. 

 

"I second that, Dad. Thank you. You were great handling Mr. Rafe. I feel bad for Brian though. I can't imagine having to deal with that right now. He was so excited about having them here for a visit. Now they'll leave and Brian will be sad. It's too bad." Jim said sadly. 

 

"It's their loss, Jimmy. He could have opened his mind and his heart and found out you two are good friends to their son. But they were too busy thinking about the gay issue. It is too bad, but I'm sure that Brian won't hold it against you." William was still in a ranting mood. 

 

 

Outside, Jalen and Kate were walking up the stairs and Bradley asked, "Are you Jim Ellison's son?"

 

"Yes. Why?"

 

"I just wondered how you felt being the son of a fag. It must be horrible." Bradley had to get that last shot in before the cab ride. 

 

"I'm proud of my Dad and my Papa. So it doesn't bother me in the least. This is my new friend, Kate, and her brother is also gay. She's fine with it too." Jalen was one pissed off puppy. 

 

"Jalen, I think we should get up to your Dad's. We don't want to waste any more time with garbage like this." Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs. 

 

Both of them ignored the hateful things coming from the couple as they walked away. 

 

The front door opened and the handsome young man walked in with a beautiful girl on his arm. "Hi Dad, Hi Pop. This is Kate Nance."

 

"Nance? You're related to Nick?" Jim asked. "It's very nice to meet you, Kate. This is my father, William and my brother, Steven."

 

"Nick is my dad. I'm here to talk to both of you about a job, but Nick asked Jalen if he wanted to take me out to dinner instead. He's a nice guy, what could he do?" She teased. 

 

"We'll talk about the job later, for now, come in and tell us about you two." Blair led the way into the dining room where everyone sat around the table and began to talk of life and love. 

 

Jalen and Kate both decided that they wouldn't bother telling Jim and Blair about the assholes outside their home. It wasn't worth ruining their dinner and evening. 

 

Jim found out that his father would stand up for him, no matter what, shocking the hell out of him. Blair found out that he was right about something once again. 

 

Jalen felt like he was in love already and he just met Kate. He hoped their time together would only make them closer. 

 

Poor Rafe walked in to join everyone for dinner and said, "Sorry everyone. It won't ever happen again. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving." Rafe actually smiled at his friends and meant it. Rafe knew that hard times were coming. He would miss his family and would miss the thought of grandparents being around Jensen, but he also knew he had a great family here. 

 

When William and Steven left that night, they were very happy men. They had the family back together again. Life was good. And Blair had invited them for another dinner the following week. Life wasn't just good. Life was grand. 

 

End: Carter Ranch Part 21


	22. Going Camping!

Carter Ranch Part 22  
Going Camping  
Patt

 

Jalen picked his phone up before it woke Kate up. They had been together for two months now and he never tired of looking at her sweet, soft face while she slept.   
"Ellison."

"Jalen, this is Blair. I wonder if I could ask a huge favor."

"Ask away." Kate started to wake up and crawled into Jalen's arms as he spoke to Blair. 

"I would like to take your dad on a four day camping trip, without Dakota. We don't seem to find much time for each other anymore and I figured you and Kate could stay at the house while we're gone. If you agree, you can just take Dakota to Nancy, the nanny every day when you go to work. What do you think?"

"Hang on while I ask her." Jalen covered the phone and said, "Blair wants to know if we'll watch Dakota while they go camping for four days."

"Tell him we'd love to. I can't wait to be in charge of you and Dakota for four days in a row." Kate laughed all the way into the bathroom. 

Jalen uncovered the phone and said, "We'd love to. When?"

"This weekend, Monday and Tuesday. It would be good if you could come on Friday night, so we could get up there and start our vacation. Are you sure you don't mind? Dakota is a handful walking and talking. I totally understand if you don't want to."

"We would love to so you can stop worrying. We love her to death. Anything else?" Jalen asked sweetly. 

"That's it. I'm going to tell your Dad as soon as he gets up. Thank you again for everything you do for us, Jalen."

"You are most welcome, Pop. See you on the range." Jalen hung up the phone smiling, thinking about his second father. Blair was one of the kindest and most gentle people that Jalen knew and was proud to be called his son, also. 

Blair got busy as soon as he got off the phone. In the basement, he found their three-room tent, sleeping bags, camping stove and lamps and the air mattress for both of them. They were getting too old to sleep on the ground. 

Jim walked down the stairs and said, "What are you doing in the basement at 6:00 a.m.?"

"We're going camping this weekend. I've got it all set up with Jalen and Kate to stay with Dakota." Blair practically bounced up the stairs to kiss his mate. 

"No lie? I can't believe we're going to have some time to ourselves. Do you think we could camp by the lake so we could get fresh fish?" Jim asked excitedly. 

"You betcha, baby. Now go and get in the shower while I make breakfast. We won't be leaving for two more days. I have plenty of time to pack and find all of our fishing gear."

"Thank you, Babe. This is going to be wonderful getting away and thinking about nothing but you and me for a change. I can't wait." Jim rushed up the stairs to get his day started. 

The next two days went very quickly for both men and they were ready and waiting when Jalen showed up on Friday night to take over. Jim opened the door and hugged his son tight. "Thank you, Jalen, for doing this for us. We need some down time."

"I don't mind, Dad. And I love hanging with Dakota, so it will work out just fine." Jalen went into the living room and picked his little sister up. "Hey, Kota, it's just the two of us for a while. Kate is going to be coming later tonight."

Dakota smiled, slapped Jalen in the face and said, "Kate, Kate, Kate."

"Well, I guess I see who her favorite is." Jalen said laughing. 

Jim stood in the doorway and looked like he didn't want to leave either of his children. "Jalen, I'm taking my cell phone and, hopefully, it will work where we are. But if you need us for an emergency, we'll be at Silver Creek, where you and I went fishing that time. Are you sure you're okay with all of this?"

Blair grabbed Jim and said, "Daddy, give your babies a kiss goodbye and let's get out of town." Both men went and kissed Dakota, who tried to go with them, breaking both men's hearts. 

"No, Kota. You're staying with me and Kate, remember?" Jalen reminded his little sister. 

Suddenly she started chanting, "Kate, Kate, Kate." 

"We're forgotten that quickly." Blair laughed and pulled Jim out the door. He was determined to have this man to himself for four long days. He didn't care if it took pushing Jim around to do it. 

"Chief, you know where we're going, right?"

"Of course I do. It's not like I've never been there before and we'll be there in one short hour. So let's get this show on the road." Jim leaned into Blair for a quick kiss before they drove off. 

"How come you're driving, Blair?"

"Because it was my idea, I get to be the boss."

"The boss of everything?" Jim smiled evilly. 

"Oh we're going to boss each other all weekend long. Don't you worry, big man." Blair laughed as he looked over and saw Jim was already hard underneath his jeans. 

"You think it's really funny that we haven't had sex in a week and I'm hard for you already?"

"Not at all, hot shot. I think you're sexy as hell. I can't wait to fuck you into next week." Blair teased. 

"Stop talking and drive faster. We need to get the tent set up first and then we'll have some fun." Jim suggested nicely. 

The drive went by quickly and the men were very excited once they got there. Jim couldn't unload the supplies fast enough. Then he and Blair got the tent set up. 

"You think this tent is big enough for us, Chief?" Jim teased his mate. 

"I want you in each room of this tent." Blair said as he pounded the last stake into the ground. 

"You got me, babe."

"I brought all sorts of food from home that will keep, but I want fish tonight, are you up to catching anything for us?" Blair asked. 

"Sounds good to me, babe. Let's go together and spend some time talking and kissing." Jim suggested. 

Blair grabbed all of the fishing gear and started on his way to the lake. He looked around and found his eyes getting misty from the sheer beauty of nature. This place was indeed one of the most gorgeous places you could ever want to be. Jim carried the rest of their things and followed close behind. 

They sat in the folding chairs, put bait on their hooks and threw out their lines. They talked softly between them about what they planned on doing to each other after dinner. Jim put his pole holder into the ground and stuck his pole in it. He then turned Blair towards him and began to unzip the younger man's jeans. 

"What are you doing? We're fishing."

"If you have to ask, I must not be doing it very well. I want to suck you, Babe. Just let me do this and you fish."

Jim got Blair to lift his butt up, and he pulled the already aroused man's jeans over his hips and down to his knees. The boxer briefs were the next things to go. Jim looked down at his lover and licked his lips. He then began to lick Blair's cock slowly, as if he were licking an ice cream cone. Blair was already making noises, and though he was trying to stay in control, he was not doing a very good job of it. 

Jim spread his legs as far apart as he could so he could massage Blair's balls. He began to rub them gently between his fingers and then took Blair's cock all the way into his mouth. Blair wasn't expecting this so suddenly, and he came without warning, choking one Jim Ellison. 

"I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't mean to lose it so quickly." Blair was blushing at his total lack of control. 

"I love when you lose it, Baby." Jim said in a deep voice, filled with lust and love. 

Jim helped him get dressed again and they finished fishing. Jim opened up all of his senses so that he could be totally open to nature and it was working. He could taste the water in the air from the lake; he could hear the fish as they thrashed against the water when Blair got a bite. He could see the fish clear over on the other side of the lake and could see them moving to and fro. His hand rubbed the fishing line and Jim was amazed at how much it reminded him of being sliced and diced. Fishing line could indeed be dangerous if you weren't careful. Jim sniffed the air and could smell sage. This wasn't one of his favorite smells, but mixed with everything else he was sensing, he felt like it belonged. 

Both men caught two fish, so there would be plenty for eating. Jim was better at filleting the fish, so he was put in charge of cleaning and filleting. Blair was in charge of making a Louisiana rice dish to go along with the fish. He had brought all of the wonderful seasonings that they would need and began to cook the fish. 

"Chief, it smells wonderful. I love when you make Cajun food. Have I thanked you for this vacation?"

"You get to do it after we clean up the dinner mess." The two men worked side by side as they cleaned everything out and threw away all of the fish guts. 

They settled down in front of the fire and before long Blair had Jim almost naked. He was down to his boxer briefs and Jim said, "Could we take this indoors?"

"I think we could if you remembered the lube." Blair said seriously. 

Jim looked stricken and replied, "I didn't even think about the lube. All I could think about was what we do after we use it. God, Chief, I'm so sorry."

"I was teasing, big man. I brought lube. No way are you getting out of this vacation without a sore ass." Blair slapped Jim's ass and pushed him into the tent. 

Jim snuggled up to his lover and whispered, "I love when you boss me."

"I know that, Jim. That's why I do it." The young man knew he was in for one hot evening if Jim didn't ruin it. 

He slipped Jim's briefs off and pushed his legs apart and got between them. He started at his ankles, kissing each part of Jim's feet, legs and thighs on his way up. When he reached his groin, he began to lick, suck and chew until Jim was ready to come from that alone. 

With one hand, Blair brushed Jim's balls softly over and over again, listening to Jim moan and with the other hand, he began to fist his cock. Jim was moving with each stroke that Blair gave him. Blair then went down on him and took Jim all the way into his mouth and throat, causing Jim to throw back his head, howling into the night like a wolf. Jim came down Blair's throat without any notice, just as Blair had done to him earlier. 

"Sorry, Chief."

"S'okay." Blair was still licking Jim off and then looked up at his love to see if he was ready for more fun. 

"Fuck me, Chief. It's been too long. I want you now." Jim pleaded and what could Blair do but abide by Jim's wishes. 

Blair loosened up Jim's anus and before long he was buried deep inside of Jim. Blair felt like he was exactly where he belonged every time he fucked Jim. He began to thrust harder and harder until Jim was hard once again and getting close to coming the second time. Blair reached around and stroked Jim's cock until the man came with a growl. Blair bit Jim's neck and filled his man's ass with his seed.

As soon as they could both breathe again, Blair pulled out and cleaned them both off. "We have to find time to do this more often." Blair decided out loud. 

"I agree, Chief. You fuck really well."

"Let's cuddle in the sleeping bag." Blair suggested. 

As they lay there, both men were struck with awe at the beautiful smells and sounds around them. This trip was exactly what both of them needed. Jim finally broke the silence and asked, "Do you feel guilty about not missing Jalen or Dakota?"

"Not at all. We haven't been making enough time for each other lately and we're going to do that at least once a month. We'll go to a movie, go out to eat or camping. We have a lot of babysitters, so there is no excuse."

"Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one having one hell of a time. This was a great idea, Chief."

They talked for about an hour and then both fell to sleep for the night. Jim woke up in the morning to an empty space next to him. He jumped up and walked out doors without any clothes on to see Blair skinny-dipping in the lake. Jim wasn't going to let him be the only one having fun, so he joined him. 

They bounced around for an hour in the warm water and then made slow passionate love on the shoreline. Jim didn't even seem to care if there was anyone around. The only thing he was listening to was the sound of his love's heartbeat as Jim fucked him senseless. 

Each day was more wonderful than the one before. The men were having a fantastic time and knew they would have to do this more often. Jim was getting more Blair ass than he had in the last six months. Every time Blair looked over at Jim and saw him grinning, it made him smile too. It was wonderful being in love. 

On Tuesday, both men hated the idea of packing everything up and heading home. They were silent in their work and both knew that something was ending that they wished didn't have to end. 

"I love you, Blair."

"I love you, Jim."

It was as simple as that. They were in love. These two men were perfect for each other and knew they would have to make time to do this again. 

During the drive home Jim said, "You know, the only part I didn't like was cleaning up all the fish guts and garbage. We made an awful lot of garbage while we were there, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. I wouldn't trade that garbage for the world. Thank you for going with me, Jim."

"Thank you for asking me to go, Chief. Same spot in 30 days, deal?"

"Deal." As Blair drove to their home, he began to miss their children and found that this was a good thing. 

Going camping had turned out to be one of the best things they ever did and they were going to make sure it wasn't a one time deal. 

Life was good. 

End: Going Camping


	23. More Changes

Carter Ranch Part 23  
More Changes  
By Patt

For Layne.   
Thank you to Mary for the beta. 

Joel had asked Jalen and Kate to watch the kids for the weekend, so when Jalen woke up, he was surprised to see Nathan staring at him. 

"Morning, Nathan. What do ya need?" Jalen asked as he started to stretch. 

"I would like some breakfast, but I don't know how to make it yet. Joel and Nick treat me like a baby and won't show me how."

"In that case, I'll take you in and show you in a few minutes. Let me get up and get Kate up too. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay... Thank you, Jalen." Nathan ran from the room excitedly. 

"Hello beautiful." Jalen said to his lovely girlfriend. "We're going to teach Nathan how to make French toast. The only thing is I'm not that great at it. So will you help me?"

"Sure... Let's take a shower first." As she was getting their clothes she looked over and saw Jalen staring at her. "What?"

"Have you put on a little weight?" Jalen must have been looking to die that morning. 

"You think I'm getting Fat??? I'll take a shower alone if you don't mind and meet you in the kitchen. Go keep Nathan company."

"Kate, I didn't mean you were fat, I meant you seem to be putting on a little weight, and there is a big difference." Jalen tried to explain. 

Kate went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Jalen knew he should have kept his mouth shut. // Damn you. //

Kate locked the door and began to take her clothing off. She knew she was gaining weight because some of her shorts didn't fit anymore. She just didn't know why. She looked at her naked form in the mirror and realized she must be pregnant. Jalen wouldn't be happy about this at all. He had told her he loved all of the kids around here, but didn't want any of his own until he was much older. //I must have missed a birth control pill. Now I need to take a pregnancy test and see a doctor without him wondering what I'm doing. //

In the kitchen, Kate finally joined the two young men and began to show them both how to make French toast with ease. Then Nathan made their French toast and they all had breakfast together. 

When Melanie, Logan and Adam joined them about an hour later, Nathan showed them how well he could make French toast and they all beamed with pride. 

Kate cleaned the kitchen up while Jalen got the boys in the shower, one at a time and got them ready to go riding. Kate yelled at him as they were all going out the door, "I have to run into town, I'll be back in a few hours. I forgot that Megan and I were going shopping."

Jalen gave her an odd look and then said goodbye with a kiss. The kids all hugged her and went off happily with Jalen for the day. 

As soon as they were gone, Kate called Megan. 

"Rafe Residence."

"Megan, can you possibly get away today to go shopping with me. I think I might be pregnant and I need to find a doctor that will see me today."

"You won't find one that will see you today, but we can do the pregnancy test. Is this something you wanted?"

"No... Jalen didn't want children for many more years and I have no idea if he wants them with me. So I might have to take care of things."

"Don't make any decisions before you talk to Jalen. Let him be part of the decision making process." Megan pleaded. 

"Feel like going with me to keep me from going insane?"

"Sure, Kate. I'll be there in a moment. I just have to stop at Nancy's house and drop Jensen off. See you in a few moments."

The girls took off for the day and no one thought anything about it. It's what they sometimes did. 

Jalen and the kids got back at lunch time and had to do their own cooking because Kate was nowhere to be found. "Kids, how about Raviolio's for lunch?"

They all yelled, "Yay." And Jalen knew he had chosen the right thing. They finished lunch and all got cleaned up and picked the house up. 

When Kate got home from shopping she went to Megan's house to take the test. She was scared to death. She loved Jalen like crazy, but he'd never actually said he wanted to be with her for a long time. He just acted like they were having a good time. She followed the directions and waited and started to cry when she saw the results on the stick. Megan knocked and walked in and hugged Kate close to her and whispered, "It'll be all right. They come around, I promise you."

"Oh god, this will make Blair and Jim Grandfather's and I doubt that they'll like that at all. Can't you just see Jim's face now? Oh god, this is worse than I thought."

"Jim and Blair both love children, they don't care who's they are. So give them a chance before you go and do something you'll regret for the rest of your life. At least talk to Jalen first. See what he says." Megan hoped that she was being supportive enough. 

"I promise. But I can tell you, he's not going to be happy. " Kate walked towards the front door and said, "I wrapped up that test kit so Brian wouldn't have a heart attack."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Kate answered. 

"We're trying to get pregnant again, but it's just not happening. But we hope to have an addition to our family soon." Megan almost whispered. 

"That's fantastic news, Megan. It'll happen when you least expect it. Don't try so hard and it will just happen naturally." Kate gave Megan a hug and said, "I better get. Lord only knows what Jalen is doing with the kids by now."

"Don't worry so much, Kate and let me know what he says."

"Thanks again, Megan. You're a wonderful friend and I'll be sure to tell you what Jalen says."

As she walked over to Joel and Nicks she started going slower and slower. She really didn't want to talk to Jalen at all. But she knew she had to make a decision and it had to be soon."

Jim came riding up at that moment and saw the look on Kate's face and got down quickly. "Kate, what's wrong? What did Jalen do now?"

"Jalen didn't do anything, Jim. I did something and I have to talk to him about it."

Jim stared at her oddly and he whispered, "You're pregnant? This is wonderful news."

"How could you think it would be wonderful news? He doesn't want a family with me, or at least not right now. He told me so." Kate was on the verge of tears.

"He'll come around, I promise you. But in the mean time, I think it's great news." Jim hugged her again and Jalen came walking out of the house.

"What's going on? Why do you keep hugging Kate? Kate are you all right?" Jalen was very worried. 

"I'll talk to you both tonight at dinner. Blair is making a nice dinner, don't forget." Jim reminded them. 

"So what's going on?" Jalen asked quickly. 

"I'm pregnant." Kate blurted out. 

"What? We decided that we wouldn't have any kids right now. We've got enough to handle with everyone elses kids around here. You promised me that you agreed."

"I do agree. I don't know why I'm pregnant. I have no idea how far along I am. I've been so busy with you; I haven't noticed how many periods' I've missed. I'm really sorry Jalen."

"So is it too late to do anything about it?" Jalen asked and Kate started crying. She walked into the house and into her brother's bedroom and threw herself on the bed and began to sob. 

"Kate, you're scaring the kids." Jalen whispered. 

"Tough, you take cares of things. I have to figure out what I'm going to do." With that said, she went right back to crying. 

Nick and Joel walked into the house at that moment and the kids went wild seeing their parents home once again. Jalen walked over and hugged them both and asked, "Why are you home two days early?"

"We missed the kids." Joel said beaming being hugged non-stop. 

"Yeah, it was a nice break, but we couldn't stand being away from them any longer." Nick added. 

"Nick, Kate is crying." Melanie said softly. 

"Jalen, why is Kate crying?" Nick asked quickly. 

"We had a disagreement, don't worry about it." Jalen tried to calm Nick down. 

"Where is she?" Nick boomed. 

"She's in your room, Nick." Adam offered. 

Nick didn't say a word to anyone and walked into the room and then slammed the door. He was in there for about 20 minutes while Joel told the kids all about their trip and how much they missed them. 

Nick walked out and said, "Fix it, Jalen. Right now. She said it's none of my business and it's only between the two of you, so fix it." 

"I'll try, but not right now. I need to think." Jalen walked out of the house and went to his Condo. As he was walking in, he saw Henri and said hello. 

"Why the long face, kid?" Henri asked as he bounced his little Jessica on his arm. 

"I had a fight with Kate and we need to do some deep thinking." Jalen explained. 

"Well as long as you don't break up with her, because she's the best thing in your life. You two will make a wonderful family some day. And as pretty as the two of you are, I can just bet you'll have beautiful children." Brown smiled at his friend. 

"You think? Don't you think that four months dating is too soon to think about marriage?" Jalen asked. 

"Not if you love her. Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't think I tell her enough, but I do. She's great and she is gorgeous isn't she?" Jalen was getting a funny feeling in his stomach. 

"You better go and make up with her before she finds someone that will treat her better." Henri kidded. 

"Thanks, Henri. I'll go and talk to her now." Jalen almost ran over to Nick and Joel's house and knocked hard on the door. 

Joel opened up the door and said, "She's still crying. What's going on?"

"It's all right Joel. I'll make it up to her. Can I go in and talk to her?" Jalen asked as he began to walk towards the bedroom. 

"Make things right Jalen." Joel said quietly. 

Jalen knocked on the door and Nick opened it and frowned at Jalen. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask Kate something very important, could I talk to her alone?"

"I'm all right, Nick. Go talk with the kids and Joel." Kate pushed him out the door and said, "Jalen, don't worry I won't tell them about the baby."

"Will you marry me?" Jalen asked. 

"What do you mean will I marry you? You don't even tell me you love me, let alone marry me."

"I do love you, more then you'll even know. I want to have this baby with you." Jalen pulled her into his arms and kissed her perfect lips. 

As she pulled away she looked into his eyes and she said, "I will marry you and we'll have a wonderful baby together. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now, let's tell everyone that they're going to be Uncle's and Cousins." Jalen took her hand and they walked out of the bedroom. 

They told Nick and Joel and the kids. Everyone was thrilled and excited for them. Nick looked easier at Jalen and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Boy does your sister ever take after you." Jim kissed Kate again and said, "Hey we're supposed to go up to Dad and Pop's for dinner. Do you all want to still go?"

The kids stood up and said, "We do."

"I guess we'll be going to dinner at Jim and Blair's." Nick said laughing. 

They all got ready and walked up together. Jalen and Kate were following and kept kissing making the kids all giggle. Blair opened the door when they knocked and said, "Wow, we're having all of you tonight. That's great. Come on in."

Jim walked out and said, "Hi everyone, how come you're back two days early?"

"They missed us." Logan said with a big smile on his face. 

"Kate and Jalen have some news." Adam said quickly, he couldn't hold the surprise in any longer.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, what is it?" Jim asked. 

"Kate and I are going to get married and we're pregnant." Jalen said shyly. 

Jim hugged both of them quickly and kissed them both on the cheek. "This is great news."

"I've always wanted to be a Grandpa, so this works." Blair said laughing at the look on Jim's face. 

"Dad, do you mind being a Grandpa so soon?"

"Not a bit. This is good news indeed. How far along are you?" Jim asked. 

"I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention. I could be a month or four months. I'm so embarrassed that I wasn't keeping track. I've been so taken with Jalen for the last four months that I didn't think of anything else."

They all came in and Blair brought out Dakota to play with the kids as the evening wore on. Dinner was great and so was the company. 

Jalen knew he'd made the right decision. He looked over at Kate and mouthed, I love you, and then gave her a huge smile.

Life was going to be busy and exciting and they were ready for it. Life was good. 

The end.


	24. Age is a State of Mind

Carter Ranch Part 24  
Age is a State of Mind  
By Patt

 

"Chief, do you think we look old enough to pass as Grandparents?"

"Well, we must because we're going to do it sooner than we think." Blair tried to calm his frantic mate. 

"I'm just getting used to being a father and now I've got to be a Grandfather? It's not going to be easy, Chief."

"First of all, age is a state of mind. If you feel old, you are old. Do you feel old?" Blair asked batting his eyelashes at the man he adored. 

"Nah, I never feel old with you. Do you realize that my Dad will be a Great-Grandfather? Do we tell him right away, or wait a while?"

"I think you should call him right now." Blair suggested. 

"Right now we're both naked in bed, getting ready to have fun. Why would I call him now?"

"Because I know you. You're going to fuss about this until you tell him. So pick up the phone, call him and get it over with." Blair loved bossing his man. 

Jim picked up the phone and dialed and Blair began to play with Jim's cock, softly at first, but getting more intense as Jim talked to his dad. The irritated man kept slapping at Blair's hands hoping he would stop so he could talk to his dad without moaning in the older man's ear. 

"Dad, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, Jimmy, it's fine. What's wrong?"

"Why does anything have to be wrong, Dad?"

"Because it's 11:00 at night and I'm usually sleeping at this time, so I figured you must have something to tell me. Are Dakota and Jalen all right?"

"Yes, Dad, stop worrying. I wanted to call and tell you that Jalen asked Kate to marry him tonight and she said yes. I also wanted to tell you that Kate is pregnant and you're going to be a Great-Grandfather. What do you think of that?"

"First of all, I'm paying for the wedding. Can I help plan it too, since I wasn't around for your life, I'd like to be in the children's life more?" William asked. 

"That would be great, Dad. Are you all right with being a Great-Grandfather?"

"I can't wait. I love that boy and I'm sure Kate is a good woman for him. Before long we'll be seeing our little Dakota married and then I'll be sad."

"Dad, we have a while before we have to worry about Dakota. Listen, I need to go I just wanted to let you know about Jalen. Call him tomorrow night and give him hell for not calling you already, okay?" Jim loved starting trouble. 

"Okay. Goodnight, Jimmy and tell Blair I said goodnight, too." 

"Night, Dad. Talk to you soon." Jim hung up the phone and said, "I'm going to do that to you the next time you're on the phone with someone important."

"You didn't like what I was doing, man?"

"I loved what you were doing, but I was trying to talk to my Dad. You know I don't multi-task well. Now, can we get back to what you were doing?" Jim smiled and kissed Blair soundly. 

Before long, they were getting into it big time and Jim readied Blair for a fucking of his life. Jim was so turned on he could hardly see straight, which worked out all right since he wasn't straight. 

As he slid into Blair's tight channel, both men groaned with their need and Jim began to pick up the pace somewhat. He loved how good it felt to be inside of Blair and loved the noises that the younger man made. Before long, Blair was begging Jim to help him come and Jim did just that. They were very quiet in their lovemaking because having a two year old wake up every time you made love got old. Blair whispered his need and longing to Jim and Jim answered him with his actions. When Blair was right on the edge, Jim began to pound into him harder and harder. Both men came at the same time whispering words of love to each other. 

Once Jim got his breathing under control, he pulled out of Blair and cleaned them both off. Blair then crawled into Jim's arms and snuggled for the night. "You do not fuck like a Grandfather, Jim."

"Thank you, Chief. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Before long both men were sound asleep and snoring softly unaware of all that would be coming their way in the next few months. 

Three months later, Jim was doing the paperwork at the table when he heard Kate at the door. He opened it up and smiled at the big belly she was sporting. Jim wondered if this baby was going to be very large, because she was quite big for how far along she was. "Good morning, Kate, what can I help you with?"

"Jim, I want to get married this weekend, with a preacher and friends and that's all. I don't want a big wedding. I feel as big as a house and I don't want to make everyone talk about us getting married just because I'm pregnant. What do you think of that?"

"I think it would be a good idea. You can get married in the church after the baby comes, how is that?" Jim suggested and found a beaming daughter-in-law looking back at him. 

"That would be just perfect. That way, William could help plan it when I feel better and look better. He's such a doll about all of it."

"First of all, you look gorgeous and don't ever think otherwise, secondly you need to call everyone and tell them that we're having a simple wedding at our house this weekend. Pick the day and I'll call Reverend Mike."

"How about Sunday afternoon for the wedding? That way we can all go to church in the morning and the wedding can be at 3:00. Does that work for you and Blair?" Kate was getting very excited. 

"Before I forget remind me when your due date is again?" Jim asked. 

"In three months. But I feel like I could go tomorrow. Do you think the doctor might be wrong?" Kate wondered aloud. 

"It's happened before, many times. You weren't sure when your last period was, so he's just guessing. When is the Ultrasound?" Jim found himself getting very excited about a new baby. 

"The ultrasound is tomorrow. Would you like to go too?"

"No, I want Jalen to do this alone without us hogging his fun. You call everyone about the wedding and I'll work for Jalen tomorrow so he can have the whole day off. I'll expect a report as soon as we get back from the range." Jim walked Kate to the door and kissed her cheek. He really did love this girl, she was the sweetest thing Jalen ever could have hoped for. 

"I'll talk to you later, Jim. Let me know if 3:00 isn't good for Reverend Mike, okay?"

"Okay, now have a good time calling everyone. Oh, and don't forget to ask my Dad and brother if you don't mind." Jim suggested shyly. 

"As if you have to remind me." Kate kissed Jim's cheek and flew out the door as quick as her pregnant body allowed her to. 

She made all of her phone calls and left messages on the machines of those that were on the range for the day. 

Jim called Reverend Mike and found out that 3:00 would indeed be a perfect time. Mike thought it would be a good idea to have a big wedding later, too. Now Jim only had to think of what food they wanted to have. 

Blair walked in and Jim kissed him hungrily. "Geeze, you sexy old man. Didn't you get enough last night?"

"As a matter of fact, I was hoping to get some more before Dakota comes back." Jim hoped that Blair was in the mood. 

Blair rarely turned Jim down and didn't this time either. But Jim was in the mood to be the bottom, which Blair loved, so the afternoon flew by. Blair made love to his man twice before they showered and picked up little Dakota. 

While Blair was making dinner, Jim told him all about what Kate had decided and Blair said, "Let's have the thing catered, so we don't have to worry about all of the cooking and cleaning up afterwards. What do you think?"

"I think you're a genius. Dakota, do you think Papa is a genius?" Jim asked their little girl and she said, "Yes." Both men laughed and discussed everything else that Kate had talked about. 

"Don't you think that she's sort of big for six months along?" Blair asked as he handed some food to Jim to put on the table. 

"She's having the ultrasound tomorrow and we'll see what it says. She might be further along than they thought. That would be nice too. Do you love Kate?" Jim suddenly thought he really needed to hear Blair's answer. 

"I adore her. She's perfect for Jalen. She calms him down and is an angel with Dakota. She's going to make a fantastic Mom. Have you noticed she really misses being on the range though?"

"Well, since Megan got hurt that time, I really didn't want to take any chances with Kate. We don't want her hurt or the baby hurt. Right?" Jim asked. 

"Right. Now dig in before everything gets cold. Kota, do you want some milk?" Blair asked his darling girl and she said, "Yes, Papa."

The evening went as usual with them doing dishes with Dakota running between their legs and getting into things making Jim have to yell numerous times. It was one of those evenings that made both men realize how lucky they were. They were truly blessed. 

The following day, Jim and Blair returned to the ranch with everyone else and they still hadn't heard from Jalen or Kate. Jim was worried, because he worried about everything these days. They saw Jalen's truck as they rode up and were relieved to see that they were home. 

Jim turned to Joel and asked, "Did you hear anything from Kate today?"

"No, they're probably over at their place, why don't you go see how it went, Jim." Joel also loved ordering Jim around. 

"Okay, I'll be right home, Chief."

"I'll go and get Dakota and get her settled. Why don't you ask the kids to come for dinner." Blair was already running up the road to Nancy's to get Kota. 

"Okay, we'll be right up." Jim walked over to their condo and knocked on the door. Kate opened it and said, "You're just in time. Jalen was getting ready to call you on your cell. He couldn't wait to tell you the news."

"So tell me, already." Jim couldn't wait. 

Jalen stood up and with tears in his eyes he said, "We're having twins. Two little babies instead of one. Isn't that great, Dad?"

Jim pulled Jalen in for a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Congratulations, Son. This is very exciting. Wait until Pop finds out about it. Come here Kate, let me hug the Mommy of my two Grandbabies." Jim did just that. He hugged her so hard, it almost took her breath away. 

"Do you know what they are yet?" Jim finally asked. 

"It's a boy and a girl. So we've decided on names and need to know if you like them or not."

"Wait until we get up to the house so Blair can hear too. He's going to be thrilled. Come on, you're coming for dinner."

The three of them walked up the stairs and walked into the house and Blair said, "So, what's the news?"

Jalen blurted out, "It's twins. A boy and a girl."

Blair got very emotional and hugged and kissed both Jalen and Kate. "Congratulations kids. I'm really excited. Were they able to see if your due date was right?"

"Yes, he thinks that I'm six months. The reason I'm so big is because these babies are really good sized for twins. He thinks they might weigh about seven pounds each when the time comes." Kate said smiling. 

"Can I call Nick and Joel really fast, Dad?"

"Sure, go ahead. Ask them if they all want to come up later for dessert." Jim offered and then looked at Blair and said, "Do we have a frozen pie or something?" 

Everyone laughed but Jim. Blair smiled as he walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Jim followed him in as Kate played with Kota and Jalen made his phone calls. He also called William and Steven to tell them the good news. Everyone was very pleased indeed. 

When they got off the phone, Jalen called Jim and Blair into the living room. "We'd like to tell you what names we've chosen and see if you approve."

"I can't wait to hear." Blair was bouncing in place. 

"For the little girl we like Savannah Blair Joelle and for the little boy we like Matthew Nicolas James. So what do you think?" Jalen asked quickly. 

"I love both sets." Jim said smiling with pride. 

"It was so nice of you to put the Grandfathers in their name and also your brother and brother-in-law. They'll be pleased too." Blair said with tears in his eyes. 

They continued to talk about the babies and the upcoming wedding that Sunday and the night flew by. 

Jim knew that their life was going to become even more hectic with all of the new additions, but he also knew that they all could handle them. 

Life was good. 

The end.


	25. Wedding Day Fun

Carter Ranch Part 25  
Wedding Day Fun  
By Patt

 

First thing Monday morning William picked up the phone and called Cassie Banks. He knew she was an excellent cook and wanted to find out if she would like to cater the wedding in one week. 

"Banks residence." Cassie answered. 

"Hi Cassie, this is William Ellison and I wondered if you heard the news about Jalen and Kate getting married in a week?"

"No, we hadn't heard yet. We haven't heard from Jim in a good two weeks. That's excellent news. I won't forget to tell Simon about it. Is that why you're calling me?"

"No, I'm calling to ask you if you would like to cater the reception on Sunday. I know how well you cook and thought I would ask you first." William hoped he wasn't asking too much. 

"Oh that would be wonderful, William. I would love to make all of the food; you know I can do it well. Simon can help me and so can Steven if he wants to." Cassie was somewhat excited. She hadn't seen any of their friends in almost a month and she missed them all. 

"Good. The wedding is on Sunday at 2:00 and the reception will be at Jim's house at 4:00. Does this work for you?" William was thrilled to have part of his work taken care of. 

"It's perfect. Do you trust me to make what I think will work for a semi-formal wedding reception?"

"I trust you with anything. I'll tell Steven that he might be working with you and Simon on Saturday getting things ready. You will let me know how much this will be, right?" William suddenly remembered he hadn't mentioned the fee he was willing to pay. 

"William, I'll do it for just the cost of the food. I wouldn't want it any other way. Is that alright with you?"

"The only way I'll do it, is if you let me pay you what I think you earned. Do we have a deal?" William was a very stubborn man and Cassie could tell she wasn't going to win this argument. 

"That works for me, William. I know when I can't win, so we'll have it all set by 2:00 on Sunday. In fact, we'll have everything to Jim's house by 1:00 on Sunday. Are the kids excited?"

"To tell you the truth I have no idea. I haven't talked to them, only Jim. And he's excited enough for everyone. He's going to be thrilled to not worry about the food for the reception. Thank you again, Cassie." William was winding down the conversation knowing he still had more to do. 

"We'll see you on Sunday, William. Tell Steven I expect him to be at my house on Saturday for cooking and baking. Thank you again for asking me."

"Goodbye, Cassie. We'll see you on Sunday."

Cassie was bouncing around when she got off the phone. She hadn't seen anyone in ages and now she was not only going to see them, but she was going to be cooking and baking for them. This was going to be great. She knew that Simon would take care of Jefferson while she was busy putting food out during the reception. Simon was always a big help, and never complained about taking care of Jefferson. 

She called Simon and told him the good news about Jalen and Kate and then informed him of her being hired for the catering. Simon didn't want to say too much, but he couldn't help telling her how proud he was of her. He had missed their friends also and sometimes hated that they lived so far away from them and didn't see them more. When Cassie got off the phone she got her cook books out to plan the event. This was going to be great fun. 

William drove out to the ranch to talk to Jalen and Jim. He needed permission to do something special for Jalen and Kate. William hoped that Jim wouldn't think he was horning in on his family space. 

When he arrived he saw Kate in the barn and walked over to her and hugged her. 

"William, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you over so early in the morning?" Kate asked wearing a huge grin. 

"Congratulations on your good news. I'm very proud to have you join the family and can't wait to have a Great-grandchild."

"We're so glad that you're all right with it. I was a little worried about how you would feel about being a Great-grandparent."

"Oh everyone is excited, Kate, don't you worry about it. Where is Jalen?"

"He's at the Condo getting ready to go out on the range. Did you want to see him about something?" Kate inquired. 

"Do you know where Jim is right now? I need to talk to him first before I talk to the two of you."

"He's up at the house. Why don't you go and talk to him and then come over to our place and talk to us?" Kate kissed his cheek and then walked away. 

William smiled all the way up to the big house. He hoped that Jim would go along with him on what he had planned. It would be just like Jim to object, but hopefully William would be able to be in control. 

William knocked on the door and Jim opened it wearing a big smile. "Hi Dad, come on in." Jim stood aside as his father walked through the doorway. 

"Jim, I need to ask a big favor about the kids. Would you allow me to have a house built on the land next door to the ranch? I checked into a lot of land and I could have a house built for them by the time the baby comes. What do you think?" William stood and waited for the explosion named Jim Ellison.

"If it's all right with you, I'd rather have it built on this land because half of the ranch is mine and Blair wouldn't mind at all. We like having our families' right here at the ranch. How about that, Dad?"

"That would be great, Jim. Thank you. I'll talk to the kids about hiring someone to come out and give us estimates. Are you sure it'll be okay with Blair?"

Jim smiled at his Dad for thinking of Blair first and said, "He won't mind a bit. Jalen is like his own son, he adores having him around. He's more excited about the Grand-child than I am. Blair is big on family,"

William hugged Jim really fast and asked, "Would you like to come down to their Condo so we can tell them the good news?"

"Sure, let me get Kota really fast." Jim went up to her room and picked up the sleeping baby and walked down the stairs. William stared at the sight before him and said, "There is nothing sweeter than a sleeping child."

"Couldn't agree more, Dad. Now let's get down there and talk to the kids."

"Where is Blair?" William was ashamed for not asking before that. 

"He's out with the gang today. He loves being out on the range, so I decided to spend time with Kota and do paperwork at the house."

"Guess who is catering the wedding on Sunday?" William switched gears quickly. 

"Cassie?"

"How did you know? Did she call you?" William wondered aloud. 

"She's the best cook out of any of us and I know you've tasted her great food before. Who else would you ask?"

Jim knocked on the door to Jalen's Condo and he opened it and said, "Come on in. Let me take Kota and put her on our bed."

"I'll do it, Jalen. Grampa has something to talk to you about." Jim said over his shoulder as he walked away. 

"What's up, Grampa?" Jalen asked. 

"I want to have a house built for the two of you on the ranch. How do you feel about that?"

Jalen hugged Kate and answered, "We'd love it. We love the ranch and we'd like to be close to Dad and Pop. So yes, that would be great. Don't you think that a house is a little bit too much, Grampa?"

"I want to do something for my Grandchildren, so this is just something I can do. Ask your father and he'll tell you I have a lot of money."

"Thank you, William." Kate said as she gave him a big hug. 

Jalen was next and said, "Thank you so much, Grampa. This baby is going to be very lucky having all of this family. "

"Oh guess what?" Jim asked as he walked over to them. "Grampa hired Cassie to cater for the wedding, so it's all taken care of."

"That's wonderful news, Jim. She's the best cook I've ever met. Thank you, William." Kate was almost bouncing in place. 

"Do you have your dress yet?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, but I won't let Jalen see it until Sunday. But I'll show you if you want to follow me into the bedroom." Kate teased. 

"Nah, I can wait until Sunday if he can." Jim teased back. 

"Are you both ready for the big day?" William asked. 

"Reverend Mike will be here at about 1:30, so make sure you're both set by then." Jim said laughing. 

"We're as ready as we're going to ever be." Jalen said with a smile in his voice. He stood up and said, "I have something important to ask you, Grampa?"

"Shoot." He smiled at his grandson. 

"Would you give Kate away for the wedding? Nick is going to be busy getting the kids ready for their first family wedding and I wanted you to do it. What do you think about that?" 

"I would be honored, but what about Nick? Did you tell him?" William didn't want any trouble starting in their little family. 

"Yeah, I asked him what he thought last night and he said he would be pleased to have you do it. Then he can be with the kids." Kate got into the conversation. 

"Then by all means, I will. Who are your Best man and your Maid of Honor?" William asked getting into the planning stage. 

Jalen said, "My Best Man will be Henri Brown and my Groomsman will be Brian Rafe."

"And my Maid of Honor will be Shannon Brown and my Bridesmaid will be Megan Rafe." Kate was getting as excited as William was. 

They continued to talk until the men came home from the range and then Blair joined them. William was so grateful that Blair allowed him to have this much time with his family. 

As they walked out Jim saw Nick and asked him how things were going. Blair headed up to the house with a still sleeping Kota in his arms.

"They're great, Jim. We're thrilled about Kate and Jalen. She couldn't have found a better man anywhere. And we're even happier about the baby news."

"I think we're all happy about the baby news. I saw Henri and Rafe today and they both talked about the new baby coming. Everyone seems excited about it. How is Joel? I haven't seen him in a few days." Jim inquired. 

"He's doing well, just very busy with the kids. Have I thanked you lately for letting me start working on the ranch? I love the outdoors so much more than the station I worked in. I truly love it here." Nick was beaming with happiness.

"There is Henri now. I wanted to say hello to him before I go back up to the house. Talk to you later on." Jim walked briskly to catch up with Henri. 

"Hey, where's the fire, Henri?" Jim kidded. 

"I haven't seen my wife and little Jessica in two days. We keep missing each other. So I wanted to see them before it was dark. What's up?" Henri asked as they continued to walk to his Condo. 

"I was thinking it might be time to think about buying a house for the three of you. What do you think?"

"We can't really afford to buy one in town just yet. But someday, but for right now we love the Condo, Jim. Not to worry." Henri assured Jim. 

"Blair and I can give you a good loan on a house a lot like Rafe and Megan's place if you'd like to think about it."

"That would be great. We would love to have our own house here on the ranch. A yard like Rafe's too?" Henri was getting excited. 

"Of course a yard for Jessica. We'll talk about it next week after things slow down. All right?" Jim hugged the man briefly and then walked up to his house. 

Over at Megan's:

"Brian, what do you think of this dress?" She waltzed out wearing a gorgeous light coral colored dress that was sexy as hell."

"I think I want that dress off you so I can jump your bones." Brian kissed his wife and they began to make out. 

At that very moment, Jensen ran into the room and cried for attention. "Do you get the feeling that she doesn't want us to try for another baby?" Rafe asked. 

"If I didn't know better I would say she's trying to get in our way. But she's only 2; I think that might be a little silly." Megan kissed him quickly and picked Jensen up. 

"You look beautiful in the dress, Meggie. I bet Shannon will look as beautiful too."

The following Sunday, chairs and tables were being delivered to Jim and Blair's house. Before long the food would be there and the reception would start. Everything was done in a soft coral pastel. Jim looked over all of the tables with the gorgeous table cloths on it and realized that somewhere along the line, this wedding became a much bigger deal then they had all planned. 

Simon, Steven and Cassie came in separate cars to bring all of the food. They had to make three trips to get everything into the house. Cassie started heating things up and getting everything ready to go. 

The chairs in the back yard were all set up for family and friends. Everything was ready including Jalen and Kate. Kate was in Jim and Blair's bedroom having a little nervous breakdown, but Blair was calming her down easily. 

William walked into the bedroom and got tears in his eyes as he stared at Kate. "You look gorgeous, honey. I'm so proud to have you joining this family." He then kissed her and hugged her and said, "You just about ready? Everyone is ready outside. The only thing missing is you."

They all walked out and Blair knew that Kate was nervous, but she looked truly beautiful. Blair went and sat with Jim and Dakota and the music started and William walked up the aisle of sorts with Kate on his arm. The entire time, he was fighting back the tears. 

Jalen had big tears in his eyes as he watched his new bride come closer and realized this was the happiest day of his life, so far. He had a feeling there would be many, many more. 

William gave Kate to Jalen and went to sit with his son and son-in-law. Both Jim and Blair were using tissues when William sat down. Dakota stood on Jim's lap and yelled, "Kate, Kate, Kate."

Everyone laughed and the time flew from then on. The vows were read, the kiss was to die for and Nick took all of the pictures. It was truly a fine, fine day to remember. 

The reception was something else. Jim couldn't remember a time when he had ever seen so much food and so much of it great food. Cassie had done her best job with everything and it showed. 

Cassie walked up to Steven and said, "Thank you for all of your help, Steven. It turned out beautifully didn't it?"

"It sure did. I can't believe you and I did this. I'm thinking I might like to do this now and then. If you ever need help again, just let me know." He leaned down and kissed Cassie's cheek and walked over to congratulate the new couple. 

At about 5:00 Kate walked halfway up the stairs to throw her bouquet and everyone got ready. Kate threw it and Melanie caught it and was told that she had to wait until she was at least 25 before she ever got married. They all laughed at the look on her face and continued to have a good time. 

Jim walked up to Jalen and gave him their present. Jalen and Kate opened the envelope and found two round trip tickets to Hawaii and a week's stay at a very fancy hotel. Everyone hugged the couple and pushed them out the door so they could go pack in order to get going on their trip. It was going to be the trip of a lifetime. 

After everyone left that night, Jim and Blair put Kota down for the night and began to get their house back in order. Blair knew Jim wouldn't be able to sleep until it looked good again. He was right. 

Another fine day and evening took place at Carter Ranch. It was indeed one of the greatest places to live.


	26. Things Can't Always Be Perfect

Carter Ranch Part 26  
Things Can't Always Be Perfect  
By Patt

 

Jim Ellison was fuming as he rode his horse home for the day. Blair was starting to bug him. Jim realized that Blair was the owner of the ranch, but he had made Jim half-owner and still he continued to boss Jim around like he was someone beneath him. 

Today was a good example. Dakota had gotten up early and Blair woke Jim up and said, "The baby is awake," and then he fell back to sleep. Jim had gotten up early almost every morning and taken care of their little girl and didn't see Blair doing it. Jim was tired of doing everything himself and he was going to have to have some words about this. 

Rafe and Brown rode up next to him and Rafe said, "Hey, you didn't even say goodbye to anyone, is something wrong?"

"Not with you guys, no."

"Oh, oh, trouble in paradise." Brown said smiling. 

"Not funny, Brown. I'm pissed, so let's talk about something else." Jim started pushing Panther faster as they rode along. 

"You know you guys will kiss and make up and everything will be fine, so stop being a jerk, Jim." Rafe said sounding a little angry. 

"I'm going out for a beer tonight, do either of you want to go?"

"No, I have plans with Shannon, but thanks anyhow. Why don't you ask Simon if he wants to meet you somewhere. He likes to spend time with you." Brown suggested. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Jim." Rafe agreed. 

Jim pulled his cell out and called Simon. 

"Banks."

"Simon, this is Jim, would you like to meet at The Road House for a few beers?"

"Sure, that sounds fun. Just you and me, or should I bring Cassie?"

"Just you and me. I'm not bringing Blair."

"Are you two fighting?" Simon wondered aloud. 

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it. Can I stay in your spare room tonight?"

"Jim, you have a baby."

"Well, maybe Blair will find out how tough it is to get up at 4:00 a.m. every day with Kota."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the house. You can leave your things here and we'll walk over to The Road House."

"Thank you, Simon. I needed to just get out and away from things for a day or two."

"We'll see you in a little while then. Bye."

"Bye, Simon. Thanks again." Jim closed the cell and saw the angry looks from his two friends. "What? What did I do now?"

"Jim, its one thing to have a beer, it's another to have many beers and then spend the night at Simon's. Blair isn't going to understand at all." Rafe was not a happy camper.

"I'm telling him before I leave. I just need a break. It's not a big thing. And Kota loves to spend time with Blair, so it'll be fine."

"Whatever you say." Brown said and then took off faster to get away from Jim as quickly as he could. 

Rafe followed suit and Jim was left to wallow in his self-pity. When he rode up to the stables, he got off the horse and let Kate take Panther. 

"Hi Jim, how are things going?"

"They're fine. I'm going to spend a few days away from the ranch, so keep an eye out on Kota for me, okay?"

"Are you and Blair fighting?" She knew the answer before she even asked. 

"Yes, but he doesn't' seem to think it's a real fight, so I'm just taking off a few days. Can I count on you to be sure Kota is all right?"

"You know you can. Think about what you're doing Jim, because he might not forgive you."

"Tough shit..." Jim walked slowly up to the house to pack and get the hell out of Dodge. 

He walked into the house and ignored Blair totally and picked up Dakota and threw her in the air. He kissed her over and over again and said, "Little girl, Daddy is going to be gone for a few days, so you be good for Papa."

"Daddy bye bye?" Kota asked tearfully. 

"Yes, but Papa will be here with you. Don't you worry. I love you, Kota Bear."

"Whoa... Hold the phone, what are you talking about Jim? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be in town for three days. I've asked Kate to keep an eye out on Kota when you need her to and she agreed. I'll be gone for three or four days."

"You don't just up and leave because you're pissed off at me, Jim."

"Yes, I do and I will. Now I have to pack." He sat a crying Kota down on the floor and walked up the stairs. 

Blair grabbed the baby and followed Jim up the stairs. "What's really going on, Jim? You sick of me?"

"I'm sick of you thinking you're the boss." Jim reached into the closet for his suitcase and pulled it out. He began to unzip and ignored the sounds coming from Blair. He knew Blair would be upset, but he hoped that it would make him think things over. 

"Jim, please stay here and talk to me. Tell me what's wrong and we'll work on it."

"I've got plans tonight. I might come home tonight, but I'm going into town and haven't made up my mind yet." He threw a few things into his bag and went to get his toiletries from the bathroom. 

"Jim, I kid you not, if you leave, I don't want you back."

"See, this is what I mean, Sandburg. You don't get your way, you threaten me. I'm sick of it. And I'll be back when I feel like it." 

Dakota started crying harder and Jim pulled her from Blair. "Maybe I'll take her with me."

"No way. You're not taking her from her home because you're unhappy. She's been happy, it's you that's not."

Jim looked over at a sad Blair and said, "I'm not happy."

"I know. I'm sorry I said don't come back. Take your time and just come back to us when you're ready." Blair took Dakota into her room and Jim could hear small hitches coming from Blair. He grabbed his suitcase before he could have second thoughts. And like that he was gone. 

At Kate and Jalen's:

Kate said, "Jim left Blair for a few days because they're fighting. I think we should go up and keep Blair company."

"Maybe we should mind our own business." Jalen suggested. 

"I think we should be up there helping Blair. You know he's going to be a mess. Call him and ask him if we can come for dinner."

"Okay, but let's stay out of their fight." Jalen picked up the phone and called Blair. 

Blair picked up quickly and said, "Sandburg?"

"Hey Blair, do you mind if Kate and I come up for dinner?" Jalen asked sweetly. 

"Jalen, you don't have to come up and baby me. I'm a big boy and know how to take care of myself."

"We wanted to see you and Dakota. How about dessert?" Jalen decided that would be better than nothing. 

"If you really want to see us, come for dinner. You can come now, I'd like that." Blair was relieved that they weren't mad at him. 

"We'll be up in about an hour." Jalen said before he hung up. 

In Town:

Jim stood on the porch of Simon and Cassie's house and rang the bell. He felt sort of stupid carrying a suitcase, so that everyone knew he was there to spend the night. // Well you are here to spend the night, moron.//

Cassie opened the door and said, "Come on in Jim, I made the guest room up for you. I hope that you and Blair can work things out soon."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, but for right now I just need some space." Jim walked into the guest room and set his suitcase down. He was suddenly lonely and somewhat depressed. 

Just then little Jefferson came running into the room and hugged his legs saying, "Jim, Jim, Jim."

"How is my Jefferson?" Jim picked him up and kissed him. He was going to be a big guy like his Dad. He was already a head taller than Dakota and Jensen. 

Simon walked by and said, "I see he found his Uncle Jim."

"I don't get Uncle from him yet. Just Jim." Jim blew a raspberry on Jefferson's neck making the child squeal with delight. 

"Dinner is ready guys come on in." Cassie said smiling and leading the way. Jim felt like tonight might not be too bad if he just stayed busy. 

At the ranch: 

Blair opened the door and let Kate and Jalen in. "So do you know what I did to make your Dad so angry?" Blair asked right away. 

"There are a few things I noticed, but I might be wrong. He didn't say anything to me about them." Jalen said. 

"Sit down and tell me what I'm doing wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know what it is."

Kate and Jalen sat down with Kota on the sofa and Blair sat across from them on the recliner. "Spill."

"Well, last week you told him to move his ass and get those cows taken care of." Jalen said quickly. 

"I didn't."

"You did." Jalen answered back. 

"In front of everyone?"

"Yes, in front of everyone and he didn't say a word, he just went and took care of the cow problem. You were in a really bad mood and I think you were mad at him, but we don't know why."

"I can't believe I said that to him in front of people. God, no wonder he's pissed off. Is that the only thing, or is there more?"

Kate coughed a little bit and said, "You bossed him around at the last barbecue also. You seemed angry at him. Are you angry at him?"

"Well, I must be. I don't know why I'm angry, but if I'm bossing him around, I must have been pissed off about something."

"You've been making decisions about the ranch without asking him and he thought he was a full partner." Jalen finally told him outright. 

"Oh shit... I'm in fucking deep shit. Do you know where he is?"

"He's at Simon's house. Why don't you call him?" Kate suggested. 

"Blair, maybe you should think awhile and decide why you're so angry with him. Did he do something to you or against you?"

"Your Dad has been nothing but nice for the last year, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well, that's just it. Maybe you need to think about it as much as he needs to be away from you. The two of you are a great couple, but something seems to be wrong for the last couple of weeks." Jalen was trying to stay out of it, but knew he had to tell Blair something. 

"I'll let him have his few nights away and see if I think of something that's bothering me. I'm sorry I was mean to your Dad, Jalen."

"You don't have to be sorry to me."

"Yes, I do. I'm sure that embarrassed you too. I'm so sorry. I think I better get dinner put together before I'm too big of a mess to do anything." Blair walked into the kitchen with Kota following saying, "Daddy?"

Blair almost fell apart when he heard her ask that. "Daddy will be home in three days, Kota. Let's have Kate and Jalen over for dinner tonight, all right?"

"Kate, Kate, Kate." Kota took off running forgetting all about her Daddy for the time being. 

In town:

After dinner, Jim and Simon walked to The Road House and found a booth for privacy. Once they sat down, Simon asked, "So what's the deal?"

"Something's wrong with Blair. I don't think he's happy anymore and he's been bossing me around in front of everyone and taking away my responsibilities at the ranch. I don't even think he's aware of doing it, but it hurts non-the-less."

"So you're just giving him a break?"

"Yeah, he probably needs to be away from me for awhile. He's had a lot on his mind with Jalen and Kate getting the house built and having a baby. Maybe he's not wild about being a Grandfather after all. I don't know."

"Then why aren't you at the house talking to him about it?" Simon couldn't believe how stupid Jim Ellison was from time to time. 

"I needed a break, and we both need to see if we still want to be together."

"That sounds a hell of a lot more serious than, three days in my guest room." Simon folded his arms over his chest and waited for Jim to answer. 

"I think maybe we're not happy anymore."

"Do you still have sex?" Simon asked in a hushed tone. 

"We haven't for a while now. Blair doesn't seem to be interested."

"Well, hell, that's half of the problem right there." Simon smiled. 

"It's not just sex, Simon. It's how he sleeps at night. He usually is all over me all night long and now he sleeps on his side of the bed."

"And you didn't think to ask him why?" Simon wanted to smack Jim upside the head. 

Jim looked sad as he answered, "I don't want to break up with him, Simon. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone and the thought of leaving him breaks my heart. So I figured I'd give us both some room. Maybe he'll get over whatever it is that's bothering him."

"Feel free to get drunk and sleep in tomorrow." 

"Simon, do you think something is wrong?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it could be. He loves you as much as you love him. Something might be up, but it's not you." Both men smiled at the pun. 

They both had two beers and then headed home. "Do you realize we're wusses when it comes to drinking anymore? Simon asked. 

"Yeah, I don't want to discuss anything tonight. I just need to sleep and see if that helps."

"Well, if you need to talk in the middle of the night, Cassie is a good listener. Both men laughed. 

At the ranch:

Blair put Dakota to bed, once Jalen and Kate left. He then went down to clean the kitchen and thought of some things while he was doing dishes. Why had he been treating Jim so bad lately? Was he angry at him? Didn't he love him anymore? What was wrong? Blair knew he was going to have to think of something before Jim got back. 

That night before bed he went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. He looked in the mirror and realized, what was wrong with him. He was getting old. He had gray hairs popping up all over his chest hair and on his head too. He was too young to have gray hair. And wasn't he too young to have a Grand-child?

Blair realized that he was an ass, and a stupid ass at that. Because he thought he was getting old, he figured that Jim wouldn't want him anymore. What a dumb shit...

Blair sat on the side of the bed and dialed Simon's number. 

"Banks."

"Simon, this is Blair, could I speak with Jim for a moment?"

"Just a minute." A grumpy Simon went and took the phone to Jim. 

Jim answered, "Yeah?"

"Jim, can I tell you something and have you not laugh at me?"

"Sure."

"I'm getting old, have you noticed?" Blair blurted out. 

"We both are, Chief. Not a biggy."

"I'm getting gray hair all over my body and I can't imagine you want to be with someone that has gray hair. You don't have any."

"So you're telling me that you've been treating me like shit for two weeks because you think I won't want you because you're old?"

"Well, yeah..."

"For being so smart, you sure can be dumb. I love you, gray hair and all."

"But Jim, I'm getting them in my pubic area."

"And this means what? That I can't fuck you anymore because you're gray?"

"I don't understand why you would want to."

"Because I love you, you doofus. I can't stand the idea of being away from you. I've been lying awake for an hour trying to figure out what I said or did to you to make you so angry."

"Do you think you could come home now?"

"Yeah, I only had two beers. And that was four hours ago. So I'm good to go. I'll be home in an hour or so. I love you."

"I love you. Be safe."

"I will. Wait up for me."

"You know I will."

As soon as he hung up the phone it rang and he said, "Is something wrong?"

Jalen smiled and said, "Did you talk to Dad?"

"Yeah, Jalen, it was me, pushing him away. I won't do it again. He's coming home tonight."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Kate will sleep better knowing you two are right as rain again."

"Thank you for loving me even when I'm a dickhead."

"Thank you for loving all of us all the time." Jalen smiled. 

"Goodnight, Jalen."

"Goodnight, Pop."

In Jim's truck:

As he was driving home, he realized that they didn't cover the whole get up early with Kota subject and he wanted to. He dialed the house number as he drove. 

"Sandburg."

"Blair, we're going to discuss things from now on when they bother us, right?"

"Right, what's wrong, Jim?"

"Every morning when Dakota gets up at 4:00 a.m. you wake me up to take care of her. Why is that?"

"Because I'm lazy? There isn't a good reason. From now on, we'll take turns and if I get lazy, you wake me up. "

"Okay. I'll be home soon."

"I can't wait. I'm going to take a nice shower and wait naked in bed. Hurry up, but drive safe."

"How can I drive safe when I know you're naked in bed waiting for me?" Jim loved Blair more than life itself. 

"See, when you say things like that I fall in love with you all over again. Thank you. Now get home. I want my human blanket."

"On my way Chief, on my way. I love you."

And I love you."

Things couldn't always be perfect in the Ellison-Sandburg household, but they could at least try and work at it. Things were going to work out all right and the boys were going to have some fun. 

Life was good.


	27. Apologies

Carter Ranch Part 27  
Apologies  
By Patt

For Layne and Mary. 

The following morning at 5:00 a.m. Jim heard Dakota crying her little heart out. Before he could get out of bed, Blair pressed him back into the mattress and said, "My turn." Blair got up and got their daughter up for a bath and breakfast. Jim listened to Blair giving her a bath while he slept off and on finding comfort in the sounds of the two of them. 

The next thing he knew it was 7:00 a.m. and he got up sore from the lovemaking from the night before. He had made love to Blair twice, but Blair had insisted that he mark his claim on Jim before they went to sleep. Blair was a little rougher than he usually was and Jim was going to feel it for at least two days. Jim wasn't going to complain, he was thrilled with the outcome of the night before. 

He walked into the kitchen and saw Blair feeding Kota and asked, "So what are we up to today?"

"You are babysitting with your sore butt. I'm sorry I was so rough with you last night, you shouldn't let me get away with that type of thing."

"So I get the day off to spend with our precious?" Jim beamed with happiness, thinking about spending the entire day with Dakota. 

"Yup and I thought you might want to hang out with Megan today, something seems to be up with her and Rafe, maybe you can help."

"Blair, I couldn't even figure out what was wrong with us."

"Take a shower so I can get to work." Blair ordered. 

"Yes sir." Jim rushed up the stairs as fast as his sore butt would let him. 

Blair continued to feed Dakota and tell her how her Daddy was going to spend the day with her. Before long Jim came in and took over feeding their darling. 

"Take off, boss man." Jim teased. 

"I love you, Jim."

"And I love you. Now have a good day. Be careful." They kissed and Blair was out the door. 

"Well, little lady, how would you like to hang out with Miss Jensen today?" Jim picked up the phone and dialed Megan's number. 

"Rafe residence..."

"Hi Megan, what are you up to today?"

"We don't have any plans, are you off?"

"I thought you might want to go into town and let the girls play at McDonalds for lunch." Jim suggested. 

"That would be great. We'll meet at your truck at 11:00, alright?" Megan sounded glad to be getting out. 

"See you then." Jim hung up the phone and said to Kota, "Looks like we're going to have a fun afternoon, Missy. How about we read a book right now?"

"Book. Book. Book." Dakota clapped as Jim got her favorite book down. Jim was a little tired of Green Eggs and Ham, but it was her favorite, so he continued to read it every day. 

Megan and Jensen did the very same thing. Megan loved spending quality time with Jensen because she had been working a lot lately, but Brian had asked her to take some time off to be with their daughter. 

@@@

On the Range, Blair was staring at everyone oddly all morning and finally he started with Henri. "Henri, I just want to apologize for being such an asshole to everyone, especially Jim for the last week. It's not going to happen again."

"Good to hear it, Blair. You two make a great couple, so I hated to think about you breaking up."

"Same here, Henri. Thanks for understanding."

Blair continued apologizing to everyone one at a time until he had talked to everyone on the ranch. He realized that everyone really liked he and Jim as a couple, and that made him feel good for a change. 

The morning went quickly as they mended fences and found the lost small herd that had been missing for the last three days. Everything was going well. 

@@@

At 11:00 Jim met Megan and Jensen at the truck. He had already put Miss Kota into her car seat. Jim took Jensen's and quickly hooked it up in his back seat and before long they were off. 

"So, how are things going with you and Brian?" 

"Has he said something to you about me?"

"No, that's why I was asking, Megan."

"We wanted to have another child and for some reason I can't seem to get pregnant."

"It'll happen when you least expect it or need it to happen." Jim hoped that would make her feel somewhat better. 

"Jim, has Brian said anything about his parents to you?"

"I think he knows better than to bring them up to me. I don't care for them, Megan, as you well know."

"They've been calling a lot lately asking about Jensen and asking Brian to come for a visit. They don't care if they see me, but they want to see Jen. And for some reason, this doesn't seem to bother Brian."

Jim looked over at his friend and saw how hurt she was by all of this. "Megan, he would be insane to take Jen to see them and I'm sure he won't."

"Well, I heard him calling about tickets the other day and when I asked him about it, he said he was only wondering how much it would cost, not that he was going anywhere."

"Has he been pressuring you about having another child?" Jim didn't want Brian being mean to Megan at all, but figured he would at least ask. 

"No, it's me that wants another child, not Brian. Well, okay, we both do, but I'm the one that's really stuck on the idea. He's happy with just having Jen and Jen alone."

"This should make you happy, Megan?"

"Yes, I know it should, but I want to have another child so that Jen won't grow up alone. I had a lot of siblings growing up and it was wonderful. I just want her to have the same type of life as I had." She hoped that she wasn't sounding as whiny as she sounded to herself. 

"Megan, it'll happen when you least expect it. Don't worry about it so much. In fact, plan something else and that's when it will happen." They both laughed about that. 

The two friends talked some more about Brian and Megan and then she switched the talk to Blair. "So, everything is all right with Blair, I take it?"

"Yes, he apologized and realized he was having mid-life crisis. Wouldn't you think that I would be the one to have it?"

"Yes, you would think so. Thank you so much for asking us to go to lunch today, Jim. I didn't feel like staying at home all day long doing nothing but housework."

"The girls are going to have a blast. I just hope I don't have to crawl into that thing like I did last time and drag them out kicking and screaming again." Jim laughed at the memory. 

Megan began to laugh and said, "I agree. You are just getting too big for the chutes."

@@@

Jalen rode up to Blair and said, "Hey Pop, just wanted to say I'm thrilled that you're okay with everything and you both made up."

"Thank you for all of your help, Jalen. You're a very good son."

"Kate wanted to know if you'd like to come for dinner tonight." Jalen asked sweetly. 

"That would be really nice, but we should see what your dad has planned first."

Jalen took out his cell and called Jim. "Hi Dad. How do you feel about having dinner with Kate and I tonight?"

"That would be great, Jalen. Is it all right with Blair?"

"Yeah, Blair said he would love to, but wanted to be sure that you were okay with it first." Jalen smiled at the love the men had for each other. 

"Jalen, can I talk to Blair for a moment?"

"He wants to talk to you. Can you imagine?" Jalen handed the phone over laughing his head off. 

"Hi babe." Blair said softly. 

"Dinner would be great as long as we're okay and don't need more time for anything." Jim wanted to make it clear to Blair that they could discuss anything. 

"We're fine, Jim. Have fun with Megan and Jensen. Kiss Dakota for me. I love you."

"I love you back. Have a great day, Chief." Jim hung up his cell and Megan started to laugh. 

"What?" Jim asked confused. 

"You're both so darned sweet that it's just cute. You make a wonderful couple. I'm glad you worked everything out all right."

Jim's cell phone went off again and he answered, "Ellison."

"Hi Jim, it's Nick. I wondered if you, Blair and Dakota would like to come to a baseball game this weekend for Melanie. She's playing on a previously all boys team and it's a big deal letting her pitch."

"That sounds great. Be sure and remind me of the time and place before Saturday. I'm with Megan; did you want me to ask her?"

"That would be great. Tell her it's at 1:00 on Saturday, so I hope that she and Brian can make it too." 

"I'll tell her right now. Talk to you later, Nick." Jim closed his cell and smiled at Megan. "You know, I think Nick and Joel are the best parents around. They want to know if you'll come to Melanie's first baseball game on Saturday at 1:00. It used to be an all boys team, so it's a big deal."

"Oh that sounds like so much fun. I can't wait. I hope that Brian will want to go."

"Don't give him a choice. Just tell him he's going." Jim laughed and Megan smiled at the idea. 

At that moment, the two girls in the back seat were shouting, "Donalds, Donalds, Donalds." They had indeed arrived and Jim and Megan couldn't get the girls out of their seats fast enough. 

"Have you noticed how both of them always say everything three times?" Megan wondered aloud. 

"Yeah, it's spooky. I told Kota that we were going to be going with Jensen today and she said, "Jen, Jen, Jen..."

"And they both call Kate three times too." Megan added laughing. 

The girls ran into the playroom and Jim followed leaving Megan to handle lunch. She knew better than to even think about leaving the girls alone while they ordered lunch. Jim was such a good Dad and Uncle. She smiled to herself as she waited in line patiently. 

@@@

Blair's cell phone went off and he saw it was Jim making him smile right away. "Hi."

"Hey, Chief. I'm sitting in the playroom at McDonalds and I thought I would call and tell you that Nick asked us to go to Melanie's baseball game on Saturday at 1:00. Does that work for you?"

"Works fine for me. I noticed that Nick and Joel have been working in the back yard with Melanie, getting her ready for this game. I hope it goes well. Did they tell you that it used to be an all boys team?" Blair asked. 

"Sure did and I couldn't be more proud. They make good parents, don't they?"

"They sure do. Well, I have to go. Talk to you tonight, babe."

"Bye, Chief." Jim closed his cell and smiled and waved at his two darlings who were looking through the glass at the very top of the chute. 

Jim saw Megan coming with food and noticed she was really pale. "Megan, are you all right?"

"For some reason I got really sick to my stomach while I was waiting for the food. I hope that isn't a bad sign." She tried to laugh it off, but the nausea was quite bad, suddenly. She jumped up and ran for the bathroom and Jim smiled. 

I guess we won't have to worry about Jensen being an only child anymore.

Jim went up into the chute and got the girls and drug them out kicking and screaming. He knew that Megan wouldn't feel like sitting here and besides she would want to get home to tell Brian. 

Carrying both crying babies, he walked towards the front and saw a very pale Megan come walking out. 

"Jim, what are you doing?"

"I figured you might need some cool air conditioning on you about now. And I wouldn't worry about Jensen being an only child anymore."

"Do you really think so?" Megan asked getting excited. 

"Make an appointment with your doctor and find out for sure as soon as possible. Were you sick with Jensen? I can't remember."

"No, I never really got too sick with her."

"Maybe this is a sign that it might be a boy this time. Have any ideas for names yet?"

"Jeeze, Jim, I haven't even found out if I really am pregnant yet. We'll wait and see." Both of them laughed as she relaxed all the way back to the ranch. The girls fell asleep holding their happy meals on the drive home. 

Once they arrived, Megan took Jensen and went right home. She had told Jim that she had a pregnancy test at the house, so Jim was anxious to hear what the results were.

Jim took a once again crying child into the house to eat her Happy Meal. "We'll stay longer next time, Kota. This time Auntie Megan was sick. We don't want her to be sick, do we?"

Dakota look at him like he was nuts and ate her lunch while playing with the toy. The phone rang causing both Jim and Dakota to jump and Jim answered, "Ellison."

"Jim, it's positive. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. I already called and made my first appointment. Now I just need to wait for Brian to get home from work. You know how you asked about names? Well, Brian's middle name is Samuel, so I might go with that. I've always liked the name Sam. What do you think? Either way, we could go with Sam."

"I think it's great and Brian will be tickled pink. Well, maybe not pink, but some color. Stay calm until he gets home." Jim hung up the phone and got Dakota ready for her nap. Jim figured he would take one too, but his would be in the tub. His butt was still sore. Not that he was complaining mind you. 

Jim knew he didn't have to cook that night, so that was a nice break and he wanted to see Jalen and Kate. He hadn't seen them since he left the ranch all upset. So he wanted to be sure they both knew everything was all right. 

@@@

Megan put Jensen down for her nap and laid down on their bed for a short while. She was tired and realized she would have to quit working on the range until she had the baby. Jim didn't let anyone that was pregnant work on the range. But she could help Kate in the stables for now. That way she still would feel like she was part of the ranch. 

She thought about what Brian would say about the pregnancy and hoped it would be good. She knew she was going to have her hands full with Brian's parents. But she couldn't worry about that right now. This was a happy time for her and she wanted it to be happy for him too. 

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and called Brian's cell phone. She smiled when she heard him say, "Rafe."

"Hi, honey, are you really busy?"

"No, not really. We're getting ready to come back in. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Megan said quickly. 

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. That's all."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Rafe asked with a smile in his voice. 

"Would you be unhappy?"

"Not at all. Our little Jensen needs a baby brother or sister. I'm glad, honey."

"Good, now get home so we can talk more about it."

"Okay, I'm coming now. Bye. I love you."

"I love you back." Megan hung up feeling 100% better. She had been worried about telling him the news and didn't even know it. Things would be just fine. 

@@@

That night when Blair got home Jim kissed him long and hard before he let him go to their daughter. 

"All right, what's going on?"

"Megan's pregnant." Jim beamed with joy. 

"That's terrific. I can't wait to see her."

"We could stop on our way over to Kate and Jalen's if you wanted to."

"That would work. You seem like you're in a good mood, man. Did you have a good day?"

"I had a great day and I love you very much." Jim kissed Blair again reminding Blair of just how much he really did love him. 

"Are you still sore?" Blair asked blushing. 

"Yeah, but it's a good sore. It reminds me of who I belong to and there isn't anything wrong with that."

"Why don't you go and shower before we stop over at the Rafe's house and then we can go to dinner. I'll be sitting here reading to Kota until you get done." Jim grabbed Green Eggs and Ham and had Dakota laughing and clapping on his lap. 

Life was indeed good.


	28. Catching Up

Carter Ranch Part 28  
Catching Up  
By Patt

 

Jim, Blair and Dakota stopped at Brian and Megan's house on the way to Kate and Jalen's house. Jim knocked on the door and waited for the answer. Megan opened the door and smiled. "Come on in." She stood back and let them enter. 

Blair hugged Megan and said, "Congratulations, darlin'. We're so excited for both of you." Blair then walked over and gave Brian a hug. 

"Thank you, we are excited. Now if I could get rid of the nausea I would have it made." Megan complained. 

"I brought you a list of things to try for morning sickness. My grandmother used to tell people this stuff to anyone that was pregnant and they always said it helped. Let me know if you need any research done on it." Blair offered. 

"Thank you, Blair. I'm going to try anything to help."

Jim set Dakota down and hugged Brian quickly and said, "Congratulations, I know you'll be thrilled whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Thanks, man." Brian answered glowing with pride. "We're really happy and we thank you for stopping by tonight. It means a lot to us."

Jim hugged Megan and kissed her cheek. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

Megan smiled and said, "He told everyone at work already. He couldn't keep the secret at all." She laughed along with Jim and Blair. 

"Hey, we're excited. What can I say?" Brian teased back. 

"Well, we have to go; we're going to Kate and Jalen's for dinner." Jim said as he scooped a crying Dakota up. 

"Jim, why not leave her for about an hour and I'll bring her over for dinner?" Megan suggested. "Then she and Jensen can play for a while. It'll make them both happy. I might even call Shannon and see if she wants to bring Jessica over to play with the girls."

Jim looked over at Blair to see what he thought. Brian started laughing and said, "You are so whipped man."

"Hey, I call it being thoughtful." Jim said as he kissed Blair softly. 

Blair smiled and said, "That sounds like a good idea, Megan. Bring her to Kate's in about two hours if you don't mind."

"That's perfect." Megan said and both Jensen and Dakota said, "Pur-fit."

Everyone laughed as the boys walked to the door. They gave both girls kisses before they left and were on there way. 

@@@

Kate opened the door almost before Jim knocked on it. Jim could tell by the look on her face that she was excited to see them. "Come on in."

Jim and Blair hugged her and walked in the doorway. Her round belly was getting a little bigger every time they saw her. Jim felt her belly and smiled. "They feel quite energetic tonight."

"It's probably because we haven't seen you in a while. We're hoping that everything is okay."

Blair smiled at her concern and said, "We're doing just fine. Don't you worry about it. Just worry about have two healthy little grandchildren for us."

Jalen came walking out of the kitchen wearing an apron and both men started to laugh. He looked so much like Jim these days and especially in the apron.

"What? Is there something funny about a guy wearing an apron?" Jalen teased. 

"Of course not, Jalen. I just can't get over how much you look like your Dad sometimes. You really do look a lot like him."

"Thanks, Blair. I'm glad I do." Jalen beamed with pride. "Did you see how much bigger Kate is? She looks like she's going to pop."

"Well, maybe not that big." Blair said quickly when he saw the look on Kate's face. 

"Where is my little sister?"

"She's playing over at Jensen's house and Megan will bring her over for dinner. I hope you don't mind." Blair hoped that they weren't being thoughtless. 

"That's great. I know she gets bored with adults sometimes. Just think, soon she'll have two other little ones to play with. I was thinking we could raise them as more like cousins than Dakota being their Aunt." Jalen said all of this without taking a breath, making Jim think he reminded him of Blair sometimes. 

"Makes sense to me." Jim said wearing a large smile. "What's that I smell? It's making my mouth water."

"I made lasagna because Blair told me you love it. I hope you like mine. My grandmother taught me how to make it from an old Italian friend of hers." Kate hoped dinner was not going to be a flop. 

"If it tastes as good as it smells Jim and I will love it." 

They all went into the living room and sat down and began talking about the upcoming babies. Jim was glad they stopped by tonight, the kids needed to see he and Blair were doing well. 

@@@

"Brown residence." Shannon said liking the sound of that. 

"Shannon, did Henri tell you that I'm pregnant?" Megan asked bouncing with happiness. 

"He sure did. Congratulations. We're so happy for you."

"Would you, Jessica and Henri like to come over for dinner?"

"Oh Megan, I would love to. I'll leave Henri home if he doesn't want to go." Both women laughed and heard Henri say, "I'm game."

"We have Dakota for a little while and figured the girls would all like to play together. Jessica is right at that darling age, so hurry up." Megan teased. 

"We're on the way." Shannon put the phone down and laughed when she saw that Henri had dressed Miss Jessica to go out and they were waiting by the door. 

"I guess you're all right with going over to Brian and Megan's?"

"More than all right. Brian is one of my best friends and I'm glad that you and Megan get along so well. And now she'll have a baby not too much younger than our little Jessica. Ready?"

@@@

When Megan got off the phone, she looked for Brian and found him outside talking to Nick, holding both of the girls. Nick was tossing the ball to Melanie again, another round of practice it would seem. 

Megan walked out and over to Brian and said, "We have company coming for dinner in a few minutes, so visit and then come in and help me, okay?"

"Sure thing. Melanie, you're doing a great job at catching and hitting the ball. Saturday is going to be fun for you." Brian said as he got ready to leave. 

"Congratulations, Megan. We're really happy for you." Nick said slinging another ball at Melanie. 

"Thank you, hon. We're pleased as punch and now I need to steal my hubby." Taking Dakota, Megan headed into the house calling over her shoulder, "See you later, Mel."

"Bye, Megan. I can't wait to see you on Saturday. Maybe we could have a picnic afterwards." Melanie shouted out. 

Nick smiled as he answered, "I think we're going to be tired from the game, Mel. We'll plan a picnic on Sunday if everyone wants to come."

"I do, I do." Shouted Megan laughing along with Brian. 

"Do, do, do." Shouted Dakota and Jensen at the same time, making everyone laugh. 

Brian said, "Don't forget to call everyone about the picnic, Nick."

"Sure won't. It was good to see you, Megan. You take care now. Melanie let's go into the house and help with dinner." Nick helped her collect everything and they walked towards their home. 

@@@

"So, what are you making?" Brian asked. 

I wanted easy, so we're having beef stew. I have the meat already done in the freezer. I just have to cook it now and add the rest of the ingredients. I hope I continue to feel all right while I'm cooking."

Henri, Shannon and Jessica showed up a few minutes later and Brian let them in happily. "Hi you guys. It's good to see you all over here for a change instead of at work. Speaking of work, Shannon, how do you like cow-poking?"

"I love everything about the Ranch. Every job is interesting and fun so you won't hear any complaints out of me." Shannon answered. 

Megan walked into the room and said, "Hi everyone. Oh my goodness look how big Jessica is getting. Henri, I do believe she's starting to look a little like you now. At first I didn't see you in her at all, but I sure do now."

Henri beamed with joy and said, "You really think so?"

Brian said, "Oh yeah. She looks and smiles just like her daddy."

The guys visited in the living room with the little ones, while Shannon helped Megan make dinner. They were both grateful for the company. 

@@@

"Dinner is almost done, should we go and get Dakota?" Kate asked not knowing what to do. 

Jim stood up and said, "Let me just call them quick like so they can bring her over."

"Rafe residence."

"Hi, Megan, can we have out little one back again?" Jim asked almost laughing at the sound of the girls in the background. 

"She's not going to be happy, Jim. Jessica is here and she loves that little girl."

"Oh, like she doesn't love being around Jensen. Do you mind if I come and get her?"

"I'll bring her really quick, Jim. But don't blame me when she cries all night long." Megan hung up the phone and told everyone where she was going. As expected, Dakota screamed her little lungs out as Megan ran her across the way to Jalen's house. Then she stopped and said, "Kate, Kate, Kate."

"Yes, we're going to see Kate now." Megan handed her to Jim as soon as she saw Jim come out the door. 

"Thanks, Megan. Have fun with the Browns."

"You have fun too. We'll see you tomorrow." Megan started to walk off and Jim said, "Megan, you won't be working on the Range with the rest of us tomorrow. You'll have to pick up jobs here at the Ranch. I'm sorry, but I never want anyone to get hurt while they're pregnant."

"I already knew that, you dope. I was going to show up and see what Kate had for me to do in the morning."

"If you need to take a few weeks off to get the nausea under control, don't you worry about it." Jim offered. 

Dakota started fussing and said, "Daddy, Kate..."

"Someone wants to see Kate. Talk to you later." Jim walked inside and set Dakota down so she could run to Kate. 

Jalen smiled as Kate picked her up and hugged her against her swollen belly. "Is it just me, or is she getting taller?" Kate asked. 

Blair spoke up and said, "I took her for her check up and she's grown 2 inches in the last six months. He said she's going to be a tall child. Not as tall as Simon's Jefferson, mind you, but still tall."

They all walked into the dining room and sat down for dinner. They had a wonderful time talking and laughing until Dakota started getting tired. 

"Someone is ready for bed." Blair teased. 

"I am not." Jim teased back. 

They helped clean up and then took their leave. They knew that it was Dakota's time to have her daddies alone. 

@@@

Once the three of them left, Jalen smiled over at Kate and rubbed her belly. "It was good seeing Dad and Pop happy, wasn't it? I was really worried about them for a while. Pop was so damned angry and took it all out on Dad. I'm just glad they worked it out and they're happy."

"Me too, I can't imagine how life would be without a Dad and Pop in it." Kate teased Jalen. 

"Did you have a good time tonight, Kate? Did you notice how they both ate seconds on the lasagna?"

"Yes, I noticed and it pleased me to no end. I really like your family, Jalen."

"And I love yours. It's nice having both sets right here in case we need them, isn't it?"

Speaking of my family, do you think we could keep the four kids this weekend and give Joel and Nick some quiet time?"

"Sure, I would love to spend time with them. They're great kids. Ask them if they want a weekend off, but don't forget we're going to the game on Saturday."

"Oh Jalen, like I could possibly forget. I'll talk to Joel tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for helping me make dinner, sweetie."

@@@

After Jim and Blair got Dakota put to bed and she was asleep, they went up into their room and started undressing. 

"Blair, could I ask for something special tonight?"

"You can ask for something special any night, Jim."

"I would like to '69' if you don't mind."

"Let me go wash up really fast and I'll be all yours." Blair almost ran into the bathroom to clean himself for a night of fun. As soon as he was done, Jim took his turn. 

 

When Jim walked into the bedroom he was naked and hard. Blair licked his lips and finished undressing for Jim. It was then Jim's turn to lick his lips. They both lay on the bed, at opposite ends and moved closer to one another. 

"I love just looking at your cock sometimes. I don't even need to do anything, I just love to watch it as you breathe." Jim tried to explain. 

"You can watch all you like, but eventually I would like something more than watching me."

Jim began rubbing the insides of Blair's thighs, making Blair moan that quickly. He then moved in and started licking Blair's cock and balls until Blair was going crazy and Jim finally took pity on his lover and swallowed his cock down as far as he could take it in. In return, Blair sprung into action and began to suck on Jim's cock, making Jim moan. Both men loved when the other moaned while giving the blowjob. Jim slipped a finger into his mouth to get wet and used it to focus on Blair's sweet hole. As Jim slid the finger inside of Blair, the younger man couldn't hold on any longer and came with a yelp. Jim loved having Blair on the edge. 

Jim knew that he would have to wait a moment for Blair to finish up what he had started. But it wasn't long and Jim was panting and moaning Blair's name as he threw his head back and came just as hard as Blair had done. 

Jim finally got his breath back and moved to the top of the bed. He took Blair into his arms and held on for dear life. It was times like this that Jim had to thank a higher power for keeping them together. He couldn't live without his Blair. 

As he continued to hold him, he whispered this exact thing he was thinking and Blair snuggled even closer. 

The men were definitely in love and they were glad of it. 

Life was good, but love was even better.


	29. Catching Up

Carter Ranch Part 28  
Catching Up  
By Patt

 

Jim, Blair and Dakota stopped at Brian and Megan's house on the way to Kate and Jalen's house. Jim knocked on the door and waited for the answer. Megan opened the door and smiled. "Come on in." She stood back and let them enter. 

Blair hugged Megan and said, "Congratulations, darlin'. We're so excited for both of you." Blair then walked over and gave Brian a hug. 

"Thank you, we are excited. Now if I could get rid of the nausea I would have it made." Megan complained. 

"I brought you a list of things to try for morning sickness. My grandmother used to tell people this stuff to anyone that was pregnant and they always said it helped. Let me know if you need any research done on it." Blair offered. 

"Thank you, Blair. I'm going to try anything to help."

Jim set Dakota down and hugged Brian quickly and said, "Congratulations, I know you'll be thrilled whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Thanks, man." Brian answered glowing with pride. "We're really happy and we thank you for stopping by tonight. It means a lot to us."

Jim hugged Megan and kissed her cheek. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

Megan smiled and said, "He told everyone at work already. He couldn't keep the secret at all." She laughed along with Jim and Blair. 

"Hey, we're excited. What can I say?" Brian teased back. 

"Well, we have to go; we're going to Kate and Jalen's for dinner." Jim said as he scooped a crying Dakota up. 

"Jim, why not leave her for about an hour and I'll bring her over for dinner?" Megan suggested. "Then she and Jensen can play for a while. It'll make them both happy. I might even call Shannon and see if she wants to bring Jessica over to play with the girls."

Jim looked over at Blair to see what he thought. Brian started laughing and said, "You are so whipped man."

"Hey, I call it being thoughtful." Jim said as he kissed Blair softly. 

Blair smiled and said, "That sounds like a good idea, Megan. Bring her to Kate's in about two hours if you don't mind."

"That's perfect." Megan said and both Jensen and Dakota said, "Pur-fit."

Everyone laughed as the boys walked to the door. They gave both girls kisses before they left and were on there way. 

@@@

Kate opened the door almost before Jim knocked on it. Jim could tell by the look on her face that she was excited to see them. "Come on in."

Jim and Blair hugged her and walked in the doorway. Her round belly was getting a little bigger every time they saw her. Jim felt her belly and smiled. "They feel quite energetic tonight."

"It's probably because we haven't seen you in a while. We're hoping that everything is okay."

Blair smiled at her concern and said, "We're doing just fine. Don't you worry about it. Just worry about have two healthy little grandchildren for us."

Jalen came walking out of the kitchen wearing an apron and both men started to laugh. He looked so much like Jim these days and especially in the apron.

"What? Is there something funny about a guy wearing an apron?" Jalen teased. 

"Of course not, Jalen. I just can't get over how much you look like your Dad sometimes. You really do look a lot like him."

"Thanks, Blair. I'm glad I do." Jalen beamed with pride. "Did you see how much bigger Kate is? She looks like she's going to pop."

"Well, maybe not that big." Blair said quickly when he saw the look on Kate's face. 

"Where is my little sister?"

"She's playing over at Jensen's house and Megan will bring her over for dinner. I hope you don't mind." Blair hoped that they weren't being thoughtless. 

"That's great. I know she gets bored with adults sometimes. Just think, soon she'll have two other little ones to play with. I was thinking we could raise them as more like cousins than Dakota being their Aunt." Jalen said all of this without taking a breath, making Jim think he reminded him of Blair sometimes. 

"Makes sense to me." Jim said wearing a large smile. "What's that I smell? It's making my mouth water."

"I made lasagna because Blair told me you love it. I hope you like mine. My grandmother taught me how to make it from an old Italian friend of hers." Kate hoped dinner was not going to be a flop. 

"If it tastes as good as it smells Jim and I will love it." 

They all went into the living room and sat down and began talking about the upcoming babies. Jim was glad they stopped by tonight, the kids needed to see he and Blair were doing well. 

@@@

"Brown residence." Shannon said liking the sound of that. 

"Shannon, did Henri tell you that I'm pregnant?" Megan asked bouncing with happiness. 

"He sure did. Congratulations. We're so happy for you."

"Would you, Jessica and Henri like to come over for dinner?"

"Oh Megan, I would love to. I'll leave Henri home if he doesn't want to go." Both women laughed and heard Henri say, "I'm game."

"We have Dakota for a little while and figured the girls would all like to play together. Jessica is right at that darling age, so hurry up." Megan teased. 

"We're on the way." Shannon put the phone down and laughed when she saw that Henri had dressed Miss Jessica to go out and they were waiting by the door. 

"I guess you're all right with going over to Brian and Megan's?"

"More than all right. Brian is one of my best friends and I'm glad that you and Megan get along so well. And now she'll have a baby not too much younger than our little Jessica. Ready?"

@@@

When Megan got off the phone, she looked for Brian and found him outside talking to Nick, holding both of the girls. Nick was tossing the ball to Melanie again, another round of practice it would seem. 

Megan walked out and over to Brian and said, "We have company coming for dinner in a few minutes, so visit and then come in and help me, okay?"

"Sure thing. Melanie, you're doing a great job at catching and hitting the ball. Saturday is going to be fun for you." Brian said as he got ready to leave. 

"Congratulations, Megan. We're really happy for you." Nick said slinging another ball at Melanie. 

"Thank you, hon. We're pleased as punch and now I need to steal my hubby." Taking Dakota, Megan headed into the house calling over her shoulder, "See you later, Mel."

"Bye, Megan. I can't wait to see you on Saturday. Maybe we could have a picnic afterwards." Melanie shouted out. 

Nick smiled as he answered, "I think we're going to be tired from the game, Mel. We'll plan a picnic on Sunday if everyone wants to come."

"I do, I do." Shouted Megan laughing along with Brian. 

"Do, do, do." Shouted Dakota and Jensen at the same time, making everyone laugh. 

Brian said, "Don't forget to call everyone about the picnic, Nick."

"Sure won't. It was good to see you, Megan. You take care now. Melanie let's go into the house and help with dinner." Nick helped her collect everything and they walked towards their home. 

@@@

"So, what are you making?" Brian asked. 

I wanted easy, so we're having beef stew. I have the meat already done in the freezer. I just have to cook it now and add the rest of the ingredients. I hope I continue to feel all right while I'm cooking."

Henri, Shannon and Jessica showed up a few minutes later and Brian let them in happily. "Hi you guys. It's good to see you all over here for a change instead of at work. Speaking of work, Shannon, how do you like cow-poking?"

"I love everything about the Ranch. Every job is interesting and fun so you won't hear any complaints out of me." Shannon answered. 

Megan walked into the room and said, "Hi everyone. Oh my goodness look how big Jessica is getting. Henri, I do believe she's starting to look a little like you now. At first I didn't see you in her at all, but I sure do now."

Henri beamed with joy and said, "You really think so?"

Brian said, "Oh yeah. She looks and smiles just like her daddy."

The guys visited in the living room with the little ones, while Shannon helped Megan make dinner. They were both grateful for the company. 

@@@

"Dinner is almost done, should we go and get Dakota?" Kate asked not knowing what to do. 

Jim stood up and said, "Let me just call them quick like so they can bring her over."

"Rafe residence."

"Hi, Megan, can we have out little one back again?" Jim asked almost laughing at the sound of the girls in the background. 

"She's not going to be happy, Jim. Jessica is here and she loves that little girl."

"Oh, like she doesn't love being around Jensen. Do you mind if I come and get her?"

"I'll bring her really quick, Jim. But don't blame me when she cries all night long." Megan hung up the phone and told everyone where she was going. As expected, Dakota screamed her little lungs out as Megan ran her across the way to Jalen's house. Then she stopped and said, "Kate, Kate, Kate."

"Yes, we're going to see Kate now." Megan handed her to Jim as soon as she saw Jim come out the door. 

"Thanks, Megan. Have fun with the Browns."

"You have fun too. We'll see you tomorrow." Megan started to walk off and Jim said, "Megan, you won't be working on the Range with the rest of us tomorrow. You'll have to pick up jobs here at the Ranch. I'm sorry, but I never want anyone to get hurt while they're pregnant."

"I already knew that, you dope. I was going to show up and see what Kate had for me to do in the morning."

"If you need to take a few weeks off to get the nausea under control, don't you worry about it." Jim offered. 

Dakota started fussing and said, "Daddy, Kate..."

"Someone wants to see Kate. Talk to you later." Jim walked inside and set Dakota down so she could run to Kate. 

Jalen smiled as Kate picked her up and hugged her against her swollen belly. "Is it just me, or is she getting taller?" Kate asked. 

Blair spoke up and said, "I took her for her check up and she's grown 2 inches in the last six months. He said she's going to be a tall child. Not as tall as Simon's Jefferson, mind you, but still tall."

They all walked into the dining room and sat down for dinner. They had a wonderful time talking and laughing until Dakota started getting tired. 

"Someone is ready for bed." Blair teased. 

"I am not." Jim teased back. 

They helped clean up and then took their leave. They knew that it was Dakota's time to have her daddies alone. 

@@@

Once the three of them left, Jalen smiled over at Kate and rubbed her belly. "It was good seeing Dad and Pop happy, wasn't it? I was really worried about them for a while. Pop was so damned angry and took it all out on Dad. I'm just glad they worked it out and they're happy."

"Me too, I can't imagine how life would be without a Dad and Pop in it." Kate teased Jalen. 

"Did you have a good time tonight, Kate? Did you notice how they both ate seconds on the lasagna?"

"Yes, I noticed and it pleased me to no end. I really like your family, Jalen."

"And I love yours. It's nice having both sets right here in case we need them, isn't it?"

Speaking of my family, do you think we could keep the four kids this weekend and give Joel and Nick some quiet time?"

"Sure, I would love to spend time with them. They're great kids. Ask them if they want a weekend off, but don't forget we're going to the game on Saturday."

"Oh Jalen, like I could possibly forget. I'll talk to Joel tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for helping me make dinner, sweetie."

@@@

After Jim and Blair got Dakota put to bed and she was asleep, they went up into their room and started undressing. 

"Blair, could I ask for something special tonight?"

"You can ask for something special any night, Jim."

"I would like to '69' if you don't mind."

"Let me go wash up really fast and I'll be all yours." Blair almost ran into the bathroom to clean himself for a night of fun. As soon as he was done, Jim took his turn. 

 

When Jim walked into the bedroom he was naked and hard. Blair licked his lips and finished undressing for Jim. It was then Jim's turn to lick his lips. They both lay on the bed, at opposite ends and moved closer to one another. 

"I love just looking at your cock sometimes. I don't even need to do anything, I just love to watch it as you breathe." Jim tried to explain. 

"You can watch all you like, but eventually I would like something more than watching me."

Jim began rubbing the insides of Blair's thighs, making Blair moan that quickly. He then moved in and started licking Blair's cock and balls until Blair was going crazy and Jim finally took pity on his lover and swallowed his cock down as far as he could take it in. In return, Blair sprung into action and began to suck on Jim's cock, making Jim moan. Both men loved when the other moaned while giving the blowjob. Jim slipped a finger into his mouth to get wet and used it to focus on Blair's sweet hole. As Jim slid the finger inside of Blair, the younger man couldn't hold on any longer and came with a yelp. Jim loved having Blair on the edge. 

Jim knew that he would have to wait a moment for Blair to finish up what he had started. But it wasn't long and Jim was panting and moaning Blair's name as he threw his head back and came just as hard as Blair had done. 

Jim finally got his breath back and moved to the top of the bed. He took Blair into his arms and held on for dear life. It was times like this that Jim had to thank a higher power for keeping them together. He couldn't live without his Blair. 

As he continued to hold him, he whispered this exact thing he was thinking and Blair snuggled even closer. 

The men were definitely in love and they were glad of it. 

Life was good, but love was even better


	30. Nick's Love

Nick knew that something was wrong with his life partner, Joel Taggart. Joel was getting quieter by the day and they hadn’t had sex in three weeks. They had been together for about two years, so as far as Nick was concerned this shouldn’t be happening. 

They had four lovely children that they were both very happy with and very proud of. Melanie was 12, quite beautiful and also an excellent athlete. Nick worked with her every single night because she was the best pitcher that the coach had ever seen. Her little brother Nathan was 8 and darling. He was a fine boy that would make any parent proud. He played baseball also, so Nick worked out with him every night too. Logan was 10 and was into skateboarding, so Nick had built a ramp in the back yard so he could practice. Nick tried to watch him at least one hour a night after he was done with baseball. Logan’s older brother was named Adam and he was 11. He was into baseball just like his adopted siblings, so they all kept Nick very, very busy. Joel hung out with them and watched but he didn’t get into baseball like Nick did, so he just usually ended up doing things in the house. 

The kids were all very happy. Nick was very happy, but Nick knew that Joel wasn’t. They used to do a lot together but since the kids came, they seldom did anything alone anymore. Joel worked out in the exercise room every evening and it was really working. He had lost about 60 pounds all together and was working on getting the muscle tone back. Nick was really proud of Joel because he knew how hard he had to work to get that much weight off. 

About six months ago, Nick had asked Jim for a job working on the ranch. He didn’t want to go into town any more than he had to. So Jim hired him and Nick sold the business he had and that was that. He had taken the money that he got and they put it in the college funds for the kids. Joel had been quite pleased with that turn of events because neither man had a lot of money. They knew that the kids would be taken care of for college, which was important to both men. At first Joel worried about he and Nick working together, but Nick had assured him it would work out fine and he was right. Nick barely even talked to Joel while they were working; they were almost always on a different section of the ranch. So things were working out well, and Nick was going to have to figure out what was bothering his love. 

Nick had planned a nice dinner when he got home that night, but as always things came up. Mel asked for help with her homework and with her pitching. So that was the first thing that Nick did. Nathan and Logan asked Joel if he could help them with homework and he did until he started dinner. Gone were the thoughts of Nick himself making a nice dinner for Joel. Adam helped Joel make dinner and before long they were all called in for the meal. 

During dinner, the kids all talked about what was going on at school and their friends. Mel asked, “Nick, can I have Sara over for a sleepover this weekend after our game?”

“That sounds great, Mel. We like Sara a lot, don’t we, Joel?” Nick tried to include Joel whenever he could. 

“I love Sara. It’s fine with me. Does anyone else want to have anyone over for the weekend?” Joel asked thoughtfully. 

Adam spoke up first, “I was thinking about having Billy Walters over this weekend so we could practice our baseball, but he hasn’t asked his Dad yet. His Dad works all weekend long, so chances are he’ll say yes.”

Joel said, “That sounds good, Adam. It’s nice to have Billy here; I know he gets lonely being an only child and not having a mother.”

Nathan smiled at Joel and said, “We don’t have a mother either.” Then he snickered like it was a big joke. 

“We sort of do.” Mel said, “We have two Dad’s which gives us a Mom and a Dad.”

“Which one of you is the mom?” Logan asked innocently. 

Nick started laughing and said, “Neither. We’re both the Dad’s in the relationship. Now come on and eat up so we can get homework and practice out of the way.”

Things went on this way for about three more months and Joel stopped sleeping in the bedroom. Nick knew that he would have to find out what was going on. 

The kids were all outside playing on the trampoline when Nick said, “Joel, please tell me what I’m doing wrong. I’m trying to be a good Dad, trying to be a good mate for you but I’m failing. You’re not sleeping with me any more and one of these days the kids are going to notice. They can’t be afraid of losing another set of parents, Joel.”

“I just need some time to think, Nick. I have some things on my mind and I’ll work them out as I go. I’m sorry for scaring you, nothing is wrong; I just don’t sleep well so it’s easier to sleep on the sofa than to wake you up all night long.”

“I miss you, Joel.” Nick almost whispered. 

“I think that the kids keep you plenty busy, you’ll get over it.” Joel almost sounded nasty which surprised Nick. 

“You’re acting like your ten years old, Joel. We have four adopted kids and they need a lot of our time, what am I supposed to do about that?”

“You’re doing everything right, Nick. You always do everything right. So stop worrying. I just have some things on my mind. I’m going to go out for a drive.”

“Joel, are you going to leave me?” Nick asked worried to death not for the first time in the last few months. 

“I don’t know yet, Nick. We’ll see how things work out.” And Joel walked through the front door. 

Nick got up and called Jim to see if he was busy. He heard, “Ellison,” and smiled. 

“Hi Jim, I was wondering if I could come up and talk to you for a while.” Nick asked nervously. 

“Sure, is Joel there?” Jim knew that something was wrong right away. 

“No, I’ve got to see if Kate can come over and watch the kids while I’m gone. I really need to talk to you.”

“Come up whenever you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere.” Jim hung up the phone wearing a frown. 

Nick called and asked Kate if she could come over and watch the kids and his sister almost ran over knowing something was wrong. When she got there she asked, “What’s going on, Nick?”

“I don’t know but I have to work out some things or I might lose him.” Nick was worried sick and Kate knew this. 

“Don’t worry about the kids. Go and talk to Jim and if Joel comes home we’ll talk until you get home. Go…” Kate pushed him out the door and then went to the back yard to play with her niece and nephews. 

Jim opened the door to a nervous Nick. “Come on in, Nick.”

Nick walked in and saw that Blair and Dakota were no where to be found. “Where’s Blair and Kota?”

“They’re upstairs, it’s bath time.” Jim answered. “Sit down, Nick, and don’t be so nervous. I won’t bite.”

“Joel walked out tonight and I don’t know if he’s coming back.” Nick got it all out quickly so Jim could help him. 

“And do you know why?” Jim asked. 

“He said I spend too much time with the kids, which is a shitty thing to say we’re supposed to spend time with them, right?”

“Right, but you need to spend time with Joel too. I’ve noticed that Joel is feeling a little left out lately. The kids tend to favor you. You do everything with them and he doesn’t have a fighting chance.” Jim was trying to point out both sides. 

“What if he leaves, Jim? What will happen to me? I sold my business to come here and I put all of the money in a college fund for each of the kids.”

“If this was me, Blair would be slapping me right about now and saying, hey do you remember that you’re married to me? I’m important too. You’re ignoring him, Nick. You need to pay some attention to him and give him some of your love too.”

“Did you notice how much weight he’s lost and how great he looks?” Nick talked like it was a bad thing. 

“So you think he’s getting ready to be with someone else?” Jim asked. 

“Why else would he be suddenly losing all of that weight?”

“Maybe he’s trying to get your attention. Maybe he thinks you didn’t love him because he was overweight. Maybe he just wanted to get into shape because he feels better now.” Jim offered some ideas and hoped they would help. 

“There’s only so much time in a day, Jim and he’s the one that wanted to do this.”

“Whoa, back up, Nick. You’re the one that wanted to do this with the kids. He was worried about not having enough time for each other with four kids. And see, you’re finding out that he was right.” Jim answered. 

“Oh fuck… It was my idea, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was. We had to really talk Joel into not freaking out. Now you need to set aside some time for Joel and not just sex time, I’m talking going out time, being alone time and just being together time.”

“Okay, I’ll have to figure out something with the kids. It’s really hard, Jim. Three of them play baseball and they have to practice with me every night.” Nick explained. 

“Well, that has to stop. Set up days. Like two days a week, for god’s sake it’s only a game. It’s supposed to be fun, not take up every second you have. Set time up for you and Joel. At least one or two days a week you ask one of us or whomever you want to watch the kids. I’d be glad to. I love your kids. They’re wild about Dakota too.” Jim was trying to help out. 

The phone rang and Jim answered, “Ellison.” He listened and got serious and said, “I’ll send him right home.”

“What is it?” Nick asked. 

“The hospital just called and said they admitted Joel for chest pains.” Jim stood up to try and keep Nick calm. It didn’t work. 

“Oh fuck, if something happens to him I’m going to be lost.” Nick jumped up and said, “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later, Jim.”

“Calm down, Nick. He’s just having chest pains; it could be anxiety or something. You said he was upset tonight, that might be all it is. He’s not going anywhere. Now you have to go home and get the kids and take them with you because they’re going to be scared. They’ve already lost parents, so let’s try and keep them calm, okay?” Jim had his arm around him and could feel Nick shaking. 

“Okay, I’ll take the kids up. Fuck… I don’t want them to go up tonight. I want to be with him tonight.” Nick pleaded. 

“Okay, I’ll go down and take over for Kate when you leave. But explain to the kids that he’s fine, just chest pains. I don’t want them worrying too much.” Jim started upstairs to tell Blair and said over his shoulder, “Drive careful, I don’t want two of you in the hospital.”

“Thanks, Jim. I’ll call you from the hospital and let you know how he’s doing.” Nick was out the door in a flash. 

He literally ran all the way down the stairs and into his house to see the kids. They were all sitting there upset from the news. “Kids, Uncle Jim is going to come and stay with you tonight, I have to go be with Joel. I hope you understand that. He’s not doing badly he’s probably having an anxiety attack and nothing more. So you need to promise me that you’ll all do exactly what Uncle Jim tells you to do.”

All four of the kids hugged Nick and started to cry. “No, kids, crying doesn’t help. We need to keep positive thoughts about Joel. Do you have anything you want me to tell him?”

“I want you to bring him home as soon as you can.” Mel said wiping her tears. 

“We promise we’ll be nicer to him.” Logan said. 

“Kids, Joel is having chest pains for medical reasons, not because of you, so stop worrying about it now. I’ll bring him home as soon as I can. Uncle Jim will stay with you all night and get you ready for school in the morning. Okay?”

Adam was still holding on the Nick’s leg as he said, “We’ll be good, we don’t want him to worry about us. Tell him we’re being good, all right?”

“I’ll do that. Listen, I have to go now. Kate will stay with you until Uncle Jim gets here. Be good for both of them.” He bent down and kissed each of the kids’ goodbye and walked out the door. He didn’t look back because he knew he might start crying if he saw them looking sad. 

The drive into town was long and lonely. All Nick kept thinking about was life without Joel. And that was a life he couldn’t face right now. He had been ignoring Joel too much. He had left Joel to think that there was something lacking in their union, when there wasn’t. Joel was perfect in every way. He hoped he had a long, long time to tell him that. Nick wiped his face off when he got to the hospital and knew that his eyes would be swollen and red, but didn’t much care. Joel was his life and he couldn’t lose him. 

He found out what room he was in and walked up the stairs so he wouldn’t have to see any other people in the elevator. He opened up the door and walked onto the fourth floor and walked over to the desk to check in with the nurse. 

“I’m here to see my partner, Joel Taggart. Could you point me in the direction of his room?” Nick was so nervous and he could tell the Nurse’s were taking pity on him. 

The first Nurse said, “He’s in room 4008, right around the corner. We need to keep him quiet and still tonight until we find out for sure what happened.”

“Thank you, ladies.” Nick almost ran to 4008. He walked in a saw a sleeping Joel and was shocked at how pale his usually dark lover looked. He pulled the chair up next to the bed and held Joel’s hand. 

After about ten minutes, Joel woke up and said, “I told them not to bother you because you had the kids.”

Nick put his head on the bed and started to cry. “You didn’t think I would want to be up here with my lover? You didn’t think you were important enough in my life to find someone to watch the kids? God, Joel, where did we go wrong? I’m so fucking sorry.”

Joel could hardly hear Nick because the large man was crying so hard. “Calm down, Nick. I’ll be fine. The doctor thinks I had an anxiety attack instead of a heart attack. They’re going to do tests tomorrow, but otherwise I’m okay. Stop crying now, babe. I’ll be fine.”

Nick used a kleenex off of the night stand and blew his nose. “You won’t be fine without us. We need you, Joel, and I want you more than anything.” Nick hoped that he wasn’t too late. “I know I pay too much attention to the kids, even Jim agreed with you on that. I have to learn how to set time aside for each of you and not let anyone feel left out. I can’t live without you, babe. I can’t.”

“Are you going to stay all night long?” Joel asked hopefully. 

“Yes, Jim is going to stay at the house and get the kids off to school in the morning.” Nick moved closer to Joel and kissed his hand. 

“Will you go and get them at school when it gets out so they can come and see me?” Joel asked with tears in his eyes. “I do love those kids, Nick, I just don’t get along with them as well as you do.”

“Are you kidding? Nathan and Logan make fun of me all the time because I don’t cook as well as you do and you’ve taught them how to make things. You’re super with the kids Joel, but I’ve been being selfish. I’m so sorry about that too.”

“You think I’m good with the kids?” Joel asked. 

“You’re great with the kids. I love to watch you when they’re all fighting and you break it up and make them see reason. You’re very laid back with them; I get more keyed up over things. 

“I’m glad I’m not ruining them because I’ve been worrying about it lately.” Joel explained further. 

“Joel, I love you so much. Things are going to change. We’re going to set up two days a week to practice baseball with the kids and the other time will go for homework, family time and you and me time. We’re going to start going out once a week. Does that sound all right to you?” Nick hoped that it wasn’t too late. 

“Nick, I love you like crazy, so this sounds great to me. I think I had an anxiety attack tonight because I was thinking about leaving you and quitting my job at the ranch. The next thing I knew I was having chest pains. But they never got as bad as you would think a heart attack would be. I just need to learn to talk to you. We both need some work on that. Right?”

“We are going to work on everything, Joel. You wait and see, this will all be fine. In fact, if the Doctor says you can go home tomorrow, we’ll swing by the school and pick the kids up. They would love to see you. They wanted to see you tonight, but I made my first me and you decision tonight. I needed to talk to you and you needed to talk to me, so we’ll get this all worked out.”

They talked about life, love and their children until the nurses came in and told Nick he had to go home. 

“Please let me stay. I’ll be quiet and let him sleep.” Nick pleaded. 

“Then I don’t want to hear another word from this room. Go to sleep, both of you.” Nurse Rosen said with a smile in her voice. 

Nick brushed Joel’s face lightly until he feel asleep and then Nick laid down on the side of the bed and went to sleep too. He knew he was going to have a kink in his neck the next day, but Joel was worth it. 

 

At the Ranch:

“Joel… I need you.” Nathan called out. 

Jim was out of bed in a second and to Nathan’s side. “Hey little guy, Joel is in the hospital and we’ll find out what’s going on with him tomorrow. You need to go back to sleep. We’ll see about seeing him tomorrow, okay?”

 

Uncle Jim, do you love my Dad’s?” Nathan asked seriously. 

"I sure do. They’re two of my best friends in the world. Do you love them too?” Jim asked Nathan. 

“Oh yeah, they’re the best. I miss my mom and dad, but Joel and Nick have made our life nice again. We love the Ranch.”

 

“Okay, now I need you to go to sleep before you wake everyone else up.” Jim cautioned. 

“Okay, thank you for staying with us, Uncle Jim.” Nathan turned on his side and began to fall asleep. As Jim was walking down the hall he heard crying. He stopped outside Logan’s room and walked in.

“Hey Logan, do you need to talk to me a little bit?” Jim sat down on the bed and helped Logan sit up. 

“I miss my dads. They’re the best. I don’t want to lose Joel.” Logan said tearfully. His little freckled face was glistening with tear tracks that Jim kept wiping off. 

“Everything will be fine, Logan. Don’t you worry about it. Tomorrow will be a better day. After the doctor decides what needs to be done, we’ll see if we can go and visit him. How does that sound?”

“That sounds good, Uncle Jim. Thank you for taking care of us. Nick was scared tonight you could tell, huh?” Logan asked with big wide eyes. 

“Yes, Nick was scared because he needs to change a few things around here. He needs to spend some time with Joel sometimes. Do you understand that?” Jim asked. 

“Of course I do. He spends all of his time with us and I knew Joel would leave some day. But I don’t want him to.”

“He won’t leave; he loves you kids too much. Now I need you to go to sleep.” Jim tucked him in and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you, Uncle Jim.” Logan said finally sounding a little better. 

“Night, Logan. Sleep well.” Jim walked out and went right to Mel’s room because he could hear her little heartbeat going to town. “Mel, can I come in?”

“Sure, Uncle Jim, you can come in anytime.” Jim walked in and said, “You have a very nice room. I love the colors you choose.”

“Joel helped me. Nick was too busy with the boys, but Joel always has time for me. He’s teaching me to cook too. He’s teaching the boys also, but he spends a little more time with me.”

“So you and Joel picked everything out for your room?”

“Oh yeah, he didn’t mind helping me at all and I love this room.” Mel looked tired all of sudden and Jim said, “Why don’t you try and get some sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Uncle Jim, do we have to go to school tomorrow?” Mel asked sadly. 

“Let me talk to Uncle Blair and see what he says in the morning.”

“Okay, good night, Uncle Jim. I love you.” Jim leaned over and kissed her forehead and said, “I love you back.”

Jim checked on Adam but found one of the kids actually sleeping. Smiling he walked back into Joel and Nick’s bedroom and went to sleep. 

 

In the morning:

Jim called Blair first thing in the morning. “Sandburg.”

“Blair, do I let the kids stay home today? I could ask Kate to watch them if she could.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. They need to be with their Auntie, plus Kate needs to take it easy around the Ranch these days anyhow. She’s as big as a house.” Blair teased. 

“I’ll talk to you after I call Kate.” Jim hung up and called Kate hoping she wasn’t sleeping. 

“Ellison.” Jalen said. 

“Hi son, can I talk to Kate?” Jim asked. 

“Did something happen?”

“No, I want to ask if she can stay with the kids today. They’re too worried and upset to go to school.” Jim explained. 

Jalen put Kate on the phone, “I’ll be happy to watch the kiddo’s while you all work on the range. Give me about an hour and I’ll be over.”

“Are you feeling all right?” Jim asked. 

“I feel great other than these babies kicking me to death.” Both Kate and Jim laughed at that. 

“I’ll see you in an hour, hon.” Jim said before he hung up. 

Jim then called Nick’s cell phone. 

Nick jumped when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and said, “Hello?”

“How is he doing this morning?” Jim asked. 

“He’s doing pretty good, Jim. They think it might have been anxiety and nothing more but we want to have the tests done just in case.” Nick looked over at his sweet love just waking up. 

“We’re keeping the kids home from school today, so don’t worry about them. I’m going to fix them breakfast and Kate is coming over in an hour to take over for me. You just stay up there and take care of Joel.” Jim ordered. 

“Thanks, Jim. We’ll see all of you tonight, probably.” Nick then closed his phone and said, “Good morning, sunshine.”

Joel smiled and waited for the kiss he knew was coming. It was very nice to have Nick back on track. 

 

At the Ranch:

Jim went into the kitchen and began to make pancakes and eggs and then went in and woke up the kids for breakfast. They all came into the kitchen and Mel said, “Have you heard anything from Nick about how Joel is?”

“Yes, the doctors think that Joel might have had an anxiety attack that caused chest pains, so things might be just fine. But we have to wait for him to have his tests done first. They’ll be gone all day today. Kate is coming over to take care of you because I think you need a stay-at-home day with her. How does that sound?” Jim asked smiling. 

“Yay.” Shouted Adam. 

“A day off.” Nathan agreed. 

“I can’t wait to see Joel and Nick. Do you think they’ll be home tonight?” Logan asked. 

Mel took charge and said, “We have to wait until he has the tests done and see what they say first, right, Uncle Jim?”

“You’re right. Now you kids dig into breakfast and then you can get showered and ready for your day. Maybe Kate will take you somewhere to pass the time.”

Kate walked in the front door and all four kids ran and hugged her really hard. Kate knew they were scared about Joel, so she just hugged them back just as hard. 

“Jim, thank you for making breakfast. Have you heard anything?” Kate asked worriedly. 

“Yes, they think he might have had an anxiety attack and he’s having heart tests done today. So Nick will probably call later on today. I’m sure Joel will be just fine.” Jim headed to the front door so he could go grab a shower before work, then he remembered he had to give hugs to the kids. 

“Thanks again for staying with them last night, Jim.” Kate said sincerely. 

“I didn’t mind at all. They were angels, all of them. You kids have a good day and I’ll see you later on when we get back from the range.” Jim hugged each of them and then went out the door. 

They all yelled goodbye as Jim left. 

Kate knew that today was going to be a hard day because they were worried, so she knew what to do. “How would you all like to go to the museum and the park today? We’ll have lunch in town and it’ll make the time go faster.”

“That would be great.” Mel said jumping up to get one of the first showers.

“We love the museum and the park.” Adam said smiling. 

“I’m going to the second bathroom for a shower.” Logan said leaving them all in the kitchen. 

“Can I use our dad’s shower?” Nathan asked. 

“I don’t see why not. Go ahead, but don’t leave a big mess in there.” Kate hoped that Nick wouldn’t mind Nathan being in their bathroom. 

When all four kids were done showering and dressing, they got ready to go for the day. They had no idea that Joel might be home that same day. 

 

At the hospital:

The doctor came in first thing and said, “Nick you’re going to have to wait here while we do all of the tests. We’ll bring him back as quickly as possible.” Doctor Martin said. 

“Thanks for taking such good care of him.” Nick replied. 

“Joel, the nurses will be taking you to the stress test in a moment. Don’t worry about a thing, either of you.” Doctor Martin left the room and two nurses came in to give Joel a robe to wear over his gown. Joel was very glad he didn’t have to walk around with his ass sticking out of his gown all day long. 

Nick looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00 and hoped the tests didn’t take too long, but if they did, there was nothing he could do about it. He sat and read magazines until about 1:00 in the afternoon when they brought Joel back to the room. 

Nick met him at the doorway and kissed him quickly. “What happened?”

“The doctor is coming in to tell us in a few minutes.” Joel seemed quite calm, which made Nick feel better. 

Doctor Martin walked in the door and said, “Sit down you two.”

Both men sat down and the Doctor said, “Good news, Joel. The stress test and every other test we ran on you came back good, so there is no worry right now. But I am worried about you having an anxiety attack, so I want you both to see someone about that. You’ve had some major changes in your life and might need some help coping from time to time. So here is the card of a friend of mine that does family counseling. I’m writing the paper work up right now, you’ll be able to go home as soon as I’m done. Does this work for the two of you?”

Nick smiled and said, “It works big time, Doc.”

“I can’t wait to get home to my own bed. These beds are hard as a rock.” Joel complained. 

Joel started to get dressed and Nick found himself getting hard. Joel saw what was happening and he laughed. “Now isn’t the time to think about that, Nick.”

“I know, but tell my dick that.” Nick went over and kissed his lover with such yearning that Joel was thinking about locking the hospital room door. 

“We’ll make time when we get home tonight. I just haven’t seen you in awhile and it’s driving me nuts.” Nick explained. 

Joel hugged Nick with great love and longing. He realized he had almost ruined a good thing and he would have to work on it with Nick. 

“I can’t wait to see the kids.” Joel said kissing Nick again. 

“I know, me too. But we have to make time for us and they have to understand that.” Nick said as he kissed Joel back. 

After the doctor released him Joel and Nick went to his SUV and got in. Nick kissed his lover before the drive home. “Welcome back, lover.”

“Thank you, Nick. I love you too.”

 

At the ranch:

The kids were ready to go on their field trip with Kate when Nick and Joel drove up. The kids all flew out the door and were all over Joel. 

“I missed you guys.” Melanie said. 

“Are you staying?” Adam asked fretting already. 

“Yes, I’m staying. We’re both staying. Where are you guys going, you look all dressed up?” Joel asked. 

Nathan said beaming, “We were going to the park, lunch and to a museum. But now we can stay home.”

Kate smiled at all of them and hugged Joel hard. “I think I’m going to take the kids anyhow and you boys just relax a little bit today. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great to me.” Nick was very grateful he had a smart sister. 

Joel asked, “How are you feeling, Kate? Everything going all right?”

“I feel great, stop worrying.” Kate led the kids to the mini van and they drove off. 

“What shall we do with all this down time?” Joel asked smiling. 

“I’d like to show you how much I love you and then show you again.” Nick took Joel’s hand and led him into the house. 

Things were going to be fine; they just needed to work on their life a little bit. Once things were settled, everything would look brighter. 

Life was good. Love was even better. 

 

The end.


	31. Baby, Baby!

Baby, Baby

William Ellison was on his way to Carter Ranch to see Kate and Jalen’s new house. It had just been finished and William knew they would need all of the baby furniture and everything before the babies came. 

On the way he stopped in town to look at a house for himself, so he could be closer to his son and grandchildren, but it didn’t work out. The house was huge and William didn’t need huge anymore. Being alone at his age wasn’t that fun. 

Blair looked out the window and said, “Did you know that your dad was coming today?” 

“No, he didn’t even call. That sort of weird, isn’t it?” Jim looked out the window too and they both watched William go to Kate’s condo instead of their house. “Well, I see how we rate.” Both he and Blair started laughing. 

“If I know him, he’s going to take her shopping for the new house. Jalen told him it was all finished and they were moving in soon.” Blair moved away from the window and pulled Jim with him. 

“Did you already take Dakota over to Nancy’s house?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, while you were in the shower. You’re not using those senses very well. You should have been able to hear us leave.” Blair teased and then kissed his man. 

“I was singing in the shower, so I wasn’t listening for anything. Let’s go down and tell my dad that if he wants Dakota for the day to just stop by at Nancy’s and pick her up.” Jim thought it would be a good idea. 

“Okay, let’s head down there and see what they’re planning on doing. Then we need to get out to the range. Our fellow workers are going to think we’re slackers.” Blair was in a great mood and couldn’t wait to see William with Kate. He had never seen anyone so happy about becoming a Great-Grandparent. It didn’t hurt that he loved Kate like his own granddaughter. 

They knocked on Jalen’s door and Kate opened it up and laughed. “Well, the only Ellison’s missing are Jalen and Dakota.” She stood aside and let Jim and Blair walk into the condo. Kate kept the condo just beautiful. It was always spotless clean and everything shined. 

“Jimmy, it’s good to see you.” William hugged his son then turned to Blair, “Good to see you also, Blair.” He then hugged Blair until he noticed they didn’t have Dakota. “Where is my sweet granddaughter?”

“She’s at Nancy’s house for the day, but if you want to spend time with her, all you have to do is talk to Nancy. She knows you and would gladly have Dakota spend the day with her Grandpa. Unless you and Kate are doing something special, are you?” Jim asked. 

“Well, we’re going shopping for all new baby furniture. She was going this weekend to get some on sale, but I told her that I wanted to furnish both of the babies bedrooms. Then she won’t have to worry about that while she’s waiting to give birth.” William was thrilled to be in their lives. 

Kate smiled and said, “If you want to take Dakota with us, we can. I don’t mind.”

“No, we should get her when we come back. We’ll bring lunch and a toy so that she’ll be thrilled about that. How does that sound?” William asked. 

“Listen, we have to get to work before everyone goes on strike.” Blair said laughing. 

“Jimmy, does Nick still have his little Condo in town?” William asked. 

“No, he sold it, why?” Jim answered. 

“Because I was hoping to move closer to my grandchildren but I haven’t seen anything that I like in town yet. I’ll just keep looking until I do. Do you mind having me closer?” William suddenly remembered that not everyone might like having him closer. 

“I think it would be great to have you closer too. Dakota loves spending time with you, but every two weeks is sometimes a long time to a little girl.”

“We better go, Jim.” Blair reminded his lover. 

“See you all this afternoon. Dad, stick around and stay for dinner. You can spend the night if you want.”

“Thank you, Jimmy. I’ll do that. Now we’re off to shop.” William helped Kate get her things before they left. 

Jim hugged both of them and walked out the door. He figured he would get their horses ready while Blair continued to talk to them. He was standing in the barn talking to Megan when Blair walked in. 

“So, have you heard when the larger house is going to be done?” Blair asked Megan. 

“Yes, we get to move in two weeks.” Megan said. “What are you going to do with our little home?”

“Well, I had an idea, but I want to talk to Jim about it first.” Blair said as he got on Wolf to ride off. “See you later, Megan.”

Jim got on Panther and caught up with Blair. “So what idea are you talking about?”

“How do you feel about having your dad closer to the grandkids and great-grandkids?” Blair hoped that Jim wouldn’t jump down his throat. 

“That little house would be perfect for him, wouldn’t it? It’s got one large bedroom and two very small ones, so he could do them up for the Grandkids. This is a wonderful idea, Blair. I like it.” Jim was getting excited just thinking about having his dad near his children and grandchildren. 

“We’ll talk to him about it tonight. Now let’s get over to the fences, so we can help repair them.” Both men took off riding hard so they wouldn’t be as late as they could have been. 

@@@

In town, William was taking Kate to all of the best stores in town to pick out the baby furniture. 

“William, I think you’ve done enough by giving us the Mini-van. I don’t think you need to furnish our house.” Kate tried to reason with the man. 

“First of all, it’s only baby furniture, not for the entire house. So give me this, Kate. I want to do it. I wasn’t there for Jimmy and I’d like to make it up to him by helping his children out.”

“Okay, since you put it that way, I’ll let you. I love these cribs, William. They’re beautiful and they turn into beds for toddlers when they outgrow the crib. What do you think of the look of these?” Kate pointed to two beautiful Sleigh Cribs. The headboard and footboard on both were just gorgeous. 

“I love them, and look at the nice furniture that matches it. We can get the dressing table, the dresser, the chifarobe and the rockers. What do you think about that, Kate?”

Kate looked like she was in heaven. “Thank you, William. Their rooms are going to look wonderful. Now I just need to pick out wallpaper and paint for each room.”

“I’d like to stay a few days and help you with that, if you’d let me.” William asked kindly. 

“That would be great. You can stay in our spare room for the next few days and you and I will get those rooms done before the furniture gets delivered. How does that sound, William?” Kate was very excited. 

“Sounds great. Let’s go over to the paint store right now and get the paint and the wallpaper, so we’ll have it to start on tomorrow.” Both of them walked to the paint store as they laughed and talked all of the way. 

@@@

Brown was so excited about he and Shannon’s new house being built. It was right next to Megan and Brian’s house. They only had two more weeks to get their life in gear so they could get some new furniture and move. Jessica would have a darling room in the new house, both of them had picked out the perfect colors to start on as soon as the house was their’s. Everyone had a nice new house on the ranch now and they couldn’t be happier. The 401K program didn’t hurt either. 

Henri started to get the cows ready to take back into the fenced area before they began fixing the fence. The fences were always breaking down from the cows leaning on them and it was a never ending job taking care of them. But Brown didn’t mind at all, he loved this job and his bosses. Life was very good for the Browns. 

@@@

William and Kate got back to the new house and got everything unloaded so they could start first thing in the morning. 

“Do you want to start now? We can have Dakota over tonight instead of today and that way we can get a jump start on it.” William suggested hopefully. 

“That would be great. I think we could paint one room today, don’t you?” Kate asked equally hopeful. 

“What time does Jalen get home?”

“He should be here in about an hour, why?” Kate wondered aloud. 

“Because he can shower and help us. We might be able to get the rooms down today so that all we have left to do would be the wallpaper. I’m ready to get started right now.” William got all of the painting supplies out and got things ready. 

The two of them painted non-stop for the next two hours until Jalen got home. He stopped at the new house when he saw the mini-van there. 

“Hey Babe, what are you doing?” Jalen asked kissing her. “You know the doctor said not to overdo towards the end of the pregnancy. Why are you painting all by yourself?”

“I’m helping too.” William said smiling and then hugged his grandson. 

“It’s great to see you; we haven’t seen you in about three weeks. I know that Dakota misses you when you don’t come at least once a week.” Jalen really liked his grandfather, but he still didn’t say it was him that missed him. 

“Go clean up, honey, so you can help us finish, that way all we’ll have left to do is put the wallpaper up tomorrow. The furniture is coming the day after that.” Kate loved to boss Jalen and Jalen just followed her orders. 

When Jalen got back, they quickly finished both rooms and checked for all of the problem spots on the walls and door frame. Everything looked great. 

“Jalen, I asked William to stay with us for a few days to help get the house ready for the babies.” Kate hoped that Jalen wouldn’t care. 

“Grampa, that’s great. I love how you’re in me and Dakota’s life. I take it you don’t mind the idea of great-grandchildren.” Jalen guessed. 

“I love the idea, so don’t you ever worry about that. I can’t wait to see these Grandbabies. When are you due again?” William really was excited about it. 

“I’m not due for another six weeks, but the doctor seems to think that I might go early, so we have to be ready. Would you like to hear the names we’ve chosen?” Kate asked. 

“Yes, by all means.” William stood and waited to hear what he would be calling his Grandchildren. 

Jalen said, “I’ll tell him. I never get to tell anyone.”

“Go ahead, babe.” Kate smiled. 

“For the girl we’re going to name her Savannah Blair Joelle and for the boy, we’re naming him Matthew Nicolas James.” Jalen stood back and waited for William’s response. 

“Those are beautiful names. I’m glad you shared them with me.” William loved the name Savannah and Matthew a lot. 

William got cleaned up and went to pick up Dakota at Nancy’s house. While he was gone Jalen said, “What do you think of the name William?”

Kate smiled at him; she knew where he was going with this. “I love the name William and we could call him Liam if you don’t want William.”

“Would you mind changing it so late in the game?” Jalen asked. 

“No, I love it. Let’s tell him when he gets back here with Dakota. Jalen, do you think you could stay home tomorrow and help us do the wallpaper? We need to get the rooms done.”

“Why? Is something wrong?” Jalen asked worriedly. 

“I just have a feeling that they’re coming sooner than we’re expecting it. I’ve wanted to get things ready for about four days now. It’s the nesting period. Do you think you could take off?” Kate moved into his arms and kissed him. 

“Yeah, let me call dad and ask him if it’s all right. Here is Grampa with Dakota. “Hey Kota girl. How are you doing?” Jalen asked. 

“Kate, Kate, Kate.” Kota said laughing and putting her chubby arms out for Kate to hold her. Everyone burst out laughing at Kota ignoring Jalen all together. 

Jalen called his dad quickly and told him what he wanted to do the next day and Jim told him to take the next two days off to help her get moved into the house. 

Kate said, “William, let’s head back to the Condo and we’ll get something started for dinner while you play with Kota.”

“Sounds good to me.” William answered. 

As they walked Jalen said, “We’ve decided on a different set of names for the boy. His name is going to be William Nicolas James. What do you think?”

“I’m moved beyond words, Jalen. You don’t have to do that, especially if you’re not that wild about the name William.”

“Kate loves your name, so it’s settled. And if we want to, we can call him Liam instead of William. It’s up to little William.” Jalen was truly excited. 

“I’ve got to find a place in town so I can see them more often once they get here.” William said. 

“Oh Grampa, Dad said they’re stopping by to talk to you about something, so they want you to make sure and stay.” 

“I’m going to stay the night, so you’re stuck with me.” William teased. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me.” Jalen teased back. 

They all got settled in the condo and Kate started a large sized dinner since Jim and Blair would probably be coming over too. She liked the big family, and loved having her brother across the road too. She loved the idea of her niece and nephews growing up with the twins. 

Jim and Blair got there just about dinner time and Kate teased them about that. “Did you plan on coming at this time so we would invite you for dinner?”

“We’re no fools.” Blair replied laughing. 

“What are we having?” Jim said, not missing a beat. “Where is my little girl?”

“Homemade Chicken and Noodles.” Kate answered. 

Dakota came out of Kate and Jalen’s spare room playing with a new Baby Einstein book from Grampa. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. Papa, Papa, Papa.” Dakota was very happy to see her Daddies. 

“We were just thinking about getting her this Einstein set, did you get it for her William?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind. Kate remembered which ones she already had, so we got the next one on the list. They seem like a really good way to learn. So what is it that you want to talk to me about?” William asked almost dreading something bad. 

“Dad, we were wondering if you would like to move into Megan and Brian’s old home when they move out. It’s a smaller three bedroom, but it’s very nice. We can paint and re-carpet to your liking before you would move in.”

William just stood there staring and said, “I can’t believe that you would let me get that close to the kids. I would love to, Jimmy. And thank you, Blair, for putting up with me.” William hugged both of them. 

Dinner went smoothly and they all had a good time. Jim, Blair, Jalen and William all moved some things over to the new house so they could slowly get things moved in. 

While they were unloading the last load from the truck, Jalen’s cell phone went off. “Ellison.”

“Jalen, my water just broke and I’m having contractions. We better head up to the hospital.” Kate was somewhat worried. 

“I’ll be right there, babe. We’ll see you in five minutes.” Jalen closed his phone and freaked out. “The babies are coming too early.”

“Calm down, son. Let’s get her up to the hospital so the doctor can decide if it’s too early or not.” Jim said trying to calm his son down. 

They went over to the condo and got two vehicles. William rode with Jim, Blair and Dakota. As Jim followed Jalen, he picked up his cell phone and called him. 

“Ellison.”

“Jalen, slow down a little bit. I’d like to see these grandchildren, and we won’t if you get in an accident. Now slow down.” Jim said forcefully. 

“Right, I’ll keep it at 55. Sorry, Dad. I’m just scared.”

“Stop worrying until the doctor gives you something to worry about.” Jim said calmly. 

Within 20 minutes they were at the hospital and Jalen was a mess. He was pacing while they were checking her in since she was already pre-registered. Jim finally took him aside and said, “You’re scaring Kate. Calm down.”

“God, I’m scared.” Jalen said quietly. 

“So is she, so take care of her.” Jim kissed his son’s cheek and moved away from them. 

The nurse came out with a wheelchair and asked Kate to sit down in it. Her pains were coming about every four minutes, so she was moving right along. 

“We’ll see you later, everyone.” Kate called out nervously. 

Jim kissed her and said, “Have two healthy babies for us, Mama.”

She smiled and said, “I will.”

They wheeled her out of the room and Jim asked the desk nurse where they could wait for the news of the birth. 

“On Maternity floor, waiting room.” She answered. 

“Well, what floor is Maternity on?” Jim asked almost snapping. 

“Third, and they might not let the little girl on the floor.” Nurse grouch said. 

“They will if they want anymore funding for any of their new wings.” William said in a huff. “Come on, boys and Dakota, let’s go find out what’s going on with Kate.”

“Kate, bye bye?” Kota asked. 

“She’s upstairs, honey. You’ll see her pretty soon with the new babies. Kate is having two babies.” Blair explained. 

William suddenly remembered about his name and said, “Did they tell you that they changed the name for the boy?”

“No, to what? I thought they both loved Matthew.” Jim was stunned. 

“They’re naming him William Nicolas James now. They both like the name William and said they might even go with Liam. They thought Liam and Savannah sounded nice together. What do you think?” William hoped they wouldn’t mind the change. 

Blair hugged William and said, “That’s great. It’s a lovely name. They chose all family names and I like that.”

“I like it too, Dad. It sounds nice with Savannah.” Jim hugged his dad too. 

They all sat down in the waiting room and waited for news on the births. 

@@@

“Okay, we’re going to have the second baby coming out with the next contraction. So push…” The doctor couldn’t believe how quickly she was giving birth. 

The next pain came and Kate pushed hard and William was born. Savannah was first. The nurses took the babies and cleaned them up and weighed them in. 

The doctor smiled and said, “Baby girl Ellison weighed 5 pounds and baby boy Ellison weighed 5 pounds 5 ounces. They’re very good sized and I think we might have been wrong on the due date. They seem just fine. All of the birth tests are going well and they’re breathing beautifully. 

“Can I hold them?” Kate asked excitedly. 

The nurse brought over Savannah and handed her to Kate. Kate got big tears in her eyes as she held her new little one. “Isn’t she beautiful?” She asked Jalen. 

“She’s perfect, babe. Perfect.” The nurse brought William over to Jalen and handed him to him. Jalen was the next one to get tears in his eyes. This baby was gorgeous. Both babies looked a lot like Dakota, which Jalen thought sort of weird, but who was he to argue. 

After about an hour of cleaning up and playing with the babies, they were moving Kate to her room. “Jalen, will you go tell everyone while they take me to my room?”

The nurse looked at Jalen and smiled. “She’s going to be in 305, so just come and find her when you’re done spreading the good news.”

Jalen leaned in and kissed his wife and walked out of the room to find the waiting room. He walked through the double doors and Kota said, “Jalen.” She went running into his arms. Jalen held her and kissed her lovingly. All three of the men just stood there for the news. 

“William was second at 5 pounds, 5 ounces and Savannah came first weighing 5 pounds even. They’re both just fine and not premature at all.”

Jim was the first one to hug his son and kiss him over and over again. “Congratulations, Jalen. I’m so proud of all of you.”

Blair was next and he hugged and kissed Jalen too. William saw what was happening so he hugged Jalen also and told him congratulations. They visited for a few minutes and the nurse came out and said, “If you want to go one at a time you can see the babies, but you can’t take the little girl with you.”

Blair smiled and said, “I’ll wait with Dakota.”

As they all walked through the doors, Dakota started crying. Blair comforted her and told her all about her new niece and nephew. Before long Dakota was sound asleep. 

Jim and William went and saw the babies through the glass window and couldn’t get over how cute they were. Then they went and saw Kate and saw how tired she looked. They both kissed her and told her they loved her and left the room. When Jim and William came back to the waiting room, Blair was doing just that. Waiting patiently. Jim took their sleeping daughter and Blair followed Jalen to see the babies. 

“Oh my god, they’re beautiful. I can’t believe how sweet looking they are.” Blair said almost crying. Blair hugged Jalen and said, “I’m so darn proud of you, kiddo. You done good.”

Blair then went to see Kate and saw how tired she was, so he kissed her and hugged her and left for the night. When he walked through the doors to the waiting room, he was beaming with joy. 

As they walked down to the SUV Jim said, “Dad, do you want to stay with us tonight since Kate won’t be at the house?”

“Yes, that would be good. Do you think we could get everything moved into her house by tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I think we could ask all of the guys to help out and get everything moved, why?” Blair asked. 

“Because I want her to bring the babies to the new house. I’m going to call the furniture place and get the stuff delivered first thing in the morning.”

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m pretty keyed up.” Blair said almost bouncing in his seat. 

William smiled and said, “This is the true way to end an evening, isn’t it? Thank you both for letting me be part of this family. Congratulations, Jim and Blair. 

And this was the true way to end an evening. 

All was well with the world. 

 

The end.


	32. Cooking Out

It had been a month since Jalen and Kate had the twins. In that month, Brian and Megan had moved to their larger home. Henri and Shannon moved into their new home and Kate and Jalen had moved into their large home and everyone had helped get Megan’s older, smaller house painted. Once that was done, William hired movers and moved into the little house. Everything was going well.

William also hired a company to put in a huge gas barbecue grill in the back yard. He had more patio poured, so there would be more room for company and bought picnic tables and lawn furniture. He was all set for his first barbecue. He hadn’t told Jim or Blair that he was getting any of this stuff done, so they would be surprised. William wanted to have people over at his house as often as he could. He really loved being around all of these people who lived on this Ranch. 

Since it had been one month, William decided that the twins were old enough to be around everyone for longer periods of time and that’s why he decided to have the little party. He was going to call it a Spring barbecue and hoped that everyone would be able to make it. He sat down on his computer and began to make out the invitations. When he was done, he went door to door and delivered all of them. Everyone was happy to be invited and said they would come. 

He arrived at Jim and Blair’s house and rang the doorbell. Blair opened it and smiled warmly as he hugged William. “What brings you up this way?” 

“I have a party invitation and I’m hand delivering them. Is Dakota already in bed?” William asked as he looked around for his little darling. 

“Jim put her down about an hour ago. I’m sorry. I wish I would have known you were coming and I would have kept her up a little later.” Blair was getting ready to yell for Jim when he walked down the stairs. 

“I heard you’re having a party. That’s nice of you. Is everyone coming?” Jim asked. 

“The only person that I haven’t invited was Nancy and Simon and his family. Do you think it would be all right to invite Nancy? She sees the children all day long and wasn’t sure she would want to be around them at night, but I thought I might at least ask. What do you think?” William was acting almost strange about the whole thing and Jim wondered what was going on. 

Jim smiled as he realized maybe his father thought nice thoughts about Nancy. She was 60 years old and would have more in common with his dad than a lot of the group. Jim finally answered, “That would be nice to invite Nancy and you should call Simon and Cassie right now.”

“No, I’ll call Simon as soon as I get back from Nancy’s house. I want to give her enough time to plan on coming.” William said almost bubbling. 

It took everything within Blair to keep from laughing at the excited man. “Okay, well, we’ll see you soon then, right?”

“Yes, Blair. You, Jimmy and Dakota are coming for dinner tomorrow night, so we’ll see you then.” William walked to the front door with a bounce to his step that neither Jim nor Blair had ever seen. This made them both smile. 

“Good night, boys. Kiss Dakota for me. We’ll see you tomorrow night.” William hugged both men and left for the evening. As he walked over to Nancy’s house he thought of how lovely she looked in the morning. She always had a beautiful smile on her face and her bright blue eyes shone with love and contentment at all times. It was no wonder that all of the children loved her so much. Her 30 year old daughter Annie worked at her mom’s during the day helping out with all of the children from the ranch. William could only hope that she would agree to come to the barbecue. 

When he arrived, he knocked on the door. She looked out the peephole and opened up the door. “Good evening, William, may I help you?”

William handed her the invitation and said, “I was hoping that you would be able to make it on Sunday.”

Nancy read the invite and smiled. “I would love to come, William. Is there anything I can bring?”

“Just you and I thank you for being able to make it. I don’t know too many people outside of family, so it’ll be nice to have someone there that isn’t family.” William stopped himself before he said someone closer to his own age. 

“Okay, I’ll see you on Sunday then, William. Thank you again for inviting me. I’m looking forward to it.” She had a warm smile on her face that made William feel like a million bucks. 

“Thanks again for saying you would come. I’ll see you on Sunday.” William walked out and down the stairs to head back to his place. He was thrilled that he had asked her. And to think he almost didn’t because he was afraid she would say no. She was so lovely that William wondered if he would ever have a chance with her. I guess this is one way to find out.

When William got back to his house, he called Simon. “Banks.”

“Hi Simon, this is William Ellison, I’m having a barbecue on Sunday at 2:00 and wanted to know if you and your family wanted to come.”

“That would be great. We haven’t been to the ranch in a month at least, so we’re ready to see everyone. Is everyone going to be there?” Simon was thrilled that William asked him. 

“Yes, everyone is coming. So we’ll see you all at 2:00?” William asked. 

“We’ll be there. We might even come a little early. Do you have room in your backyard for horse shoes?” Simon had a brand new set from his birthday. 

“I put a horse shoe pit on one side of the yard. It’s away from where the kids can all play. So yes, bring those horse shoes and we’ll play all day long.” William was getting excited. 

“Thank you, William. We’ll see you at 2:00.” Simon hung up the phone with a large smile on his face. Cassie walked by and asked, “What brought that smile on?”

“William just invited us out to the ranch for a barbecue. He sounded quite excited about it and I have to tell you that I’m excited about seeing everyone. I really miss seeing them all.”

“We should go out there more often. They’re all our best friends and we haven’t got any excuses not to. Right?” Cassie asked. 

“No excuses at all. We have enough help at the Sheriff’s department that I can get away more often. I wouldn’t even mind living a little closer so we could see them all more and Jefferson could grow up with all of his cousins.”

“Oh honey, I love our house here in the city. We can just visit more. We don’t have to be that close to them. I have things going on in the city that I like too.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Well, we’re going to be going to William’s on Sunday, do you think we should bring a house warming present?” Simon asked his lovely wife. 

Cassie smiled and said, “I already picked him up a set of bookends and a gorgeous antique vase. Hopefully it’ll be something he can use.”

Simon pulled Cassie into his arms and they kissed for a long while. “Race you to the bedroom.” Cassie said while laughing as she ran for the bedroom. 

@@@

Shannon was looking over her house for the tenth time that night and decided that her living room looked perfect. Finally. “Henri, come and see if the living room looks right now.” She called out. 

“Honey, the living room has looked great for two days. What did you change now?” Henri asked as he kissed his wife. 

“I want it to look perfect. I’m going to invite everyone over in two weeks for a barbecue. Is that all right?” Shannon was getting nervous all of a sudden. 

“Sugar, whatever you decide to do works for me. I love my friends and consider them our family, so let’s go ahead and have them over. We sure as hell can’t have your family over and I’m sorry for that.”

“My father chose to stay away from me because of you and I being married, so that’s his loss. I like this family much more.” She leaned in and kissed her sweet husband. 

“Are you excited about the barbecue at William’s on Sunday?” Henri asked. 

“Yes… I told him I was bringing some dessert, so he finally gave in and said that would be fine. I love when William finally gives in. I’m making my homemade cheesecake with fresh strawberries, how does that sound?” Shannon asked. 

“That sounds great, but I think anything you make is good, sweetie.” Henri pulled his wife into his arms and whispered, “Ready to go to bed?”

“Whenever you are, my love. I’ll follow you anywhere.” The two of them walked hand in hand to the bedroom and made sweet love as quietly as they could so they wouldn’t wake up their little Jessica. 

Life was good at the Browns house. 

@@@

Over at the Rafe’s house, Megan had just finished putting Jensen down for the night when Brian walked up from behind her and hugged her. He began to kiss her neck slowly as she turned around and met his lips with hers. She pulled away from him and said, “We haven’t made love in our new home yet. How about tonight being that first night?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice, Meggie.” Brian took her by the hand and they went into the gorgeous bedroom. Megan had spent a lot of time making this a warm and friendly room and right now Brian was feeling mighty friendly. 

Life was good at the Rafe’s house too. 

@@@

Kate had just finished feeding the babies and crawled into bed with Jalen. She loved cuddling with her husband and he gave great cuddle. He was being so understanding about the no sex rule. She wanted to wait a while because she just didn’t feel up to it and he didn’t complain one bit. She figured he was as tired as she was with the two new babies. 

As they lay in bed, she began to kiss him and he backed away from her and said, “No way, you get my motor running too fast.”

She slipped her hand into his boxer briefs and began to fist Jalen’s cock, fast and sure. Before long he was close to coming, so she kissed him again and that was all she wrote. 

“What was that all about, babe?” Jalen asked. 

“I figured you’ve been being such a good boy that you deserved having your lovely cock fisted. Was it good?” She kissed him again. 

“Oh yeah, it was real good. I have to get cleaned up and I’ll bring you a baby wipe to wipe yourself off with too.“ Jalen got up to get everything and she watched her husband strip and realized that she wanted him soon. She was going to have to speak with the doctor about it. She felt good enough to have sex and Jalen was ready, that was for sure. 

Jalen cleaned her hand off and then climbed into bed naked with his wife. “Thank you, honey. It was great.” 

Before long both of them were asleep, knowing full well that they only had three hours before the babies woke up again. 

Life rocked at the young Ellison home. 

@@@

Jim was lying in bed when Blair came walking into the room naked and hard as a rock. “Something you want to tell me about?” Jim asked snickering. 

“As a matter of fact, I was thinking about you while I was getting cleaned up for bed and this is what happened.” Blair said pointing down to his raging hard-on. 

“Want to tell me more about it?” Jim said pulling the covers down for his lover. 

Blair crawled into bed and slid on top of Jim quickly started to rub their cocks together. Blair knew that Jim liked this sometimes more than anything and that left Blair’s ass open for Jim to play with. As they both got into it, Jim slid a slippery finger into Blair’s anus and Blair said, “Oh yeah.”

Before long they were both pushing their cocks together harder and harder and Jim was finger fucking Blair like there was no tomorrow. Blair finally couldn’t stand it any longer and came with a quiet moan and Jim followed suit. 

Jim kissed Blair and said, “I hope that we do this forever.”

“Get sticky and icky?” Blair asked. 

“You know what I mean, babe.”

“Yes, and I couldn’t agree with you more. I love to fuck, being fucked and just plain rubbing. It all works for me.” Jim reached over for the wipes for he and Blair and began to clean them up. 

“It’s wonderful being married to a slut. I always know how easy you’ll be.” Blair snickered as he wiped himself down with a wipe. 

“Are you excited about going to dinner at Dad’s tomorrow night?” Jim asked as he threw away all of the wipes they had used. 

“I can’t wait to see how he has the house. I bet it looks great. Megan said he had furniture delivered for the kids’ rooms and I can’t wait to see what he did with that.”

“I really like having him this close. He’s a good Grampa, isn’t he?” Jim asked seriously. 

“He’s a fantastic Grampa and he’s that good with everyone’s children. Even the older kids love him. He’s great.” Blair curled up against Jim’s side and began to drift off. 

“You falling asleep on me?” Jim whispered. 

“You can still talk to me, just let me rest a little bit.” Blair sounded even more sleepy this time. 

“Good night, my love.” Jim said with a kiss. 

“Good night, babe. I love you.”

They snuggled closer and before long they were both sound asleep. 

Life was indeed grand at the second Ellison house. 

@@@

“Hey Nick, you sleeping yet?” Joel asked poking Nick in the ass with his hard dick. 

“Not anymore. Something you want to talk about?” Nick teased. 

“Oh, I don’t much care for talking right now, just action.” Joel undressed Nick as quickly as he could. Then as quietly as he could, he prepared his lover for the fucking of a lifetime. Joel wanted him bad. And Nick was going to get it good. 

They had learned to keep their lovemaking very quiet, so Joel whispered, “Oh yeah,” as he entered Nick from behind. 

Nick whispered, “Harder, baby, harder.” And Joel obliged. Both men built up their need until they couldn’t hold it any longer and they kissed and both came at the same time. Nick always teased saying it was hard to kiss with Joel in back of him, but Joel didn’t care. He had to have Nick’s lips as they came. 

Joel got up and got the wipes to clean them off with, and said, “I love to stroke you fast and hard. You feel so damn good.”

“And you feel damn good too, big man. I love when you fuck me.” Nick was almost asleep and Joel kissed his shoulder. 

“I love you, Nick.”

“And I love you, Joel. Sleep well.” They cuddled into each other’s arms and went quickly to sleep. 

Things were much better at the Nason/Taggart household. 

@@@

William Ellison lay in bed that night and wondered what he should make for dinner when Blair, Jim and Dakota came over the next night. He was thinking of beef stew, but they might be bored with that. He knew that Jim made it a lot and didn’t want to make the same damn thing that Jim did. Suddenly, he decided that he would bake a chicken. He jumped out of bed and put one on the counter for it to thaw out. He would put it back in the fridge first thing in the morning. They would have baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and a nice fruit salad. William was going to have to run to the store for the fruit the following day. Yes, this would be a very nice dinner. 

As William rolled over on his side, he realized how lucky he was. He hadn’t seen his son in years and to think that Jimmy would want anything to do with him was beyond belief. His son not only saw him, but invited him into his life to get to know everyone and then they had asked him to move onto the Ranch. Things couldn’t be more perfect in William’s eyes. He had two fantastic sons and had to make sure and invite Steven. He then remembered, he was going to ask Steven for tomorrow night. He picked the phone up and dialed Steven’s number. 

“Ellison.”

“This is that older Ellison that just moved.” William said with a smile in his voice. 

“Hi Dad. How do you like the house? Is it big enough, or are you missing the room?”

“I love the house, it’s a perfect size. Wait until you see it. It’s not that small at all. They keep saying it’s small, but I got almost all of my furniture in it, so it can’t be that small.” William loved talking to his sons. 

“Is something wrong, Dad?”

“Why do you ask if something is wrong?” William asked. 

“Because it’s 11:00 at night and you’re usually sleeping by this time. Is everything going all right?” Steven was concerned. 

“Oh god, I didn’t even notice what time it was. I called to see if you want to come to dinner tomorrow night. I’m baking a chicken and all of the trimmings. I’m having Jimmy, Blair and Dakota. How would you like to come?”

“That would be nice. I haven’t seen anyone in months. I’ve been too busy, but I would love to make the time. When should I come?” Steven asked. 

“We’ll be eating about 6:30, so come anytime before that. Come early so you can see my new home. It’s great. I love it here. And now I have Dakota and the twins close by to see all of the time. Someday I hope to have your family close by me too.” William wanted his son to feel as close to him as Jimmy was. 

“As a matter of fact, I have a new lady friend; I wouldn’t mind bringing to the dinner if you wouldn’t mind. I’ve told her all about all of you and she keeps asking why I’m not letting her meet you all. How about tomorrow night?” Steven asked. 

“That would be marvelous, Stevie. We’ll see you at 6:30. What is her name?” Leave it to William to remember that the woman actually had a first name. 

“Her name is Elizabeth and we met at the office. She’s working on some other ad accounts right now.” Steven explained. 

“Well, good to hear that you’re seeing someone. We’ll see you at 6:30 and can’t wait to meet Elizabeth. Thank you for coming, son.” William was so grateful for both of his boys. 

“We’re glad to come. I wanted her to meet you all anyhow. This is perfect timing. See you tomorrow night, Dad. Goodnight.”

“Good night, Steven.” William hung up the phone and was dying to call Jim but knew it was too late to call. 

Steven was bringing a woman home for them to meet. This was a first. It must be fairly serious. William fell asleep with dreams of all of his friends and family and woke feeling rested and content. 

@@@

While William was off shopping, everyone else was working on the ranch. Jim and Blair talked while on the range of how nice it would be not to have to cook that night. The day was flying by. When the crew came home that night, everyone saw that William was home. 

Everyone said goodbye to each other and Jim and Blair took off to take showers so they could pick Dakota up and they would go and see William a little bit early. By the time they finished and picked Dakota up it was almost 6:15, so they weren’t going to be that early. 

They rang the doorbell and waited for William to answer. When he opened the door, Dakota put her chubby little arms out and said, “Grampa.”

“Why yes, I’m your Grampa. Come on in, everyone. It’s almost time for dinner. Jimmy, Stevie is coming tonight and he’s bringing his girlfriend.”

“You’re kidding. He never brings a girlfriend. Do you suppose this is serious?” Jim asked no one in particular. 

“I hope so. I love grandchildren.” They all got a laugh out of that and Dakota kissed William’s cheek. 

There was a knock at the door and Jim answered it, letting Steven and a gorgeous blond woman in. “Hi Jimmy, this is Liz. Liz, this is my big brother Jimmy and his significant other, Blair Sandburg.”

She smiled and said, “It’s very nice to meet you both and you must be William.” She said as she put her hand out to shake with William. They all liked her right off. 

Dinner was served with no problems and the table talk was fun and light. Everyone was having a good time. 

“So Liz, where do you live?” Blair asked. 

“With Steven.” She answered coyly. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Blair said blushing. 

“You’re not prying, that’s where I live. We’ve lived together for about six months now. I can’t believe he didn’t tell you about us. We’re quite serious, aren’t we, honey?” This time she didn’t sound as sure of herself as before and Jim wondered what was going on. 

“We’re going to be getting married in about two weeks. We’d like you all to attend. We’re having a baby.” Steven rushed on. “She’s already five months pregnant, but she doesn’t look it and the doctor said everything is fine. We’re very excited. It’s a little boy.”

Jim, Blair and William all said their congratulations and then Jim asked, “Do you have names chosen yet?”

“My father’s name was Jacob, so it’s going to be after him and then I’d like the middle name to be Steven. You’re all taking this very well.” Liz smiled and hugged Steven. 

“We love family around here. Has Steven told you about the ranch? We have tons of kids and it’s the greatest place in the world to hang out.” Blair loved telling people about the ranch. 

“Well, as a matter of fact, we’re looking for a house in town, so that we’d be closer to his cousins. We want our child to grow up with family around. I never had much and I’m hoping to use all of you.”

“Liz, it’s great to have you in the family. We love family too, so this will work out just fine. What day are you getting married?” William asked beaming with pride. 

“In two weeks, but we don’t want a big wedding or anything. Just the family if you don’t mind.” Steven suggested. 

“You let us know the date and the time and where this is going to take place and we’ll be there.” Blair smiled with love towards more new family members. 

The night flew by and Liz and Steven had to leave. They were all sad to see them go, they had had a wonderful evening and Liz had loved holding Dakota. Once they were gone, Jim and Blair helped William clean up the kitchen and the dining room. They all talked as they worked and Dakota slept in her Grampa’s bedroom. 

“Dad, it’s so nice that you have a room for her here.” Jim said. 

“Well, it makes it nice for when we’re just talking and want to hang out a little longer.” William explained. 

“We’d better get home though, because 5:00 comes very, very early for us these days. Thank you for having us for dinner.” Blair hugged William. 

“Yes, Dad, thank you.” Then it was Jim’s turn to hug him. 

“We’ll see you on Sunday for the barbecue, that’s going to be great.” Blair was excited about the next gathering. 

“Thank you, boys, for coming and try not to wake Dakota up while you take her home, all right?” William watched his son pick her up with such tenderness that William knew that Dakota would sleep right through it. 

“Bye, Dad.” Jim called out softly. 

“Bye, William.” Blair said. 

Both men walked up to the house with a tired walk, but they had a good time and knew that William did too. It was great having him so close by and at this time, no one had ever had any second thoughts. 

Everything was going well at Carter Ranch and things would continue to go well for a long while. 

Life is good, but family and friends make it so. 

 

The end.


	33. Missing You Both!

Jim rolled over and yawned and found the other half of the bed empty. He wondered what Blair was doing up already. He could hear Dakota talking to her toys in her room, so Blair wasn’t upstairs. Jim listened for his lover and found him no where in the house. 

Jim got out of bed, ran to the bathroom and then went in to get Dakota. “Good morning, Sunshine. Have you seen Papa today?”

Dakota held her arms out to Jim and shook her head no in answer to his question. She had gotten her bath last night, so she was ready to get dressed after she went to the bathroom. Jim still wondered what had happened to Blair. Once he got Kota dressed and downstairs for breakfast, Jim got his cell phone out and called Blair’s. After three rings he heard, “Hello?”

“Chief, where are you?”

“I felt like getting out and walking by myself today. I didn’t want to bother you, I just felt like some alone time. I knew you wouldn’t mind.” Blair hoped that Jim would understand. 

“You’re sure that everything is all right? You’re not mad at me, right?”

“Jim, I can leave the damn house in the morning without being mad at you. Give me a break.” He continued his walk away from the house, not to the house. 

“You sound funny.” Jim didn’t know how else to say it.

“Well, I just wanted some time alone. I rarely get away from you or Kota and normally that doesn’t bother me, but today I just wanted some down time. Don’t be such a worry wart about it.”

Jim wasn’t a happy camper, he could tell that Blair had something on his mind and didn’t like Blair not sharing it with him. 

Jim got Kota ready to go to Nancy’s house and dropped her off. Then he went down to the stables and got Panther ready for the day. He still wondered where his partner was, but knew he had to give him some space. Jim was joined by Henri, Brian, Nick, Joel and Jalen. They all chatted while they got their saddles put on the horses. 

Joel was the first to notice that Blair was missing. “Where is Blair this morning?”

“He needed some time alone and went for a walk.” Jim said off handedly. 

Jalen, the worrier asked, “Is something wrong with him?”

“No, he just needed some time alone, that’s all.” Jim answered. 

Nick walked over to Jim and almost whispered, “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know. He’s quiet and wants to be alone. This is not the Blair I know.” Jim explained. 

They all got on their horses except for Rafe, he handed his horse off to Jim and took the jeep. 

Joel rode up beside Jim and said, “Just give him some time. I’ve noticed for about four days now that he had something on his mind.”

“What do you suppose it is?” Jalen asked worriedly. 

“It doesn’t matter. He needs space, then space he shall get.” Jim said casually. 

Jalen then asked Jim, “Are you angry with him?”

“Jalen, stop worrying. Everything will be all right. You wait and see.” Jim assured his son.

They all started talking about what they planned on doing that day and before long they arrived to where Rafe was already sitting with his jeep. 

@@@@@

As Blair walked further and further up the path, he finally reached the cemetery. He sat down at the end of his grandparent’s plots and decided to have a talk with them. 

“Gramma and Grampa, I miss you so much. Today is the fourth anniversary since you died and I just wanted to be alone with you for a little while. I feel like I’m going to start crying all the time lately, so I figured it might be easier if I was by myself instead of with all my friends and family.” 

“You would be so pleased with the job Jim is doing, Grampa. He’s such a good man and you were right when you kept telling me how much I would like him on the phone. I often wonder how you would feel about he and I being lovers. I know Gramma wouldn’t mind. Jim misses both of you terribly. Every now and then we pass by the cemetery and he gets a sad look on his face. He’s not the only one. You were a big part of a lot of people’s lives and I wish things could have been different. “

“Can you see your grandchildren? They are wonderful. Jalen is a perfect son and Dakota is a darling daughter. We’re very proud of both of them and I know you would be too. “ 

“We have a regular family growing on this ranch now. It’s how you always wanted it, Gramma. You always hoped for more family and now they are all here. I hope you look down on us now and then and smile at your handiwork. I love you both so much and miss you more every day. I always thought it would get easier, but it gets harder, not easier.”

Blair continued to talk to his grandparents and hoped that it would make him feel better. 

@@@@@

As Jim worked the day away, he found himself missing Blair more and more. It just wasn’t the same without Blair’s humor and wise cracking throughout the work day. He could tell that everyone else missed him too. 

At the end of the day, Jim rode Panther very slowly so he could think. He was trying to figure out what he had done to push Blair away from him. He had to have said something to the younger man and set him off. He would make it up to him, no matter what the large man did. 

@@@@@

Jalen got home and said, “Have you heard from Blair today?”

Kate looked worriedly at her husband and said, “I haven’t seen him all day. What’s wrong?”

"He needed space this morning and I could tell my Dad thought it was his fault. You know how he is.” Jalen explained. 

“Yes, he’s exactly like his son. I wonder what went wrong. Blair has seemed a little quiet for the last few days. It’s not his birthday or anything, is it?”

“No, not for four months yet. Nothing is going on this month at all that we know of anyhow.” Jalen added. 

“Things will work out fine, babe, you just wait and see. They have a way of working their problems out fairly quickly. So try not to worry so much. Want to see your darlings?” Kate figured it would be a good idea to change the subject. 

“Yes, I would love to see my babies.” Jalen and Kate went into living room and found both of the twins in their swings. It was time for Jalen and baby time, so thoughts of Blair went out the window. 

@@@@@

Jim got home and picked up Dakota and started to make dinner in case Blair showed up in time to eat. He hoped that his lover would be back soon, they needed to talk. 

Jim wondered if he should call his dad and see if he could help him figure it out. But then he realized that William would just worry and probably make things worse for Jim. 

Jim gave Dakota her bath and sat down with a book and read her a story. “Where’s Papa?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, Kota. We’ll have to see him when he gets home.” Jim hoped he sounded more up then he felt. 

Jim sadly continued reading to their daughter and hoped that Blair would be home soon.

@@@@@

Nick started dinner when he got home and waited for Joel to enter the kitchen so he could ask him about Blair. 

“So where do you think Blair went today? It’s kind of odd that he just took off, don’t you think?” Nick asked. 

Joel hugged Nick, kissed him and answered, “I think something is wrong, but it’s not something between Jim and Blair. I think something is on Blair’s mind. He’s been quiet for a few days now.”

“Well what do you think it is?” Nick asked. 

“If I knew that, we wouldn’t be having this discussion, Nick.”

“That’s true. Do you suppose we should go and see if Jim is all right?” Nick wondered aloud. 

“He knows where we live if he needs us. Or he can call if he wants company. Let’s give them some space. I think it’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“I hope so.” Nick said as he started to set the table. 

@@@@@

“What do you mean, Blair wasn’t on the range today?” Megan asked. 

“Just what I said. Something was up and he needed some space. So Jim gave him the space and Jim was blue all day long, let me tell ya.” Brian leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. 

“God, I hope nothing is wrong with them. Things have been so good lately; I hate to think of them breaking up or anything like that.”

“I’m sure that Blair just needed some time alone. Maybe he gets tired of being around all of us every single day. What do you think?” Brian asked. 

“No, Blair doesn’t get tired of anyone or anything. No, something else is up. We’ll have to wait and see what happens.” Megan moved aside as their darling rushed into the room, screaming “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.”

“Jensen, how is my big girl?” Rafe picked her up and threw her into the air, with Jensen laughing wildly. 

Thoughts of Blair were soon forgotten as they had family time. 

@@@@@

When Henri walked in the door, he was met by Shannon and his little Jessica. “How was your day?” Shannon asked. 

“It was all right, but we all missed Blair. Somethings up with him and we’re hoping it’s nothing bad.” Henri explained. 

“Dinner is just about ready, do you want to eat, or do you want to go and check on them?” Shannon knew he was worried. 

“Let’s eat. Jessica needs her family time and so do we. We’ll call Jim later and see how things are going for Blair.” Henri carried Jessica into the dining room and before long, they forgot that they were worried. Family life sometimes did that to a person. 

@@@@@

Blair opened up his back pack and drank another water as he finished up his talk with his grandparents. 

“I’ll miss you forever and I can’t wait to tell Kota all about you as she gets older. You would both just love her. She’s so sweet and pretty. Jim is so good about sharing his daughter with me. You were 100% correct about Jim being a keeper. He is and I’m glad he’s mine. I better get back to the house, because if I know Jim, he’s worried sick about where I am.” 

Blair got up and started the hike back to their home. 

@@@@@

Jim had fed Kota and got her in bed for the night. She cried a little bit because Blair wasn’t there to tuck her in, but she finally fell asleep. Jim glanced out the window and wondered where Blair had gone because it was getting dark. He hated the idea of Blair hiking in the dark. There were too many things that could go wrong. 

As he stood looking out the front window he saw Blair about a mile away. He was fine and had a backpack on. Now he just had to wait to hear what was wrong between them. 

Jim cleaned up the kitchen and got Blair’s plate all ready for him to eat when he got home. If Jim knew Blair, he only ate granola bars and water all day long. He would be starving.

Blair finally walked in the front door and Jim pulled him into his arms and whispered, “Thank you for coming home.”

“You’re welcome, Jim. I love you.”

Jim wasn’t expecting that, so he stood back from Blair and looked at him and said, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I needed some time alone today and I did what I needed to do. What smells so good? I’m starving. All I had today was granola bars and water.”

Jim couldn’t help it, he started to laugh. “I was just thinking the very same thing. Come on, sit down and I’ll get your plate.” Jim led him to the table and Blair gladly sat down. 

Jim brought out the plate with pot roast on it and started to eat right away. “This is good, babe. Very good.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you’re hungry we have enough for two more nights in the fridge.” Jim teased. 

“I’m fine, Jim. Stop hovering.” Blair pushed him into a chair next to his own. 

“So, I didn’t make you angry?” Jim finally asked. 

“Nope, you’re safe for a change. I’m not angry at anyone. Well, I might be angry at one person, but that person isn’t listening to me right now anyhow.”

“What person, Blair?” Jim couldn’t believe that anyone wouldn’t listen to Blair all the time. 

“It’s god and he wasn’t in the mood for performing miracles.” Blair continued to eat and smiled at the confused look on Jim’s face. 

“Want to explain?” Jim asked. 

“I miss my grandparents and today was the anniversary of their death. I just needed to hike out to the cemetery and talk to them. I feel much, much better now. I think they would be happy with how we turned out.” Blair pulled Jim in for a quick kiss. 

“I’m sorry, Blair.”

“I know you are, but I’m fine now. I just needed to talk to them alone. And it went well. I spent the whole day out there talking. I’m exhausted. I’m going to sleep well tonight.” Blair said wearing a sad smile. 

“I love you, Chief.”

“I love you, Jim.” Blair gave him another kiss and finished up his dinner. He knew that Jim wanted to hold him and Blair was fine with that. As soon as he was finished they did dishes and got ready for bed. 

As Jim held him in his arms in their big bed, he said, “Everyone missed you today and I think they all wondered what I had done to chase you off.”

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t even think about anyone else. I was totally feeling sorry for myself today. Next time I’ll tell you where I’m going. But it was a good day, Jim. Sad, but good. I told them all about the kids and us and hoped they liked what they saw. It was like they were actually there to hear me. I miss them so much.”

“I know you do, Chief. I love you so much, babe. First thing in the morning, you’ll have to call everyone and tell them you’re all right. They were all worried about you.”

“I will, babe. Now can we go to sleep? I’m really tired. Tomorrow night you could show me how much you love me, but tonight I have to sleep.” Blair said as he cuddled up into Jim’s arms. 

“You got it. I’ll love you enough for two nights, tomorrow. Good night, sweet one. Sleep well.”

Jim could already hear the soft snores coming from Blair’s mouth and thought it was one of the sweetest things he had ever heard. 

Life wasn’t always good to them, but usually things worked out. 

 

The End.


	34. Dating!

William Ellison called his son Jim at 5:30 a.m. and heard the phone ringing in his ear. Finally after about four rings, Jim answered, “Hello?”

“Jimmy? I needed to talk to you.”

“Dad, it’s 5:30 on my day off. Couldn’t it wait?” A grouchy Jim replied. 

“I’m sorry, Jimmy. I’ll call back this afternoon.” William felt bad. 

“I’m up now, Dad. What did you need?” Blair pinched Jim’s ass to let him know he was being a grouch. “Ow.”

“What’s wrong, Jimmy?”

“Nothing, Dad. Now what’s wrong with you?”

Blair grabbed the phone from Jim and said, “Good morning, William. What can we do for you? The big grump has to have at least a cup of coffee in him before he talks to anyone.”

“Good morning, Blair. I needed to ask if I could come up and talk to you two about something.”

“It sounds important. Why don’t you come up right now and I’ll make breakfast?” Blair suggested. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in about ten minutes.” William hung up the phone happier than he was before. He needed some advice and he needed it before that evening. 

Blair hung the phone up and said, “We’ve got ten minutes and your dad will be here for a nice talk. Now get your ass up and be nice.” Blair kissed him as he jumped out of bed. 

“How can you be so happy? We were supposed to have morning sex today? I was in the mood for that.”

“Jim, not everything revolves around our sex life, as much as you would like to think it did. Now get up and get dressed to talk to your dad.” Blair loved bossing big Jim Ellison around. 

“Will you put the coffee on while I take a quick shower?” Jim asked. 

“Make it a very quick one. He’ll be here in about eight minutes now. Get hopping.” Blair almost ran down the stairs to get the coffee put on. Then he ran back upstairs and brushed his teeth, then his hair had to be tamed. He didn’t want to scare William. 

Jim was in the shower and whispered, “Want some candy, little boy?”

“Shut up and get done. I’ll be downstairs. If you’re a good boy, we’ll take Kota over to Nancy’s early and come back home and play nice.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll be down in just a minute.” Jim hurried and got out, dried off and dressed in record breaking time. He rushed down the stairs just in time to open the door for his dad before he rang the doorbell. 

“Good morning, Dad.”

“Good morning, Jimmy. Are you feeling a little better after coffee?” William teased. 

“I’ll have you know that I haven’t had any coffee and I’m still doing just fine. Come on in and come sit at the table with us. I smell Blair making cinnamon rolls.”

Jim led the way into the kitchen and they all sat down around the table and waited for William to say something. 

“Dad, do we have to guess or are you going to tell us what’s wrong?”

“Sorry, Jimmy. I need to ask some dating advice and I need to know before tonight.”

Blair smiled and said, “Oh wow, tonight is your third date with Nancy, isn’t it?”

“Yes, and she acted like she wanted to take the next step up in the relationship, but I don’t know what to do.” William looked very cute when he was confused. 

“What do you mean; you don’t know what to do?” Jim asked. 

“She wants to have sex, I can tell and I just don’t know what to do.” William was blushing now and looking at the table. 

Blair figured he would help William out. “Are you wondering what to do next?”

“Yes, I’m not sure what people now-a-days do.”

“It’s no different than a few years back, Dad.” Jim said. 

“Well, that’s just it. I haven’t had sex in almost 20 years.” William finally admitted the truth. 

“Wow, that’s something else.” Blair said with a look of surprise on his face.

“There is all that talk about condoms and 20 years ago, no one was using them. Do I need them now?”

“Well, it depends on how old Nancy is and if she’s on birth control. This should be something you discuss before sex comes up. I’ve never seen her date, so I have a feeling that she’s probably as nervous as you are, William. I don’t think you need condoms.”

Jim stood up and said, “I don’t like discussing Nancy in this manner. It’s embarrassing.”

“Too bad, Jim. Sit down and talk to your dad.” Blair ordered and loved how quickly Jim sat back down and paid attention to his father. 

“Well, I think you should take condoms, just in case someone told her she needs to use them. That way you’re safe. Is that the only thing you’re worried about?” Jim asked quickly, hoping they were done. 

“I’m afraid to get naked with anyone after all of these years. I don’t look like I used to and she’s ten years younger than I am.” William blurted this out as fast as he could. 

“Dad, keep the lights out the first time and it’ll be all right. I’m sure she knows that you’re not in the same shape as a 50 year old.” Jim was trying to be helpful. 

"I just don’t know what to do besides kissing. I mean, do I kiss her and ask her to take her clothing off or what? It’s been too long.”

Blair almost laughed out loud when he heard this. “William, calm down. First of all, the kissing is a wonderful thing. While you’re kissing her you could unbutton her blouse and see how she feels about that. Then you could unbutton your shirt and see what she thinks of that. You know how to have sex, you just haven’t done it in a long while. It hasn’t changed any. I would do that to Jim. I would kiss him and unbutton his shirt and then start to play with his nipples.” Blair was really getting into this. 

“Whoa! When did this come to talk about me and you? Knock it off, Blair.” Jim was the one doing the ordering now. 

William smiled and said, “Calm down, Jimmy. I know how to have sex, I just don’t want to offend her. Do you think I could touch bare skin on the third date?”

“God, I hope so. I would be going nuts by the third date, but then you’re probably just old.” Jim teased his dad. 

“So you think I should take condoms just in case?” 

“Yes, just in case. Let her decide and if she can’t, offer to use them. That will give her the out and she can say if she wants one on you or not.” Blair said. 

“Do you have a good CD picked out for music yet?” Jim asked. 

“Music?” William just looked from Blair to Jim in shock.

“It would be nice if you had some good music to play while you kiss in the dark. But William, I think you should do it in a lit room. It’s been a long while for you and you might want to see everything.” Blair advised. 

“Okay, so I’m going to do it with lights on, and use a condom.” William sounded stressed. 

“No, offer to use a condom and see what she says. If she has as few sexual partners as you, then there might not be any reason to wear one.”

“Okay, so we going to make out with the lights on, listen to a good CD and then I offer to wear a condom?”

“William, how are you going to ask her that?” Blair asked bluntly. 

“When we get all hot and bothered like we have been getting, I figured I would ask her. Is that right?” William looked at Blair this time for the answer. 

“I think you should start the talk with her as soon as you pick her up. Tell her that it’s been 20 years since you’ve slept with anyone and you don’t know the protocol with using condoms now. She might just jump right in there and tell you that she hasn’t had a date in years either and there is no need for a condom.”

“Okay, talk about condoms before we make out. Right?” William asked very seriously. 

Jim almost started laughing but stopped himself. “Yes Dad, talk first, then make out. And you know what to do from there.”

“Blair, can I ask you something?” William asked. 

“Sure, I hope I can help you.”

“Do you know if people my age still have oral sex? I mean, is this still common practice, or is it a thing of the past?”

Blair did laugh at this and then smiled. “William, the fact that you’re willing to have oral sex will put you on the top of the list. Women love oral sex, I can’t imagine it changing after they turn 50.”

“Since when do you know all about women and oral sex?” Jim asked, forgetting his dad was even there. 

“I used to date women, Jim. I wasn’t a saint and I used to love to give them oral sex. Didn’t you?” Blair dared Jim to answer in front of his dad. 

“I guess so.” Jim said quietly. 

William smiled and asked, “Jimmy, didn’t you use to love to do it?”

“Okay, fine, I used to do it a lot. But I don’t like to think about it now.” Jim decided to make that clear. 

“You mean, you don’t like to have oral sex with Blair?” William asked outright. 

“William, he loves to have oral sex. Look at the big man blush.” Both William and Blair started to laugh at Jim’s expense. 

“Dad, is that all you needed to know?” Jim asked. 

“I think I’ll be all right. What do you think, Jimmy?”

“I think you’ll be fine. I don’t want to know this much about your sex life, so I hope it works out well so you don’t have to come back to us again.” Jim couldn’t understand why William and Blair were laughing again. 

“I will leave you both to your day off. Wish me luck.” William said as he stood up.

“LUCK!” Blair shouted as he walked William to the door. 

“Thank you for everything, boys, and the next time I need advice, I’ll ask Blair, Jimmy. I know this was hard on you.” William hugged both of his boys and left. 

“Do you believe he hasn’t had sex in 20 years?” Blair was totally shocked. 

“I don’t want to know how long it’s been since he had sex. It’s TMI as far as I’m concerned. I do however care when we had sex last.” Jim smiled over at Blair. 

“It’s almost time for Dakota to get up. Why not wait a while, big boy?”

“Blair, all that talk about oral sex got my motor running. Now, let me at least suck you off in the bedroom.” Jim shoved Blair over to the stairs. 

“Do you count that shove as foreplay? Because I want foreplay with my sex.” Blair teased all the way up the stairs. 

“I’ll show you foreplay… And just like that, Blair was naked, he had no idea how it happened, but there he stood in their bedroom, completely naked and ready for action. 

Blair was shoved again until he felt the bed under his ass and the next thing he felt was cool gel being put inside said ass. Jim was finger fucking him while sucking on Blair’s cock. Blair tried not to be too loud but it was becoming more and more difficult. Jim moved away from Blair’s cock and kissed his way up to Blair’s lips. When the younger man could taste himself on Jim’s lips, it almost sent him over the edge. 

Jim pulled Blair’s legs around his waist and started to enter his love. Jim was having a hard time because he was too close. He decided to fist Blair’s cock until the younger man was ready to come and watched as Blair threw back his head and yelled, “Jim.” Jim was able to get in three more thrusts before he came in Blair's warm, tight, channel. He said, “I love you, babe,” as he came. 

They lay like that for awhile and then got up to take a shower. Jim sometimes hated taking all of the showers he did. He blamed his hair loss on the number of showers he was forced to take daily. 

They got Dakota up and began there day with smiles on their faces. 

Jim wondered how his dad would do that evening, and hoped it would go well so he didn’t have to talk to him again. 

@@@@@

That night, after Dakota was in bed, Jim said, “He’s still over at Nancy’s house.”

“Are they having fun?” Blair teased. 

“I don’t think so. I think he’s too nervous.” Jim looked worried. 

Blair picked up his cell phone and called William. William answered, “Ellison?”

“William, are things going well?”

“Not really, Blair. I think I wasn’t meant to date.”

“Did you tell her that you haven’t dated in 20 years?” Blair hoped they were at least that far. 

“No, it never came up in the conversation.” William explained. 

Blair almost laughed. “Tell her, William. Get your nerve up and tell her outright. She’ll be thrilled when you tell her. You’ll get sex tonight, William. Do you want sex tonight?”

“In the worst way. She’s wondering who I’m talking to, so I better go.”

Blair smiled and said, “Luck.” He closed the cell phone and smiled at Jim. 

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. He’s a lot like you.” Blair teased. 

“You mean my dad is a slut?” Jim teased back. 

“Scared and doesn’t want to make the first move. But I bet once he gets started there won’t be any stopping him.“ Blair loved teasing Jim and his dad. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms for a kiss. 

“Can you hear what they’re saying?” Blair asked. 

“That’s rude to listen.” Jim did indeed listen and they were both discussing how long it had been since they had sex. “They’re telling each other how long it’s been, so I’m not going to listen any longer.”

“Wanna watch a movie, big boy?” Blair got up and looked through their moves on DVD. 

“Something funny and loud so I can’t hear what’s going on all around us.”

“You can hear everyone?” Blair asked quickly. “Tell me.”

“No, you’re perverted enough as it is. No more sex talk. I’ve shut everyone out and I want to keep it that way.” Jim got up to pick out the movie. 

“How about this one?” Jim handed Blair Overboard and sat down to watch it with his love. 

When the movie was over and Jim and Blair went up to bed, Blair asked Jim, “Did your dad go home for the night?”

Jim listened and said, “Nope, he’s spending the night with our sweet Nancy. They’re both sleeping.”

“Thank god it worked out. I don’t know if you could have had many more sex talks with the old man.” Blair raced up the stairs just missing the swat on his ass. 

Jim smiled as he slowly walked up the stairs. He knew that his dad would be happier dating and was glad they got the sex part over with. Now they could move on to other things. Like more sex. 

Jim knew from experience. Dating rocked, but sex was even better. 

 

The End.


	35. Happiness Is...

Blair woke up that morning and rolled over into Jim’s body and smiled. Jim had no idea how sexy he was when he was sleeping and Blair found that even sexier. Every time he thought about Jim and their family, he realized how lucky he was. Happiness had definitely hit him and he wasn’t going to put up a fight. 

Blair glanced over at the clock and saw they had enough time for a morner, so he was going to take advantage of it. He slid under the covers and pulled Jim’s underwear off of him and Jim woke up instantly. Jim was so awake in fact that he helped Blair get his underwear off. Jim didn’t want anything to stand in the way of Blair’s mouth and his cock. 

Blair proceeded to give Jim a first class blow job and left Jim wondering what happened when he was done. “Are you all right, big guy?”

“Jesus, Chief, I think the top of my head just flew off.”

Blair smiled and said, “I’m waiting for mine.”

Jim kissed Blair’s sweet mouth and tasted himself and almost got hard again. Almost being the key word. Jim wasn’t as young as he used to be. He then kissed his way down Blair’s body until he got to the pulsing member, took it into his mouth and began to suck in earnest. Before long Blair threw back his head and whispered, “Jim.”

“Do you suppose everyone wakes up like this in the morning?” Blair asked once he could breathe again. 

“Maybe not just like it, but pretty much like it. We’re all happy and like to share it with our loved ones at all times.” Jim smiled over at his love. 

“Have you seen Megan in the last couple of weeks?” Blair asked concern evident in his voice. 

“Why are you asking me about Megan while we’re in bed?” Jim smiled and answered, “All right, no, I haven’t seen her in the last two weeks. Brian said she’s been in a rut.”

“That does it, you’re going to have the day off today and you can take her to lunch.” Blair suggested, but it sounded an awful lot like an order to Jim. 

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Because she’s closer to you than anyone besides Brian. Now I want you to take her to lunch and make her feel needed.”

“Yes, Boss.” Jim teased. 

“While you’re at it, why not ask Liz if she’d like to go with the two of you. She might need a lunch date too.”

“Did you talk to Steven? Why would anything be wrong with Liz?” Jim panicked right away. 

“No, I didn’t talk to Steven; I was assuming that she might like to get out since she’s been off work for the last two weeks. She doesn’t know us well enough to complain.” Blair laughed as he got up to get ready for the day. 

“Okay, I’m having lunch with two pregnant women today, what do I get?” Jim teased again. 

“My undying devotion and another blow job if you make them both happy.”

“You do realize how strange that sounds, don’t you?” Jim asked. 

“Oh shut up. While I’m thinking about happiness, how do you think it went with your Dad and Nancy?”

“Blair, he spent the night. I think it’s safe to say it went well.”

“I’ll drop Dakota off over there and ask how it went.”

Jim looked mortified and shouted, “No…”

“Jim, I was just checking to see if you were paying attention.” Blair walked naked into the bathroom for his shower and Jim glanced down at his stirring cock and whispered, “Later.”

@@@

Jim got Dakota ready and fed her breakfast by the time Blair came downstairs. Then Jim fed Blair breakfast and sent both of them out for the day. Jim picked up the phone and dialed Liz’s number. 

“Ellison’s.”

“I like the sound of that coming from your mouth. Good morning, Liz, how are you today?”

“Good morning to you, Jim. I’m doing great. I feel super today. Now what can I do for you at 7:00 a.m.”

“I’m sorry; I forgot it was that early, did I wake you?” Jim worried. 

“No, you’re just that damn much fun to tease. Now what can I do for you, Jim?”

“I’m going to ask Megan out for lunch today and wondered if you wanted to join us in town for a nice relaxing lunch.”

“I love the idea. Just call and tell me when and where once you talk to her. Thank you for asking me along, Jim. I appreciate it.”

As Jim continued to talk to Liz, Blair was dropping Dakota over at Nancy’s house. As he walked up the stairs, William was coming out the front door. 

“Good morning, William. How are you this fine day?” Blair teased. 

“I’m doing excellent, Blair. Good morning, Miss Dakota, how are you today?”

Kota laughed, went into William’s arms and said, “Me fine.”

“So tell me, William, how did it go?”

“A gentleman never tells.”

“You are a gentleman who doesn’t need to, it’s written all over your face. I’m so glad it worked out well for the two of you.”

Nancy opened the door and blushed when she saw Blair talking to William. “Good morning, Dakota, are you ready to have some fun?” Dakota practically jumped into Nancy’s arms and squealed with laughter. 

“See you later, Nancy.” Blair called out over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs. 

“Have a good day, Blair.” William and Nancy said at the same time, making them laugh. 

Blair just smiled and wandered off towards the stable. He needed to get Wolf ready for the day. 

William leaned down and kissed Nancy and said, “I’ll talk to you later today.”

“Have a good one, William.” 

@@@

Jim finally got done talking to Liz and called Megan. It rang four times before Brian answered. “Rafe residence.”

“Morning, Brian. I was calling to see if your wife wanted to have lunch with me today.”

Brian let out a loud sigh and said, “I doubt that she’ll go anywhere. She’s been depressed with gaining so much weight this time. The doctor tried to explain to her that the baby is much bigger this time, but that didn’t do the trick. She probably won’t go. She doesn’t even take Jensen to Nancy’s anymore.”

“Will you take Jensen, so I can work on her with ease?”

“Sure, I’ll get her ready while you argue with Megan.” Brian laughed as he handed the phone to Megan.”

“Hi Jim, what’s up?”

“I talked to Liz this morning and she sounded a little down, so I asked her if she wanted to go to lunch with you and me. I knew she wouldn’t go with just me, so I added you for good measure. She got all excited when I told her we’d be going into town.”

“Jim, I really appreciate it, but I’m as big as a house, I don’t feel like anyone staring at me right now.”

Jim sighed and said, “It’s okay, I’ll call her back and tell her we can’t make it. It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh hell, if she doesn’t mind being seen with a whale, then I guess I could go.” Megan said as she started to get out of bed. Brian smiled from the doorway wondering how Jim did it. 

“That’s great. We’ll go to the Italian restaurant if that’s good for you.” Jim said quickly. 

“Sure, Saccony’s it is. What time are we going?”

“I’ll pick you up at 10:30 and we’ll drive into town and meet Liz at Saccony’s at 11:30, how is that?”

“It’s great. I can’t wait to see her. I really liked her the last time we visited. She’s a doll.” Megan was picking something out to wear and smiling by this time. 

“Okay, I’ve got to get ready myself. I’ll pick you up at 10:30. See you then.” Jim hung the phone up and almost burst out laughing. God, you’re good, Ellison.

Jim called Liz back to tell her that she was supposed to be down about not getting out enough. 

Liz laughed and agreed. 

@@@

On the range, Blair was taking a break with Brian and asked, “How was Megan this morning?”

Brian smiled and said, “She was her normal grouchy self until Jim called and tricked her into lunch out with he and Liz. Then she got all happy. It took her a half of an hour to find something to wear. She’s so much bigger this pregnancy, and it’s throwing her for a loop.”

“Has the doctor said how big the baby is?” Blair wondered aloud. 

Brian stood to get back on the horse and answered, “He thinks he’ll be about ten pounds, so she’ll have to have it C-section. But Megan wants to wait and see if she can do it.”

“Man, she’s stubborn.” Joel said as he walked by. 

“You said it.” Henri laughed. 

Shannon and Kate rode up and Kate said, “What’s going on with you slackers? We’re working hard and you’re hardly working.”

They all laughed as they got back on the horses to finish their day. 

Shannon said, “I think it’s terrific that Jim is taking Megan to lunch today.”

“How did you know about it?” Blair asked somewhat surprised. 

“Jalen told us a bit ago. He talked to his Dad this morning.” Kate answered. 

Blair smiled and said, “This place should be called Peyton Place, not Carter Ranch.”

They all got back to work and before long lunch was nowhere in their minds. 

@@@

Jim picked Megan up and made a big deal about how wonderful she looked. 

“I swear this baby is going to be ten pounds if you keep this up.” Jim teased. 

“It’s not that funny anymore because the doctor said from the ultrasound, it looked like he already weighs about 8 pounds. So in two more months he’ll be huge.”

“Well, you look beautiful. I love pregnant women.” Jim kissed her cheek and opened up the SUV door. 

They drove into the city talking non-stop and Jim found himself having a very good time. When they walked into Saccony’s, Liz was standing there waiting for them, looking thrilled. 

She hugged Megan and said, “Megan, you look fantastic. I can’t believe how big your baby is going to be.” When she was done gushing over Megan she hugged Jim and said hello. 

They went to their table and looked at the menu’s. Jim decided what he wanted to get and looked up to see both women staring at him. “What?” He asked. 

“Did Blair make you take the day off and take us to lunch?” Megan asked with a smile in her voice. 

“As a matter of fact, he did say I was ignoring both of you girls, so I told him I would do something about it.”

“Does it bother you that he makes you do it instead of him?” Liz asked curiously. 

Jim thought a moment and answered, “Yeah, sometimes it does bother me because I feel like I’m the wife, but then I realize that it’s not bad being the wife, just different when you’re a guy.”

Liz looked over at Megan and said, “So have you decided on the name Samuel Conner for sure?”

Megan was thrilled that someone cared to ask. “Yes, we love the name Samuel. We’ll probably call him Sam, but we love either.”

The waitress came and took their order and left them with their drinks. Jim took a drink of his tea and asked, “So Megan, are your parents waiting to come and visit until you have Samuel?”

Again, Megan was thrilled that anyone even cared about her life. “Yes, they’re going to come as soon as the baby is two months old. Then they’ll be here to visit.”

Jim looked over at Liz and asked, “So are you still thinking about Jacob Steven for your baby boy?”

“Actually we’re thinking of maybe going with Jake Steven instead of Jacob.”

“If you really like the name Jacob, you could still name him that and call him Jake for short, right?” Megan asked. 

“That’s true, and we do love the name Jacob a lot. I think that’s what we’ll go with. But we’ve got plenty of time to plan for him. I’m not due for two months after you, Megan.”

“The time will fly by, you just wait and see.” Megan said and then her face lit up when she saw lunch coming to the table. 

They all ate their lunch and discussed everything and anything. They made sure and talk about some guy things for Jim’s sake too. The day flew by and before long it was time to drive home again. 

Jim hugged Liz goodbye and was sad to see her go. He really liked his brother’s choice in women. Then Megan hugged her and asked her to come over the following week for lunch. 

“I’ll call you.” Liz said as she walked to her car. 

“I’ll be waiting.” Megan said laughing all the way to Jim’s SUV. 

The two friends talked about anything and everything on the way home and before long Jim pulled up in front of Megan’s new home. 

“Jim, I can’t thank you enough for getting me out of the house. I feel 100% better now.”

“Good, that was the plan, Stan.” Jim laughed as he opened her car door. Once he got her into her house, he made his way up to the house. He couldn’t wait for Blair to get home so he could tell him how well it went. 

He would have to admit that Blair was right again about getting Megan out of the house. Blair’s head was going to swell and not the head that Jim wanted to swell. 

Jim found himself thinking about all of their friends and family and was very thankful for everyone. 

Happiness is…Friends and Family.


	36. Just the Two of Us

William Ellison was cleaning his kitchen after breakfast when the doorbell rang. He answered with a big smile and said, “Good morning, Blair. What are you doing home today?”

“I’ve come to ask a favor.”

“Come in and ask away.” William stood aside as Blair walked in and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room.

“This is a really big favor, and I almost hate to ask, but I think it’s important for Jim and I. So here goes… Could you by any chance keep Dakota for four days while we go on a trip, just the two of us?” Blair stood there with a hopeful smile on his face, knowing full well that he and Jim needed this time away. 

“What a wonderful idea. Dakota loves her Elmo room here, so she won’t be traumatized by it. I would love to keep her and I can take her to Nancy if I need some time off too. Does that work for you, Blair?”

“That’s perfect, William. You have no idea how badly we need this time away. Jim doesn’t even know about the plans yet. It’s a surprise. “

“Where are you taking him?” William asked. 

Blair stood up and began to bounce with excitement. “I rented a cabin up in the mountains two hours from here. Jim loves it up there. We went for a drive once and he promised to take me back, but we never did because we have a little one. The cabin is a really nice place too. No roughing it for us. I can’t wait to tell Jim about it tonight. If it’s all right with you, we’ll leave on Thursday morning and we’ll be back late Sunday night.”

“You take as long as you need, Blair. I love being with my grandchildren and it’ll be fun for us to spend time together. I want you and Jim to be alone and have a good time.”

“Thank you, William. You’re a life-saver. Now, I better go into town and get all of the supplies that we’ll need for the trip.” Blair went to the door and opened it. “Thanks again, William.”

“You are most welcome, Blair. We’ll see you on Thursday morning, then.” William patted Blair on the shoulder as he was leaving. 

“See you then, William.” And Blair took off like a flash of lightning. He knew he had to get all of the groceries, plus sexual supplies for the trip. Blair had thought about nothing but Jim ice cream sundaes for the last three weeks, but something always came up and their time was never their own. Now, he would finally have the big man to himself. And he wasn’t going to waste a moment. 

They were going to fish and cook out too, so it wasn’t just about sex. No, this was going to be a fun vacation for a lot of reasons. 

@@@

When Blair got to the sex shop in town, he bought six different types of flavored lube and two new vibrators. This was going to be fun that much was for certain. 

Then he went to the grocery store and bought easy to fix meals that wouldn’t take a lot of time or trouble to make every afternoon and evening. When he was done, he had a half cart full of goodies. 

Once the items were paid for and in the SUV, he drove home and made plans on where to put things until they left. Only two days and Jim was all his. Blair found himself getting hard just thinking about the ice cream sundae products he bought. He didn’t buy the ice cream because it would melt before they got up there. They would have to buy it at the store by the cabin. The owner told him it was 20 minutes away from the cabin. 

Blair sat down at the computer and got the directions all printed up and put them with the map and everything else they would need in the car. Then he got the music selection picked out that would be easy to listen to for Jim. Blair had plans on making Jim feel really good the entire way up there. Again, Blair found himself getting hard. 

@@@

Jim came walking into the house that night and said, “Hi Honey, I’m home.”

Dakota came flying out of the kitchen screaming, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.” She was still in the phase where she said everything three times. 

“Hi Pumpkin, how was your day?” Jim picked her up and gave her a big sloppy kiss.

“Good, good, good.” She chanted. 

“Hi babe.” Blair went to Jim’s other side and snuggled in for a hug and a kiss. Jim gladly gave it to him. But Dakota didn’t like sharing her Daddy with her Papa. So she began fussing. 

Jim looked sadly at Blair and said, “When do you suppose this stops?”

“Her being jealous of us? Probably not for some time. Why?” Blair asked. 

“Because I want to know when we’re going to have some time alone.” Jim looked downright frustrated. 

“Dakota, go upstairs and get your new toy and show Daddy what Papa bought you.” Blair took her from Jim and sat her down and she went running for the stairs. 

Whispering Blair quickly said, “Starting Thursday, you are mine for four days. I’ve set it up with your dad and he’s watching Dakota. We’re going somewhere really nice and you’re going to be relaxed and happy. Four days, your ass is mine.”

Jim hugged Blair and said, “I knew something was up when I walked in because you were singing our favorite song under your breath and you usually do that before we have sex.” 

“Well, now you know why. Here comes Dakota, so don’t say anything for right now. We’re going to tell her that morning while we pack her a bag.” Blair suggested. 

“I got it.” Jim opened up his arms and welcomed an armful of Kota and her new dolly.”

“Did Papa get you’re a new baby doll?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Dakota showed her Daddy how the baby gave kisses on the cheek when you pushed her arms together. 

“This is very cute, Kota. I like it very much. Should we get ready for dinner? Daddy is starving.”

“Me hunry too.”

“I love when she says, hunry for hungry.” Jim smiled as he took her to her high chair and sat her in it. 

They ate dinner chatting with each other and with Dakota and knowing that in only two days they would have time alone. The evening went quickly and Jim gave Dakota her bath before bed. 

During the news, Blair looked over and saw Jim sleeping soundly on the sofa next to him and smiled. He’d better rest up now, because in two days, there was going to be little sleep.

@@@

On Thursday morning, Jim saw that Blair had all of their camping equipment by the front door, along with their suitcases, so Jim knew it was going to be a cabin or something like that. He wouldn’t have packed suitcases for a tent trip. Jim found himself getting very excited about getting away. He loved his job, but loved Blair even more and wanted to show him how much he had missed him lately. 

The two men quietly packed up the SUV and then went into the house to pack Dakota’s things. While Blair was finding all of her cutest outfits, Jim got her up and gave her a quick bath before she went to Grampa’s. 

“How would you like to stay with Grampa for four days, Dakota?” Jim asked nervously. 

She splashed the water and then clapped her hands and said, “Bampa has Elmo for me.”

“Yes, Grampa has Elmo for Dakota. Would you like to stay with Grampa?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Kota shouted. 

Blair came in and said, “Sounds like she’ll do just fine, Jim. Stop worrying. She loves to spend time with your dad and you know that Kate and Jalen are right down the road if he has problems.”

Dakota heard her favorite name and said, “Kate, Kate, Kate.”

“I think you’re right, Chief. She’ll be just fine.” Jim got her dressed and they fed her breakfast before they took her over to William’s house. 

@@@

They rang William’s doorbell and Dakota knocked on the wood door saying, “Bampa, Bampa, Bampa.”

William opened up the door and laughed at his granddaughter’s eagerness to see him. “Good morning, Dakota. Are we going to have fun?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” She answered. 

“William, here is a list of emergency numbers for you and this is where we’ll be and you can reach us on our cell phones if they work there.” Blair was a little nervous now that the time was here to leave his little girl. 

“You two go on and have a good time. Dakota and I are going to have fun. Shoo.” William teased. 

Jim leaned in to Dakota and kissed her on her cheek. “Bye sweetheart. You be good for Grampa.”

“Bye-bye.” She said laughing as she pulled her Grampa’s hair. 

Jim looked a little shaken by that and William said, “I’ve got everything under control. Elmo and I are going to show your daughter a great time this weekend. Blair, give her a kiss and you two get going.”

Blair kissed Dakota and said, “Bye honey.”

“Bye Papa.” And just like that she slid down from Williams arms and headed into her bedroom.

“I told you, she’ll be fine. Now get going.” William shoved them both out the door and slammed it shut. 

“I was expecting some tears or something. I’m a little hurt by this.” Jim said honestly. 

“She loves to be with her family, so she’s going to be just fine. Wait and see.” Blair grabbed Jim’s hand and led him to the SUV and pushed him into the driver’s seat. 

“Hey, how can I drive if I don’t know where we’re going?” Jim teased his lover. 

“I’m giving you instructions as we go. Now let’s get going. We’re heading to the highway and going west. Now let’s get this show on the road. I have big plans for you, my man.”

“Blair, thank you for doing this. I needed some time off from work and time alone with you. I’ve noticed that we get less time alone for sex as Kota gets older. Is that normal?”

“Yes, she’s taking up more of our time because she’s learning and growing into the family unit. We’ll work things out as time goes on. But for right now, we’ll take a trip or two now and then. Your dad loves to watch her.”

“It doesn’t hurt that he’s in love with her babysitter either. Now he has a reason to go over there for nothing.” Jim loved that his father was in love. 

“Here is the highway cutoff, Jim. Turn right and stay going west until marker 68.” Blair ordered smiling. 

“Yes, Boss.”

The two men talked and laughed all the way up to marker 68. Jim saw the area and said, “Isn’t this the area that we came one time and loved it?”

“Yup… And I remembered how much you loved it, so this is our new home for the next four days.”

“You’re sure that everything will be all right at the ranch with Joel and Nick in charge? What if something comes up?” Jim, the worrier, was in full force. 

“They’ll call if there are any problems. Don’t worry so much. This is supposed to be a relaxing time for you and me both. So start now.”

“Yes, boss. What are the plans? I’d like to hear about them.”

“I’ll tell you on the way to the cabin.”

“Is this a cabin with hot and cold running water?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“This is a cabin with everything you could ever need. It even has a hot tub on the back patio.” 

“But we’re going to fish a little too, right?” Jim suddenly wondered if they would have time to do his second favorite thing. 

“Yup, we’re going to catch dinner every night.” Blair looked very, very pleased with himself. 

“So tell me what you have planned, Blair.”

“You know how much you and I love ice cream sundaes?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I brought all of the toppings and your dick and my dick are going to play the part of the ice cream. We’re going to have a lot of fun, old man.”

“Who you calling old? I’ll show you old when I make your sundae come more than it ever has.” Both men laughed at this and Blair told him to turn again. They drove up the road a short while and saw a gorgeous cabin and Blair saw the sign and knew they were in the right place.

“This is it, big guy.”

“You’re kidding? This is gorgeous. How did you find this?” Jim asked. 

Blair beamed with happiness at the look on Jim’s face and said, “I found a realtor in town that found it for me when I went in to town, two weeks ago and this place was open for four days, so we’re making it work, babe.”

Jim pulled up in front of the entryway and he and Blair began to unload all of the food, clothing and fishing equipment. Jim was humming with excitement and this made Blair even happier. He knew he’d done the right thing. 

When they had finally finished, they shut the front door, turned the air conditioner on and Jim pushed Blair up against the wall and began to make out with him. “I missed you so much, baby.”

“Let’s find our room and get it set up and then we’ll have a sundae. How does that sound?” Blair inquired, knowing full well what the answer would be. 

Blair found the master bedroom and whistled when he saw how big the bedroom was. It was beautifully done up and Blair hated the idea of making a mess on the gorgeous sheets, but he thought of that, and brought sheets from home for the sundaes. 

“Lock the front door, let’s get this bed unmade and get naked.” Blair suggested. 

“Sounds like a great plan to me, Chief.”

Jim locked the front door and pulled the drapes closed so no one could see in. Then he closed the ones in the bedroom too.

“Jim, do you think we’re going to have a lot of peeping toms out here?”

“Chief, I’m taking no chances. This is going to work, damnit.”

They both got naked and went into the kitchen to pick out their sundae makings. They continued kissing the entire time they were in the kitchen. Blair found it hard to breathe as time went on. He was hard as a rock and couldn’t get in that bed soon enough. 

Blair chose caramel and whip cream for Jim’s dick. Jim chose fudge chocolate, caramel, whip cream and cherries for Blair’s dick. They carried everything into the bedroom and Blair grabbed the sheet from home and threw it across the bed. 

“Wow, you thought of everything, didn’t you?” Jim was impressed. 

“I tried to, but if we don’t get started, I’m going to come without the sundae.” Blair panted. 

“Calm down, Chief, I want this to go slow. We never get to do this fun stuff at the house anymore.” Jim calmed Blair down a little bit and just kissed his neck softly. 

Jim got all of his fun stuff out and started squirting it on Blair’s newly shaved pubic area. Jim always shaved his, but Blair never did. For once, Jim was grateful that he did, because otherwise he would have a hard time with the sauce in the pubic hair. Jim put the chocolate on first, then the caramel, then sprayed the whip cream and topped it with cherries. Jim was almost ready to come himself. He got between Blair’s legs and began to lick the sundae making Blair squirm and whimper. He began to lap it up faster and harder and then took Blair’s dick into his mouth, sucking the whole thing in, including the cherries. After about five thrusts, Blair came into Jim’s mouth, throwing back his head, screaming Jim’s name. Jim continued eating his sundae after Blair was done. And before long, Blair was hard once again. 

Blair lay there next to Jim, kissing him telling him how much he loved him while he tried to get his breath back. Once he felt like himself again, he pushed Jim on to his back and got between Jim’s legs. He put the caramel and the whip cream and told Jim to turn up the dials for his sense of touch. So Jim did. Blair started licking and sucking and Jim was about going out of his mind with the need to come. Blair sprayed some more of the whipped cream and went down on his lover fast and hard. He took all of Jim into his mouth and began to suck in earnest. Jim was meeting each sucking motion with a thrusting motion, and Jim was very loud about how it was feeling. Blair hummed a couple of times and that was all she wrote. Jim threw back his head, yelled out Blair and came without further ado. 

Blair said, “So, how was the first part of the vacation?”

“Fucking fantastic, babe. You really know how to make me feel great, don’t you?”

“I hope so, after all of these years. I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair. Can we nap now before we shower and go fishing?”

“A nap sounds great.” Blair answered and curled up next to Jim. Before long they were both sticky and asleep. 

This had been just what they needed. Everyone needs to get away and have some good sex now and then. They were no different. And Jim had no idea of all of the fun things that Blair had planned for the rest of the vacation. He brought caramel and chocolate lube for rimming, and they were going to have many more sundaes before the trip was done. 

Jim and Blair never dreamed that it was going to be so much fun, being just the two of them. 

Life was good. 

Having a Sundae was even better.


	37. Guardian Angels

Jim, Blair and Dakota were just getting into the SUV to go to the Mall in town when Nick walked over to them and said, “Where are you all going?”

Jim answered, “To the Mall for last minute shopping. We still have to find that perfect something for my Dad and for Simon.”

“Do you mind if we meet you there and we could shop together. The kids need to get a few things and then Nick and I need to find something for William.”

Blair smiled and asked, “Baby William?”

“Nope, old William.” Nick smiled right back at him. 

“Sure we can all meet up there and your four can help us take care of Dakota while we’re shopping.” Blair suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.” Nick said as he started to walk away. 

Jalen, Kate and the twins drove up in the mini-van and stopped and Jalen put the window down and asked, “Going anywhere near the Mall?”

“Yeah, we’re going and so are Joel and Nick and the kids. Want to meet us there?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, we’ll meet at the Sears entrance, okay?” Jalen asked. 

“Sure…Hey Nick, meet us at the Sears entrance and we’ll go from there.”

“Got ya.” Replied Nick. 

Jim and Blair got Dakota all set in her car seat and they took off down the road. “Isn’t it nice to have older kids to help out with the kids now and then?” Blair asked. 

“Not to mention, I just like being around them. They have wonderful kids, I think.” Jim said. 

“Oh I agree.”

The rest of the drive, they talked to Dakota and sang Christmas carols. She was clapping in the backseat, laughing like mad. She thought her Daddies were pretty darn funny, even if she was wild about them. 

@@@

They all met at Sears and everyone started talking about what Simon might like and what they had gotten him so far. Then they started talking about old William. 

“I’m not sure my Dad would appreciate being called Old William all the time. We need to find something to call little William, other than little William, because Dad hates that.” Jim said as they put the kids in the strollers. 

“How about Will?” Kate asked quickly as she almost dropped said baby getting the squirming baby into the stroller. 

“Oh, I like that.” Blair said. 

Jalen smiled and said, “Will it is. It’s less stuffy then William.”

Melanie, who was 13 asked Kate, “Can I push Will?”

“Sure you can.” She gladly gave the stroller to Mel. 

Adam, who was 11 asked, “Can I push Savannah?”

Jalen smiled proudly and said, “I would love it if you pushed the stroller.”

Nathan, who was 8 asked if he could push Dakota in her stroller and Jim said, “Sure.”

Logan looked lost as he said to his Dad’s, “I don’t have anyone to push.”

Jim heard and said, “Logan, I think you and Nathan should trade off every ten minutes and that way you both get to push a stroller and have some fun.”

“All right.” Logan said laughing. 

The kids were pushing the babies up and down the aisles that the adults were in and no one was really paying attention to them because they trusted them completely. Jim, Blair, Nick, Joel, Jalen and Kate all started arguing about what to get William when a rush of people came through. No one really turned around because the kids hadn’t left before, they surely wouldn’t now. 

After about a half of an hour of this, Jim turned around to check on Dakota and none of the kids were anywhere within sight or sound. Jim tried to calm down and listen for Dakota, but all he heard was the Christmas music going and other people’s kids. 

“I don’t want to alarm anyone, but the kids are gone.” Jim said as calmly as he could. 

Nick rushed up and down the aisles calling out their names and Jim did the same thing. Blair was searching everywhere around where they were right now, in case they were hiding or something. Kate was frantic and said, “Do you suppose someone took all of them?”

Blair looked surprised at the question and said, “No, I think they wandered off with that last batch of people and just got lost. They’re probably trying to find us now. Mel is responsible, she’ll know what to do.”

Jalen was truly upset and said, “What if someone took them?”

“No one is going to take them all, Jalen. Stop worrying right now.” Blair put his arm around Jalen and tried to hug him but Jalen wouldn’t have it. He was very upset. 

Jim got a hold of the manager of the store and told him to do a lock down of the Mall. No one could leave with children without being checked out by someone from their party or the police. 

There was a big announcement and flashing lights telling everyone in the store that it was officially locked down and they would have to check in with the police at the doors before they left. 

The manager walked up and said, “Do you have pictures of the children?”

All of the men got their wallets out and dug the pictures out to give to him so he could make copies and they noticed that Kate had started to cry. 

Jim hugged her and said, “Melanie is very responsible, she’ll get those kids back to us, don’t you worry.”

A sobbing Kate asked, “But why did we put all of that responsibility on children? We never should have taken our eyes off of them.”

Jalen held her close and she started sobbing harder. People were walking by staring at them and Blair wanted to slap them senseless. Blair was on the verge of crying himself, so he knew how Kate felt. 

Nick said, “I’m so sorry this happened, we should have been watching Melanie closer.”

Jim held up his hand and said, “Stop blaming Mel. It’s not her fault. It’s our fault for not keeping a better eye. So let’s stop blaming each other and find our children.”

Joel hadn’t said a word and looked like he wanted to cry too. Nick held his hand and Joel said, “Not now or I’ll lose it.”

Nick totally understood because he was scared too. Those four children meant the world to them, but so did Dakota, Will and Savannah. Things just had to be all right.

The police had been called, even Simon and a bunch of the Sheriff’s department were there to help find the kids. They were being told where they would be watching for them and the rest of them had little to do other than look at every child that came through the store. 

@@@

“Mel, we better find them soon or I’m telling Joel it was all your fault.” Adam said. 

Melanie started to cry making the two younger one cry and they all wondered what they should do. 

Finally Mel got herself together and said, “We need to find a policeman and ask him what to do. Joel and Nick said that if we’re ever lost only trust a police officer. Help me find one. Let’s push the strollers this way and maybe we can find someone to help us.”

The boys all followed her hoping she knew what she was doing. They were scared to death of what everyone would say to them when they found them. “Do you think Nick and Joel will make us leave now?” Nathan asked. Being the youngest of the four sometimes sucked. 

“They’ll never make us leave, but they’re going to be angry if we don’t find a police officer soon. So keep looking.” Mel said as she started walking faster and faster. The boys were having a hard time keeping up with her. But they did anyhow. They were very afraid that their lives would be ruined because of this. 

Suddenly Adam said, “There’s a cop now.” He pointed in the direction of four police officers and they all went running for the doorway. 

Melanie arrived first with Savannah and said to the Officer, “We’re lost and can’t find our parents.”

The four Officers smiled when they saw all of the missing kids, looked at the pictures they had in their hands and said, “We’re lucky tonight.”

The first Officer calmed the kids and told them they weren’t in trouble, but they needed to stay with them and the parents would come and find them. The second officer called on his walkie talkie and told them where they were. 

Jim heard the news before anyone said a word and said, “Come on, they found them.”

Jim had Blair by the hand, Jalen had Kate by the hand and Joel had Nick by the hand. They all went running and saw their darlings all in one piece with a crying Melanie.

They all went up and hugged all of the kids and Jim said, “Thank you for keeping the babies safe.” He then kissed Mel, Adam, Logan and Nathan. They were all very surprised. They had expected to get yelled at or worse, made to move out of their home. They never expected Jim to be all right with them taking the babies too far. 

Joel kept hugging the kids and telling Melanie she did a good job finding a police officer and then everyone started hugging them again. 

All of the men and Kate had tears rolling down their faces and they didn’t care if people were looking at them strangely. Tough shit. 

They got all of the kids settled down, once they got to the SUV’s in the parking lot. Jim suggested they all go out and have some ice cream and the kids all yelled in agreement. Jim told everyone that he didn’t want this to be a bad memory for the kids, he wanted them to just remember to be more careful, just like they needed to be more careful. 

So they went and had ice cream and then all of them went home to bed. Everyone was tired, including the parents. 

As Blair lay in Jim’s arms that night he said, “Damn, we still don’t have a present for your Dad.”

“I’ll go shopping for it tomorrow while you stay with Dakota.”

“Sounds fair to me. I’ll ask Mel if she wants to come over and bake cookies with me while you go.” Blair was looking forward to some time alone with Melanie and Dakota. 

“That would be nice, then she’ll know we’re not angry with her. This has been hardest on her and she’s only 13.” Jim was certain that she blamed herself. 

“There was one moment tonight where I thought she was really gone for good, and it scared the fuck out of me.” Blair admitted. 

Jim kissed him softly and held him closer. “I was scared up until the moment I heard they found them. I really thought someone took all of them and I was never so scared in my life. We really have to be more careful, babe.”

They finally fell asleep in each others arms at about two a.m. What could have been a nightmare turned out to be all right, but from now on, they would be a lot more careful with their darling and their friends kids and their Grand-children. Life had been really good to them and they hoped that they would live up to all that was expected of them from now on.


	38. Choices

Monica Rafe sat in bed, next to her husband, Bradley Rafe and said, “I think we need to call him and tell him that I’m sick. He’ll come home if he thinks something is wrong with me.”

“That’s a good idea, Honey. We’ll call him today and see if he’ll come for a visit. What shall we say is wrong with you?” Bradley asked. 

“We’ll tell him that they found out I’m suffering from depression and the doctor thinks I need to see my son, does that sound believable?”

“Yes, that might just work. I’ll call him today.”

The two Rafes sat in bed making their plans to try and get their son away from his Australian wife and sick neighbors. This plan just had to work. 

@@@

“How are you feeling this morning, Megan?” Rafe asked as he poured his second cup of coffee. 

“I feel pretty good, but could I get any bigger? Why am I tempting the gods?” Both Brian and Megan laughed. 

“What do you have planned for today?” Brian asked. 

“I’m going to go shopping for some last minute things before the baby comes. I feel like this might be the last week I have. I’m really feeling close.” Megan explained as she fed breakfast to Jensen. “Pretty soon, you will have your little baby brother here to take care of Jensen.”

Jensen smiled and said, “I want baby Samuel to come today.”

Megan sighed and said, “So do I, Jensen, so do I?”

The phone rang and Brian picked it up, saying, “Rafe Residence.”

“Brian, this is your father. I wanted to call and tell you that your mother has been having problems with depression and the doctor said that she might be better if she saw her only son. Do you think you could come for a visit?”

Brian sighed and said, “I’ll call you back in a few minutes.”

“Who was that, sweetie?” Megan asked. 

“My dad and he told me mom is suffering from some type of depression. The Doctor has advised that she see me. Would you mind if I went and made sure she was all right?”

“Of course not. Go, but call Jim first. I hope she’s going to be all right.” Megan was her usual understanding self. 

Brian called Jim as quickly as he could and heard, “Ellison" at the other end of the line.

“Hi Jim, this is Brian. I wondered if you would mind if I took off for about a week to go and see my mother. She’s ailing and I think she needs to see me.”

“Sure, you have time coming and don’t worry about Megan, we’ll take care of her and Jensen.” Jim added. 

“Thank you, Jim. I hate leaving her this far into the pregnancy, but she still has four weeks to go, so I think we’re safe.” Brian explained. 

“Go and don’t worry about Megan or Jensen. Everything will be fine. I hope your mother will be all right.” Jim said sweetly. 

“Thanks, Jim. I know she was really mean to you and Blair, but she’s still my mom and I’m worried about her.”

“Make your plans and don’t worry about work, we’ve got you covered.” Jim hoped that Brian wasn’t in for heartbreak. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you when I get back.” Brian turned around after he hung up the phone and noticed that Jensen and Megan were no longer in the kitchen. He found them in the office, with Megan looking up plane fares. 

“Have I mentioned lately how much I love you? “ Brian asked Megan as he pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. 

“Why thank you, I love you too. I found a fare that is not only reasonable, but leaves in just four hours. So you’ll be able to get there soon, you could even go without calling and surprise them. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“You are one of the nicest people that I know. Not many wives would go to all of this trouble.” Brian said smiling. 

“I love you, so it comes naturally. We’re going to miss you, but we want your mom to be okay, too. Don’t we, Jensen?”

Jensen just sat there looking confused and said, “Daddy?”

Brian suddenly realized he needed to tell his little girl he was leaving, so she wouldn’t be so upset. He sat her down and explained as well as he could to a four year old and she took it well. She kissed him and took off running for her bedroom. “Wow, I can see how broke up she was.” Brian teased. 

Megan frowned and said, “You just wait until tonight when she doesn’t have her Daddy to tuck her in. She won’t be as chipper. So just keep that in mind. Maybe you could call every night and tell her a little story and tell her that you love her.”

“Great suggestion, honey, now do you want to help me pack?”

The two Rafe’s went into their room and Brian was packed within an hour. Megan got him all ready to go and then called Jensen to say goodbye to her daddy. It went well, because she was used to seeing her daddy leave in the mornings, so this was nothing new. But Megan knew that Jensen would be a handful at night. 

Brian kissed Megan at the door and said, “Promise that you’ll call me if anything happens. If you have one pain, I want to be here. I don’t want to miss seeing Samuel being born.”

“You won’t. Now drive careful and tell your parents that we send our best.” Megan tried to be as upbeat as she could be. 

Brian got in his car and left, leaving behind a heartbroken Megan. She never would have said anything, but she didn’t want him near his parents. They were evil. Everyone knew that, but Brian was going to have to figure that out himself. Megan busied herself with picking up the house and putting a roast in the slow cooker. She and Jensen were going to have a nice dinner tonight, no matter what. 

@@@

Bradley Rafe was very upset with his son. He still hadn’t called him back. It had been three or four hours and not one word. “Monica, I think that wife of his has turned him against us.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me any. She probably just wants to take the children and move to Australia. Maybe she never planned on staying and just used him for the father of her children. God knows, he has wonderful genes.” Monica couldn’t help but smile as she spoke of her only son. He was her life and she needed him back in it. 

The doorbell rang and Monica answered it. When she saw Brian standing there, she flew into his arms and began to cry. A worried Brian Rafe just held on to her and wondered if things were really this bad. 

Bradley walked into the entryway and said, “I can’t believe you came for a visit. Where is little Jensen?”

Brian noticed that they didn’t ask about Megan. “I didn’t bring her, I came as soon as I found out that you were suffering from depression. I wanted to be here to help out with things. What can I do?”

“You can sit down in the living room with your mother and just talk to her like you used to.” Bradley suggested. 

Brian took his mother’s hand and led her to the sofa and they both sat down. He looked at her sad face and said, “Tell me what the doctor said.”

Monica looked a little startled for a moment and then came to her senses. “It’s just menopause depression, and he suggested that I spend some time with you and my granddaughter.”

“Mom, you looked a little upset when I first got here, but I have to tell you, you look like my regular mom right now.” Brian said hopefully. 

“It comes and goes. I never know when it’s going to hit. Maybe I’ll be lucky enough to spend a week with you without any episodes. Can you stay a week? Your aunts, uncles and cousin’s would all love to see you.” Monica hoped he would agree to stay more than a day or two. 

“I’m here for a week, Mom. If you’d like to go and see the relatives, set it up and we’ll do that.”

She smiled and hugged him as she said, “Thank you for being such a good son. I knew you’d come and see how I was doing.”

“It was Megan’s idea.” Brian finally brought her name up. 

“Well, whoever thought it up, it was a good idea. Thank you again for coming so quickly.” 

Brian had never seen his mother so happy, and was glad that he could make her feel that good. Too bad he couldn’t have brought Jensen and Megan. He missed them already. 

While Bradley talked with his son, Monica made family plans and the week was planned before Brian had a chance to even think about it. He figured that was why he was there, to cheer her up, so he was glad it was working. He knew the week would fly by and he’d be home with his little angel and his darling wife soon enough. 

@@@

Megan heard the doorbell after dinner and wondered who was coming by. She opened the door to Blair. “Sandy, how are you?”

“I thought I would drop in and make sure that you and Jensen were doing all right.” Blair explained. 

“All right, where is Jim? I know he’s around here somewhere.” Megan laughed as she looked behind Blair and saw Jim sitting with Dakota on the stairs leading up to their house. 

“You both are so cute. I’m feeling fine, if I have any trouble, I’ll call you two first thing. Don’t worry so much, all right?” Megan kissed his cheek and pushed him out the door. “Now go and have a nice relaxing evening with your man.”

“Thanks, Megan. We’ll see you later. Call if anything bothers you. Okay?” Blair wanted to be sure she understood.

“I’ll call if anything happens, not to worry.” She began to push him again and he pushed her back and said, “Megan you’re a little pale. Is something wrong?”

“I’ve been having false labor all night long and I’m just a little blue because Brian is at his parents home and not here. Now don’t you say anything to Brian about it.”

Blair pulled out his cell phone and called Jim quickly. Jim and Dakota walked over to the front of the house and Jim smiled when he saw her. She was very, very pregnant and very, very uncomfortable. “Blair says you’re having some small pains?”

“Very small. They can’t be timed or anything, just annoying and I miss Brian. I’m just being a baby.” Megan said as her eyes misted over. 

Jim came into the house and told her to sit down. He felt her belly and listened to the heartbeat. “I think everything is all right, Megan, but I still think you should call Brian and tell him to come home just in case.”

“His mother already hates me, this would just make things worse.” Megan whined. 

“If the pains get any more frequent, you’re going to call him home, all right?” Jim ordered. 

“Yes, boss.” Megan kissed his cheek and said, “Go home and have a good night. I’ll call you if I need anything.”

@@@

When Jim got home, he called Brian’s cell phone and heard, “Hi, Jim. Is everything all right?”

“Well, your wife is a little weepy tonight and she’s having some false labor she thinks. I think you should think about coming home.”

“All right, I’ll talk to my parents and then get a flight home. Thanks for calling me, Jim.” Brian hung up and dreaded telling his folks that he would have to go home the next day. 

He walked into the living room and said, “It looks like Megan might go sooner with Samuel, so I need to take off tomorrow. I’m really sorry, but I don’t want to miss the birth of my son.”

“Well, of course you don’t want to miss that. You do what you think is best.” Monica said as she got up and left the room. 

Bradley said, “Looks like it’s going to be one of those nights for me. I wish you could stay. She’s been a handful.”

“Let me call Megan and see what she says.” Brian opened up his cell and called her. 

When she answered she had been having a contraction and said, “Jim, I’m fine.”

“It’s me, honey. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be all right, did Jim call you?” Megan was pissed off suddenly. 

“Yes, he did and I told my mom that I’d be leaving tomorrow and she went into one of her episodes and walked into her room. She’s really down about me leaving.”

“Brian, you stay there for the week. Don’t worry so much. We’ll be just fine, you want and see. Stay with your mom so you won’t feel guilty. It’ll be good for both of them to have you around.”

“Are you sure, babe? I could get a flight out tomorrow.” Brian wanted to be sure he was doing the right thing. 

“I’ll be fine. Tomorrow we’re spending the night over at William’s house. He’s going to cook for me and baby me. So don’t you worry so much. Okay?” Megan hoped he believed her. 

“Goodnight, Megan.”

“Goodnight, Brian. Sleep well and enjoy your folks. I love you.”

“I love you too, Megan.”

For some reason when he closed his cell phone, he felt sad and wondered if he should go home sooner. But she had told him to stay, she was probably just fine. 

@@@

The phone rang at Jim and Blair’s house in the middle of the night and Jim answered it quickly. “Megan?”

“Yes, I’m having contractions about five minutes apart, they just started and they are fast and furious. Would you take me to the hospital and I’ll call William and see if he can stay with Jensen while I go up there.”

“I’ll be right down.” Jim was half dressed already. 

Jim filled Blair in and Blair knew that Brian was going to be heartbroken when he found out he missed the birth of his child. But sometimes things happened that you couldn’t control and this was one of them. 

Megan called William who got dressed and literally ran over to Megan’s front door. When she opened the door, he hugged her hard and said, “You’ll be just fine. Jimmy will take good care of you, don’t you worry about it. Should I call Brian right now?”

“NO!” Megan replied quickly and hurried to get her bag when she saw Jim walk up to the door. “Please don’t tell him. It will only upset him if he finds out that I had the baby before he got home. So it’s got to be a secret.”

“Whatever you think is right.” William didn’t agree with her, but he also knew that Brian wouldn’t be able to get back in time for the birth no matter what he did. So maybe she was right. 

Jim took Megan and drove quickly to the hospital in town. Jim sped, but sped as safely as he could. He was timing her pains and they were now three minutes apart. Jim hoped they made it in time. 

As soon as they arrived, Jim got a wheelchair and pushed her into the emergency room. “She’s having a baby now.” Jim bellowed as he pushed her up to the main desk. 

The nurses came around and got Megan and quickly took her upstairs. Jim told them what they needed to know about Megan since she was pre-registered and then took off for the third floor. He didn’t want Megan to have to be alone. 

When he got to her room, the baby was crowning already and Jim just held her hand and tried to be supportive. After bearing down about ten times, little Samuel Conner was finally born. Early, but in beautiful shape. He was perfect in every way. 

Megan held him and began to cry and Jim tried to help her, but knew he couldn’t take the place of Brian. So he just hugged her and Samuel together until Megan’s crying eased up. 

After they took Samuel to be cleaned up and have his first check-up, she said, “Brian can’t know. He’ll want to rush home and I don’t want his mother to blame me for that. Will you keep this quiet?”

“Megan, I think you should call him now, but it’s your life. You make the decision you want and I’ll go along with it.”

“Thank you, Jim. I have my cell phone and I’ll call him later and tell him that Jensen is staying with William for a couple of days. That’s not that unusual, after all, William loves to have her visit.” Megan hoped that everyone would go along with her and Brian wouldn’t find out until he came home. 

Jim left Megan in the hospital’s hands and told her to call when she got to come home. 

@@@

The morning brought a very busy day for Brian and his parents. They were going to three homes to visit and have lunch and dinner with two of them. He hadn’t seen his cousins in years, so he was looking forward to it. 

He called Megan on the cell phone and she sounded pretty chipper, so he wasn’t as worried. He didn’t get to talk to Jensen because she was at William’s house. Brian smiled when he thought of what a good Grampa William was to Jensen. Better than his dad, that was for sure. 

The morning visit was with Uncle Ben and Aunt Mary. They had all of their kids over that still lived in town and they visited all morning long. 

The afternoon visit was with Uncle Bill and Aunt Terry and they had all of their children there. Lunch was excellent and the company was great. Brian was indeed having a good time. The only thing that kept him from having a great time was the fact that Megan wasn’t with him and he couldn’t show Jensen off. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t show their pictures off. 

Dinner was at Brian’s favorite Uncle’s house. Uncle Brian and Aunt Fran had a wonderful dinner ready and waiting for them. They had never had any children, so they looked upon Brian as partly theirs. 

After dinner, Brian helped Aunt Fran in the kitchen with the dishes and getting the dessert ready to go out. He said, “My mom seems really good today, I’m so glad to see she didn’t have any episodes.”

“Brian, honey, what are you talking about?” Aunt Fran asked. 

“Mom is suffering menopausal depression and I flew down for the week, even though Megan is due any time now. I hated leaving her, but I was so worried about mom.”

“Brian, I don’t know how to tell you this, but she went through menopause about ten years ago and she’s got no depression. I see her on a daily basis. They told you this to get you here.” Fran was shocked that his parents would stoop to this all time low. 

“I can’t believe it. They made me believe that I had to come right now and leave Megan at the worst time of her pregnancy. How shitty is that?” Brian was pacing in the small kitchen wondering what to do. 

“I think you should get on a plane and go to your Megan and see her right away. She and Jensen are the most important things in your life. Now go home and pack and get on that plane. From now on call us first and find out if what they say is true.”

Brian walked out into the living room and said, “The truth is out and I know you’re having no problems, mom. Aunt Fran just told me all about it. So don’t even try and deny it. I can’t believe you called me away from my wife when she was so far along with her pregnancy. I’m going home to pack and leaving as soon as I can get a plane out.” Brian stood up to leave and his Uncle Brian said, “Let me drive you over there.”

“On second thought, I don’t need anything I brought. I have everything I need at home. I’ll just go to the airport. Don’t call me again, mom and dad, unless you have something good to say. I don’t want anymore lies.” Brian was seething. 

Monica started to cry and Brian ignored her. He turned to his Uncle Brian and asked, “Could you take me to the airport?”

“Certainly, I can. Come on, let’s not waste another minute away from your wife and little girl. We hope to meet them some day.” 

“That would be great, Uncle Brian. Megan would love you and Aunt Fran. Everyone at the ranch would.” Brian was beaming while talking about his family. 

“They live with a bunch of fags. If that’s what you want to be around, then so be it, but we refuse to spend any time there at all. Brian will have to visit us here. “ Bradley said hatefully. 

“Don’t worry, Dad, we never want you to come and visit. You treated my wife like crap and you treated our friends even worse. You never took one moment to get to know them at all. And to think this was all Megan’s idea. She wanted me to come and spend time with you. Never again.” Brian spat out as he headed for the front door with Uncle Brian following close behind. 

Uncle Brian took Brian to the airport and helped him get a ticket and stayed with him until it was time to go through the line. 

“Thank you, Uncle Brian, I’m so glad I’m named after you. Kiss Aunt Fran for me, in my haste I forgot all about it.”

“I will, young man. You just get home to your wife and have a healthy baby. We expect pictures of everyone soon.” The older Brian hugged the younger one quickly and then walked away. 

@@@

“What do you mean, she didn’t tell Brian?” Blair asked Jim. 

“She doesn’t want to upset him and make him leave his mom and dad. So I promised to not say anything, but you didn’t.” Jim winked. 

Blair pulled out his cell and called Brian. “Hey Blair, I’m on my way home. I’ve got a flight out in the next hour. What’s wrong? Is something wrong with Meggy?”

“No, I wouldn’t say it’s exactly wrong.” Blair didn’t know how to tell him. 

“Oh fuck, she had the baby, didn’t she? When?” Brian was pissed off and not at Megan. 

“At 3:45 this morning. She’s coming home tonight, so just go right to the house and be there waiting for her. She’s upset, as you can imagine. She feels horrible that you missed Samuel’s birth. He’s healthy and perfect, by the way.”

“Thank you, Blair. Don’t tell her I’m coming. I’ll surprise her and Jensen and see my son for the first time tonight.” Brian was excited suddenly. 

“Okay, we’ll see you tonight. What time will you be here?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll be there by 8:00 tonight. And my truck is at the airport, so I don’t need a ride. I can’t wait to see my family. God, I missed my son’s birth. I hate my parents.”

“Keep the negative thoughts away from you, Brian. Only good ones for you and your little family. Have a safe trip.” Blair wished. 

“Thank you for everything, Blair. Talk to you soon.” Brian closed his cell and didn’t know if he should cry from excitement, or cry from disappointment. Either way, he felt like crying. He walked into the men’s room and went into a stall and called Megan. 

“Hi honey.” Megan said as cheerfully as she could. 

“Hey baby, I’m on my way home. I know you had Samuel. I’m so, so sorry about not being there. I’ll tell you about my parents when I get there. But for now, I’d like to just have your parents and William as Jensen’s grandparents. Is that all right with you?” Brian was on the verge of tears and Megan could tell. 

“That’s more then all right with me. She’s very lucky to have all three of them. Not to mention our friends on the ranch. Come home safe to me and tell me all about your troubles. That’s what I’m here for. I love you, Brian.”

“I love you, Megan. I’ll see you in about two hours. Kiss Jensen and Samuel for me and I’ll see you at the house tonight.” Brian felt a little better after talking with his reason for living. 

Yes, things would be all right. He would tell her all about his screwed up family, but he would also tell her about his Uncle Brian and Aunt Fran. He wanted his children to be in their lives. He was certain that Megan would be fine with that. 

He had a son. A little boy, to call his own. Life was sometimes unfair, but it was also very, very good.


	39. Growing Up!

“Jalen, you have been going into town every night this week to be with friends, couldn’t you stay home tonight? The twins and I miss you something fierce.” Kate tried not to beg, but found herself doing it anyhow. 

“Kate, I work all day long and like to unwind playing pool, you know that.” Jalen was being an ass, even Kate could see this. 

“So why don’t we get a pool table for the den and that way everyone can play pool here?” Kate suggested. 

Jalen glared at Kate and said, “Did it ever occur to you that I like to have friends outside of the ranch and family?”

“Jalen, are you seeing someone else?”

“Don’t get all paranoid on me, Kate. I just want to have some fun. You may be happy just sitting home with the twins every night, but I’m not. It’s not my thing. I like to be with people and play pool. It has nothing to do with a woman.”

Kate was on the verge of tears because she knew this was the beginning of the end for them. She wasn’t going to put up with this much longer. She walked into the babies room and just sat in her rocker and tried not to listen as Jalen left for the evening. 

@@@

“Hey Jim, Jalen is going out again, do you suppose something is wrong with he and Kate?” Blair asked worriedly. 

“There better not be anything wrong with he and Kate. She’s the best thing that ever happened to him and he better not fuck it up.” Jim stood by his lover and watched as Jalen drove off the ranch. 

“Where do you suppose he’s going every night? And why do you think Kate hasn’t said anything to us about it?” Blair wondered aloud. 

Jim kissed his lover and said, “Maybe because she’s trying to work things out by herself. She probably doesn’t want us to take sides, although, I’d be on her side any day of the week.” 

“Wait a minute Jim. If Jalen wasn’t happy anymore with Kate, you would want him to stay with her and be miserable?” Blair couldn’t believe the logic Jim used sometimes. 

“If he’s not happy, he needs to work on it, not ignore the whole thing and go out. In fact, I’m going to go into town and see what he’s doing.” Jim grabbed his jacket and started for the door. 

“Jim, don’t push your son out of our lives. We love him and don’t want him leaving.” Blair didn’t want the family to break up in any way. 

“I’ll be back after awhile.” Jim kissed Blair and left. 

@@@

In town, Jalen was having a good time, drinking beer and playing pool with some guys his age. He didn’t even see Jim when he walked in the door. He also didn’t see him before he started flirting with the waitress that worked there. Here name was Sally. Everyone knew her and liked her. But Jalen acted like he really liked her. Jim was one pissed off daddy by the time he walked up to Jalen. 

“Can I talk to you outside?” Jim asked as quietly as he could. 

“Dad, I’m right in the middle of a pool game. Can’t it wait?” Jalen said drunkenly. 

“This is your old man? Wow, he doesn’t look old enough for you to be his son.” Sally said sweetly, flirting with Jim this time. 

“Jalen, come on outside, I need to talk to you.” Jim started to pull him towards the door and Jalen pulled away. 

“You can’t make me go back home if I don’t want to. You can’t make me stay with Kate if I’m sick of her, and I am. I’m so tired of the same thing, day in and day out. I’m too fucking young to be stuck home with two babies and a wife. And nothing you say is going to change my mind.” Jalen was standing close to Jim, just daring his dad to punch him. 

“Give me your truck keys.” Jim demanded. 

“I don’t have to if I don’t want to.”

“Fine, I’ll call Simon and have them watching for you to leave. I won’t have you driving drunk and killing someone on the way home.”

Sally walked up and said, “Are you still going to stay at my place tonight, Jalen?”

“Yeah, I am.” Jalen took his keys out and gave them to his dad and walked away. Jim never wanted to smack the shit out of someone as badly as he did right then. But he couldn’t force Jalen to love Kate and he had to admit that this whole thing was pretty strange. 

The more Jim thought about Jalen and Sally, the more pissed off he became. He walked up to Jalen and said, “You’re fired. Clear your things out of the house tomorrow and I don’t want you back at the ranch again.” Jim turned on his heel and stormed out of the place. 

Jalen caught up with him and said, “Wait a minute. You don’t like my life choices, so you’re firing me? You’re just tossing me aside because I’m unhappy with Kate?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing. You’re acting like an idiot and I don’t want you around Kate or the babies. You might be my son, but right now, I’m not ready to admit that to anyone. You piss me off, Jalen. You’ve got a wonderful wife who is beautiful and who would do anything for you and you’re ready to just throw it all away. And what about the babies? Do you even care about them?”

“Yes, I care about them, I’m just sick of everything right now. I need a break. How about if I take a few weeks off and then come back a changed man?” Jalen asked. 

“Jalen, why would Kate want to take you back after you’ve been fucking around on her for three weeks? Does she seem stupid to you? She’s going to dump your ass, I can tell you that right now.” Jim was getting angrier by the moment. 

“You always take her side, don’t you? Did she tell you that she doesn’t have sex with me anymore? I bet she didn’t mention that, did she? I don’t think she really ever loved me anyhow.” Jalen spat out. 

Before Jim could think, he slapped Jalen across the face. “Maybe it’s because she’s exhausted from working and taking care of the babies. Maybe you don’t act interested anymore. Maybe you’re sending out mixed signals and she doesn’t know what to do. But don’t you ever say she didn’t love you, because she adores you. Anyone can see it. Except you. You sleep with Sally and your marriage will be over, Jalen, and there is no going back for a do-over.” Once again, Jim walked away from Jalen before he hit him again. Jim couldn’t believe he slapped his son, let alone in public, but he didn’t know what else to do. 

“Wait up, dad. If I ride home with you, will you let me keep my job?” Jalen almost begged. 

“You’re worried about your job, but not your family. What is wrong with this picture? I would die before I gave up Dakota.” Jim said coldly. 

“Why? You gave up on me.” Jalen walked away this time and Jim caught up with him and said, “What are you talking about? I’ve never given up on you.”

“Bullshit, you fired me and told me to get my stuff out of the house and never come back to the ranch again. You gave up on me.”

Jim hung his head for a moment and softly said, “I’m sorry. I can’t fire you because of this, and I won’t but that doesn’t mean I gave up on you. I was only pissed off. I can’t believe you’re going to sleep with Sally when you have a wife at home that is there for you.”

“You aren’t listening, dad. She doesn’t want to have sex. We haven’t had sex in months. Not since Savannah and William have come into our lives.” Jalen looked very sad. 

“Wait a moment… You’re saying that you haven’t had sex in the last 10 months?” Jim was shocked. 

“That’s what I’m saying. I don’t think she loves me anymore.” Jalen had decided this to be true before it actually came out of his mouth. 

“Do the babies sleep all night long?” Jim asked. 

“I have no idea. I don’t hear them once I’m asleep.”

“And you never thought to ask her why she didn’t want sex?” Jim was in shock again. 

“I asked her one night and she said she was too tired. After that she just kept saying no, so I figure she doesn’t want me anymore.” Jalen looked a little lost. 

“I still can’t believe you were going to stay the night at Sally’s. I don’t know how to tell you this, but she sleeps with anyone.” Jim said matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah, well at least she wants me. That’s more than I can say for my wife.” Jalen turned and walked back towards the pool hall. 

“Jalen, I’m sorry I slapped you. Do whatever you want, you’re a grown man. You know what you’re doing. If you want to fuck some slut instead of your wife, go do it. Just don’t come crying to me when your wife divorces you and takes the kids with her. Because she will. Kate won’t put up with this shit, Jalen.” Jim just stood there waiting for Jalen to yell at him. 

“I’ll be at work in the morning and I’ll move my things out of the house as soon as possible.” Jalen said calmly. 

“Jalen, think about what you are doing. Why not give it a few more weeks and see if you can work things out. Can’t you do that?”

“Dad, she doesn’t want me anymore, she’s made it perfectly clear. I’ll see the babies on the weekends and move into town. If I still have a job, that is.”

“Yes, you still have a job, but I don’t approve of what you are doing. Please don’t sleep with that Sally person.”

Jalen sighed and said, “Fine, I’ll ride home with you, but I don’t want you pushing me around in front of Kate.”

Jim smiled and said, “Will you try and work things out?”

“I’ll talk to her and tell her how I feel, but that doesn’t mean that things will go well, as much as you want it to, sometimes things just weren’t meant to be.” Jalen walked over to Jim’s truck and got in. 

Jim walked around to the driver’s side and sighed before he got in. This wasn’t going to be pretty, he could already tell. 

The drive home was a quiet one, both men had a lot of thinking to do. When Jim dropped Jalen off he hoped that he and Kate would actually talk, but doubted it. Now he had to go home and tell Blair. Blair loved Jalen so much and would hate to see things break up the family and a divorce does just that. 

@@@

“Kate, you and I need to talk.” Jalen began. 

“Yes, we do. I’m sorry I’ve been so withdrawn lately, but I’m exhausted. I don’t know what to do about it. It would help if you helped with the twins, helped with any of the cooking or cleaning up or even doing the laundry. I do it all, Jalen.” Kate was on the verge of tears. 

“I don’t want to have to do that after I’ve worked all day long. You might want to, but I don’t.” Jalen was on the offensive now and he didn’t like the feeling at all. 

“Well, there’s a difference, Jalen, I don’t have a choice. I have to take care of the babies, clean the house and do the cooking and laundry. If I didn’t, it would just pile up. Can you imagine anyone coming over and seeing our house filthy?”

“Kate, I’m going to get a place in town. I just don’t think this is working out and my dad said I could keep my job, if I decided to leave.” Jalen wasn’t even thinking about the pain he was inflicting on Kate at the moment. He was only thinking about himself.

“Jalen, is this because I haven’t been in the mood for sex? You need to grow up, Jalen. I’m tired, I’m sad and I’m lonely, but I still manage to take care of our children. Did you even think about them? And what about while you’re in town? Is it to help you think, or so that you can fuck someone?” Kate was shouting by this time, waking the babies in the process. 

“This is what I’m talking about. We never have a decent discussion, you always fly off at the handle and tell me what to do. I’m going to have some me time and then we’ll talk about if we’re going to stay together or not.”

Kate just stood there with tears rolling down her face. “Go stay at your dad’s house. You’re not welcome in my home anymore. And I don’t care if you ever come to see the babies. They’re better off with the people here on the ranch who love them. Get your things and get out. I never want to see you again.”

“This is what I knew you would do. You’re such a bitch sometimes, Kate. And it drives me nuts.” Jalen started to go to the bedroom and pack a suitcase. 

“On second thought, fuck packing, just get out. I’ll throw your things out in the front yard in the morning. Now get out and stay out.” Kate was yelling at the top of her lungs by this time. 

“Fine, I’m gone, but don’t you whine to my dad about this because you’re the one that didn’t want to work things out.”

Still screaming, Kate said, “Work things out? You don’t want to work things out, you only want things to go your way. You don’t even care about the babies. You never have.”

“Bullshit, I love those babies. Don’t say I don’t care about them.” Jalen was finally getting a little worked up about something. 

“Get out, now.” Kate pointed to the door and Jalen stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He could hear Kate crying and the babies crying as he walked away. 

@@@

Jim told Blair all about the conversation he had with Jalen and everything that had transpired. 

“So you think they’ll break up?” Blair asked Jim. 

“Looks to me like Jalen doesn’t want to really work on it at all. He’s acting like a spoiled brat and it’s too bad. He’s going to lose his family over this?” Jim said sadly. 

“Jim, we can’t just toss him aside because he doesn’t love Kate.” Blair was trying to be the voice of reason. 

“No, but I’m not going to like him much for a long while.” Jim said and then cocked his head. “Jalen is here.”

Jim went and opened the door and said, “What’s wrong?”

“No really, I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Jalen said very sarcastically. 

“I just asked what was wrong, that means, why are you here? What happened?” Jim explained. 

“She tossed me out. She’s such a bitch sometimes. I know you don’t think so, but you don’t have to live with her.” 

“Jalen, don’t call Kate a bitch.” Blair said softly. 

“I knew you two would take her side. I just knew it.” Jalen was acting like a two year old. 

“As a matter of fact, your pop was reminding me not to push you away, because he’s so wild about you, so watch your big fat mouth, young man.” Jim was pissed. 

“We all need to stay calm and remember there will be no name calling. That never helped anything.” Blair started the conversation. 

“Dad, just tell me if I can spend the night or not. Otherwise I’ll hitch into town and get my vehicle. I’m tired and I have to work in the morning.” Jalen said coldly. 

“Funny, you weren’t thinking about work while you were in town, were you? You weren’t thinking about your two babies either. Are you thinking about them now?” Jim asked just as coldly. 

“Okay, let’s sit down and discuss this like adults, Jalen. Sit down, Jim, stop glaring at your son. You know you’re wild about him, just not the things he does sometimes. Now Jalen, did you talk to Kate at all tonight about fixing things up?” Blair was being the smart one, because someone had to be. 

“I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t listen and then she started bitching about how I don’t help with housework, I don’t help with the babies, I don’t help with laundry and I don’t do any cooking. Like I need that shit.” Jalen plopped down on the sofa and tried to relax, although his father glaring at him, didn’t help with that much. 

“So you don’t help her with anything?” Jim asked. 

“Hey, I work hard all day long on the range, I don’t want to have to take care of that shit when I get home. That’s her thing, not mine.” Jalen sounded a lot like a 15 year old child instead of a 20 something kid. 

“Did you ever wonder if she wanted something different too? She might have been tired of it too, but she had no choice in the matter. She had to work all day, clean the house, do the laundry and take care of the babies and did it all by herself. No wonder she’s tired, Jalen.” Even Blair was losing his patience with the young man. 

Jim looked over at his son and saw himself at 25. He had been selfish and a prick at that age, what did he expect different from Jalen. “Jalen, you’re going to regret this day for the rest of your life. You’re not always going to be this young and want different things. One of these days those babies are going to be saying Daddy and crying for you and you won’t be there. Do you really want to miss out on that? You’re just growing up and it takes time, but you need to help with things. We can help you both too. Once a week, we can take the twins so that you have a little Jalen and Kate time, it would help take the pressure off of both of you. What do you think about that?” Jim offered. 

“I think it sounds great, but I don’t think that Kate loves me anymore.” Jalen looked very sad. 

“Don’t be silly, she adores you. Everyone else can see it.” Blair said quickly. 

“That’s what my dad said earlier, but I don’t see it.” 

“Call her right now and see if you can go over and talk to her. Don’t start the conversation with, this is what you’ve done wrong, start it with I’d like to have you to myself sometimes. I’m selfish, I know, but I want you more than you’re willing to give me. I hope we can change that.” Jim loved being able to give Jalen advice, hoping he would take it and run with it. 

“Let me call her right now and talk to her and see if I can go over and visit with her. I like the sounds of that, Dad.” Jalen pulled his cell out and dialed Kate quickly and heard a sad and tired voice answer, “Hello?”

“Kate, I was wondering if I could come over and we could talk, I mean really talk. There are some things I would like to say and I would like you to hear.” Jalen felt like this might be his last chance at fixing this. He needed to work on it. 

“Come on over, it’s your house too. I had no right to throw you out. I’m sorry.” Kate said sadly. 

“I’ll be down in a few minutes. Are the twins asleep?” Jalen wondered aloud. 

“Yes, I got them back to sleep.”

“I’ll be right down. Thank you for letting me talk to you again.” Jalen closed his cell and walked to the front door. “Dad and Pop, I’ll try my best and see if we can’t work things out.”

“Good luck, Jalen. We love both of you.” Blair said as he hugged his son goodbye. 

Jim hugged him next and said, “Remember what I said about making time for you and Kate. It’s important. Grampa Ellison would be glad to keep the twins also, so you can ask for his help too.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Jim stood in the doorway, arm around Blair as they watched their son walk over to his house. 

Jim was the first to speak. “I hope they can work things out, because it’s time for Jalen to do some growing up.”

“They both need to work things out, Jim. And let’s hope they do it tonight. I mean work things out.”

@@@

Kate looked in the mirror and said to herself, “You look like shit. Why would he want to come back to someone that looks this old and tired?”

She didn’t know Jalen was standing outside the doorway when she asked it and he answered, “Because I’m in love with you. I’d rather be with you than with anyone, but I need your attention sometimes. Not all of the time, but some of it. I’m going to help you with the house and the babies from now on and we’re going to get a sitter now and then and go out and have fun like we used to. I miss that, don’t you?”

She went into his arms and started to cry. “I love you so much, Jalen. And I figured that you found someone that looked a hell of a lot better than I do. And I wouldn’t have blamed you a bit. I’ve been so tired that I couldn’t make myself get interested in sex or anything else. But I’m willing to work on all of this if you are. I don’t want a divorce. I want us to be together forever and I want us to watch our babies grow together. I love you, babe.”

“I love you too. I need to tell you something. I was ready to do something really stupid tonight if my dad hadn’t stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I was thinking about spending the night with another woman. I’m so, so sorry, Kate.” He kissed her found a very willing partner. 

“No one gets you, Jalen, except me and I don’t share.” Kate led him into their bedroom and began to undress him. 

“This is going to be so good, baby.” Jalen said as he undressed his beautiful wife. Both of them knew that it wasn’t going to be smooth sailing, but at least they were both willing to work on it. 

@@@

Up the road, Jim smiled and said, “They’re working on things as we speak.”

“Don’t listen to them, Jim. That’s damn rude. So are they finally having sex?” Blair laughed. 

“Yes, they are, but I stopped listening as soon as they got to the bedroom. I’m not a voyeur. Or maybe I am. Who knows?” Jim pulled his partner up the stairs after he locked up everything for the night. 

“Oh are we going to have some fun too?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“I’ve been thinking about sucking your cock for the last two days and damn it, I’m going to.” Jim sounded like a man on a mission. 

Blair flew up the stairs and got undressed in record time. Jim just smiled and followed, knowing he would make Blair happy for another night in their lives. Everyone had to work on things, not just Jalen and Kate. It was important to have me and us time. 

Things would work out for everyone because that’s what they did at Carter Ranch. No break-ups in families allowed. Jim and Blair were there to enforce the rules.

Jalen was going to find out how hard life is with two children and he would learn to be more accepting of Kate’s moods from then on. He was a good man, just not quite grown up yet. But almost there. 

 

The end


	40. Things We Teach

Jim was in the shower, relaxing a little bit after a hard morning on the range, when he heard Dakota say, “I hate you” to Blair. Jim couldn’t believe this was coming out of the mouth of their sweet little girl. In fact, lately she had become quite the little mouth. Jim wondered if Megan was having the same trouble with Jensen, he would have to ask her. 

He got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed and could hear Dakota’s cries from the bathroom. Someone wasn’t a happy camper and for a change it was Blair having to do the disciplining. He walked down the stairs and Dakota saw him immediately and said, “Daddy, can I get out now? I’ll be good.”

“No, you stay there until Papa says you can get out.” Jim tried not to look at the sad little face peering over at him. She let out a blood curdling scream and yelled, “I hate you too.”

“That does it, Dakota. You are going up to your room and staying there for fifteen minutes. “ Blair grabbed her and began to pull her to the stairs. She was screaming and kicking the entire way. “You want to help me here, Jim?”

“No Daddy, don’t beat me.” Dakota screamed. 

Jim was floored. He had never even thought of beating his child and wouldn’t start now. Why was she saying that? What was going on? 

“Blair, hang on, I want to talk to her.” Jim suggested and hoped he wasn’t undermining Blair’s authority. 

Blair then began to drag a limp Dakota over to the sofa and plopped her down as hard as he could. Blair couldn’t remember a time he was madder than this. And she was only four. What was puberty going to be like? 

Jim calmed her crying down finally and said, “Dakota, what is wrong? Talk to Daddy and Papa.”

“I want my Daddy.” She cried miserably and held her arms out for Jim to take her. Jim took a step forward and Blair said, “Not a chance.”

Dakota began the screaming again, driving the Sentinel about up the wall and said, “I hate you, Papa.”

“Do you wonder where all this I hate you is coming from?” Blair wondered out loud. 

“Eberone hates you.” She screamed even louder, if that was at all possible. 

“Dakota, I love you very much.” Blair said softly when she calmed down a little bit. “I don’t know why you are saying you hate me, but I want you to tell me why you hate the things I’m doing.”

“You’re mean.” She said sniffing loudly, getting a little bit of sympathy from Jim as she looked over at him. 

Blair walked over to Jim and whispered, “I need you to stay with me on this. Don’t make her think that we don’t agree.”

“Okay…” Jim agreed half-heartedly. 

“Why am I mean, Miss Kota?” Blair asked. 

“You make me clean my room and read a book every day. No one else has to do this. But you make me and I don’t like doing it.” Dakota looked to see if she was making Jim feel bad. Instead she saw a very angry looking Daddy. 

“Dakota, you can’t hate someone just because they make you clean your room. Did Papa mess your room up?” Jim asked. 

“No…” Dakota answered honestly. 

“Then who do you think should clean it up?” Jim asked. 

“I think kids should just play. I never get to play.” Dakota sat down on the floor and stuck her lip out looking a lot like a pouting Blair. 

Jim had to turn away so he didn’t laugh. It wouldn’t be good to laugh at this juncture. “Kids can just play once they clean up their rooms and read every day. That’s important to me and Papa. You have to know how to read before you start school. We’re just trying to help make you smarter and smarter every year.” Jim explained to his little girl. 

“Maybe I don’t wanna be smart. Maybe I wanna just play.” Dakota kicked her foot at Blair and almost hit him. 

“Listen, little lady, you ever try and kick Papa again, I’m going to give you a good spanking.”

The screaming started up once again and Blair said, “All right, talking is over, now it’s time for a time-out. Fifteen minutes in your chair, in your room.” This time he grabbed her but she was ready and she went running up the stairs to her room yelling, I hate both of you, all the way.

Once Blair came back downstairs, he went into the kitchen and called Nancy up to see if she was having trouble. 

“Hello?” Nancy said on the third ring. 

“Nancy, this is Blair. I was wondering if Dakota has been giving you fits at the center lately. She’s being a monster and Jim and I aren’t sure what to do about it.” Blair explained. 

“She might need some extra time with the two of you. You’ve been spending a lot of time with the twins lately and with Jalen, while he had the problems he was having. I think she just needs to go outside, get some fresh air and walk with her Daddy’s.” 

Blair smiled and said, “We’ll do that today. She won’t be coming in, so that we can spend more time with her.” 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. And they never mean the awful things they say. She’s only four after all and still too young to realize that you and Jim are the best things in her life.” Nancy hoped that Blair understood what she was saying. 

“Thank you, Nancy. I’ll talk to you later on today. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Blair hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face. Jim had heard everything and wondered why he was smiling; they still had a problem with Dakota. 

“Chief, you wanna explain to me why you’re suddenly happy?”

“Because she wants to be with us more, Jim. She’s not pushing us away; she just doesn’t know how to ask for more time. We’re going to take her out to the meadow today and have a picnic. How does that sound?” Blair asked as he started up the stairs. 

“Won’t that be like rewarding her bad behavior?” Jim asked. 

“We’ll try this and see if it helps. If it doesn’t, then we’re going to have to get some help, because I don’t know what else to do.” Blair walked up to Dakota’s room and knocked on the door. He opened up the door to a still crying little girl and said, “How would you like to go on a picnic with me and Daddy?”

She stopped crying and said, “Today?”

“Yes, today. We’re going to get everything ready and go out to the lovely meadow that you used to love to go and run in. Does this sound good to you?”

Dakota threw herself into Blair’s arms and said tearfully, “I love you, Papa. I don’t hate you ever.”

“From now on if you want to spend time with us, you have to ask us, don’t throw a tantrum and get mad. Just talk to us, okay?” 

“Okay. Can I help make the picnic?”

Blair lifted her up and carried her down the stairs and said, “You can help make the food, honey. We would love the help, wouldn’t we, Daddy?”

“Yes, how do peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches sound for the picnic?” Jim asked Dakota. 

“That’s my favorite. Papa said I get to help make the food.” Dakota was bouncing just like Blair did when he was excited making Jim smile big time. 

They went into the kitchen and made the food for the picnic and got drinks ready and put them into the picnic basket and before long, they were ready to go. 

Jim drove his SUV to the meadow that Blair had spoken of. It was truly lovely at this time of year. It was going to be a perfect day for a picnic that was for sure. 

When they unpacked the blankets, picnic basket and chairs, they walked over and made a nice place to have their picnic. Jim set everything up and got it all ready, but he had Dakota help him with almost everything, so that she felt important. When they were done, Dakota asked Blair to chase her when she tapped him on the arm. “You’re it.” She said. 

The game was on. Jim and Blair took turns running after their daughter for the next two hours. Then they stopped, relaxed on the blanket and started to have their picnic lunch. Dakota was thrilled with all of the attention. 

After lunch, Dakota went and pick wild flowers for a while and Jim got the digital camera out and took pictures of her for her baby book. This was indeed a day to be remembered. They had all had a blast, not just Dakota. Jim and Blair needed this time alone with their daughter as much as she wanted to be with them. 

When they packed up for the day, Dakota said she didn’t want to go, but Jim said, “Dakota, we’ll come again another day. Daddy and Papa are tired now, we’re old. We have to go and have a nap at the house.”

Dakota laughed all the way to the SUV, because her Daddy’s needed a nap more than she did. 

As they drove home, Blair said, “Dakota, when you need to spend more time with us, what are you going to do from now on?”

“I’m going to ask you and Daddy if you want to go on a picnic again. This was fun. Thank you, Papa and Daddy.” She blew them both kisses from the back seat and before long she was sound asleep. 

“We have to remember that she’s still a little girl and needs her Daddy’s attention. We do spend an awful lot of time with the Grand-babies and with Jalen. It takes a lot away from Kota. And it’s not fair. So we need to watch from now on, all right?” Blair asked. 

“You got it, Papa. And if you’re a good boy, you’ll get something at the house when Kota is sleeping.” Jim smiled over at his love and smelled the pheromones in the air right away. Blair was one horny husband. Jim was very grateful for that. 

They drove up and unloaded the SUV and got Kota carried upstairs and put in her bed for the rest of her nap. Jim was unpacking the picnic basket when Blair stood in the doorway and whispered, “I’m ready now.”

Jim let everything drop and went running after his love. He chased him all the way up stairs and into their room. He stopped, shut the door and locked it. They didn’t need to be interrupted. Both men stripped as quickly as possible and jumped on the bed naked. 

Jim got between Blair’s legs and began to kiss his way up as he went. He kissed, licked and sucked all the way up to Blair’s cock. Blair was trying not to make too much noise, because he sure didn’t want to wake Miss Kota up, but at the same time, he was being driven insane with need. 

“I’m going to come without you, if you don’t join me soon.” Blair said breathlessly. Jim continued to loosen his lover up and then moved up and began to kiss him eagerly as he got ready to enter his favorite place. 

“Come on, Jim. Fuck me already.” Blair whispered and Jim did exactly that. He entered slowly and smoothly so that he wouldn’t hurt his lover. Before long both of them were moaning and panting as quietly as they could. As Blair got closer and closer to coming, he tossed his head back and groaned as he came explosively. That’s all it took for Jim. He had three more strokes and he was coming making almost the same groan. 

Once they could breathe again, Jim pulled out slowly and cleaned both of them up. They put their boxers on, opened up the door and then decided to take a nice long nap as long as their daughter would allow them to sleep. 

@@@

That evening while Jim was making dinner, he could hear Dakota reading a book to Papa. Jim was pleased; she was only four and could read pretty well. After she read her book, she had to clean up her room and she didn’t even complain. Jim called them down for dinner and they ate dinner talking about what a great day they had had. 

As Dakota was helping Jim load the dishwasher, Jalen came to the front door. Dakota said, “Now you won’t pay attention to me any more.”

“Dakota, we have to pay attention to all of you. Not just you and not just Jalen. We need to take turns, but if Daddy acts like he’s paying too much attention to Jalen, then you just tell me about it and I’ll see if I can’t fix it. Okay?” Jim asked smiling. 

“The next time we go to the meadow, can we take Jensen? She said her Momma and Daddy pay way too much attention to baby Samuel.” 

Jim smiled at how honest children were. “That sounds good to me. That way you both can have some extra attention the next time. We love Jensen too.”

Jalen came in the kitchen and hugged his dad and then picked his little sister up and threw her in the air. Kota laughed and squealed with delight and Jim realized that things would be all right, they just needed to pay more attention to what was going on around them. 

As Jim and Kota walked Jalen to the front door, Jim realized he was a very lucky man. He had more in his life than a person deserved to. And he planned on thanking the good Lord the next time he had a free moment. 

Life was indeed good. 

Family was even better. 

 

The end


	41. Another Baby to Welcome

Jim and Blair’s phone rang at 3:00 in the morning and Jim almost fell out of bed trying to answer it before it woke up Dakota. 

“Ellison…” He growled. 

Steven was on the line and said, “Jim, I wanted to tell you that Liz had the baby tonight. Well, this morning and I couldn’t wait to call. I already called Dad and woke him up. He’s healthy and big. He weighed 9 pounds 7 ounces. Liz told me we had better be happy with one, because she’s not giving me another one.”

Jim laughed and said, “They say that when they’re in pain. The next couple of years will make things look differently.”

Blair grabbed the phone and said, “So is Jake cute?”

Steven laughed and said, “Yes, he looks a lot like his mom, so he’s very cute. We’re wild about him and can’t wait for you all to see him too.”

“We’ll be up in the morning to see them, okay?” Blair asked. 

“That’ll be great; she can’t wait to show him off. He’s a keeper.” Steven said joyfully. 

Jim grabbed the phone back and said, “We’ll see all three of you in the morning, all right?”

“Sounds good to me, Jim. Thanks for being here for me.” Steven answered. 

Jim hung up the phone and pulled Blair into his arms to go back to sleep. Blair was bouncing in the bed and finally said, “I can’t sleep now. I’m too excited about Jake.”

Jim knew of only one way to calm his lover down and that was to give him a mind blowing, blow-job. So he did just that. Not long after that Blair was snoring softly and dead to the world. Jim smiled and joined him in sleep. 

[[[[[]]]]]

Jim called William the following morning to see if he wanted to go see his new grandson. 

“Dad, would you like to go with us to see baby Jake?” Jim asked excitedly. 

William was just as excited and answered, “That would be terrific. I can’t wait to see him. Are you bringing a camera, or should I?”

“Blair has one all ready to go. He already took Dakota up to Nancy’s house and we’re ready to go as soon as you are.”

“I bought a beautiful baby photo album for Liz and Steven, so they can put the photo’s in it right away. Wait until you see it, Jimmy. It’s lovely.” William was just too excited. 

Jim covered the phone up and said, “Blair, do we have anything for baby Jake?”

Blair smiled and said, “Not to worry, I have a bag full of presents for all of them. I’ll run up and get them now.”

Jim uncovered the phone again and said, “We have presents too.”

“Did you have to ask Blair, Jimmy?” William asked, laughing. 

“But of course.” Jim answered, laughing as well. 

“I’m ready, whenever you boys are done fooling around.” William teased. 

Jim coughed and said, “We’ll be in front of your place in just a second.” Jim got off the phone and said to Blair, “My dad is getting weirder by the day. I swear, he’s getting a sense of humor and everything. It’s past weird.”

“Stop complaining. Are we ready to go and pick up the old man?” Blair took his turn at teasing this time. 

“Make sure and tell him that when you see him, all right?” Jim teased back. 

“Oh yeah, like I’m going to say that to your father. Let’s get out of here so we can see baby Jake.” Blair bossed and Jim followed the orders. 

[[[[[]]]]]

William looked through the glass and said, “Do you see him yet? I want to see this precious baby.”

Jim smiled and pointed to the baby clear in the back and said, “There he is. He wants to be away from the crowd, not like his dad at all.” Jim laughed and so did William. 

The nurse walked out and asked which baby they wanted to see. Jim told her and she brought Jacob Steven Ellison up to the window for them to see. 

“He takes after his dad; he has a lot of hair.” Blair said. 

“Thanks.” Jim pouted. 

“Well, Steven has a lot more hair than you do, you can’t help that. You must have taken after your mother’s family and Steven took after your dad. Look at all of the hair he has.” Blair explained. 

“I know, I know. I have to hear about my dad looking like my brother all the time.” Jim fussed. 

William was ignoring both of them and just watching his new baby grandson. He was beautiful and he did have a lot of hair. William could see both parents in the baby already. He was a lovely child. 

“Dad, you haven’t said a word, are you all right?” Jim asked. 

“I’m fine; I’m busy watching my newest grandchild. I adore them you know?” William looked over at Jim and Blair with tear filled eyes. 

Jim went over and hugged his dad and said, “I’m a little overwhelmed here myself.”

Blair kept looking at the baby and said, “He looks like a baby Jake doesn’t he?”

Both Jim and William started to laugh. Jim asked, “What does a baby Jake look like?”

Blair pointed at Jake and smiled and said, “Just like this.”

“Dakota and Jalen are going to be thrilled to have a new baby in the family.” Jim said seriously. 

Blair looked at Jim sideways and said, “Are you talking about our Dakota? Miss I’m Grampa’s angel?”

“Well, a few things will change, but nothing major. My dad still will think she’s an angel, so that will stay the same.” Jim said with a smile. 

They finally gave up looking at the baby, so they could go and see Liz and Steven. They walked in and gave huge hugs and pats on the back to both of them. 

“He’s beautiful.” Blair said. 

Liz was tired, but still found energy to smile. “Thank you, Blair. We love him to pieces already. He’s a really good baby, so far. Doesn’t fuss much at all.”

“I’m glad to hear it; you both deserve the best in life.” Jim said happily. 

Steven handed candy cigars out to all three of them and they laughed when they saw them. “What, we don’t get the real thing?” William asked laughing. 

“Not if I want to sleep in my own bed again.” Steven kidded his wife. 

“He had his pictures done this morning already. Do you believe it?” Liz asked. 

Blair bounced and pulled out his camera and said, “Guess what time it is?”

Liz hid her face and said, “Oh no, not yet. Wait till I get home and feel like a human being again. I’m so tired right now, I can’t even think.”

Blair ignored her totally and started taking pictures of the family right and left. Liz looked over at Jim and said, “Does he ever listen to you?”

Jim smiled and said, “Not too often, but I don’t like to complain because he’s so cute.” Blair came over and gave his lover a kiss at that moment and took a picture of the two of them himself. 

“Chief, do you honestly think that picture is going to come out?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Who cares, I’m having fun. I love the family stuff. I’m so glad you let me be part of it.” Blair took more pictures much to the dismay of Liz. 

William pulled the camera away from Blair and said, “Let me get some pictures of you and Steven and you and Jim. You are part of the family, so we want you in some of these.”

Blair just beamed with pride as he stood beside Steven and smiled like crazy. Steven couldn’t help but smile too, whatever Blair had, it was contagious. 

“When do you get to come home?” William asked. 

“Tonight…” Steven said still smiling for the camera. 

“Good, when will you be up to bringing little Jake over to my house? I’m having a party for him and I have something to tell everyone.”

“Are you getting married?” Jim asked. 

“That’s not the news.” William assured him. “We’ve discussed marriage but neither of us are in a rush at our age.”

Steven stood by his father and asked, “So what’s going on? Nothing is wrong is it?”

William almost laughed as his worry wart son and said, “No, nothing is wrong. Everything is right. I’ve just got some news for everyone that has a child in my life.”

“You mean, like everyone at the ranch?” Blair asked. 

William smiled and said, “Exactly. I want everyone there to hear the news.”

Liz almost laughed and said, “I don’t do surprises well, so how about the day after tomorrow?”

“Does that give you enough time to rest up? We don’t want you doing too much.” William worried. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine by then. Hell, I’m almost fine now.” Liz said seriously. 

Steven glanced over at her and said, “That’s not what you said awhile ago.”

“Well awhile ago, it really hurt. The pain is almost gone now. I’m fine.” Liz pulled her husband in for a quick kiss and everyone smiled in the room. 

Suddenly Liz yawned and Jim said, “There is our cue to get this show on the road. We’ll see you day after tomorrow at Dad’s then.” 

“Wait, we didn’t give them our presents.” Blair picked his bags up and almost threw them at Jim. “Chief, they can open them when we’re gone, okay? She’s tired, I can tell.”

“Blair, I’ll wait until you come over to the house and open them then, if that would make you feel better.” Liz suggested. 

“No, you open them after you have your nap. And remember that everything can be returned that you don’t like.” Blair rushed over to Liz and hugged her hard and then walked out of the room. 

Liz and Steven asked, “Is he all right?”

“Yes, he’s just overcome with emotion and didn’t want to be a wuss in front of you. Be well, all three of you.” Jim kissed Liz and hugged Steven goodbye. 

William hugged both of them and told them he see them in two days. He knew that Liz was going nuts trying to figure it out. This made William all the happier about it. 

When they got into the SUV, Jim said, “Okay dad, tell us what’s going on. You have me worried now.”

William sighed and said, “It’s something good and it’s a surprise. And no I’m not getting married, so don’t ask again.”

The drive home was full of talk about how sweet the new baby was, but Jim and Blair were going crazy trying to figure out what William was up to. 

[[[[[]]]]]

When Jacob was two days old, he made his first trip out to the ranch. When he arrived everyone was at Grampa Ellison’s house. The older children couldn’t wait to sit on the sofa and hold little Jacob in their laps. 

While Melanie was holding Jacob, Liz walked up to Jim and asked, “So do you know what this is about?”

“Not a clue. He asked everyone here though, so it’s not just family, it’s everyone. I mean he even invited Simon, Cassie and Jefferson.” Jim replied. 

“Well, I hope he’s all right.” Liz said worriedly. 

Jim hugged her and said, “He’s fine. He’s just going to do something for all of the kids, I would imagine.”

William looked around at all of the family members and their children and said, “I have a surprise for all of you and would like to share it with you now.”

Melanie said, “We get surprises when a baby is born?”

William said, “In a way. I’ve got a card for each of the parents here and inside the card is a check for all of the children’s college funds. I wrote the checks out for $100,000. for each child. I figure with interest in the years to come, that should pay for a fairly decent college. If not, you’ll know where I am and you can ask for more.”

Everyone started talking at once and no one understood what anyone was saying. Finally Jim whistled and got their attention. “Let’s go one at a time. Dad, are you sure you have enough for all of this? We have a lot of kids here.”

William almost laughed at his son not knowing how rich he was. “I have plenty and I wanted to share it with you all before I got too old. And by the way, I also gave college funds to Nancy’s children’s children. This will take away from the money you would get when I die, but I have all of you in my will anyhow. You mean the world to me. All of you.”

Jim hugged his dad, followed by Simon and then everyone just took turns hugging this generous man. Blair was still in shock, but managed to make it over there to hug him too. 

The day flew by and William ordered dinner at the Chinese restaurant and ordered enough for at least 100 people. When it came, they all ate and talked about colleges that their little ones could get into now. 

The night went quite quickly and everyone started to leave. Jim and Blair stayed to talk to William. They helped clean up the living room, dining room and kitchen and then they all sat down to catch their breath. “William, I can’t thank you enough for making sure that Dakota has a great chance in life. We’re so proud of you and you have to be the most generous man we’ve ever met.” Blair said quietly. 

William looked sad for a moment and said, “I wasn’t always this way, you can ask Jimmy about it. I wasn’t there for him growing up and I wanted to make it up to all of you.”

Jim hugged his dad again and whispered, “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Jimmy.” William held on to Jim for quite some time before he let him go. 

Blair decided to get back on track and said, “Are you still coming for dinner on Tuesday?”

William answered, “You know it. I can’t wait. Can I bring Nancy?”

Jim smiled as he answered, “You can bring anyone you like, anytime you like, Dad.”

Blair went and picked up Dakota from her little Elmo bed in the bedroom and they said goodnight. 

Everyone was sitting in their homes looking at the checks over and over again. They weren’t just checks; they were legal checks that couldn’t be used until the children were in college. So no one could use them but the ones that William had intended them for. 

They all called one another and talked about how wonderful it was to not have to worry so much about college and Jim could hear all of the families talking as they walked home. 

He looked at Blair carrying their sleeping angel and said, “They’re all in shock, but a good kind of shock. They’re telling the kids to add Grampa Ellison to the prayer list at night. So my dad might have it made after all. He wanted to get to heaven, you know?” 

Blair and Jim laughed quietly all the way up to their home. William was indeed a kind soul. He might have forgotten his way for awhile, but he found it and was back on track once again. 

Life was good. 

 

END PART 41


	42. Meaning

Every time I think I’m making progress—wham!—Life kicks my legs out from under me. 

Jim Ellison was thinking about life in general while he was working on the newest fence that had big holes in it. It was something that had to be fixed and fixed fast. It was his and Blair’s anniversary and where was he? Fixing the fence instead of shopping for a present. He didn’t even have a card and somehow he just knew that Blair would have both when he got up to the house later that afternoon. Sometimes it sucked to be Jim Ellison. 

Megan rode up to the fence and said, “You look like you lost your best friend or something. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yeah, there is. Could you run into town and get me an anniversary card that shouts me and Blair? And also maybe a nice gift, I have no ideas because my brain is cooked from the sun.” Jim hoped she would help him. 

“Jim, normally I don’t mind doing things for you, but how about if I take over here and you go do the shopping?” Megan suggested. 

“I hate shopping, Megan, and you know that.”

“Well I can give you some ideas, if you want them. He’d love a new set of kitchen knives because we were talking about it the other day. He said he wanted to get a really nice set, instead of buying another cheap one. And the card you can figure out all by yourself.” Megan smiled as she got down off of her horse and tied him off. 

“Knives for an anniversary present? Why don’t I just get him a vacuum? Geeze, he would hate me forever.” Jim explained. 

“Well then you’re on your own. Now give me the tools and you get busy. Don’t let Blair see you come home and take the SUV to go shopping, or he’ll know it’s for him.”

“Megan, he can see what’s going on, I’m just going to stop in and tell him I have some shopping to do.”

“Whatever, Jim. Just don’t whine to me when he gets his feelings hurt because you waited until the last day to go shopping.”

“Oh shit. Okay, I’ll borrow your car, he won’t notice me at your house, will he?” Jim almost begged. 

Megan smiled and said, “Now that’s a good idea. Here are the keys.” She handed them over and then said, “Drive him well.”

Jim look confused and asked, “Drive who well?” 

“My cars name is Charlie and he likes to be talked to while you drive him.”

Jim just looked at her like she was nuts and said, “You’re way out there, you do know that, right?”

Megan laughed as she began to repair the fence. Jim got on his horse and started for the stables. 

As Jim was riding, he was mumbling about not talking to Charlie. Everyone would laugh if they had heard his conversation with himself. 

>>

Once in Megan’s SUV, he took off for town to begin his day of shopping. He hated shopping. It was one of the things he dreaded most in any relationship. Gifts from Jim always sucked. He didn’t have a good enough imagination. He was going to have to start because last year, getting Blair a snow baby wasn’t the answer. Even though Blair acted like he loved it, it wasn’t what he wanted, Jim could tell. 

The first thing he hit when he got into town was the jewelry store, so he stopped by. They both had matching rings, so that was out. So he started looking at the men’s jewelry and came across a beautiful bracelet with wolves on it. It would be perfect. Jim had to have that and he’d have Blair’s name put on it in the middle and in the back, he’d put ‘forever yours, Jim’ and it would be perfect. Jim felt better about the gift than he expected to. 

“Can I help you, sir?” The salesman asked. 

Jim proceeded to tell him exactly what he wanted from him and asked how long it would take to have it inscribed. 

The salesman said, “I could have it done by tomorrow at 2, if that would work.”

Jim panicked and said, “I need it today.”

“Sir, I’m all alone today, so I can’t do it until I close.”

“What time do you close and would you be willing to open up for me to get it then?”

“No. I’m sorry, it can’t be done.”

“So you’re saying that anything I found in here would be worthless to me today, if it had to be inscribed?” Jim was getting angry at himself more than the store owner. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Tomorrow at two would be the soonest I could have it done.”

Jim started walking away and said, “Thanks for nothing.”

The man being somewhat angry at Jim’s attitude said, “You should have shopped before the last minute. Don’t blame me.”

Jim stormed out of the store and realized the owner was right, but it still pissed him off. 

The next store was a fine clothing shop and Blair had seen a nice shirt in there that he mentioned he liked, so Jim decided to get him that. He walked in and a woman said, “My name is Sally, can I help you?”

“Yes Sally, I need a shirt for a friend of mine. He saw it here about two weeks ago. There it is over there.” Jim walked over to the nice looking shirt and said, “Can I have this in a medium?”

“Oh I’m so sorry, sir. There is only large left, would you like one in large?”

“That would be great for me, but not for him.” Jim sighed and started to look and see if he saw another shirt almost like it. There was nothing that jumped out and said, “Buy me, buy me.”

Sally said, “Can I interest you in some nice jackets instead?”

“No thank you, Sally, I’ll try my next idea.” And just like that Jim stormed out of the store. Pissed off at the store and himself, once again. 

Jim went to the next shop and saw candles. That would work, candles always work for Blair. Jim walked in and asked for the three scents that Blair liked and the woman said, “We’re all out of those. Can I interest you in something else?”

“No, he only likes those three scents. Thanks anyhow.” Jim walked out of the store totally depressed. 

What in the hell was he going to get him. He was not going to get him knives and that’s all there was to it. Knives were like getting someone a vacuum. He couldn’t do that to Blair. 

The next shop was a bakery and he looked at their cakes and saw a beautiful Anniversary cake sitting in the case. 

"Excuse me, is that cake for sale or is it made for someone special?”

The woman behind the counter smiled and said, “It’s already bought and paid for, sir. Sorry.”

“Could you make a cake up quickly for an Anniversary?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“Our cake decorator took off for the day, so there won’t be anything new until tomorrow. Can you wait until tomorrow?” She asked nicely. 

Jim almost glared at her and said, “No, I needed it today. Thanks anyhow.” 

As he walked down the street he began to see how this anniversary was going to go. Sucky. 

The next store was a furniture store and Jim got an idea. Blair had wanted a curio cabinet for the living room and that would make an excellent gift. What were the chances of him not finding one today? He walked into the store and went right to the curio cabinets and started looking at them. They were a little more than he was expecting to pay, but it would be worth it to see the look on his love's face when it got delivered. 

Jim found the one that would go with their wood at the house and found a salesman. “I need a curio cabinet over here and I need it delivered today.”

“Well, you’re not having a good day then, sir, because the guy that delivers for us is out sick. It would have to be tomorrow.”

“You have got to be kidding?” Jim asked. 

“No, and this one you’re looking at is out of stock and this one says right here that it’s sold. See, the sign is right here.” The salesman explained. 

“I don’t believe my fucking luck. Thank you for your time.” Jim stormed out of another store. This wasn’t going the way he had planned. 

What the fuck am I going to get him now?

The next shop was a kitchen supplies store and Jim found himself looking at bakeware for Blair. BORING!

He then wandered by the knife section and saw a sign advertising the knives that Blair wanted. They were Hattori Professional Chef’s knives and the set was very nice looking, but holy Christ, the price was outrageous. Jim thought 799.00 for a set of knives and their case was a little too much to spend on an anniversary. He would have to find something else. It wasn’t that Jim couldn’t afford it, it was just too damn much money for a set of knives. 

Jim walked outside and looked down the street and saw a Hallmark shop. He would be sure to find something there. Something that jumped out and said, “Buy me, buy me.”

Jim walked in and hoped that he would find something special. He immediately saw the Snow Baby section and steered clear of that. Blair had looked at him like he had lost his marbles that last time he gave him one of those. 

Jim looked up and down each aisle and found nothing. So he decided to look for a card. 

Jim found a really simple card with one flower on it that said, Happy Anniversary and in the inside it said, “I can’t imagine loving anyone but you.”

He went and paid for it, before someone else bought that last one. That was the way his luck was going that day. He did feel like it was a card made for him to give to Blair. Simple and to the point. 

When he got done buying the card he went to the flower shop next door to see if he could have a delivery made that day. 

He walked up to the counter and said, “Is it too late to have something delivered today?”

The cheerful woman behind the counter smiled and said, “Yes, it is too late.”

“Even if I paid extra to have something sent?” Jim begged. 

“Our delivery person has gone home. Surely you know that it’s almost five o’clock, right?”

Jim looked at his watch and couldn’t believe it. “Could I get a dozen carnations and roses together to take with me?”

“I’m so sorry sir, but I’m closing out the register now.” She smiled at him, but he wasn’t buying it. She was the anti-christ and he knew it. 

“Thanks for nothing.” Jim mumbled and walked out the door. He walked back into the kitchen store and picked up the huge set of knives that Blair wanted in the first place and went to pay for it. Once it was paid for, he asked if they gift wrapped. 

“Usually we do, but we’re closing now.” The girl answered. 

“It’s an emergency. I need to have it at least in a gift box.” Jim wasn’t above begging by this time. 

The woman sighed and said, “Follow me and we’ll see if we can get something special for you to put it in.”

Jim followed her thinking that it was the first time, anything went right that day, when she said, “Oh oh. Looks like the gift boxes are all too small for it. I’m so sorry.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck…

“I’ll take it just like this. Never mind.” Jim walked out of the store and back to Megan’s SUV with one thought in mind. Please let Megan have some wrapping paper at her house.

>>

When he got to Megan’s house, he knocked on the door. She smiled when she saw the fancy knife set and said, “I’m so shocked that you bought it. They’re expensive, aren’t they?”

“There was nothing else to buy. Everything was out or couldn’t be delivered. It was a shopping day from hell. Please tell me you have anniversary wrapping paper.” Jim was exhausted from the day of working and shopping. 

“Sit down, Jim. Fill out your card and I’ll wrap this up for you.” 

Jim sat down and began to breathe easier again. Being around Megan had that effect on him. She was very laid back. 

He looked at the card and just sat there thinking. What in the hell do you write for a four year anniversary? He finally settled for ‘You are my life, I’m so glad you’re in it. I love you, Jim’ and closed the card. He put it in the envelope and wrote Blair on it. 

Megan came out with the box wrapped in flowery paper and Jim just stood there with his mouth hanging open. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Is this all right?” She finally asked. 

“Do you have any solid color paper?” Jim hoped. 

“No, I only have the sort with flowers and things like that. It’s fine, Jim. Stop worrying. Now get up to the house, Blair has been looking for you.” Megan pushed him out the door. 

Jim walked all the way up to their house and was almost out of breath by the time he got up to the door. Blair opened the door and smiled at him. 

“Happy Anniversary, Jim.” Blair pulled him in for a kiss.

“Happy Anniversary, Blair.” Jim kissed him again. 

Blair said, “Here let me take this and put it on the coffee table with your present.” Jim let him take it and smiled after him. God, he hoped this was going to be all right. 

Blair had made a wonderful meal, and informed Jim that Dakota was over with Grampa for the night. The night was all theirs. Jim hoped that Blair would still want to make love when he opened up his gift of knives. 

Blair noticed how quiet Jim was all night long and finally asked, “So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. Everything is right when it comes to you.” Jim answered. 

Blair kissed him and said, “You are such a sweet man. I love you.”

“You might not after you open your present. It’s not very romantic.” Jim said nervously. 

“I’m sure it’s fine, my gift for you isn’t romantic either, just something that means something to you. Gifts should be bought with meaning, not what you think it means for a celebration. If you bought something I will love, then it’s perfect.” Blair explained and kissed Jim again. 

They moved over to the sofa and Blair said, “Open your gift first. I can’t wait to see your face.”

Jim opened up the box and saw a new tool set that he had his eye on at Sears. He wanted it, but it was a little more than he had wanted to spend. So of course he loved it. He pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Thank you, I love it. I wouldn’t have bought it myself.”

“I know, that’s why I bought it for you.” Blair was pleased that the gift went over well. 

Jim opened the card inside the gift and smiled. Blair was so romantic sometimes. The outside said, ‘I still get stars in my eyes over you!’ and the inside said, “Happy Anniversary to the man I love more than life itself.’ Jim looked up into Blair’s eyes and saw the love and almost brought Jim to tears. 

“Thank you for loving me, Blair.”

“You are most welcome.”

“Now open your gift.” Jim said once again nervous. 

Blair opened the card first and smiled. He was thrilled that Jim picked out a card so special for him. He loved it and smiled at Jim and kissed him. 

“Open it. Open it.” Jim pushed him. 

Blair opened up the package and just sat there looking at it. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you got me this. I’ve wanted these forever. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” And just like that, he was on Jim’s lap kissing him and biting his neck. 

“So you don’t mind knives for an anniversary present?” Jim quietly asked. 

“I love it for an anniversary present, are you nuts? I’m in heaven right now. I can’t wait to use them. Thank you so much, babe.”

“I can’t wait to get you upstairs and naked. Care to take a shower with me?” Jim asked. 

Blair smiled, got off Jim’s lap and said, “I’d love to. Lead the way.”

They were both going to have a wonderful anniversary. 

Jim was going to have to remember to thank Megan for the great gift idea. 

Life was good. 

>>>>>>>>>


	43. Ten Bucks!

Jalen sat at the dining room table and watched his Dad and Pop argue in the kitchen. It sounded like it was getting more heated as the time went on. 

Blair yelled, “Oh yeah?”

Jim yelled back, “Yeah.”

So it was Blair’s turn to up the argument. “Ten bucks says you can’t go a day.”

Jim glared at him and answered, “You’re on.”

Jalen said, “Want to explain it to the son sitting here?”

Blair quickly answered, “Nope, we can’t explain anything to anyone or the bet's off.”

“Sorry, Jalen, your Pop says I can’t tell you why.” Jim walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. 

Poor Jalen was worried by this time and asked, “So are you guys going to break up over this?”

Jim went to say something and shut his mouth just as quickly. He didn’t say a word. Blair didn’t either. 

“This is part of the bet?” Jalen asked almost smiling. 

Blair said, “Jalen, we can’t talk about the bet or the bet's off. So would you like some breakfast while you’re here?”

Jim smiled and said, “You just lost the bet.”

“I did not. I just asked Jalen if he wanted breakfast. I ask him that almost every time he’s up here. Don’t I, Jalen?” Blair inquired. 

“Yup, you sure do. What’s going on you two?” Jalen couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Fine, the bet's back on. Now are you going to make breakfast or not?” Jim wondered aloud. 

Blair grumbled all the way into the kitchen, making Jim smile big time. 

“Kate wanted me to ask you two if you’d like to come for dinner tonight.” Jalen decided it would be best to just avoid the entire bet conversation. 

Blair heard him in the kitchen and said, “That would be nice, if your dad wants to go.”

“Dinner would be good, thanks, Jalen. What time?” Jim asked. 

“She said at 7:00 so that you’ll have enough time to clean up after working on the range all day.” Jalen answered. 

Jim smiled and added, “She won’t have to wait that long because we’re both off today. We could make it at 6:00 if you wanted to.”

Blair jumped out of the kitchen and yelled, “You lost the bet. See, I knew you wouldn’t be able to make it a day.”

"The time change has nothing to do with our bet. That’s just stupid.” Jim grunted. 

“Fine, but I’m watching and listening to you, so you better watch it.”

Jalen stood up and said, “Don’t bother cooking me anything for breakfast I think you two need to be alone.” He walked out the front door expecting one of the two men to stop him and explain, but neither of them did. They both just let him go. He was actually very surprised at that and wondered if there was more going on then he thought. He had to get down and tell Kate that the time was changed and what did that have to do with the bet? Jalen had a puzzled look on his face all the way down the stairs. 

Blair finished making breakfast for him, Jim and Dakota and brought it to the table. By then Jim had Dakota dressed and in her booster chair. 

“Look what Papa made you, Kota.” Jim said sweetly. 

“Don’t think you can sweet talk your way out of this. The bet's still on.” Blair sat down hard and began to eat his breakfast. 

Jim knew this was going to be a very long day. 

>>

After breakfast clean-up and taking Dakota over to Nancy’s house, Jim looked over at Blair and said, “What do you feel like doing today?”

“You can do whatever you want, but I’m just going to read and hang out at the house.” Blair got his book out and sat down on the sofa. 

“Then why did I take Dakota over to Nancy’s house?” Jim asked. 

Blair sighed and said, “Because we need a day off from her sometimes, that’s why.”

Jim shrugged his shoulders and got the paperwork out and started to do the ranch books. He figured he could get that done in the peace and quiet which he usually didn’t have. 

After about two hours, the doorbell rang and Blair said, “Didn’t you hear them coming?”

Jim growled as he got up and said, “Of course I heard him but I don’t like opening the door before someone gets to it.

“You just lost the bet.” Blair called out joyfully. 

“I did not, you asshole.” Jim went over and pulled the door open and found Henri standing there. 

“Good morning, Jim, how are you this morning?” Henri asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “I’m fine, thank you. Why aren’t you out on the range today?”

“Shannon called and said she needs help taking Jessica to the doctor. She’s feeling worse today and I wondered if I could have the day off.”

Jim looked over at Blair and saw the look of glee in his eyes and answered, “Go ask Jalen if he can work for you, if he can’t then you’re going to have to do it. I’m doing all of the books today and I have to get it done.”

Henri looked over at Blair and said, “How about you, Blair?”

Blair smiled easily and said, “No can do, I have plans. Sorry.”

Henri said, “Well I guess I’ll have to see what Jalen is doing today. I’ll talk to you later.”

Henri walked out the door wondering why both men were acting so fucking strange. 

“Good job, Jim. You did an excellent job of keeping the bet going.” 

“Well Chief, ten bucks is ten bucks, right?” Jim asked. 

“Right… Now back to reading my book.” And just like that Blair was reading his book again. 

Jim realized at that point he should just pay Blair the ten bucks and be done with it, because he was already guilty about Henri. 

Blair looked over at Jim gazing out the front door and said, “Don’t tell me you’re already getting ready to cave. Get spine, man.”

Jim slammed his fist on the table and said, “You win the fucking bet and don’t talk to me again.”

Jim stormed out the front door with Blair just sitting there with his mouth hanging open. Blair hadn’t expected Jim to cave at all, so this was a complete surprise. And now his lover was mad at him. Oh, that’s just great, Sandburg.

Jim found Henri leaving Jalen’s house and said, “Hey Henri, was he there?”

“Nah, he’s in town, so I better get back to work.”

“I’m sorry I was such a grouch. Blair and I were having a disagreement about something and you walked into it. I’ll work for you. Do you already have your horse put up?” Jim thought it was the least he could do after treating Henri like shit. 

“So what’s up with you and Blair?” Henri asked as they walked to the stable to get Panther ready to go. 

“He bet me ten bucks that I couldn’t go one day without trying to fix things to make everything all better. He said that I always give in to everyone and everything. So I was only mad at him, not you. I’m sorry again. I hope Jessica isn’t too sick.” Jim worked on his beautiful horse as they talked. 

“I don’t want to take sides or anything, but he does the same thing. If you want me to tell him that, I will. Did you have to pay him the ten bucks?” Henri asked laughing. 

“Yeah, I had to pay him, but I’m not talking to him anymore, so I don’t care what you tell him. I think he’s a jerk.” Jim got on Panther and sat as tall and proud as an upset man could. He tried to act like he was all tough, but he knew that he and Blair weren’t going to be talking to each other for a while and this saddened him. He loved talking with Blair. Oh alright, he didn’t talk that much, Blair did most of the talking, but he loved listening to his lover's voice. 

As Jim rode away Henri couldn’t help but laugh because he knew that someone was going to be getting some great make-up sex. 

>>

Blair tried like hell to read but his mind just wasn’t into it. His brain kept going over the hurtful things he had said to his wonderful lover. Why had he said them? Why did he have to make fun of Jim? Why couldn’t he leave well enough alone? What was he going to do with Jim not talking to him anymore? Who was he kidding, Jim rarely talked to him, he was more of an action guy, but Blair loved to spend his time talking to Jim. Now Jim was upset and said they weren’t talking. For how long? Would Jim be mad at him for more than one day? Would Jim sleep in a different room? Holy shit… All good questions, but you won’t be getting any answers from the man you supposedly love. You were too busy treating him like crap.

>>

The day was flying by for Jim, but not so much for Blair. Jim was staying busy and no one asked him why he was so quiet, they seemed to know that there might be a problem.

At the house, Blair knew he had some making up to do, so he started cooking meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy for dinner. This was one of Jim’s favorite meals. He forgot all about being invited down to Kate and Jalen’s for dinner. While things were cooking, Blair ran over to Nancy’s house and picked up Dakota and brought his crying daughter home to get ready for her daddy. He got her all cleaned up, changed her clothing and sat her at her little table and chairs with her crayon’s and coloring books. She was now a very happy camper. She loved coloring. 

“Daddy?” Dakota said. 

“Daddy will be home soon, Dakota, you just wait and see.” 

>>

When Jim arrived at the stable, he got Panther all brushed down, fed and watered. He had clean clothes in the locker room he had built on to the barn and took a quick shower and changed clothing to go to Kate and Jalen’s house. He knew he had to do it, because it was almost six now and he had told them they would be there at six. 

He then walked over to Jalen’s house and knocked on the door, not seeing Blair’s SUV, but figuring that Blair wanted the exercise and walked. 

Jalen opened up the door and said, “Hi Dad. Where are Blair and Dakota?”

“I don’t know, I just got off work, I figured they would be here already. Why don’t you call them and see if they’re on their way.” Jim suggested. 

Jalen called the ranch and Blair answered, “Jim?”

“No, it’s Jalen, dad is over here already, he thought you and Dakota would be here by now. So he came right here from the barn. You did remember dinner at six didn’t you?”

Blair swore under his breath and said, “We’re all ready, I just have to get my butt over there. Sorry, Jalen. Tell Kate we’re coming right now. Goodbye.” Blair hung up the phone, put all of the dinner he had made away and grabbed Dakota for the evening out. Actually this might work out well; chances are Jim won’t not talk to me in front of the kids. 

Blair got Dakota into her car seat and then got in and drove as quickly as he could to Jalen’s house. “Thank god, they don’t live far, huh, Dakota?”

“Daddy be there?” Dakota asked. 

“Yes, daddy is already at Kate and Jalen’s house.”

“Kate, Kate, Kate…” Now Dakota was very excited, she loved Kate and the twins. 

Blair parked and got out to get Dakota, but Jim was already opening the door to the back seat. “How is my Kota girl?” Jim picked her up and began to kiss her until she giggled. 

Blair said, “Hi babe, did you have a good day?”

“Do me a favor and don’t speak to me anymore because I might say something I’ll regret later.” Jim and Dakota went into the house, followed by Blair and Jalen saw that something was wrong right away. He had never seen Blair look so upset. 

Kate came out carrying the babies and said, “Jalen, could you please take William and Savannah, so I can finish dinner?”

Jim set Dakota down and took Savannah and then William. “I’ve got them. Go do your thing.” He smiled at the babies and kissed both of them. 

Blair walked into the kitchen and said, “What can I help with?”

“You can start by telling me what’s wrong with you and Jim.” She said almost whispering. 

Blair almost whispered back, “I did something stupid, said something stupid and now he’s mad. I’ve never had him this mad before.”

“Well, he’ll get over it, Blair. Can you finish setting the table for me and I’ll get the food ready to put on the table?”

“Sure thing, Kate.” Blair was happy to have something to do. He felt so left out right now. He never realized how much he loved being in Jim’s life until this second and the thought of not being in it, scared the crap out of him. Please let him forgive me before he leaves me. 

Jalen was holding Savannah now and Jim had William when Kate called them into the dining room. They went in and put all of the children in the high chairs. They had one there for Dakota too. 

“Not a baby.” Kota fussed as Jim strapped her in. 

“You’re daddy's baby, Dakota, so stop fussing. Kate and Jalen, I’m going to pick up a booster chair for Dakota to stay at your house.”

Dakota smiled at her daddy and said, “Okay daddy.” And that was the end of Dakota making a big stink about sitting in a baby high chair. 

Jim sat next to Jalen, so Kate sat next to Blair. She knew that Jim was being a child for some reason, but she didn’t like them doing it in front of Dakota. 

“So Jim, how was your day?” She asked. 

“It was good, fast, but good.” Jim said eating his roast beef and loving it. “This beef is so tender it almost melts in my mouth. You’re a wonderful cook.”

“Why thank you.” Kate managed to keep from smiling too much because these men were just too cute. Jim looked totally lost and Blair was totally sad. They were both so clueless. 

Jalen started telling everyone about his day in town, shopping for some new toys for the babies. He went into detail about the different stores he went to and found just the right learning toys that would be perfect for their ages. 

Neither Jim nor Blair said anything and Jalen finally said, “Okay, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Blair asked. 

“You two aren’t looking at each other and you aren’t talking. What’s going on?”

Blair pushed his plate away from him and said, “I made a stupid bet with your dad today over something that I should be glad about, but instead I was making fun of him. And things just got out of hand and we both said things we probably didn’t mean.”

Jim just glared at Blair. 

Kate looked at both men and said, “Why don’t you guys go up to the house and discuss all of this? We’ll keep Dakota for the evening and you won’t have to worry about her.”

“I’m enjoying my meal, Kate. We’ll go home when it’s time. There is nothing to discuss. I’ll get over it, as Blair made it perfectly clear to me, I always try to make things better, so wouldn’t I do that for us too?” Jim took another bite of his dinner and Blair stood up. 

Blair looked sadder then he had in ages and said, “I’m going home. Enjoy your meal, Jim. I’ll talk to you at the house. Or not.” And just like that, Blair walked out of the house. 

Kate looked and Jim just sitting there calmly eating and said, “Jim, you’re hurting him.”

“Maybe he hurt me too. Did anyone even think of that? I’m tired of being the one that always has to make things better. I always say I’m sorry and give in.” Jim didn’t know why he was telling Kate and Jalen anything, since it wasn’t really their business. 

Jalen cleared his throat and said, “Dad, I think you should go and talk to Blair now. Let him apologize and see what happens. We’ll keep Dakota for the night. Please? Do this for me?”

Jim put his fork down and said, “Fine. I’ll walk up there and talk to him, but I’m not saying I’m sorry.”

“Fine…” Jalen said as he almost pushed his father out the front door. 

Jim walked slowly up to their house, and it took awhile because the new house was quite a ways from the ranch house. When he got closer he could hear water running in the shower and knew that there was no rush, Blair was taking a shower. 

When he walked in the front door, he closed and locked it and shut all of the drapes. Then he went through and shut all of the lights out. He then walked up the stairs and saw a suitcase lying on the bed, half filled with Blair’s stuff. What the fuck?

Jim unpacked all of the things Blair had packed and put the suitcase away. Next he stripped his clothing off and got into bed. There he waited patiently for Blair to get out of the shower. As he lay there, he began to fall asleep. He didn’t mean to, he was just tired and upset and sleep seemed like the thing to do. 

>>

Blair was getting all of his shaving supplies out of the bathroom to put into the suitcase. He walked into the bedroom and saw Jim sleeping in the bed, but more than anything, he noticed his clothes were back where they belonged and his suitcase was back into the closet. Blair smiled at his lover and knew that Jim didn’t hate him. He was afraid that he might, but this showed him that Jim was still a caring lover. 

Blair slipped his robe off and climbed into bed. He snuggled up to Jim’s back and ass and held on tight. Jim woke up and just stayed that way. 

“I’m sorry.” Blair said. 

“I’m sorry too.” Jim said and meant it. The idea of Blair moving scared the crap out of him. 

“So you didn’t want me to move, huh?” Blair asked as he began to kiss his way down Jim’s back. 

“The idea of you moving would kill me. I don’t care how angry we are, we don’t move. We fight, we argue, we discuss and then we make up.” Jim ordered. 

“Can I make love to you?” Blair asked very quietly. 

“You can have me anytime you want, Blair.”

Blair began to kiss Jim in earnest and then turned Jim over on his back. He began to kiss his nipples, making Jim writhe in ecstasy and Jim wondered for more than the first time at how big of a bottom boy he was. That was his last thought on it, as Blair got down to Jim’s groin, pushed his legs apart and went in for some good loving. 

Jim loved blow jobs, in fact, Blair gave the best blow jobs he had ever had and tonight was no different. So it was no shock to Jim as he came down Blair’s throat after only five minutes. 

“Sorry…” Jim said wearing a goofy smile. 

“No need to apologize for having a good time.” Blair got the lube out and started to loosen Jim up. By the time he got to three fingers, Jim was hard again. Blair loved having a Sentinel for a lover. He was super sensitive. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you, Blair.”

Blair took Jim’s legs and put them around his waist as he guided his cock into one of the best places on earth. When he finally got all the way in and Jim was comfortable, Blair began to pound into him with no gentleness, what-so-ever. He wanted Jim to know who he belonged to and he was making it very clear. 

Jim moaned and yelled at the right times, just at the right times, so that Blair was getting close to coming in his lover's ass, way too early. Jim started stroking his own cock and began pushing himself onto Blair’s cock even more and before long both men came at the same time. 

When Blair could get his breath back, he got the wipes and began to clean them both up. 

As they lay curled up in bed Jim finally asked, “So do you think I try to make everything better too much?”

“Yes, I do. But it’s part of being you and I love you. So don’t change and don’t let me make you feel bad about being you.” 

Both men kissed each other and Blair started falling to sleep. Jim kissed Blair’s neck once more and thought, I wonder if I get my ten bucks back.

 

The end


	44. Sleep Over

Jim opened his front door to find Melanie standing there looking very shy. 

“Hi, Uncle Jim.”

“Good morning, Melanie, what are you doing up so early?” Jim asked. 

“Joel and Nick are making breakfast and I told them I wanted to go for a walk. I needed to ask you a favor.” Melanie said quickly. 

Jim smiled down at the oldest of Nick and Joel’s children and knew there was little he wouldn’t do for the girl. “What can I do to help?”

“I want to go to a sleepover this weekend and they said I can’t go because they don’t know the parents. There are going to be six of us girls there. It’s not like we’d be alone. Could you please talk to them?”

“I’ll see what I can do for you but I agree them a little bit. I would have to know the parents first before I would let Dakota go and spend the night somewhere.” Jim explained. 

Melanie looked totally bummed. “Well, it was worth asking you about.”

“Mel, why don’t you just have them meet her parents?”

“Because no one else’s parents are doing that, so it would be embarrassing.” Melanie tried to make Jim understand. 

“Well Melanie, did they offer to meet the parents?” Jim asked, knowing the answer already. 

Melanie sighed and said, “Yes, but it’s embarrassing. I don’t want to be the only one that has parents that check on me. Plus, they might get upset about me having two dads.”

Now Jim saw the problem. “Okay, how about if Aunt Megan goes and checks them out for your dads?”

“Yeah, that would work. Yeah, you are so smart, Uncle Jim.” Melanie was very excited, but Jim was less excited himself. He realized that Melanie was embarrassed of having two dads and it bothered him a little bit. 

“Let me walk down with you and talk to your dads.” Jim said as he stepped out and shut his front door. 

Melanie almost bounced all the way over to their house, reminding Jim of Blair a little bit. “Uncle Jim, you’re the best.”

When they arrived, Nick said, “Hi Jim, what’s going on?”

Jim said, “Mel, you go and have breakfast and I’ll talk to Nick and Joel for you.”

Nick called Joel to the porch, “Joel, come out here for a moment.”

Joel walked out and said, “What’s up, Jim?”

Jim wasn’t sure how to say it so he just decided to come right out with it. “Melanie is embarrassed for you two to go and meet her friends parent’s before she goes to the sleepover. She doesn’t want them to know she has two dads.”

Joel was the first one to get his voice. ”Well, we all knew this was coming some day, we just hoped it would be much later.”

Nick said, “Jim, you can’t expect us to let her go without us meeting them, right?”

“Of course not. I suggested that we have Aunt Megan meet them and get the low down. What do you think?” Jim said. 

“Yes, that’s fine.” Joel said sadly and Jim knew that his feelings were hurt, big time. 

“Joel, she’s a child. She’ll get past this, don’t worry, okay?” Jim asked. 

“Well, we’ll see how you feel when it happens to you, Jim. Right now we’re pretty upset, as you can well see. I’ll call Megan and give her the number and address of the girl that is having the party. Thanks for listening to Melanie.” Nick walked into the house sadly. 

Joel watched his lover and said, “This is going to be hard for all of us. It’s one of those first things that you wished would never happen.”

“Just be sure to make Melanie knows that you’re all right with her.” Jim advised. 

“Thanks Jim. We’ll talk to you later.” Joel walked into the house just as sadly as Nick had done. 

Jim felt bad for all of them. 

>>

Megan went and met the parent’s of the friend of Melanie and found out they were very nice. She told Joel and Nick not to worry. 

That night Mel was getting ready to go to the sleepover and Joel said, “Do you want Aunt Megan to run you over to Betsy’s house?”

Melanie gave them an odd look and said, “No, I wanted you to take me.”

Joel perked right up and said, “Really?”

Melanie didn’t seem to understand. “Can we go now because I’m all ready?”

Adam, who was 11, walked up to Nick and said, “You go with them, and I’ll watch the fam.”

“That would be nice, Adam, thank you.” Nick said and got ready to go. 

Mel was chomping at the bit to get to Betsy’s house. Nick gave her his cell phone and said, “You call if anything comes up, no matter what time it is.”

“I’ll be fine, Nick. Stop worrying.” She was so excited she couldn’t sit still in the SUV. 

They all talked about different things on the way over and when they finally arrived, she gave them both a kiss and jumped out of the car, carrying her sleeping bag and her backpack. 

“We love you, Melanie.” Joel said softly as to not embarrass her in front of the six girls at the door. 

“I love you both.” Melanie was off and running to the front door to meet her friends. 

>>

The evening was going well. Melanie had never been to anyone’s house and she couldn’t get over how much fun it was. They were eating like pigs and laughing and talking. Finally it got time to retire to the den for the sleepover. 

Robin said, “We can’t wait to hear about your dads.”

Melanie just looked surprised and said, “Mine?”

“Of course yours. None of the rest of us have two of them. Do you feel odd having two parents of the same sex? Robin continued to talk. 

“Not really, they’re really nice. They took me and my brother in when no one else would.” Mel felt sort of funny about the questions suddenly and she stopped having a good time. 

Susie sat down next to her and said, “So do they kiss in front of you?”

Melanie just stared at her and said, “Why does it matter?”

Susie said, “Because if they do, that’s just plain gross. Are they gross, Melanie?”

Justine asked, “Do they hold hands and stuff like that?”

Melanie stood up and said, “I have to go.”

“Oh stop being a baby, Melanie. We’re just curious. Tell us the answers and we’ll go on with the sleepover.” Betsy said sternly. 

Melanie grabbed her sleeping bag, rolled it back up and then grabbed her backpack and began to walk out the front door. She left and the girls were all laughing in the background. 

Melanie was crying all the way down the street and she stopped at the corner and pulled the cell phone out. She dialed her house and Nick answered, “Hello.”

All Nick heard was crying. He got upset right away and said, “Mel, where are you?”

In between sobs, she told him, “I’m at the corner of Smith and Larner.”

“You wait right there, we’ll be there in a second. Do you understand me, Mel?” Nick asked. 

“Yes, hurry up, please?” she begged. 

Nick got off the phone, grabbed Joel and they drove as fast as they could over to the corner of Smith and Larner. There stood their little girl crying her eyes out. Joel jumped out of the SUV and helped Mel get herself and her things into the vehicle. 

“What happened, baby?” Nick asked trying not to be as upset as he was. 

“They were making fun of us.” She admitted finally. 

“Because you have two dads?” Joel asked. 

“Yes.” She answered. 

“We’re sorry, Mel. We wish things could be easier but there isn’t much we can do about it. But we’re here for you anytime you want to talk.” Joel said. 

They got home and Melanie went into her room and shut the door quietly. 

Joel turned to Nick and said, “Okay, one of us has to go in and check on her. 

Nick said, “I’ll go. I’m slowly calming down from the entire thing, so I can go now.”

Nick knocked on her door and there was no answer, so he opened it and peeked in. She was lying in her bed with the covers over her head. Nick walked in and sat on her bed. 

“I’m so sorry, honey. We hoped this would never happen, but this is part of life. I hope you don’t feel bad about Joel and me adopting you because you have been a bright spot in our lives. We don’t know what we would do without you.”

“I don’t want to leave.” Melanie said softly. 

“Then stay.” Nick said just as softly. 

“Do I need to make new friends now?”

“I would think so, yes.” Nick said sadly. 

“I do love it here and I love you and Joel more than anything.” Mel admitted. 

“And we’re glad of that. Things will be better tomorrow. Do you want to come out and watch a movie with the family?”

“No, I want to go to sleep. I’m just tired.” She said. 

Nick kissed the top of her head and said, “I love you, Melanie. And if you need us anytime during the night, you know where we are.”

“Thank you, Nick.”

Nick walked out of the room, not really wanting to, but knowing he had to give her some space right now. 

He walked into the den and saw everyone watching him. “What’s going on?” He asked. 

Joel said, “I think we should tell the kids why Melanie was so upset tonight.”

Nick wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do, but he let Joel have the floor. 

Joel stood up and began to tell the boys what had happened and how awful Melanie felt about losing friends and the boys were as upset as Nick and Joel. 

Adam asked, “Is everyone that mean?”

“No, just some people.” Nick answered. 

Nathan asked, “Do people not like it that we have two dads?”

Joel answered, “Well some of them don’t and others will understand more.”

Logan said, “Well, I had someone say something once and I just popped him in the nose. He’s never bothered me again. Maybe Mel needs to pop her in the nose.”

Nick and Joel almost laughed at this, but knew they couldn’t. “Violence is never the answer, Logan. So I don’t want you doing that again.” Joel said sternly. 

“Fine…” Logan answered. 

“I want you all to know that you can come to us for anything, about anything and we’ll understand.” Nick said. 

“We know that, already.” Nathan said. 

“Good, now how about a movie?” Joel asked. 

Nick said, “I’ll join you in a moment.”

>>

Nick went into his room and picked up the phone and dialed the Miller household. 

“Hello.” Mrs. Miller answered. 

“Mrs. Miller, this is Nick Nason, I’m Melanie’s dad. I just wanted to ask you if you knew she’s left the sleepover.”

“What do you mean, she left, why would she leave?” Mrs. Miller had no idea that Mel was even gone. 

“Thankfully I gave her my cell phone before she got there and told her to call if there were any problems. The girls were teasing her about having two dads and she got upset and left. Well at 10:30 she called and was at the corner of Smith and Larner. All by herself, in the dark. Something could have happened to her and no one would have known.” Nick was getting angrier with every word. 

“I don’t understand I thought they were all watching scary movies.”

“Not Melanie. She called us and we picked her up at the corner. She was sobbing her little heart out. I just wanted to let you know that this happened.” Nick was almost growling by this point. 

“Well, I’m going to talk to the girls and see what happened.” Mrs. Miller said. 

“You didn’t even check and see if they were all there.”

“I did check on them, but it was dark in there and I didn’t want to ruin their fun. Honestly, I never even thought to do a head count. I’m so sorry. I will be talking with our daughter about it tomorrow and hopefully the other parents will talk to their girls too. Melanie shouldn’t have had to leave.” Mrs. Miller was trying to make things better. 

“Thank you for being so understanding. I know why you didn’t know she was gone now and I feel somewhat better. I just thought you should know.”

Mrs. Miller was very nice as she answered, “These girls will have better attitudes about it after I talk to all of the parents, don’t you worry about it. 

>>

In the middle of the night, Joel woke up and thought he heard something, so he got out of bed to check out the noise. He heard Melanie crying and opened her door. 

“Melanie, why didn’t you come and get one of us.” Joel said, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up. I just realized that I have to make new friends and it made me sad. I play ball with these girls and belong to girl scouts with them and everything. I need to change it all. I don’t want to play ball anymore. I don’t want to do Girl Scouts anymore either. Is that all right?” Melanie asked sadly. 

“We’ll discuss all of this tomorrow, honey. You probably won’t have to, because Nick called Mrs. Miller and she said the girls would be talked to. I think things might work out all right, you just have to give them time to get used to us, just like you and the other kids did.” Joel said as he bent into her and kissed her forehead. 

“Goodnight, Joel. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Mel, I love you too.”

Joel tucked her in and then walked out of the room a happier man. He realized that this was probably just the first in many to come. But this time, they had parents behind them, so it might turn out just fine. 

He got into bed as quietly as he could and Nick pulled him into his arms. “It’ll be all right, big man. Things will be better tomorrow. You just wait and see.”

Joel said, “We can only hope so. I think this one might turn out all right, Nick.”

“I agree with you, Joel. Goodnight, babe.”


	45. Midlife Crisis

There’s something wrong with Jim, I just know it. I can feel it; I can sense it and I can see it. He’s got something on his mind and won’t share with me. He even says there is nothing wrong, like I believe that for a second. 

I walked up to him again and said, “So what’s wrong, Jim?”

He glared at me, yes, he glared at me and said, “Nothing is wrong. Now stop asking me what’s wrong.”

“There is something wrong, Jim. I can tell, I’m not an idiot.”

“Never said you were. Now drop it.” A grumpy Jim left me standing all by myself in the living room. 

He’s now banging stuff around in the kitchen and making a big mess, which is totally unlike him. And yet he says there is nothing wrong with him. 

Jim walked out and grabbed his keys. “I’ll be back later.”

“Where are you going?” I asked very cautiously. 

“Do I have to tell you every place I go? I don’t think so. You’re not my mother, Sandburg.” And out the door he flew. 

He never calls me Sandburg unless he’s really angry, confused or just plain scared. So now all I have to do is figure it out. It’s not nuclear physics, damn it, it’s just us. It can’t be this hard to figure out. I can do this. 

Let’s see, he was fine two days ago and then he went into town and something must have happened because he came home all grouchy and moody. All he did was go for a haircut. What could piss him off about a haircut? 

He’s been grouchy to everyone around him. Megan came and asked me what was wrong today and I just shrugged my shoulders. He’s even grouchy with his little girl. That breaks my heart because he’s a good dad, not a moody, pouty dad. That was until two days ago, anyway. 

I fed Dakota dinner but didn’t eat because I wanted to wait for Jim. I like sharing a meal with him. It’s our alone time and I like it. I then got Dakota all bathed and put to bed so I could talk to her daddy when he got home. She fussed when I put her in her bed because daddy wasn’t home yet. I read to her from her favorite book and that seemed to calm her down. 

I sat down in the living room and waited for my lover to come back. At midnight, I had a feeling I was in for a long, long wait. What in the hell was going on? I didn’t say anything shitty to him. I have been treating him really nice for the last two weeks at least. But yet, there is something going on to turn my happy go lucky guy into the bad terminator. 

I was reading my book and lost track of time. It was 2:30 when I heard his key go into the lock. What the hell? 

Jim stumbled in the front door and just stared at me. “I’m not a child; you don’t have to wait up for me.”

I stood up and tried to remain calm as I said, “Well, someone needs to watch you because I think you might have driven like this.”

“Oh give me a fucking break. You are such a mom. I took a cab, Sandburg, so give it a rest. I’m sleeping on the sofa tonight.” And just like that, he stumbled up the stairs to get ready for bed. 

I followed him and softly said, “What’s wrong?”

He turned to me and I honestly thought he was going to hit me for a moment, but then he backed away. “I told you there is nothing wrong. I have something I need to work out, but I can’t do it with you nagging me all the time.”

I didn’t say anything and went into our room and shut the door.

He stormed into our room and said, “Don’t just blow me off, you fuck.”

“Jim, I asked you a question and you told me to leave you alone. I’m leaving you alone.” I backed up from him because he was honestly scaring me. 

Jim calmed down for a moment and must have sensed that I was frightened because he moved back some and said, “I would never hurt you, Blair.”

“Wrong, you’re hurting me right now.” I continued to talk softly in case his head was hurting. 

“I told you I have things on my mind. They are things I have to work out myself.”

“Goodnight, Jim.” I started to strip and pulled down the covers. 

He came up from behind me and began to kiss my neck. I turned around and said, “No.”

“What do you mean no?” Jim asked totally taken off guard. 

“You don’t yell at me all night and then think that you’re going to have sex. Go work out whatever problems you have, but don’t think that you’re going to be sleeping in here.”

“Don’t you fucking tell me where I’m sleeping or not sleeping.” Jim roared, hurting his own head in the process. 

“Get out.” I yelled, finally. 

“You get out… This is my home too.”

“Fine, I’ll take Dakota and go.” I stood up to get dressed again and he pushed me onto the bed. 

“We’ll both sleep here. Dakota’s not going anywhere.” For the first time in my life, Jim scared me. I wasn’t quite sure what he was capable of. 

“I’m not sleeping with you.” I continued pulling my jeans up and he just glared at me. I figured if he got physical with me, I’d give it back just as well. 

“I just want to sleep, Blair.”

“Tough, you had your chance earlier, but you came home all drunk and hateful, I’m not putting up with it.”

“Oh isn’t that rich? You’re not putting up with it? Why not tell me what you’ve been up to in town for the last week.” Jim was still yelling. 

I honestly didn’t know what he was talking about and I said, “You mean seeing Doctor Marshall?”

“Who the fuck is Doctor Marshall?” Jim bellowed. 

“She’s the therapist I’ve been seeing about some things on my mind.” I explained. I truly was going to tell him when the time came. 

“Is that what you call her? Your therapist?” Jim spat out. 

“Jim, you’re too drunk to have this conversation, so let’s take this up in the morning when you’re sober.” I suggested and hoped he would just leave the room. 

Instead he shoved me onto the bed and said, “Do you think I’m going to share you with anyone? Think again.” Then Jim started to undress me and I knew we were going places where we didn’t want to go. Jim would never forgive himself for being like this. 

I kissed him and then kissed him again. He slowed down a little, seemed to calm a bit and I said, “I love you.”

He pulled me into his arms and just held me as tight as he could. “I love you too.” Then he fell asleep.

We both slept above the covers, fully dressed the entire night. I knew I was going to have my hands full in the morning and hoped that Jim would sleep in a little bit so I could prepare for it. 

>>

In the morning, I finally got out of Jim’s hold and went in and got Dakota up for breakfast. She was happy and smiling as Jim came down the stairs. He didn’t look happy again. I was still dressed, so I said, “I’m going to take Dakota over to Nancy’s house and be right back.”

“Okay.” Jim said quietly. I knew his head was probably killing him right about now and I was glad of it. 

I took Dakota next door and came back as quickly as I could. Jim was in the shower when I walked through the door and again, I was glad for the time to prepare. 

Why would Jim think something was going on with me and Marissa. She was a lousy therapist and I hated going and talking with her. She knew all about the two of us and was supposed to help me deal with some things I had on my mind. 

Jim came walking down the stairs looking bad. He had bags under his eyes and he looked every bit his age this morning. I went over and sat down on the sofa and waited for him to start the conversation. 

“How long have you known, Marissa?” Jim finally asked. 

“You know her?” I asked.

“I do now. How long have you known her?” Jim asked but this time, he raised his voice again. 

What the fuck was going on? Marissa was my therapist, but how would Jim know that if I hadn’t told him? “I’ve known her for a week.”

“A fucking week? And just like that you’re going to throw everything away for her?” I looked at Jim and saw tears in his eyes. 

Again, I was thinking what the fuck was going on, so I put it into words. “Jim, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“I know all about her. I know it all.” Jim said sadly, wiping one lone tear that had made its way down his cheek. 

“Jim, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Could you please tell me what you mean?”

“She was having lunch with a friend and they were talking about you. She told her friend all about the two of you.” Jim said angrily. 

“She’s my therapist and that’s all, I swear.” I hoped he was listening and would understand. 

“She said you were tired of being with a man ten years older than you and you wished I could let loose a little bit now and then. Then she said you wanted to try it with her for awhile and see how things worked.” By this time, Jim had tears flowing down his cheeks. 

I was almost ready to cry myself. “Jim, are you sure you’re talking about Marissa Marshall? She’s who I’ve been seeing.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Two people called her Marissa Marshall and she was talking about you and me, Blair. You and fucking me.”

I didn’t know what to say. I mean this couldn’t be happening, could it? I told her that I wished Jim would loosen up some, but I never talked to her about me and her being together. I adore Jim. 

“Jim, I’ve seen her twice last week for some therapy about some things. One of the things I complained about was you didn’t want to loosen up. Yes, I said that. But I never said I wanted to be with her. I’ve never been with her. I love you.”

“Blair, why would she have told her friend that, then?” Jim asked sadly. 

“I don’t know why. Who was her friend? Did you know her?” I asked hoping that might explain something. 

“It was Betty that cuts my hair once a month. They had a good laugh about how I was losing my hair and losing my man all in the same month.”

“I’m going to say this once and once only. I never said those things at all. I’ve never fucked around on you before and don’t plan on it. I was pissed off at you about being so anal, but I would never, ever leave you or fuck around on you. Do you understand? And frankly, I find it offensive that you believed this shit without talking to me. When did you find out about this?”

“Two days ago, when I went into town. I was going to meet Simon for lunch while I was there and they seated me at the restaurant and that’s when I heard them talking. Why would she say that shit, Blair?”

I walked over to Jim, put my hands on either side of his face and said, “I love you and nothing is going to break us up. But right now, I’m very angry with you. You believed some fucking slut before you asked me. I don’t know why she was saying that other than they are both sick. I’m going to call the AMA and report her today. I’ll see to it that she never practices again.” I was so angry that I could have just smacked Jim senseless. Then I saw how scared he looked. He was afraid of losing me. He was afraid of me not loving him anymore. How could he think that? 

“Jim, don’t you think I love you?”

“Yes, I thought so, but she made it sound very credible.” Jim tried to explain. 

“You thought that a doctor talking about a patient with her friend was credible?”

“Well, now that you put it that way, no, I guess not. But she seemed really in love with you.”

“Jim, I’ve only seen her twice and both times, I talked about you non-stop. I have no idea why she would be thinking that way. But I don’t care. I’m still very angry because you believed her.” I marched into the kitchen to get a drink and Jim followed me. 

“I’m so sorry, Chief. I really am. I love you so fucking much that sometimes I don’t think things through.”

“Ya think? God, I just can’t believe what a moron you are sometimes. And now I can’t go see a therapist and complain about you. Jesus Christ, I don’t believe you.”

“Well, I am losing my hair and she doesn’t have to cut as much as she used to. She even tells me that every month.” Jim thought this was some type of explanation, I would guess. 

“So you’re having a mid-life crisis and you take it out on me? I don’t think so. We talk about things, man. We don’t believe what someone else says before you talk to the other person about it. Got it?” I was poking him in the chest by this time and he was stepping back each time I poked him. 

“Got it… I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?” Jim asked timidly. 

“You’re already forgiven, but we’re not done talking about it yet. First of all, the reason I went to see her is because you’re an old fud sometimes. You never want to go dancing. I keep asking and you keep saying no, you’re too tired, you want to spend more time with family, or you want to do things around the house. From now on, you’re going to take me fucking dancing. Am I understood? I should have just talked to you in the beginning instead of seeing a stranger that I decided to never see again anyway.”

“Why did you decide not to see her again?” Jim asked. 

“She kept hitting on me and giving me advice about leaving you. I didn’t want that advice, I wanted good advice and I sure as hell didn’t want to leave you.”

“So you didn’t see her anymore after that last time?” Jim asked again. 

“I’m getting pissed off here. No, I didn’t see her again after that time. She must think we have a thing for each other, but she’s dead wrong and when I get done turning her into the AMA, she won’t know what hit her.” 

Jim moved closer to me and asked, “Would you like to go dancing this weekend?”

“I would love to, thank you very much. Saturday works for me.” Blair leaned into Jim and kissed him. “So what is the deal Jim, did you think you were too old for me or something?”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I am older than you are and it bothers me sometimes. I’m sorry.” Jim still didn’t get how I felt about him. 

“Jim, it wouldn’t matter if you were 70 years old, you’re the man I fell in love with and I’m staying with you until death do us part. “ I hoped that this time he would get it. 

Jim smiled at me and kissed me longingly. “How about we go upstairs?”

“Not a chance. I’m still mad at you and we’ll wait until I think the time is right. Understood?” Again I was poking him in the chest, but I think he was getting off on that. 

“Okay, whatever you say.” Jim said. 

“Last night and this morning I thought you were going to hit me.” I said very softly, almost too soft for Jim to hear. 

“Oh Jesus, I would never hurt you that way. I was mad, yes, but I wouldn’t have hit you.”

“You go and think out on the porch while I call and report that doctor. Go on, get.” I scooted him out the front door and he didn’t really want to go. 

Once he was out there, I called the AMA and reported the good doctor for what she did and they said they would be sending papers for me to sign and someone to investigate. I already knew that it would be her word against mine, but hopefully someone else filed charges too and they would begin to notice if there were more than one. 

I then went upstairs and took a shower. While I was in there I realized that we weren’t done talking by a long shot, but at least we knew how the other felt now. So I hurried with the damn shower, got dressed and walked downstairs to talk to that man I love more than life. 

I walked out to the porch and sat down next to him. He smiled at me and said, “I love you so much.”

“You have a funny way of showing it sometimes, man.”

“I know and I’m sorry for that. I’ll try not to be so weird about getting older.” Jim explained. 

I smiled back at him and said, “Just keep in mind that I’m getting older too. Remember, I’m the one that has gray pubic hairs, not you.”

Jim pulled me into his arms and we just stayed that way for a long, long while. Finally he said, “Can we go and rest, I’ve got a hangover that is about to kill me.”

I stood, grabbed his hand and pulled him up on his feet. “Come on, big boy, let’s go lay down for awhile.”

And we did just that.


	46. Party Time!

Jim was busy at the computer the morning after he had the discussion with Blair about the slut in town. Now Jim wanted to do something to make it up to Blair. He was working on invitations for a party just to help Blair remember that Jim still thought of him all the time. 

The inside of the invitation read:

All of you adults are invited to Jim and Blair’s house for a dancing party. Food, music and drinks will be provided. Nancy and William will be babysitting for anyone that needs it. Call 555-1234 to make sure she has room for them. 

Party starts at 6:00 and ends when the last person leaves. Hope we see you here. 

Jim and Blair

Jim printed out all of the ones he would need and left the house early to deliver them. He had asked William and Nancy if they could babysit before he made these plans and they had graciously agreed to do it. Jim hadn’t even told Blair yet. There was going to be a band and everything. He had already called the bar in town and set that up and the bartender was coming to make drinks for everyone. It was going to be a great night. 

Once he delivered all of the invitations, he went back to the house to wake Blair up and tell him. 

He took his clothing off and slipped back into bed. “Oh man, you’re freezing, where were you?”

“Sorry, babe. I was out delivering invitations to our party on Saturday night.” Jim said snuggling into Blair. 

“I thought you were taking me dancing.” Blair said almost sounding angry. 

“Guess what? There is a band and we’re going to be dancing here. I wanted everyone to see us dance.” Jim hoped Blair wouldn’t be mad for long. 

It worked. Blair turned around and kissed Jim. “That sounds like a lot of fun. What time did you get up this morning?”

“Four a.m. and I’m still going strong. But I think a little sex might help.” Jim said laughing as Blair pushed him over on the bed and got between his legs. Blair just started sucking Jim’s cock like crazy when all they heard was, “Daddy… Papa… I get up now?”

Blair stopped sucking and said, “Rain check, big man. And I do mean big man.” Blair kissed Jim as he got out of bed. Jim swatted his butt and said, “I’ll get you for this.”

Blair got dressed and went to get Dakota up and ready for breakfast. As he passed the bedroom, he saw Jim falling back to sleep again under the warm blanket. “Jim, what time are you going to work today?”

“I have today off…”

“I’ll be back as soon as I take Dakota to Nancy’s house.” Blair said almost running down the stairs. 

Jim lay in bed listening and laughing to himself. He was a very lucky man. Not only did he have Blair, but he had him almost any time he wanted to. He just snuggled back in the covers and waited for Blair to come back. 

About thirty minutes later, Blair came back into the bedroom and found a very sleepy Sentinel, which made Blair even hornier. He slipped out of his clothing and got under the covers and went between Jim’s legs. He started licking Jim’s cock and Jim was awake instantly. “What took you so long, I feel asleep waiting.”

“If you really wanted this blow job you would have stayed awake.” Blair teased. 

“Oh, I really, really want it Blair baby.”

“How bad do you want it, Jim baby?”

“I want it so bad, I would do almost anything for it.” Jim rubbed Blair’s hair and almost pushed his mouth to his own dick. 

“Almost anything? Why wouldn’t you do anything for it?” Blair teased again. 

“Okay, I would do anything for it. Now blow me, babe.”

“You are so sexy when you’re horny.” Blair began to suck Jim in earnest, with Jim wiggling around the bed making Blair all the more hot for him. Blair slicked up a finger and slid it into Jim’s anus and Jim came just like that, yelling “Blair!”

Then Blair got Jim all ready to be fucked and fucked hard. He slid into him and didn’t wait to see if Jim was ready before he started pumping into him hard and heavy. Jim was getting hard once again, as Blair kept hitting his prostate over and over again. 

“I love you, babe.” Jim called out as he got close to coming. 

“I love you.” Blair said as he came into Jim’s hot, tight channel. Jim was still hard which wasn’t a problem because as soon as Blair pulled out of Jim, he lubed himself up and sat on Jim’s cock. He loved to do this and do the driving. Jim loved it too. 

“There is someone at the front door.” Jim panted. 

“Tough, they’re going to have to wait.” Blair said as he continued to ride Jim like there was no tomorrow. 

“God, you feel good, Blair.”

“Good.”

“It’s my dad.”

“I don’t care if it was god himself, we're fucking each other.”

And just like that, Jim came in Blair’s tight hole. Blair noticed that he wasn’t as loud as he usually was. Probably because of his dad being at the front door and all, but Blair was going to make him come louder, later. 

Blair cleaned them both off and got out of bed. They both got dressed and Blair answered the door. “Hello, William, this is a fine day isn’t it?”

“It sure is. I figured you boys would come down when you were up and ready. I wanted to tell Jim that I’m still on for Saturday, helping Nancy watch all of the kids.”

"Somehow that doesn’t seem quite fair, William. We’d like to have you here too.” Blair said. 

“Maybe next time, but I love the kids and I love Nancy, so it’ll be good for both of us. Don’t worry about a thing. Besides Jim is quite excited about having you as his dancing partner.”

“Tell me the truth, William, does he hate dancing?”

“Yes, he does. He’s hated it for years. He said the only time he could dance comfortably was when he was drinking, so don’t be alarmed if he gets drunk.”

“Why didn’t he tell me he didn’t like dancing?” Blair wondered aloud. 

Jim walked out to the porch and said, “Because I’ll get over it. This is going to be a perfect evening. We’re going to dance and that’s all there is to it.”

William stood up and said, “Why don’t you practice before tonight and you won’t be so nervous.”

“Dad, why are you here?”

“I wanted to know if we could keep Dakota over at my house on Saturday night and you can pick her up sometime Sunday afternoon.” William asked. 

Blair was in bounce mode as he said, “That would be just great. We love alone time, don’t we, big guy?”

“We sure do. Thanks, Dad.”

As William walked down the stairs to leave Blair looked over at Jim and said, “Why do you really hate dancing? I want the truth.”

“Because I only slow dance and when I do, I get so close to you it makes me hard and everyone will see that I’m ready for action. It’s embarrassing.” Jim explained. 

“Want to go in and practice?” Blair teased and Jim said, “Yes.”

So that’s what Jim and Blair did that afternoon. They made love and danced all day long. It was a very good day and they needed that after what they had been through. 

>>

On Saturday, everyone started showing up at the house. First the bartender, to set up his bar and that took quite some time. Then the musicians and they got the dance floor all set up outside the patio. Jim and Blair were dressed in blue jeans and flannel shirts and still managed to look quite stunning. 

Everyone showed up with their husband, wife or SO. It was great seeing Simon and Cassie again, no one had seen them in about two weeks. 

There was a woman singer that came along with the male singer and she did some solo’s that were fantastic, but when she started singing Missionary Man, Blair grabbed Jim and said, “We’re dancing.”

“I don’t fast dance.” Jim said quite stubbornly. 

“You are tonight.” Blair pushed him out to the dance floor and started dancing and finally Jim joined him, even though you could tell he wasn’t comfortable doing it. 

The next song she sang was, “I need a man.” She must have been an Eurythmics fan from way back. Jim took a big drink of his rum and coke and pulled Blair back out onto the dance floor. Blair knew Jim was getting drunk, but he was all right with that because Jim was loose and happy. They danced like crazy to every single song the band played. 

Jim leaned in and said, “I need to pee.”

“Did you want me to help?” Blair teased. 

“Yeah, that would be good.” Jim answered seriously. 

So the two boys went upstairs to the bedroom bathroom and Blair not only helped him pee, but then sucked him off quicker than he ever had. 

“I love you, babe.” Jim said as they walked down the stairs. 

Blair smiled up at him and said, “I love you too.”

Jim had many more Rum and Cokes as the night went on, and everyone else seemed to be slowing down. Jim was a pistol. 

There was a good slow dance playing and Nick said, “Come on, Jim, let’s dance.”

Blair grabbed Joel and they hit the floor right before Nick and Jim did. 

Jim said, “I don’t like to slow dance with other guys. I’m sorry.”

Nick pulled back and said, “Why?”

“Slow dancing makes me horny as all get out and I don’t want to be jumping my friend in the middle of a dance.” Jim hoped he understood. 

“Tough it out, big boy.” Nick said in a teasing way, but meant it. 

Before long Nick realized that Jim wasn’t kidding. He had a hard dick pressed into him while they danced. 

“I told you.” Jim said. 

Nick danced over to Blair and said, “Can we switch?”

Blair looked down at the bulge in Jim’s jeans and almost laughed. This man gets hard more than anyone I’ve ever known. Thank god.

“You doing okay, now big boy?” Blair teased and Jim began to kiss Blair with such passion that Blair was afraid that Jim would begin humping him on the dance floor. 

“Okay, that’s it, Jim. I think it’s time to cut you off. No more drinking and no more dancing for the rest of the night. Just talk to everyone and have a good time.” Blair left him and wandered off. 

Jim went over to the bar and the bartender said, “Coke, right?”

“I’m drinking rum and coke.” Jim answered. 

“Your man said its coke now. I don’t really want to mess with him.” The smiling bartender said. 

“Fine…” Jim took the plain coke and walked off. He tried to get some drinks from other people, but they had all cut him off. 

Megan said, “Jim, would you like to dance?”

“Sure.” Jim said and went out to the dance floor and began dancing so close to her that she was uncomfortable. “Jim, back off.”

“You’re the one that wanted to dance.” Jim snapped. 

“I wanted to dance, I didn’t want to get pawed. Jesus Christ, you’re almost jumping me.”

“Sorry, Megan, I’ll be good. He pulled away from her and kept a reasonable distance this time. 

“This has been a really nice party, Jim. Thank you for having us. I’d like to take my husband home now and have some fun.” Megan loved the look of horror on Jim’s face. 

“Geeze, I don’t want to know what you planned on doing with him. Thank you for coming.” Jim said quickly and walked away. 

He started to look for Blair and asked Joel, “Have you seen Blair lately?”

“He’s lying down. He said he had too much to drink.” Joel said and Jim ran up the stairs making Joel laugh big time. 

Jim opened their bedroom door and Blair was naked on the bed. Jim got naked as quickly as he could and joined him there. “What took you so long? I’ve been up here for 20 minutes waiting. I don’t like waiting.”

Jim lubed him up so fast, Blair’s head was spinning. “I have to have you now, babe. I have to have you. I want you.”

“So take me.” And Jim did just that. He began to fuck Blair like he hadn’t been fucked in ages. He was going to be walking funny after this, but it was worth seeing Jim so wild about him. 

As they both came, they kissed so no one would hear. Jim pulled slowly out of Blair and cleaned them both off. “Let’s get dressed again, we have guests.” Jim said. 

They walked down the stairs and everyone would say later that they noticed how Blair couldn’t sit down, but no one said anything around Jim and Blair that night. They were having too much fun. 

At three a.m. everyone started to leave and Jim and Blair said all of their goodbye’s. Once the bartender got all of his stuff cleaned out, the band was next. Jim helped them take everything down to their truck and saw them off. 

As he walked up the stairs, he looked up to their bedroom and saw a naked Blair standing in the fucking window. Jesus, what that man does to me. Jim ran all the way up the stairs and locked up for the night. 

Jim walked into the bedroom and said, “I’d like to just hold you and go to sleep. Would you be too upset about that?”

Blair smiled and said, “I would love that. Get naked and slip in here with me. We’ll clean the house tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jim said as he fell into a deep sleep. 

Blair listened to the soft snores and fell asleep with a large smile on his face. 

This is how things should be and how Jim and Blair were going to try and make them be from now on.


	47. Decisions Have To Be Made

“Look, somebody has to make a decision.” Brian said. 

“Brian, I’m not going to get an abortion, and that’s all there is to it.” Megan answered. 

“But Samuel is only six months old, how could you even think about having another baby?” Brian asked, trying to calm down somewhat. 

“Brian, it took us forever to get pregnant with Samuel, so I take this as a sign to maybe have three children instead of two. I like the idea.”

“And what if I don’t?” Brian asked. 

“Then we agree to disagree. I’m not getting rid of her.”

“You’ve already decided it’s a girl?” Brian wondered. 

“No, I just don’t like calling her an it. Brian, I’m having this baby and that’s the end of it.” Megan almost stomped her foot but stopped before she did. 

“I have to get to work; Jim won’t let you be on the range if you’re pregnant, so I guess we won’t be working together anymore.” Brian said sadly. 

“I’ll call Jim today; I’ve got today off anyhow, so I’m going to see the doctor as I planned.” Megan wasn’t backing down a bit. 

“Fine…” Brian walked out of the door without saying goodbye to Megan or the children who were still in their rooms. 

Megan almost started crying when Brian left without saying goodbye, but instead she called Jim. 

“Ellison.”

“Jim, I wanted to let you know that I took a home pregnancy test last night and it said I’m pregnant. So I’ll be off for a while. Can I work in the stables?” Megan asked hopefully. 

“Yes, you can work there and you can help with the bookwork if you’d like too. I always need help with that.” Jim offered some options. “Congratulations, Megan.”

“Brian isn’t happy about it. He wants me to get rid of it.” Megan blurted out. 

“It’s just a shock, I’m sure. He’ll come around, Megan. He adores you and the kids.” Jim assured her. 

“Well, I hope so, because I’m keeping this baby.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Are you going to do up the spare bedroom for the new baby?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, and Brian was unhappy about that too. He said we had no where for company to stay. My folks could stay in town when they come. They’ll be thrilled to have another grand-child. And you know his folks won’t be coming.” Megan said sadly. 

“Megan, tackle one thing at a time. You can always put a really good sofa bed in the den. Then you have a spare room. If Brian feels funny about making someone sleep in the den, then you can sleep there and they can have your room. I actually think he’s just looking for excuses because he’s scared that you’re not going to have enough time for him anymore. Three children are a lot of work.”

“I know that we’re not going to have as much free time together, but Jim, I’m not getting rid of it.” Megan was unwavering. 

“And I never said you should, Megan. Go see the doctor and let us know how you are. Things will work out for you and Brian, just wait and see.” Jim assured her. 

“Talk to you later, Jim. Tell Blair for us, will you?”

“I’ll tell him as soon as he gets out of the shower.”

“Bye.” Megan said sweetly. 

“Goodbye.” Jim said and then hung up the phone. 

>>

Blair came walking down the stairs and said, “Did I hear the phone ring while I was shaving?”

“Yeah, it was Megan and she wanted me to tell you that she’s pregnant. She doesn’t know how far along yet because she hasn’t seen the doctor yet. She’s working in the stables as of now. I already told her that.” Jim said with a smile. 

“Oh good, you took care of that first thing. I’m glad. I’m thrilled that they’re going to have another baby, I wonder what Brian thinks.” Blair said. 

“Brian asked her to get rid of it.” Jim said coldly. 

“She shouldn’t have told you that, Jim. That’s very private and it’s none of our business. If they decide not to keep it, it’s up to them.”

“She already decided that she’s keeping it and Brian is mad at her.” Jim explained. 

“It’s still none of our business.” Blair answered. 

“Okay, maybe she shouldn’t have said anything, but she has no family here, to discuss this with and I think she needed another opinion.” Jim explained further. 

“Just promise you’ll stay out of things.” Blair teased and walked off. 

“We’ll need to hire someone to work for Megan, we’re already down one man, so we need to think about hiring another.” Jim suggested. 

“That’s your job this week.” Blair smiled over at Jim. 

“What are you doing this week?” Jim asked. 

“I’m going to go to the doctor with Megan since Brian is being an ass and we’ll see how it goes. Make sure and tell him that I went with her. Okay?” Blair loved being evil sometimes. 

“What happened to it’s none of our business?” Jim laughed. 

“Well, I know if I was pregnant, I wouldn’t want to go alone the first visit, so I’m going with her. Take Dakota over to Nancy’s on the way to the range, all right?” Blair seriously loved ordering Jim around and truth be told, Jim liked it too. 

“Got ya. Now go see to Megan.” Jim said and gave Blair a kiss on his way out the door. 

>>

When Jim arrived at the range area that everyone was working on fences, he got off his horse and Brian asked, “Where is Blair today?”

“He’s going to the doctor with a friend who is all alone.” Jim said very sarcastically. 

Brian shrugged his shoulders and went back to work on the fence. 

Surely, he knows I’m talking about Megan, doesn’t he? 

But as fate would have it, Brian Rafe took a stupid pill that day and Jim was going to have to think of something else. 

Jim just held his tongue and started working on the fences. They were always working on the fences it seemed. 

>>

Megan heard someone at the door and opened it to Blair. “Well good morning, Blair, I was just on my way out the door. What can I do for you?”

Blair smiled and said, “I’m going to go to the doctor’s office with you and be your friend in case you need one.”

Megan hugged Blair and said, “I needed someone to go with me today. I was heartbroken that Brian didn’t want to go.”

“He’ll come around, Megan, don’t you worry.”

“Thank you for being here, Blair. Do you want to drive, or should I drive?” Megan asked. 

“I’m already here and my SUV is running and waiting.” Blair said. 

They both got into the SUV and started down the road to the opening of the ranch and took a right towards town. Blair knew that Megan was nervous, so he decided to talk to her. “So do you have any names in mind yet?”

“Actually I have a boy and a girl name all picked out. If it’s a girl, she’ll be Brianne Nicole Rafe and if he’s a boy, he’ll be Carson Michael Rafe. What do you think?”

"I love both names. Either would be perfect. How far along do you think you are?” Blair asked, hoping he wasn’t being too nosy. 

“I’ve missed four periods, so the doctor will probably be able to do an ultrasound today if things go well.” Megan said smiling. 

“Everything will go fine, Megan, I promise.”

“Thank you for being such a good friend, Blair.”

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet, with Blair talking about Dakota and Megan talking about Jensen and Samuel whenever she got a chance. 

They drove up to the doctor’s office and got out and nervously entered the building. Blair didn’t know why he was nervous, but he was. 

Megan signed in and they called her back almost immediately. Doctor Daniels was glad to see her. “Megan, would you like to have your friend in the room for the exam?”

“No… I’d rather wait until you do the ultrasound if you’re going to do one and then we can have him see the baby that way.” Megan said. 

Blair waited out in the waiting room while she got examined and then they called for him. 

“Mr. Sandburg?” Nurse Nichols said. 

“Yes?” Blair asked. 

“We’re ready to take you back for the ultrasound. Megan is really excited about it, so I hope you’ll be excited too.” The nurse said. 

“I’m thrilled. I can’t wait to see this little baby.” Blair said following her into the examination room. 

Megan was lying on the table with her belly showing and Blair was amazed at how big she was already. 

The doctor told Blair where to stand so he could see properly and he started the procedure. Blair saw the little heartbeat and about melted into a pile of goo. Then he realized there were two heartbeats in there. 

He looked at the doctor in shock and said, “Two?”

“Yes, I heard two separate heartbeats during the exam and I figured she must be at least four or five months along. This makes it look like you are five months along, Megan. And I would make a guess at saying; you will have a girl and a boy.” Doctor Daniels said with a smile on his face. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it. Do you believe it, Blair?” Megan asked tearfully. “What do you think Brian will say?”

“He’ll be thrilled, don’t you worry.” Blair said hoping he was right. 

>>

At lunch Jim asked Brian, “So how is Megan?”

“Oh can it, Jim. I know that you know she’s pregnant. So just have your say and be done with it.” Brian wasn’t a happy camper. 

“Do you remember years ago when she lost your first baby? Do you remember how horrible it was for her? How could you expect her to be anything but happy with a new life growing inside of her?” Jim asked point blank. 

Brian looked like he wanted to cry and said, “She spends so much time with the kids as it is, one more would just make it worse.”

“Unless you ask for some help from time to time. Ask my dad, ask Nancy, ask us, there are a lot of people that love your children, Brian.”

“Thank you for offering, but I think she’s just too much into the kid part of our marriage. What if I don’t want any more?” Brian asked truthfully. 

“Well then I see trouble ahead, because she’s not getting rid of your baby. I knew her well enough to know that much. Brian, please think about this before you break her heart.” Jim hoped he could talk sense into the stubborn man. 

“Then we’re both in trouble, because I don’t want any more and she seems to want to keep going. I’m done.” Brian crossed his arms across his chest as if to say, he was the boss and that was it. 

Jim shook his head from side to side and asked, “So when she gets home tonight, you’re going to ask her to leave? Megan and the kids too?”

“I would never ask her to leave, but I’m telling her that I’m not happy about it and she can make a decision.”

“Brian, she’s already made her decision.” Jim stated as calmly as he could without knocking Brian upside the head. 

“Then one of us is going to be very unhappy for the rest of our marriage, I would guess.” Brian said. 

“Grow up, Brian, she’s your wife and you love her like crazy. She’s given you two beautiful children and wants to give you another. And what do you do? You bitch and holler about it because you’re a spoiled rotten brat. You make me sick sometimes. I would give anything to have another child, but we never will. You have a chance and you want to get rid of it?” Jim shook his head again and walked away from Brian. 

>>

“Blair, what do you think I should tell Brian tonight?” Megan asked tearfully. 

“Why would you ask that? Tell him the wonderful news. I can’t be happier, I’m sure he will be too.” Blair assured her. 

“He seemed pretty upset about my decision to keep a baby this morning, now it’s two babies. He might want to leave me. What if he leaves me?” Megan asked. 

“If he wants to leave you because you’re pregnant with twins, I’d kick his ass out of the house without any thought. He’s got to grow up, Megan. I’m sure he feels left out sometimes, but you can make more time for him, am I right?” Blair asked. 

“I’m wild about him, I would make as much time as I have to, to keep him by my side. Can we run out to the range and I can tell him the news out there?” Megan asked hopefully. 

Blair looked at her anxiousness and wondered if it was the right thing to do right then, but he decided to go with her feelings. “Yeah, let’s go tell him the good news.” Blair said as he drove off the road and went into four wheel drive. 

When they arrived at the spot where Brian was, she smiled when she saw him. He smiled back, but wasn’t sure why he was smiling. 

She got out of the truck and started to walk towards him and he saw how beautiful she looked with the sun shining on her long, flowing hair and decided at that moment, he couldn’t ever leave her. He was in love with her no matter what. If she wanted to have another child, then they would have another child. 

She moved into his arms and they kissed. Brian said, “I love you, babe.”

“I know you do and I know you’re confused about having another baby taking up my time, but I promise I’ll try harder to make more time for everyone. I might give up working for a while, if that’s all right with you.” Megan kissed him again and waited for his reply. 

“That would be just fine, that would give you more time to catch up with the kids and more time for us at night.” Brian said happily. 

“Guess who is going to have twins?” She whispered in his ear. 

“You’re kidding? Twins? Do you know what sex’s yet?” Brian asked, trying to wrap his mind around having two babies instead of just one. 

“One of each. I want to name the little girl, Brianne after you and the little boy Carson after my Uncle that came to visit us last year. What do you think?” Megan asked hoping he was all right with the news. 

“I think as long as you’re happy with this news, I’m happy with this news. I was being a brat this morning and I’m sorry about that. I love you more than anything in the world and I would do anything for you.” Brian admitted. 

“I feel the same way about you, Brian. Things will work out just fine, don’t you worry.”

Brian walked Megan back to the SUV and Blair walked up to Jim and said, “Don’t forget we need to hire someone, part time if nothing else. You should get the ad in soon.”

“Okay, take Megan home and get her settled and I’ll see that Brian leaves soon. I’m glad things are working out for them.” Jim said happily. 

“I knew they would.” Blair said glowing with happiness. 

“You were worried too.” Jim said. 

Blair smiled and said, “For a short time, until I saw the babies little pictures on the screen. There was no way he could turn those babies away from their home. Life is precious and they should be thankful.”

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye, babe.” Blair walked happily to the SUV and got in to drive Megan back to their house. 

>>

Blair turned to Megan and said, “Didn’t I tell you everything would be just fine?”

“Yes, you did and I should have listened to you. He just needs some extra time from me. I’ve got to do that. Do you ever feel like Jim pays too much time to Dakota?” Megan asked. 

“All the time, so I have to call him on it. And he does the same thing with me. We both do it.” Blair admitted easily. 

“Thank you for going to the doctor’s appointment with me. You’re such a doll. I really wish you and Jim were able to have another baby. Maybe you should adopt.” Megan suggested. 

“No, we’re perfectly happy with the two we have. I feel like they are part mine too, so I’m not lacking in anything. Two are plenty for us, Megan.” Blair said smiling. 

Blair dropped her off at her house and drove off to his. He picked up Dakota and took her home to have her help him make dinner for her daddy. 

Life could have been a mess, but thankfully things worked out and life was once again good.


	48. Hatred

Henri and Shannon had just gotten Jessica to sleep when came a knock at the door. Henri stood to answer it. He opened the door and didn’t say anything at first, because Carl Miller, Sr. was standing there and Henri didn’t know what to say. 

Finally getting his voice, he said, “Do you want to come in?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

Shannon walked into the room and said, “Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you said you never wanted to see me again.”

Carl Miller hung his head and answered, “I saw you and your little girl in town the other day and I realized all I was missing. I was hoping that you could put aside your hate for me and we could mend fences. 

“I do not hate you, Dad.” Shannon answered. 

“But you must after the way I treated you and your husband.” Miller continued. 

“His name is Henri and he’s a good man, Dad, you would like him a lot.” Shannon said calmly. 

Henri asked, “So you want to get to know your grand-daughter?”

“Yes, I miss my daughter and wish I knew my grand-daughter. I hope to meet her soon.” Miller said. 

“Her name is Jessica, Dad, and if you want to see her, you can come over any time you’d like to. We would love to have you for dinner now and then, wouldn’t we, Henri?” Shannon asked. 

Henri realized he was going to have to lie. “Yes, that would be nice.”

“Thank you, Henri, I know I’ve been very cruel through the years and I hope you can forgive me.” Miller said. 

Again Henri found himself lying, “Nothing to forgive, sir.”

“Call me Carl.” Miller said smiling. 

“Carl, why don’t you come for dinner tomorrow night and meet Jessica?” Henri asked. 

“That would be wonderful, I can be here at 6:30, would that work?” Carl asked hopefully. 

Shannon said, “That would be just perfect, that’s when we eat every night. I’m glad you’re coming over, Dad. “

Carl moved closer to the door and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Henri opened the door and said, “We’ll be here.”

Carl Miller walked out the door looking a little older than he should to Henri, and he wondered why. 

>>

On the drive home, Carl wondered if he should tell them about being sick, or should he just let them find out when he died. He had lung cancer and the doctor said it was too far gone to do anything about it. So they sent him home to die. He wasn’t really even supposed to be driving. He would have to tell them because he was going to get worse and didn’t want to die a lonely old man.

>>

“Wow, Henri, do you believe he came to visit us?” Shannon was pumped up about it. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about it this time.” Henri said. 

“What do you mean?” Shannon asked. 

“Didn’t he look bad to you? He didn’t look like he used to. Maybe he’s sick.” Henri said. 

“God, I hope he’s not sick and that’s the only reason he came to visit us. That would suck.” Shannon started pacing. 

“If he is sick, Shannon, he needs to have family around him. You and Jessica need to spend some time with him.” Henri advised. 

“Well, let’s just wait and see what he says tomorrow.” Shannon said. 

“Works for me.” Henri took his wife into his arms and began to kiss her. They walked back to the bedroom, hand in hand and started taking their clothes off. As soon as they were naked Henri laid Shannon down softly on the bed and started to make sweet love to her. It was just what Shannon needed that night. She forgot all about her dad and anyone else on the planet. Henri was that good. 

>>

The next evening dinnertime came and went and finally Henri and Shannon got Jessica fed and ate themselves. Shannon finally said, “I can’t believe he just blew us off like that.”

“Maybe something happened to him. Why don’t you call the ranch and see if anyone has seen him.” Henri suggested. 

Shannon remembered their old number like it was yesterday and called it. Someone answered besides her dad and she asked, “Could I speak with Carl Miller, please?”

“Who is calling?” The voice asked. 

“This is his daughter, Shannon.” She replied. 

“Shannon, this is Mike, the bookkeeper. Your dad took ill today and he won’t be able to leave the house again. The doctor said he’s taken a turn for the worse.” Mike said sadly. 

“Can I come over and see him and bring his grand-daughter to see him too?” Shannon asked. 

“By all means, bring her over so Carl can see you both before he goes, but don’t waste too much time. He’s bad, Shannon. Come tonight.” Mike advised. 

“Thank you, Mike. We’ll come tonight. I’ll talk to you then.” Shannon hung up the phone and started to cry. 

“What’s wrong?” Henri asked. 

“You were right, H, he is sick. He’s so bad he can’t leave the house any longer. So I’m going to take Jessica to see him tonight, if you don’t mind.” Shannon began to get a bag ready for Jessica and got her all cleaned up from dinner. 

“You don’t want me to go?” Henri asked. 

Shannon looked at her sweet husband and said, “They don’t like you, Henri, so I didn’t want to subject you to it. I just want to see him before he goes. Mike made it sound like it could be soon.”

“Do you think that you could take Kate with you? I don’t want you going all alone at night without someone else. You could call and ask her to go with you.” Henri reasoned. 

“I’ll call her right now.” Shannon answered and dialed Kate’s number from memory. 

“Hello?” Kate answered. 

“Kate, this is Shannon, I wondered if you would go over to my dad’s house with me tonight. He’s dying and he wants to see Jessica before he goes.” Shannon said it all in one breath. 

“Sure, Jalen is just sitting here watching tv, so I can go. The twins are already down for the night. Drop by and pick me up. I’ll be ready. Bye.” Kate hung the phone up and explained to Jalen where she was going. 

Shannon turned to Henri and said, “She’s going with me, so you can stop worrying now.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Maybe I’ll go over and hang with Jalen while you’re over there.” Henri decided. 

“That’s a good idea, Henri, it’ll pass the time for you so you won’t be worrying about your little girl.” She kissed him quickly. 

“I worry about my bigger girl too.” Henri said sweetly. 

Once they took off, Henri cleaned up dinner dishes and then got ready to go over to see Jalen. 

>>

Shannon picked Kate up and said, “Thank you for riding with me. Henri was worried and didn’t want me to go alone.”

“So what happened to your dad?” Kate asked. 

“I don’t know. He came last night and said he wanted to put all of the ugliness behind us and come visit now and then. We asked him for dinner tonight and he didn’t show, so Henri made me call the house and ask after him. Mike, the bookkeeper, said that he was very ill and wouldn’t be getting out any longer.”

Kate held Shannon’s hand for a moment and said, “I’m so sorry, honey.”

“Me too. I’ve wanted my dad to be in my life for two years now and he wasn’t. Now he comes in and come to find out, he’ll be leaving again. It’s just too sad.” Shannon was glad that Kate was with her. 

“I’m glad that you decided to go and see him and let him see Jessica. She’s just so damn precious, he’s going to be thrilled to see her. “Kate said. 

“I certainly hope so, because he’s missed the first two years of her life, it’s about time, wouldn’t you say?” Shannon sounded a little angry suddenly. 

“Shannon, are you all right with him seeing Jessica?” Kate asked. 

“He’s my dad, it should be fine, but he gave up the rights so many times that it’s hard for me to feel happy about him seeing her now. He probably won’t see the same precious things in her that we do. He’ll only see that she’s half black and he would sooner die than admit that.”

“But he came to your house, so I imagine he’s come to his senses.” Kate reminded her. 

“Well, we’re here now, so I guess we’ll find out.” Shannon drove up to the big house and parked in front of her dad’s truck. She figured he wasn’t going to be going anywhere soon. 

Kate got out and got Jessica out of the car seat while Shannon got all of her things out of the back seat. 

The three of them walked up to the door and knocked. 

Mike opened up the door and smiled at her. “He’s going to be very happy to see you. He was upset that he couldn’t get out today. He said you had plans?”

“Yes, we invited him for dinner tonight and when he didn’t show up, Henri asked if I would call and check on him.” Shannon said. 

Mike said, “Well, that was nice of him. Tell him I said hello, he’s a nice fellow.”

Shannon looked at him oddly and said, “You don’t like him, Mike. You told me that when I left.”

“I was angry and hurt for your old man. I said that because of that. So let’s start over.” Mike insisted. 

“Good enough, Mike, it works for me. Glad to be back home, too.” Shannon smiled for the first time that night. “Now, can I see my dad?”

Mike said, “Follow me.”

“Oh Mike, where are my manners? This is Kate Ellison from next door. And this is my daughter Jessica. She’s two.”

“Glad to meet all of you, especially Jessica. We hope to be seeing more of her. She looks a little like you, Shannon.” Mike observed. 

Mike stopped in front of the large doorway and said, “Let me go in and prepare him for your visit. Give me a few minutes.”

Kate whispered, “Shannon, honey, I don’t like the way he looked at Jessica.”

Shannon answered, “Neither do I. They are no doubt disgusted that she has brown hair and brown eyes like her daddy, instead of blond hair and blue eyes like me. I think they all still have a thing about color and if that’s the case, we won’t be coming again. I won’t have my daughter dealing with hatred at such a young age. I’ll keep her from that as long as I can.”

Mike came walking out of the room and said, “He wants to see only Jessica and Shannon. I hope that’s all right.”

“No, it’s not. Kate either goes with me, or we leave right now. He has that choice.” Shannon said already disgusted. 

“Well, then I guess you’ll all go in because he wants to see his grand-daughter.” Mike held the door open for them and they saw the frail looking man laying on the bed using oxygen and Shannon was shocked. She had just seen him. Did he look that bad and she hadn’t noticed? 

“Hi Dad, we brought Jessica to meet you.” Shannon said nearing the bed with a very scared two year old by her side. 

“She’s very pretty, Shannon, she doesn’t look a thing like her dad, thank god.” Carl said coldly. 

“Dad, why did you want to see her? You’re being cruel and I won’t put up with it.”

“You will if you want the money I’m leaving to Jessica in my will. I’m not leaving any to you because it would be spent on him, but I will leave a big chunk in her name, which I’ve already done.” Carl said. 

“Dad, you came to our house last night and acted like you were all right with Henri, why?” Shannon wondered aloud. 

“Because I was hoping that you and Jessica would come and visit me while I’m getting ready to die. I’m sorry I can’t accept your husband, but he doesn’t accept me either. Just ask him.” Carl reminded her. 

“No, he doesn’t like you because you don’t like black people. We have other black people on the ranch and you’re saying they’re all bad because they’re black. It’s not right, Dad.” Shannon was getting upset and Jessica started to cry. 

Carl ignored the crying child and looked at Kate and said, “Who are you?”

“I’m Kate Ellison.” She answered. 

“Jim Ellison finally married a woman, huh. Well, I’ll be damned. He’s got good taste too.” Carl said very crudely. 

“He’s my father-in-law, Mr. Miller.” Kate corrected him rather quickly. 

“Should have known, he’s still a fag.” Carl looked disgusted, but not nearly as disgusted as Shannon. 

“Dad, I’m leaving. I’m sorry we came. I’m sorry your sick, but I can’t be around all of this hatred. It’s not good for my little girl. I won’t raise her around it. I’m sorry for your health and I hope your passing goes easily.” With that, she picked Jessica up and turned and left the room. Kate followed her and they could both hear the old man yelling. 

“Shannon Miller, you get your butt back in here and talk right to your dad.” Carl yelled out as much as he could using oxygen. 

Shannon just continued to go down the stairs and Kate followed, she was suddenly almost scared to be in this house alone with these men. She grabbed Shannon’s hand and almost drug her out of the house as quickly as she could. 

“Put Jessica in her seat and I’ll drive. Give me the keys and let’s hurry. I don’t want to have to deal with them again.” Kate said as she started up the SUV. 

Shannon hurriedly put Jessica in her seat and then got into the front passenger side of the SUV and Kate locked the doors. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang on Kate’s side of the SUV. She looked and saw an angry Mike standing there. She rolled the window down a little way and said, “What do you want?”

“I want Shannon to come back in here and treat her dad respectfully.” Mike hollered. 

Kate put the SUV into drive and took off out of the driveway. She drove like a bat out of hell getting off their land. She handed her phone to Shannon and said, “Call Jim and Blair and ask them to come right now.”

Shannon didn’t argue because she could see the trucks coming up the road following her. She dialed Jim’s number and told him what was going on. When she hung up she looked at Kate and said, “Can you drive faster?”

“I’m doing 85 now, Shannon. I don’t want to kill us all. Are they coming?”

“Yes, they’re on their way. Brian, Joel, Nick, Jalen and Henri will all be on their way. We just need to stay alive long enough for them to help us.” Shannon said as calmly as she could. She was actually scared to death. She never dreamed that her dad would actually hurt her, but Mike might. 

As they came around the bend, there was Jim’s truck waiting and he was standing beside it with a shotgun. Behind him were all of the other trucks and they all had their shotgun’s out. Kate slowed the SUV down and began to breathe easier. She wondered where all the kids were, but was afraid to ask that right now. She just wanted to get home safely. 

Shannon said, “They stopped following us and everyone from Carter Ranch is following us home now. Thank you, Kate, for coming with me. I don’t know what I would have done without you driving.” Shannon said gratefully. 

They drove up to the house and parked and Kate helped Shannon get Jessica out of the car seat. She saw William, Nancy and Megan come out of the houses with the kids in tow. Kate was relieved and couldn’t believe that she had even worried about it. Even in a crisis, Jim was in control. 

All of the SUV’s pulled up to see if Kate and Shannon were all right. Jim hugged everyone and said, “You have to be careful from now on. You don’t go anywhere by yourself. Always take one of us guys with you until this all blows over. We don’t want him grabbing you or Jessica. Understood?” Jim asked. 

“Understood.” Shannon said easily. 

Henri held both of the women in his life as if he had almost lost them and said, “I’m so sorry I let you go. I didn’t feel good about it, but I wanted you to be happy.”

“He’s still filled with hatred, Henri and I can’t have our little girl raised around that. So it’s his loss. Now let’s get her to bed, this has been quite the night. Thank you everyone for saving our asses.” Shannon said tearfully. 

Everyone hugged them and sent them off for the night. 

Driving to their house, Blair said, “Do you think he’s going to keep bothering her?”

“I don’t think so, he sounds like he’s on his last leg. He just wanted his daughter there with him. It’s too bad he didn’t try harder.” Jim said. 

“We’ll all keep a close eye for the next few weeks and be sure they’re all right.” Blair said. 

“Thank you, Blair. You always know what to do.” Jim said as he parked and then kissed his lover. 

William drove up with Dakota and left her with her daddies. Then he went to deliver Jalen’s twins. 

“Thanks, Dad, for being like you are.” Jim said honestly. 

“You’re welcome.” And he and Nancy drove off with the twins. 

“Come on, let’s get this little girl in bed and we’ll hold each all night long. How does that sound?” Jim asked. 

Blair said, “Perfect.”

And that’s what they did.


	49. Suspicions

The phone rang and Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Hi Jim, it’s Cassie, I wondered if I could talk to you for a moment.”

“Sure, I always have time for lovely women.” Jim said and Blair glared at him, teasingly. 

“I wondered if you knew where Simon was tonight.” Cassie asked. 

“No, sure don’t, I haven’t see him all week long.” Jim said. 

“You didn’t see him on Tuesday night at the bar?” Cassie asked and Jim knew right away that he was sorry he said anything. 

“What’s going on, Cassie?” Jim asked outright. 

“He said he was meeting you on Tuesday night and you had drinks before you went home. I thought it was odd that you didn’t stop by and say hello to us, but what could I say? And then tonight he said he was meeting you again, but he acted sort of guilty, so I figured I would call and see if you knew where he was.” Cassie was beside herself and on the verge of tears. 

Jim could hear how close she was to losing it and said, “Cassie, maybe he’s planning a surprise for you or something. There has to be something going on and it’s not bad news, I promise you.” 

“Jim, don’t promise things you can’t swear to. I’ll talk to you later.” Cassie hung up the phone without even saying goodbye to Jim. 

Jim hung up his phone and said, “Blair, do you happen to know where Simon is this week?”

Blair looked at Jim oddly and said, “No, I don’t, why?”

“Because he told Cassie that he was with me twice this week and she found it odd that I didn’t stop by and see her. So she was checking up on him and found out he wasn’t with me. His ass is grass and she’s the lawnmower.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Cute saying for a hard time for us. It would be awful is Simon was fooling around on Cassie, she’s so great. I hope he’s not.”

“I hope he’s not either, but why did he have to use me? I really hate that I had to be the one to tell her he wasn’t with me.” Jim said angrily. 

“Call him on his cell right now.” Blair suggested. 

Jim pulled his cell out and hit the number for Simon and listened to it ring. Finally he heard, “Banks.”

“Do you want to explain to me why you lied to your wife and she called and asked me about it? I was put into a situation that I didn’t like being in what-so-ever.” Jim was still mighty angry. 

“I just felt like getting out and if I didn’t say I was meeting someone she would want to go with me.” Simon explained. 

“And this would be a bad thing? Cassie is wonderful! What in the hell are you doing?” Jim was almost yelling by this time. Blair grabbed the phone from Jim and said, “What are you up to, Simon?”

“It’s none of your business, Sandburg. So don’t worry about it.” Simon spat out. 

“Well, we are worried since you pulled Jim into it and she called us. She now knows that there was no Tuesday night meeting and there isn’t a tonight meeting. She’s not stupid, she’s going to put two and two together and leave your ass.” Blair shouted. 

“Haven’t you ever gotten to the point where you just wanted to have some time away from Jim? Don’t you ever wish you were alone for an hour?” Simon asked seriously. 

“Then you tell her you need some time alone, don’t lie to her and use Jim as an excuse. Jim felt really shitty telling her the truth tonight. And speaking of the truth, is there anyone else?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t even have time for me now, what would I do if I had someone else to take care of too? I love Cassie to death and adore Jefferson, but I’m tired of being there all the time.” Simon admitted. 

“Tough shit, Simon. They’re your family you have an obligation to them. Or is that not a big thing to you anymore?” Blair asked. 

This time Jim grabbed the phone and said, “Tell me flat out if you’re seeing someone.”

“I’m not seeing anyone. I was dancing with a woman tonight at the bar, but I’m not seeing anyone. I don’t even know her name.” Simon thought this would calm Jim down. 

“I would leave your ass. I would leave Blair’s ass if he was dancing with someone else while I sat home thinking he was doing something completely different. You have no idea how hurt your wife was tonight. If I were you, I’d go home right now and explain things to her and ask her forgiveness.” Jim reasoned. 

Simon sighed and said, “Jim, you aren’t getting it. I’m tired of Cassie right now. I don’t want to be home until I get some me time.”

“Well, don’t whine to us when you get all the ‘me’ time you ever wanted when she leaves your ass.” Jim was beyond pissed off. 

“I really like the way you’re taking her side instead of your best friend's.” Simon muttered. 

“If you were my best friend, you would have come and talked to me about this before you did it. You wouldn’t have used me as an excuse. I’m done talking to you tonight. Goodbye.” Jim shut his phone and threw it across the room. 

Blair said, “Calm down, big guy. It’s not the end of the world yet. He’ll go home and talk to Cassie and they’ll get past it, you wait and see.” 

The house phone rang and Blair answered, “Sandburg.”

“Blair, could Jefferson and I stay in one of the condo’s at the ranch for a short time? I have to find a job and get things going but I need some help and I don’t have any family. You and Jim are all we have.” Cassie was crying softly as she asked. 

“Hang on a moment, Cassie. Let me talk to Jim about it.” Blair said. 

“This probably puts Jim in a bad place, never mind. I’ll find somewhere else to stay.” Cassie said quickly. 

“Wait a moment and let me talk to Jim. I’m sure it’s fine, but I want him to know what’s going on first.” Blair said. 

He covered the receiver and told Jim what Cassie wanted and Jim said, “Tell her I’ll get one of the places ready for her tonight. Tell her to come now.”

Blair uncovered the receiver and said, “Come now, Jim is going to get the first condo all ready for you and Jefferson. Pack fast and we’ll get you settled in.” 

“Do you need any help at the ranch? I need to find a job.” Cassie said sounding lost. 

“As a matter of fact, Megan is pregnant and can’t work on the range right now, so Jim and I could train you to do all of the range work if you’d like. The pay isn’t bad either. The benefits are really outstanding, so it’s something to think about.” Blair explained. 

“Thank you, Blair. Thank you. We’ll be there in about an hour.” Cassie hung up the phone feeling much, much better about life in general. 

Jim said, “I’m going to go and get the first Condo ready for her right now. I’ll talk to you in a little while.” Jim kissed Blair and walked out the door. He was very upset about Simon and Cassie breaking up. They were a great couple and had a beautiful baby boy that deserved to have both parents with him. It was just so fucking sad. 

Jim got to the condo and got the bed made, vacuumed, put up a portable sleep yard in the second bedroom, and then dusted. By the time he heard Cassie drive up, he was ready for them to move in. 

Cassie smiled shyly at him when he walked out the door. “Jim, I totally understand if this makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine… You’re fine, too. Now let’s get everything into the house.” Jim helped her carry everything in, including food. Jim also helped her get Jefferson to bed before he left. Jefferson was very upset to be in a new place without his daddy. But Jim calmed him down right away and that helped Cassie. 

“Take the next few days off to get things settled around here and then let me know when you’re ready to start working the range.” Jim insisted. 

“Thank you for everything, Jim. I’ll talk to you tomorrow and let you know how things are going. Do you happen to know if Nancy has any openings at her day care for Jefferson?”

“You can call her tomorrow. Let me write down her number for you. She’s a doll, I’m sure she’ll work something out.” Jim assured her. 

“Thank you again, Jim. Tell Blair I said hello and I thank him too. We’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Cassie said sadly.

Jim walked out the door and knew that Cassie would be crying behind the door as soon as it shut and he was right. She leaned against the doorframe and just cried her heart out. Jim felt like shit…

>>

When Jim walked into the ranch house, Blair pulled him into his arms and asked, “Was it horrible?”

“Worse than that, babe. My heart is broken.” Jim realized. 

“Is she going to be all right for tonight?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, she’s fine. She has everything she could use for the Condo, but she wants Simon. I don’t know that he’s going to give her that.” Jim believed. 

“You don’t think he’ll come to his senses?” Blair inquired. 

Jim pulled Blair up the stairs and said, “Let’s not worry about it tonight. She’s going to need a place to live and work so we’ll help her in that respect, but we can’t give her what she really needs, which is Simon.”

“You okay with taking her away from Simon?” Blair asked softly. 

“I didn’t, he pushed her away. It had nothing to do with us, it was all him. She had no where else to go. Would you have turned her away?” Jim queried.

Blair smiled at his true love and said, “I could never turn away a good friend and she is a good friend. She’ll love working with everyone, it’ll be good for her and maybe Simon will find out what being single is like again.”

“Yeah, maybe. We’ll have to wait and see. For now, let’s go to sleep because tomorrow might be ugly.” Jim said as he started to strip down for bed. 

“You think Simon will make trouble for us?” Blair asked. 

“I think Simon won’t like it that his son is here. Simon has never been crazy about you and I being lovers, he certainly wouldn’t want his son to grow up around two sets of fags, that’s for sure.” Jim admitted. 

“Man, I never even thought about that.” Blair said sadly. 

“Let’s not worry about it now. Let’s go to sleep and have a good day tomorrow if we can.” Jim said as he pushed Blair back onto the bed. Too bad he was too tired to do anything about it. 

>>

When Simon arrived home at 3:00 a.m. he was surprised to find the SUV gone and a note waiting for him on the table. 

Dear Simon,

I wish things could be different, but they aren’t, so I’m leaving you. You can reach me on my cell phone. I’ll be paying that bill myself. I found a place to stay and a job, so I don’t need your help anymore. I’m sorry things didn’t work out for us, but as you demonstrated tonight, you aren’t happy with me either. We’re better off separated. You can see Jefferson as often as you like, as long as it’s a good time for me. I’m sorry things have turned out like this. 

Cassie

Simon was one pissed off individual. He knew she probably went out to Jim and Blair’s house and that pissed him off. Jim was supposed to be his friend, not Cassie’s friend. 

Simon pulled his cell out, not caring that it was 3:00 in the morning and called Jim’s house. When the phone rang, Jim answered sleepily, “Ellison.”

“Ellison, who the fuck do you think you are? I know my wife is staying with you and your boyfriend and I won’t put up with it.” Simon bellowed. 

“First of all, Simon, don’t call me at 3 in the morning and bitch because your wife left you when you didn’t care about it earlier. Secondly, she’s not staying with us and thirdly, don’t you yell at me, you mother fucker.” Jim slammed the phone down and was pissed off. 

Blair curled into him and said, “It’s going to be ugly, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I believe it is. He called you my boyfriend.” Jim said sadly. 

“But Jim, I am your boyfriend.” Blair reminded him. 

Jim smiled and said, “I’m the only one that gets to call you that.”

“Works for me.” Blair said as he snuggled into Jim a little more and started to fall asleep again. 

Jim wasn’t that lucky. He was pissed off and was wide awake. 

>>

How dare him slamming the phone down, when he’s the one that’s in the wrong. Damn him, always interfering with my life. I hate that about Jim Ellison.

Simon stood in the shower and washed off the entire stink from the bar. He hated that the bars still allowed smoking because the smell stuck with a person. Plus he had had too much to drink, so he stunk of liquor. If it had bothered him, he knew it would have bothered Cassie. She was such a nag lately. He didn’t know why she chose this month to nag him about everything, but she did and he wasn’t happy about it at all. Maybe this would be a good move. He would miss his son every morning, but he would have his single life back and that appealed to him a great deal. 

Simon didn’t even want to think about the woman he had been with. She was just as drunk as he was and they had had a good time. But now he wished he hadn’t have done that because it was just something Cassie could use against him in the end. 

One thing Simon knew was he wasn’t going to let his son grow up around gay people. He didn’t want him to be so open minded, it led to bad things. 

>>

When Blair woke up, he was alone in bed. This distressed him a great deal, but he knew that Simon and Jim were good friends and this was bound to bother Jim more than himself. 

He showered and walked down the stairs to find Jim all alone. “Where is Dakota?” Blair asked. 

“I took her to dad’s house. I told him what was going on and asked if she could stay with him for a couple of days. So we have the house to ourselves if Simon shows up.”

“You really think Simon dislikes us being gay?” Blair asked as he poured a cup of coffee. 

“Oh yeah, he hates it. He’s tried to come around, but he never will. And he’ll use that to get his son away from Cassie.” Jim stated. 

“I was hoping they would get back together.” Blair said. 

Jim looked at Blair like he was nuts and said, “Would you want to stay with me if I did the things Simon did?”

“Maybe not… But they have a child together and they should at least try talking, don’t you think?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Well, there's no time like the present. Simon is here.” Jim said. 

“At our house?” Blair asked. 

“Nope, he’s banging on the door of the first condo, yelling obscenities at Cassie.” Jim said getting ready to go down and talk to him. 

“Wait a moment. What if Simon hits you or something, are we supposed to just take that?” Blair asked nervously. 

“Simon’s not going to hit me; he knows I would hit him back. I need to get down there before he upsets Cassie anymore than she is.” Jim said as he walked through the doorway. 

>>

“Cassie, open this fucking door right now.” Simon yelled. 

“Simon, come back when you’re calmer. I’m not letting you near me or Jefferson in the state you’re in. You evidentially wanted to be alone, so that’s what I’ve done for you. I hope you enjoy it.” Cassie yelled back. 

Jim could hear Jefferson crying in the background. He walked up to Simon and said, “You’re scaring your little boy. He’s crying.”

“Then tell her to let me in.” Simon continued to yell. 

“This is her place now, Simon, if she doesn’t want to let you in, she doesn’t have to.”

“What do you mean, this is her place now? This is one of the condo’s for people that work here.” Simon said. 

“She works here now, Simon, and I expect you to treat her as any other of my employees. Don’t yell again, or I’ll call the cops.” Jim stated matter of factly. 

“I am the cops, you moron.” Simon yelled and took a swing at Jim, but Jim was faster and ducked, making Simon loose his footing on the porch and he almost fell down. 

“Simon, it would be embarrassing if I called the cops on the sheriff. So think twice about doing anything more to piss me off.” Jim said coldly. 

“You’re supposed to be my friend, but ever since you took up with the girly man, you’ve been a pushover for anyone and everyone.” Simon spat out. 

“Girly man? Oh please you have to be able to do better than that. How did you get here, you’re still drunk. Did you drive this way?” Jim asked. 

Blair got down there at that point and said, “Simon, if you don’t like me, that’s fine, but don’t take it out on your little boy.”

“He’s my kid, Sandburg, stay out of it.” Simon yelled again. 

Jim pulled his cell out and called the sheriff’s department and said, “I’ve got Simon Banks here threatening his wife and disturbing the peace and he was driving drunk. Would someone like to come out here and get him?”

Simon yelled, “Asshole.” And then he pulled Jim down to the ground. Cassie came walking out of the house and said, “Simon, if you have something to say to me, say it now before the cops come.”

Jim and Simon stopped wrestling when they heard Cassie’s voice. “I want you to come home where you belong.” Simon said. 

“Simon, you don’t want me there. You don’t even like me anymore. I want to stay here and work. I want to have friends. I want to have people that actually talk to me other than to nag or yell at me. I want a real life.” Cassie was in tears by this time. 

Simon shouted, “You think your life is hard? Try taking care of a city and then having to listen to your crap when I get home. You’re boring and I never liked coming home anyway. I’m leaving you here, but I’m going to sue for custody of our son.”

“That’ll go over really well with the cops coming for you, Simon. If you know what’s good for you, you won’t drive drunk and get arrested for that too.” She was trying to help him out. 

“Stop telling me what to do. You are no longer my wife, so shut the fuck up. Give me my boy, right now. I’m taking him home.” Simon started for the porch and she darted back into the house and slammed the door and locked it. 

Simon began to pound on the door again and was screaming by this time. “I want my son and I won’t leave here without him.”

Jim tried to calm Simon down. “Simon, you can’t take Jefferson with you, you’re drunk. You would never drive drunk with your son in the car.”

“Oh shut up, you fucking fag. I can’t believe she wants to live by you and yours. It’s a sickness and it spreads.” Simon blurted out. 

The deputy sheriff drove up and said, “Simon, come with us.”

“Don’t tell me what the fuck to do. I’m your boss.” Simon totally ignored them. 

They both went after Simon and tackled him to the ground and got cuffs on him, with Simon yelling and screaming the entire time. 

They got him in the back seat and the deputy turned to Jim and said, “So are you pressing charges?”

Jim looked at him like he was a moron and said, “He was driving drunk in his cop car and he was taking swings at me. Yes, I want to press charges. He’s been yelling at his wife all morning and I want him to cool down before he comes back.” 

“Okay, we’ll get him rested and get these charges made, although we can’t do anything about the driving one because we didn’t see him drive it here. We would have had to have been a witness.” Deputy Martin said. 

“Get him sober and calm him the fuck down before you let him go. And I mean it, or I’ll call again.” Jim threatened. 

“He’ll be fine once he’s sober. It’s just a lover’s spat is all.” Martin said. 

“Whatever it is, keep him there until he’s cooled down.” Jim added. 

As they drove off, Jim and Blair just stood with their arms around each other’s waist and Blair finally said, “He’s fucked up.”

“Yes, he is.” Jim said sadly. 

“He’ll come around, Jim.” Blair said just as sadly. 

“I don’t care.” Jim answered. 

And he didn’t. 

Life was going to be different for the next couple of months and he knew there were some bad times coming, but he hoped that Cassie was strong enough for it. 

It was simple, Simon didn’t deserve her. Jim hoped she wouldn’t go back. 

But it wasn’t his call to make. They would have to wait and see. 

 

END PART 49


	50. Turmoil

By noon that day, everyone knew about Cassie and Simon. Jim tried to keep it quiet, but Cassie told anyone that would listen to her side. She was very defensive when it came to her and Simon. 

Cassie took Jefferson to Nancy’s house and showed up at the stables bright and early the second morning after Simon’s flare-up. She was ready to learn the ropes of working on the range. Everyone welcomed her with open arms and she felt like she belonged for the first time in years. 

Thankfully, Cassie knew how to ride horses, so that was one thing she didn’t have to learn. She knew how to put the saddles on and everything. She felt like this might just work out fine. 

Jim and Blair showed her what to work on that day and how to do it, and she started working all by herself, not needing any more help. She was working away when Jim rode up and said, “It’s time for lunch, Cassie. You need to drink more and eat something too.”

“I can’t believe how fast the time flew by. This is great working out in the sun.” Cassie was very happy so far. But of course she hadn’t worked in any of the foul weather yet, so that would be all new to her. 

Everyone ate their lunches and talked. Cassie couldn’t believe how great it was having adults to talk to during the course of the day. She had only had Jefferson for almost three years and that was it. You can only get so much conversation out of a three year old. 

Once they all finished, they all went back to their jobs and worked until the end of the day. At five o’clock, Jim rode up and said, “Time to call it a day, Cassie. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Then Jim rode off. 

Cassie found herself getting a little sad thinking about going home to the empty house. She did miss Simon, she just wished Simon would miss her. 

>>

Jim was putting dinner on the table when Blair came walking out and said, “Simon is on the phone for you. He’s not drunk at least.”

Jim grabbed the phone and said, “Simon, let me call you back, we’re getting ready to eat dinner.”

“Jim, I have to tell you how sorry I am for everything I did and said. I don’t know what got into me. I was so drunk that I just wasn’t myself.”

“I’ll call you back.” Jim said sadly. He wasn’t going to forget the things that Simon said so easily. 

“Just tell me that you’ll forgive me for what I said and did.” Simon pleaded. 

Jim thought a moment and answered, “You know Simon a wise man once said, a drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts. Think on that for a while.”

“So you’re not going to forgive me, right?” Simon said sadly. 

“It’s going to take a while, Simon. Give me time to think. I have to go have dinner with my family. Goodbye.” Jim hung the phone back up in the cradle in the kitchen and sat down at the table. 

Blair said, “That was a good saying.”

“It’s true, too. He never liked the fact that his friend was gay. It bothered him somewhat and it came out when he was drunk.” Jim started cutting up Dakota’s food. 

Blair whispered, “Well, at least he didn’t call you girly man.” And then both men started to laugh and ate a nice dinner with Dakota. 

>>

Cassie’s cell phone rang and she saw it was Simon. She said, “Hello?”

“Cassie, can I come and see Jefferson tonight for a short while? I really miss him and I don’t want him to think I forgot about him.” Simon pleaded. 

“Yes, you can come and see him. He was asking about you during dinner. He misses his daddy.” Cassie hoped that would make Simon a little sad and it worked. 

“I’ll be there in about ten minutes. I’m almost there now.” Simon said. 

“Okay, we’ll be waiting for you.” Cassie got off the phone and started to clean up the condo so that Simon would see how nice things were. She then gave Jefferson a quick bath and got him ready for bed. Then she checked to see how she looked in the mirror and almost cried. She looked tired and dirty from the ride today. Maybe Simon would watch Jefferson while she showered tonight. Maybe Simon would ask to stay over. I hope, I hope. She wanted Simon to miss her and want her in the worst way, but life sometimes didn’t work out like that and she knew this. 

>>

When Simon arrived he was a little nervous and he half expected someone to be there with her. So he was pleasantly surprised to see her alone with Jefferson. Simon picked his son up and gave him attention right away and Jefferson loved it big time. 

Then he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“Not yet, Simon. We have to talk first. Could you sit with Jefferson while I shower?” Cassie asked. 

“Of course, we’ll read some of his books I see here.” Simon sat down with the large almost three year old and began to read him a book. 

Cassie walked into her bedroom and thought, this is something new. He’s never read to him. He never spends that much time with him. Maybe this will work out. 

Cassie showered as quickly as she could and then met Simon out in the living room wearing her jeans and comfy oversized tee. Jefferson was sound asleep in Simon’s arms and Cassie said, “Let’s get him in bed.”

She pulled the covers down on the twin sized bed and Simon put him in and tucked the covers all around him. This was another first. Cassie usually did it all, so Simon was learning how nice it was to do this. 

They walked back into the living room and both of them sat down. “So do you want to tell me where you were all week?” Cassie began. 

Simon decided he wasn’t going to tell her he had been with anyone else, that just wouldn’t fly, so he decided to tell her he had been thinking about it. 

“I felt like I was trapped and I wanted to see if life without the two of you would be the same as the life with you in it. I found out that my life isn’t worth much without you and Jefferson in it. I think it was a mid-life crisis.” Simon said. 

“So when you slept with her, was she as good as when you were with me?” Cassie asked point blank. 

Simon went to lie, but instead said, “No, she was nothing like you and I felt like shit as soon as I sobered up.”

Cassie started to cry and Simon tried to hold her but she said, “You don’t get to hug me yet. I have a lot of forgiving to go through and believe me it hasn’t even started yet. Do you think I don’t get tired of being the wife and Mommy all the time? Do you think that I never wanted to do anything else? Well guess again. I wanted to have a life outside you and Jefferson and I’m finding it here. Today was my first day of work on the range and I loved it. I want my life to be like this. I still get to see Jefferson, but I don’t have to be with him every moment like I was at our home.”

“So you’re not moving back to our home?” Simon asked sounding like he was getting irritated. 

“Nope, this is our new home. It’s large enough, it has a larger kitchen then I’m used to, I can see myself living here for a long while. I don’t want to go into town again. I’m sorry, Simon, but I wasn’t happy there.” Cassie explained. 

“So I have no choice in the matter?” Simon asked. 

“No, you don’t. I’m happy for a change and so is Jefferson. He loves the day care center, he loves all of his cousins and he loves everyone around him. So why take that away from him? It just wouldn’t work anymore.” Cassie continued to explain. 

Simon got up and started to pace. “But I can’t live here with you, if you ever decide to forgive me, because of what I said to Jim and Blair. So I have no choice but to divorce you?” Simon asked. 

“You could beg their forgiveness and forgive them for being human and accept them the way they are.” Cassie reasoned. 

“They’re never going to forgive me, I know that already. I wouldn’t forgive anyone that said the things I did.” Simon commented sadly. 

“If you want me back, Simon, it’s going to take a little time and you’ll have to talk to Jim and Blair, because we’re living here. This would be our new home.” Cassie wasn’t giving him any other options. 

“I really don’t see them ever forgiving me and I talked to Jim tonight to ask his forgiveness and he said, ‘a drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts’ and that was it. So I take that as he’s not going to forget about it anytime soon.” Simon complained. 

“Simon, you don’t like gay people. You’re not nice to Nick and Joel at all. You tolerate them, but that’s it. You can’t say you like them, you just put up with them because they’re Jim’s friends. And you do the same with Blair. You only tolerate him because he’s with Jim.” Cassie was telling him some hard truths and he didn’t like it. 

“I just don’t understand gay people. How could they be interested in someone of the same sex? I don’t understand it with women or men. So it’s not just Jim and Blair. It’s anyone gay. It makes me a little sick.” Simon admitted. 

“Then we’re in big trouble, because this is where I want to live now. I’m staying.” Cassie said. 

“So, you won’t consider coming back into town and trying it again?” Simon offered. 

“No, I never want to live there again. I’m happy now. I miss you, but I’ll get over you if you don’t want to make an effort to be part of Jefferson’s and my life.” Cassie said calmly. 

“I can’t believe you’re just blowing off our marriage like this.” Simon grumbled. 

Cassie tried to stay calm as she said, “I’m not the one that looked elsewhere, Simon, that was you. So I want you to think about us for a while and then come back and talk to us about what you want to do. Either stay here or stay in town and we get a divorce.”

“I have to talk to Jim, but I don’t see that happening anytime soon, so this might take us awhile to get worked out. Could I possibly spend the night?” Simon asked. 

“Not even close, buster. I have a lot of forgiving to do before you’re ever allowed back in my bed again. And how do I know you were safe with her?”

“She had condoms.” Simon answered quickly. 

“Well at least there is that.” Cassie said almost sarcastically. 

“Cassie, I’m sorry, I love you more than anything or anyone. I want your forgiveness.” Simon pleaded. 

“Go home and figure out how to make this right with Jim and Blair and then we’ll talk. We’ve got a lot of talking to do, believe me.” Cassie responded. 

Simon walked to the front door and said, “I’ll call tomorrow and see if I can come out again, all right?”

“We’ll see how it goes, Simon.”

Simon walked out and shut the door. Cassie locked it and leaned against the doorframe almost in tears. She missed him so much, and she wanted him to stay with her, but she needed Simon to want her as much as she wanted him. And that might take some time. 

>>

Simon drove up to the big house on the hill and parked. He got out and walked up all the stairs to the door and knocked. He hoped he wasn’t too late. 

Jim opened the door and said, ”What do you need, Simon?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you and Blair.” Simon asked. 

“Come on in.” Jim said defensively. 

Blair walked up to Simon and said, “We just got Dakota down for the night, so I hope there won’t be any yelling this time.” 

“No yelling, I promise. I need to apologize to both of you for my words and actions.” Simon started. 

"Why?” Jim asked. 

Simon looked confused as he answered, “Why what?”

“Why are you sorry? You’re sorry we’re gay? You’re sorry you hate that we’re gay? Or are you sorry for something else?” Jim was on a roll. 

“Yes, I’m sorry that I hate the fact that you two are gay. I’m trying to work on it. I truly am. Gay people bother me for some reason, I don’t know why and I’m hoping that we can get past this and become friends again.” Simon retorted. 

“Why? Why would you want to be friends with us, when we’re something that makes you uncomfortable?” Blair asked. 

“Because I have to get over it. My life depends on it. My wife is crazy about the two of you and you are going to be in her life, so I have to get used to it. I’m hoping you can help me do it.” Simon truly believed that they would be able to help him. 

“Simon, I’ve loved you for years, and I didn’t stop loving you just because you don’t like Blair and me together. You have to get used to us; it’s as simple as that. Did Cassie ask you to move in with her?” Jim asked. 

“Not hardly, we have a long way to go before she lets me move in. But I’m willing to work on it. And I’m hoping that you two will help me gain a new outlook on gay people.” Simon suggested. 

“Simon, you either like gay people or you don’t. You don’t get a new outlook. If you hate us being gay, you’re going to feel that way when we’re done talking. It wouldn’t make any difference.” Blair said adamantly. 

“I’ll tell you what I don’t like about gay people. I don’t like thinking about what they do in bed together.” Simon said. 

Jim laughed and said, “There is your first problem. Don’t picture us in bed together, we don’t want anyone else in there with us. It’s very private and we don’t want you thinking about it at all.”

“You know how people think about other people and their spouses, right?” Simon asked. 

Blair looked at him strangely and answered, “No, we don’t think about anyone else and their love lives, because it’s not for us to think about. It would be strange if we did.”

“And before I forget, Simon, you called Blair a girly man. What the fuck was that about? He’s one of the most masculine men I know. Why would you call him that?”

“I have no idea where that came from. I’m sorry for calling you that, Blair. It might be the earrings and the hair, but who knows with me? I can only say I’m sorry so many times and then it’ll seem like I don’t mean it. So can we start over again?” Simon asked. 

Jim looked at Blair and Blair looked back at him and smiled. Jim knew that Simon was forgiven, no matter what he said. “Blair is smiling, so I take it that means you hit him on a good night.” Jim remarked. 

“Do you mind me coming out and having dinner with Cassie and Jefferson nightly so that we can work on our marriage?” Simon asked. 

“I think that would be a good idea, Simon. You need the work on it and listen to her for a change.” Blair finally said something. 

“Thank you for forgiving me, Jim and Blair. You truly are my best friends and I promise I won’t be getting drunk and doing stupid things again. Cassie agreed not to file any charges against me, so I won’t lose my job, but if she had, I would have been in a world of hurt. Both mentally and financially.” Simon admitted. 

“We’ve got to get up early in the morning, so you go home and think more about you and Cassie and we’ll see you from time to time while you're on the ranch.” Blair said as he started for the stairs. 

“Thanks again, Blair. I won’t let you down.” Simon promised. 

“I hope not.” Jim said seriously. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow when I’m here, okay?” Simon asked Jim. 

“Yeah, stop by and say hi before you leave. Enjoy your wife and your son. Do all you can to make things work out better.” Jim advised. 

“I plan on it, Jim. Thanks for everything.” Simon walked out the front door and shut it behind himself. 

Jim locked up and realized that the worst was over. Maybe things would work out all right after all. In the meantime, he wanted to be upstairs with his mate, loving the hell out of him. 

And he did just that.


	51. Who's The Boss?

“Good morning, Chief. I wanted to tell you that I went through that stack of applications and hired Carolina Wilson for the job.” Jim said matter of factly. 

“Good, that’s one less person we have to worry about replacing. Thanks, man.”

“Where is Dakota?” Jim looked around and listened and didn’t hear her anywhere in the house. 

“I took her over to Nancy’s already. I figured we could use some quiet time without our dumpling now and then, am I right?” Blair asked. 

“You are totally right.” Jim kissed Blair before he sat down to breakfast. 

“So who’s in charge of training Carolina?” Blair asked. 

“I’m going to do it this morning and Kate is going to do it this afternoon. So she’ll have two different outlooks on things, one from the guy’s point of view and one from the woman’s point of view.” Jim explained. 

Good thinking, babe.” Blair said as he drank his coffee. 

Jim was so handsome and Blair was thrilled that he belonged to only him. Normally he would be worried about Jim spending so much time with anyone, but Blair knew that Jim belonged to him. 

Are you going to work the range today?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I’m going to be helping Henri put up more fencing. I feel like that’s all we ever do around here. Brian, Joel, Jalen and Nick are going to be feeding the cows and horses. So we should be done fairly early if you want to come back and do something fun.” Blair wiggled his eyebrows and they both laughed. 

“Sounds good to me.” Jim answered. 

“Is Cassie still doing well?” Blair asked next. 

“Yup, she’s kicking ass and taking names. She’s a very hard worker. She must come from good hard working stock, that’s all I have to say.” Jim said proudly. 

“Well let’s get busy and get this day on the road.” Blair said as he cleaned up the dishes and the table. 

Jim finished getting ready and they both walked out the door and drove down to the stables. Jim introduced Carolina to Blair and once their horses were ready, they took off for the range area that they would be working in that day. Cassie and Carolina followed at a close pace. 

Jim started whistling, ‘Nothing could be finer than to be in Carolina, in the morning.’ Blair looked over at him and realized that Jim didn’t even know he was doing it. The jerk. Blair knew he was going to have to watch him now. 

When they arrived, Kate was already there working and they all got down from their horses to introduce Carolina to Kate. Blair noticed that Kate took an instant dislike to Carolina, so it wasn’t just him. Carolina was staring at Jim and giving him those looks. Those looks that tell a person that they’re interested in them. And Jim was oblivious to all of it. Blair wanted to just smack him and tell him what was going on. 

Jim started showing Carolina how to mend a fence and Kate stood close by watching the two of them. Carolina kept flirting with Jim and it was starting to piss both Blair and Kate off. 

Out of the blue, Kate said, “Carolina, did Jim tell you that he and Blair have two grandchildren on top of their daughter?”

Blair wished he could hug her for that. It was great seeing the look of shock on her face, but then a look came over it that said, ‘I don’t care’. 

“No, I didn’t know about them or their families, but thank you for pointing it out.” Carolina went back to having instructions handed out by Jim. She was so close to him, it wasn’t even funny. Then Jim did a really stupid thing. He touched her shoulder as they talked. 

Jim realized what he had done and thought, I knew it was a mistake the moment I did it. Jim couldn’t help but like the advances made by a Carolina. He was very flattered by the attention. He had no intentions of returning the advances, but it made him feel like a million bucks. 

Blair said, “Jim, could I talk to you alone, please?”

“Sure, Chief.” Jim followed Blair over to the other side of the fence and said, “What can I do you for?”

Blair said, “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I have to tell you something that’s been bothering me.”

“Okay, I’m listening.” Jim said seriously. 

“You’re a jerk.” Blair blurted out. 

“What are you talking about?” Jim asked, totally confused, well maybe not totally, he had an idea it had something to do with Carolina. 

“You’re not an idiot, Jim, and neither am I. You’re flirting with the new help and it’s not going unnoticed by other people. I won’t stand for it.” Blair was whispering. 

Jim whispered back, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Are you going to stand there and tell me that you haven’t noticed how close she’s standing to you and how she’s staring at your ass?” Blair wasn’t whispering anymore. 

“Keep your voice down, Chief. It’s not professional.” Jim said. 

Blair almost strangled Jim this time. Instead he said, “Being professional doesn’t allow you to flirt with new help either. And that’s what you’re doing, Mr. Ellison.”

“Do you want to train her?” Jim asked snidely. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.” Blair walked over to Carolina and started to show her the next faze of fence repair and Carolina kept looking for Jim to come and help her. 

Kate walked up to Jim and said, “You are a jerk.”

“Kate, it was nothing.” Jim tried to explain. 

“Then why did the boss have to take over. I hope you know that you’re in big trouble tonight.” Kate got busy doing her job and left Jim to do his. 

Jim knew that Blair was mad and would probably continue over into the evening, with his luck. He was sorry he was flirting. Now he wasn’t going to get any sex either. Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…When will I ever learn?

Before long it was lunch time and Carolina asked Jim, “Could I sit with you and have lunch?”

“We all sit together.” Jim answered. 

“Oh.” She was disappointed, Jim could tell. It made him smile until he saw Blair watching them. Then he wiped the smile right off of his face. 

Blair walked up to Jim and said, “I need to see you alone.”

Jim started following Blair into a patch of trees and bushes and Blair shoved him inside the middle of it. 

“Who’s the boss, Jim?”

“You are.” Jim answered, knowing full well he was in trouble. 

“I want you to suck me off right now.” Blair demanded. 

“Blair, there are people right outside this little haven you have chosen to take this up in.” Jim explained. 

“You flirted out in the open, why shouldn’t you make love to me out in the open?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, I don’t want to suck you off in the middle of trees and bushes.” Jim whined. 

Blair pushed Jim against one of the trees and began to kiss him. Before long, Jim was with the program and was getting into it big time. They were rubbing their bodies together and there was a lot of moaning going on. Blair pulled back and said, “Suck me, baby.”

Jim went down on his knees quickly, took Blair’s cock out of his jeans and began to suck in earnest. Blair played with Jim’s hair while he sucked him, making Jim go crazy with need. He loved when Blair played with his hair. God, he loved this man. 

Before long Blair came down Jim’s throat and smiled. Blair then pulled Jim up and put him against the tree for leaning and began to do the same thing to Jim. Jim wasn’t as hurried as Blair, he wanted it to last longer. But Blair slicked up a finger and stuck it in Jim’s anus and Jim came silently with his fist in his mouth. 

They both got their cocks put back into their jeans and Blair said, “Did you like that, Jim?”

“What? Do I look insane? Of course I liked it.” 

Blair smiled and said, “If you ever want one again, you had better stay clear of Carolina and I mean it. You’re flirting on purpose and it’s hurting me.”

“I’m sorry, it made me feel good is all.”

“Better than what I just made you feel?” Blair asked. 

“Not even close.” Jim answered. 

“Then keep your distance, and I mean it. Because I’ll forgive you this time, but not next time.” Blair walked out of their safe little haven and saw Kate smiling. 

“Did you pigs leave us anything?” Blair asked Kate. 

“As a matter of fact, we did.” She smiled at Blair and whispered, “I hope you set him straight, so to speak.”

“Yes, I did. Thanks, Kate.” Blair smiled back. 

Jim came walking out of their little love nest with his hair all messed up from Blair playing with it. Kate almost started laughing along with Blair, but neither of them made a sound. 

Carolina looked at him, like he was nuts. She said, “Do you need to borrow my comb?”

Jim ran his fingers over his hair and blushed. “No, I’m fine, thank you.” He tried to get it to lay down, with not much luck. 

Jim sat down next to Blair and had a sandwich, chips and water. He got done eating and said, “Why didn’t you tell me my hair was messed up?” 

“Because you looked sexy as hell, that’s why.”

“Oh, okay. Well after all, you are the boss.” Jim smiled at him and got up to get back to work. 

“You better believe it.” Blair said sweetly. 

Jim went back to work and Carolina tried to flirt with him three more times and finally Jim said, “I’m a happily married man. Now if you want to take it up with Blair, he’d gladly talk to you about it.”

Kate almost started laughing at the idea of Blair being able to talk to her without wringing her neck. 

“I don’t want a deep relationship, Jim.” Carolina said. 

“Well, I do. So stay away from me and mine.” Jim said as quietly as he could. 

“I don’t believe it, you’re pussy whipped. I never would have thought that to look at you.” Carolina said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Blair walked over and said, “Come with me, Carolina.”

Blair got on his horse and waited for her to do the same thing. She followed him back to the ranch and then he proceeded to fire her. She left in a huff, yelling something about how she didn’t want a man that was pussy whipped anyhow. 

>>

Blair got back to the worksite and Jim smiled at him showing up alone. 

“Fired her, huh?” Jim asked almost laughing. 

“No one get’s to call you pussy whipped but me.” Blair explained. 

“Works for me. Now I have to start all over again, hiring someone.” Jim sounded disgusted. 

“We’ll do it together, tomorrow.” Blair assured him. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jim said as they finished up their day on the range. 

Life wasn’t always complicated, sometimes Blair just needed to be the boss. 

This was one of those times. 

 

END PART 51


	52. Making Up

Simon was getting dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He missed his wife so much, he wished he could tell her exactly how he felt. He missed the warmth of her body next to his the most. She’s everything to me, what was I thinking?

Simon opened up his journal that Cassie asked him to keep his thoughts in and he wrote just what he had thought of. Before long it was time to go to work, but he had some good thoughts written and hoped to share them with Cassie that night at dinner. She had asked him over and he was going. If this took forever, he was willing to wait for her. 

Simon went to his station house and Blair was there. “Sandburg, what are you doing here so early this morning?”

“I told Jim I would check on you after I dropped Joel and Nick’s kids off at school. The bus broke down and everyone was working but me. So I was the school bus today. Anyhow, I wanted to stop and tell you something.” Blair said quietly. 

“You can tell me anything.” Simon listened. 

“Hold her close and never let her go again, man. She’s the best thing in your life. She’s such a good person, such a good mom and wants to be a good wife again. So please give her that chance and give yourself the chance too.” Blair pleaded. 

“As a matter of fact, I’m going to dinner tonight at her place and I planned on telling her some things. So you don’t have to worry about me missing her or wanting her, I do.”

“Now you’re talking.” Blair said with a smile. 

“Thanks for stopping by, Blair.” Simon made sure and called him by his first name, because he deserved it. Sandburg sometimes just didn’t do.

“Simon, are you happy in town?” Blair asked out of the blue. 

“Not really, since I know Cassie isn’t happy here, we’ll probably look out towards the ranch and I can commute.” Simon explained. 

“The condo that Cassie is staying in right now is plenty big enough for a family if you’d like to stay there. That’s if she wants you to do. I guess we’ll see how thing go first, eh?” Blair still smiled because he knew how crazy Cassie was over her husband. 

“I have to get to work, Blair. Talk to you later.” Simon said as he went to his desk and looked to see what faxes had come in overnight. 

Blair left the building feeling somewhat better than when he had arrived. Yes, those two were meant to be together. 

>>

When Cassie opened the door, she was surprised to see Simon all dressed up. He had a suit on and everything. She wasn’t expecting that and she loved how he looked in a suit. 

Jefferson saw his daddy and went running for him. Simon picked him up and threw him in the air. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed this little guy till that exact moment. Then he hugged and kissed him over and over again. 

Cassie stood back and smiled. It was nice to see Simon acting like Simon again. She didn’t like the other one, so this one was preferable. 

She told him to bring Jefferson into the dining room for dinner and Simon was thrilled at what he saw. One of his favorite meals was pot roast, potatoes, carrots and gravy and what was on the table, but that. 

“I’ve missed your pot roast.” Simon said as he put Jefferson in the booster seat. 

“I’m so glad that you have, because I didn’t know what to make tonight. I wanted to make something that would make you happy, but not scare you off.” Cassie said softly. 

“Nothing you could do would ever scare me off. I had a little mid-life crisis, but it seems to have passed and I hope we can move on from here.” Simon reasoned. 

The three of them had a nice dinner with nice family talk, including Jefferson ranting and raving over things from time to time. That always made Simon laugh. When they were all done, Simon got Jefferson down and took him in for his nightly bath. He bathed Jefferson while Cassie did the dishes. It seemed like a fair swap to Cassie. She was exhausted from the day at work. After all, she wasn’t used to working quite yet. It was going to take some more time. 

Simon took Jefferson in and got him in his pajama’s and put him in bed and he began to read to him from Jefferson’s favorite books. 

Jefferson was almost asleep when Cassie walked in and kissed him goodnight. A few minutes later, Simon walked out of the child’s room smiling at still having the touch at getting him to sleep. 

He sat next to Cassie on the sofa and she said, “I would like to make out on the sofa tonight. Nothing more, just making out.”

“We could do that.” Simon answered. 

They ended up making out for almost two hours and Simon was harder for his wife than he had ever been. Cassie seemed really happy about that too. Finally he said, “Well, I better call it a night. I need to get to bed earlier than I did last night. These late nights are killers.”

Cassie smiled and answered, “Sounds good to me. Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow night?”

“I would love it, Cassie. Thank you.” Cassie walked Simon to the door and gave him a long kiss goodnight. 

“I hope you know that I won’t be able to drive well with this boner you’ve given me.” Simon teased. 

“You better drive well because you have to be around for a long, long while.” Cassie instructed. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He answered. 

“Goodnight, Simon.” Cassie said in the doorway. 

“Goodnight, Cassie.” Simon walked to his SUV and drove out of the ranch area. He was on top of the world. His wife was letting him back into her life. And he had another chance tomorrow night. I’m going to make things right if it kills me. I’m going to make her forgive me for everything that I did wrong.

>>

Cassie began to think about her husband and what he had done to their marriage and realized that there was nothing she wouldn’t forgive him for. But she was going to make him romance her back into his life. He wasn’t going to be able to just waltz in and take over like he usually did. And she wasn’t going to move. She loved the condo she lived in and so did Jefferson. He was so happy at Nancy’s house, he cried when she picked him up. She didn’t take it personal, she just knew that he was having a good time with his cousins. Simon was gong to have to win her back and then he was going to have to move out to the ranch. She didn’t know if he would, but she was going to make that very clear.

Tomorrow would be another day of her wonderful job and then tomorrow night she would let Simon romance her some more. He was doing a fine job so far. 

>>

“Hey, what are you doing up already?” Jim asked Blair. 

“I thought I heard noises down here, so I was checking it out.” Blair said calmly. 

“And the noise was…?” Jim asked. 

“I have no fucking clue. There’s no one down here, but yet I thought I heard someone on the porch.” Blair explained. 

Jim opened up the door and looked on the porch and saw Jalen sitting there. “What in the hell are you doing here, Jalen? You scared both of us with the noise.”

“I was trying to be quiet. The twins aren’t sleeping well and I couldn’t sleep, so I got up and Kate told me I was going to wake them up. So I’ve been sitting here all morning.” Jalen explained. 

“Come on in for coffee.” Jim ordered. 

“I would love coffee, it’s pretty cold out here.” Jalen said rubbing his hands together. 

Blair asked, “So Jalen, why can’t you sleep?”

“I was horny and she didn’t want to wake the twins up after them finally falling asleep. Once I’m up and horny, I’m up.” Jalen had the decency to blush. 

“So nothing is wrong, right?” Jim asked worriedly. 

“No, Kate is sleeping and so are the twins. I just didn’t want to wake anyone up.” Jalen said. 

Blair started coffee and said, “Did you see that Cassie had Simon over for dinner last night?”

“Yeah, we all saw that. And I saw him leave. I think she’s making them go slow this time.” Jalen was thinking out loud. 

“Coffee is done.” Blair said and poured them all a cup. It was going to be a long day for Jim and Blair. It was only 4:30 in the morning.

>>

The next five nights, Simon came to dinner at Cassie’s condo and had a wonderful time. Each night they made out a little bit further. He actually was touching skin now, and this excited the hell out of Simon. 

On the fifth night when Simon got up to go home, she said, “Would you like to stay over?”

“No, not tonight. I don’t have anything with me and I need to be at the office really early. How about a rain check?” Simon asked. 

“I’d like that. I’m glad you’re being sensible, Simon.”

“To tell you the truth, I’d like to stay over and just get up at 3:00 a.m. and go into town then, but I want us to be able to stay in bed for as long as we can. Don’t you?” Simon asked. 

Cassie smiled and said, “You couldn’t have said it any better. Perhaps tomorrow night, if not then, maybe the next one. You do want to stay over night with me, right?” Cassie asked a little bit nervous of the answer. 

Simon could kick himself for doing this to her. “I want to spend the night with you in the worst way. But let’s plan it for tomorrow night, okay? I love you, Cassie.” He kissed her once more and then walked out the door. 

>>

As Simon was driving down the road, he realized that Cassie hadn’t said she loved him. Maybe she didn’t love him anymore. Maybe things had changed that much. 

He pulled out his cell phone and called Cassie. “Hello?”

“Cassie, do you still love me as much as you used to?” Simon asked point blank. 

“Yes, Simon, I do. You caught me off guard tonight and I didn’t want to rush into saying it. But after you left, I began to think about it and realized how much I do love you. You’re everything to me.” Cassie said sweetly. 

“You’re everything to me, too.” Simon replied. 

“Good… Then we’ll see each other tomorrow night. Goodnight, Simon.”

“Goodnight, Cassie.” He closed his cell and had a huge smile on his face. He wanted to shout out the news to the world, so he did the next best thing. He called Jim. 

“Ellison.” 

“Hi Jim, I was happy about something and wanted to share it with you.” Simon began. 

“You and Cassie are doing well, I take it?” Jim asked. 

Simon smiled as he replied, “Tomorrow night, I get to spend the night over. We’re both off on Saturday so that will give us plenty of time to be with each other.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Simon. She loves you very much and I hope you’ll never hurt her again.” Jim stated the obvious. 

“I don’t plan on it, Jim. I’m totally in love with her and this mid-life crisis seems to be over with.” Simon truly believed it to be so.

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Have fun tomorrow night. Talk to you soon.” Jim said before he got off the phone and then he filled Blair in on the news. 

>>

The next day while on the range, Cassie was talking to Blair. 

“Simon is going to spend the night tonight. I’m actually nervous, do you believe it?”

“Yeah, you get that way when you haven’t been with each other in a while. I’m really glad that you two are working things out and you’re taking it slow. He needed to find out what it would be like without you, but when you get back together, are you going to be leaving us?” Blair asked. 

“No, I made the decision to stay in the condo and pay rent to you both. And if Simon doesn’t want that, then we’re going to have trouble again. I want to stay out here with our friends and family. And I love working, Blair. It’s so good for me. And thank you for putting me on fewer hours, I was getting a little tired with Jefferson and Simon. Working part-time will be great.” Cassie said smiling. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Because we’ve already become used to you and count on you for many things on this ranch. Thank you for working with us.” Blair hugged her quickly and then went back to work. 

Cassie just knew that things were going to work out. But she decided that they were going to discuss the living arrangements before any sex happened. She wanted him to want her on the ranch, not just at their house in town.

>>

For Simon, the day dragged on forever, it seemed. When it was finally time to leave, he told everyone they could reach him on his cell because he was going out to see Cassie. No one said anything, but he could tell they were all happy for him. Things were too quiet without Cassie around. Not to mention all of the baked goods she always made for everyone at his office. He wondered if she would ever have time to do that again. He wasn’t aware of her switching to part-time. This would be good news for him to hear when the time came. 

>>

That night as Cassie made meatloaf for dinner, she kept smiling thinking about being in bed with Simon again. He was a wonderful lover. She suddenly frowned when she thought of the other women. Had he been a fantastic lover to her too? And would he ever want to go back to her? These were things she would have to ask him before they went anywhere with this relationship. She hadn’t even realized that she questioned his thoughts or actions, but she guessed she did. 

There was a knock at the door and Simon stood there looking very handsome, carrying a duffle bag for the night. 

“Come on in, Simon.” Cassie said nervously. 

“Where’s Jefferson?” Simon asked looking for his son. 

“He’s staying over at Joel and Nick’s house. They asked if they could have him for the night. Their children love him to death.” Cassie was thrilled to be alone, actually. 

“Can I help with dinner?” Simon asked. 

Cassie looked at him strangely because he had never offered to help her with dinner before. She liked the new Simon. 

“You can stir the gravy while I get everything else ready. I need to talk to you anyhow.”

Now Simon was nervous. He hated talking about things. He knew it was going too well. 

“So talk.” Simon commented. 

“What was it like making love to someone besides me?” Cassie went right to the heart of the matter. 

“Honestly? I have no idea. I woke up next to her, with a condom on, I don’t even think we did anything. I passed out.” Simon hoped this wouldn’t ruin things for them.

“So you don’t even remember being with her?” Cassie asked again. 

“No, and the next day I saw her and she and her friend laughed, so I take it I couldn’t get it up.”

“I’ve never been so glad of anything in my life.” Cassie admitted. 

“Good, I’m glad that I could assure you that it wasn’t some heated romance, it was pure stupidity and I was so drunk.” Simon responded. 

“Do you think you’ll ever go back to her?” Cassie almost whispered. 

“Not a chance in hell. I’m through with this mid-life crisis and ready to move on to bigger and better things. I think I should move out here, so that you can keep working and Jefferson can be around all of his cousins.” Simon suggested. 

“Oh that would be so great, Simon. I was hoping you would consider it.” Cassie kissed him quickly before she took the meatloaf out of the oven. 

They got the table set, and put all the food on it and sat down to eat. Simon couldn’t remember the last time he had dinner with his wife all alone. It was always the three of them. She never got out or away. No wonder she seemed so unhappy for so long. 

Simon gave the blessing at dinner and they began to eat. Simon observed how beautiful Cassie looked and assumed that she felt better about herself since she had been working. 

“I want to apologize for all of the times I didn’t take you out to eat for dinner. I’m so sorry. It was always the three of us, and you must have needed me all along and I ignored you. I’m so-so-so sorry.” Simon felt better after the apology. 

“Thank you, Simon, for noticing. I was so lonely and blue all the time, I just felt like I was in a cage. I’m much happier now, but I was working too many hours, so I’m back to part-time starting on Monday.” Cassie explained. 

“That’s great news. I like the idea of you getting out, but still having time to make these wonderful, delicious meals. Everyone at my work misses all of the baked goods you used to send.” Simon remarked. 

They ate dinner talking and laughing and smiling at one another. Simon knew that tonight was going to be special and he was going to make it very special for her indeed. 

And he did just that. 

 

END PART 52


	53. Family Crisis

“Do you believe that it’s been 18 months already with the kids?” Joel asked Nick. 

“Time passes quickly when you’re enjoying the hell out of it.” Nick said as he kissed Joel good morning. 

“We sign final papers in one week. We should do something special for them, don’t you think?” Joel asked. 

“Do you believe the kids want to take our names for the rest of their lives?” Nick asked. 

I like the idea of Taggart-Nason for a last name. It sounds and looks good, I think.” Joel said smiling. 

I’m very proud of all of them and of us too. We’ve done a good job with all four of them. They’re very respectful and extraordinary children.” Nick agreed. 

The phone rang and Nick picked it up. “Nason.”

“Nick, this is Tyler Marshal, your lawyer. I have some bad news.”

“What sort of bad news? I thought we signed papers in one week.” Nick was into a panic already. 

Joel rubbed his back as Nick put Tyler on speaker phone. 

“We had to look for missing relatives and we found two for Logan and Adam and they said they want the children. I’m not saying they would win, but chances are, they would have a good chance.”

“Who are these people and where were they all of this time?” Joel asked angrily. 

It’s their great-aunt and uncle from Minnesota. They were out of the country and didn’t even know that their niece had died until they got back. They were living and working in Africa. They found out when they tried to reach them and were told to contact me. So now they are contesting the adoption. I’m so sorry.” Tyler said sadly. 

“But we can fight for them, right?” Nick asked. 

“Yes, it will have to go before a judge, but the children might actually want to go with real family. This couple was never able to have children, so they were crazy about their niece. So much so, that they want the two boys and want it taken care of soon. They’re here in town now and want to meet the boys.”

“When?” Joel asked. 

“As soon as possible.” Tyler answered. 

Nick said, “We’ll have them ready to meet them tonight after school gets out.” 

“I’ll bring them out to the house, so they can meet them on your turf.” Tyler said. 

“Fine…” Nick said sounding like he lost already. 

As soon as they were off the phone Joel said, “Nick, we’re going to have to talk to the boys and tell them. Do we wait until after school is out, or tell them now?”

“I think we better tell all of them this morning. It seems only right.” Nick said sadly. 

They walked in and the kids were fighting over breakfast cereal as usual and Joel found that so sad, that Logan and Adam might not be able to argue with their sister and brother again. 

Joel said, “Kids, we need you to sit down so we can tell you some news.”

Melanie asked, “They didn’t change the court date, did they? You’re still going to be our dads right?”

“Sit down, everyone, and let us explain what’s going on.” Nick said just as sadly as Joel had sounded. 

Joel started by saying, “I can’t stress enough how lucky we are to have all of you children. This has been the most wonderful 18 months of our lives. So thank you to all of you for being yourselves.”

Nathan started to cry and said, “They said we can’t stay, didn’t they?”

“No, that isn’t what they said. Now let me tell you what they did say and we’ll go from there.” Nick explained. 

So Nick paced as he told all of them about the great aunt and uncle that wanted to meet the boys and all four of them started to cry. 

Nick looked at Joel and said, “I must be doing this wrong.”

“They’re just upset about the idea of losing their two brothers and Logan and Adam are upset about losing the only family they’ve had for the last 18 months. It’s nothing about how you said it, it’s the truth and we all have to take it in.” Joel explained. 

Logan wiped his face and said, “Can’t you fight for us?”

Nick almost smiled when he heard that and he said, “We plan on fighting for you, but real relatives sometimes have a better chance than adopted ones. So we’re just preparing you for what might happen. And what happens if you really like them? Wouldn’t you like the idea of being with true family?”

Logan yelled this time as he said, “We are true family. I don’t want them.”

Adam said, “Are we going to meet them?”

“Yes, they’re coming over tonight and we’re going to meet them. So you can see for yourselves if you like the idea of having a part of your mother around you. They are your mother’s aunt and uncle.” Joel said. 

“What if we don’t want to meet them?” Melanie asked. 

Nick sighed and said, “Melanie, it doesn’t have anything to do with you and Nathan. They’re coming to meet Logan and Adam.”

“Well, that’s not right because we’re his family. They should have to meet us too and see how upset we are about losing them.” Melanie explained. 

“You’ll get to meet them tonight, but they are going to be focusing on Adam and Logan. We just want you to be ready.” Nick said. 

Joel looked at the time and said, “It’s almost time for the bus. Get ready and don’t worry about anything today. We’ll take care of everything as it happens.”

The kids all went into their rooms and got changed for school. Joel went in and did Melanie’s hair and before long they were all set to go. All of them were upset, but knew there was nothing left to do about it. 

Nick drove them to the bus stop, just because he wanted to be with them and while he was gone, Joel called Jim. 

>>

“Ellison.”

“Jim, this is Joel. I wondered if Nick and I might have the day off. An aunt and uncle showed up in Logan’s family and they’re coming to meet the boys tonight. We’d like the house to be in tip top shape. We want their rooms to be perfect.” 

Jim knew how upset Joel was and answered, “You take off as much time as you need. Do you need more legal help? If you do, just let me know.”

“Thanks, Jim. We’re all right with legal help, I think. But these are family members and they might end up winning the case because of blood. It doesn’t help that Nick and I are lovers.”

“Joel, calm down. The case isn’t over yet. They might meet the kids and see how happy they are and want to visit with them twice a year instead. They’re wonderful boys. All four of the kids are great. So don’t give up the ship yet.” Jim remarked. 

“Thanks for everything, Jim. We don’t know what we would do without all of you.” Joel was heartbroken; Jim could hear it in his voice. 

Jim said, “I’ll talk to you after you know more. Keep us posted.”

“Goodbye, Jim.” Joel said before he hung up the phone. 

He had no sooner done that and Nick walked in and went right into Joel’s arms. “What will we do if they take them away?”

“We’ll still have two beautiful children to raise and we’ll do the best we can. We’ll also never lose track of Logan and Adam. But Jim said not to give up so soon, they might see how well the kids are doing here and give us a second thought.” Joel said. 

“What were you talking to Jim for?” Nick asked. 

“I asked for the day off so we could get the house spotless for this evening. And he said to take off as much time as we’d like.” Joel told him. 

“I guess we better start then.” Nick said as he started in the kitchen first, while Joel started in the bathrooms. None of the rooms were dirty, they just needed to be picked up and dusted. It wouldn’t take too long. 

Nick also decided to have the house smell like dinner cooking, so he put a pot roast in the crock pot to cook. He added the carrots, onions and potatoes and seasonings. Before long the entire house would smell good. 

>>

The kids got off the bus and Nick was waiting for them. They all piled in and Adam said, “Are they still coming?”

“As far as I know.” Nick said quickly. 

“Why are you all dressed up?” Melanie asked. 

“We wanted to look good to the aunt and uncle. The house is all clean, so I want you to make an effort to keep it that way until at least they leave. We don’t want them saying that we don’t take good care of you.” Nick said. 

The ride back to the house was in complete silence. Nick knew the kids were all nervous and so was he. He was hoping that things would turn out in their favor, but he knew that it could easily go the other way. 

He parked and the kids all unbuckled and went into the house. Melanie was the first one to say, “Wow, the house smells wonderful, Joel.”

“Thank you, sweetheart, but that compliment should go to Nick. He made dinner up.” Joel smiled at his lover. 

“Do we need to change clothes from school?” Adam asked. 

“Who cares?” Logan said angrily. 

“Logan, go and change into the outfit I have at the end of your bed. Be sure to put all of your dirty clothes in your hamper. I don’t want you being mean to your aunt and uncle while they are here. They just found out that they lost their niece, and I don’t want them to have to deal with an angry child too.” Joel responded. 

All of the kids went into their rooms to change clothing and Nick and Joel just sat down in the living room, nervous as all get out. 

They all walked into the living room and sat down with the men. Joel got up and got his camera and put it on a timer and sat down and told everyone to smile. They took what might be one of the last family pictures they would ever have done. 

The doorbell rang at 4:00 and Joel answered the door. “Hello, I’m Joel Taggart.”

“We’re Sara and Michael Brighten. We’re Adam and Logan’s family.” They said as they walked into the room. 

The lawyers walked in behind them and said, “The house smells wonderful.”

Melanie said, “It’s dinner. Nick made it.”

Joel introduced the Brighten’s to all of the children and Sara and Michael held on to their nephews for a long, long while. Adam and Logan didn’t like that too much. 

Nick got out their scrapbooks that had all of their report cards in them, so the Brighten’s could see how well the children were doing. Then Melanie brought out a family album so they could see pictures of the boys for the last 18 months. 

Sara finally said, “We want to take you back to Minnesota with us, boys.”

“What if we don’t want to go? What if this is the better place for us?” Adam asked. 

Michael said, “We’re the adults and we’ll decide.”

Nick said, “Actually, the courts will decide, Michael. It’s up to the judge, I’m almost certain. The children have been here for 18 months and we want them to remain here. They want to remain here, so we’re going to wait and see what the judge says.”

Sara looked over at Joel and Nick and said, “You want your relationship brought out into the open in a courtroom?”

Nick was getting pissed off; he didn’t like this couple at all. They didn’t want the boys because they loved them; they wanted them because they were being raised by fags. 

Adam stood up and said, “I’m telling the judge how great it’s been for the last 18 months and we’re going to tell him we want to stay with Nick and Joel. This is the best life we’ve ever had.”

Michael said, “No one asked your opinion. The judge will do what’s best for the family and since we’re family you will go with us. You might as well get used to it.”

Joel raised his voice and said, “Don’t you ever talk to them like that again. These are our children until someone takes them away, so while you are around us you will treat them with respect.”

Logan stood up and almost whispered, “Please don’t make us go. This is our sister and our brother. We have family here. We don’t want to leave.”

Sara said, “Like your uncle said, the judge will do what’s right.”

Logan and Adam walked out of the room and into their bedrooms. 

Sara looked at the lawyer and said, “They’re very rude, aren’t they?”

Joel had to pull Nick back to keep him in line. Joel said, “They aren’t being rude, they’re crying. They don’t wish to cry in front of strangers. And that’s what you are to them. They have no pictures of you in their family photo albums, so we have no idea who you are.”

“We’ve lived in Africa for the last 10 years, so the boys don’t know us yet, but they’ll get to know us soon enough. We would like to take them to dinner tonight.” Sara said. 

“Sorry, until the judge rules, they stay in this family.” Nick said swiftly. 

The lawyer for the Brighten’s said, “I think we could work out some sort of visitation rights until the court hearing.”

“Until the court hearing they’ll be staying in their own home, in their own beds. No one is taking them until they decide whether or not to pull them from our arms in the courtroom.” Nick said. 

Sara stood up and said, “We’ll see you in court in one week then.”

Michael stood up and said, “What this family has is a sickness and I’m sure the judge will agree with us.”

They walked out the door with the lawyer following, Tyler looked at the men and said, “What in the hell are you doing? You should have let them take them for dinner.”

“Not until we have to.” Joel said. He had agreed with everything that Nick had said so far. 

“Get the boys packed, chances are the judge will side with them for being family and your lack of support of said family will be pointed out in the court room.” Tyler then walked out the front door. 

Melanie went into Nick’s arms and started to cry. Nathan went into Joel’s arms and started to cry. Logan and Adam came out of their bedrooms and asked, “Did we lose?”

Nick opened up one arm for one of them, Joel opened his for the other and they all just stood like that for about ten minutes. 

“Let’s have dinner and we’ll talk about the hearing.” Joel said. 

>>

The week flew by and everyone in the house was nervous. The boys took along their scrapbooks, their baby books and their photo albums, just in case they wouldn’t be back. Nick had packed them each a nice suitcase full of clothing, in case they lost. 

Melanie and Nathan were ready to testify in their brother’s behalf. Everyone was ready, but they weren’t so ready for the outcome. It wasn’t a sure thing. 

>>

Once the judge had listened to all of the testimony, he then asked if he could talk to Logan and Adam in his chambers. The boys followed and were very respectful of the judge. Joel and Nick told them this was very important. 

They were in there for two hours and finally came walking out. The judge said, “I rule in favor of Joel Taggart and Nick Nason. The boys are both able to make the choice themselves. They are of age. I hearby name Nick Nason and Joel Taggart as the adoptive father’s to these two boys. And if you hang around after this, we’ll get the other two taken care of.”

“Surely you can’t be serious?” Michael Brighten said, loudly. 

“I am serious, and you won’t yell at me in my courtroom again. Now I suspect that the Taggart-Nason children wouldn’t mind seeing you from time to time, but only with their father’s permission. If I were you, I would be a little bit nicer to them.” The judge banged his gavel and the court session was over. 

Nick and Joel hugged all four of the children like crazy and Sara Brighten said, “This isn’t over. We’ll get a new judge.” 

The judge was still sitting at the bench and heard her and said, “If you say one more thing to intimidate these people, I’ll find you in contempt.”

So then she just gave ugly looks to all of them. The judge saw them too. Nick and Joel took Melanie and Nathan up to the bench and said, “You’re ready for them?”

“I’ve been ready for the last 18 months. It’s good to see a happy story now and then. I’m glad you decided to share your lives with them and they in turn got to have more family then they ever expected.” The judge then pulled out the paperwork for Melanie and Nathan and had Nick and Joel sign where needed, and the kids had to sign it too. Then he banged his gavel again and said, “I hearby name you Melanie Taggart-Nason and Nathan Taggart-Nason. Enjoy your new lives.”

Joel and Nick took the kids out for dinner to an expensive steak house and they lived it up with them as much as they could, without crying and making a scene. When they left, Adam said, “Do we have to go with them sometimes?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Joel said. “Let’s not worry about that now.”

And none of them did.


	54. Siblings

Megan wondered who would be at the door at 7:00 a.m. and opened it quickly before the doorbell woke the kids up. She let out a squeal of delight when she saw who was standing there. “Amber, I can’t believe you’re here. When did you get in?” Megan kept hugging her little sister as she asked. 

“About two hours ago. Brian came and picked me up. He’s in the car waiting for me to surprise you.” Amber said wearing a big smile on her face. “He’s wonderful, Megan.”

“That he is. Let’s get your luggage and get busy unpacking. You can bunk with Jensen. She has an extra twin bed, if that’s all right with you.” Megan was so happy to see her little sister she was beyond words. 

They both walked out and helped Brian bring in the luggage and then Brian said, “Well, I have to get to work now. You two have fun.” Brian kissed Megan goodbye and was off. 

“I can’t wait to see your ankle biters.” Amber said proudly. 

“They’re going to love you. We did the spare room up for the twins, that’s why we don’t have a spare room anymore.” Megan tried to explain. 

“No worries, Megan. Let’s sit down and talk.” Both of them sat down and began to catch up on what was new down under. Amber couldn’t believe how differently Megan talked now and realized she needed to change her vocabulary somewhat for meeting children and friends of theirs. 

>>

When Jensen woke up two hours later, Amber was more than ready to spend time with her niece. Then Samuel woke up and Amber was thrilled. 

“These ankle biters are ace, Megan.” Amber said. 

“Oh it’s nice to hear you say that.” Megan said smiling. 

“Why don’t you put the billy on while I play with my niece and nephew?” Amber asked. 

“Sure, I’ll put on the tea pot now. That sounds good actually, a good strong cup of tea.” Megan answered. 

“So tell me about the people that live here.” Amber begged. 

Megan proceeded to tell her about every single person that worked and lived on the ranch and all about four of them being gay. Then she showed her pictures that she had hung on the wall of everyone of their friends. 

“Wow, this one is a boomer, isn’t he?” Amber asked when she saw Jim. 

“He’s not a large Kangaroo, so no he doesn’t look like a boomer to me.” Both of the girls laughed. 

“The one with long curly hair looks dag.” Amber said. 

“He is a funny person, so yeah, you’re right.” Megan answered. 

“Do they have an open arrangement?” Amber asked. 

“No, they are exclusive, so don’t be going after Blair.” Megan warned. 

“You are no fun at all.” Amber said laughing. 

Megan knew that Amber would probably make a play for Blair and she needed to warn both Jim and Blair about it. It’s the least she could do.

Megan called Blair’s cell phone and heard, “Sandburg.”

“Are you home today?” Megan asked. 

“Sure am, why?” Blair wondered. 

Megan answered quickly, “My little sister is here for a visit and I’d like you to come over and meet her.”

“I can come now, if now is a good time for you.” Blair said. He was excited to meet another Conner. 

“We’re just feeding the kids breakfast and getting them dressed. Bring Dakota when you come.” 

“Dakota is at Nancy’s so I will see you in a little while.” Blair said before he closed his phone. 

>>

Megan and Amber had the kids fed and dressed by the time Blair got to the front door. Megan opened it when he knocked and gave him a huge hug. 

“G’Day, mate.” Megan said wearing a smile. 

“G’Day, yourself.” Blair answered. 

“Blair Sandburg, I’d like you to meet my little sister, Amber Conner.”

Blair shook her hand and said, “It’s great to meet you.”

“Blair, I wanted to get some prezzies for Megan and her family could you take me into town?” Amber asked sweetly. 

“Sure, we could go now if you want. Dakota is at the sitter. She’s our little girl, in case you’re wondering.” Blair explained. 

Megan said, “Amber remember what I said.” 

“I remember everything you tell me, Megan.” Amber replied. 

Blair and Amber walked out the front door and got into Blair’s SUV and drove off. Megan was already worrying about what her sister would say or do. She was a handful, that was for sure. 

>>

On the range, Brian was telling everyone about his sister-in-law being in town and how he would like everyone to meet her. 

“I can’t wait to meet anyone that is related to Megan.” Joel said fondly. 

Nick smiled and said, “I couldn’t agree more.”

Jim said, “Why don’t we have a barbecue for all of you and she can meet everyone?”

“That would be wonderful and you have more room at your house then we do. Thank you, Jim.” Brian said. 

They all started asking questions about Amber and the next two hours were taken up with talking about her. 

>>

As they drove into town, Amber said, “You are one gorgeous bloke, has anyone told you that before?”

Blair looked over at her and could see the want in her eyes and knew he was in for trouble. 

“Amber, I’m married in all ways, and I don’t fuck around on Jim.” Blair explained. 

“I wasn’t talking about rooting.” Amber said very casually. 

“I’m sorry, I think I misunderstood. I thought you were making a play for me.” Blair said. He pulled into the parking lot at the mall and shut the SUV off. 

She took her seat belt off and moved closer to him and kissed him. “I like you very much, Blair Sandburg.”

Blair was in shock. First of all because she kissed him, but most of all because he let her. He didn’t even pull away. What was he thinking? 

“Amber, I told you, I’m married.” Blair blurted out. 

Amber smiled before she kissed him again and said, “Doesn’t mean you’re dead. You taste very nice, Blair Sandburg.”

Blair finally pushed her away and said, “I can’t do this. I’m in love with Jim.”

She smiled and said, “Okay…”

Blair looked at her like she had two heads and wondered if it would be that easy. “So you do understand that I’m taken?”

“Sure…” Amber replied. 

“Let’s go shopping for your niece and nephew, Blair said to change the subject. As they walked through the mall, Amber kept holding his arm or his hand. Blair didn’t like it a bit, but she wasn’t kissing him, so decided it was just her way of being friendly. 

Blair figured out he had more important things to worry about. Like whether or not he would tell Jim about the kiss. He didn’t know what to do with that. 

Sighing, Blair went back into the store and found Amber shopping happily. She didn’t look like a home wrecker, but she very well could be. Blair knew he was going to have to be careful. 

>>

At 3:00 Brian came walking through the door with Jim. “Where is Amber, I wanted Jim to meet her?”

Megan kissed Brian and hugged Jim and said, “She went shopping for prezzies for the kids. Blair took her shopping. You’ll meet her tonight, maybe?”

Jim smiled over at his friend and said, “I’m going to have a barbecue this weekend for her at our house, so you can show her off to everyone. We’re all dying to meet her.”

Megan just loved Jim so much. She hugged him and said, “That will be wonderful, thank you. You’ll all like her a lot. She’s a lot of fun.”

Jim sat and talked with Megan and Brian for about an hour until Jim heard Blair’s SUV drive up. “They’re here. So I guess I get to meet her right now.”

Blair came walking in the door carrying tons of packages and blushed when he saw Jim. Jim tried to figure out why his lover’s heartbeat had sped up when he saw him. Jim leaned into him for a kiss and could smell Amber on him and couldn’t believe it. Blair was kissing her? Jim pulled back and looked from Blair and said, “You want to explain?”

“I will, later. Just later…” Blair said nervously. 

“What’s going on?” Megan asked. “Amber, did you do something?”

“No, we had a wonderful shopping day. Blair is the best. Thank you again. And this must be Jim.” 

She held out her hand for him to shake and he said, “It’s good to meet you. I’ll talk to everyone later.” Just like that Jim walked out of the door. 

Megan looked at Blair and said, “What’s going on?”

Blair blurted out, “She kissed me.”

“Amber, I asked you to not do that.” Megan was pissed off now. 

“What I want to know is how Jim knew about it.” Amber said inquisitively. 

Megan was really angry. “Blair, you go home and patch things up, Amber, you and I are going to have a long, long talk.”

Brian just stood there and wished he could go somewhere else. “Want me to help smooth things over for you, Blair?”

“No, I’ve got to talk to him alone. I’ll see you all later.” Blair walked to the door and Amber followed him. 

“I’m sorry if I got you in trouble, but it was nice, you know?” Amber said very quietly. 

Megan said, “Don’t even talk to him, let alone whisper to him.” She was one pissed off sister. 

“Bye everyone…” Blair walked out the door and drove up to his house. He knew he was going to have to do some fast talking, only he didn’t know what to say. 

>>

“Amber, what in the world were you thinking?” Megan asked angrily. 

“Hey, he liked it.” Amber said in her defense. 

“What do you mean he liked it?” Megan asked. 

“He let me stay there while I did it, he didn’t push me away, so I figured he liked it.” Amber explained. 

Brian turned to Megan and said, “Do you suppose he did?”

“No, he just was taken off guard and didn’t know what to say or do.” Megan said in Blair’s defense. 

Amber decided to tell them the rest. “Well, he didn’t fight off either kiss and he held my hand in the mall. Does this sound like someone that wasn’t interested?”

Brian said, “That’s so weird, I really thought he was into Jim.”

“He is into Jim. Amber is a brat and tried to break them up. I won’t tolerate it, Amber. You have to apologize to Jim. And then to Blair.” Megan wasn’t a happy camper. 

“Fine, you are no fun.” Amber said as she laughed and hugged her sister. Then she went into the bedroom to play with Jensen. 

“She has no idea that she just screwed up someone’s life, does she?” Brian asked. 

“I don’t think it’s a matter of not knowing, it’s a matter of not caring. She’s always been selfish. I hope Blair is all right.” Megan said as she sighed. 

>>

Blair walked into the front door and said, “Are you going to let me explain?” 

“Go brush your teeth and take a shower. I can smell her on you and I want to kick your ass for it.” Jim was indeed very angry. 

“Let me shower and then we’ll talk.” Blair said walking up the stairs. 

As he got into the shower, he wondered what he would say to him. He had already brushed his teeth and gargled three times before his shower. He hoped that would be enough to erase the smell. 

A naked Jim opened the shower door and walked in to join Blair. “Come here.” Jim ordered. 

Blair went gladly. They began to kiss and Blair was in heaven. Jim wasn’t going to dump him. He was going to forgive him. 

“Did she make you feel that good?” Jim asked. 

“Not a chance.” Blair answered. 

“Why did you kiss her?” Jim asked point blank. 

“Because I didn’t know what to do. She just kissed me and for a moment, I felt like I had to be polite.” Blair said nervously. 

Jim burst out laughing and said, “You kissed her because you thought you had to be polite? You’re too much, Chief.” 

“Why aren’t you angrier about this?” Blair asked. 

“Because I have you and she doesn’t. And I knew you would be coming home to me, not her. I’ve got your heart, your soul and your body. Now just remember that I don’t like you kissing anyone else, so next time, knock her clear across the room. Got it?” Jim explained. 

“Got it. I love you so much, man.” 

They began to kiss and soaped each other off until they came. Blair loved when Jim fooled around in the shower. It was one of his favorite things to do. 

>>

While Blair made dinner, Jim went and picked up Dakota from Nancy’s house. When they returned, the house smelled wonderful and Jim was glad to be home. 

Jim washed up and helped set the table and put Dakota in her high chair. Then Jim said, “We’re having a barbecue this weekend to have everyone meet Amber. Do you mind?”

“I don’t mind as long as she stays away from me.” Blair said almost smiling. 

“Remember what I said, Blair.” Jim warned. 

“I know what you said, and no one is taking your place, believe me. I adore you and Dakota and wouldn’t jeopardize that for anything.” Blair said. 

“I love you too.” Jim said as he kissed him quickly. 

Dakota clapped her hands and laughed when they kissed. “I do believe Dakota likes when we kiss, what do you think?” Blair asked sweetly. 

Dinner and conversation was back to normal and everything was great with Jim and Blair. 

>>

After dinner Jim called Megan. 

“Rafe residence.” Megan answered. 

“Megan, I just wanted to let you know that the barbecue is still on for Saturday at 3:00. Is that good for you?” Jim asked. 

“Oh Jim, I’m so glad to hear from you. I figured my sister fucked up everything between you and Blair. I’m so sorry about her.” Megan said. 

“No worries, mate. No hormonal youngster is going to take my lover away from me. I wouldn’t allow it.” Jim teased. 

“We’re good for 3:00, Jim. Thank you for having it. Just warn everyone about her and how she likes to kiss men.” Megan advised. 

“I will and I just want you to know that the next time, she might get her little ass thrown across the room by one very jealous boyfriend.” Jim teased again. 

“And I would totally understand that.” Megan said. She was so thrilled that her sister didn’t ruin everything for Jim and Blair that she didn’t care what they did to her. 

“I’ll see you on Saturday. I’ve got a lot of calls to make and plans to take care of. Talk to you soon.” Jim hung up the phone and got his list of numbers to call for the invites. 

Blair smiled as Jim was making the calls and realized how much he loved this man. Most normal people wouldn’t have considered having Amber over for a barbecue, but not Jim. He was all right with it. And Blair wasn’t going to let him down in any way. 

Things were going to be fine and life was good. 

 

END PART 54


	55. Wooing Sandburg

“Why do you have five cans of easy cheese in the cart?” Blair asked Jim while walking down the aisle at the grocery store. 

“Because I love easy cheese.” Jim answered. 

“But five cans?” Blair still wanted to know. 

“I’ll show you later on tonight.” Jim whispered and Blair blushed. 

“Okay…” Blair answered and walked by Jim’s side. 

Blair didn’t know what was going on, but he sure wasn’t going to complain. 

When they were done, Jim stopped by the florist section of the store and picked up a dozen roses and a dozen carnations. He put them in the cart and Blair just sat there wondering where his normal Jim was. But again, wasn’t going to complain. 

“I thought flowers would be nice at the dinner table.” Jim said casually. 

As they walked down the aisles, Jim took his cell out and called his dad. “Ellison.”

“Hi Dad, I was wondering if you could pick Dakota up from Day care and keep her for a couple of days. Some things have come up and I need some time alone with Blair.” 

“That will be fine, Jimmy. I’ll pick her up now and I have everything she needs in her bedroom dresser. So don’t worry about a thing. You boys have fun.” William said easily and then smiled. 

“Thank you, Dad. I’ll talk to you later on.” Jim said goodbye and closed his cell phone. 

“All right, what was that about?” Blair asked. 

“It still has something to do with the cheese.” Jim answered evilly. 

Blair laughed and couldn’t get over the love of his life. He was being so sweet and loving, it wasn’t even funny. Blair just kept smiling as he followed Jim through the store. 

Jim picked up two boxes of bikini line Nair and Blair almost laughed out loud. Jim turned to him and said, “This still has to do with the cheese.”

Blair had to adjust himself, because Jim was making him hard. And they weren’t even home yet. Blair could hardly wait. 

“I want you to know that you ruined everything when you insisted on going to the grocery store with me.” Jim smiled evilly again. 

“I don’t know, I’m walking around the grocery store with a hard-on, while you’re putting things in the cart. I think it’s working, babe.”

Jim laughed and glanced down at Blair’s jeans and did indeed see a respectable hard-on. “Maybe this is the trick to take you along anytime I want to surprise you then.” 

“I’m not complaining, man, but what brought this on?” Blair asked. 

Jim answered, “I just felt like wooing you. That’s all.”

“Woo away.” Blair said smiling this time. 

>>

The drive home from town was very relaxing. Jim held Blair’s hand almost the entire time. Blair loved it. 

“Jim, it was really nice that you had the barbecue for Megan’s sister Amber while she’s here. Did you notice how she was on her best behavior while she was at our house?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I sure did. I’m sure Megan put the fear of god into her. Megan wasn’t happy with her sister at all.” Jim commented. 

“It was a nice get-to-gether. And I’m glad everyone had fun.” Blair said. 

“Well, everyone but one person. Kate was very unhappy with her. She flirted with Jalen numerous times and Jalen loved it. So Kate was unhappy.” Jim supposed. 

“You’re kidding me. I missed it. I thought she had been good all night long.” Blair assumed. 

“As far as I know, it was only flirting, but that was enough for Kate. I didn’t say anything, because she didn’t talk to me about it, so I felt like maybe she wanted it to be private.” Jim reasoned. 

Blair just looked at Jim oddly and said, “Doesn’t she know that there is no privacy on Carter Ranch? I thought she knew the rules.”

Jim laughed. “Well, if she comes to us, then I’ll talk to Jalen, but not unless she says something first.”

“When is Amber leaving, again?” Blair asked. 

Jim laughed again. “Not for another two weeks. She’s spending the month, whether Megan likes it or not. And basically I think that she’s happy at Megan’s house, she just loves men.”

“Jalen wouldn’t do anything stupid would he?” Blair asked. 

Jim looked at him oddly and answered, “I have no idea. I’m not a mind reader, you know?”

“Well, I just hope not, because I adore him and Kate and would hate to see them split up over someone like Amber.” Blair admitted. 

“There won’t be anyone splitting up. Now, let's change the subject.” Jim ordered. 

The two of them discussed ranch projects and then they discussed Dakota for the rest of the way home. 

>>

When they got home, they made three trips up to the house with groceries. Blair still smiled about the easy cheese. It was going to make both of the men easy, all right. 

“Wow, there are three messages on the phone. Woo Hoo, someone missed us.” Blair said going to push the button. 

Jim stopped him and said, “I don’t want anything or anyone interrupting us, so leave the messages until tomorrow. You’re mine until then.”

“Fine, if you insist.” Blair laughed as he started to unload groceries and put them away. 

Jim said, “Let’s get upstairs and use that Nair. Then we’re walking around naked all night long. No one is going to interrupt, do you understand?” 

Blair grabbed the boxes of Nair and said, “Last one there has to do laundry for a month.” Blair started running but Jim easily caught up and overtook him. They kissed at the head of the stairs and Blair said, “Do you suppose other people do these same exact things?”

“Who cares?” Jim asked getting Blair naked. 

When both men were completely naked, Blair started reading the instructions on the box. “We’ve used this before, I forgot.” 

“Come here, my sweet love. I’m going to get that pesky hair out of our way.” Jim pulled Blair over towards him and began to put the Nair all over his pubic area, including his balls. “I love this one because it has aloe in it and not too much scent. It doesn’t bother me at all.”

“Good, but that doesn’t stop me from getting hard just from you putting Nair all over me. What a slut, I am.” Blair hated to admit it, but knew it was true. 

Jim smiled and said, “Time this.” 

Blair looked at his watch and said, “Okay, we have six minutes. What shall we do?”

“Nothing, because I’m doing mine next.” Jim said. 

“Do I get to rub it in?” Blair asked almost laughing. 

“Don’t rub it in. You just put it on, not rub it.” Jim was all serious. 

Blair did Jim’s and got it all finished and said, “Six minutes, Mister Ellison.”

“Geeze, don’t call me that… Talk about ruining the mood.” Jim said grinning. 

“Okay, hot stuff, my six minutes is almost up. Do you want to do the honors?”

“Yes, I do. Then once we’re both done, we’re taking a good shower to get that smell and taste off of us.” Jim suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.” Blair said. 

>>

A naked Jim walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen for Easy Cheese and grabbed two cans of it. He liked it better than using whip cream. Whip cream never seemed to settle with him as easily as this fake cheese did. 

Jim realized the blinds were still open on the front of the house and closed them all hoping no one would come up the stairs while he was standing there naked and newly shaven. He glanced down and almost laughed. Penises almost looked weird without the hair around them, but Jim found it hard to suck and eat things off of them when there was pubic hair. Jim rubbed his hand across his newly shaved area and smiled again. It felt good. Jim began to grow hard and Blair wasn’t even in the room. 

“What are you doing down there, making a cake or something?” Blair yelled down the stairs. 

Jim laughed and said, “I’m on my way up right now. Patience, Grasshopper.”

Blair laughed all the way back into the bedroom. When Jim arrived, he was standing up proud, that is, his cock was. 

“What were you doing down there that made you that hard?” Blair asked. 

“I had to feel it without the hair and that got me started about thinking about both of us being hairless and that’s all she wrote.” Jim explained. 

Blair grabbed the cans and put them on the night stand. Then he shoved Jim over to the bed and gave him a really hard push until Jim fell onto his back. “Ah, just the way I like you.” Blair said evilly. 

“Hey, I’m wooing you, remember?” Jim said. 

Blair laid down next to him and put his hands behind his neck. “So go for it, big boy.”

Jim grabbed a can of the cheese and started to spread it all over Blair’s cock and the top of his balls. 

“Whoa… That feels great, man.”

“Good…” Jim began to lick the cheese off and Blair began to have a wonderful time of moaning and begging, but Jim wasn’t giving in. As soon as the cheese was gone, Jim would spread some more on him. After about 35 minutes of this, Blair was begging big time. 

“Could you fuck me really quick and then go back to what you’re doing?” 

“No, now just be quiet and enjoy.” Jim ordered. 

After Jim got all of the cheese off this next time, he flipped Blair over and put cheese in his crack and the back of his balls. Blair knew he was in for some good loving now. Jim was so horny, he could hardly think, but he knew he had to do this right. This was for Blair, not for himself. He started licking the cheese off, driving Blair nuts. When Jim got to Blair’s hole, he sprayed some more of the cheese and began to tongue fuck his lover. Blair started humping the bed and Jim swatted him and said, “No fair.”

“You can’t expect me to not move while you’re doing this, right?” Blair begged. 

“I can and I am expecting it. Now calm down and just enjoy the sensations.” Jim instructed. 

Jim was on his second can and Blair was really begging now. So Jim said, “You want to come?”

“Yes…”

“Flip over and let me suck you some more, babe.” Jim began to do just that and Blair was shocked when he came after two sucks on his cock. 

“Sorry, babe, I didn’t know I was going to pop that fast.” Blair apologized. 

“Not a bad thing as far as I’m concerned.” Jim said as he began to eat cheese off of Blair all over again. 

After about ten minutes, Blair was back with the program and ready to pop again. “Jim, fuck me this time, please?”

Jim licked all of the cheese off and then got the lube. He stretched Blair’s anus to fit his cock and slid in as soon as he could. He had put Blair’s legs around his waist and Blair was holding on for dear life. In this position, Jim was able to grab Blair just perfectly for fucking like crazy. He began to fuck Blair harder and harder. Soon, Blair was begging for release, so Jim said, “Stroke yourself, baby.”

Blair started and was getting into it big time when Jim knew he wasn’t going to last himself. “Hurry up, baby. Come for me.”

Blair came just like that and Jim followed right behind, and what a great behind Blair had. 

“How about a shower?” Blair asked. 

“That cheese is sticky, isn’t it?” Jim wondered. 

“Yeah, let’s go get cleaned up and then we’ll make out on the sofa and watch a movie of your choice.” Blair said. 

“No movie, we’re just making out and talking.” Jim said sexily and Blair followed him into the bathroom.

>>

Downstairs, Blair said, “Can we at least hear the messages? What if one of them is your dad?”

“Fine, go ahead and listen.” Jim would let Blair do anything at this point. 

“Don’t forget that I get to use some of that cheese later, on you.” Blair teased. 

“I’m not forgetting, I’m looking forward to it, now listen.” Jim ordered. 

The first two messages were hang-ups, but the third one was Jalen. “Dad, this is Jalen. I need to talk to you about something really important. Something that won’t keep. Could we talk sometime tonight? If not, tomorrow night? Call and let me know.” 

“What do you think that’s about?” Blair asked. 

“I haven’t a clue, but I hope he didn’t do anything stupid. Jalen can be a real jerk sometimes.” Jim admitted. 

“He loves Kate, he wouldn’t do anything stupid, I don’t think.” Blair hoped. 

“Let me call him and tell him it’s going to be tomorrow night.” Jim picked up the phone and dialed their number. 

“Ellison.” Jalen answered.

“Hi Jalen, its Dad. I’ve got something going on tonight, so how about tomorrow night?”

“That would be great. Do you think we could go into town, have dinner and talk?” Jalen asked. 

“No, you can come here and talk to me here.” Jim countered. 

“Dad, Pop won’t understand anything that I’m talking about and he’ll yell at me. You probably will too, but I need to talk with someone.” Jalen pleaded. 

“Oh Christ, you slept with her, didn’t you?” Jim asked angrily. 

“No, I didn’t sleep with her. Now can we talk?” Jalen was pushing for this big time. 

“Fine, I’ll take you for dinner tomorrow night in town and we’ll see what happens. Jalen, I’m not going to go along with you leaving Kate, so you may as well know that up front.”

“Why do you always take her side?” Jalen sounded like he was hurt. 

“Come up tonight. I need to talk to you now.” Jim was getting angrier by the moment. Give us about ten minutes to get dressed.” Jim said. 

“Okay, I’ll be up in ten minutes. Tell Pop I want to talk to you alone.” Jalen said. 

Jim hung up the telephone and said, “Looks like I’ll be wooing you on another night. I’m sorry.”

Blair kissed his lover and said, “Jim, you wooed me just fine tonight, I had a fantastic time. So don’t worry about you wooing me and when. Just worry about Jalen and Kate. I think he might have been tempted.”

“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” Jim asked as they climbed the stairs to get dressed and prepared for Jalen. 

 

END PART 55


	56. Right Choices

Jim and Blair were dressed and waiting in the living room when Jalen rang the doorbell. Jim opened it and said, “Come on in. Your Pop wants to be in on this too. He’ll try not to yell at you. I, on the other hand, don’t make any promises.” 

“I guess that’s all I can ask, Pop.” Jalen said sadly. He was somewhat depressed, everyone could tell. 

“So sit down and tell us what’s on your mind.” Jim started. 

“I lie awake at night thinking that marrying Kate was the wrong choice. How do I know if it was the right choice?” Jalen asked. 

Blair decided he would start. “First of all, where is Kate tonight?”

“She’s at home with the twins.” Jalen answered. 

“Well what did you tell her about leaving?” Blair asked. 

“She’s not talking to me right now, so I just told her I was going to talk to my dad. She didn’t respond, so that’s where I left it.” Jalen said. 

Jim asked, “Why isn’t she talking to you right now?”

“Because I told her I made out with Amber. I didn’t mean to. She took me off guard and ever since I’ve thought of little else.” Jalen admitted. 

Blair wasn’t going to yell, he had to keep his temper. “You told your wife that you were making out with another woman? Where is the logic there?”

“I don’t believe in sneaking around, so I told her.” Jalen said. 

“Jalen, Amber likes to go for men that are already taken and make trouble for them. She’s hoping to find something like Megan did, but she doesn’t have the personality that Megan does. Amber is a slut.” Blair responded. 

“That’s not fair. Just because she likes me doesn’t make her a slut, Pop. She just really likes me and I liked her too. I’d like to see her stay for a while longer than two weeks. Is that wrong?” Jalen asked. 

“Jalen, did you know that she went after your good ole Pop first?” Jim asked quietly, because if he raised his voice, he knew he would start yelling big time. 

“You’re kidding me. She sucked you off too?” Jalen was shocked. 

Blair stood up and yelled, “Sucked me off? What are you talking about? She kissed me, are you telling us that she sucked you off and you allowed her to?”

“I told you he was going to yell.” Jalen said quietly. 

“Jalen, I don’t know how to tell you this, but she’s an easy slut. She goes for anyone and doesn’t care if they’re married. I can’t believe you let her suck you off. That’s a little more than making out in my book.” Blair said more quietly this time. 

“I couldn’t help it, she took me off guard. I had a fight with Kate that morning and I was in the barn getting the horse ready for the day when she showed up. She’s really beautiful, isn’t she?” Jalen asked. 

“Continue, Jalen. What happened in the barn?” Jim asked getting more pissed off by the second. 

“She started to unbutton my shirt and my jeans and I could hardly stand it. I was already horny because Kate hasn’t been interested lately and when she took me in her mouth, there was little I could do.”

Jim and Blair just sat there not knowing what to say. Both of them looked at each other and were at a loss. 

Blair finally came to his senses and said, “Can you see leaving your wife and children over someone that sucked you off in a barn?”

“Do you know that Kate has only sucked me off once? What kind of wife does that? And then she kept gagging and I had a hard time concentrating. ” Jalen asked. 

“So you think that you found someone that will suck you off all the time now? She’s leaving in two weeks, Jalen. What do you plan on doing then?” Blair asked. Jim was still very quiet. 

“As a matter of fact, a lot of women don’t suck their husbands off. They don’t enjoy it. Hell, a lot of men don’t enjoy it. Not everyone sucks their spouse off, that doesn’t make for an instant excuse for leaving her.” Blair explained. 

Jim finally stood up and started to pace. “Jalen, I don’t like that you did this. But it’s not my business. Are you going to leave Kate over Amber?”

“No, I’m not going to leave her for Amber. Amber is leaving the country, but it makes me realize that I might be missing something. God it felt good having my dick sucked.” Jalen admitted. 

“Have you ever asked Kate to do it for you? And in turn, do you give her oral sex?” Jim asked, not really wanting to know, but had to hear what the answer was anyhow. 

“No, I’ve never asked her to and I haven’t done that for her in a very long time.” Jalen answered. 

Blair wondered aloud, “Why not?”

“It was different after she delivered the babies. It’s just not the same.” Jalen said softly. 

“Jalen, maybe she doesn’t feel like she gives good enough head.” Jim said as casually as he could. 

Blair agreed and said, “I think your dad might be right. What if she wants to, but thinks she won’t do it well enough, or even do it right? Shouldn’t you show her how you like it done instead of thinking about leaving her because it felt good to have someone else do it? It makes sense to me that you would try and fix things in your homelife before you went looking elsewhere. Or have you been looking elsewhere for a while?”

“I guess I could teach her, but I don’t know how to bring it up. And no I don’t mess around on her if that’s your question.” Jalen answered. 

“But Jalen, you did mess around on her. You let Amber suck your dick and you didn’t tell Kate about that, I’m sure.” Jim said. 

“So what do I do? Do I tell Kate and help her pack, because I can tell you right now, she’ll never stay with me knowing what I did.” Jalen seemed awfully upset for someone that thought he had made the wrong choice in getting married. 

The boys discussed things with Jalen, telling him how to approach Kate about sex and how to look at Kate differently since she had the twins. They knew this was going to take a while. 

>>

Kate called Shannon and asked if she could stay with the twins while she ran over to Megan’s house really quickly. As soon as Shannon got there, Kate took off for Megan and Brian’s home. 

Megan opened the door and said, “Kate, how nice to see you. Come on in.”

“Hello, Megan and Brian. I’m sorry for coming so late, but I needed to talk to Amber for a few moments.” Kate said quickly. 

Megan knew right away what it was about and said, “She doesn’t need privacy, Kate. If she did something stupid, we want to know about it.”

“She slept with my husband.” Kate said sadly. 

“I did not. I didn’t let him root me. I swear on Gramma’s grave.” Amber said quickly. 

“What did you do, Amber?” Megan asked and she wasn’t a happy camper. 

“I just sucked him off, he loved it. He acted like she never did it for him or something. Or maybe he just liked the way I did it instead.” Amber said matter-of-factly. 

“Amber, go for a walk. I want to talk to Kate alone.” Brian said angrily. 

Amber walked out the front door and Brian said, “Sit down, Kate.”

Kate did just that and sat down. “I’m so sorry for my sister-in-laws behavior and I know that Megan is sorry too. Amber hasn’t always been this way. She got dumped a year ago and has been going crazy ever since. But we hope that you and Jalen will work things out.” Brian said. 

Megan continued, “I want to know what I can do to help because this is partly my fault. I should have warned everyone. She tried to break up Jim and Blair first, so don’t think you’re alone in this.”

“I can’t believe Jalen did this to me.” Kate started to cry and hated doing it in front of them. 

“Kate, keep in mind that Jalen has been a little horny lately and she got him on a good day. You even told me that you’re too tired to do anything but sleep, so it’s no wonder that she was able to take advantage of him. Now where do you go?” Megan asked. 

“I would forgive Jalen almost anything. Right now, he’s up talking to his dad, probably about divorcing me. I’m not a good wife. I try, but I’m just not good at it.” Kate cried some more. 

“You’re a great wife, Kate. He talks about you all the time and how gorgeous you are. He knows he’s damn lucky. He had an off day and got taken advantage of, so let’s think about forgiving him and moving on. But you need to ask for some help to make your marriage easier. Don’t you think?” Brian asked. 

“I could use some help. He talks about me when I’m not there? Because I’m there, he acts like I’m not.” Kate said sadly. 

Megan smiled and said, “You know how you missed three days this week because of the cold? Well, he was telling Joel that you were even gorgeous with the red nose. Can I ask something super personal?”

“You can ask me anything, Megan.”

“Do you like to give head?” Megan asked out-right and waited for the embarrassed woman to answer her. 

Blushing, she said, “I don’t know how to do it well. The one time I tried it, it didn’t work out that well. I wish they gave classes in it.”

Brian said, “Practice makes perfect. I think you’re an angel for even considering it after this. But you love him and he loves you. So I think you should go up to the house and talk with the guys. Let Jim and Blair know that you know about it.”

“I am going to go up to the house and talk with all of them. I don’t want Jalen to leave me.” Kate said. 

Megan hugged her and said, “You go and get your man.”

“Thank you, Megan and Brian. You’re both the best friends a girl could ever want.” Kate walked out the front door on a mission. 

>>

“So do you think you’ll talk to Kate about learning how to give you a blow job?” Jim asked. 

“And you think I shouldn’t tell her about Amber?” Jalen asked. 

“She probably already knows.” Blair answered. 

“She knows what happened at the barn?” Jalen was nervous now. 

“What difference would it make, Jalen? You’re thinking you might not love her anyhow.” Jim said evilly. 

“I do love her, I just have a hard time showing her lately because she’s always tired.” Jalen whined. 

There was a knock on the door and Jim opened it up to Kate and said, “Come on in, Kate.”

Kate walked in and sat down across from Jalen and said, “Amber just told me about the two of you. I want to hear what you have to say about it.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Kate. I love you more than anything, but she hit me on a very horny day and I couldn’t say no. Why did she tell you?” Jalen had no hope of salvaging this relationship at all. 

“She told me that she sucked you off in the barn. I want to know if this happens all the time.” Kate asked. 

“It’s never happened. I would like you to do it, not Amber. And I seem to be having some trouble with the idea of oral sex since you had the babies. Dad and Pop think I need to talk it out with you.” Jalen said. 

“They’re absolutely right, babe. I want you to go down to the house and wait for me. I just need to talk to Jim and Blair by myself and I’ll meet you there.” Kate suggested. 

Jalen said, “So we’re not over with?”

“Not by a long shot.” Kate said almost smiling. “I’ll be down in a moment. Tell Shannon to go home and you wait in our bedroom.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting for you. Thanks for the talk, Dad and Pop.” Jalen said as he walked out the door. 

Once he was gone Jim and Blair turned to Kate to talk. 

Kate finally said, “I’m going to ask you something so personal that you won’t want to do it, but my well being might depend on it. I need to know how to give him a decent blowjob.”

Jim was the first to recover and said, “First of all, you don’t have to take the whole cock in your mouth, just take as much as you can and put your fingers around the part that doesn’t fit and start stroking it up and down. Using some type of gel helps a great deal. It takes a lot to take an entire cock into your mouth without gagging.”

“So you promise that will work?” Kate asked them. 

Blair said, “Would you like to have a demonstration?”

Jim jumped up and said, “I’m not sucking you off in front of my daughter-in-law.”

“I meant on a dildo, you moron.” Blair said trying not to laugh. 

Kate did laugh and said, “I can use all the help I can get.”

Blair ran upstairs and got three dildo’s from the bedroom and said, “Which one is closest to Jalen’s length and width?”

She pointed at one and he said, “You want to show your daughter-in-law?” Blair asked Jim. 

“Not even. I find this way too bizarre.” Jim said. 

So Blair took her step by step with the dildo and showed her how to do it. Then he put a condom on it and let her try while he was showing her. She was a quick study. She got done and said, “Do you think I can do it?”

“We know you can.” Blair said with a smile in his voice. 

“Thank you so much, guys.” Kate got up and walked to the door and both men hugged her goodbye. 

>>

You idiot. She’s probably up there asking them how to kill me and get rid of the body and they’re probably helping her plan it. Why did you have to do something so stupid? You love Kate, and you know it. I’m just hoping I get a chance to show her how much I love her.

>>

Kate walked in the front door and saw the bedroom light still on. She walked in and started stripping. He smiled at her when he saw her completely naked. She then walked into the kitchen and got the canned whip cream and brought that into the bedroom. 

“What’s the whip cream for?” Jalen asked. 

“I know you love whipping cream and I’m going to put it on me so you have to eat it off.” Kate explained. 

She got Jalen naked in a matter of moments and shot some whip cream up her vagina and all around the outside. “Suck and lick.” Kate commanded. 

Jalen knew better than to mess with her, so he did just that. He started licking and sucking and before long, he never thought about her having the babies once. She came twice before he was done and then she went down to his cock and sprayed some whipped cream on it. She began to suck, just like Blair had showed her and she was doing a very good job. Before long, Jalen was pushing her head to show her how to do it, and she followed his lead. Without warning, he shot his load into her mouth and throat. 

“God, that was fun.” Jalen said. 

“Yes, it was. And give me a few moments to calm down and we’ll start again. You deserve twice in one night. I’m sorry I’ve been so tired. I’m going to talk to the boys about letting me work part-time from now on. It would give me so much more time with the babies and you. I want us to be happy all the time.” Kate said happily. She was so thrilled that she was able to give a good enough blowjob for him to come, that he could have asked her for almost anything at that point. 

“We will be happy, baby. I love you so much.” Jalen then began to kiss her and it got both of their motor’s running again. 

“I love you too, Jalen.” And the whipped cream was put to use again. 

 

END PART 56


	57. Poetry

Jim and Blair were dressed and waiting in the living room when Jalen rang the doorbell. Jim opened it and said, “Come on in. Your Pop wants to be in on this too. He’ll try not to yell at you. I, on the other hand, don’t make any promises.” 

“I guess that’s all I can ask, Pop.” Jalen said sadly. He was somewhat depressed, everyone could tell. 

“So sit down and tell us what’s on your mind.” Jim started. 

“I lie awake at night thinking that marrying Kate was the wrong choice. How do I know if it was the right choice?” Jalen asked. 

Blair decided he would start. “First of all, where is Kate tonight?”

“She’s at home with the twins.” Jalen answered. 

“Well what did you tell her about leaving?” Blair asked. 

“She’s not talking to me right now, so I just told her I was going to talk to my dad. She didn’t respond, so that’s where I left it.” Jalen said. 

Jim asked, “Why isn’t she talking to you right now?”

“Because I told her I made out with Amber. I didn’t mean to. She took me off guard and ever since I’ve thought of little else.” Jalen admitted. 

Blair wasn’t going to yell, he had to keep his temper. “You told your wife that you were making out with another woman? Where is the logic there?”

“I don’t believe in sneaking around, so I told her.” Jalen said. 

“Jalen, Amber likes to go for men that are already taken and make trouble for them. She’s hoping to find something like Megan did, but she doesn’t have the personality that Megan does. Amber is a slut.” Blair responded. 

“That’s not fair. Just because she likes me doesn’t make her a slut, Pop. She just really likes me and I liked her too. I’d like to see her stay for a while longer than two weeks. Is that wrong?” Jalen asked. 

“Jalen, did you know that she went after your good ole Pop first?” Jim asked quietly, because if he raised his voice, he knew he would start yelling big time. 

“You’re kidding me. She sucked you off too?” Jalen was shocked. 

Blair stood up and yelled, “Sucked me off? What are you talking about? She kissed me, are you telling us that she sucked you off and you allowed her to?”

“I told you he was going to yell.” Jalen said quietly. 

“Jalen, I don’t know how to tell you this, but she’s an easy slut. She goes for anyone and doesn’t care if they’re married. I can’t believe you let her suck you off. That’s a little more than making out in my book.” Blair said more quietly this time. 

“I couldn’t help it, she took me off guard. I had a fight with Kate that morning and I was in the barn getting the horse ready for the day when she showed up. She’s really beautiful, isn’t she?” Jalen asked. 

“Continue, Jalen. What happened in the barn?” Jim asked getting more pissed off by the second. 

“She started to unbutton my shirt and my jeans and I could hardly stand it. I was already horny because Kate hasn’t been interested lately and when she took me in her mouth, there was little I could do.”

Jim and Blair just sat there not knowing what to say. Both of them looked at each other and were at a loss. 

Blair finally came to his senses and said, “Can you see leaving your wife and children over someone that sucked you off in a barn?”

“Do you know that Kate has only sucked me off once? What kind of wife does that? And then she kept gagging and I had a hard time concentrating. ” Jalen asked. 

“So you think that you found someone that will suck you off all the time now? She’s leaving in two weeks, Jalen. What do you plan on doing then?” Blair asked. Jim was still very quiet. 

“As a matter of fact, a lot of women don’t suck their husbands off. They don’t enjoy it. Hell, a lot of men don’t enjoy it. Not everyone sucks their spouse off, that doesn’t make for an instant excuse for leaving her.” Blair explained. 

Jim finally stood up and started to pace. “Jalen, I don’t like that you did this. But it’s not my business. Are you going to leave Kate over Amber?”

“No, I’m not going to leave her for Amber. Amber is leaving the country, but it makes me realize that I might be missing something. God it felt good having my dick sucked.” Jalen admitted. 

“Have you ever asked Kate to do it for you? And in turn, do you give her oral sex?” Jim asked, not really wanting to know, but had to hear what the answer was anyhow. 

“No, I’ve never asked her to and I haven’t done that for her in a very long time.” Jalen answered. 

Blair wondered aloud, “Why not?”

“It was different after she delivered the babies. It’s just not the same.” Jalen said softly. 

“Jalen, maybe she doesn’t feel like she gives good enough head.” Jim said as casually as he could. 

Blair agreed and said, “I think your dad might be right. What if she wants to, but thinks she won’t do it well enough, or even do it right? Shouldn’t you show her how you like it done instead of thinking about leaving her because it felt good to have someone else do it? It makes sense to me that you would try and fix things in your homelife before you went looking elsewhere. Or have you been looking elsewhere for a while?”

“I guess I could teach her, but I don’t know how to bring it up. And no I don’t mess around on her if that’s your question.” Jalen answered. 

“But Jalen, you did mess around on her. You let Amber suck your dick and you didn’t tell Kate about that, I’m sure.” Jim said. 

“So what do I do? Do I tell Kate and help her pack, because I can tell you right now, she’ll never stay with me knowing what I did.” Jalen seemed awfully upset for someone that thought he had made the wrong choice in getting married. 

The boys discussed things with Jalen, telling him how to approach Kate about sex and how to look at Kate differently since she had the twins. They knew this was going to take a while. 

>>

Kate called Shannon and asked if she could stay with the twins while she ran over to Megan’s house really quickly. As soon as Shannon got there, Kate took off for Megan and Brian’s home. 

Megan opened the door and said, “Kate, how nice to see you. Come on in.”

“Hello, Megan and Brian. I’m sorry for coming so late, but I needed to talk to Amber for a few moments.” Kate said quickly. 

Megan knew right away what it was about and said, “She doesn’t need privacy, Kate. If she did something stupid, we want to know about it.”

“She slept with my husband.” Kate said sadly. 

“I did not. I didn’t let him root me. I swear on Gramma’s grave.” Amber said quickly. 

“What did you do, Amber?” Megan asked and she wasn’t a happy camper. 

“I just sucked him off, he loved it. He acted like she never did it for him or something. Or maybe he just liked the way I did it instead.” Amber said matter-of-factly. 

“Amber, go for a walk. I want to talk to Kate alone.” Brian said angrily. 

Amber walked out the front door and Brian said, “Sit down, Kate.”

Kate did just that and sat down. “I’m so sorry for my sister-in-laws behavior and I know that Megan is sorry too. Amber hasn’t always been this way. She got dumped a year ago and has been going crazy ever since. But we hope that you and Jalen will work things out.” Brian said. 

Megan continued, “I want to know what I can do to help because this is partly my fault. I should have warned everyone. She tried to break up Jim and Blair first, so don’t think you’re alone in this.”

“I can’t believe Jalen did this to me.” Kate started to cry and hated doing it in front of them. 

“Kate, keep in mind that Jalen has been a little horny lately and she got him on a good day. You even told me that you’re too tired to do anything but sleep, so it’s no wonder that she was able to take advantage of him. Now where do you go?” Megan asked. 

“I would forgive Jalen almost anything. Right now, he’s up talking to his dad, probably about divorcing me. I’m not a good wife. I try, but I’m just not good at it.” Kate cried some more. 

“You’re a great wife, Kate. He talks about you all the time and how gorgeous you are. He knows he’s damn lucky. He had an off day and got taken advantage of, so let’s think about forgiving him and moving on. But you need to ask for some help to make your marriage easier. Don’t you think?” Brian asked. 

“I could use some help. He talks about me when I’m not there? Because I’m there, he acts like I’m not.” Kate said sadly. 

Megan smiled and said, “You know how you missed three days this week because of the cold? Well, he was telling Joel that you were even gorgeous with the red nose. Can I ask something super personal?”

“You can ask me anything, Megan.”

“Do you like to give head?” Megan asked out-right and waited for the embarrassed woman to answer her. 

Blushing, she said, “I don’t know how to do it well. The one time I tried it, it didn’t work out that well. I wish they gave classes in it.”

Brian said, “Practice makes perfect. I think you’re an angel for even considering it after this. But you love him and he loves you. So I think you should go up to the house and talk with the guys. Let Jim and Blair know that you know about it.”

“I am going to go up to the house and talk with all of them. I don’t want Jalen to leave me.” Kate said. 

Megan hugged her and said, “You go and get your man.”

“Thank you, Megan and Brian. You’re both the best friends a girl could ever want.” Kate walked out the front door on a mission. 

>>

“So do you think you’ll talk to Kate about learning how to give you a blow job?” Jim asked. 

“And you think I shouldn’t tell her about Amber?” Jalen asked. 

“She probably already knows.” Blair answered. 

“She knows what happened at the barn?” Jalen was nervous now. 

“What difference would it make, Jalen? You’re thinking you might not love her anyhow.” Jim said evilly. 

“I do love her, I just have a hard time showing her lately because she’s always tired.” Jalen whined. 

There was a knock on the door and Jim opened it up to Kate and said, “Come on in, Kate.”

Kate walked in and sat down across from Jalen and said, “Amber just told me about the two of you. I want to hear what you have to say about it.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Kate. I love you more than anything, but she hit me on a very horny day and I couldn’t say no. Why did she tell you?” Jalen had no hope of salvaging this relationship at all. 

“She told me that she sucked you off in the barn. I want to know if this happens all the time.” Kate asked. 

“It’s never happened. I would like you to do it, not Amber. And I seem to be having some trouble with the idea of oral sex since you had the babies. Dad and Pop think I need to talk it out with you.” Jalen said. 

“They’re absolutely right, babe. I want you to go down to the house and wait for me. I just need to talk to Jim and Blair by myself and I’ll meet you there.” Kate suggested. 

Jalen said, “So we’re not over with?”

“Not by a long shot.” Kate said almost smiling. “I’ll be down in a moment. Tell Shannon to go home and you wait in our bedroom.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting for you. Thanks for the talk, Dad and Pop.” Jalen said as he walked out the door. 

Once he was gone Jim and Blair turned to Kate to talk. 

Kate finally said, “I’m going to ask you something so personal that you won’t want to do it, but my well being might depend on it. I need to know how to give him a decent blowjob.”

Jim was the first to recover and said, “First of all, you don’t have to take the whole cock in your mouth, just take as much as you can and put your fingers around the part that doesn’t fit and start stroking it up and down. Using some type of gel helps a great deal. It takes a lot to take an entire cock into your mouth without gagging.”

“So you promise that will work?” Kate asked them. 

Blair said, “Would you like to have a demonstration?”

Jim jumped up and said, “I’m not sucking you off in front of my daughter-in-law.”

“I meant on a dildo, you moron.” Blair said trying not to laugh. 

Kate did laugh and said, “I can use all the help I can get.”

Blair ran upstairs and got three dildo’s from the bedroom and said, “Which one is closest to Jalen’s length and width?”

She pointed at one and he said, “You want to show your daughter-in-law?” Blair asked Jim. 

“Not even. I find this way too bizarre.” Jim said. 

So Blair took her step by step with the dildo and showed her how to do it. Then he put a condom on it and let her try while he was showing her. She was a quick study. She got done and said, “Do you think I can do it?”

“We know you can.” Blair said with a smile in his voice. 

“Thank you so much, guys.” Kate got up and walked to the door and both men hugged her goodbye. 

>>

You idiot. She’s probably up there asking them how to kill me and get rid of the body and they’re probably helping her plan it. Why did you have to do something so stupid? You love Kate, and you know it. I’m just hoping I get a chance to show her how much I love her.

>>

Kate walked in the front door and saw the bedroom light still on. She walked in and started stripping. He smiled at her when he saw her completely naked. She then walked into the kitchen and got the canned whip cream and brought that into the bedroom. 

“What’s the whip cream for?” Jalen asked. 

“I know you love whipping cream and I’m going to put it on me so you have to eat it off.” Kate explained. 

She got Jalen naked in a matter of moments and shot some whip cream up her vagina and all around the outside. “Suck and lick.” Kate commanded. 

Jalen knew better than to mess with her, so he did just that. He started licking and sucking and before long, he never thought about her having the babies once. She came twice before he was done and then she went down to his cock and sprayed some whipped cream on it. She began to suck, just like Blair had showed her and she was doing a very good job. Before long, Jalen was pushing her head to show her how to do it, and she followed his lead. Without warning, he shot his load into her mouth and throat. 

“God, that was fun.” Jalen said. 

“Yes, it was. And give me a few moments to calm down and we’ll start again. You deserve twice in one night. I’m sorry I’ve been so tired. I’m going to talk to the boys about letting me work part-time from now on. It would give me so much more time with the babies and you. I want us to be happy all the time.” Kate said happily. She was so thrilled that she was able to give a good enough blowjob for him to come, that he could have asked her for almost anything at that point. 

“We will be happy, baby. I love you so much.” Jalen then began to kiss her and it got both of their motor’s running again. 

“I love you too, Jalen.” And the whipped cream was put to use again. 

 

Part 57 - Laughter and Love  
By Patt

Blair noticed that Jim seemed a little bit down lately, so he decided that he would send him a love note, which was funny every single day in his lunch. It’s the least he could do while he was off. Maybe that’s why Jim was a little blue. He was used to working with Blair five or six days a week with him, now Blair was down to two or three and doing all of the bookwork. 

Blair made Jim’s lunch while Jim was in the shower, got it all put in his bag and then sat down to write something silly. 

Jim,

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.   
Your kisses are sweet,  
But not as much as you. 

Sugar is sweet.   
Pickles are sour.   
I want you to miss me.   
Every single hour. 

I love you in the morning.   
And in the afternoon.   
Let me show you, my sweet.   
Let’s make it soon. 

Love and kisses,   
Blair

>>

Jim was in a foul mood all morning. Jalen tried to cheer him up and that didn’t even work. Usually he could get his dad to smile with almost no work at all. Today, nothing was working. 

Jim sat down for lunch and pulled his drink out first, took a long swig of Gatorade and then went for his sandwich. In the lunch bag was a note from Blair, so Jim opened it, thinking it might be something bad. He read the little poems and smiled. 

Everyone watched as Jim smiled and that made them feel better. Whatever was going on, Blair must have known about it too. Jim ate the rest of his lunch and put the note back into his pack. He grabbed another Gatorade and went to get back on Panther. It was time to get back to work. 

Joel said, “You look a little happier, Jim. Something happen?” 

“Nah, just having some off days and Blair wrote me a little note to make me feel better. He’s good at making a person feel better, you know?” Jim asked. 

“You should call him for a few moments and let him know that you liked his note.” Joel suggested. 

Nick nodded his head in agreement while chewing his sandwich up. 

Jim pulled his cell out and called Blair’s cell phone. 

“Hey, Jim.”

“Hey, Chief, how are things going today?”

“Are you missing me?” Blair asked. 

“As a matter of fact, I am. I wish you worked more days. I like working with you and miss you when you don’t.” 

“I have to work less so I can catch up with the bookwork. Plus it gives me a little more time with our daughter and keeping up the house. It’s been hard, man.” Blair explained. 

“I know… I’m just a selfish bastard that wants you all to himself.” Jim said. 

“You can have me any way you want me tonight. Have a good day. I have to go and take Megan and Amber to the airport.” Blair said. 

“Why are you taking her?” Jim asked, jealous immediately. 

“Because I want to be sure she gets on the fucking plane. And Megan might need a shoulder to cry on when she comes home. I’m just being a good friend, man.”

“Don’t let her kiss you and I mean it.” Jim was angry suddenly. 

“Jim, she’s not going to kiss me. I am going to hug her goodbye though.” Blair admitted. 

“Hug, smug. Let her get her hugs from someone else.” Jim wasn’t kidding. 

“Jim, do you really not want me to go along with Megan?” Blair asked. 

Jim sighed and answered, “No, I don’t care. I’m just jealous. We’ll talk about what we want to do tonight when I get home. Keep her away from your lips, understood?”

“Understood. Talk to you tonight. I love you.” Blair said before he closed his cell. 

Jim put his cell away and everyone was looking at him. “What?” Jim asked. 

“Is she finally going home?” Nick asked. 

“Yes, she’s finally leaving the ranch and none too soon.” Jim answered. 

Jalen got up and went back to work, he really didn’t want to get into this discussion at all. 

Joel said, “I never understood why she went after Blair. She must have known it would make Megan angry, wouldn’t you think?”

“You would think so, yes.” Jim replied. 

Nick said, “I didn’t care for her that much, no offense, Brian.”

Brian laughed and said, “No one liked her that much except Megan. She’s one of those trouble magnets and lives for it.”

“Is Megan sad to see her go?” Henri asked. 

“I imagine she is. Amber loved being around the kids, so Megan will miss that, but Megan didn’t like what she did to Blair or to Kate and Jalen.”

Nick looked up and said, “What did she do to Kate and Jalen?”

Jim jumped right in and said, “Just caused problems. She made Kate jealous and all of that type of thing. It’ll be nice to get back to the normal routine, don’t you think?” 

Nick looked worried and said, “Is there something I need to know about? Did Jalen hurt Kate?”

Jim didn’t want to lie, so he said, “Go ask him. He’s right over there.”

Nick walked over and asked Jalen, “Is there something wrong with you and Kate?”

“No, we’re super happy, why?” Jalen answered. 

“Well Brian said she caused some trouble with you and Kate and I just wondered what it was.” Nick was fishing for some answers. 

“Nah, we’re fine, Nick. Don’t you worry and things are well at home. Kate is working less so she’ll be less tired. Do you miss her around here every day?” Jalen decided to change the subject. 

It worked. Nick said, “I miss her a lot. I’m used to having her around me every day and now it’s only three days a week. I’m glad she has more time for you and the babies, but at the same time, we miss her here.” 

Joel walked over and said, “I miss her too.”

Jalen smiled and said, “I miss her also, but she’s so much happier working less hours, so it’s worth it to me.”

Jim was glad they were all talking and things were going well. He looked over at Brian and said, “Don’t mention it again, okay?”

“Okay… I thought they knew.” He almost whispered. 

“I better get back to work.” Jim got his things picked up and put into the SUV, climbed on his horse and then went back to work on the range. 

>>

Day 3 

Jim found himself looking forward to lunch in case there was something there from Blair. 

In his lunch box, he found another note. He opened and it and smiled as he read. 

Jim

I think you’re great.   
I think you’re swell.  
Remember what we did.   
We’re both going to hell. (That’s what those groups keep saying anyhow.)

I’ll love you tomorrow,   
As I did today.   
I love you, Jim.   
It’s all I have to say. 

Fucking me hard.   
Fucking me strong.   
My love for you.   
Can never go wrong. 

I love you,   
Blair

>>

Everyone watched Jim and Nick said, “Must have been a nice one. He blushed.”

They all laughed and Jim looked up and growled at them all. Jalen started laughing and said, “Hey Dad, can we read it?”

“Fat chance in hell.” Jim replied and went back to work. 

>>

Day 5

Jim missed Blair all over again after working with him every other day. He thought it would get easier, but it never did. He missed him today as much as he did last week. 

At lunch, he hoped to find something sweet in his lunch box and he indeed found a note. He pulled it out and started reading it. 

Jim,

I love your ass.   
I love your mind.   
I thank god above.   
That you are kind. 

What if you weren’t?   
What if you were mean?  
I’d call you some names,  
And they wouldn’t be clean. 

You’re an angel in the morning.   
You’re an angel every night.   
Come home soon, love.   
I want to do you right.

Sweet, sweet love.   
Do you know?  
That only you,   
I want to blow. 

Love,   
Blair

>>

Everyone wondered what the love notes said, so while Jim was out on the range looking for strays, Jalen, Nick, Brian and Joel, Cassie and Kate looked at the last batch of poems. 

They all started to laugh and Nick said, “Well, at least we know that there’s one thing that Sandburg isn’t good at.”

Cassie said, “But look at how happy they’re making him. It’s worth it. And no more reading his notes, or I’ll tell him.”

“You are no fun, Cassie.” Kate said laughing. 

Joel said, “They’re so damn cute, aren’t they? Jim misses him when he’s not working and this is a way of making Jim feel special when Blair isn’t here. I like it a lot.”

They all went back to work and waited for Jim to get back from searching for strays. 

>>

Day 7

Jim couldn’t wait to read his next poems and he wasn’t disappointed when he did. 

Jim, 

Beauty and kindness, so simple so true  
This is one reason that I love you.

I love to see you nude, on the way to the shower.  
You are the best thing in the world, giving me power.  
I want to touch you softly and make your dick grow.  
I want to do this all, and do it slow.  
I love you now as I did then.  
I want to make love, please tell me when.

Wake me with your tongue.  
Wake me with your voice.  
Wake me with your cock.  
Wake me with your need.  
Just wake me.  
I need you.  
Now.

I love you,   
Blair

>>

Everyone loved the looks on Jim’s face as he read his poems for the day. They all looked forward to them. A lot of them were a little jealous that Jim was getting all of this attention. 

>>

Day 9

Jim didn’t even wait for lunch that day. He got out of the SUV and pulled his note out of his lunch box. Everyone watched his face, as usual and weren’t disappointed at all. 

Jim, 

Fuck me.  
Fuck me hard.  
Fuck me long.  
Fuck me forever.  
Fuck me until I scream.  
Fuck me until you scream.  
Fuck me.  
Fuck me now.  
Soon we will scream again.  
Forever.

You're a prick.  
A mighty fine Prick.  
You're a dick.  
A mighty fine dick.  
You're a cocksucker.  
A mighty fine cocksucker.  
Would you please use it on me?  
'Like' now would be good.  
'Like' later would be good too.  
I love you.  
You're my prick.  
You're my dick.  
You're my cocksucker.  
Mine.  
Always.  
Forever.

Some say it’s not for them.   
What are they crazy?  
Love is for everyone.   
They’re just too lazy. 

I love you,   
Blair

>>

Day 11

Jim couldn’t wait again today, he was so looking forward to reading what Blair had to say. 

Jim,

Loving you.   
Loving me.   
Both of us loving.  
It’s meant to be. 

Hold me hard.   
Hold me tight.   
Fuck me long.   
Long into the night.

I still feel you.   
Deep inside of me.   
Dancing a little sidestep.   
So no one will actually see. 

I love you,   
Blair

>>

Cassie walked over to Jim and sat down by him. “So Blair is sending you love notes?”

“Yes…”

“That’s so fucking sweet, Jim.”

“I think so too. We’re madly, deeply in love.” Jim acknowledged. 

“I think we all knew that before. But he seems to pick up on your moods and knows just what to do for you.” Cassie said smiling at Jim. 

“Well, he gets his as soon as I get home, let me tell ya.” Jim laughed as he stood up to get back to work. 

“Nice talking to you.” Cassie said as she walked off. 

Jim realized that nine days ago, he was down, but he didn’t even remember what had gotten him down, now. Blair was good for him. No, Blair was perfect for him. Better yet…Blair was perfect. 

 

END PART 57


	58. Perky Little Wife!!!!

Jim and Blair were grocery shopping and Jim was off in a different aisle when this woman walked up to Blair. Blair noticed her looking at him and said, “Can I help you with something?”

The attractive woman said, “I assume since you’re wearing a ring that you must have a perky little wife at home. Am I right?”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “My perky little wife is the tall one at the end of the aisle.” Blair pointed to Jim. 

“Oh, it’s that kind of arrangement. Too bad, I could have made it fun for you.” She said. 

“He makes it fun enough for me. Thanks, anyhow.” Blair walked over to Jim and was still smiling. 

“Perky little wife?” Jim asked with a snicker. 

“She said it, not me. What was I going to say?” Blair asked. 

“You could have said, no, I have a stud for a boyfriend.” Jim teased. 

“It was more fun this way. You should have seen her face when she saw my perky little wife. And speaking of that, why did she think I had a perky little wife at home? What if I had a tall, heavyset wife at home? Do they know by looking at me that you would be perky?”

“Well, let me ask this, Chief, do you think I’m perky?” Jim asked still snickering. 

“Perky as hell.” Blair answered. 

“There you go. You just look like a guy that had a perky wife sitting at home. Maybe I should work less and stay home and be perkier.” Jim teased some more. 

“What are the signs of a perky little wife anyhow?” Blair asked. 

“Do I keep the house clean?” Jim asked. 

“But of course, that’s a given. That has to do with being perky?” Blair asked. 

“Yup, I’m perky because I’m cleaning all the time. Do I cook nice dinners for you?” Jim asked. 

“Yup, you cook nice meals and I love when you barbecue.” Blair said. 

“That makes me perky too. Do I dress nice for you?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, you always look good.” 

“Thank you. Do I try and keep in shape for you?” Jim inquired. 

“In that case, you’re very perky.” Both men laughed. 

“Am I able to keep up with you and Dakota?” Jim asked. 

“I see. That makes you perky too. I’m getting it now.” Blair answered. 

“Do I keep the bedroom fresh and clean for us?” Jim asked. 

“Perky again.”

“Do I meet you in the shower whenever I can?” Jim asked. 

“Oh yeah, perky for sure.”

“Do I get naked at the drop of a hat?” Jim asked almost laughing. 

“Perky… Yeah, let’s get home and talk about perky.”

“Do I get hard for you every time you say one little word about sex?” Jim asked. 

“Can the new word be perky?” Blair laughed this time. 

“Do you make my nipples hard every time I think about you?” Jim whispered. 

“They do? Sweet… Now that is perky. Perky nipples. I can tell anyone that.” Blair teased Jim back. 

“Do I love to have sex whenever you do?” Jim asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Perky again. What can I say? You’re a perky fucking wife.” Blair started loading up the groceries for the checker. 

They both stopped talking about it while they were checking out, but Blair was dying to resume the discussion as soon as they were in the SUV again. 

Jim paid the bill and they loaded the groceries in the SUV and got into the front seat to take off. 

“Buckle up, babe. I don’t want to have to be someone else’s perky wife.” Jim said laughing out loud. 

Blair laughed and did up his seatbelt. 

“Do you know when I think you are the perkiest?” Blair asked. 

“Haven’t a clue.” Jim answered. 

“When you are naked and hard and it’s bobbing up and down as you walk. Now that’s perky.” Blair said. 

“Yeah, something about a hard cock does shout perky, doesn’t it?” Jim asked. 

“You’re also very perky in the morning.” Blair added. 

“Again, it’s because of the hard cock. Difficult to not be perky when you’re hard as a rock for your loved one.” Jim said. 

“Do you mind being the perky wife?” Blair asked serious for a moment. 

“No, because I get a lot of perc’s.” Jim answered. 

Both men laughed and then Blair got serious. “I mean it. Do you mind when someone thinks you’re the wife?”

“Perky wife, or just wife?” Jim asked. 

“Be serious. What do you think?” Blair asked. 

“I think that it usually doesn’t bother me, but I would prefer them to think I was a perky housewife than just a housewife. Then they might think I was dull and boring.” Jim answered. 

“Oh babe, you are never dull and boring, even when you’re not at your perkiest.” Blair said sweetly. 

“Why thank you, my dear husband.” Jim leaned over and kissed him quickly while he was driving. 

“Does anyone ever ask you which of us is the wife?” Blair questioned. 

“Yes, in a way. I’ve had two people we work with ask if I was the alpha male in the relationship.” Jim commented. 

Blair looked at Jim and smiled and asked, “And what do you say to them?”

“That we take turns being the wife. So you’re just as perky as I am hot stuff.” Jim answered. 

“Who asked?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Megan and Cassie.” Jim replied. 

“Isn’t it odd that both were women?” Blair asked. 

“Not really, they wanted to find out who was perky or not.” Jim teased some more. 

“You know what I would really like right now?” Blair asked. 

“You’d like to rub my perky nipples, right?”

“Man, that’s really close. I was thinking of asking if I could suck your perky nipples while you were driving.” Blair said smiling. 

“Not if you want to get home in one piece. I can’t drive and think about sex at the same time. I’m not good at multi-tasking at all.” Jim admitted. 

“I guess I’ll have to wait then.” Blair said. 

“You could play with yourself while I drive.” Jim said casually. He heard Blair’s heartbeat pick up a few notches and then slow again. 

“Pull your cock out and stroke it for me, babe.” Jim ordered. 

“Jim, what if you drive next to someone? They’d see me.” Blair was worried about someone seeing them doing this. 

“Stroke yourself, Blair.” Jim pleaded. 

“I thought you couldn’t multi-task.” Blair reminded Jim. 

“That’s when I’m doing it. You’ll be doing all of the work and think how perky I’ll be by the time we get home.”

Blair pulled his cock out of his jeans and started to stroke it hard and fast. 

“Slow down. We’re not in a rush, babe.” Jim told him. 

So Blair started doing it slowly and very sensuously. Jim was hard as a rock already and Blair had just begun. 

“I love your cock, Blair.”

“Good, I’m glad you do.”

“It’s very perky.” Jim teased. 

Neither of the men talked while Blair stroked his cock and Jim could tell Blair was getting close to coming. 

“Think of my perky nipples and cock and come for me, Blair.” Jim said sexily. 

Just like that, Blair came all over his hands. “Oh I hate the mess. I’m used to you cleaning it up for me because you’re so fucking perky. Do you suppose you could pull over and lick me off?”

Jim growled and said, “No.”

“No? Just no? No reason?” Blair asked. 

"I would have to fuck you and I don’t want to get a ticket for fucking you on the highway. We don’t need that.” Jim explained. 

“Okay, you can fuck me when we get home, how does that sound?” Blair asked. Blair used his handkerchief to clean up the mess on his hands and then put it in his pocket. Jim cringed. 

“Fucking perfect is how it sounds.” Jim said licking his lips already. He loved a sexy Blair and that’s what he was getting right now. 

“Jim, can I ask you a question without you getting pissed off?”

“You can ask me anything, anytime, Blair.”

“Do you miss having breasts to play with?” Blair asked. 

“I never had any to play with.” Jim answered. 

“Be serious.” Blair said. 

“No, I don’t miss having a woman around. I used to like a woman now and then, but I have always liked you better.” Jim answered. 

“I miss touching a woman now and then.” Blair admitted. 

Jim looked over at his lover and asked, “Is this something I need to worry about?”

“No, I just think about it now and then. I used to love women’s breasts.” 

Jim was seriously worried now. Blair never said anything like this before. “Did you like anything else?”

“Yeah, I liked how perky they were.” And Blair burst out laughing. He started laughing so hard, he almost peed his pants. 

“You jerk. I was really buying it for a moment. I should have known you’d get me.” Jim said. 

“But I’m a perky jerk, so you still love me, right?”

Jim smiled and held Blair’s hand. “I’ll always love you.”

“Are we home yet?” Blair asked as he ran his other hand over Jim’s groin. 

“You know the way. You know we’re about a minute from the house, so why are you asking me?” Jim wondered. 

“Because I want you perky when we get there. I want you standing up and taking notice of me big time.” Blair suggested. 

“I’m perky already. I’ve been perky since you whacked off in the truck.” Jim said quietly. 

“We’ve got to hurry with the groceries, okay?” Blair asked. 

“Works for me.”

Jim drove up in front of their house and they flew out of the SUV, unloading groceries as fast as they could. They both hoped that no one would notice they were home and could be alone. Because Jim was fucking perky and felt like showing Blair just how perky he was. 

And that’s just what they did. 

 

END PART 58


	59. Do You Mind?

It was 6:30 in the morning and William knew he had to make an important call. Now if Jim would just cooperate, he would have it made. 

William called Jim over to his house and waited for him to show up. He had something to discuss with him and figured it was high time to do it. When Jim knocked on the door, William opened it and said, “Come on in. We need to talk.”

Jim was alarmed right away thinking something was wrong with William and Nancy. 

“Sit down, Jimmy. I need to tell you a few things.” William sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him for Jim to take a seat. 

Jim didn’t like it, but he sat down and waited for the ax to fall. 

“Your mother contacted me a week ago and wants to see you and Stephen so, I need to know if you mind.” William said as quickly as he could. 

Jim just stared at his dad like he had two heads, stood up and raged, “You must be joking? Do I mind? Do I fucking mind? I don’t even remember the woman; why in the hell would I want to see her now?” 

“Jimmy, calm down and let me tell you about her.” William tried to explain. 

“Don’t Jimmy me. Call me Jim. I hate when you call me Jimmy, did you know that?” Jim asked heatedly. 

“I didn’t realize that you hated it, so I’ll stop calling you that. All right? Now I need to tell you some things about your mom and then you can decide what you want to do.” William patted the sofa again for Jim to sit back down. 

“Let me ask you some things first, Dad. Was she in an insane asylum?” Jim asked. 

“No, she wasn’t.” William answered. 

“Was she in a coma?” Jim asked next. 

“No, she wasn’t.” William answered sadly. 

“Was she taken against her will and held somewhere?” Jim asked almost hopefully. 

“No…” William could see that this might not work out as he had planned. 

“Okay, then there is no reason good enough for her to have left Steven and I and then show up when we’re grown men to see us again. I don’t want to see her and I sure as hell don’t want to talk to her.” Jim was very adamant about it. 

William sighed and said, “Jim, your mother had reasons for leaving that only she can understand, but I thought you would want to see her. Everyone needs to see their parents from time to time.”

“Not me…” Jim stared out the front window and watched everyone going into the stables to get ready for work. “Dad, I need to get to work.”

“Jim, you have a sister.” William blurted out. 

“What? What do you mean I have a sister? She’s a half-sister and I could care less about her or my mom.” Jim was pacing again, wondering why this was all coming up now. 

“Call Blair and ask if he’ll cover for you, I need to talk to you for a while. Do you mind?” William asked. 

Jim pulled his cell out and called Blair. “Hi Blair, it’s me. Do you want to work for me today? I’m at dad’s and something has come up.”

“You know I would, if I had to, but I don’t, so I won’t. Do you want me to come over?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“Yes…” Jim answered, so grateful that he had a fantastic mate for life. 

“I’ll be there in just a few moments.” Blair closed his cell and began to get everything in order, so he could take Dakota to Nancy’s house. 

>>

“Dad, Blair is coming over, so why don’t we hold off on this discussion until he gets here.”

William smiled at Jim and said, “That’s fine with me, Jim.”

“I’m sorry about me yelling at you about calling me Jimmy. If you want to, go ahead.” Jim was assuring his dad he really didn’t mind. 

“Would you like a cup of coffee, Jim? And I’ll try and call you Jim whenever I can. You’re past the Jimmy stage, have been for years. I’m one of those parents that just never let their kids grow up in their own mind.”

“I would love a cup of coffee. Nice and strong. You can call me Jimmy or Jim. Whichever you like better.” Jim was feeling guilty now. 

“Jim it is.” William went into the kitchen and started the coffee, making it nice and strong, just the way Jim liked it. 

>>

Blair was rushing around like a crazy person, worried to death at why Jim wanted him by his side at his dad’s house. What could be going on? What could have happened?

As soon as he got Dakota ready, they hurried over to Nancy’s house and Blair said, “Did William say anything about anything bothering him?” 

“He said he had to talk to Jim, but I don’t know why. He’s been pretty quiet lately and I was wondering what was wrong myself? Is something bad happening?” Nancy was worried now. 

“I don’t know. I’m heading over to William’s house right now and we’ll see what’s going on.” Blair hugged her and left the house. 

He could tell this was going to be one long day already.

>>

Jim watched out the window and could see Blair leaving Nancy’s, so he knew that he would be driving up any moment. He needed Blair’s insight for this and maybe he could help him calm down. 

Blair drove up in front of the house, parked and walked up to the door. Jim opened it before Blair got a chance to knock. 

“That is really annoying, man.” Blair walked in and gave his lover a kiss. 

“Dad, Blair is here.” Jim called out. 

William walked out with a tray of coffee for all of them and sat it down on the coffee table. 

“Hello, Blair.” 

“Hello, William, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.” William answered and began to say something else, but Jim interrupted. 

“Dad, just tell me about my mom.”

“Your mom?” Blair asked. 

William said, “She wants to see Jim and Steven and Jim said no.”

“What do you mean, no? Jim, you have to see your mom. What if there was a good reason for her leaving. What if she had no choice.” Blair supposed. 

William said, “If you both sit down, I’ll tell you what happened and you can make your decision after that.”

Jim and Blair sat down on the sofa and took their coffee from William. William then took his coffee and sat down in the chair across from them. 

“Your mother came to me when she was five months pregnant and told me that she had a lover and she planned on having the child. The man had left her, but she hoped I would raise the child with you boys. Well, it wasn’t my finest hour by a long shot. I told her no and to get out of our house and to never come back. I actually didn’t think she would leave you boys, but she left and I didn’t see her for 20 years.”

“Dad, you mean to tell me, you made her leave us?” Jim asked, stunned to say the least. 

“Yes, I made her leave. I actually didn’t expect to be raising you boys alone, I thought she would take you. But I went into my office and moped and felt sorry for myself and while I was in there, she packed and left. I didn’t see her again for 20 years.”

Blair finally got his voice back and said, “So what happened when you saw her after 20 years?”

William set his coffee down and began to wring his hands. He was terribly nervous about this whole conversation. “I was out of town and I saw her and her daughter. I didn’t know it was her daughter at the time, but she introduced me to her and we talked for a short while. I asked her if she wanted to meet you boys and she said no. She told me that she had an entirely new life now and her daughter was her life. She didn’t need you boys or me. I figured I deserved that after what I had done, so I didn’t argue with her about it. But now, she wants to meet you and Steven. I told Steven last night and he said no, but I needed to talk to you and see what you wanted to do.”

Jim got up and began to pace. “Let me get this straight. You got mad and told her to leave but you thought she would take us with her and you were going to let her?”

“Jim, I wasn’t in a good place in my life then, I’m the first to admit it. But I never dreamed she would leave you boys with me. I did the best I could with raising you. I truly did want you, I just didn’t know how to raise you properly.” William admitted. 

Jim was stunned, he didn’t know whether to hate his dad, or admire him for trying to raise them. “I don’t want to meet her. If she didn’t want to see us all of those years, I certainly don’t want to make it easy on her now.”

William got up and got an envelope and said, “I have a picture of her for you. She wanted you to have it in case you had children. I didn’t tell her anything about you, because I didn’t know how you felt about telling someone that hasn’t been around in a long while.”

Jim took the envelope and sat next to Blair. He pulled the picture out and said, “She looks nice, but I still don’t want to meet her. I don’t want to meet her daughter, either.”

Blair cleared his throat and said, “Jim, maybe you should think about this overnight.”

“What’s to think about? Do I mind that she left me years ago? Do I mind that she never bothered to check on us? Do I mind that she now wants to come into our lives? You’re damn right, I mind. I mind a great deal. I don’t want to see her or the girl.” Jim was one pissed off man. 

“I told her I would ask you boys and let you make the decisions. She’s going to probably try and see you anyway, because she acted like she really wanted to see you. So I’m warning you right now, she might show up at your front door.” William explained. 

Blair took Jim’s hand and held it for a moment as he said, “I would give anything to have my mother back in my life, so I think you should give this some more thought.”

“No… I don’t want to give it anymore thought.” Jim pulled his hand out of Blair’s grasp and got up and began pacing again. 

William stopped him and said, “Jim, maybe you should see her and see what you think. Maybe you’ll like her. Maybe you’ll like the idea of having a sister.”

“No, I won’t. I will not go and see her and that’s that. I agree with Steven. We shouldn’t have to meet her.” Jim seemed very angry to Blair and William. 

William sat back down and said, “So does this change everything for us, Jim?”

“Why would it change anything? She left us with you. You raised us and did your best at it. You didn’t do anything wrong. I need to go now.” And just like that, Jim walked out of the front door and left Blair with William. 

“Talk to him, Blair. He might really want to see her and just doesn’t know it.” William assumed. 

“I’ll talk to him, but he looked like he had pretty much made up his mind. I can’t talk him out of something when he gets like that. Did you want him to see his mom?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, so that he could have some closure.” William said very quietly. 

“Oh Christ, she’s dying, isn’t she?” Blair asked hoping he would not hear the answer he was thinking of. 

“No, she’s not dying. She’s getting married and he wants to meet her other two children before they get married. She wants to see how they turned out. I couldn’t tell Jim that.” William looked out the window and could see Jim pacing out in front of his house. 

“Is Jim still out there?” Blair wondered. 

William turned to Blair and smiled. “Yes, he’s waiting on you, I’m sure.”

“So William, tell me if I have this right… She doesn’t want to see them, but her fiancé does?”

“Yes, that sums it up pretty much. That’s why I didn’t try and force him to see her. She would have had something to say about him being gay, I’m sure.” William realized. 

Blair nodded and said, “Well, I’ve got to get out there before he has a stroke. You know how he gets.”

“Thank you for coming down, Blair. You’re the best thing that ever happened in his life.” William gave Blair a hug as he walked towards the front door. Blair hugged the man back and left to find his lover. 

>>

Is there something wrong with me that I don’t want to meet my mother? Is there something wrong with Steven too? Shouldn’t we want to meet her and our half-sister? Why don’t I want to meet her? What is it that I’m not remembering? Dad isn’t telling me everything. I’ll talk to Blair and see what he says.

>>

Blair walked up to Jim and slid his arms around him. “Hey there.”

Jim hugged him close to his body and loved the feeling. The closeness was always there, no matter if they were mad at each other or not. But he felt nothing for his mom. Nothing.

“Jim, I think you’re right about not seeing her. She doesn’t deserve you.” Blair commented. 

Jim supposed that there was a good reason for Blair agreeing with him, but right now he didn’t care what it was. Or maybe he did and was afraid to find out what the reason was. 

“She doesn’t really want to meet us does she? It’s the sister?” Jim asked. 

“It’s the fiancé, he wants to meet you and Steven and see if you’re of good stock before he marries her.” Blair explained. 

“Should have known.” Jim said sadly. 

“What do you say about us going up to the house and me taking your mind off of all of this?” Blair asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I think that’s an excellent idea.” Jim got into Blair’s SUV and they drove up to the house for a day full of love. Blair was going to make Jim forget he even had a mother and he planned on doing it all the time. 

 

END PART 59


	60. Clueless

William and Jim were sitting on the front porch of Jim’s house drinking a beer when Blair brought out two more beers for them, on ice. Jim said, “Thanks, Blair.”

William watched the two and didn’t say anything until Blair went back into the house. 

“You haven’t got a clue, have you?” William asked Jim. 

“Clue about what?” Jim asked. 

“How much Blair loves and adores you.” William smiled. 

“I know he loves me.” Jim was annoyed at his dad for thinking he didn’t notice. 

“No, I think you don’t have a clue.” William said almost laughing at the irritated look on Jim’s face. “He would do anything for you and does repeatedly.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual, I would die for Blair.” Jim said very seriously. 

William smiled and said, “I think he does know how much you love him, though.”

Jim was getting angry. “I do know how much he loves me. He’s very good to me and we treat each other well, most of the time.”

“Just now when he brought you the beer, he wanted to kiss you so bad it wasn’t even funny and you just said thank you.” William needed to explain to him what he was talking about. 

Jim looked over at his dad and asked, “So how come you take our relationship so well?”

“Way to change the subject, Jim. I missed too many years with you as it was, I don’t want to miss anymore. Not to mention, I adore Blair too. And those grand-children you gave me are truly a blessing.”

“Speaking of Dakota, I wonder when she’s going to get up and start bugging you for attention?” Jim almost laughed. 

“I like the peace and quiet sometimes. I really like spending time with just you and Blair. Don’t get me wrong, I cherish Dakota, but it’s nice to have adult time too.” William explained. 

“Dad, do you have any ideas for our anniversary coming up? I was thinking of taking him to Hawaii, but wasn’t sure if he’d like it there or not.”

“Before I answer, where is Blair, anyhow?”

“He’s doing bookwork because he got busy doing other things this last week, and he needs to catch up to pay everyone on payday.” Jim said as he listened for his lover. 

William decided to answer the question Jim asked. “I think he would love Hawaii. He loves any place, but that’s something new for both of you and I think he would find that very romantic.”

Jim smiled and said, “I already made the plans more or less. I have the hotel picked out, it’s a condo and the dates picked out, I just needed to talk to you about keeping Dakota.”

“When are you thinking about going?” William asked. 

“The beginning of next month would work well for both of us. Do you think you could keep Dakota?” Jim wanted to surprise Blair in the worst way. 

William was excited about the idea. “You know, I’m always here for Dakota. And she loves her Elmo room so much so that she hates to go home after you leave her.”

Jim thought about that for a moment and wondered if that was good or bad. “Do you suppose this is a good or bad thing, Dad?”

“It’s a good thing, son. So when are you going to tell Blair about it?”

“I was thinking about telling him tonight when Dakota is sleeping and we’re having alone time.” Jim blushed. 

Blair walked out to the porch at that moment and had a tray filled with crackers, cheese and fruit salads for the two of them. Jim watched as he set everything up and smiled. Blair was so good about taking care of guests and Jim. Dad was right; he is totally in love with me. 

“Blair?” Jim almost whispered. 

“Yeah?” Blair’s face just lit up when he looked at Jim. 

“Come here, I want to tell you something.” As soon as Blair was in reach Jim pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. When he finally let him go, Blair blushed. 

“Thanks, man. I needed that to give me the energy to get finished with the books.” 

Blair started for the den and Jim said, “Do you want to visit with us for a while, first?”

Blair was so pleased to be asked, but he knew he had to finish his work. “Thanks, man, but I have to get this done. I put it off for too many nights as it is.”

>>

Blair walked into the den and wondered what got into Jim. It was like he knew how badly he needed a kiss suddenly. Jim didn’t usually kiss him in front of his dad, so that took him off guard too. Blair wanted to hurry and finish so he’d have a little time left to get things done before Dakota woke up. 

He licked his lips to remind him of the taste of Jim and started back on his bookwork. God, I love that man. 

>>

Jim and William ate all of the goodies that Blair had brought out for them and then Jim said, “I’m going to go and see if Dakota wants to get up.”

William smiled at the thought of the precious angel and said, “I’d like to take her for a couple of days. Would you let me do that?”

“Dad, we don’t need time alone all the time. You keep her too much.” Jim was worried that they abused William’s generosity. 

William’s smile faded and he said, “If I get too pushy about Dakota, just let me know. I don’t mean to do that.”

“You know what, Dad? I think it would be great if you took her for a couple of days. Let me go get her up and we’ll get her bag packed for you.” Jim felt good seeing the smile reappear on William’s face. 

Jim walked into the den and told Blair, “Dad’s going to take Dakota for two days so we can have some peace and quiet. Isn’t that nice?”

“Hot damn.” Blair just glowed and then he whispered, “Your ass belongs to me tonight.”

“My ass always belongs to you.” Jim said as he leaned in for a quick kiss on his way up to get Dakota ready. 

>>

Blair continued working on the books and William walked in and said, “I just want to thank you for being so good to my son.”

Blair beamed with happiness. “You are most welcome, William. I truly enjoy his company, believe me. He’s one of the finest people, I’ve ever known.”

William smiled and said, “One of the reasons he is such a fine man has to do with you. You’re very good for him.”

“William, I don’t know how you do it, but you always know when I need to hear something like this. Thank you.” Blair was truly moved by what William had said. 

“Why don’t you take Jim out for dinner tonight and maybe some dancing?” William suggested. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, William. Thank you. I would love that too.” Blair was excited about having a night out after doing all of these books. 

“I’ll leave you to get your bookwork done. Have a good time tonight.” William walked out of the room feeling fantastic about Jim and Blair. 

>>

After William left with Dakota in tow, Blair said, “I’d like to take you out for dinner tonight. Would that be all right?”

Jim smiled at Blair and answered, “It would be perfect. A nice quiet night all to ourselves. Whatever will we do?”

“I have some ideas.” Blair said. 

Jim laughed and said, “I have some too, I was teasing.”

Blair pulled Jim into him for a kiss that lasted a long, long while. “Let’s go and get ready to go out for dinner. I’m finally done with all of the bookwork.”

Jim took Blair by the hand and pulled him up the stairs. If he played his cards right, they would have enough time for a little sex before dinner. 

“Want to join me in the shower?” Jim asked Blair. 

“No, I want us to get into town early enough for a nice dinner, then we’re going dancing.” Blair insisted. 

“Oh babe, I hate dancing, it makes me too horny.” Jim whined. 

“Somehow you’ll get over it. Now let’s get ready to go.” Blair got his things and went into the shower by himself. 

Jim was frustrated because he knew that they would be dancing close and Jim would be sporting an erection all night long. That’s why Jim hated dancing and why Blair loved it. 

Jim went in the spare bedroom shower and got ready. He dressed in Dockers and a polo shirt, he didn’t think they needed anything fancier than that. Blair came walking out of the shower, looking like a million bucks. He had the same type of clothing on, but Blair just seemed to wear them better. Blair was thinking the very same thing about Jim. 

“You look great, Blair.” Jim said softly. 

“And you look fantastic as always.” Blair said just as softly and then pulled Jim down for a kiss. 

Jim knew he was in for a very, very long night. He wanted Blair right then and there, but knew he had to wait. 

>>

When they arrived at the restaurant Blair said, “See, the parking lot isn’t quite full yet, so we’re early enough for a table without waiting for an hour.”

“I love this restaurant.” Jim really did love Claim Jumpers. They had excellent food and huge servings, just the way Jim liked it. 

“I know you love it, that’s why I decided on this one.” Blair said. 

“Thank you, Blair.” Jim realized that Blair did do a lot of things for him, just because he loved him. 

>>

They got seated right away and put in their drink order. Both of them were having tea since they had to drive. Jim would have liked to have a beer, but he realized that he needed to stay sober so that he could drive the love of his life home after dancing. 

“I got everyone’s paychecks done today, so I can hand them out tomorrow. No one complained that I was a day late, but I’m sure they were wondering where the checks were.” Blair commented. 

Jim smiled and said, “They all understood and they also knew that if they needed anything, they could come to us for it.”

“I just don’t like being late on work related things, so from now on, I’m doing the checks early so they’ll be done with.” Blair replied. 

Jim asked, “Did Kate actually make enough money to pay the day care center now that she’s part-time?”

“Yeah, she made out pretty well. I paid her by the hour and she worked a lot of hours in those three days, so she did well.” Blair explained. 

The waiter came and took their order and left. “It’s funny that both of us order Filet Mignon’s. We must be really hungry.” Jim said. 

“Although, I heard you ordered the sweet potato instead of regular potato, which surprised me. Do you like sweet potatoes that much?” Blair asked. 

“I love sweet potatoes.”

“I’ll try to make them at the house now and then.” Blair offered. 

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “That would be great. I love them with anything.”

The two men sat and talked about anything and everything until their food came. They ate heartily and waited for the waiter to see if they wanted dessert. Both men loved the Éclair. It was enough for five people, but tonight it would be for the two of them.

Jim decided to ask Blair about Hawaii. “I’ve been thinking about doing something for the two of us for next month.”

“Like what?” Blair asked. 

“I had Hawaii in mind, what do you think about a week in Hawaii? I found condo’s that are really nice and close to a lot of museums. What do you think about that?” Jim asked. 

Blair just beamed with happiness. “I think it would be marvelous. I’ve always wanted to check out the museums in Hawaii and spending time on the beach sounds great.”

Jim decided to go with it then. “I’ll make the plans tomorrow. Do you trust me making the plans?”

“I trust you with everything in my life. Make them and I’ll be thrilled with whatever you decide on.” Blair was so happy he couldn’t even think about anything else. 

“I’ll do everything tomorrow before I go out on the range.” Jim said. 

“What do you say we skip dessert, skip dancing and go home and celebrate?” Blair asked. 

“Now, you’re talking.” Jim said happily. He knew that Blair loved him more than life itself, just by making that decision. Blair loved dancing, yet he was willing to give it up for Jim. Jim wasn’t clueless anymore, he knew how much Blair loved him and he was going to show Blair how much he loved him when he got home. 

Both men did just that. 

 

END PART 60


	61. Why Would I Lie?

Jim got up wondering if Blair was going to be working with him that day when Blair walked into the room. 

“Good morning.” Blair called out happily. 

Jim grumbled, “Good morning.”

“You better get hopping if you want to get down to the stables in time. Breakfast is all ready and Dakota is already at Nancy’s.” Blair said putting clean clothing away and whistling. 

It was enough to drive Jim insane. How could he be in that good of a mood so early in the morning?

Jim asked, “Are you working with me today?”

“Nope, I have some errands to run and then some paperwork to get done.” Blair explained. 

“You’re lying, what’s going on.” Jim could tell that Blair was indeed telling a lie.

“I’m not lying. I have errands to run and what if I didn’t? I don’t have to tell you every place I go.” Blair was getting out of his good mood and into a pissy one. 

“So you’re saying you really have to do paperwork today?” Jim asked. 

An irritated Blair answered, “Why would I lie about a thing like that?”

“I don’t know, Chief, you tell me.” Jim demanded. 

“I don’t lie to you.” Blair spat out. 

“You lie sometimes.” Jim reasoned. 

Blair countered, “The difference is that I lie for a reason.”

“So what is the reason today?” Jim asked. 

“There is no reason. I’m not lying, I have things to do today and I don’t have to tell you everything I do.” Blair was getting more angry by the second. 

Jim grabbed his clothing and stormed off into the bathroom. He wasn’t about to just stand there and argue with Blair about this, because Blair always seemed to win. 

Blair knocked on the bathroom door and said, “I’m leaving, I just wanted to say goodbye.”

Jim opened up the door, standing there naked and lost looking, pulled Blair into his arms and then kissed him. “I’m sorry.”

“So am I. I really do have errands to run today and then I might stop by the range and see what you’re up to.” Blair was trying to make peace. 

Jim smiled and said, “Okay that works for me.”

“Bye, Jim, and have a good day.” Blair kissed Jim once more before he left the bathroom. 

Jim looked in the mirror and thought, when are you going to learn to shut your big fucking mouth? One of these days he’s going to get tired of it and throw your ass out, so you better shape up.

Jim had no idea that Blair would never throw him out, because he was totally hooked on his man. 

>>

Blair stopped over at Megan’s and knocked on the door. Megan opened it and said, “Hi, what are you up to?”

“I’m going to go shopping for a new quilt for our room and I wondered if you wanted to go with me.” Blair said. 

“Normally I would, but I don’t feel well today. I’m just taking it easy and lying down. Sorry.” Megan said sadly. She wished she felt better and could get out. 

“Okay, we’ll talk to you later.” Blair left and got into his SUV and took off for town. For months he had thought about getting a quilt for their bedroom that was more manly then the one they had with flowers on it. They had the rustic furniture that would go better with something more rustic looking. He had found what he wanted in the catalog, of all places and was going to see if they had it at the store too. With any luck, he would find it there, get new sheets to match and get it all washed up before Jim came home. 

When he arrived at the store, he found the quilt and it was even prettier in person. He just loved it and hoped that Jim would like it as much. Especially since the entire idea was to please Jim. It was a dark set, for the nice open and bright bedroom. There were rich colors of navy blue, cranberry, jade green and taupe to top it off. Blair chose taupe sheets to complete the set. Then he bought some lovely toss pillows in navy, jade green and cranberry. The bed was going to look lovely when Blair was done and he was pretty sure that Jim would like it much better than the one they were using now. Jim often complained about the roses on it. Blair liked the quilt, but wanted Jim to be happy with their bedroom décor too. 

While Blair was there, he decided to get a new quilt for Dakota’s room, hers was quite babyish and Blair felt it was time for her to have a pretty room now. He got a quilt for each of her twin beds and sheets to match. It was all done in light pink and light blue. Then he bought a new bedspread for William’s house so she didn’t have Elmo anymore. She was three now and would want to be more grown up. He picked out the sheets and took everything up to pay for it. He dreaded hearing the total, because he knew how expensive it was going to be. Well, at least you only do this once every three years or so, so it’s not like it’s going to kill you. 

Blair got all of his purchases and loaded them in the SUV for the drive home. He was excited about getting everything ready. 

>>

Jim was a little moody all morning and finally Jalen said, “Did you and Pop have a fight?”

“No, more like a disagreement, but I just feel like we left it at a bad place. I wish I had talked to him more before he left.” Jim explained. 

“Where is he anyhow? I thought he was going to work today?” Jalen asked. 

Jim frowned and said, “He did tell me he was going to work today, but he said he had errands to run and might see me later on.”

“I’m sure everything is fine, Dad. Don’t worry so much. How is Dakota doing?” Jalen asked about his precious sister. 

Jim beamed when he asked, “She’s doing well. She’s talking so much now you wouldn’t believe it. You need to bring the babies over so they can bond more with Dakota. She doesn’t see them enough. And speaking of the twins, how are they doing?”

It was Jalen’s turn to beam with joy when he thought about his darlings. “They’re fine, growing like crazy. We were going to bring them over last weekend, but you guys looked busy. So we didn’t want to intrude.”

Jim hugged his son and said, “Jalen, we always have time for you, Kate, William and Savannah. Never worry about that, okay?”

“Okay. We’ll plan on bringing them up this weekend then.” Jalen decided. 

“Good… Now we better get back to work.” Jim drank the rest of his water and got back on his horse and rode off. 

Joel walked over and said, “Trouble in paradise?”

Jalen smiled and said, “No, he just misses him sometimes. Pop has been trying to give Jim more responsibility on the range, and he stays more at the house now. Dad misses him.”

“They’ll get it all worked out, don’t you worry.” Joel assured Jalen. 

Jalen laughed and said, “I wasn’t the one that was worried.”

>>

Blair got everything out of the bags and started the wash. He wanted everything to smell nice and clean, not like brand new things do. As the quilt and shams were washing, Blair did bookwork and tidied up the house. With any luck, he would be able to join Jim out on the range today. He knew that Jim missed him sometimes. 

Three hours later, Blair was all done with both bedrooms and had everything ready for both Dakota and Jim. He packed up some water bottles and some lunch and decided to go and join Jim on the range. 

>>

Jim finally rode into the area where everyone else was and got off Panther. He was starving and hoped that Blair had packed him something good. Jim looked off into the west and saw Blair’s SUV. He instantly smiled. He was going to have lunch with his favorite person. 

Blair finally arrived and parked and got out. “Hey everyone.” 

Everyone said, “Hi Blair.”

“Ready for a lunch break, big guy?” Blair asked Jim. 

“You better believe it. I’m starving.” Jim opened his lunch box and smiled. Blair had put another little note in it. 

Jim, 

Watching you, I see beauty and grace. 

Then I move up and look at your face. 

I love you,   
Blair

Jim smiled and said, “I’d kiss you right now, but I like to separate our work and home life. Do you understand?”

“Sure I do. How’s your sandwich?” Blair asked taking a bite out of his own. 

“It’s great, I really like the cream cheese on it now and then. It’s a nice change from Miracle Whip. When you talked about it, I thought you were just trying to be weird.”

“Why would I lie about a thing like that?” Blair asked. 

Jim nodded and continued eating. He finished all of his chewing and asked, “Did you finish all of your work today?”

“Yes, I got all of the paperwork caught up, so it was a productive day. I also did up a surprise for you and Dakota at the house. I can’t wait for you to see it.” Blair was practically bouncing in place. 

“You spoil me and you’re too good to me.” Jim said dying to kiss his mate. 

"You can show me how happy you are later.” Blair said glowing with happiness. 

They talked for about a half hour and then finished up lunch and then Blair started working side by side with Jim. It made Jim’s day. He loved working with Blair. They worked very well together. 

>>

On the drive home, Blair found himself very excited. He knew he was going to beat Jim there, plus Blair didn’t have to take care of a horse, so that would give him time to start dinner and take a shower. 

He showered, started dinner and then ran up to Nancy’s house to get Dakota. 

“Papa, I missed you.” Dakota said when she saw her Papa. 

“I missed you too, pumpkin. Papa did something new to your room today, so it won’t be a baby room anymore, it can be a big girl room, just like Melanie has.” Blair explained. 

“Yay, I love Melanie.” Blair laughed because one had nothing to do with the other. She was so damned sweet. 

They got home and Blair took her upstairs to see her room. “Oh pretty, Papa.”

Dakota jumped onto the bed and checked out all of the pillows and soft quilt. “I love this, Papa.”

“Good, I’m glad you do. Daddy is home, do you want to show him your new big girl room?” Blair asked. 

Dakota didn’t answer she went running for the front door yelling, “Daddy, daddy, daddy.”

Jim picked her up as he came through the door and said, “Dakota, how are you, my precious?”

“I’m fine. Come see my big girl room.” Jim set her down so she could guide him into her room upstairs. 

Blair had shut their bedroom door, which Jim found odd, but he figured there must be a reason, so he would wait and see what it was. He got to Dakota’s room and smiled. 

“See, Daddy. Just like a Melanie room.” Dakota said proudly. 

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “Someone’s been busy. Dakota, your room is lovely. You’re a big girl now.” 

Dakota ran over and got on one of the twin beds again, just sitting there with her legs crossed, taking in her room. 

Blair smiled and said, “I got her a more grown up spread for your dad’s house too. That way she won’t feel left out with the older kids.” 

Jim hugged Blair and said, “Thank you. I had no idea you were going to do this.”

“That’s why it’s called a surprise.” Blair teased. 

“Let me grab a shower and then we can eat. I’m starving.” Jim said heading for their bedroom. Blair just waited to hear him call him into the room.

"Blair, you wanna come here for a moment?” Jim called out. 

Blair walked in and saw Jim’s smile and knew he had done good. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, there is something very right. I love this room. The quilt is like made for the rustic furniture we have, isn’t it? I love it, babe. Thank you.” Jim pulled Blair into a big hug and then kissed him. 

Dakota walked into their room and said, “Oh a big boy room.”

Both Jim and Blair burst out laughing. She was so cute, most of the time. 

Blair said, “Jim, you jump in the shower and I’ll go stir dinner and set the table. Hurry it up, we’re hungry.”

Blair took Dakota’s hand and they walked down the stairs and got things ready for dinner. Dakota helped set the table and was quite proud of herself. 

Jim came walking down the stairs about 20 minutes later and said, “Let’s eat.”

“Yay.” Dakota said running for her booster chair.

“Thank you for everything, Blair. I love it all. Dakota’s room, our room and dinner. You’re the best.” Jim kissed him and then they sat down for dinner. 

Blair was happy that the day had turned out as well as it did and to think, they didn’t even have a major fight once. Things were looking up, indeed. 

Life was good. 

 

END PART 61


	62. Little Ellison

Jim hated when Blair drank too much because he got just plain silly. And Jim wasn’t in the mood for just plain silly tonight. He was in the mood for sex, not goofing around. 

Blair lay next to Jim on their bed, playing with Jim’s cock. “I just love little Ellison. He’s so fucking cute.”

“Oh great, you think my dick is cute?” Jim said heatedly. 

“Oh yeah, he’s way cute.” Blair leaned down and licked the top of Jim’s cock, making Jim jump. 

“Did you see that, Jim? Did you see your little Ellison doing that little dance it does when it wants attention? Don’t worry little Ellison, I’ll give you plenty of attention.” He opened up his mouth and sucked Jim inside. 

“Oh yeah, Chief, just like that, it’s perfect that way.” Jim was moaning already and starting to find a rhythm of his own. 

Blair stopped, pulled back and said, “You almost choked me little Ellison, that’s not very nice of you.”

Jim rolled his eyes almost to the back of his head and wished he could make this night disappear. If Blair started talking to his dick one more time, he was going to scream.

Blair started petting Jim’s dick and said, “You’re so fucking cute, and I love when you leak just for me. Keep leaking for me, little Ellison.”

“Chief, could you stop calling it names?” 

“Calling what names?” Blair asked somewhat confused. 

“You’re calling my dick names.”

“I would never call little Ellison a name, you should know better than that.”

“You did call him a name,” Jim reminded him. 

“I did not.” Blair argued. 

“You called it little Ellison,” Jim was just stating a fact. 

“Well, you’re big Ellison, so that makes this one little Ellison. That’s not a name, that’s just common knowledge.” Blair explained. 

Blair started to suck on Jim’s cock again making Jim forget all about the discussion. 

“Mmmmm. I like this Chief, it feels good.”

“Wouldn’t it be cool if it could talk?” Blair asked seriously. 

“It’s talking now. It’s asking that you please continue doing what you’ve been doing,” Jim pleaded. 

Blair started to laugh and said, “You know it can’t talk.”

“Sandburg, I’ll give you anything, if you let it almost choke you,” Jim wasn’t above begging. 

“Anything?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, anything.” Jim moved his dick closer to Blair’s mouth and hoped it would be inside of said mouth soon. 

“So you would go to an exhibit with me, one that you wouldn’t be interested in usually?” Blair questioned. 

“I would go anywhere with you, if you just make me feel good now.” Jim said, feeling every bit the slut he was. 

Blair started to suck on Jim’s cock and Blair was almost choking and yet not giving up. He sucked and sucked until Jim shouted “Blair” and came down Blair’s throat. 

Jim’s head felt like it was going to explode as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“How was that, little Ellison?” Blair said as he kissed the top of Jim’s dick and licked it once more. 

Jim smiled down at his lover and said, “It was great, Blair. Thank you.”

“Does little Ellison want to know where we’re going tomorrow?” Blair whispered. 

Jim smiled again and said, “I want to know where we’re going tomorrow.”

“You can come too,” Blair supposed. 

“Thanks, so where are we going?” Jim needed to know what he got himself in to. 

“It’s an exhibit of male nudes. Little Ellison is going to love it.” Blair said smiling. 

“Oh no, tell me you’re kidding. You know I hate male nude exhibits. Are they paintings or statues?” Jim realized he didn’t have much choice in the matter. 

“But little Ellison, loves the male form,” Blair corrected Jim. 

“That’s what I’d be afraid of. Blair, please don’t make me go to that,” Jim pleaded. 

Blair got up and got the digital camera and said, “Smile for me.”

Jim lay back and smiled, there was little he wouldn’t do for his lover. 

Blair took a picture of his dick. “What are you doing, Blair?”

“I’m going to make a scrapbook for little Ellison. He can see how he looked before and after.”

Jim sighed and said, “It’s a little late for before pictures, Sandburg.”

Blair started to suck on Jim until Jim was hard once again and Blair snapped three pictures of Jim’s dick. “Now we have before pictures.” Blair said sweetly. 

Then Blair took Jim into his mouth and took some shots of Jim going in and out of his mouth. Jim didn’t even argue about it, he was that far gone. When Blair started to really go to town, Jim didn’t put up much of a fight. He came within moments and shouted, “Blair” and Blair took pictures of Jim with come all over his dick. He then waited for little Ellison to calm down and took some after pictures. 

Blair got out of bed and Jim said, “Where are you going?”

“I have to make the memory book for us.” Blair said. “Oh could you stand up for me really fast.”

Jim stood up and said, “What?”

“I want to get one of you standing up with little Ellison, just flapping in the wind.” Blair took the picture before Jim could even turn around. 

“Blair, I don’t really like you having pictures of my dick on the camera.” Jim said quickly. 

“I’ll be back.” Blair went downstairs and Jim could hear him printing things and Blair was laughing and talking to himself. 

Oh yeah, this a great shot, little Ellison. Everyone will love seeing this.

Jim walked in and saw that Blair was printing up large pictures of his dick. And they were close-ups. Jim couldn’t believe how different it looked in pictures. 

Blair finished printing them up and began to staple them all together. On the front page, he had typed Little Ellison’s Big Night.

Jim couldn’t help it, he started to laugh. “Come here.”

Blair went into his lover’s arms and Jim said, “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Let me take our bedtime story book. This will put us to sleep on many a night.” Blair grabbed the little booklet and Jim said, “I’m never going to sleep if you show me these pictures.”

“It’s an all nude exhibit. Get it?” Blair started laughing and it made Jim laugh too. 

“I got it and thankfully I have you.” Jim said as he kissed his lover and they walked up the stairs. 

Thank god there were no real all nude exhibits. Life was good.


	63. The Note

Jim had to go into town to pick up some supplies for the fences and when he came out of the store, there was a sheet of paper on his windshield, under his wiper blade. 

He opened the page up and read, 

I’ve been watching you for some time. I like the way you look and move. When you least expect it, I will be watching you and will make my move. 

A Friend

What the hell was that about? Blair must be playing a joke on him, he was sure. He put the paper in his pocket and didn’t think much about it again. Driving home, he wondered what Blair was making for dinner that night, because he was starving. Whatever it was, it would be great. Blair was a very good cook. 

When he drove up to the ranch, he pulled in front of their house and got out of the SUV. He had a bunch of things in the back that had to go to the barn, but that could wait. Jim was starving. 

“Hi Honey, I’m home.” Jim called out as he slammed the door shut. 

“Daddy’s home.” Dakota called out as she ran for her Daddy. 

Jim picked her up and threw her in the air, both of them laughing wildly. Blair stood silently waiting for his turn to be noticed. 

“What’s a guy gotta do to get noticed around here?” Blair finally asked. 

Jim walked over to him and pulled him into the family hug. He kissed Blair’s temple and said, “How’s it going, babe?”

“It’s going well. Before you got home, Dakota was reading her first new book. She’s got down about four or five words without any prompting. She’s going to kick butt when she finally get’s to school.” Blair knew he needed to fill Jim in on what he had missed for the day. 

“You are so good with her, Blair. Thank you. She’s a smart cookie, that’s for sure.” 

“Well, I’m not doing it for me, I’m doing it for her. She is a smart cookie and I intend to make her life easier as she grows up.” Blair explained. 

“Do I have time for a shower?” Jim asked, totally changing the subject.

“Sure, just leave your clothes in the bedroom, because I’m going to do laundry in a few minutes. Go take a nice hot shower. Dinner isn’t quite done anyhow,” Blair said sweetly. 

“Thanks, babe.” Jim kissed both of them, set Dakota down and walked up the stairs for a much needed shower. 

Jim stripped and left everything in a pile, just like Blair had asked him to do and walked naked into the bathroom. 

Blair walked in heard the shower going and smiled at the thought of his naked lover, but knew he couldn’t do anything about it now because he had his little helper with him to gather laundry.

“Dakota, let’s put Daddy’s clothes in the basket and then we can start doing the laundry,” Blair suggested. 

Dakota picked up Jim’s clothing and put it all in the basket. “There you go, Papa,” She replied helpfully. 

The two of them walked downstairs and Blair started cleaning out Jim’s jeans before he put them in the wash. He came across the note and frowned. Why hadn’t Jim mentioned the note? Does he secretly know who it is?

Blair got the laundry started and hoped that the hot water would run cold for a few minutes in Jim’s shower. For some reason, Blair was very irritated about Jim getting that note and not saying anything about it. Who was watching his Jim and what would he do about it?

Jim walked downstairs to the kitchen and found an angry Blair standing there with the note. “Were you going to mention this or what?”

“Oh shit, I forgot all about it. Sorry about that. I put it in my pocket so I would remember to show you for a good laugh and then I forgot. I figured it was from you.” Jim was tap-dancing big time. 

“Well, it wasn’t from me. Who in the hell is watching you?” Blair asked angrily. 

Jim looked at Blair to see where this anger was coming from and answered, “I sure as hell don’t know who’s watching me. I thought it was a joke.”

“Jim, it’s no joke. Whomever it is, said they would make their move when you least suspected it. I think we need to call Simon about this,” Blair suggested. 

Jim blushed and said, “Oh man, we don’t want to let anyone else see this. It’s bad enough we don’t know who it is, but Simon will laugh and make fun of me for months about this.”

“I don’t really care, Jim. I want you to call him over after dinner and he can take it to work with him tomorrow,” Blair was past suggesting and was now ordering. 

“Jesus Christ, Blair, let me handle it,” Jim shouted, making Dakota jump. 

Dakota began to cry and went to her Papa. Blair picked her up and he said, “No, you’ll just let it drop. I don’t want anyone watching you and by chance watching Dakota at the same time.”

“Dakota, Daddy’s sorry he made you cry. Come and see me,” Jim pleaded but instead she buried her little face in Blair’s neck. 

Jim picked up the phone and dialed Simon’s home phone. “Banks.”

“Hi Simon, I got a note on my windshield today and I think it might be worth checking out,” Jim said. 

“Bring it down and I’ll have a look at it,” Simon said without question. Jim was never so happy about anything in his life. 

Except that he spoke to soon. “Jim, what does the note say?” Simon asked. 

“That they like the way I look and move and they’ll be watching me. Then something about making their move on me when I least expect it,” Jim explained hoping that Simon wouldn’t laugh his ass off. 

“Okay, bring it down as soon as you can and I’ll take it in, in the morning. Talk to you later, Jim.”

“Thanks, Simon. Goodbye.” Jim hung the phone up and saw a still whimpering Dakota hanging on her Papa’s neck. 

Blair saw how upset Jim was about Dakota and said, “Dakota, let’s give Daddy kisses for being a good boy.”

She brightened up immediately and puckered up for a kiss. Jim kissed her and then kissed Blair. Dakota clapped her hands as she always did when the men kissed. 

Jim could see that she was going to be just fine. “Are we going to eat dinner?” Jim asked. 

“We were just waiting on you. Guess what we’re having?” Blair asked. 

“Corn beef, cabbage, potatoes, carrots and onions,” Jim answered. 

Damn Sentinels anyhow.” Blair teased. 

Dakota was whacking her spoon on the table saying, “I’m hungry.”

“The princess has spoken,” Jim declared. 

“We better hurry then.” Blair put all of the Corn Beef and vegetables in a huge bowl and set it on the table. 

Dinner went well, everyone liked what Blair had made and cleanup was uneventful.

When he was all done, he put the note from the mystery person in a plastic bag and said, “Well, I’m going to take this down to Simon.”

“We’ll go too. I haven’t see Jefferson in ages. Dakota would like to see Jefferson too.”

“Yay Jefferson.” Dakota yelled in happiness. 

“See? I told ya.” Blair kidded. 

The three of them walked down all of the stairs to the lower level and then walked over to Simon and Cassie’s townhouse. 

>>

“Well look who’s here?” Cassie said happily. 

“Hi Cassie,” Blair said as he kissed her cheek. 

“Hi Cassie,” Jim said also.

“I want Jefferson,” Dakota cried out quickly and Simon picked her up and said, “Let’s go find him, shall we?”

“So boys, would you like some iced tea?” Cassie asked. 

Jim said, “That sounds great, Cassie. Thank you.”

“So tell me about this note,” Cassie said quietly in case they weren’t supposed to be discussing it around Dakota. 

Jim told her what the note said and that Blair thought it sounded like a threat. 

“I totally agree with you, Blair. This sounds like a whacko. Who puts notes on people’s cars anymore? I just hope it’s a one time thing,” Cassie said. 

“Well, we need it to be more than a one time thing in order to find out who it is. Otherwise we haven’t a clue,” Jim said. 

“Of course you’re right, Jim,” Cassie said. 

Simon walked in and said, “So let me see the note.”

“No hello or anything, huh?” Jim teased. 

“Hello, now could I see the note?” Simon teased right back. 

“So what do you plan on doing about this, Simon?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“Well, we’re going to use Jim as bait. You’ll need to come into town for a couple of days in a row and I’ll be watching with binoculars and see if I see anyone watching you or going near your SUV.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Blair was happy with Simon not making fun of Jim. 

“Do you think she’s dangerous, Simon?” Cassie asked. 

“Who said it’s a she? Everyone in town knows that Jim is gay, it might be a he,” Simon stated. 

“That’s true, it might be.” Blair agreed. 

“Well I’m going to run prints on this one and see if I get anyone other than you and Blair on it. But I doubt that we’d be that lucky,” Simon supposed. 

They all sat drinking iced tea and talking about the note until Dakota and Jefferson came out of the bedroom yawning. 

"Well that’s our cue to get this little one, home. Thanks for everything, Simon,” Jim said happily. 

They all said their goodbyes and Jim carried Dakota up the hill to their house. 

“Now see, was that so bad?” Blair asked. 

“It’s still embarrassing. I think it’s some school kid, goofing around,” Jim thought. 

“Whatever, but it’s better safe than sorry.” Blair said as he opened up their door to the house. 

Jim got Dakota in the tub and ready for bed in record time. He called Blair up to read to her when it was bedtime. Jim sat there and listened as Blair read her favorite book to her and before long she was sound asleep. 

Jim tucked her in a little more and grabbed Blair on his way out the door. “Come on, I have plans for you.”

“Jim, I’m not in the mood for anything right now,” Blair said crossly. 

“Are you mad at me because someone put a note on my windshield?” Jim asked point blank. 

“No, I’m mad at your attitude,” Blair explained. 

“My attitude is fine, it’s yours that sucks,” Jim huffed off into the bedroom and started to get undressed. 

“Don’t forget you have to go into town tomorrow,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“Yeah, I remember.” Jim brushed his teeth and washed his face and like that he slid into bed and didn’t even say goodnight to Blair.

“Jim, let’s not go to sleep angry,” Blair suggested. 

Jim totally ignored him and took deep breaths hoping he could get to sleep soon. He hated being mad at Blair, but Blair was mad at him about some stupid note that he had no control over. 

Blair got into bed and snuggled up to Jim. “I’m sorry, man. I’m really sorry.”

“I’m tired…” Jim said and moved further away from Blair. 

“I know the note isn’t your fault, but I can’t help blaming you for being so gorgeous that someone else noticed you,” Blair explained. 

“Goodnight, Blair,” Jim said still in a huff. 

Blair started to kiss Jim’s naked back and Jim was responding in front. But he wasn’t saying a word or making a sound. Blair was really trying to get Jim to notice him but it just wasn’t meant to be. 

Blair decided he would try one more thing, “Jim will you show me how much you love me?”

Jim still didn’t answer and Blair said, “Well that’s plain as day isn’t it? You’re so mad at me that you don’t love me anymore?” 

Jim flipped over and took Blair into his arms. “I’m mad at you yes, but I’ll always love you.”

They lay in each others arms and didn’t say a word until they both fell asleep. 

>>

The next day, Jim called Simon and said, “I’m going to Home Depot, can you watch my SUV for me?”

“When are you going to be there?” Simon inquired. 

“In about ten minutes. And I figured that having Home Depot right across from your office might work out well. Am I right?” Jim asked. 

“You are exactly right, I can watch with my binoculars from inside the office. We’ll get this figured out soon enough, Jim,” Simon assured him. 

“Thanks, Simon. I’ll be there in about ten minutes.” Jim closed his cell phone and kept driving to town. 

>>

Simon was really bored just watching out the window, but knew he had to watch for Jim’s SUV and then watch it while Jim was inside Home Depot. 

Simon saw Jim drive up and park and lock up the SUV before heading to the door of Home Depot. 

He sat there with his binoculars and watched until he saw a woman come up and slip a piece of paper under the wiper blade and walked to her car. Simon didn’t recognize her at all, but he did recognize the car she was in. It was one that belonged to one of his deputies. He continued looking at the car and saw that his deputy was inside the car too. What in the fuck did this mean? 

Simon called Jim and told him to come over to his office and bring the new note. 

Jim followed orders and walked into Simon’s office carrying the note. “What’s up?” Jim asked. 

“It was one of my deputy’s wives; at least I think it was his wife. It was a woman. And my deputy was in the car waiting. I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m going to call him over right now.”

Simon picked up his cell phone and called the deputy. “This is Simon, I need to see you in the office right away.”

“Sure thing,” Deputy Jerome Miller said. 

And within five minutes, he walked into the office and didn’t even see Jim standing over by the window looking out at his car. There was a woman in the car and Jim didn’t know her, or at least he didn’t think he knew her. 

“Jerome, we have a slight problem with notes being left on Jim Ellison’s SUV windshield,” Simon stated. 

“Sir, she doesn’t mean any harm. She just likes the way he looks. She told me she wouldn’t bother him anymore after today. So I figured it wasn’t a big deal. How did you know it was us?” Jerome asked. 

“I saw you from my window. Who is the girl?” Simon asked. 

“My sister, she’s not all there, Simon. She had brain damage some years ago and she has focused on Jim Ellison since then. She likes the way he looks.”

Jim finally said something and shocked Jerome. “Bring her in so I can talk to her.”

“She’ll just embarrass you and herself. Can’t we just act like it didn’t happen?” Miller asked both Simon and Jim. 

“I want to meet her and tell her about Blair,” Jim explained. 

“She knows about Blair. She thinks that you would leave him for her. So it won’t work. She’s harmless, if you can put up with a note now and then. She would never talk to you face to face,” Miller tried to explain so Jim could understand. 

“Okay,” Jim answered. 

“Okay, you’ll let her go?” Miller asked with relief in his voice. 

“Yes, it’s not her fault. She can leave notes for me. That’s fine. What is her name is I ever do run into her?” Jim asked. 

“Thank you, Mr. Ellison. She really wouldn’t hurt a fly. She has the brain of a 13 year old, so it’s like a big crush. And she can’t get over it. At least for now. Her name is Sarah,“ Jerome said gladly accepting Jim’s kindness. 

“It’s fine,” Jim said and sat down to wait for them to leave.

After Jerome left the building, Simon said, “Thanks Jim. You could have made that really ugly if you wanted to.”

“He’s got enough on his plate as it is. Let’s leave her to her crush and someday maybe she’ll get over it. I would hope so anyhow,” Jim said wearing a sad smile. 

“Well, Blair is going to be happy to hear that this is already over with, isn’t he?” Simon asked. 

“As a matter of fact, let me get home so I can tell him about it right now. He’s probably going nutso by now.” Jim walked to the door and looked out to be sure that Jerome and his sister, Sarah had left. Then he got into his SUV and drove home. 

>>

Blair was upstairs changing the sheets when he turned around and found Jim standing there watching his ass. 

“What are you doing home already?” Blair asked. 

“We found out who it was and it was settled. We’re going to have notes from time to time, but they mean nothing.” Jim went on to explain to Blair and Blair got a sad look on his face. 

“I can understand why Sarah focused on you. I know I focus on you every chance I get,” Blair teased. “She has very good taste.”

“Thanks, Chief. Now do I have to run right off to the range, or do we have time for make-up sex?”

“We have plenty of time for make-up sex. Dakota is over at Nancy’s and we’re here all alone. Clean sheets, begging to be dirtied,” Blair teased some more. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim.” 

All that could be heard after that was the rustling of sheets followed by giggling and ending with a lot of moaning. 

Make-up sex was the best kind.


	64. Today's Horoscope

Jim and Blair were eating Chinese food at a restaurant in town when the fortune cookies came. Blair opened his and laughed. 

“Mine are always so boring,” Blair said happily. 

“What does it say?” 

“It says that a friend of mine will come back to make amends,” Blair read. 

“Do you have any friends that need to make amends?” Jim asked casually, even though he didn’t feel that casual. 

“No, not really.” Blair left it at that. “What does yours say?”

Jim opened his up and read, “Your prized possession will turn up in someone else’s hand.” Jim frowned and looked at Blair. 

“Jim, it’s only a frigging cookie. Don’t take it so seriously.”

“Well, yours said that someone was coming back into your life and mine says I’m going to lose something or someone,” Jim ranted. 

Blair couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll buy some Chinese cookies to take home with us and every time you eat one, we’ll try and make it a good fortune. How is that?”

“Okay, you talked me into it,” Jim said happily. 

“You just wanted a bag of the cookies,” Blair teased and he was right. 

“Actually I would have preferred a better fortune,” Jim admitted. 

Blair went to pay the bill and picked up an extra bag of cookies to go. He knew that would make Jim’s day. 

>>

The following day Jim came home from the range and walked onto their porch and heard Blair on the phone. 

“I don’t want to see you again,” Blair said sharply. 

“You know that you would like to see me again, you know it.” A woman’s voice answered. 

“I don’t want to see you again. I told you I’m in a happy relationship and I don’t want to see you.” Blair was quite adamant. 

“Are you going to tell me that you haven’t missed me over the years?” The voice asked. 

“Yes, that’s what I’m telling you,” Blair said. 

“You were never a very good liar, but you were always a very good lover. I would like to see you again and we could talk about picking up where we left off.” The woman wasn’t listening to Blair at all. 

“Monica, there is nothing more to talk about. I’m with someone now and I’m happy. I want you out of my life.” Blair was almost shouting by this time. 

Jim leaned against the house, before he fell down and thought about the damn fortune cookie. I knew it would come back to bite us in the ass. 

Monica then said, “I’m sorry for hurting you like I did, but I wanted different things at that time. How did I know that I would want you exactly the way you were when we broke up? I was stupid, I admit it. Are you going to tell me you don’t miss us making love?”

“Yes, I’m going to tell you that I don’t miss us making love. I’m in a relationship with a man now and I’m happier than I’ve ever been. Nothing you could say or do would make my life any happier than it is, at this very moment,” Blair said quietly. 

Jim smiled and thanked the gods above for giving him such a great lover. 

“If you really don’t want to see me, then I guess I won’t make the trip out there.”

“I’m glad you’re not coming, because I’m not seeing you.” Blair said calmly. 

“Why would you be afraid to see me again? Are you rethinking this happy relationship?”

“No, I’m not rethinking it, I just don’t like you. I haven’t liked you since we broke up and it was one of the best things that ever happened to me in my life. I met Jim six months after you left me and I’m glad we weren’t together,” Blair decided he would get it all out into the open. 

“Jim? That’s his name? Boring, probably like he is, am I right? Does he like to do kinky things like we used to do?” 

“It’s none of your business what we like to do. We’re over and done with Monica and I don’t want you to call here again,” Blair said sternly. 

“Are you afraid I’ll talk to your lover? He might be scared off by our past, do you think?”

“That’s exactly what it is, Monica, the past. Don’t call here again.” Blair hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to start dinner. 

>>

Jesus Christ… What if he does miss something kinky with her? Jim was worrying and making himself a little sick. 

Jim opened up the door about ten minutes later and said, “Hello Chief, I’m home.”

“Hey…” Blair met him at the door and kissed him passionately. Jim noticed that he kissed him the same way as usual.

“What smells so good?” Jim asked, ignoring the wonderful kiss. 

Blair noticed that Jim avoided him a little and he answered, “Chicken Fried Steak, pan fries and gravy.”

“One of my favorite dishes.” Jim remarked. 

“I know it’s one of your favorite dishes, you should have known by smell alone. Now tell me what’s wrong.” Blair looked into Jim’s face and kept looking hoping to get a clue as to what was wrong. 

“I heard the phone call. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to listen, but once I started, it was impossible to ignore.” Jim hated that he was this weak. 

“You heard Monica?” Well, it’s just one of those things from your past. When you least suspect it, it comes back to bite you in the ass. She’s one of my biggest regrets in my life, Jim. There is no need to worry.” Blair was trying to calm Jim. It wasn’t working. 

“Remember what my fortune said?” Jim asked. 

“No, what did it say?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Your prized possession will turn up in someone else’s hands,” Jim said quickly. 

“Oh get a grip, Ellison.” Blair was losing his temper, quickly. 

“See, you just called me Ellison,” Jim reminded him. 

“I call you Ellison a lot when we’re arguing, so I don’t want to hear anymore about this. She’s in my past and she belongs there. If you had listened you would know that I told her I was with someone else and happy about it,” Blair said. 

“What kinks is she talking about?” Jim asked point blank. 

“Oh give me a break. I’m not talking about a former lover with my present one.” Blair was downright mad now. 

Blair started to pace and he was taking deep breaths, trying to control his temper. 

“See, how upset you are? Why would you be that upset if it wasn’t something to worry about?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, you are seriously pissing me off,” Blair countered. 

“Just tell me about the kinks and I might let it drop,” Jim pressured. 

“Not in this life time. We aren’t talking about my past, ever…” Blair stormed out the front door and didn’t even say goodbye. 

Jim went into the kitchen and turned off the food that smelled like it was beginning to burn. Blair walked back into the house and said, “Fuck that. Do you want to know what kinks she thought we had?”

“Yes,” Jim replied. 

“She liked to make love out in the open where people might catch us. We were constantly making love where we might be found out. That’s her idea of kink, Jim. Are you happy now?” Blair was very angry. 

“She thought that was kinky? Hell, we do that all the time. I never thought of it as kinky,” Jim remarked. 

“That’s because you’re a much more open person than she was.” Blair said, still sounding very angry. 

“I’m sorry Chief. I didn’t mean to bring up the past, I was insecure and stupid. I can’t help it,” Jim admitted. 

“Yes, you are stupid sometimes. But I still love you,” Blair said. 

“So do you think she’ll bother us?” Jim asked. 

“Why would she bother me? I could care less if she came around here or not. She’s a bitch and I don’t even want to see her again.” Blair really sounded angry now. 

“What did she do to you, Blair?” Jim asked. 

Blair started pacing again and couldn’t figure out if he really wanted to open up this whole can of worms or not. Monica was such a bitch. She had a way of starting trouble, even when she wasn’t in your life anymore. 

“She slept with my best friend and they did it in my bed,” Blair finally responded. 

“Oh shit…What a bitch,” Jim observed. 

“To say the least. And she was doing her kink thing. She was hoping someone would catch them, they just weren’t expecting me.”

“I’m sorry, Chief. I’m truly sorry that I made you relive that whole period of time,” Jim said. 

“It’s okay, man. I’m over it now. Let’s get dinner cooked and out of the way. In fact, you run and get Dakota from Nancy’s house and we’ll have dinner as soon as you get here.” Blair pulled Jim down for a passionate kiss. 

“If you keep kissing me like that, we’ll never pick Dakota up.” Jim swatted Blair’s ass and walked out the front door smiling. 

>>

Jim got Dakota cleaned up and sat her at the table for dinner. He then set the table and they all sat down to eat. 

Dinner was more or less uneventful, and Jim was glad of that. He went upstairs to give Dakota her bath and Blair cleaned the kitchen. It was the usual ritual that they followed and Jim found that somehow calming. Blair was all his and no one was going to take him away from him. Yes, Blair belonged to him and he felt sorry for Monica if she ever showed her face around there. 

>>

That night in bed, Blair made love to Jim more hungrily than he usually did and Jim asked, “What was that all about?”

“Are you complaining?” Blair asked. 

“Not at all,” Jim commented. 

“Then shut up and cuddle with me,” Blair demanded. 

Like the lover he was, he did just that.

 

END PART 64


	65. Today's Horoscope 2

Two days after the call from Monica, Jim and Blair had a fortune cookie and Blair said, “Mine says, I’m going to be very happy.” 

“Is it right?” Jim asked, teasingly. 

“It’s right on the money,” Blair commented. “What does yours say?”

“Somebody close to you will tell your deepest darkest secret,” Jim started laughing as he read it. 

“You don’t have any deep dark secrets?” Blair asked. 

“None that I would tell anybody about.” Jim stated honestly. 

“So you have some deep dark secrets?” Blair wondered. 

“Doesn’t everyone?” Jim asked. 

Blair frowned and said, “I talk to you about everything. I’m an open book.”

Jim burst out laughing and said, “Chief, you aren’t an open book. You keep things from me all the time, that’s how we get in trouble all the time.”

“Not true, big boy. I tell you all of my deepest darkest secrets,” Blair said truthfully. 

“Okay, how many major loves have you had in your life?” Jim asked. 

Blair thought a moment and said, “Just one.”

“I’m the only major love in your life?” Jim asked, somewhat surprised. 

“Well how many have you had?” Blair countered. 

“I had one in high school and one in college. I thought the one in college was going to be it, but she wasn’t,” Jim said. 

“And you truly loved her more than you did your own life?” Blair asked. 

Jim replied, “Well, if you put it like that, maybe not. Then there is just you.”

“Jim, you’ve never told me about the girl in high school or college. Tell me about them,” Blair begged. 

“You want to hear about my two girl friends from years and years ago?” 

“Yes, I do. Now spill.” Blair ordered. 

“Okay, Becky was my girlfriend in high school. She was my girl all during high school. We started dating when we were sophomores and we dated until we graduated. She was the best. We had good times together and I thought we would go to college together, but she went to another college and never wrote to me after that.”

“You didn’t contact her and ask her why?” Blair asked. 

“I knew why,” Jim said. 

“You knew why?”

“Yeah, she was dating my good friend at the same time and they went off to college together. I never understood why I hadn’t been enough. I would have liked to ask her, but I was too hurt over that,” Jim said sadly. 

“Man, that just sucks.”

“We were young and I thought I was in love,” Jim said painfully. 

“You probably were in love, you’re one of the most sensitive men I’ve ever met. She doesn’t know what she’s missing,” Blair said. 

“Thanks. And the college girl was just a fling actually, but I thought she was someone special. I was only kidding myself. She left me for one of the other football players. She ended up leaving him too, we used to drink beer now and then and discuss what a bitch she was. We grew to be very good friends and it was one of the best things that ever happened,” Jim almost smiled. 

“Did you really like him?” Blair asked reflectively.

“Not like that,” Jim said, almost getting angry. 

“Oh, I thought you meant, you had an affair with him and you got closer.”

“No, not everything is about sex, Blair.” Jim got up and started pacing. 

“Jim, you did love him. Why didn’t you tell him?” Blair asked, knowing his lover only too well. 

“I think some things are better off not being talked about,” Jim stated. 

“For who? Maybe he loved you too.”

“No, he got married soon after that and I realized I wasn’t meant to be with a man. Until I met you,” Jim replied. 

“So you guys never had sex?” Blair asked, boldly going where no man had gone before. 

“Blair, I told you when we started making love that you were my first,” Jim reminded him. 

“But I wasn’t. I was actually your second. The first man, might have been your first true love,” Blair remarked. 

Jim just looked at Blair like he had grown two heads and said, “Chief, you’re my only true love. I can’t live without you. You’re it.”

Blair kissed him and said, “That’s sweet.”

“So, it’s your turn, do you have any deep dark secrets?” Jim questioned.

“I have lots of deep dark secrets and if you’re a good boy, I might tell them to you someday.” Blair replied. 

“Why not today?” Jim asked. 

“Because I want to be with you. I want you to love me,” Blair suggested. 

“I do love you,” Jim said very seriously. 

“You know what I mean. I want you to make love to me and make me believe that I’m the only person you’ll ever love again,” Blair pleaded. 

“That won’t be tough to do. I adore you and I don’t even want anyone else in my life but you and the kids,” Jim said as he pulled Blair into his arms. 

“Love me,” Blair begged again. 

Jim wasn’t sure what he thought about Blair saying this, but couldn’t pass up fucking his lover any chance he got. They walked upstairs, hand in hand and stripped each other until they were naked. Once on the bed, Jim set out to make Blair’s night be everything he would want it to be. And it was. 

>>

Jim woke early the next morning and wondered what had gotten into Blair. He seemed almost depressed last night about Jim and his friend from college. Doesn’t Blair know that he is the most important person in my life? I’ve got to make sure he believes it. 

Jim woke Blair up by kissing him all over his body. Blair smiled down at him and then got that look of sadness on his face again. 

“All right, what’s going on? I love you more than life itself, and yet you seem sad about it. Why?” Jim asked. 

“I saw the look on your face last night when you were discussing the guy in your life. I think you loved him more than you’ll ever admit to,” Blair said. 

“But what has that got to do with you and me?” Jim asked. 

“Up until now, I thought that I was your first male lover,” Blair said quietly. 

“You are and were my first male lover,” Jim argued. 

“Not true. You loved that guy. What was his name, anyhow?” Blair laid on Jim’s chest as he asked the question. 

“Ryan…And I never loved him like I love you,” Jim insisted. 

“Maybe it would have been different if you would have talked to him. Do you ever think about him?” Blair asked. 

Jim sighed and answered, “Not until today. I honestly forgot how I felt about him all of this time.”

“Repression, thy name is Ellison,” Blair said sadly. 

“Blair, I don’t want you to be sad about him. He was a nice guy, but he wasn’t into men. I could tell and he got married right after that, so I really never put much thought into it.”

Blair thought about it and asked, “Man, did he ask you to be in his wedding?”

“What has that got to do with anything?” Jim wondered. 

“Well, maybe he was hoping you would say something. Maybe he was afraid that you didn’t feel the same way he did,” Blair suggested. 

“Or maybe he just really loved the woman he married and they are still living happily ever after,” Jim assumed. 

“Were you his Best Man?” Blair asked. 

“Yes.”

“And did it hurt you when he said ‘I do’?” Blair asked candidly. 

“Yes, a little bit. Sure it hurt. But I was happy for him too,” Jim insisted on telling Blair. 

“Did she like you?”

“I don’t know. I never really got to know her that much. They moved right after the wedding. She never talked to me much before or after it,” Jim admitted. 

“See, she could tell that there was something there and she was afraid you would take him away.” Blair said. 

“Blair, I think you’re getting caught up in this and it’s way out of control,” Jim stated. 

“Oh admit it he was your first love,” Blair dared him. 

“Fine, he was my first love, but it was pure heartbreak. I don’t wish it on anyone,” Jim said. 

Blair began to lick Jim’s nipples and Jim said, “What are you doing?”

“Well if you have to ask, I must be doing it wrong,” Blair teased. 

“Just a minute, you were all sad and now you want sex?” Jim was confused. 

“Yes…I want you to remember that I might not have been your first love, but I’m your only love now,” Blair explained. 

Jim pulled him up for a kiss. Then he said, “Like I could ever forget that.”

“Show me how much you love me,” Blair demanded. 

“You got it.” And Jim did his level best to do just that. 

 

END PART 65


	66. Broken Heart

Jim was acting unusual to say the least. Blair was getting worried. Jim was quieter than normal, snapped at Dakota over nothing and spoke few words to Blair at all. It was enough for Blair to be concerned, big time. It had been three days of this crap. 

When Jim got home that night, he said, “Do I have time to take a shower before dinner?”

“I thought we could go out tonight, so take your shower and then take your time. The reservations are at 7:00,” Blair said sweetly. 

“Where is Dakota?” Jim asked. 

“She’s at your Dad’s house, and he’s keeping her for the night, so we have all night to spend together,” Blair explained. 

“I really don’t feel like going out tonight, Blair,” Jim said. 

“Tough, it’s been a long week and we both need to get away,” Blair decided. 

“Then go without me, I’ll heat up some leftovers and then go to bed. I’m tired anyhow,” Jim barked. 

“Jim, what is going on with you? I only want to help,” Blair declared. 

“Have you ever thought I might like to be alone? I don’t have any down time at all,” Jim confessed. 

Blair grabbed his jacket and said, “Well, you’ve got all the down time you need now. I’m going to take your Dad and Dakota out for dinner. Stay here and wallow in your self-pity, I don’t much care anymore.”

Then he turned on his heels and left the house, not even looking back to see how Jim was taking the remarks. Blair was to the point where he didn’t really care at that time.

He didn’t see the broken man that he left behind. 

>>

Jim went upstairs, sadly and got undressed for his shower and the lonely dinner that he would be having. That’s what I wanted and that’s what I got. 

>>

William opened the door to a sad looking Blair and said, “What’s going on? Where is Jim?”

“He’s up at the house, something is wrong, but he won’t talk to me. He refuses to share whatever is bothering him and I just can’t take it any more. So I decided I would see if you and Dakota would like to join me for dinner in town,” Blair inquired. 

“I’m sure he’ll come to you when he’s ready, Blair. You know how stubborn he is and he doesn’t like sharing his feelings easily. We would love to have dinner with you, but how about if we eat here? I’ve got dinner started and we could just spend some quality time with Dakota and you could think about something besides Jim’s bad mood,” William commented. 

“I just hope he’s all right. He looked really sad tonight and it bothers me that he won’t talk to me about it. I wish he would share things before they get this bad,” Blair explained. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Blair. Come on in and help me finish dinner and we’ll have a nice night. The time will fly and maybe he’ll be able to talk to you when you get home,” William believed this to be true. 

“Thank you, William. You’re a good friend to me and a fantastic Grandfather to Dakota,” Blair said. 

The two men walked into the kitchen and cooked a nice dinner while Dakota played in her room at Grampa’s.

>>

Jim got out of the shower and walked downstairs to see what he could heat up for dinner. His cell phone rang and he acted like it was poisonous. He just let it ring and didn’t answer it. 

Jim walked into the kitchen and took some things out of the fridge to heat up in the micro when the cell phone rang again and finally he picked it up and said, “What?”

“Jimmy, please listen to me,” The woman’s voice said pleadingly. 

“Why should I listen to you? You’ve never done a damn thing for me, why are you bothering me now? And what do I call you, Grace or Mom or what?” Jim asked. 

“Your sister wants to meet you and feels it’s important. She is getting ready to have a baby and needs to find out if there are any abnormalities in the family history. You can call me Grace, but I would like to have you call me Mom,” Jim’s Mom said. 

“Well, I’m not… I don’t want to see you or my half-sister. We weren’t important enough before, I don’t understand why I would be of importance now. So I really wish you would stop calling me and bothering me,” Jim said angrily. 

“Jimmy, I really want you to meet your sister. Don’t you think you owe it to yourself?” Grace asked. 

“Why? Why should she matter to me, when we didn’t matter to her all of these years?” Jim questioned. 

“She wanted to meet you, but I didn’t think it would be good. I’m sorry about that, but now she wants to meet you and to be sure there are no medical problems in the family. She really wants to meet you,” Grace pleaded. 

“There are no medical problems in our history and I don’t wish to meet her,” Jim stated. 

“Jimmy, please do this for me. Remember all of the good years?” Grace asked. 

“No, I don’t remember any good years, I only remember you leaving me and Steven. We were all alone, because Dad was gone almost all the time. You never thought of us once, why should we do anything for you now?” Jim asked. 

As Jim talked, he was putting all of the food back into the refrigerator, he had lost the urge to even think about food. This would be the third day that Jim hadn’t eaten his dinner. He knew that Blair was worried about him, but all of this mess made him lose any appetite he should have had. 

Grace said, “I don’t understand you. You were raised better than this. When you were young you never would have spoken this way to me. I see that your Father did as poor a job as a Father as he was a husband.”

“I don’t know what kind of Father he was, because I didn’t really have any frame of reference. But I do know that you were our Mom one day and then you were gone the next. You never called us, you never wrote to us and you never fucking cared. So why are you surprised that I don’t care about you now?” Jim was on the verge of being out of control. 

“Jimmy, I’m going to bring your sister out to meet you tomorrow, and I expect you to treat her with the proper respect,” Grace demanded. 

“Go ahead and I’ll call the police. I don’t want you on my property. You’ll be hauled away and I’ll get a restraining order for you and my so-called-sister,” Jim replied. 

“We are coming,” Grace said and hung up. 

Now Jim started to pace and wondered how he was ever going to talk about this to his better half. It wasn’t like Blair would ever understand about him wanting his Mom to contact him. Jim had prayed all of his young life that she would come back into his world, but she never did. And now it was too fucking late. He was going to have to call Simon about this and see what could be done, but first he needed to talk to Blair. He looked out the window and saw Blair’s SUV in front of his Dad’s house and smiled. Blair had never even left. God, how I love that man. 

Jim called his Dad and heard, “Ellison.”

“Dad, could I talk to Blair?”

“It depends, if you’re going to treat him nicely or not,” William said. 

“I’m going to be nice. I need him to come home and talk with me. It’s about Mom, but don’t tell him. I want to tell him,” Jim explained. 

“He’ll be right there Jim and know I’m here if you need me for anything,” William commented. 

William got off the phone and told Blair, “He wants to talk to you about what’s been bothering him. It’s serious stuff.”

“Thank you, William. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Let me give Dakota a kiss before I leave,” Blair said. He ran into the spare room and kissed Dakota goodnight and then rushed outside to his SUV. He knew Jim must really be upset to call his Dad and tell him to send him home. 

>>

Jim was wearing blue jeans and a tee shirt when Blair walked into the house, but to Blair his lover never looked better. Blair wanted him so badly it wasn’t even funny. But he knew this wasn’t about his need for sex, it was about Jim’s needs. 

“Hi babe, what’s up?” Blair asked quickly. 

“I could use a hug,” Jim said sadly. 

Blair went over to him and hugged him for a long while. Jim just leaned down and took in Blair’s scent as they hugged. “I love you, Blair,” Jim said easily. 

“And I love you,” Blair answered. 

“Let’s sit down, I need to talk to you and ask you what to do about something,” Jim said as casually as he could. 

A nervous Blair said, “Okay.”

“Calm down, it’s nothing bad with us,” Jim assured his lover. 

“Oh thank god for that,” Blair said calming down immediately. 

Blair sat down next to Jim on the sofa and waited for Jim to start talking. It didn’t take too long. 

“Blair, for the last three days, my Mother has been calling me about seeing my half-sister. She won’t take no for an answer and I didn’t remember how to block her calls on my cell phone. I was trying to figure this all out for myself, but I couldn’t do it. She’s threatened to come over tomorrow and bring my half-sister, even though I told them they weren’t invited or welcome. She said she didn’t care she was coming anyhow and I don’t know what to do,” Jim divulged. 

Blair just sat there looking at his lover for a moment and then he said, “The next time you keep something like this to yourself, you’re going to be sleeping in the spare room for a week, am I understood?”

“Understood,” Jim replied. 

“First of all, I think she has a lot of nerve calling you more than once about the same thing. She has no rights to you or your Brother, so I don’t know what she thinks she is going to gain,” Blair wondered aloud. 

“She said that my half-sister is going to have a baby soon and wants to make sure that there are no medical problems on our side of the family,” Jim explained 

“Fuck her and your half-sister. They have no rights and we’ll have them arrested if they come here uninvited. This is private property and they won’t be allowed here,” Blair said adamantly. 

“So you don’t think I’m over reacting?” Jim asked. 

“No, not at all. In fact, after three days of harassment from your Mom, I think you’re behaving rather calmly. She has no rights, Jim. None. Just remember that, okay?” Blair kissed Jim soundly. 

“Blair, my heart is fucking broken and I don’t know what to do,” Jim admitted. 

“I’ll tell you what you’re going to do. You’re going to be somewhere else tomorrow night and I’m having your Mom arrested for trespassing. You don’t have to be involved at all, okay?” Blair asked his lover. 

“My heart hurts. It physically hurts. Why?” Jim asked. 

“Because she’s your Mom and that would hurt after all of these years. You’re going to stay at Jalen’s tomorrow after work and don’t say why. Just tell them we’re fighting and you need some time away,” Blair suggested. 

“No, I don’t want anyone to think we’re fighting. I’ll tell Jalen what’s going on and he’ll want me to stay there. You know how protective he gets,” Jim assured. 

“Jim, I’m going to call Simon right now and tell him what’s going on. You’re going to go upstairs, strip naked and wait for me,” Blair ordered. 

“I could do that,” Jim said smiling. 

Blair watched the sad man walk up the stairs and wanted to just beat the snot out of Grace Ellison. She didn’t deserve such a wonderful son. But Blair did deserve him and was going to make sure that Jim knew he deserved to be loved. 

Blair called Simon and filled him in on what was going on. Simon said he would have a car nearby if she did indeed come to the house. Everything was set and Blair hung up the phone. 

He walked up the stairs and found Jim sleeping in the bed, still wearing his clothes. Blair smiled and decided that he would make a nice dinner for the two of them and went downstairs again. 

>>

Jim woke up with him lying on top of the quilt, fully dressed and alone. What was wrong with this picture? He never felt so alone in his life and he realized he needed Blair a lot more than he’d like to admit to. Jim got out of bed and walked down the stairs and saw his lover making dinner. This made Jim smile, because he was starving. 

He walked into the kitchen and put his arms around Blair and kissed his neck. “Thank you,” Jim said. 

“I figured you must be hungry because you haven’t eaten right in three days. Sit down and I’ll bring everything in,” Blair ordered and realized he loved being the boss now and then.

Jim didn’t need to be told more than once; he was so hungry he could eat anything. 

Blair said, “I thought you might like breakfast for dinner, so you’re having bacon, eggs and pancakes. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds fantastic, thank you,” Jim declared. 

“I love doing things for you,” Blair said wearing a smile. 

“Later, maybe you can make me feel good upstairs,” Jim suggested. 

“Yeah, I could do that. In fact, I’d love to do that,” Blair teased. 

They both ate in silence and finished cleaning up the kitchen before they went up the stairs. 

>>

Once both men were naked on the bed, Blair held Jim in his arms and said, “I’ll always be here for you, babe.”

Jim hugged Blair tighter and wasn’t getting turned on at all, he just wanted the closeness. Blair started rubbing his temples and talking sweetly to him, making him fall asleep. Blair knew that it was the least he could do to help his lover get over the broken heart. And Blair knew there were going to be many more nights of this before it was said and done. 

Blair fell asleep thinking about how nice it would be if she never showed up at all. They could dream, couldn’t they? 

 

END PART 66


	67. Signs and Signals

Nick knew that something was wrong with Joel, but couldn’t get him to talk about it. He was short with all of the kids and he was downright nasty, to Nick. Every time that Nick initiated sex, Joel turned him down. It was like he wasn’t interested anymore. Nick didn’t know what to do. Talking to Joel was getting him nowhere. 

Melanie said, “Nick, what is wrong with Joel? We’re all worried about him, he hardly ever loses his temper and he’s been really short with all of us.”

“I don’t know, Melanie, he won’t talk to me,” Nick explained. 

“Make him,” Melanie pleaded. 

“Sometimes it isn’t as easy as that,” Nick said. 

“You can still try,” Melanie replied. 

“I’ll try and hopefully I can get to the bottom of this,” Nick promised. 

Nick knew that he did need to talk to Joel because his work was slipping too. He noticed that he got snappy with Jim on the range and Jim had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at him. Nick knew that Jim was going to lose it next time. 

Joel was sending out signs and signals that something was wrong, now Nick just had to try and figure it out. 

>>

When they got to the fences, Joel got off his horse and began to mend a broken piece of fence again. He wasn’t talking to anyone, but Nick was bound and determined to get him to say something.

“So do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Nick asked quietly. 

Jalen and Kate moved further up the fence so that Nick and Joel would have some privacy. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Joel replied. 

“Oh, I beg to differ, big man. You’re being an asshole to the kids and you snapped at Jim the other day while working. Are you trying to get yourself fired?” Nick asked. 

“A person can have some things on their mind now and then. You don’t have to be smiling and happy all of the time,” Joel barked. 

“See, you’re snapping at me now and I’ve done nothing to you. You don’t seem to love me anymore either,” Nick whispered. 

“I never said I didn’t love you,” Joel responded. 

“You’re sure acting like a man that wants out of a family. Is that what you want?” Nick asked. 

“No, I love you and I love the family, I just have some things on my mind,” Joel explained. 

“So talk to me about them, I might be able to help,” Nick pleaded. 

Nick sighed and said, “My brother is coming to visit. I haven’t seen him in years and he’s not going to be gay friendly.”

“You want me to leave for a while?” Nick offered. 

“No, I just need to figure out how I’m going to tell him,” Joel said sadly. 

“Joel, do you still love me?” Nick asked just as sadly as Joel sounded. 

“Of course, I still love you. You’re my life. You and the kids are what keep me going, I just need to figure this out,” Joel said. 

“I could stay at Jim and Blair’s house. The kids would understand and not tell your brother about us. It could work,” Nick suggested. 

“I don’t want to hide our love, I just have to figure out how to tell him,” Joel said. 

“Well, if you want me to move out for a while, just let me know,” Nick offered again. 

“We’ll work it out,” Joel said almost smiling at his lover. 

They both went back to working the fence as Jim watched from a distance. He sure hoped that they were working things out. 

>>

That night at dinner, Joel excused himself and went into the bedroom. When he came out he looked angry. 

“What’s the matter, Joel?” Logan asked. 

“My brother and his wife are coming for a visit and I told them that Nick and I are together and they weren’t happy about it. They’re still coming, but they aren’t going to like it one bit,” Joel said. 

“Well, once they get here and see how great you guys are, they’ll change their mind,” Adam said. 

“If it was only that easy, Adam. Sometimes adults aren’t as grown up as children,” Joel said sadly. 

“Joel, why are they coming if they don’t like your lifestyle?” Melanie asked. 

“Because he’s my older brother and feels like he needs to tell me what to do with my life from time to time,” Joel explained. 

“What’s his name?” Nathan asked. 

“His name is John and his wife’s name is Beth. They probably aren’t going to be that nice to any of us, so I’m warning you ahead of time,” Joel said. 

Nathan looked serious and said, “Can I draw them a nice picture?”

“Sure, that would be nice,” Nick said easily, trying to smooth things over. 

“When are they coming?” Melanie asked. 

“They’re in town now. So they’re coming out tonight to meet us and then we’ll meet them in town tomorrow for dinner,” Joel stated. 

Melanie said, “Come on guys, let’s get changed and ready to meet Joel’s family. This will be all right.”

All four of the children scooted into their rooms and got clean clothing on and got washed up for company. Joel and Nick cleaned up the dining room and the kitchen while the kids were doing their thing.

>>

Nick was as nervous as Joel waiting for John and Beth to show up. He hoped they liked him. Somehow, he knew they weren’t going to. 

The doorbell rang and Melanie said, “I’ll get it.” She opened the door to a lovely looking couple that didn’t look mean at all. 

“You must be Uncle John and Aunt Beth, my name is Melanie. I’m the oldest one. Come in, please,” Melanie invited. 

“Why thank you, Melanie, Beth said kindly shocking Joel. 

Joel walked up to his brother and said, “It’s good to see you, John. You look lovely as ever, Beth.”

Both men shook hands, but there was no hug involved. Nick thought this odd, but didn’t say anything; he would ask Joel about it later. 

Nick walked over to them and said, “My name is Nick, welcome to our home.”

John put his hand out to shake and Nick took it, but he knew John felt funny doing it. It was an odd handshake to say the least. 

“Come in and sit down and meet the rest of the family,” Joel suggested. 

John and Beth sat down on the sofa and the kids all lined up in the living room to meet them. 

Joel said, “This is Nathan, this one is Logan and this is Adam. You’ve already met Melanie. These are our children.”

“They are lovely children,” Beth said nicely. 

“Yes, they are,” Joel agreed. 

John said, “Could we talk to you and Nick alone?”

“Kids, could you all do your homework in your room right now?” Nick asked. 

“Sure,” they all yelled. 

And before long, Nick and Joel were left in the living room alone with John and Beth. 

John said, “Let me start by saying that I think you’re doing a fine job with the children, they seem like good kids, but do you think it’s all right for them to be around your kind of sickness?”

Joel said, “We aren’t sick, John, this is what we are and we love the children more than life itself. Nothing is going to break up this family.”

Beth decided to chime in, “Homosexuality is a sickness that can be healed with proper therapy. We’d like to send both of you to a specialist for it.”

Nick looked at Joel, but didn’t say a word. Nick knew this might get ugly. 

“John and Beth you either accept us like we are, or leave. One or the other. You have no right to tell us how to live,” Joel almost shouted. 

“Well, I guess we’ll be leaving then.” John stood up and Beth stood beside him.

“It was nice seeing you again, but I know we won’t see each other after this. It’s too bad. You’ll miss out on some wonderful nephew’s and a niece,” Joel added. 

John and Beth walked to the front door and Beth said, “We’ll be praying for you, Joel. You too, Nick.”

Joel and Nick stood side by side and didn’t say anything as the two people walked out the front door. 

Once the door shut, Joel locked it and turned to Nick and said, “That went a lot better than I thought it would.”

“You thought that was good?” Nick asked. 

“You have no idea how preachy he is most of the time, so yeah, this was short and sweet. They must have been freaked out by the gay issue,” Joel said laughing. 

Nick kissed him and said, “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, Nick. They made the choice to never see their nephews and niece, it’s their loss,” Joel reasoned. 

“Are you going to be all right?” Nick asked. 

“I will be as soon as you show me how much you love me,” Joel responded. 

“You’re on as soon as the kids go to bed,” Nick said. 

Melanie came out of her room and asked, “Are they gone yet?”

“Yes, they are gone for good,” Nick answered. 

“They might have liked us if they had given it a chance, but I could tell they didn’t like you guys together. It’s too bad,” Melanie said. 

“How did you get so smart?” Nick asked. 

“From living here with you,” Melanie answered. 

Bring the boys out and we’ll play a wild game of Uno,” Joel said smiling. 

“Are you all right?” Melanie asked Joel. 

“I’m doing fine, Melanie, don’t worry about me, okay?” Joel said. 

And the Uno game was started. Life in the Taggart-Nason home wasn’t always perfect, but it was close. 

END PART 67


	68. When No One Was Looking

Blair could feel someone watching him off and on all day, but every time he looked, there was only Jim staring at him. It wouldn’t be Jim that was making him feel this way, would it? 

Blair was talking to Megan during lunch break and she said, “Jim has sure taken a shine to watching your ass lately. Is something going on?”

“He’s watching my ass?” Blair asked, totally shocked. 

“Yes, and it’s not just me that noticed. Everyone has been talking about it, I’m surprised he didn’t hear the talk and stop doing it,” Megan said almost laughing. 

“I wonder why he’s suddenly doing this,” Blair asked. 

“He probably thinks that no one is looking, so why not?” Megan stated. 

“He’s so fucking cute isn’t he? We’ve been together for four years now and he’s still watching my ass. I love it, he’s too much,” Blair said wearing a huge smile. 

Kate walked over and said, “Did you tell him about Jim watching his ass?”

They all three started to laugh and Jim looked up from what he was doing on the fences and frowned. They all stopped laughing at once and snickered softly instead. Blair surely didn’t want Jim to stop doing it. 

Jim listened but didn’t hear them discussing him or Blair, so he stopped listening. Why do I always think if someone is laughing, they are laughing at me? 

Jim looked over at his lover and smiled, Blair smiled back and Jim went back to work. He told Blair to have lunch with everyone else; because he was busy finishing up what he had started that morning. Jim hated being behind. 

Blair was done with lunch and walked over to see what Joel and Nick were up to and Kate started laughing again. Jim was watching Blair’s ass once again, he never seemed to tire of it. 

Jalen walked over and said, “What are you all laughing at?”

Kate smiled and whispered, “Have you ever noticed how your Dad likes to watch your Pop’s ass?”

Jalen blushed and said, “Well, yeah. This isn’t a news flash or anything. Why are you laughing about it?”

“He’s such a tough guy and here he is watching his lover’s ass every chance he gets. I love it,” Megan said. 

“You would think that the two of you would find something better to do,” Jalen suggested. 

“Just watch his eyes follow Blair and you tell me it isn’t darling,” Megan dared. 

“Fine, I’ll watch. Geeze, I feel like a perve,” Jalen admitted. 

Jalen went back to work but noticed each time Blair walked away from Jim, Jim’s eyes were on Blair’s ass. Sure enough, they were right. Jalen hated when Kate and Megan were right. They were hard enough to live with as it was. 

Nick and Joel sat down at the picnic table and started to have lunch and Joel said, “I think Jim isn’t getting enough or something.”

Nick laughed and asked, “Why do you say that?”

“He keeps watching his partner’s ass like he’s never seen it before,” Joel said. 

The two men discussed this very quietly at the table, snickering every now and then. 

Blair came over and sat down with them and said, “Please don’t tell me you’re discussing Jim watching my ass.”

They both started laughing and Jim looked up again to a smiling Blair and forgot what he was listening to. He went back to work with thoughts of a naked Blair in the shower as soon as work was done. 

Joel quietly said, “I think it’s sweet.”

“I do too, I think we should be staring at each other more,” Nick said almost laughing. 

Blair confessed, “It’s a little embarrassing. He’s been obsessed with sex lately, and I don’t know why.”

Nick smiled and said, “And you’re complaining?”

Joel agreed and said, “What is the problem with too much sex?”

“You’re right, I need to calm down about it and just let him get it out of his system,” Blair declared. 

Everyone went back to work, but the word had spread and everyone was watching Jim like a hawk. They hoped to see him trying to catch a look of Blair when no one was looking. They all found out that they didn’t have long to wait. He did it all day long. 

Blair walked over to Jim and said, “Is there anything you want to talk to me about?”

Jim looked surprised and said, “What do you mean?”

“Jim, everyone is watching you look at my ass,” Blair observed. 

Jim had the decency to blush when Blair said this. “I’m sorry,” Jim said head hanging in shame. 

“Hey, I’m not complaining about you watching me, but I wish you’d do it at home instead of work. Everyone is getting a big charge out of it, and I don’t want them making fun of my lover,” Blair acknowledged. 

“Okay, I’ll try and control myself, Chief. Sorry,” Jim whispered. 

“Like I said, it’s not a problem, I like it, but I don’t want everyone else knowing our business. Speaking of business, when we get home I’m going to give you a blowjob like I’ve never given you,” Blair teased. 

“And you expect me to not watch you now?” Jim pleaded. 

“Keep working, babe and think of the rewards you’ll get,” Blair said before he walked away. 

Jim let out a low growl and started back to work again. 

>>

Kate walked over to Megan and said, “Blair must have said something to Jim because Jim isn’t watching Blair anymore. In fact, he’s going out of his way to keep from looking at him at all.”

“Damn that Blair, he ruins all of our fun,” Megan said with a smile in her voice. 

Jim walked up and said, “Problem, ladies?”

“Yeah, we liked watching you watch Blair. It made us feel good,” Megan admitted. 

“Well, I’m not doing it anymore unless I’m at home, so you’ll have to get your laughs from someone else,” Jim said as he walked away. 

“Jim, did you think we were laughing at you?” Megan asked. 

“Weren’t you?” Jim asked back. 

“No, we love to see you both still in love and it made our day to see the usually stoic man letting his guard down and watching his lover’s ass. No we weren’t laughing at you. In fact we sort of like it,” Kate said. 

“Blair was afraid that you all were laughing at me behind my back, and he didn’t want you doing that,” Jim divulged. 

“Oh he couldn’t be more wrong. You watch him all you want, Jim, we love it,” Kate said. 

Jim kissed her cheek and said, “You’re the best daughter-in-law I could ever ask for.”

“Hey, what about me?” Megan asked pointing to herself. 

Jim kissed her cheek next and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll still be watching him from time to time, but not all the time. I was getting carried away.”

Jalen walked up and said, “Why are you kissing Kate and Megan?”

“Because they’re just so damn sweet,” Jim said happily. 

“Dad, stop watching Pop’s ass. Everyone knows you do it,” Jalen said quickly. 

“I planned on it, Jalen. Not to worry,” Jim assured him. 

The day flew by and no one noticed if Jim watched Blair or not. They were all too busy. Jim got on his horse and started back for the ranch and said goodbye to everyone. He was one of the few that still rode his horse out every single day. Joel and Nick did too. 

When he got to the stable, he got his horse cleaned, brushed and fed for the night. Jim felt really good when it was all done. He walked up to their house and climbed all of the stairs and finally walked in the front door. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Jim called out. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Dakota came running for her favorite person and went into his arms gladly. 

“How is my Dakota?” Jim asked. 

“I’m fine, Daddy. I’m helping Poppa make dinner,” she said. 

"What are we having?” Jim asked carrying her with him into the kitchen. 

Blair smiled and said, “Pork Chops, potatoes, carrots and onions. How does that sound?”

“It sounds fantastic; do I have time for a shower?” Jim asked. 

“Blair pulled him down for a kiss and said, “Go…”

Jim set Dakota down and said, “I’ll be back.”

While Jim was gone, Blair set the table with Dakota’s help and got dinner ready to serve as Jim was walking down the stairs. 

They all had a nice dinner, with talk about day care and Grampa from Dakota. Jim and Blair were shocked at how well their little girl could talk these days. 

While Blair cleaned up the kitchen, Jim gave Dakota her bath. When he was finished, it was almost bedtime. Jim could hardly wait; he was one horny old man. 

Blair read a story to Dakota and got her tucked into bed in no time. He then walked in and saw Jim standing there naked and hard. Blair almost laughed except he didn’t want to hurt Jim’s feelings. 

“What is going on with you, man?” Blair asked. 

“What? Is it wrong that I want you all the time?” Jim answered. 

“No, not at all,” Blair said smiling. 

Jim started to undress Blair and Blair said, “Could I talk to you first?”

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Jim knew that something was up, he could tell. 

“I want you to tell me why you’ve been watching me lately and why you want sex every single night, sometimes twice a night. I’m just anxious to hear the reason,” Blair wondered. 

“First of all, I thought no one was watching me when I was watching you. It backfired on me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass either of us, Blair. And secondly, I just love you so much, that I can’t get enough of you. That’s going to have to do because I don’t have any other good reasons,” Jim confessed. 

“It’ll do, man, it’ll do,” Blair took the rest of his clothing off and went into Jim’s arms knowing that Jim was going to show him a night full of love and passion. Jim had been doing this for about a month now and Blair hoped he never tired of it. 

Jim was making out with Blair like crazy when Blair stopped everything and said, “I don’t care if you watch my ass. I love when you watch me. Tough if they can’t take it.”

Jim smiled and said, “Thank you, because I wasn’t going to stop watching anyhow. But from now on, I’ll try and do it when no one is looking.”

That was the last words spoken for the evening. Jim was too busy with his mouth to be talking. And Blair was too busy coming to worry about anything. 

This was the life. And it rocked. 

 

END PART 68


	69. Silent Treatment

Jim didn’t know what he did, but he did something because Blair wasn’t talking to him. His usual chatterbox was silent and ignoring Jim big time. Jim knew that he was going to have to figure out what he did and to make sure he never did it again. 

“Chief, I know I did something to piss you off, but if you don’t tell me what I did, I won’t know what not to do again,” Jim said. 

Blair was still silent, glaring at his lover. 

“Damn it, talk to me for a few minutes and tell me what I did,” Jim pleaded. 

Blair just got Jim’s lunch ready and shoved him to the front door. 

“You’re going to make me figure this out myself aren’t you? Damn it…” Jim walked out the front door carrying his lunch and hopefully a note from Blair telling him what he did. I can hope. 

Jim drove his SUV to the range that day and everyone was shocked. Jim almost always rode Panther and to see him in the SUV threw everyone off. Jalen was the first one that talked to him. 

“Hey Dad, what did you do to Blair? I can tell something is wrong,” Jalen teased. 

“I didn’t do anything that I know of, but he’s not talking to me, so it must be something,” Jim replied. 

Megan walked by and said, “I hope you didn’t screw up your relationship.”

“It’s none of your business, Megan,” Jim said somewhat annoyed. 

“Well you were talking to Jalen about it, so I figured I could talk about it too,” Megan said. 

Kate walked up and said, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Jim said trying to forget the entire morning. 

“You two had a fight didn’t you?” Kate asked. 

Joel said, “Jim, what did you do this time?”

“Why does everyone assume that I did something to piss Blair off?” Jim asked. 

“Because you’re here alone on a day that Blair usually works and you look lost,” Nick answered. 

“Well, I’m not lost, and I’d appreciate it if you would all just get to work and leave my personal life out of work,” Jim snapped. 

Everyone went back to work and decided to leave the grump to his own thoughts. 

Jim was wondering what he had done and decided to go over the night and morning in his head. The night before had been a good one, they had great sex and lots of good cuddling. Nothing wrong there. And then he woke up and Blair wasn’t talking to him. What in the hell did he do in between that time? 

Jim worked side by side with Joel and Joel was kind enough to not bring up personal talk, so the day was going rather quickly. When it was noon, Jim went to get his lunch out of his SUV. He got his cooler and opened it and was happy to see that Blair packed him a large lunch. He was really hungry and that surprised him because he was worried about Blair. No, he was worried about himself. He didn’t like Blair being angry at him and wanted this over with soon. 

He looked inside the cooler and saw that Blair had left a note for him, so he went off by himself, sat down underneath a shade tree and opened up his lunch and note. 

Jim, 

I need to think about some things for a while and don’t know if I know how to bring up what’s wrong. Things will never be the same. You called me someone else’s name last night after we made love. I have no idea what that means, but I know that you had your mind on someone else while fucking me. It didn’t make me feel too great. Don’t come home today because I need time to process this. Work all day and think about what you did and we might talk tonight. I can’t promise anything, but we can hope. 

Blair 

Jim just sat there rereading the note over and over again. First of all, Blair didn’t sign it, Love, Blair. Next, Jim had no idea whose name he called out after he had made love to Blair. He never thought about anyone else when they were making love, so this made no sense. 

Jim threw his lunch into the cooler and stood up. He was going home and going to discuss this with Blair whether Blair liked it or not. As he was heading for his SUV, Joel said, “Jim did Blair tell you what you did?”

“Joel, it’s personal,” Jim said. 

“Well, if it’s something he had to tell you in a note, he might need some time to think about it before you get home. So don’t push him,” Joel advised. 

“I have to discuss it with him, because it makes no sense at all. I don’t know what he’s talking about,” Jim said sounding as lost as he looked. 

“Just give Blair time to figure out what he needs to do,” Joel said wisely. 

“No, I have to disagree this time. I need to get home and talk with him. His note made no sense what-so-ever,” Jim said once again. 

“Well, in that case, I wish you luck,” Joel said as he patted Jim on the back. 

Jim said, “Will you take care of things on the range for me?” 

“You know I will. Good luck,” Joel said kindly. 

>>

Everyone saw Jim leave and they all had their opinions to what was going on, but no one knew for sure. They would all have to wait and see what happened. 

>>

On the drive home, Jim was trying to think of who he would have called Blair. He hadn’t been with anyone in years. It’s not like he had anyone else on his mind either. He wouldn’t have called Blair the wrong name and that’s all there was to it. He drove home quicker, like a man on a mission. 

>>

When he arrived home, he walked into the house and found Blair in the kitchen, scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees. Jim wondered what was going on. Blair usually used a mop. What in the hell was going on?

“Blair?” Jim said quietly. 

Blair was totally startled and jumped a foot off the floor. “What are you doing here? I asked you to give me time to process this.”

“That sounds fine and dandy, but I couldn’t wait that long. Besides, I’ve not been with anyone in years and I can’t believe I called you someone else’s name. Tell me what you think I said, because I’m thinking you misunderstood,” Jim explained. 

“You tell me if Kathy sounds anything like Blair,” Blair said angrily. 

“Kathy? Who the hell is that?” Jim asked, honestly confused. 

“Like I know? You tell me,” Blair spat out. 

“I don’t know anyone named Kathy and I sure as hell wouldn’t have called you that. What is wrong with you? You know damned well I adore you and would never cheat on you,” Jim said seriously. 

“What is wrong with me? You called me fucking Kathy,” Blair shouted. 

“I did not,” Jim shouted back. 

“Jim, I know what I heard,” Blair countered. 

“So that’s it. There is no more discussion? I said it and that’s that? Even though I don’t know anyone named Kathy?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, you called me Kathy,” Blair reminded him again. 

“Blair, I love you more than life itself,” Jim pleaded. 

“I know you love me, but there must be someone else on your mind right now,” Blair said. 

“But Blair, I don’t know anyone named Kathy. I had to have said something to you and you misunderstood,” Jim believed. 

“Jim, you can say it all you want, but you called me Kathy,” Blair snapped. 

“Fuck you, I didn’t call you Kathy and I’m hurt that you think I did,” Jim declared. 

“Jim, I heard you. You called me Kathy. Now think a minute and see if you have seen anyone lately named Kathy,” Blair stated. 

“Blair, I know no one named Kathy. I know that much,” Jim remarked. 

“Jim, does Blair sound like Kathy to you?”

“No…” Jim looked lost. 

“Is there someone in town that you’ve met named Kathy?” Blair asked. 

Jim looked at Blair like he had two heads and said, “No, I don’t know anyone named Kathy.”

“Then why would you call me Kathy?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know anyone named Kathy and I wouldn’t call you anything besides Chief or Blair. If you say I said Kathy, then I guess I did, but I don’t know why I would have. Your guess is as good as mine,” Jim explained. 

“Jim, are you happy?” Blair asked. 

“Jesus Christ, I adore you. I can’t take my eyes off of you most of the time. Your body drives me nuts and I want you all the time. Why would I fuck that up?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Then we’re back to why did you call me Kathy?” Blair was still upset. 

“Blair, I need you to know that I would never screw around on you and I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. Did you honestly think I had someone on the side?”

Blair sighed and said, “No, I didn’t think that. I just figured that you had someone on your mind. I never said I thought you were fucking her. And I really wish you would think about this a little while before you answer me again. I want you to think about anyone named Kathy that you might have run into in the last few days.”

Jim sat there quietly and thought. He had gone into town and had lunch with Simon at Chili’s. Jim thought about Chili’s for a moment and it came to him. Their waitress was named Kathy. She had a large name tag on that said Kathy and she reminded Jim of Blair. She was hyper-active and very cute. 

“I do know someone named Kathy. I met her at Chili’s yesterday at lunch. She was the waitress for Simon and me. She reminded me of you, she was very hyper and cute. I mentioned it to Simon and he laughed. There was nothing more said or done. I have no idea why her name stuck with me, but you have to believe me, she’s all of 18 years old and I would feel like her Grampa or something,” Jim confessed. 

“Are you serious? You called me the name of the waitress at Chili’s?” Blair was in shock. 

“I don’t know why I did, babe. I’m sorry,” Jim apologized. 

“I’m not sure what I think of you calling me her name,” Blair said thoughtfully. 

“You have to meet her, she reminded me of you, but I wasn’t attracted to her. I swear,” Jim pleaded. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll let it slide this time, but if you ever call me anyone else’s name in bed, you are dead meat,” Blair promised. 

“I won’t, I swear on our love,” Jim declared. 

“Now do we get to kiss and make-up?” Blair asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No, not yet. I have a bone to pick with you. You wrote me a note and you didn’t even put love, Blair on the end of it. What’s up with that?”

Blair pulled Jim down for a kiss and that was the last thing that was said for hours. Blair pulled Jim upstairs, where he made wild passionate love to him and no one called anyone the wrong name. 

“Promise me that you won’t stop talking to me again,” Jim begged. 

“I’ll try,” Blair said. 

“Try really hard,” Jim advised. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

Jim started to make love to Blair this time and said, “Process this.”

Blair smiled as his lover made all the right moves and life was once again good. 

 

END PART 69


	70. His Hands

William and Nancy had Jim, Blair and Dakota over for dinner when they were surprised by a visit from Steven, Liz and Jacob. They all sat around eating dinner, talking, laughing and just enjoying each other’s company. 

Jim watched his dad hold Dakota for the first half hour and when he was done, he held Jacob in his arms for the rest of the evening. Dakota was too busy playing in her room that Grampa had made up. Jim couldn’t help but look at his Dad’s hands. They were larger than Jim’s, even though he wasn’t as tall as Jim or built as big. He just had large, dependable hands. When have I started thinking about him as dependable? I used to think he was a grouch, cruel and unfeeling and now I think of him as dependable? 

William handed the baby back to Liz and told Nancy he would clear the table off. And he did. Jim got up and helped him do it. In the kitchen, Jim watched his Dad’s hands again as he began to clean the dishes off to load in the dishwasher. Jim was right, they were dependable hands. Nancy knew that she could depend on William to clean up the kitchen while she visited with everyone for a change. She never got to see anyone as much as he did. 

“Dad, you and Nancy make a great couple,” Jim said quietly. 

“Why thank you, Jim. She’s a perfect woman. She loves all of you kids and the grand-kids. I couldn’t ask for a better woman in my life,” William stated. 

“Well, I just wanted to let you know how much we love her and we’re glad to see you so darn happy,” Jim admitted. 

William hugged his son suddenly and said, “I’m so glad that things have worked out for us, Jim. And that you like her is an even bigger bit of happiness for me. We love all of you, too.”

“I want to tell you something Dad,” Jim said. 

“You can tell me anything,” William replied. 

“I was looking at your hands tonight and realized how reliable they are. I feel safe leaving Dakota with you, I feel safe with you and you’re great with Jalen. You are dependable. You have great hands,” Jim explained. 

William took Jim into his arms and said, “Jim, we have the same hands. What you see in mine, Blair and everyone else sees in yours. We both have dependable hands. I love you, son and I can’t thank you enough for giving me a second chance.”

Jim hugged William back and said, “I’m the one that got the most out of it, Dad. I needed you, just when you came back into my life. So thank you,” Jim declared. 

“It’s been a joy, believe me. I never dreamed that I would be back in your life or share your family with you. Everything has turned out well. So again, I say thank you for loving me, son,” William said casually. 

Jim almost lost it when his Dad said this, but he just kept his eyes on his father’s large hands and knew that they would accept him no matter what. At that moment, William hugged Jim and said, “These hands are good for a lot of things.”

Blair walked in and said, “Oh wow, hugging is going on and I’m missing it?”

William pulled away from Jim and took Blair into his arms and gave him a huge hug. 

“Now, that is a great hug,” Blair said smiling. 

“I was just telling my Dad that I liked looking at his hands, they are very large and dependable,” Jim confessed. 

“And they are. You have some of the most reliable hands I’ve ever seen. You’re always here for us, whether you agree with what we say or do,” Blair said. 

“You boys have made my night. Thank you very much,” William said as he started out of the kitchen. 

Blair looked at Jim and said, “Are you all right, big man?”

“Yeah, just moved beyond words and wishing I had patched things up many years ago,” Jim said. 

“As long as you patched them, that’s what’s important,” Blair said. 

“What about my Mom? She wanted to patch things up and I didn’t give her a second chance. Do you think I was wrong?” Jim asked. 

“Your Mom is a totally different story. She didn’t really want to see you, she wanted her daughter to see you to make sure that there were no underlying medical issues that you knew of. She never once mentioned missing you or wanted to see you again. She just wanted to use you for her daughter,” Blair explained as well as he could. 

“I was almost disappointed that she didn’t come to the house that night she talked about,” Jim admitted. 

“I knew you were. I would have been too, but she chose to leave you once again and it’s her loss. It’s her fucking loss. She doesn’t have a clue as to what she is missing,” Blair said, pulling Jim down for a kiss. 

William walked in and said, “Come on you two, we’re thinking of getting a game of Uno started, are you in?”

“You betcha,” Blair said laughing. 

Jim followed Blair into the dining room and sat down to play the card game that he always lost at. Blair or William always won. 

As William shuffled the cards, Jim noticed his hands again. Why had he never noticed what great hands his Dad had before? Now they looked like good strong hands, ones that could do anything, even with the arthritis. 

Jim was quiet all night long as he planned the game, he had fun, just couldn’t quite make it up to smiling and laughing as much as everyone else was. 

As the evening ended Jim went to get Dakota and get ready to go. He kissed Nancy goodbye and hugged his father. Then he went and kissed Liz and hugged Steven goodbye. He cuddled with Jacob for a few short minutes. Blair followed suit as they walked out the door. 

As they walked up to the house, carrying a sleepy Dakota Jim said, “I don’t remember anything about my Mother anymore. There is nothing that I can think about to have a good memory.”

Blair sighed when he realized that Jim was still hung up on Grace. He had thought maybe they could get past it, but he was seriously wrong. 

Blair thought a minute and then said, “We’ll think of something when we get home.”

“There is nothing to think of. Nothing good to remember,” Jim argued. 

“Let’s get Dakota in bed and then we’ll discuss this some more,” Blair countered. 

Jim didn’t say another word about the subject. He helped get Dakota ready for bed and they read her a story together. They called it tag teaming. Jim would read one page and Blair would read the next. Dakota loved when they did this. Before long, she was sound asleep. 

Jim stripped, went into the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. Blair joined him and kissed Jim’s shoulder when Jim bent down. 

“I’m seriously not in the mood tonight, Blair,” Jim snapped. 

“I’m not either, I just wanted to kiss you,” Blair confessed. 

“Oh… Sorry about that,” Jim apologized. 

“Come to bed so we can discuss this further,” Blair ordered. 

Jim climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He felt very vulnerable and wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. Why was the thought of his Mother, putting him in this frame of mind?

Blair got into bed and snuggled up next to Jim and asked, “So tell me something you do remember about your Mother.”

Jim thought a minute and said, “She used to read to us at bedtime.”

“And what else?” Blair asked. 

“She sang songs to Steven when he had nightmares. One was Steven’s favorite song. It went:

I’m forever blowing bubbles,   
bubbles in the air.   
bubbles in my hair.   
bubbles everywhere. 

I’m forever blowing bubbles,  
bubbles in the air.   
Bubbles everywhere”

Blair smiled at Jim and said, “Now that is something good to remember. She must have loved Steven very much at one time. Something happened to her, Jim and I’m not making excuses, but maybe she had a breakdown and never came back from it. 

“Okay, I’m thinking of things that were nice for Steven, but I truly don’t remember anything she did for me. That made me feel special,” Jim was very serious. 

“Did she ever pack you anything special for lunch?” Blair asked. 

Jim said, “Nope.”

“Did she kiss you when she combed your hair?” Blair asked. 

Again, Jim answered, “Nope.”

“Jim, I don’t know why she didn’t do anything special for you. She must have been insane, because you turned into a great man, so you must have been a great kid too,” Blair acknowledged.

“Thanks, Chief.”

“Do you remember anything your Dad did when you were young that made you think he loved you?” Blair asked. 

“No, maybe I was just an unlovable child,” Jim guessed. 

“Not even, you’re too great now to have been anything but wonderful. Jim, they screwed up and your Dad makes it up to you every time he sees you, but your Mom never tried,” Blair commented. 

“I was thinking tonight, that I never noticed how large, sturdy and reliable his hands seemed before. Why didn’t I ever notice that?” Jim wondered. 

“Because you were a kid, Jim. Kids don’t think about that stuff. I never thought much about my Grandparents until they weren’t here anymore. Now I think about things they did all the time,” Blair remarked. 

“Do I tell you how much you mean to me, daily?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, you do. And sometimes you aren’t even that nice to me, but you always make up with me at the end of the day. We’re good, Jim. Don’t worry about us,” Blair explained. 

“I do love you more than anyone could love anyone else. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. If it wasn’t for you, I’d never have patched things up with my Dad and look what I would have missed out on,” Jim realized. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair,” Jim said as he pulled Blair in for a long kiss. 

They laid together for some time, not talking about anything and Blair almost started to fall asleep, but Jim said, “I thank you for everything you’ve done with Dakota and Jalen too.”

“Why thank you,” Blair answered. He was quite pleased that Jim was thanking him for the first time. He knew Jim appreciated everything, but he never talked about it. 

“I just wanted you to know,” Jim said. 

“Oh before I forget, Jim, you have your Father’s hands,” Blair whispered. 

Jim pulled Blair into his body, even closer and said, “Thank you.”

“Now go to sleep,” Blair said kissing his love.

“I think I can now. Thank you for everything you do,” Jim disclosed.

Blair smiled and started to fall asleep, listening to Jim’s heartbeat, in his chest. Jim kissed the top of Blair’s head and whispered, “You’ll never know how much you mean to me, baby.”

Blair whispered back, “Ditto.”

And before long they were both sound asleep. 

Life wasn’t always perfect, but for these two men, it came close. 

 

END PART 70


	71. The Best Email

Blair sat down in the office and got his email program opened and was surprised to see an email from Amber Conner. He smiled as he read it, knowing it must have hurt to apologize. 

Dear Blair,

I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my sister Megan and for being such a great friend to her. You're a great friend to me too. I'm sorry I came between you and Jim. I would never do that again. You are one of the kindest and sweetest men I have ever met. Stay that way. I hope to see you soon. 

Megan has invited me back, but only if it was okay with you. I hope you say I can come again. Let me know. 

Love and hugs,   
Amber

>>

Blair sat down and wrote right back. He was so pleased with the great email. He so seldom got good things in the inbox. 

Dear Amber, 

You are more than welcome. I know that you know the boundaries that have to be maintained around here to keep everyone happy. And knowing this, I just know you’ll have a great time. I also know that Megan has been missing you like crazy, so this would be a great time to visit. Jim and I send our love. 

Hugs,   
Blair

>>

After Blair hit the send button, he wondered if he had overdone the Jim and I send our love remark. Oh well, Jim would get over it. 

Blair started doing his banking online and before long it was time to start dinner and go see about picking Dakota up. 

>>

On the range:

Megan was working along side Brian and Jim when her cell phone went off. Megan stopped for a few moments and answered it. 

“Hi Megan, it’s Amber.”

“Amber, it’s so good to hear from you. What’s going on?” Megan asked excitedly. 

Brian rolled his eyes at Jim, making Jim almost burst out laughing. But he contained himself so he wouldn’t have to explain to Megan when she got off the phone. 

“Blair said that I could come for a visit and I wondered if I could come for the next month,” Amber asked sweetly. 

“Oh that is just fantastic. That was so sweet of Blair. I’ll make sure and thank him when I see him next. Yes, by all means, come for your visit,” Megan stated happily. 

Jim just stared at Brian and didn’t know what to say. Brian didn’t know what to say back. They were both at a complete loss for words. 

“Well, I’ll talk to you in a week then,” Amber said. 

“See you in a week, sis,” Megan replied and closed her cell phone. 

She turned to Jim and said, “You and Blair are the best. I’ve been missing Amber something fierce and you letting her come for another visit is so kind,” Megan rambled. 

“Whatever,” Jim mumbled and walked off. 

She looked at Brian oddly and said, “What’s wrong with him?”

“She tried to break Jim and Blair up. Jim doesn’t like her. She went after Jim’s son and almost destroyed his marriage in the meantime. Tell me why you think he might be upset,” Brian said sarcastically. 

“If it’s going to cause trouble, I’ll just tell her to stay home,” Megan said sadly and walked off towards Jim. 

When she got close to him, she touched his arm and he turned around and said, “What?”

“I’ll call her and tell her that you didn’t know about it and she isn’t welcome,” Megan said. 

“I don’t care if she comes to visit you, Megan, but keep her on a tight leash this time. We can’t afford to have the same shit happening. I’m going home and having a word with Blair about it,” Jim said angrily. 

“Now see you two are going to be fighting. I don’t want any fighting. Please say you won’t fight,” Megan pleaded. 

“I’m just going to state my feelings and go from there. There isn’t going to be any fighting,” Jim said and thought, I’m going to kill him instead. 

“If you change your mind about everything, call me tonight and let me know so she can cancel her plans. All right?” Megan asked hopefully. 

“I have to get home, Megan. I’ll see you on your next shift.” Jim got his things together, climbed on Panther and rode off towards the ranch house. 

Jalen walked over to Megan and said, “Why did my dad look upset when he left?”

Megan quietly said, “Amber is coming for another visit and your dad was none to happy about it. I have to decide if we need all the drama around here.”

“I know I don’t. Kate and I are doing really well and I would hate Kate to get upset all over again,” Jalen explained. 

“Just keep your dick in your pants and there shouldn’t be a problem,” Megan said a little on the nasty side. 

“Fuck you, Megan,” Jalen said and walked away to get ready to go home. 

Megan knew she had some deep thinking to do that evening and maybe Brian could be helpful. She would have to discuss it with him. She didn't understand why everyone was blaming Amber for Jalen and Kate's problems when Jalen was there too! Amber didn't give herself a blowjob.

>>

As Jim was riding home, he was getting angrier by the moment. How dare Blair just take it upon himself to make plans without even talking to me about it. I should have some say in what goes on around here. He always says this place is half mine. Well, I don’t want her on my fucking half. Jim knew that he had a lot on his plate for tonight. He also knew there was going to be arguing for sure. No matter how much Megan didn’t want them to. 

>>

Blair gave Dakota her bath early so that he and Jim would have some extra quiet time later and didn’t hear Jim come in the front door at all. Blair turned around and almost jumped when he saw Jim standing in the bathroom doorway. 

“Chief…”

“Hi Jim, I thought I would get a head start with Dakota. She seems tired tonight and figured we could put her to sleep early,” Blair explained. 

Blair didn’t know he was dealing with Mount Ellison yet. But he would find out soon enough. 

“Hi Dakota, how is Daddy’s girl?” Jim asked sweetly. 

Dakota answered, “I had a good day, Daddy. Nancy took us all to the zoo.”

“That’s nice. I’m glad you had a good day, sweetie,” Jim commented. 

Blair just smiled at the two of them and waited for his turn to talk. 

“How was your day? Anything new happen?” Jim asked. 

“As a matter of fact, I got the best email today and it made my day. It was from Amber. She apologized for what happened and asked if she could come for another visit. So I told her as long as she knew the boundaries, there would be no problems,” Blair answered. 

“Did you ever consider asking anyone else?” Jim snapped. 

Blair looked up at his lover’s face and realized that Jim was angry and answered, “No, because I’m capable of making a decision now and then.”

“I see where I stand in all of this,” Jim said as he walked out of the doorway and down the stairs. 

Blair got Dakota out of the tub and got her ready for bed. Oh great, now I have a pissed off Jim on my hands. 

>>

Blair sent Dakota down the stairs in her pajama’s to ease the way for him. Usually Jim didn’t yell with Dakota around because it scared her. She rushed down the stairs and said, “Daddy, I’m hungry are you?”

“Yes, I am hungry. What did you make for dinner?” Jim teased. 

Laughing, Dakota answered, “Poppa made dinner, not me. I think we’re having chicken.”

Jim picked her up and grabbed one of her favorite books to read to her. They sat on the sofa together and Jim began to read. 

Blair watched from the stairway and fell in love with Jim all over again. Jim might be mad at him right now, but he was still one of the best men Blair ever met. And Blair knew that Jim would forgive him in time. He walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and got everything set on the table for dinner. 

“Dinner is ready whenever you two are hungry,” Blair called out. 

Dakota bounced off of Jim’s lap and said, “I’m starving.”

Jim followed her into the dining room and helped her get settled in her booster chair before he sat down. There was baked chicken on the table with mashed potatoes, gravy and green beans to go with it. 

Jim took some food for Dakota’s plate and began to cut it up and blow on it, because it was very hot. “Hurry up, Daddy. I’m hungry,” Dakota said impatiently.

“I’m chopping and cutting as fast as I can,” Jim teased. He still hadn’t looked at Blair or said anything to him. 

Blair knew he was in big trouble. Jim wasn’t talking to him. Jim wasn’t a big talker usually anyhow, but now it seemed he would stop all together. 

"So how were things on the range today?” Blair asked Jim. 

Jim got Dakota’s things ready and said, “There you go, little one. Dinner is all set. When you are done, I’ll take you upstairs and read you a book.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I love when you read to me,” Dakota said. 

Jim put some food on his plate and began to eat in silence. He wasn’t going to talk to Blair and that’s all there was to it. 

“It’s so mature that you’re not talking to me,” Blair nagged. 

Dakota said, “He’s talking, Poppa. Din’t you hear him?”

“Yes, he’s talking to sweet little girls, but he’s not talking to Poppa,” Blair explained quietly. 

“Don’t drag her into this,” Jim demanded. 

“Then talk to me,” Blair pleaded. 

“Not now,” Jim answered and went back to eating. 

Blair knew that Jim wasn’t going to back down until after Dakota was asleep. Then he would have to make his move on his mate. He knew he could make Jim forget about the other things and they would go back to normal again. 

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and the clean-up was done by Blair, because Jim took Dakota upstairs to read to her before bed. 

Damn it, I’m not giving in to him this time. Blair has to learn not to pull this shit without asking. 

Jim laid on Dakota’s bed and began to read all of her favorite books. After three of them, she was sound asleep. Jim tucked her in and shut off the light. He then walked into their bedroom to take a shower. 

While he was in there, the door to the shower opened and a naked Blair stood there watching him. “Can I join you?”

“No,” Jim said easily enough. 

“Please?” Blair pleaded. 

“Please get out of the bathroom, I’m very angry and I don’t want to say something I can’t take back later,” Jim pulled the door shut and went back to his shower. 

Well, fuck it all to hell. He’s not going to give in that easily. Blair got into his lounging clothing and went downstairs to wait for Jim. 

>>

Blair had been reading for over an hour and didn’t realize how the time had gotten away from him. Where was Jim? Surely he wouldn’t have gone to bed without saying goodnight. Blair got up and walked up the stairs and found a sleeping mate lying on the bed in their room. 

Blair went back downstairs, locked up the house and shut off all of the lights and headed back upstairs again. Once there, he stripped and slid into bed next to Jim. Blair thought that they had agreed to not go to bed angry, but he guessed he was wrong. 

He slid closer to Jim and started kissing his back. Jim said, “Stop it. I’m not in the mood.”

“Jim, you know we can’t go to bed this angry; we have to discuss things and work it out. Now talk to me. I’m ready to listen,” Blair whispered. 

“Oh fuck that. You aren’t ready to listen, you just want to get to the part where I tell you it’s all right that you invited her without asking me. I don’t want her here. I figure we could send Megan to Australia for a month or so with her kids and that would be much better. But I was going to ask you about it, not just do it,” Jim spat out. 

“Fine… You want me to tell her not to come?”

“Yes,” Jim answered. 

“Fuck you. If you don’t trust me, we have bigger problems than Amber. She knows the boundaries now, she won’t be stepping over them and we’ll all be on guard,” Blair stated. 

Jim still had his back to Blair. He wasn’t giving in one bit. “See, I knew you wouldn’t write to her and tell her not to come,” Jim retorted. 

“Do you think I’m going to fuck up me and you on someone like her?” Blair asked. 

Jim pulled the covers up around his neck and tried to go to sleep. 

“I asked you a question,” Blair ordered. 

“Fuck you, I’m sleeping. Leave me alone,” Jim said. 

After about ten minutes Blair realized that Jim really was trying to go to sleep. “Do you still love me?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll always love you, but I don’t always like you. One of those times would be right now,” Jim confessed. 

“Jim, please hold me. I’ll do whatever you want me to do,” Blair said, meaning every word. 

“I want Megan and her babies to go visit Amber in Australia. I don’t want her here. She almost destroyed Jalen and Kate. I don’t think of happy times when I think of the woman,” Jim explained. 

“I’ll get up right now and call her. I want to catch her before she gets the tickets,” Blair said as he got out of bed to go downstairs to the office. 

“Call her from right here,” Jim dared. 

“Fine,” Blair snapped and hit the number on his speed dial that matched up with Amber. 

“Hello?” Amber said. 

“Amber, this is Blair. I have bad news. Jim doesn’t feel comfortable having you here at the ranch again, so I wanted to call and tell you that we’ll send Megan your way for a nice long visit with the kids,” Blair said quickly. 

“He’s such an ass,” Amber spat out. 

“No, he has every right to his opinion. This ranch is half his and I didn’t ask him first,” Blair said. 

“You are so whipped, Blair. I thought you were cool, but you’re not. I already told Megan I was coming. She was thrilled. I can’t believe you’re doing this to me. Just think about it again and let me know,” Amber barked. 

Now Blair was getting pissed off and remembered why Jim didn’t want her here. “No, there is nothing to think about. You’re not welcome here. I’m sorry, but you did this to yourself,” Blair barked back. 

“You’re a bastard, Blair. I never knew what I saw in you,” Amber shouted. 

“I have nothing more to say. I’ll apologize to Megan tomorrow morning, now I don’t want to hear from you again,” Blair responded. 

Blair hung up the phone and got back into bed. He laid there for a long while waiting for Jim to say something, but Jim was quiet. Blair finally said, “I’d forgotten how big of a bitch she can be.”

“At least you found out now,” Jim said still not turning around. 

“Jim, I need you to hold me,” Blair remarked. 

Jim turned over on his other side and took Blair into his arms. “I’m sorry she said the things she did to you, Chief.”

“Thanks. Will you make love to me?” Blair almost begged. 

“Seriously, I’m exhausted and not in the mood. But I’ll talk to you about it in the morning if that works for you,” Jim said. 

“So you’re not mad at me anymore?” Blair asked. 

Jim kissed Blair and said, “No.”

“Why?” Blair asked. 

“She was bitchy enough for both of us. You don’t need any more shit tonight. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I love you,” Jim acknowledged. 

Blair began to kiss Jim with as much need as he could muster. Before long, Jim was along for the ride and said, “What happened to tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow we can make love too, but I need you right now. Show me who is boss,” Blair begged. 

“We’re both the boss, but I can show you how much I love you,” Jim said teasingly. 

And he did just that. 

 

END PART 71


	72. Mommy Dearest

Blair woke up to feel his lover’s temperature. Jim was burning up. Blair hurriedly went down and got some orange juice and some Tylenol and went rushing back up the stairs. What was wrong?

Blair woke Jim up and said, “Babe, you’ve got a fever and I need you to take some meds. But first let me take your temperature. We don’t want it to be too high.”

Jim didn’t even try and fight the attention that Blair was giving him. He felt that damn crappy. When the thermometer beeped, Blair looked at it and saw that Jim had a fever of 101 degrees. Not enough to panic about, but enough to make a fuss over. So Blair did just that. “You’re staying in bed today and I’ll work on the range for you. You just sleep and drink juices. In fact, I’ll put some soups out on the counter for you, just heat them up,” Blair said. 

“Blair, you don’t need to work for me. I’ll be fine in an hour,” Jim argued. 

“You are not working today and if you don’t get better in two days, you’re going to see the doctor,” Blair advised. 

“Yes, dear,” Jim teased. 

“Now lie back down and get some rest. I’ll take care of Dakota and get her over to Nancy’s house. In fact, I might ask your dad to take her for a couple of days until you feel better. We don’t want her getting whatever it is that you have,” Blair suggested. 

“Okay,” Jim answered, surprising Blair. 

“Jim, do you feel worse than you look?”

“No, but I am tired and sore, so I’ll gladly lie back down and get some rest. You have a great day on the range. Today will be an easier one because there will be seven of you working,” Jim believed. 

“Don’t worry about a thing, babe. You just rest and I’ll take care of you tonight,” Blair kissed Jim on the cheek and found Jim almost asleep already. Blair smiled and got up for his shower and was ready to start the day. He loved working on the range. So this would be fun. 

>>

Jim had been sleeping for about four hours when the phone rang. Jim picked it up sleepily and said, “Ellison.”

“Jimmy, it’s your Mother,” Grace Ellison said firmly. 

“What do you want?” Jim snapped. 

“I’m coming out to see you and I don’t want to hear any arguments from you. Do you understand?” She asked. 

“You aren’t coming over, I won’t let you in,” Jim said trying to wake up all the way. He was still too tired to fight with his Mother. 

“Your sister and I are coming over and I don’t want to hear another word about it. We’ll be there in about 30 minutes,” Grace said once again, sounding like a woman that knew exactly what she wanted. “You’re going to love your sister, Beth.”

“I don’t want to meet Beth, so don’t bother coming out. I’ll be gone,” Jim said quickly, finding himself at a loss for words. 

“She can’t wait to meet you and I just know you two will get along famously,” Grace said totally ignoring what Jim had just said. 

“I’m really sick, so please don’t come out to my house,” Jim finally thought about Beth’s baby. 

“You’re not sick, you just don’t want to do what’s right. No more talking,” Grace hung up the phone as quickly as she had called. 

Jim jumped in the shower and tried to get his thoughts together as quickly as his poor sick mind would let him. Once he got out, he dressed and picked up his cell phone and called Blair. 

“Hi, what are you doing out of bed?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, if I asked you to come home, would you?” Jim asked quietly. 

“Jim, what’s wrong? Are you worse? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“No, my mom called and she’s on her way out here and I can’t do this alone. I told her I was too sick, but she didn’t listen. My sister’s name is Beth and she’s bringing her,” Jim was rambling. 

“I’ll be home in 20 minutes. Rest until I get there. In fact, call your dad and ask him to stay with you until I get there. Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll call him right now. I’m sorry I’m being such a big baby about this,” Jim whined. 

“I’ll be home soon. Call your dad,” Blair hung up his cell phone and told everyone he was leaving. 

>>

William’s phone rang at 10:00 and he answered it saying, “Ellison.”

Jim said, “Dad, Mom called and said she’s on her way out here with my half-sister and Blair wondered if you would stay at the house with me until he gets here.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes,” William said as he closed his cell and got ready to go help his son out. He hated what Grace was doing to Jim. He hated what Grace was doing to both of them. He knew he had to be strong for this. So he readied himself for a standoff like no other. 

Jim went downstairs and sat on the sofa until he heard the soft footsteps of his dad and opened the door to William’s gentle, accepting face. 

“Thanks, Dad. Blair will feel better knowing you’re here,” Jim said quickly as William walked into the house. 

“She has a lot of nerve coming to your home when you asked her not to, Jim. She’s got to be told,” William assured. 

“She said that she was bringing Beth to meet me and that’s all there was to it,” Jim explained. 

“Jim, you don’t look well, is something else wrong?” 

“Yeah, I’m sick. I told her that, but she said I was fine and needed to face up to this,” Jim said. 

“She’s not going to like the fact that you’re here with me, Jim. She’ll probably get downright nasty about it. So when she gets here, should I leave?” William wasn’t sure how to handle this. 

“If you leave me alone with her, Blair would have a cow. So he would appreciate you staying,” Jim assured William. 

“Then I’ll stay, Jim. I’m more than happy to stand by your side, Lord knows, I sure didn’t do it when I needed to.”

“Dad, let’s not go there. You did the best you could, and I turned out all right. So stop worrying about it. Let’s sit down and talk,” Jim said as he led his dad into the living room. 

>>

Blair was driving as fast as he could to make it home in record time. He sure hoped that William was home to give Jim the support he would need until Blair got there. As he drove up in front of the large ranch house, he noticed a big SUV pulling in behind him. He could see that it was two women. Shit, I was hoping to get Jim calmed down before they got here. Fuck… Blair knew he had five minutes tops, to get up the stairs and get Jim ready for this, so he slammed his SUV into park and rushed up the stairs as fast as he could. 

When he came flying through the door, Jim took one look at his face and said, “She’s here, isn’t she?”

“They’re both here. Now I’m going to go down and tell them that you’re sick and that they should really think about Beth’s baby before coming up here. You stay put. I’ll be back,” Blair stated. 

Blair went down the stairs almost as fast as he went up them and the women were just getting out of the SUV when he arrived. Jim’s mom was lovely. She looked very good for her age. Beth was beautiful, but resembled Jim a great deal. 

Blair put his hand out and said, “I’m Blair Sandburg, this is my ranch. Jim lives with me. He’s running a fever right now and I’m wondering if it’s such a good thing for you to have Beth around him at this time.”

Beth stopped in her tracks and asked, “Is he contagious?”

“We don’t even know what it is yet. He’s running a fever and I think you should postpone this for another time,” Blair suggested. 

Grace looked at Blair and then smiled over at Beth and said, “It’s Jimmy’s way of coping, there is no fever.”

“But Mom, what if he really is sick?” Beth asked. 

“He’s not, I’d be willing to bet my own life on it,” Grace said. 

“He is sick. His fever was 101 when I left this morning and he still looks like crap now. So I would say the fever is still there,” Blair argued. 

Grace pushed past Blair and held on tightly to Beth’s hand and said, “Come on, sweetie, we need to get this over with.”

Beth walked with her but kept looking at Blair to see if she could judge if he was lying or not. Blair followed them up the stairs. 

“I find it odd that you’re calling your son a liar and yet you still want to meet him. Where is the logic in that? Your son is a good man and would never lie,” Blair said. 

“This is going to be a wonderful day, Beth, you just wait and see,” Grace assured Beth as she ignored Blair all together. 

When Grace and Beth walked up to the porch, they stood there waiting for Blair to open the door. Blair almost laughed nervously because he was surprised that Grace didn’t just bulldoze her way through the front door. 

“I’m telling you, he is sick and if you upset him, I’m going to be one pissed off person. You’ll treat him with respect and listen to what he says instead of just ignoring him like you are me,” Blair ranted. 

Blair then opened the door and the three of them walked through. Grace saw William first and frowned. “What are you doing here? This is a meeting between Jimmy and me,” Grace asked. 

“I’m here to give him moral support. He asked and I’m here,” William answered quickly. 

“Jimmy, you look wonderful,” Grace said sickly sweet. 

Beth looked at Jim and saw the sweat on his brow and said, “Mom, I think he really is sick.”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. He’s fine, they’re making a big thing out it. Jimmy, this is your sister, Beth,” Grace said happily. 

“Beth, I don’t mean to be rude, but why in the fuck would you want to meet me now?” Jim asked outright. 

“I’ve wanted to meet you for years, but it just never happened. And then I got married and got pregnant and I really felt like I needed to know all about my brother’s. We missed all of those years and I’d like to make it better,” Beth said nicely. 

“Boy, did you come to the wrong place. I don’t plan on helping anyone. I could care less about seeing you or my mom and I don’t feel the need to talk to either of you,” Jim confessed rather loudly. 

“Jimmy, you pay the proper respect to me and Beth when we’re here. You might not have liked it that I left, but I had no choice. Your father threw me out of the house because I was pregnant with someone else’s child. There was nothing else I could do,” Grace explained. 

“Just stop right now. There was plenty you could have done, but you didn’t. You chose another man over your sons, so don’t expect me to feel sorry for you, because I don’t. And Beth, I know you’re probably a nice girl, but I don’t want to be in your life either,” Jim ranted. 

Beth started to cry making Jim feel like shit, but he didn’t waver. 

William sat closer to Jim and put his arm around his shoulder. He knew this was extremely hard on Jim and Beth crying would just make it worse. 

“So why do you live with the man that owns the ranch?” Grace asked, switching gears so fast, it wasn’t even funny. 

“I own half the ranch, and he’s my lover,” Jim said proudly. 

“Oh for Christ’s sake. What did your dad do to you? William, this is how you raised our son? This is an illness of the mind and I’m sorry to hear about it. It makes me sick,” Grace barked. 

Beth looked at Jim and said, “Jimmy, I’m afraid that we can’t have anything to do with you. It’s not allowed in the church or in our faith. I believe it’s a sickness too. Now could you just tell me if you have any other sicknesses besides this one?” 

Jim’s mouth dropped down and he couldn’t form a sentence. Blair picked up the slack. 

“Jim had a heart attack two years ago. He’s got a bad heart and his lungs aren’t too good either. He suffers from daily migraines, caused from a brain tumor and also has a bad back. So as you can see, he’s not in very good shape. It’s too bad that you had to find this all out this late in the pregnancy,” Blair lied and lied well. 

William and Jim had to keep from laughing. 

Beth said, “I wish you would have agreed to meet us earlier in my pregnancy. Now I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Beth asked looking lost. 

Jim finally stood back up and started to pace. “You can both get your asses out of our home. Don’t ever darken our doorstep again or I’ll call the authorities,” Jim warned. 

Both women walked to the front door and Grace said, “Jimmy, I was so hoping that we could pick up where we left off. But I can see that things aren’t going to allow us to do that. I’m sorry for your problems, but some of them might be from the fact that God doesn’t like fags. I’m sure that’s why you’re in that bad of health,” Grace said. 

“Oh give me a fucking break. You think I have all of this wrong with me because I’m a fag? All the more reason to get the fuck out of my house,” Jim ordered loudly. 

Both women walked out the door almost as quickly as they had come in. 

Jim sat down on the sofa and Blair sat beside him and asked, “Are you ready to go upstairs and get some more rest?”

“Yes, believe it or not, I think I could sleep,” Jim admitted. 

William stood at the same time as Jim and gave him a huge hug. “I’m sorry things didn’t go better, Jim. You feel better soon and take care of yourself and Blair. Oh, and I’ll get Dakota from Nancy so you can rest. 

Jim smiled at his Dad and answered, “Thanks, Dad.”

William left after giving Blair a hug too and walked slowly down the stairs. He was so sad for Jim because he had seen the pain on that face before. When Grace had left the first time, he had looked at his Dad more than one time.

>>

Jim walked up and stripped and slid into bed. He knew that he would sleep most of the day, so that was a good thing. 

Blair followed up behind him carrying orange juice and Tylenol. Blair knew that Jim needed being cared for more than any other time in his life. Once Jim took the pills and drank his juice, Blair stripped and got into bed with him and held on to Jim for dear life. There would be no sex that day. Both of them knew this to be a fact. Blair just wanted to hold Jim and let him know that he was there. 

As soon as they got settled in the bed, Blair felt Jim start to shake and then start to cry. Blair was somewhat surprised, because Jim didn’t cry too often, and he wondered if he was going to be all right. 

Blair just kissed his temple and rubbed his back softly until Jim fell asleep. Blair was going to make this a better day if it was the last thing he tried to do. Before long, Blair was sound asleep along side Jim. They both needed to rest. 

>>

Jim woke up and saw Blair watching him. “Thank you for being here for me today,” Jim whispered. 

“No problem, there is no other place I’d rather be than by your side,” Blair admitted. 

“I still feel pretty crappy, but not as bad as this morning. So things must be looking up. Go figure,” Jim said. 

“I’m going to go downstairs and get something light started for dinner, you just rest and relax. I’ll come and get you when it’s all ready,” Blair said sweetly. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and hugged him hard. “You mean more to me than anyone in the world, and I mean that,” Jim admitted. 

“I know you love me,” Blair said. 

“I more than love you. I adore you. You are the most important person in my life and that’s even above my children. Do you think that’s weird?” Jim asked. 

“I don’t want to be above your children, I want to come second. I’m happy enough with second,” Blair confessed. 

“All right, you are second, but I still love you like you wouldn’t believe,” Jim stated. 

“Good, now rest up and I’ll come and get you for dinner,” Blair said as he walked out of the bedroom. 

>>

The phone rang downstairs while Blair was making dinner. He picked it up and said, “Sandburg.”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment, Blair,” Beth asked. 

“What do you want? I’m busy taking care of my sick lover,” Blair snapped. 

“I know that Jim doesn’t have all of those things wrong with him. I know you only said that to hurt me and my mom. But I need to know if he does have anything that I should know about,” Beth pleaded. 

“There is nothing wrong with that wonderful man other than having the flu right now. Unless you count being gay as a sickness, which I think you do,” Blair ranted. 

“I really hoped to make this work so that I would have two brothers, but I can’t bring a homosexual into my family. They would never understand,” Beth admitted. 

“Good, because he didn’t want to be in your family anyway. He’s got his own family. We have children and grand-children already. We don’t need your family,” Blair said hatefully. 

“He has children? Since when?” Beth wondered aloud. 

“If you would have taken the time to get to know him, you would have found all of that out, but now it’s too late. Please don’t call here again,” Blair said, finally calming down a little bit. 

“So you promise there is nothing in Jim’s family history of oddness or illness?” Beth continued to ask. 

“Don’t call here again. If you want those answers, you would have to know Jim a lot better than you do and I don’t see that happening. Leave Jim alone,” Blair said and hung up the phone. 

Blair wondered if he should have done that, or let Jim decide, but he decided that he had made the right choices. He turned around and Jim was standing there smiling at him. 

“You did just fine, Blair. Thank you for standing up for me,” Jim said. 

“I was hoping that I did the right thing. I didn’t know if I should bring the kids up or not, but by the time I really thought about it, I had already opened my big mouth,” Blair declared. 

“You did just right and I thank you for it. I love you so much,” Jim confessed. 

“Come on, let’s get something to eat and then we’ll go to bed and talk some more about this. We’ve got the next couple of days to pamper each other,” Blair said as he led Jim into the kitchen. Jim smiled and followed his lover, as well as he should. 

Both men knew that Jim wasn’t going to get over this that easily, but they also knew that love could prevail. So with any luck, in two days, Jim would be back to normal and Blair would be glad of it. 

 

END PART 72


	73. Were You Going To Tell Me?

Jim was still not feeling up to par and decided to take off early from his ranch duties. He was going to go home and spend some time with Blair. They both deserved it, damn it. 

The drive home was quiet and let Jim do some more thinking about how bad he still felt about his mother and his half-sister. Things could have been a lot different, but they weren’t, so life went on. 

When Jim pulled up in front of the big house, he saw that Blair was indeed there and no one else so they could have some time alone. Just what I need. 

Jim was surprised to find the front door locked, and he unlocked it almost nervously. Why had Blair locked the front door? Then Jim listened for his lover and heard him breathing very hard and whispering words of love. What the fuck is going on? And who is with him? Then Jim listened for a second heartbeat and heard none. Blair was alone. Blair was whacking off in the shower. Jim smiled and walked softly up the stairs. 

When he got to their bathroom, he opened the door slowly and still didn’t make any noise what-so-ever. He stood there and watched his lover whacking off with his head thrown back, getting ready to come. And just like that, Blair said Jim’s name and came all over himself and the shower. 

Jim cleared his throat, making Blair almost jump out of the shower. “So how long has this been going on and when were you planning on telling me about it?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, what are you doing home? Are you okay? Are you sick?” Blair asked, hoping to get the subject changed. 

“There is nothing wrong, and I felt like I could use another day off, but it looks like you don’t need me for anything anymore, eh?” Jim said sarcastically. 

Blair knew that Jim wasn’t angry, he was just curious. So far in their relationship, they only whacked off when the other watched. Now Blair would have to do some fast talking. 

“I was horny, I couldn’t help it. I looked at the picture of you in the living room and I got hard just thinking about you. So I figured, what the hell? Are you mad?” Blair inquired. 

“No… I just didn’t think we whacked off without the other one. I never fool around without you. So I figured you didn’t either,” Jim explained. 

“I don’t have any other excuse other than I’m horny and you haven’t been feeling well. Not to mention all of the things on your mind lately. I couldn’t see asking you for sex when you’ve got so much on your plate,” Blair confessed. 

Jim just looked at his naked lover and said, “So, you don’t need me now, right?”

Blair got hard standing there watching Jim and answered, “I can always use a little more nookie.”

“Nookie? I’m not sure I want to do anything that’s called that,” Jim admitted. 

“Jump in the shower with me and we’ll get ready for some loving,” Blair suggested. 

Jim stripped down as quickly as he could and climbed into the shower with Blair. They kissed and cleaned each other until they were both breathless. 

“Fuck me, Jim,” Blair pleaded. 

Jim shut the shower off, dried them both off and practically drug Blair into their bedroom. He lay Blair down on the bed and got in between his legs and started to suck on Blair’s lovely cock. He slicked up a finger with lube and began to stretch Blair at the same time. Jim found it amazing that Blair was so receptive to this after just coming 20 minutes ago. But Blair was already on the edge. Jim was thrilled to put him there. Jim slid in and began to pound into Blair’s hot hole and also fisted Blair’s cock at the same time. Jim wanted them to come at the same time. 

Before long both of them were right on the edge and Blair said, “Let me come, babe.”

Jim fisted Blair’s cock just a little bit harder and Blair came howling Jim’s name. Jim followed closely behind. 

Blair got his breathing back under control and reached for the wipes on the night stand. He wiped his semen off his stomach and his cock, and then cleaned Jim’s hand off. He threw everything in the basket next to the bed and then pulled Jim down to his lips for a much needed kiss. 

“That was great,” Blair declared. 

“Yes, it was. Now I need a nap,” Jim admitted. 

“You’re still not feeling up to par, are you?”

“No, not yet, but I’m getting there. And this was just what I needed to help me get better,” Jim stated. 

Jim slid out of Blair and Blair handed him some wipes for the clean-up. Jim finished and pulled Blair into his arms and cuddled for a quick nap. It didn’t take long and Jim was sound asleep. 

Blair knew that they would probably discuss the whacking off incident before too long, but for right now, he was happy to be napping in Jim’s strong arms. 

>>

When Jim woke up, he was alone in bed. He could hear Blair downstairs singing along with the radio and smelled something wonderful for dinner. Blair was a great cook. 

Jim got up, got some sweats on and a tee shirt and walked downstairs to see what Blair was up to. Besides, he needed to ask a few questions about what had happened. 

>>

Blair was making beef stew and singing along with Madonna as he cooked. He was dancing a little bit when Jim came walking through the doorway. 

“Hey man, how are you feeling?” Blair asked. 

“Much better. The sex and the nap was just what I needed,” Jim said. 

“We’re having beef stew tonight, I hope you’re not sick of it,” Blair questioned. 

Jim smiled and said, “I love your beef stew, so don’t worry about that. I have some things I want to talk to you about,” Jim started. 

“What things?” Blair asked innocently. 

“How long have you been whacking off while I’m on the range every day?” Jim asked. 

Blair had the decency to blush. “Once, twice at the most a week,” Blair divulged. 

“Do I not keep you satisfied?” Jim inquired. 

“I knew you were going to do this. Damn it, Jim, take it as a compliment. I only think of you when I do it and it has nothing to do with you satisfying me. When we make love, I never need more, but sometimes when you’re at work, I think about something you said or did and it makes me horny. I can’t help it. Are you angry?” Blair asked. 

“No, I could never be angry about this, but I feel like I don’t give you enough at night, if you still need it during the day,” Jim acknowledged. 

“You’re full of shit, Jim. You love me like crazy and I’m happy as hell. Sometimes, I need you when you aren’t here. If it upsets you, I won’t do it anymore,” Blair assured Jim. 

“No, when you’re alone, it’s your business. I should have called you today and let you know I was coming home,” Jim stated. 

“Jim, you don’t have to call before you come home. That’s just stupid,” Blair argued. 

“I feel like I walked in on something very private,” Jim confessed. 

“Well, it was. I wouldn’t want anyone else walking in on me like that, that’s for sure. But you make me feel good when we’re together and when we’re apart. It’s not a big deal, Jim. Really, it isn’t,” Blair explained. 

“I don’t whack off when you’re not here,” Jim said quietly. 

“And that’s your business, but if you wanted to, I wouldn’t mind a bit,” Blair admitted. 

“When you did it, you only think of me?” Jim asked. 

“Of course, I only think of you. Who else would I be thinking of, you nutjob?”

Jim smiled and said, “Then do it whenever you want to.”

“Thank you,” Blair smiled at his love and then kissed him. 

“I might stay home tomorrow, do you mind?” Jim asked. 

“No, I never mind when you stay home. Maybe we’ll have some more of this daytime fun,” Blair suggested. 

“That’s what I was thinking about too,” Jim agreed. 

“I love you, Jim,” Blair declared. 

Jim kissed his love and said, “And I love you.”

Jim started to help Blair finish up dinner preparations and set the table for three. 

“Oh your dad is going to keep Dakota for another couple of nights until you’re back to normal. So just the two of us,” Blair remarked. 

Jim put the extra plate away and smiled at his love as he walked by. 

“That smile just got my motor running, if you wanted to know,” Blair confessed. 

“From me smiling at you, you got horny?” Jim asked. 

“Yup, just like that. I’m ready for action, hot stuff,” Blair professed. 

Jim smiled again and said, “Dinner can wait. I can’t have my man walking around with his motor running, all by himself.”

Blair shut dinner off and they walked up the stairs together. Blair knew that Jim was always going to be a little insecure about this whacking off incident, but there were worse things in life. 

 

END PART 73


	74. Lust...

Jim awoke to his morning hard-on and thought to himself, Lust…If my life were being written by Shakespeare, that would be my tragic flaw. 

He now understood why Blair had decided to whack off while Jim was on the range. Jim was going to have to wake Blair up right now, or have to do some of the same whacking off that Blair did. 

“Chief?” Jim asked sweetly, while kissing his naked back. 

“Jim, I’m tired. Tonight, okay?” Blair said as he snuggled deeper into the blanket. 

Jim got up, shut his alarm off so it wouldn’t wake Blair up and walked into the bathroom. He went back out and grabbed his boxer briefs and his clothing for the day and went back into the large bathroom. As he stripped his boner was made more evident as it stood out proudly for Jim to see. Jim decided that he was going to have to do something to help the poor thing. 

He stepped into the shower and began to soap down and started stroking his cock with his slippery hands. It felt really good, and for a few moments, he could actually think about just Blair and not worry about what he was doing right then. 

He thought of a naked Blair and it brought him right to the edge of his orgasm. Before long, he was there and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling out in passion. He leaned against the cool tiles and began to get his breathing back to normal. 

Again, he realized why Blair did that while he was gone at work and why he did it just now. Sometimes you just have to have it. Sex with yourself was pretty fucking hot. Jim smiled and finished his shower. 

>>

On the range Jim thought about Blair many times that day, wondering if Blair was thinking about him in the same way. Jim pulled his cell out and called Blair. 

“Sandburg,” Blair answered. 

“Hey Chief,” Jim said. 

“How are you feeling?” Blair asked. 

“I feel much better today,” Jim answered. 

“So what’s up, man?”

“Nothing, I just called to say I love you,” Jim said. 

“Oh man, you did it, didn’t you? You tried out self-love and you loved it, didn’t you?” Blair asked almost laughing. 

“Yes, I did and yes, I did,” Jim replied. 

“I told you it wasn’t so bad,” Blair assured him. 

“Then why do I feel so guilty?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“We’ll talk about it tonight. Have a good day, you sex fiend, you,” Blair teased. 

Jim closed his cell phone and sighed. Now they would have to talk about it and that made it all the worse. Jim just wanted to have a good time, he didn’t want to talk about it. 

>>

Blair smiled almost all of the day thinking about Jim fucking himself that morning. Maybe Jim would understand things more. I can only hope. I can’t wait for him to get home so we can discuss this and then I can fuck him senseless and I don’t think it’ll take that long.

Blair started doing paperwork and took steaks out for dinner. He then called William. 

“Ellison,” William answered. 

“Hello William, I wondered how Dakota is today,” Blair asked. 

“She’s fine, she wants to stay with me and Nancy again tonight, so if it’s all right with you, she can stay the night again,” William said. 

“That would be great because Jim is starting to feel better if you know what I mean,” Blair teased. 

“Good, you take care of Jim and we’ll take care of Dakota. I’ll kiss her for both of you tonight,” William said before he hung up the phone. 

Blair knew that he had the entire evening to spend with Jim now and that made him all the happier. This was going to be a fucking hot night and that’s all there was to it.

>>

Jalen walked up to Jim and said, “You’ve been wearing a goofy grin all morning long, is something going on?”

“No… I’m just happy to be alive. How are you today?” Jim asked. 

“Great. Thank Pop for making sure that Amber didn’t come to the states again, all right? I haven’t seen him and wanted him to know how much Kate appreciated it,” Jalen said. 

“Jalen, it wasn’t just her fault, you do know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know that. I fucked up big time and I don’t plan on doing anything stupid again. I love Kate,” Jalen admitted. 

“Well good, I’m glad to hear it,” Jim professed. 

“So Dad, you were smiling even more a few minutes ago on the phone, I take it that was Pop?”

“Yeah, it was Pop. Why?”

“I just wanted to see if you were going to admit that Pop makes you that fucking happy. All you have to do is hear his voice and you smile like there is no tomorrow,” Jalen pointed out. 

“I’ll gladly admit it. He makes me really happy, Jalen. He’s a very good man,” Jim spouted. 

“You are downright mushy today. I think you need some coffee and some time with the guys,” Jalen teased. 

Jim laughed and walked away, thinking about Blair once again. This was going to be a long friggin day. 

>>

At lunch time, the phone rang and Blair answered, “Hello Jim. Are you going to keep calling me all day long?”

“I just had to talk to you. Nothing is wrong, I just feel like I needed to hear your voice. I adore you,” Jim admitted. 

“Wow, guilt does strange things to you, doesn’t it?” Blair inquired. 

Jim smiled even larger and said, “Yes, it’s fucking with my head and I’m not certain what to do about that. I figure we can talk about it tonight if you’re up for it.”

“Did you already have lunch?” Blair asked. 

“Yes and it was boring not having you to talk to. I love hanging with you,” Jim confessed. 

“Jim, you’re making me want you more each time you call. Do I have to wait for you to get home, or can I practice while I wait?” Blair questioned. 

“Practice… In fact, I want you to tell me all about it tonight when I get home,” Jim suggested. 

“Jim, do you think there is something wrong with us? I’ve always heard that sex gets a little stale as the years go by, but it’s the opposite with the two of us. I wonder why that is,” Blair whispered Sentinel soft. 

“I’m not going to complain. Do you want to know what I’ve been thinking about all day?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, tell me what you’ve been thinking about all day,” Blair ordered. 

“I’d like to get home, shower and then stand naked over you and whack off until I come all over your belly. That’s what I’ve been thinking about all day long,” Jim whispered. 

“I like the sounds of that. I can’t wait. But I’m going to practice until you get here. I can’t wait for you and I know we both have to work. Damn it anyhow,” Blair commented. 

“I’ll see you tonight, Chief,” Jim said. 

“Yes, you will and I’ll be waiting upstairs for you. Take off as soon as you can. They can all take care of the ranch for us, you know?” Blair assured Jim. 

“I’ll take off in a couple of hours. I need to get some work done. But then you’re mine,” Jim stated. 

“Bye, babe,” Blair said. 

“Bye,” Jim said before he closed his cell phone. 

>>

Joel walked up to Jim and said, “You sure look better today. Yesterday you looked feverish, but today you seem to be all right. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Thanks, Joel. Did you get finished branding the calves?”

“Yes, we branded them all, ear marked them and gave the injections. They are all good to go. Nick did most of the branding. I swear that man does it faster than anyone I’ve ever seen do it,” Joel said proudly. 

“Thanks for getting it all done. Now we can get them back into the herd. Are Nick and Kate doing that now?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, they’re on their way,” Joel said. 

“Well, it looks like you all have everything under control, I might take off early. How would you like to be in charge for the rest of the day?” Jim asked. 

Joel beamed with pride and said, “I would be honored to take over for you. You go home and rest up some more. You’re just starting to look human again.”

“Thanks, Joel.” Jim said as he got his things ready to go for the day. 

Jalen walked over and said, “Going home?”

“Yes, if you have any questions, just ask Joel,” Jim advised. 

“Have a good time, Dad,” Jalen laughed as he walked away. 

Jim knew that he seldom pulled anything over Jalen's eyes, but he was hoping to keep this between him and Blair. So much for that. Should I call Blair and warn him that I’m coming home or not? Nah, let him be surprised. 

>>

I’d love to whack off right now, but I’d also love to wait for Jim. Maybe I’ll see how long I can wait. 

Blair had dinner all made and ready to just heat up. He was starting laundry when he turned around and found Jim standing there. 

“Hi stranger, why are you home already?” Blair asked. 

“Everything was under control and I wanted you really bad,” Jim justified. 

“God, you are so good for my ego,” Blair said. 

“Let’s go upstairs and make love. I’ve been thinking of it all morning long,” Jim pulled Blair up the stairs. 

Blair said, “Hold on, I need to lock the front door.”

“Already done,” Jim assured Blair. 

“Jim, do you think that you’ll always lust after me?”

“Geeze, I would hope so. If I didn’t, I’d be extremely disappointed,” Jim rationalized. 

“I love you,” Blair declared. 

“And I love you. Now get your ass upstairs. I want to come all over your body,” Jim pushed Blair all the way up the stairs. 

“Woo Hoo, this is going to be fun. Get in the shower, big boy, and I’ll wait on the bed,” Blair ordered. 

Jim jumped in the shower and got clean faster than he ever had before. He could hardly wait to get back in the bedroom. God, he loved Blair. 

Jim walked out, standing out proudly already, he didn’t need much to push him into a hard-on these days. Blair was lying on the bed with his very own hard-on. Jim spread Blair’s legs so that he could fit easily between them and leaned back on his legs. He began to fist his own cock and Blair was licking his lips in time with the strokes. Jim was getting harder and harder as the moments flew by, and he knew he wasn’t going to last too much longer. 

“Jim, come in my hair,” Blair ordered. 

Jim moved over to the side of Blair and started fisting harder and harder until he was just about there and Blair reached over and rubbed Jim’s balls. That was all he wrote. He came so hard, it was unreal. It went all over Blair’s hair and face. Jim was never so turned on in his life. 

Blair reached up and started taking the come on his face and licking it. Jim growled and went down on Blair’s cock very quickly. He wanted Blair to come just as quickly as he had. And it didn’t take long. Blair came howling Jim’s name and Jim drank all of Blair’s juice down his throat. 

Jim pulled away from Blair’s cock and kissed Blair with such tenderness, it made Blair tear up. “I love you so much, man.”

“Let’s take a shower and then we’re going to nap so we can do this again, tonight,” Jim suggested. 

“You lead the way,” Blair said as he got up off the bed. 

Life was indeed fucking fantastic. 

 

END PART 74


	75. The Issue

Jalen and Kate had the twins down for the night and decided to have a mixed drink. Kate went into the kitchen and made up two rum and cokes. It was their favorite drink. They just sat and relaxed as they drank them, enjoying the peace and quiet. They were cuddling on the sofa while they drank them. 

Jalen was watching Kate at one point and Kate said, “What? I know you’re dying to ask me something, what is it?”

“If I ask you something will you promise not to laugh at me or bring it up to anyone?” Jalen asked. 

“You can ask me anything, Jalen. You know that,” Kate assured him. 

“I have some questions about my dad and the gay issue. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?” Jalen was blushing. 

“Jalen, why would you think I know anything about the gay issue?” 

“Because you seem to talk to them a lot more about things and I was just wondering about something,” Jalen answered. 

“Okay, ask away,” Kate said smiling. 

“Okay, first of all, do you think my dad and pop do sexual things all the time?” Jalen asked. 

“Of course they do. I think they probably have sex more than anyone. Jim is a very sexual person, so I would guess yes,” Kate answered. 

“Sometimes that bothers me just a little bit. The other day at work, I think he left in the middle of the day to have sex with pop. And that embarrasses me,” Jalen admitted. 

“Most people would be thrilled that their parents have a healthy sexual appetite, so stop worrying about things and start thinking about positive things instead,” Kate nagged. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll try and be a good boy,” Jalen said laughing. 

“What is the other thing that you were wondering about?” Kate asked. 

“Do you think my dad was always gay or he turned gay when he met pop?” Jalen was very serious as he asked this. 

“Jalen, are you afraid that this might happen to you?” Kate asked just as seriously. 

“What if it did? It scares the fuck out of me,” Jalen said quietly. 

“First of all, I think that Jim had feelings towards men before Blair. It’s just my opinion, but I think he liked the male form years ago,” Kate guessed. 

“So you think he was born gay?” Jalen asked. 

“Yes, I think he was born, knowing he was different, but fought the urges, because he was a good ole boy. He probably never met a man that made him feel as comfortable and secure as Blair does or did. That’s what I think,” Kate answered. 

Jalen seemed happy with this answer and said, “See, I knew you would make me feel better. I was worried about me turning gay in a few years or something,” Jalen informed Kate. 

Kate couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing. “Jalen you are very manly, I don’t think there is a gay bone in your body.”

“God, I hope not,” Jalen said once again serious. “But my dad is very manly too, what about that?” 

Kate giggled again and said, “Don’t worry about it babe, but I think you might have some odd feelings about your dad and your pop. You can be gay and still be manly, that isn’t what I meant. Want to talk about them?”

“I have some trouble with them kissing in front of people. I think it’s a little weird,” Jalen admitted. 

Kate smiled at him and said, “I think that’s normal. You don’t want to think about your dad being with another man sexually. That’s only normal. But don’t let it get in the way of your relationship with them.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I love them both to death. But it does bother me when they kiss. It bother’s Henri, too. We’ve talked about it. Does it bother you?” Jalen asked. 

“No, women look at it a little differently. Men would think nothing of seeing two women kiss, but yet two men turn them totally off. Am I right?” Kate asked. 

“Well, if you were kissing a woman, I wouldn’t like it,” Jalen said. 

“Good, because I don’t plan on kissing a woman anytime soon,” Kate professed. 

“So tell me what you think when you see them kiss,” Jalen replied. 

“I think of two men totally in love and it makes me feel good about love in general. They make a beautiful couple, even you have to admit that,” Kate commented. 

“Yeah, they do make a good looking couple. Too bad I don’t like to watch them kiss and stuff,” Jalen was being as open as he could be. 

“What would you say if William came to you when he was a teenager and told you he was interested in boys?” Kate asked. 

“Oh god, that would be the toughest thing I think we would ever have to discuss,” Jalen confessed. 

“You think that it would bother you more than if he came to you and told you he had gotten someone pregnant, or he had a sexually transmitted disease or any other problem that a teen could have?” Kate wondered all of these and more. 

“I’ll love William no matter what he becomes. I adore my children and I’ll treat them good no matter what they tell me as adults. But I can’t help but say, I hope they won’t be gay. It’s a tough life. I don’t wish it on my enemies,” Jalen believed. 

“I don’t wish it on them either, but I’m open to any lifestyle they choose as long as it won’t hurt them physically. Agreed?” Kate questioned. 

“Agreed… I don’t wish anything bad on our children, but I’ll love them no matter what.” Jalen got a little misty eyed thinking about the twins grown up. At the same time, he found it somewhat safe talking about this while they were still babies. He and Kate would have lots of time to prepare for things in the future. 

“Are you concerned at all of how the children will look at having two Grampa’s instead of Gramma and Grampa?” Kate queried. 

“I’m not going to worry about that now. I’m hoping that they will love dad and pop for who they are, not what they are,” Jalen explained. 

“Very good answer, sweetheart. I knew that I married a very smart man,” Kate leaned into Jalen for a kiss. 

“I have to admit that sometimes I worry about having two gay couples on the ranch, so that the kids see it so much and think its normal,” Jalen said casually. 

“Honey, it is normal. You think our children will think less of my brother and Joel for being gay?”

Jalen jumped in quickly with the answer, “No, they’ll grow up around them and think it is absolutely normal until someone comes over to the house and tells them it’s not,” Jalen pointed out. 

“I wish that everyone could bring up their children to accept others as they wish to be accepted. I love Nick and Joel so much. They make such a great couple and I think they make even greater parents. Don’t you agree?” Kate asked. 

Jalen knew better than to disagree with that statement. He wasn’t a fool. “Yes, I agree totally. And those kids are very well adjusted. They seem to be able to handle it all.”

“They’ve been through so much, that it’s probably not that hard for them to accept Nick and Joel. The men love those children like they were theirs.” Kate stated. 

“Sometimes, I forget they aren’t their natural children. They really do make great dad’s. I love both of them for what they have given those children,” Jalen was getting emotional now. 

“Nick has been gay for as long as I can remember, but he wasn’t openly gay until he was about 30. It is a hard life and I think that Joel had been attracted to men for many years, but he just didn’t know what to do about it,” Kate said. 

“So you think they were both born that way?” Jalen asked, getting back on track. 

“Yes, I think so. Don’t worry about it Jalen. You don’t show any of the signs,” Kate assured him. 

“Good, that worried me just a little bit,” Jalen admitted. 

“I love you, Jalen,” Kate whispered. 

Jalen kissed her and whispered right back, “I love you, Kate.”

“What do you say we go to bed and let the rest of this work itself out in the years to come?” Kate asked. 

“I say, lead and I will follow. I need to lock up the doors and I’ll be in. I want you bad, babe,” Jalen said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Kate laughed and walked towards the bedroom. She stopped at the nursery and looked in on the twins to be sure they were all right. Then she walked into her room and stripped as quickly as she could. 

Jalen was smiling as he locked up the house. He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch. He got sex these days whenever he seemed to want it and he loved Kate more than life itself. 

Life was good. Kate was better. 

 

END PART 75


	76. Wanna Trade?

Brian Rafe walked into the kitchen and smiled at his wife, Megan and said, “Man oh man, I hate the idea of working today. I’d love to stay home all day. Could you call me in?” He was teasing, but sounded a little bit serious. 

Megan frowned and answered, “Wanna trade? You could stay home today, take care of the children, clean house, shampoo the living room carpet, wash windows, make dinner and bake some cookies for the raffle at church on Sunday. Do you wanna trade?”

“Megan, I didn’t mean you don’t do a lot. I know you work your butt off. I’m just in a mood for staying home today,” Brian said trying to smooth things over. 

“Like I said, I’ll gladly trade you if you want. I’d love to go to work today. What do you say?” Megan demanded an answer. 

“I’ll go to work, your job is too damn hard for me,” Brian said truthfully. 

“That’s what I figured,” Megan said and kissed him soundly. She loved being right. 

“Have I mentioned lately how much I appreciate all of the work you do around here? You take excellent care of Jensen and Samuel and yet you never seem to grow tired of it,” Brian said kissing ass with the best of them. 

“I grow tired of it, believe me, but I know it’s my life. And I do like my life most of the time, so I don’t like to complain,” Megan said. 

“What are you making for dinner tonight?” 

“Corn Beef and Cabbage, with potatoes, carrots and onions. I know how much you love it, so when you come home from the range today, you’ll have that waiting for you,” Megan divulged. 

“God, I love you,” Brian declared right before he kissed her goodbye. 

“Have a good day, Brian,” Megan stated. 

“I’ll be thinking of you all day and how hard you’re working and the day will fly by for me. I do appreciate your hard work, babe,” Brian admitted again. 

“You go finish doing the branding, I think that’s what Jim has planned for today. That’s a very hard job, so the day will fly by. Have a good one and see you tonight,” Megan called out happily. 

Brian took off in his SUV for the range and his busy day working on the calves and thought of how hard Megan would be working that day too. He didn’t want to switch places with her for anything. Thank god, she was such a great mom and wife. He had never been happier. He knew when he had it good. 

Megan started the day out by cleaning and then got the kids up and got them ready to go shopping before she put dinner in the crock pot. It was going to be a busy day and hopefully she would have time to see Blair, but wasn’t going to hold her breath. 

She opened her front door and there stood Blair Sandburg, looking very happy to see her. “Blair, what are you doing here?”

“Hi Megan, I came to see if you needed to go into town shopping and wanted some company. I’m bored out of my mind and you know how much I hate branding the calves,” Blair explained. 

“Yes, I could use the company. Where is Dakota?” Megan asked. 

“She’s at Nancy’s; do you want to drop your kiddo’s off there too?” Blair suggested. 

“Good idea let me get their bags ready and then we can go shopping. I’m supposed to be shampooing the carpet, but I’m not feeling it at all,” Megan informed Blair wearing a big smile. 

Blair laughed all the way into Megan’s house and stood while she got the bags ready for the kids. Once she was done, Blair took Samuel and Megan took Jensen and they went to deposit them at Nancy’s house. It was so nice having the day center right on the ranch. 

Megan thought to herself, this might just turn out to be a great day after all.

end part 76


	77. Razors

Blair was in a terrible mood and he was taking it out on Jim. Thankfully, he was still being nice to Dakota, but poor Jim was getting the short end of the stick. Blair took Dakota over to Nancy’s for the day and Jim was getting his lunch ready for the range when Blair got back. 

“Why are you moping around? Are you in shock because I didn’t pack your lunch?” Blair asked. 

“I can pack my own lunch, I’ll have you know, and I’m not moping,” Jim justified. 

“You know damn well I always pack your lunch and you’ve been giving me the evil eye ever since I didn’t pack it,” Blair explained. 

“You’re crazy… I don’t mind packing it at all, but I do mind you taking your bad mood out on me,” Jim stated. 

“I’m not in a bad mood, sometimes I just get tired of you,” Blair admitted. 

“Well, that’s where we differ, I never get tired of you,” Jim stated. 

“Oh give me a fucking break,” Blair shouted. 

“No need to shout, I can hear everything just fine,” Jim said. 

“Are you going to tell me that I never drive you nuts?” Blair asked. 

“I love you more than life itself,” Jim said very seriously. 

“That’s getting a little old. You always use that one,” Blair said. 

“What about this one? I would walk across razors for you,” Jim said just as seriously as before. 

Blair couldn’t help it. He tried to stop it before it came out, but he was too late. He burst out laughing and Jim’s face just fell. “You would walk across razors for me?” Blair asked while still laughing. 

Jim got his gear together and walked to the front door, opened it and walked out without saying goodbye; go to hell or anything else. Blair knew that he was in deep trouble now. 

Blair went to the door and opened it and called out, “Jim, have a good day.” But Jim was already down at his SUV and getting into it, ignoring the hell out of Blair. Yup, Jim was mad. 

Well, that’s just great, you pissed Jim off. What are you going to do for an encore? Blair walked back into the house and got his paperwork out to start on the books, chewing his bottom lip as he went. He was now worried. Why was I in such a poor mood today and why did I have to take it out on Jim? These were all things Blair was going to have to figure out, along with how to make it up to Jim for laughing at him. Jim was so sensitive sometimes and Blair knew this. Blair sighed and started on his paperwork and before long didn’t think about Jim at all. 

>>>>

Jim got to the range and everyone was shocked to see him in his SUV instead of riding Panther. Why did Blair always have to be so fucking grumpy in the morning? And why did he always take things out on me? And why had I told him that I would walk across razors for him? Now I know I will never hear the end of it. 

Jalen walked up to Jim and said, “Good morning, Dad.”

“Good morning,” Jim responded, but didn’t sound too convinced. 

“Oh man, what happened? Trouble in paradise?” Jalen teased his dad. 

“Paradise? What paradise?” Jim asked very sarcastically. 

“Okay, I take it we had a fight today,” Jalen guessed. 

“No, we didn’t have a fight today. Your pop just doesn’t like me sometimes,” Jim said sadly. 

“Oh get a grip, Dad. He adores you,” Jalen said with confidence. 

“I know he does, but he doesn’t always like me,” Jim admitted. 

“Tell me what happened,” Jalen ordered. 

“No, we need to get started on gathering up the salt blocks and spreading them out all over the place. Are you going to go with me or what?” Jim asked, back to the grump again. 

“Yeah, I’ll work with you because no one else will,” Jalen teased. 

“Hey, I don’t need any fucking help. I can do it all by myself, if you don’t want to go with me,” Jim shouted. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jim. Megan walked over and said, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, I need to get started on the salt blocks,” Jim said as he walked towards his SUV. 

“Hey, why do we give them salt blocks anyhow?” Jalen asked his dad. 

“It helps raise their appetite and causes more of a weight gain in all of the cattle. They need a certain amount of salt in their system,” Jim explained and forgot for a moment that he was angry. 

Megan wasn’t going to let this go so she asked, “So what are you two fighting about?”

“Nothing… It’s no one’s business anyhow,” Jim replied. 

“Did he hurt your feelings or something?” Megan asked. 

“Drop it, Megan, I’m not discussing anything with anyone,” Jim remembered he was mad again and was pouting big time. 

“Well, Brian, Joel and Nick and I are going to put salt blocks all over the North section and I take it you’re doing the South?” Megan asked. 

“Yes, we’ll see you later,” Jim said and walked towards his SUV. 

Jalen said, “I’ve got the salt blocks in the back of my pick-up, Dad, so I’ll follow you to the drop off places and we’ll work together.”

The two men drove off in their separate vehicles and everyone stood and watched them leave. 

>>>>

Joel said, “So what’s going on with Jim?”

Megan smiled and said, “The lovebirds must be fighting because Jim is never this sour usually.”

“I wonder what happened,” Nick said thoughtfully. 

“At any rate, it’s none of our business, right?” Joel asked them. 

Brian smiled and replied, “I think we should call Blair and ask him why he pissed Jim off.” Brian was only teasing but Joel took his cell phone out and began to dial. 

“I was kidding, Joel,” Brian said grabbing for the phone. 

“Hello?” Blair answered. 

“Blair, this is Joel. We wondered what happened at your house today because we have a grump on our hands,” Joel decided to just get it out in the open. 

“Sorry about that, Joel. I pissed him off this morning. He was trying to be sweet about something and it made me laugh, so it hurt his feelings,” Blair explained. 

“Maybe you could come out to the range later and make up with him,” Joel suggested. 

“I’ll try and get out there, but if I don’t, I’ll make it up to him tonight. I promise,” Blair swore. 

“I’ll talk to you later on,” Joel said before he closed his cell phone. 

“So Blair did something to Jim?” Megan asked. 

“He said that he made fun of something Jim said and it hurt Jim’s feelings,” Joel explained. 

Nick asked, “So is he coming out today to apologize?”

“He didn’t sound that sorry about it. I think he still thinks it was funny,” Joel said. 

“We better get started or Jim will have our asses,” Brian said. 

They all got into their SUV’s and trucks and started out to deliver the salt blocks. They were also checking the water troughs. They were automatically filled each day, but everyone had to check and be sure that they were actually being filled. 

Nothing more was said about Jim or Blair. 

>>>>

Jim helped Jalen unload the salt blocks and checked the water troughs all over the ranch and before long they were almost done. 

Jalen finally asked, “So are you going to talk to pop when you get home?”

“I don’t know,” Jim answered truthfully. 

“I think you guys like to fight so that you can make up,” Jalen pointed out. 

“That could be true, but not today,” Jim said angrily. 

“Dad, tell me what you said and I’ll tell you if you should have been laughed at,” Jalen suggested. 

“No, it’s nothing to discuss with my son. Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine. As soon as he apologizes to me,” Jim said. 

“He’s really stubborn, Dad, he might not apologize,” Jalen reminded Jim. 

“I know, so I might be in a bad mood for a few days,” Jim warned. 

“Well, I hope things work out tonight,” Jalen said. 

Both men began to work side by side, not talking anymore. The day was flying by. 

>>>>

Blair was getting moodier as the day wore on. He knew he was going to have to apologize to Jim but he thought that was sort of unfair since Jim was the one that opened his mouth and said what he did. It was funny, he didn’t care what anyone else said, and it was a riot. Who says they would walk across razors for you and mean it? Only Jim. Blair started to laugh again and felt instantly bad once more. 

Blair put all of the paperwork away for the day and decided that he would go and try and make up with Jim. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to kiss ass too much. Especially in front of everyone. 

>>>>

When Blair showed up at the range, everyone was working on the fence. It amazed Blair at how often they had to repair the fences. They didn’t want any of the cattle getting out. Everyone turned and looked at Blair when he parked his vehicle. Everyone except Jim. Jim knew he was there and didn’t need to turn around, or he didn’t want to. 

Blair walked up to all and said hello and asked how everyone was. When he was done, he walked over to where Jim was and he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Jim looked at Blair and saw that Blair really didn’t mean it and said, “I know you don’t mean it.”

“Yes, I do,” Blair assured him. 

“No, you don’t.” Jim stated coldly. 

Jalen said, “Pop, you better make up quick because we hate when you two fight.”

“I’m trying, Jalen. He’s not cooperating,” Blair said stubbornly. 

“Dad, you have to listen sometimes,” Jalen advised his dad. 

“Ask him if he thought what I said this morning was funny and if he still thinks it’s funny,” Jim suggested. 

Jalen turned to Blair and said, “What he said.”

Blair couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. He tried to get it under control, but just like that morning; he didn’t have much luck at all. 

“Pop, that’s not really nice, you know?” Jalen said. 

“I know, don’t you think I wish I could stop laughing? I’ve been working on it all day long. I can’t help it if I think it’s funny. I just can’t help it. I’m sorry, Jim,” Blair tried to apologize again. 

“Forget it, Blair,” Jim walked away. 

“See, now he’s pissed off again,” Blair said angrily. 

“Pop, you just got done laughing at him,” Jalen reminded Blair. 

“Well, it was funny. I swear it was,” Blair admitted. 

"What did he say?” Jalen asked. 

Jim almost flew over to Blair and said, “I swear if you tell anyone, I’ll leave.”

“Well, there you have it,” Blair said as he walked away. 

Megan walked up to Jim and asked, “Okay, what in the world did you say that you don’t want repeated?”

“It’s no one’s business,” Jim said flatly. 

“Well, I think it must be something or you two wouldn’t be fighting,” Megan said. 

“I just told him how much he meant to me and he laughed,” Jim almost whispered. 

“I can’t believe he would have laughed at you telling him how much he meant to you,” Megan said. 

Blair walked by and said, “Tell them what you said.”

“Fine. Blair was trying to start a fight first thing this morning and I told him I loved him more than life itself and he told me that was getting old. The saying, not the loving him part, I think. So I said I loved him so much I would walk across razors for him,” Jim barked. 

No one laughed but Blair. 

Nick said, “We know you love him that much, Jim, but you could have worded it a little differently, I think.”

“What’s wrong with the way I worded it?” Jim asked defensively. 

Suddenly Megan started to laugh and said, “You are just too cute for words. Blair, did it get you out of your mood?”

“Yes, I was instantly in a better mood,” Blair admitted. 

“So basically you’re telling me that you wouldn’t walk across razors for me?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked at Jim seriously and said, “Yeah, I guess I would. I’m sorry I laughed at you. Maybe I just needed to laugh.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Stop being such a fucking grump in the morning. It’s getting hard to take.”

Blair pulled him down for a kiss and answered, “You got it.”

“I’m sorry I left without talking to you this morning,” Jim said quietly. 

And just as quietly, Blair said, “I’m sorry I laughed at you about anything you said. I love you, man.”

“I love you too.” Jim replied. 

“Now that’s more like it,” Nick said as he started getting ready to leave for the day. 

They all got ready to go and Blair hated leaving Jim’s side. He was sad that they had to go in separate vehicles. “I’ll see you at the house, babe,” Blair said sweetly. 

“I’ll help you make dinner when I get there,” Jim stated. 

Blair knew that things were fine once again and he was lucky that Jim didn’t hold grudges any longer then he did. 

As Blair drove home, he wondered if there was really anyone that would walk across razors to show someone how much they loved them. If there was one person, it was probably Jim. Blair picked up speed so he’d be home before Jim. He wanted to get ready. Blair knew there would be make-up sex. There always was. 

He was right. 

end part 77


	78. Those Be Haunting Words

It was almost Dakota’s fourth birthday and Blair had some things on his mind. He wondered if Jim still thought about the mother of his child, or if she didn’t even enter his mind any more. Blair hoped for the latter, but had a feeling that if he asked Jim would tell him he thought of her now and then. Blair didn’t know why that bothered him, but it did. It had been four years, for god's sake. Wouldn’t you think that a person would get used to being second? Was Blair second? He wondered this very thing and was going to find out. 

Jim got Dakota put down for the night and went downstairs to join Blair on the sofa to watch some news before bedtime. Jim sat next to Blair and could smell the fear on him. Jim didn’t like that smell at all and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing is wrong, I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Blair started. 

“So talk,” Jim said nervously. He didn’t like the way Blair was acting at all. 

“Do you ever think about Lisa?” Blair asked. 

Jim just stared at Blair and finally answered, “Well, sure I think about her. Every time I see our daughter, I think of her. She looks a lot like her mom.”

“What do you feel when you think about her?” Blair asked. 

“Sadness. We could have been so much more, but I didn’t give it a chance and I’ll be forever sorry for that. Jalen would have had a much different life and would have known me all of his life, instead of when he was 19. I was a selfish bastard back then, Blair. Something I’m not proud of at all,” Jim admitted quietly. 

“But if you would have been with her, you and I would have never met,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“I know, but I still should have given her a better life when we were younger,” Jim stated. 

Now Blair was a little pissed. He hadn’t expected these answers out of Jim and now he didn’t know what to think. What the fuck?

“Are you sorry that you met me?” Blair asked outright. 

“What? Are you nuts? Of course I’m not sorry I met you. I adore you, you asked me about Lisa and I told you the truth. I don’t think we should keep secrets from each other,” Jim declared. 

“Right…” Blair got up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a big glass of water and didn’t even ask Jim if he wanted one. He had other things on his mind. He wondered if Jalen felt the same way. That’s what you get for asking fucking questions. 

Jim followed Blair into the kitchen and said, “I don’t regret anything about us, Blair. I’m glad we met and fell in love. So don’t go having your mind working overtime thinking anything different.”

“I’m sorry, I just get a little jealous every now and then about how we were lucky enough to get our little girl. And then I remember that she really isn’t my little girl at all. She’s yours and Jalen’s,” Blair said sadly. 

“Chief, do you not hear her cry for you at night sometimes? She doesn’t cry for me most of the time, it’s you. She loves her poppa. So I don’t want to hear this talk any more. She is as much yours as she is mine,” Jim barked. 

“But her name is Ellison, if you left me, I would have no say in her life. I don’t belong anywhere,” Blair confessed. 

“All right, we’re going tomorrow and getting your name put on the legal papers, so that you can be her guardian. How does that sound?” Jim offered. 

“I can’t. As long as you’re the parent and doing a good job, I can’t become her guardian. I looked it up online. You can’t have a parent and a guardian, at the same time. Sad, but true,” Blair replied. 

“Blair, I would never keep you from her,” Jim acknowledged. 

“You say that now, but if something happened, I would have no say in her upbringing,” Blair stated sadly. 

“Do you think I would take her away from you?” Jim asked outright. 

“Yes, if we broke up. You wouldn’t let her stay with me anymore and it breaks my heart,” Blair admitted. 

“I can’t believe that you believe this,” Jim said in a shocked tone. 

“Are you going to tell me that I would have any say in her upbringing if I wasn’t in your life anymore?” Blair asked. 

“God, I would hope so, because she would be lost without you. Why are we talking about breaking up anyhow? I don’t even want to discuss it, it upsets me too much,” Jim responded. 

“It just isn’t the same when they aren’t your real children,” Blair explained. 

“So you don’t love her as your own?” Jim wondered. 

“Yes, I love her as my own, but if you left me, it wouldn’t matter. That’s my point,” Blair tried to explain it better. 

“I’m really depressed, Blair. Why in the hell did you have to bring all of this up?” Jim inquired. 

“Because I wonder how you feel about the fourth anniversary of Lisa’s death. I need to know how you feel about it,” Blair remarked. 

“I feel deep regret at not having tried a little harder while we were young, but I don’t miss her as in I love her. Is that what you want to know? You want to know if I miss her and loved her?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, that’s what I need to know,” Blair replied. 

“Yes, I did love her when we were together. I was a fool for leaving her and not checking back with her. I regret those days, big time. But I don’t miss her as in, I want her around. She became another person and I didn’t like that person that much. But I did love the young Lisa a lot. And I do love the children she gave us,” Jim commented. 

“She didn’t give the children to me, she gave them to you,” Blair stated. 

“Blair, since when do you feel like this?” Jim demanded to know. 

“Since I found out that you loved her. Those are haunting words, Jim.”

“Are we fighting?” Jim asked honestly. 

“No.”

“Are we all right?” Jim needed to know. 

“Not right this moment, no. I’m a little confused and it might take awhile to get things straightened out,” Blair explained. 

“Do you love me?” Jim asked quickly. 

“Yes,” Blair answered. 

“Then there should be no problem. I love you more then you’ll even know. I want to share my children with you and have you think of them as your own. I honestly don’t understand where we’re going here,” Jim was confused. 

Blair started to pace as he entered the living room once again and finally stopped and said, “Maybe I need to think on this for a while.”

Jim pulled him into his arms and said, “No. No fucking way. We’re going to discuss this until you’re happy with the end result. I love you too much to let this go, even for a night.”

“There is no where for us to go with this discussion. It’s pointless,” Blair said quietly. 

“I’m going to call my lawyer in the morning and ask if you can legally have your name on her birth certificate since she’s already mine. It would seem to me that if I wanted you to be on the paperwork, that would be good enough. What about that, Blair?”

“You would let me be on the paperwork with you? So that we would both have legal rights?” Blair asked surprised. 

“Yes, if that’s what it would take, then that’s what we’ll do,” Jim stated easily. 

“You really do love me, don’t you?” Blair asked. 

“Duh,” Jim answered and drew Blair in for another kiss. 

Blair pulled away from him and said, “Jim, I don’t want to do anything tonight. I’m too upset. I need to find out about the legality and then I can relax.”

“If that’s what it takes, then let’s do it tomorrow. I’ll have Nick take over for me on the range,” Jim decided. 

“We’d have to change her name somewhat,” Blair added. 

“To what?” Jim asked a little surprised by this point. 

“I’d like to have my name on her last name too. That would only seem fair,” Blair said. 

Jim said, “You’re going to saddle Dakota with Sandburg-Ellison for a last name?”

“See, I knew you wouldn’t like it,” Blair said as he started to walk up the stairs. 

“Don’t walk away from me when we’re discussing something important.” Jim barked. 

Blair turned around and said, “Don’t you yell at me, you asshole.”

Jim just stood there not knowing what to say. “What did I do wrong tonight? Tell me what to fix and I’ll fix it,” Jim said quickly trying to calm Blair down. 

“First of all, I wanted Dakota’s name to be Ellison-Sandburg, but you didn’t even ask did you? And secondly, you said you loved Lisa and you missed her. How am I supposed to compete with that?” Blair asked. 

“Do you love Jalen?” Jim asked. 

“Of course I love Jalen,” Blair answered. 

“Then why is it so important to change Dakota’s name when you aren’t doing it to Jalen?”

“Because Jalen is an adult and he knows how he feels about things, but Dakota is a little girl who confuses easily. I want her to know who I am in her life,” Blair explained. 

“She does know. I think it’s going to be great having you on the papers, but I don’t want to change her name to Sandburg-Ellison. She’s used to it being Ellison. She knows her name already. It’s too late to change now,” Jim said. 

“So there is no discussion? You made up your mind and this is how it will be?” Blair asked angrily. 

“I don’t want to fight over this,” Jim said. 

“Then shut up because you’re pissing me off,” Blair replied shortly. 

“Blair, I’m willing to give Dakota two dads on paper, but I don’t want her name changed. It’s as simple as that,” Jim commented. 

“You’re being unreasonable,” Blair countered. 

“And you’re being a dick head,” Jim responded. 

“She’s your daughter so you make all of the rules. I would just have my name on a piece of paper and it wouldn’t be worth anything,” Blair started up the stairs and Jim followed him up into their bedroom. 

“I do make the rules when it comes to Dakota. And I think that changing her name at four years old would be a bad thing. I want you to think about that for a while,” Jim said. 

“So if something happened and you died, she would be my daughter?” Blair asked. 

“She’s your daughter now, don’t you see that?” Jim was getting angrier. “But yes, she would be all yours if something happened to me.”

“That’s all I ever wanted,” Blair said simply. 

“No, you said you wanted to change her name,” Jim argued. 

“I might have been wrong about that. I admit that I was wrong, so let’s move on,” Blair said. 

“So you’re okay with her name being Dakota Rose Ellison, as it always has been?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I’m okay with that. I’m not okay with you missing Lisa,” Blair said. 

“Jesus Christ, I missed the old Lisa. It has nothing to do with you, Blair,” Jim pointed out. 

“I’m a selfish prick, I know it, but I want you to love only me and miss only me,” Blair reasoned. 

“Okay, I can handle that. I love you and I will only miss you,” Jim said easily. 

Blair kissed Jim and said, “And we’ll not have this discussion again?”

“God, I hope not,” Jim admitted freely. 

“Want to make love?” Blair asked softly. 

“Yeah, I do. I need to remind you of who loves you and needs you more than life itself. And don’t you dare tell me that saying has gotten old,” Jim said quickly. 

“It’s not old. I won’t make fun of you tonight,” Blair said. 

“I love you, babe,” Jim said as he began to take Blair’s clothes off. 

Blair began to help him and stood before Jim totally naked and then Blair helped Jim get his clothing off. They slipped into bed and began to kiss and love each other like they should have done earlier. 

Wonderful sounds could be heard coming from their room. Sounds of joy, laughter, love and need could be heard for almost two hours. Jim did indeed need to remind Blair of how much he loved him. 

>>>>

The next day Blair took Dakota over to Nancy’s house and Jim made the call to his lawyer. 

“Mitch, it’s Jim Ellison. I wondered if we could come in today and have some papers drawn up saying that Blair is the other parent.”

Mitch said, “Okay, I was wondering when you would be bringing that up. Just come on down and we’ll get things taken care of today. Then we’ll see about seeing a judge to finalize it and that will be that.”

Jim smiled and said, “Okay, we’ll be there soon.”

Jim hung up the phone as Blair walked in the door. “Did you call Mitch?” Blair asked. 

“We’re going right now and he said it won’t take long at all. Ready?” Jim wondered. 

“I’ve been ready all of my life to have a child, so this is very exciting to me,” Blair admitted. 

“Come on, let’s get going so we can get those papers done right away,” Jim said. 

“You got it,” Blair said as he walked out the door wearing a huge smile on his face. That day was going to stand out among all other days in Blair’s life. He was becoming a father, legally this time, and it excited the hell out of him. 

Jim led the way to the SUV to drive into town. He knew that both men were going to be happier then they’d ever been in their lives. And this was a good thing. 

No more haunting words from Jim, that was for sure. 

Life was good. 

end part 78


	79. He Makes Me Laugh

Blair was in the best mood when he got to the range that day. Joel walked up to him and said, “Tell us your secret. Why the big smile on your face?”

Blair continued to smile and answered, “I’m just happy. I’m having a great day.”

“No reason, though?” Joel asked. 

“Just happy to be alive,” Blair replied. 

Nick walked over and asked, “So where is Jim this fine day?”

“He’s home with Dakota, spending some quality time with her. He felt like he hadn’t seen her enough this week and asked if he could take the day off. What could I say?” Blair explained. 

“I think he’s your favorite,” Jalen teased. 

Blair said, “He makes me laugh. Most days that’s enough. So you might be right, he is my favorite.”

They all started to laugh and Kate said, “I think the two of you are so damn cute.”

“No cuter than any other couple here, Kate,” Blair acknowledged. 

Megan said, “Oh I beg to differ on that, boss man.”

Everyone laughed again but now Blair was interested. 

“So why would we be any different? Is it because I’m the boss?” Blair asked. 

Kate started to laugh and said, “Not hardly. You’re just both so good for each other, it isn’t even funny. Even when you’re arguing, you still make a cute couple. I don’t know how to explain it, I just know it.”

Jalen said, “I totally agree, Kate. There isn’t a real reason for it, but you make a great couple. In fact having you here today alone is odd. You seem not quite yourself without dad here.”

Nick said, “That’s what it is. They're two halves that make a perfect whole.” He and Joel started laughing big time. 

“Now if you’re all done laughing about us, we should get back to work. Jim didn’t tell me we were going to be branding today or I wouldn’t have let him off. I hate branding.” Blair said. 

Megan smiled over at Blair and said, “Why don’t you work on the fences with Kate. We’ll take care of the branding that needs to be done today.”

“Yeah, do what your pal Megan says,” Brian teased. 

“I might just do that. Kate, do you have anyone to mend fences with yet?” Blair asked. 

“Not a soul. I don’t want to do the branding either, so Jim always let’s me do something else. We can also go and pick up more salt blocks while we’re at it,” Kate suggested. 

Blair walked over to Kate and said, “You driving or am I?”

Kate grabbed her truck keys and they were off. The rest of the gang were getting ready to brand the calves they had in this area. It was never a fun job, but one that needed to be done. 

When Kate started driving down the road, she said, “So why are you so happy this morning, can I ask that?”

“Jim made me very happy this morning, that’s all,” Blair admitted. 

“You two must have a kick-ass sex life to make you both so happy all of the time. Even with Dakota, you seem to find time for each other. That’s great. Jalen and I haven’t gotten that straightened out yet. We’re still a little tired from the twins,” Kate professed. 

“Kate, how many times have I told you that we’d love to keep the twins for a day or so? Bring them over and have some alone time. There is no excuse for not having alone time when you have the grampa’s and the great-grampa living right next to you,” Blair declared. 

“Okay, I’m going to try and take you up on it this weekend because we’re exhausted and we’d love to have some down time,” Kate teased. 

Both Blair and Kate laughed over her little joke. 

“So you mentioned that Jim makes you laugh and sometimes that is enough. What do you mean by that?” Kate asked. 

“As a for instance, he said, ‘If you hook a dog leash over a ceiling fan, the motor is not strong enough to rotate a 30 pound girl wearing Hello Kitty underwear and a Supergirl cape. It is strong enough, however, if tied to a paint can, to spread paint on all four walls of a 20 by 20 foot room. Want to paint this weekend?’, and I of course said, yes.”

Kate and Blair were laughing really hard. “Oh my god, how in the world did he come up with that?”

“He said he saw it somewhere online, but he changed it to Hello Kitty instead of Batman because we have a little girl,” Blair explained. 

“So he says funny things like this all the time?” Kate asked. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll tell you a couple more of them that he said today and I was roaring with laughter. He said, ‘You should not throw baseballs up when the ceiling fan is on. A ceiling fan can hit a baseball a long way. The glass in windows (even double pane) will not stop a baseball hit by a ceiling fan.’, and it took my breath away laughing,” Blair remarked. 

“And he says this stuff in front of Dakota?” Kate wondered. 

“Hell no, does he remind you of a stupid man?” Both of them laughed. 

“Tell me some more, this is fun,” Kate pleaded. 

“He told me when you hear the toilet flush and the words "Uh-oh," it is too late, and he was so right,” Blair observed. 

Kate kept laughing and was having a wonderful time. She just loved Blair and she really loved Blair when he was totally in love with Jim. 

“I love to hear these stories and watch your face as you tell them. You’re very much in love with Jim and it shows. I really adore that about you,” Kate commented. 

“I really love being in love. There is nothing better. Sometimes, we almost screw it up, but thankfully we seem to figure it out before the damage is done too badly,” Blair explained. 

“So you do fight now and then?” Kate asked. 

“Now and then? We fight all the time. We argue over the dumbest stuff, but like I said, we come to our senses and make up. Nothing beats make-up sex,” Blair kidded. 

“Can I ask you something personal?” Kate inquired. 

“Sure, ask away,” Blair joshed. 

“In order for Jim to stay home today and have a day off with Dakota, did he have to give you sexual favors first?” Kate blushed as she pumped him for the information. 

“As a matter of fact, he did. He gives me sex whenever I want it anyhow, but he gave it to me twice today and then hit me up about having a day off. How could I say no to someone that just made me happy twice in a row? He knows how to work me, that’s for sure,” Blair confessed. 

“You are too cute for words,” Kate said as she smiled at her father-in-law. 

“Actually, it’s sort of nice to be able to discuss it with someone now and then. Jim would die if he knew I just told you this stuff. He’s pretty private and doesn’t want to share our life with anyone else. So I thank you for listening and not being grossed out,” Blair stated. 

“I know what you mean, it’s not like you could tell Jalen this stuff,” Kate laughed at the thought. 

“Oh god, that would be like killing him,” Blair laughed too. 

They picked up the salt blocks and got them all loaded in the truck. Before long they were on the way to four spots to deliver them and unload everything. 

“So did I hear from Jim the other day that you’re going to be put on the legal papers as Dakota’s other dad?”

“Yes, we went and had it taken care of two days ago. I feel much better about the entire thing now. He could have left me and taken Dakota with him and I would have no say in it,” Blair explained. 

“You don’t have to explain to me. That would have been a horrible thing to think about. I’m glad you both got it all figured out and worked out. Congratulations,” Kate said. 

“Thank you, Kate. I feel better about us and about Dakota. She’s my little angel, don’t you know?”

“Yes, we all know. She has you wrapped around her little finger. You’re worse than Jim is any day,” Kate joked. 

“I know, it’s terrible, but I can’t help it. She’s so damn precious. She’s perfect in every way,” Blair beamed with joy. 

“I’m so glad that you and Jim work things out and stay together. It’s so easy anymore to just not forgive someone and leave, or have them leave. I was so tempted with Jalen that last time, but I knew we were worth more than that. So I fought for us,” Kate said. 

“And we couldn’t be happier about it. We adore you and the twins. Of course we love Jalen, but we don’t always love his choices. He can be an idiot. But I think he’s finally growing up,” Blair reasoned. 

Blair’s phone went off and he answered it, “Hi babe.”

Jim didn’t know that Blair put it on speaker phone and he said, “I’m having a hell of a day. I feel like I'm diagonally parked in a parallel universe.”

Both Kate and Blair burst out laughing. 

Jim said, “Take me off of speaker phone.”

“We’re working and you can talk to us while we work,” Blair said, ignoring his plea. 

“I thought I had the entire day planned out for the two of us and found out that nothing is fool-proof to a sufficiently talented fool,” Jim added. 

Again, Blair and Kate started to laugh. 

“I’m not sure I like the idea of two people laughing at me,” Jim kidded. “We were playing with Barbie’s today and I wondered if Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends and all of her accessories?” 

Blair was laughing because Jim was on a roll. “It sounds like you’re having a good day, babe,” Blair said. 

“If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something,” Jim teased. 

“Do you miss me?” Blair asked. 

“Do you know where the remote control is?” Jim asked. 

“Why?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Because Dakota and I wanted to watch something, but I can’t find the damn thing,” Jim said. 

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Go to the front of the tv and turn it on where it says, power,”

“Oh yeah, I guess I could do it the old fashioned way,” Jim kidded. 

“You’re insane, I hope you know?” Blair asked. 

Jim laughed and answered, “I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it.”

Kate burst out laughing again. “Jim, you’re making Kate have too much fun, stop it.”

“Sorry, Kate,” Jim mocked. 

“Jim, I hate to cut this short, but we have to get some work done today,” Blair remarked. 

“Okay. I just wanted to call and say hello and tell you I was having a good day. We’ll have dinner made for you when you get home,” Jim declared. 

“Thank you. We’ll see you tonight,” Blair said. 

“I love you,” Jim added. 

“And I love you. Goodbye,” Blair said as he closed his cell phone. 

Kate sighed as she was lifting a block down from the truck. 

“What’s wrong?” Blair asked. 

“Sometimes I wish Jalen was as in love with me as you and Jim are,” Kate said. 

“Keep in mind that it takes a long, long while to get where we’ve gotten. You’ll get there yet,” Blair promised. 

The two of them worked side by side for the rest of the day and finished everything they needed to do. When they joined up with everyone else, they were exhausted. 

Blair turned to Kate and said, “Have a good day off tomorrow, Kate. It was great working with you.”

“Same here. I had a great day, thank you.” Kate started off for her truck to get things ready to go. 

Jalen walked over and said, “She must have had a good day, she looks happy.”

“Jalen, bring the twins over this weekend for your dad and me to watch. We’d love to have them and you and Kate could have a day to yourselves.”

“Thanks, that would be great,” Jalen said smiling big time. 

Blair got everything loaded into his SUV and took off for the ranch. He could hardly wait to see Jim and Dakota. It had been a very long day, but it was a good day too. 

Driving home, he thought of how great Jim had made him feel that morning and got hard just thinking about it. Jim could give a blow job like no one else. Well, at least that Blair knew about. With any luck, he could shower, eat dinner and have sex again before he fell asleep. 

When he got home, that is exactly what happened. 

And there weren’t any paint cans in sight. 

 

end part 79


	80. Low Maintenance

Megan had taken Jensen and Samuel up to Nancy’s house first thing that morning and now she was getting ready for lunch with Blair. She couldn’t wait. They hadn’t had lunch in a long while and she was looking forward to talking with him. 

She just got done getting ready and the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and said, “Who is it?”

She heard Blair laugh and say, “Very funny.”

Megan opened up the door and let Blair in. “So where are we going today?”

“Does Claim Jumper sound good? I’m in the mood for something different,” Blair said.

“Oh I love Claim Jumper. It’ll be fun. And let's ask for a booth, because I have some things I need to talk to you about and they’re very private,” Megan commented. 

“Sure, whatever you want. This is going to be fun. Dakota wanted to go with us, but I told her Jensen was over at Nancy’s and she changed her mind right away,” Blair said laughing. 

“Yeah, it just shows us who is most important to an almost four year old,” Megan remarked. 

They left Megan’s house and got into Blair’s SUV and drove off. 

“So how are things with you and Brian?” Blair started. 

“Great, couldn’t be better. Oh who am I kidding? Things could be better, but I hate to complain because he’s so low maintenance,” Megan confessed. 

“Okay, what’s he not doing?” Blair asked almost laughing. 

“He loves blow jobs and wants them all of the time. So of course I give them to him, but he doesn’t reciprocate,” Megan explained. 

“You’re kidding?” Blair asked shocked. 

“When you were still with women, did you hate doing that?” Megan asked. 

“No, I actually used to enjoy it, mostly because the women enjoyed it so much. I still can’t believe he’s not doing it for you,” Blair said. 

“He used to, but not since I had the babies,” Megan observed. 

“That could be the problem. He might think of childbirth when he gets in that area. You’re going to have to talk to him about it,” Blair suggested. 

“And say what?” Megan asked. 

“Ask him why he doesn’t like to do it anymore, because you love it,” Blair said. 

“Were you ever with anyone that didn’t like it done to them?” Megan inquired. 

“Nope, never a one. Women love to be eaten alive, it’s as simple as that. And men know this too,” Blair informed Megan. 

“We still have sex on a regular basis, but he just won’t eat me. What if I tried some whipped cream or something?” Megan wondered aloud. 

“That would give him the hint he needs, but he might be having trouble doing it, and that would force him to do something he doesn’t want to do right that moment. How often do you have sex?” Blair asked. 

“At least twice a week, sometimes three or more. So I’m not complaining about sex. Yes, I am, I’m a whiner,” Megan whined. 

“You’re going to have to remind him of how much he loves those blow jobs and how much you would like to be reciprocated. See if that starts some type of conversation about it. And if that doesn’t work, then maybe you need to see a professional,” Blair suggested. 

“So I would bring him up to see you?” Megan teased. 

“No, I mean a real professional. Someone that knows what Brian might be thinking or feeling. I sure as hell don’t. If you were mine, you’d be taken care of,” Blair joked. 

“Do you know how nice it is having someone to talk sex with?” Megan asked. 

“I know, I love discussing Jim and me with you. But he would die if he knew I told you things,” Blair admitted. 

Both of them were quiet for a few minutes as the drive continued until Megan said, “So what is your favorite thing to do to Jim?”

“Megan, maybe we shouldn’t talk about things like that,” Blair guessed. 

“I just poured my heart out to you and you aren’t going to say anything back? Oh man, you are so mean,” Megan said. 

“Okay, okay… I love to do ‘69’ with him. It drives him nuts. I’m telling you, when I have his cock in my mouth, and mine is in his, it drives him insane with need. He comes faster than he usually does whenever we do it. I love to see him lose control like that,” Blair explained. 

And what is the favorite thing he likes to do to you?” Megan asked. 

“He likes to rim me,” Blair said very quietly. 

“Oh my god, that’s so cool. Do you really enjoy it?” Megan was sitting up straighter paying attention now. 

“Of course I enjoy it, it’s something you can’t even imagine happening. He also loves to see me lose it quickly and that’s what does it to me,” Blair said blushing. 

“Could you talk to Brian about this?” Megan pleaded. 

“About Jim and me?” Blair kidded. 

“No… About me and Brian. I want someone else to talk to him that has been there,” Megan said. 

“No, I’m not going to talk to him. You talk to him. Just tell him what you want and ask him if he’s having troubles with anything,” Blair ordered. 

“Okay, but if it doesn’t work, you get to talk to him,” Megan warned. 

“What do you suppose other friends talk about on their days off?” Blair wondered. 

Megan started laughing and said, “I think they all talk about this stuff, we just don’t know about it.”

Megan smiled and asked, “You think that Jim talks about this to someone?”

“No… Just no…” Blair said. 

“You don’t think he would ever talk to anyone about anything?” Megan asked. 

“Nope… He’s very private and doesn’t share with anyone,” Blair replied. 

“You might be right,” Megan agreed. 

“I know I’m right. He’s a closed mouthed son-of-a-bitch,” Blair said laughing. 

“His mouth isn’t always closed, or you would be an unhappy camper,” Megan kidded. 

“You got that right,” Blair teased back. 

At that moment, they entered into the city limits and Megan said, “What do you have planned for lunch?”

“They have a stuffed sweet potato that is to die for,” Blair said. 

“Oh yum, I might try that too,” Megan remarked. 

Blair pulled into the parking lot of Claim Jumper and they got out and he locked the doors. Once inside, it was gloriously cool, and they were thrilled to be in air conditioning again. Just going from the car to the restaurant was hell. 

The waitress seated them right away and they got a booth. 

“So do you think Brian will talk to me about it?” Megan switched gears again. 

“Probably not. Men aren’t big on talking. Well, most men anyhow,” Blair explained. 

The waitress came over and asked them what they wanted to drink and to see if they were ready to order. Both of them had tea and a stuffed sweet potato. As soon as the waitress left, Megan looked around to make sure no one was close by and asked, “Do you think Jim would talk to him?”

“Jim? You’re talking about Jim Ellison?” Blair burst out laughing. 

“You don’t think he would do that for me?” Megan asked sadly. 

“Megan, I think he would do a lot of things for you, but he’s not going to ask Brian why he doesn’t like to eat you,” Blair said. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just forget it,” Megan said giving up. 

“So talk to him,” Blair countered. 

“I’m afraid of what he’ll say. This way if you or Jim talk to him, I don’t have to hear the answer. You could just tell me he’s freaking out about it or something. I don’t want to hear that he doesn’t like to do it anymore,” Megan said. 

Blair finally gave in and said, “All right, send him over tonight and we’ll talk to him.”

“Blair, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. Thank you,” Megan leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Well, wait until Jim hears what the subject matter is going to be and we’ll see what he says,” Blair teased. 

“You could always send Jim and Dakota over to our house while you talk to Brian,” Megan suggested. 

“I’ll tell him what’s going on and then we’ll see,” Blair remarked. 

The waitress brought the stuffed sweet potatoes and they both started eating. 

Blair finally said, “So what did you mean about Brian being low maintenance?”

Megan laughed and almost choked on her food. “I meant that he’s easy to take care of sexually and he’s pleased every time. I don’t have to work very hard to make him happy.”

“That’s good,” Blair said in between bites of his delicious meal. 

“Would you like to go and see a movie after we’re done here?” Megan asked. 

Blair laughed and said, “Why do I get the feeling you don’t want to go home?”

“I’m afraid of what Brian will say, I can’t help it,” Megan declared. 

“Stop worrying so much. I need to get home after lunch because I’m starting a pot roast for dinner. So I have to get back,” Blair said. 

“Okay, maybe a movie on a different day,” Megan suggested. 

“Next week, for sure,” Blair agreed. 

They both ate their meal and talked about work and home. The lunch was excellent and the company was swell. Both of the friends were very happy. 

>>>>

Once Blair got home he started dinner and wondered how he was going to bring the talk up to Jim. Jim wasn’t going to like it, he already knew that much. 

>>>>

William called and asked if he could have Dakota for the next three days, he had missed her. Blair saw this as a sign. He got Dakota’s bag ready to go and picked her up and dropped her off at William’s house. As always, Dakota was thrilled to see her Grampa. 

Once Blair got back to the house, he got dinner finished and waited for Jim to get home. The plan was Brian was going to come over after dinner. Blair sighed as he set the table for the two of them. 

Jim walked in while he was doing it and said, “Hi honey, I’m home.”

Blair met him at the door and kissed him. Jim noticed the two plates on the table and said, “We’re alone?”

“Yeah, your dad called and asked for Dakota, so I took her over there. Dinner in peace and quiet tonight. Which works out fine because I have to ask you something,” Blair babbled. 

Jim looked alarmed and said, “What?”

“Don’t look so worried, I just have to ask a favor,” Blair said calmly. 

But Jim could hear his heartbeat quickening and knew that something was up. “Why am I so worried about it then?”

“Megan asked if we could have a talk with Brian tonight and I told her we would,” Blair blushed as he told Jim. 

“Oh no way… We are not having a sex talk with Brian. That’s for them to discuss, not us,” Jim warned Blair. 

“It’s something that he won’t discuss with her and she’s upset about it,” Blair said quickly. 

“And you think he’ll listen to us? Fuck this shit, I’m not getting into anyone’s sex life,” Jim said adamantly. 

“What about when it was Kate and she asked us about blow jobs? What if you would have turned her away as quickly as you want to turn Brian away?” Blair asked innocently. 

“I hate this shit. What does she want us to talk to him about?” Jim asked knowing he was probably going to be talked into this one way or another. 

Brian hasn’t gone down on her since she had the babies. He won’t talk about it,” Blair said. 

"Oh fuck…”

“So can we talk to him?” Blair asked sweetly. 

“Blair, what the fuck do we know about it? Not a damn thing. I think we should get Kate up here to talk to him about it,” Jim suggested. 

“We don’t need Kate, we can handle this, babe. Just wait and see. He’ll be embarrassed for a few minutes and then he’ll be fine,” Blair assured Jim. 

“You can do all of the talking,” Jim said stubbornly. 

“Oh thanks for all of your help. He’s our friend, I thought you would want to help him,” Blair stated. 

“Why in the hell would I want to discuss oral sex with Brian Rafe? I could care less if he does it or doesn’t do it. All I care about is if we do it. And it’s no one’s business. Oh fuck… Please tell me you didn’t discuss us at lunch today with Megan,” Jim said hopefully. 

We always talk about us, babe,” Blair said smiling. 

“Does everyone have to know everything we do or say?” Jim asked angrily. 

“You’re pissing me off, Jim. You better stop while you’re ahead.”

“Well, you piss me off when you talk about our sex life to our friends. I don’t talk about us to anyone,” Jim confessed. 

“I know that. You’re a closed mouth, son-of-a-bitch,” Blair teased. 

“Blair, I don’t want to talk to Brian about this,” Jim pleaded. 

“Fine, I’ll do the talking then,” Blair whined. 

“Good, so I’ll just go into the office when he comes,” Jim started to get up, hearing Brian walk up to the house. “We haven’t even had dinner yet and he’s here. What’s up with that? I’m hungry.”

Jim pulled the door open and Brian smiled and said, “Hey Jim, Megan said you guys wanted to talk to me. What’s up?”

Blair pulled Brian into the house and said, “Did you have dinner?”

“No, she said to come up here and talk to you guys because it was important. I thought it had something to do with work,” Brian explained. 

“I wish…” Jim whispered to no one but himself. 

“Sit down, we need to talk about something important in you and Megan’s life,” Blair led Brian over to the sofa and pushed him down on one of the cushions. 

“So what’s up?” Brian said happily. 

Jim sat across from him and blushed. Brian saw that and panicked. “Oh shit, this has something to do with sex, doesn’t it?”

“Now why would you think that, Brian?” Blair asked easily. 

“Because Jim just blushed and I’ve never seen him do that unless he’s embarrassed. What has she done now?” Brian wanted to know. 

“Do you like when she gives you oral sex?” Blair asked. 

Brian looked like a fish out of water, with his mouth opening and closing, over and over again. “Of course, I like it, why?”

“And how does she feel about it when you give her oral sex back?” Blair just got to the point. 

“Has she been complaining to you, Blair? Is that the problem?” Brian asked, instead of answering the question that Blair asked. 

“Why don’t you answer the question and we’ll go from there,” Blair responded. 

“We haven’t had oral sex in a while,” Brian admitted. 

“How long of a while, Brian?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t kept track,” Brian said as calmly as he could. 

“Has it been a week, a month, a year or more?” Blair just kept the questions coming. 

Jim noticed that Brian was beginning to sweat and he felt bad for the man. Blair was a demon when he was on a mission, and he was definitely on a mission tonight. 

“A year or more, I guess,” Brian said quickly. 

“So she hasn’t given you a blow job in over a year?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, she gives them to me whenever I want them,” Brian answered. 

“Oh I see, it’s just her that doesn’t get any oral sex. Is there a reason, Brian? Do you not like to do it anymore?” Blair wasn’t leaving this alone. 

“Some things are really personal, Blair, and this is one of them,” Brian replied. 

“That makes sense to me,” Jim said. 

“Does it have to do with her giving birth to your children? Since you saw Jensen come out of the vagina, I’m thinking maybe you don’t like the idea anymore,” Blair gave him somewhere to start. 

“Maybe I don’t like the idea; did that ever occur to you? And how many women have you done it to that had babies?” Brian was getting angry. 

“There is no need to get angry at me, Brian, this happens a lot. Sometimes the man has to remember how much he liked doing it at first and then improvise,” Blair suggested. 

“Like what?” Brian asked. 

“Like keeping canned whip cream in the fridge at all times and using that to make it easier to get back into the swing of things, more or less. I use whip cream with Jim all the time,” Blair admitted. 

“Blair, I don’t think he needed to know that,” Jim said. 

“No, this is helping. I might try it if I had whipped cream and see if I could get over the idea of babies coming out the same place,” Brian explained. 

Jim got up and went into the kitchen. He got two cans of Redi Whip out of the fridge and handed them to Brian. "Go home and try these out and if that doesn’t work, we’re here if you need us.”

“Thanks, guys. We’ll see you later,” Brian left carrying the two cans of Redi Whip and smiling big time. 

As soon as Jim shut the door, he said, “You ‘so’ owe me for this.”

“I know and I intend to pay you after dinner. Now come on, let’s eat,” Blair said leading Jim into the dining room. 

>>>>

Brian walked into his house and found it all quiet. He was carrying the two cans and smiling when Megan saw him. “Where are the kids?”

“They are over at Nick and Joel’s house. I was hoping we might need some time alone,” Megan hoped. 

Brian proceeded to drag Megan into the bedroom and stripped her in nothing flat, and threw her on the bed. He then got naked and was hard as a rock. He got the first can of Redi Whip out and sprayed it on her nipples, belly button and into her vagina. He happily started licking it all off until he got to her vagina and began to suck and lick like crazy. Megan was making all of the right noises and he was getting harder by the minute. He used almost a full can on her and she had come twice that way. Then he asked, “Can I make love to you now?”

“You don’t have to ask, just fuck me, baby,” Megan begged. 

So Brian did just that. And it didn’t take him too long to shoot his seed into her because he was ready from the first lick of Redi Whip. 

They lay on the bed together and Brian asked, “Was that good for you?”

“Brian, if it was any better, my head would have exploded. I’m in heaven,” Megan answered. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to do it again. I was having a crisis about it,” Brian tried to explain. 

“No problem, it was wonderful. I couldn’t be happier,” Megan kissed him again and they were off once more. 

>>>>

Jim cleaned up the kitchen and met Blair upstairs for bed. Jim was exhausted, but he knew that Blair needed sex. And there were worse things in life that was for sure. Jim started stripping as he walked into the bedroom and saw Blair naked on the bed. That was the last thing he thought about as he climbed onto the bed and began to make love to the most important person in his life. 

They were lying in each other’s arms about an hour later when the phone rang. Jim picked it up and said, “Ellison.”

“Hi Jim, it’s me,” Megan said. 

“Hi Megan, how are things?” Jim asked. 

“I just wanted you both to know that I’m forever in your debt. You name it, it’s yours,” Megan said before she hung up the phone. 

“What did Megan want?” Blair asked. 

“She wanted to thank us and told us she owed us big time,” Jim explained. 

“We’ll remember that the next time we need a sitter,” Blair said as he snuggled up next to Jim and started to fall asleep. 

“You done good, Blair,” Jim said. 

“I’m always good, babe,” Blair answered and feel right to sleep. 

Jim realized that Blair was correct. He was always good. 

 

end part 80


	81. Someone New

Blair knew that he needed to hire another ranch hand, and he thought he had found the perfect one, but he wasn’t sure of the reasons. First of all, his name was Mason Carter, and Blair found himself liking him for his name alone. It would remind him of his grand-parents which was a good thing. And secondly, he had excellent references from a ranch in Colorado. The only reason he left that place was because he wanted to move home to be closer to his folks. Blair really liked him. He had a good sense of humor and seemed like he could get along with everyone, so there wasn’t anything holding him back. But he hoped he hadn’t jumped the gun because of Mason’s name and his need to be close to his family. Blair had told him that he could move into one of the condo’s on the ranch if he wanted to, and he said he would take him up on it. So that just left introducing him to everyone on the ranch. 

Blair decided to drive out to the range because almost everyone was working, if he remembered right, and it would be a perfect day to tell everyone about the new man. Blair hoped Jim didn’t get jealous because this guy was really nice looking and nice to top that off. All the things that Jim would hate about him. But this was Blair’s job, and he was doing it, damn it. 

He drove up and found everyone having lunch and walked up to the group and said, “Hi…”

“Blair, what are you doing here today? I thought you were busy with the new hire,” Megan asked. 

Jim stared at Megan and then at Blair. “What new hire?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I told you about a week ago that I was looking to hire a new ranch hand and I found one, so I hired him. He’s moving in to one of the condo’s as we speak. He’s going to start tomorrow. His name is Mason Carter,” Blair said. 

“You’re kidding?” Joel asked smiling. “Like your grandparents?”

“Yup, just like them, so that helped get him the job,” Blair admitted. 

“You hired a guy for his name?” Jim asked incredulously. 

“No, but his name being Carter didn’t hurt things any. He’s a really nice guy and I want you all to make him feel comfortable here,” Blair instructed. 

Nick smiled and said, “I’m looking forward to meeting him and getting an extra day off now and then. You said as soon as you hired someone new some of us could go off six days a week. Right?”

“Right… He’s going to be working on all of your day’s off, so it’ll work out just perfectly. You’re all going to really like him,” Blair assured them. 

“Anyone that works here and gives us a day off now and then will be my best pal,” Jalen said teasingly. 

For some reason Jim wasn’t that thrilled with the news of a new hand. He had hoped that Blair would ask his opinion on it, but he guessed his opinion wasn’t really needed for anything. Jim moved away from Blair and sat down by Kate to eat his lunch. 

Kate watched Jim sit down next to her and she whispered, “It’s going to be all right, Jim. It’s just a new ranch hand. Everything will be fine.”

“I hope so,” Jim whispered back. 

Blair went over and sat next to Jim and said, “Are you dissing me?”

“No, why?” Jim asked. 

“You moved away from me and I didn’t like that feeling. He’s a really nice guy, Jim. Give him a chance, understood?” Blair said determinedly. 

“Got it. Now do you mind if I eat?” Jim started to eat his lunch. 

“You are pissed off. What the fuck did I do wrong now?” Blair asked under his breath. 

“You didn’t even tell me about him, I had to find out like I have no say in anything. Or maybe I don’t have a say in anything. Is that right?” Jim wondered. 

“Jim, you’ll tell me if he’s no good at his job and then we can decide what to do with him, but I took it upon myself to figure out if he would make a good ranch hand. I think I’m capable of doing that,” Blair almost shouted. 

Everyone moved further away from them because they knew that Jim was super pissed off and he was about to blow. 

Jim saw them all move and calmed down somewhat, so he wouldn’t be scaring anyone. “I’ll see how he works out, Chief, but if I don’t like him, I’ll tell you about it.”

“That’s fair. But give him a chance, Jim. He’s a good guy,” Blair assured Jim. 

“Yeah, that’s what you said,” Jim said doubtfully. 

“I bet you fifty bucks that he’s a good ranch hand,” Blair said. 

“You’re on,” Jim said with a smile. He didn’t want to piss Blair off, so he decided to give this guy a chance first before he got rid of him. 

Blair walked over to Jalen and said, “Jalen, tomorrow, he starts, so you can have a day off. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds great. I’ll have a day off with Kate. We can take the twins to Nancy and have the entire day to do nothing, or something,” Jalen said, while wiggling his eyebrows. 

Megan said, “So what does he look like anyhow. Have we seen him on the ranch before?”

“No, I doubt that you’ve ever seen him. He’s a nice looking man of 35 and he’s a hard worker, or at least that’s what his last boss said,” Blair answered. 

Kate smiled and asked, “So is he cute?”

Blair smiled back and said, “Not to me, but you might think he is.”

Jalen said, “You better not think he is.”

“He’ll be at the stable at 7:00 a.m. tomorrow, waiting for someone to show him which horse is his and where to go. So Jim, you’ll be in charge of him, okay?” Blair asked nicely. 

“Sure, I’ll train him and let you know if he’s going to work out or not,” Jim said. 

“Jim, he’s going to do just fine, you wait and see.” Blair wasn’t asking, he was telling. 

“Whatever,” Jim replied. 

Blair whispered, “Jim, I don’t have time for this shit right now. You’re in charge, so it’s up to you that he does a good job.”

“I got it,” Jim barked and walked away. 

Megan said, “Too bad we’re not all going to be here tomorrow to help the new guy out. That would be the good thing to do, I think. Would you like me to work an extra day and help Jim train him?”

“Jim, what do you think?” Blair asked, hoping that asking him would make him feel like he was in charge. 

“Yeah, it would be great if you worked tomorrow to help me train him. Brian, you’ll be his helper all day, if that’s all right with you,” Jim said. 

“That’s fine with me, Jim. I’m looking forward to working with a new person. New blood is just what we need around here,” Brian said with a smile. 

The rest of the day was uneventful and before long it was time for all to go home. 

>>>>

When Jim arrived at the ranch house he was beat. That day had been a busy, hectic day and he couldn’t wait for a good long shower and dinner. He walked in and smiled at Blair. “Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“That’ll be fine,” Blair answered very quietly.

Jim knew Blair was pissed off from earlier and would have to kiss ass big time. Make-up sex was always the best sex anyhow. But Blair didn’t look like he was going to be giving him anything, let alone that night. 

Jim went up and took his shower, got dressed in his sweats and came down to help with dinner. But Blair already had everything set at the table. Jim kissed Dakota on the cheek as he leaned into her booster chair. “How is my little girl?”

“I’m fine, Daddy,” Dakota said as she waited patiently to be fed. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, Blair. I’ll do a good job training the new guy,” Jim commented. 

“His name is Mason and I hope you do a good job, because he came highly recommended. We needed another hand, so don’t fuck this up,” Blair growled. 

Jim knew at that moment that Blair wasn’t going to be giving him anything that night and he had better not complain about it either. Blair was in just that kind of mood. 

>>>>

The following morning, Jim woke up crabby, partly because he was horny and partly because he was exhausted. He was up half the night worrying about this new guy and why Blair had stuck up for him so adamantly. The day was going to be long and hard. You deserve it, you moron. 

Jim got down to the stable and there was a nice looking man standing there leaning against the wall, waiting for someone. “Mason?” Jim asked. 

“You must be Jim. Blair told me that you would be showing me my ride today and the ropes all day long,” Mason said wearing a huge smile. 

“Today we have to count our herd and see if we’re losing any anywhere. It’s very important,” Jim stated. 

“Oh yeah, I know, I used to do it all the time in Colorado. Thanks to Blair, I’m getting a chance here. Now I can be near my folks and see them every week instead of every six months or so,” Mason said. 

“This is one of our spare horses, if you like the looks of him, he’s very tame and a good strong horse,” Jim pointed out Morgan. 

“What’s his name?” Mason asked. 

“Morgan,” Jim replied. 

“Great name. I’ll take him,” Mason set to saddling up and getting ready for the day. 

“Did you bring Gatorade and water for the day? Because we have it at the sites, but I always carry some with me too,” Jim advised. 

“Yeah, Blair told me what to do, so I’m pretty much ready to be trained today. I’m set to go,” Mason said easily. 

Jim got on Panther and Mason got on Morgan and they started for the range. Jim went a little faster than he usually did, seeing if Mason could keep up, but he was disappointed to find out that Mason was an excellent rider. Once they got to the work site, they both got down from their horses. Jim introduced Mason to Joel, Nick, Brian, Megan and Henri. 

Brian walked over to Mason and said, “You’re going to be working with me all day long.”

“Oh that sounds good. Where are we starting?” Mason asked, chomping at the bit to get started. 

Brian showed him how to mend the fences that the cattle kept hitting their hooves on. They began working and Brian found out that Mason was a talker. He was hoping for a quiet guy, but no…

“So Jim and Blair are a couple?” Mason asked. 

“Yeah,” Brian answered shortly, not wanting to discuss personal stuff while working. 

“Jim reminds me of someone that would be in a band singing YMCA,” Mason said laughing. 

Jim could hear him from where he was standing, but he didn’t let on. Jim didn’t believe that he looked like one of the Village People. 

“What?” Brian asked. 

“Yeah, he just looks like a Village People kind of guy. He looks like the cowboy one and he just seems the type,” Mason explained. 

“Jim? Jim Ellison?” Brian asked shocked. 

“Yeah, he reminds me of a fag trying to act all macho. I guess he’d be singing Macho, Macho Man, right?” Mason smacked Brian on the back as he laughed. 

Brian didn’t laugh and looked over at Jim to see his reaction. Jim was ignoring them and Brian was hoping that Jim’s super hearing wasn’t working that day. 

“Keep your voice down and keep your opinions to yourself. I don’t happen to agree with you at all, so let’s drop it,” Brian said angrily. He really disliked this guy and he had just started. Brian was just happy that Jalen wasn’t there, because he would be starting a fist fight with the guy already. 

“So how well do you know Blair?” Mason asked as he quickly did his work. 

“I’ve known Blair for four years now, he’s the best boss around,” Brian said truthfully. 

Megan walked over and said, “Can I help?”

Brian looked relieved and answered, “Yeah, we can always use help with the mending.”

“So Mason, how do you like this ranch?” Megan asked as she began to work side by side with the two men. 

“I like it a lot so far. I’m a little taken back with Jim, but I’m sure he’ll get used to me and things will be better in a week or so,” Mason explained. 

“Why? What was Jim doing?” Megan asked and Brian was trying to cut her off at the pass with his hands flying all over the place, but she was ignoring him. 

“He was acting all macho. I was telling Brian that he should be in the Village People, he reminds me of the cowboy singing Macho, Macho, Man,” Mason started laughing. 

Megan just looked at him and said, “He’s no more macho then Brian. They’re both sort of he-men.”

Mason burst out laughing and said, “There is no one on this ranch that is as overly macho as Jim Ellison. It’s almost like he needs to prove his manliness to someone.”

Megan looked at him like he had grown a second head. “Are we talking about Jim Ellison? He’s a really nice guy and very easy going. Not macho, macho at all.”

“Okay, well I guess I’m getting the wrong vibes from him. But I could understand how he would feel this way being with Blair. Blair is so sure of himself and one of the strongest gay men I’ve ever met,” Mason remarked. 

This time Brian said, “Why don’t we get back to work and stop worrying about who is more macho.”

Nick walked over and said, “Hey, I can’t help overhearing what you’re talking about and I’m just about ready to pop you one. So shut up about being macho and do your fucking job.”

Megan couldn’t help it, she started to laugh. “Now he is macho.”

“I would guess so,” Mason said seriously. 

Joel walked over and said, “Get back to work, Nick. This is none of our business. If Jim wants to take it up with him, he can. He’s a big boy.”

Mason grinned and said, “Yeah, what Joel said.”

“Shut up, Mason,” Joel said as he started to walk away. 

“Geeze, you all are sure touchy about Jim Ellison, that’s all I’ve got to say about it,” Mason commented. 

“He’s our friend and we don’t like him being talked about,” Megan assured Mason. 

“Got it,” Mason said as he got back to work. 

>>>>

Joel walked over to where Jim was and said, “I know you heard the Village People remark, so why aren’t you saying anything?”

“I don’t care if he thinks I’m macho or a wuss. It doesn’t matter, as long as he does his job and the work gets done, that’s what counts,” Jim explained. 

Nick stood next to Jim and said, “If you need help taking him out, let me know, I would love to help.”

Jim burst out laughing making Brian, Megan and Mason all look over at him. 

“Nick, I don’t need to take anyone on, it’ll be fine,” Jim said. 

They all went back to work and no one really talked for a long while. 

>>>>

At lunch time, they all got together and got something to eat. Mason asked Megan, “Does Blair come out for lunch very often?”

“No, not usually, unless he has something to discuss with Jim. He stays up at the house most of the time,” Megan clarified. 

“Oh that’s too bad, he’s such a nice guy I was hoping to spend more time with him,” Mason stated. 

Megan said, “You do realize that Jim and Blair are a couple, right?”

“Oh sure, but he’s not dead, am I right?” Mason laughed. 

Megan wasn’t going to let this go now. “You actually believe he would be interested in anyone else when he has Jim Ellison?”

“Sure, why not. He doesn’t strike me as the type that stays loyal to one person anyhow,” Mason guessed. 

“You couldn’t be more wrong. He’s very loyal and where are you getting these thoughts from anyhow?” Megan asked. 

“He was coming on to me when he hired me. I’m not blind or stupid, I can tell. So I think you all don’t know him as much as you think you do,” Mason kept flapping his mouth and nonsense kept coming out. 

Jim looked over at Nick and said, “I’m going to leave right now before I punch him out. So just see to it that the fences get done, all right?” 

Nick grabbed Jim’s arm and said, “Stay and stick up for what is yours.”

“What if Blair did flirt with him when he hired him, I don’t know. I wasn’t there. I don’t have time to deal with this today,” Jim got on Panther and rode off. 

Mason saw Jim leave and said, “He didn’t hear what I said, did he?”

Brian said, “Duh.”

“Well, it had to come out eventually,” Mason said as he started back on the fences. 

Nick called Blair and heard, “Sandburg.”

“Blair, we’ve got a little problem here and Jim’s afraid he’s going to piss you off, so he just left,” Nick started. 

“What are you talking about?” Blair asked, totally confused. 

Nick explained what Mason said and Jim overheard and Blair was pissed. 

“He just left? So he believed the fucking jerk?” Blair asked not really believing it himself. 

“You might want to call him and tell him to set someone straight, so to speak,” Nick advised. 

“I’ll do that. Thanks, Nick.”

>>>>

Jim was working about two miles away from everyone else when his phone rang. He answered, “Ellison.”

“You’re a fucking dick, do you know that?”

“Yes, I do know that, why do you ask?” Jim teased. 

“Stop kidding around, I’m serious,” Blair ranted. 

“What’s up, Chief?”

“Go back to where everyone else is and bring Mason back to the stable. I’ll meet you there.” Blair was so pissed off, he could hardly breathe. 

“Who called and told you?” Jim asked. 

“What does it matter? You believed that fucker, didn’t you?” Blair inquired. 

“You told me to give him a shot. You told me to be nice to him. You told me not to be obnoxious, so I’m doing everything you told me to do,” Jim explained. 

“I was not coming on to him when I hired him. I was excited because he was so qualified, and we needed someone qualified and I might have been over-eager. What do you think?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“I think I should go back and tell him that he doesn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell with you and to get back to work. He’s a good worker. I’d hate to lose him just because I’m insecure,” Jim said. 

“You are such a grown up sometimes, Jim. Thank you for giving him a chance and if he drives you nuts, then fire his ass,” Blair ordered. 

“You got it, boss man. See you tonight?” Jim asked. 

“You better believe it and I’m going to show you who's the boss,” Blair kidded. 

“Talk to you tonight,” Jim said as he closed his cell phone. He got on Panther and headed back over to the site where everyone was. 

When he got there, he put Panther under a big tree for shade and walked over to Mason and said, “I just wanted you to know that you don’t have a snow balls chance in hell with Blair. He’s mine and mine alone. So just keep working like you have been and you’ll still have a job, but if you keep irritating me, I’m going to fire your ass.”

“Geeze, you don’t have to get all cave man on me, Ellison.”

“The only one that calls me that is Blair. So call me Jim,” Jim warned. 

“Fine,” Mason went back to work and didn’t talk to anyone about anything after that. 

When they were done for the day, Jim and Mason rode back to the stables and Jim decided to talk to him. 

“So, do you like working here?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, it seems like a good place and I won’t bother Blair, don’t worry. I misunderstood,” Mason said quickly. 

“That’s all I expect,” Jim said. 

When they got to the stable, Mason said, “Tomorrow at 6:00?”

“See you then,” Jim said as he got down and started to get Panther fed, watered and rubbed down for the night. Mason did the same thing with Morgan and Jim realized that this guy was good, and he might work out. He knew the boundaries now, and as long as he didn’t cross them, there would be no problems. 

Jim could hardly wait to get home to have Blair show him who was boss. This was going to be a good night. 

 

end part 81


	82. What Did He Say?

“I heard milk does a body good, but damn girl, how much milk have you been drinking?” The 17 year old boy said to Melanie at the register while at the Target store. “How would you like to go to a movie tonight?”

Nick came up and glared at him and said, “She’s 13 years old, get the fuck away from her.”

The young man backed up instantly and almost ran out of Target. 

Melanie was mortified. “Nick, you could have just told him no. You didn’t have to make it sound like I was a baby or something,” she said. 

Nick glared right back at her. We’ll talk about this on the way home, young lady,” Nick grumbled. 

Mel stormed out to the truck, one very angry person. She couldn’t believe how Nick had embarrassed her so easily. He treated her like a baby most of the time, and she was tired of it. 

When they got into the truck, Nick was still fuming and didn’t say a word to Mel for about twenty minutes. Then he finally calmed down enough and he said, “Mel, you dress like you’re much older than 13. You’re going to have to change that and quick.”

“How do you want me to dress? I dress like all of the 13 year olds at my school, so what’s wrong with being like them?” Mel asked angrily. 

“You are only 13 years old, you’re not 16. You won’t date until you’re 16, as we’ve discussed,” Nick affirmed. 

“Everyone else is able to date, Nick. You and Joel are being unreasonable,” Mel cried. 

“We’ll talk to Joel about it when we get home, but you dress like you’re older and that gives boys ideas. We can’t give those ideas, Mel. It won’t work. You’re going to go shopping with Megan or Kate and get some new clothing,” Nick barked. 

“I like my clothing, and I’m not changing just because you don’t want to see me grow up,” Mel stated stubbornly. “And I like boys.”

“We know you do, that’s part of the problem. Boys are creeps and we don’t want them hurting our little girl,” Nick tried to explain. 

They drove up to the front of their house and Mel got out of the truck so fast that she didn’t even wait for Nick to put it into park. She stormed into the house and slammed the door. 

Nick walked up to the house and Joel opened the door and said, “Now I know that two happy people left this morning. What happened to those two people? I want them back.”

Nick explained to Joel what had happened, what the boy had said to Mel and what Nick had said to Mel. Joel just frowned and pulled Nick into the house and gave him a quick hug. 

“Was I wrong?” Nick inquired. 

“Well, I think that if a thirteen year old boy would like to see a movie with Mel, we should discuss it. She is old enough to make some smart decisions and I don’t want her to start thinking she has to sneak around in order to have any fun. Nick, we have to let her grow up. But we’re keeping the rule to boys her age. Anyone that is older would want more from Mel than she is willing to deal with. Do we agree on this?” Joel asked in a way that led Nick to believe he actually had a say in it. 

“Yeah, I would agree to that, as long as we met him and we took them and picked them up ourselves. Does that sound fair?” Nick wondered aloud. 

“That sounds good, now call Mel out here so we can discuss this,” Joel advised. 

Nick went to Melanie’s room and knocked. 

She opened the door and said, “What?”

“Joel and I wish to talk to you in the living room,” Nick said, almost pleading with his eyes. 

“Fine…” Mel walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa with a huff.

Joel knew that she was going to be stubborn, but it was something they had to discuss. 

“Mel, Nick and I have decided that if you want to see a movie or have lunch with someone from your classes we can take you and pick you up. It’s all right if you go out with someone that is 13 also. But someone older just wants too much from a girl your age,” Joel explained. 

Mel smiled and said, “I can live with that.”

“But you have to tell us what’s going on in your life, because we know how guys are, Mel. And we’ll be worrying all the time,” Nick admitted. 

“I know you worry about me, Nick, but you were treating me like a baby when we were at Target. I’m over 13 now, I know about the birds and the bees. I know what boys want from girls, I’m not stupid,” Mel replied. 

“I’m sorry I over-reacted, but I couldn’t help it. That boy was at least 17 years old and he was talking to you like you were trash. And Mel, you’re not trash. You’re anything but trash. So you have to understand that we will be protective from time to time, we can’t help it,” Nick declared. 

“There is this boy from my class that asked me to go out to a movie with his family this weekend. I didn’t ask you because I didn’t think you would say yes, so I told him no. Can I call him and tell him it’s okay to see a movie with him?” Mel asked hopefully. 

“You can call him and tell him we need to meet him first and then if they want to take you to the movie, we can pick you up. How does that sound?” Joel queried. 

“Yes, yes, yes…” Mel hugged both men and ran to the kitchen to make her phone call. 

Joel looked over at Nick and smiled at the nervous man. “It’ll be all right, Nick. She’s a good girl. She knows what to watch out for and that she can come to us for anything.”

“I just hate to see her grow up so fucking fast, you know? Just yesterday it seems like she was 12 and wasn’t interested in boys. But she’s right, she’s going to be 14 soon and we need to let her grow a little bit. I still hate it,” Nick confessed. 

“I do too. We have to have faith in her and hope that she makes the right decisions. We’ll keep a close eye on her and the boys she goes out with, things will work out just fine, you wait and see,” Joel predicted. 

Mel walked in and said, “He’s going to come over with his parents in about an hour, is that all right?”

“That’s fine,” Joel answered. 

“Is he a nice boy?” Nick asked hopefully. 

“He’s very nice and he’s got sisters, so I think he’ll be more likely to treat me with respect,” Mel believed. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now go and get ready for your company,” Joel ordered wearing a smile. 

Mel jumped up and ran for her room to get ready. 

Nick called out, “Mel, what is his name?”

She turned back to the men and said, “Brandon.”

“Nice name,” Nick said nicely. 

“He’s really a nice boy, guys. Don’t look so worried. He’s really nice,” Mel walked back into her room and shut the door. 

Joel looked at Nick and said, “Now tell me what that son-of-a-bitch said to Mel at Target.”

Nick smiled because he knew that Joel was as worried as he was, but both of them knew they needed to give Mel some room to grow. She was a good girl and would make decent choices, they were both sure of that. 

“Promise me that this is going to get easier,” Nick pleaded. 

“Oh babe, this is just the beginning. We have a long way to go with Mel and the boys. We’ll need to teach them how to treat girls with respect because we don’t ever want them to be like that boy that spoke to Mel today,” Joel said. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and ready to meet Brandon and his family. And then once she goes to the movies with him, we can have our first nervous breakdown,” Nick teased. 

“Deal,” Joel said as he kissed his man and pulled him up to go and get cleaned up. Things were going to be just fine. The men walked hand in hand to their room and shut the door to change clothes. 

“I love you,” Nick acknowledged. 

“And I love you,” Joel answered quickly as they began to dress. 

“Do you think we’ll be this nervous about the boys too?” Nick asked. 

“I would hope not, but I can’t promise anything,” Joel said. 

“We’ll tackle them as they happen, right?” Nick inquired. 

“That’s right. Now let’s go and be with our children,” Joel said as he led his lover out of the room. 

They saw a smiling 13 year old daughter sitting on the sofa waiting to meet Brandon’s parents and they couldn’t help but smile too. She had them wrapped around her finger after all. 

Nick and Joel didn’t care what came up, it would work out because they all loved one another. 

Life was good. 

end part 82


	83. What's Wrong With This Picture?

“I ask you, what’s wrong with this picture?” Blair asked Megan. 

“What’s wrong with what picture?” Megan asked sweetly, knowing full well what was coming. 

“Did you see how happy Jim was to get down to the stable today and start working with Mason?” Blair asked. 

“And he should have been unhappy?” Megan wondered aloud. 

“No, I don’t want him to be unhappy, but he whistles all the time and smiles all the time while he’s getting ready for work. He used to only do that for me,” Blair admitted. 

“Blair, he’s not fooling around on you,” Megan assured him. 

“I don’t think he’s fooling around, I just don’t like it that he’s becoming such good friends with him. That’s all,” Blair growled. 

“You told him to give the guy a chance and Jim did. He didn’t like him at first because he had a thing for you, but now he’s past that and you should be thrilled that things are going as well as they are on the ranch,” Megan nagged. 

“What would you say if Brian started hanging out with a new co-worker all the time and whistled and smiled non-stop?” Blair asked. 

“I would ask him to fuck me senseless and he would forget about her,” Megan kidded. 

“It isn’t that Jim doesn’t give me attention, because he does, but I don’t like it that Mason gets some too,” Blair stated. 

“Blair, you have to stop this. It’s making you insane. Hell, it’s making me insane. I thought we were going to breakfast today?” Megan questioned. 

“We are, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t discuss the guys in our lives,” Blair explained. 

“I say we talk about something else and where are we going to breakfast?” Megan hoped to sidetrack him quickly. 

“I thought we could go into town and try the new Good Egg restaurant. What do you think about that?” Blair asked. 

“I think it sounds great. Everyone has said it’s got really good food,” Megan remarked. 

“Who gives a rat’s ass? My man is paying attention to another man. How can I think about food when this is going on?” Blair sounded downright annoyed. 

“Blair, you’re letting it get away from you again. Now settle down. Let’s drive into town, go to the Good Egg and have a nice breakfast and we’ll discuss whatever you want,” Megan suggested. 

“Sounds good to me. I am a little hungry,” Blair admitted. 

>>>>

When they were seated at the table, at the Good Egg, they were impressed with the fantastic menu. There were quite a few things to pick from and both Blair and Megan took their time before they ordered. Once they gave their order they sat back and drank their coffee. 

Megan said, “So, first you want Jim to be nice to Mason and now you don’t?”

“I want him to be nice, but does he have to be so happy about working with him every day? I swear the man whistles while he’s in the shower getting ready every morning. It pisses me off,” Blair complained. 

“Blair, you are one fucked up individual. Make up your mind. Either you want him to be friendly with Mason or you don’t. And then tell him how you feel about it,” Megan said very sternly. 

“Do you think he’s cute?” Blair asked. 

“Mason? I guess so. He’s all right, he’s no Brian Rafe, that’s for sure,” Megan smiled as she teased. 

“Do you think Jim would be interested in him?” Blair inquired. 

“As a friend? Sure. As a lover, never,” Megan sounded irritated. 

“So you don’t see Jim ever looking elsewhere for sex?” Blair almost whispered. 

“No and neither do you, you moron. Stop with this silliness right now. Grow up, Blair. He’s doing what you asked him to do. He’s treating him well and being a friend to him. Nothing more and nothing less,” Megan stated. 

“I can’t help but worry, the guy is really nice looking,” Blair admitted. 

“Blair, has Jim stopped asking for sex?” Megan wondered aloud. 

“No, quite the opposite, he’s horny all the time. Don’t you find that odd?” Blair asked. 

Megan sighed and felt like slapping Blair. “No, I don’t find it odd. He adores you. He’s not interested in Mason except for work, believe me.”

“Oh how do you know?” Blair retorted. 

“He’s wild about you and he’d be angry if he heard the two of us talking about him and Mason at all. You can’t tell me he wouldn’t be upset to hear you don’t trust him,” Megan declared. 

“It’s not a matter of trust, it’s a matter of maybe Jim wanting something else for a change. What do you think?” Blair questioned. 

“I think you’re an idiot. That’s what I think. And if I was Jim, I’d leave your ass,” Megan said snarling. 

“There’s no reason for you to get so upset, Megan. I’m just asking questions,” Blair responded. 

“You’re asking stupid questions and they are an insult to Jim,” Megan defended Jim again. 

“Well, you work with them three times a week. Do they talk a lot?” Blair asked. 

“No more then he talks to me. Jim’s not a big talker at work. Ask Jalen. That’s his son and he still doesn’t talk to him much,” Megan said. 

“Then why is he so happy when he works with him? He comes home in a great mood and is all smiles. He has more energy to play with Dakota then he ever has and he’s more attentive to me too,” Blair disclosed. 

“So you’re basically bitching because he’s spending more time with Dakota and you? Is that what you’re bitching about? I have to tell you that you sound like an idiot today,” Megan was pissed. 

“Okay, you make it sound much simpler then it is, but it’s not. He’s not the same. There is something different about him,” Blair worried. 

“Have you ever considered that maybe he’s happier then he’s been in a long while? He’s got an experienced ranch hand to help out. He doesn’t have to work as hard as he used to and he has more time to spend with you and Dakota. Maybe he’s just happy. Did you ever think about that?” Megan questioned. 

“No, and I guess that makes a certain amount of sense. I know he loves me. He still shows an interest in me, so there isn’t a lot to worry about I guess,” Blair admitted. 

“You guess? God, you took a stupid pill today. You’ve got one of the best guys in the world in your bed and you’re bitching. Grow up, Blair,” Megan warned. 

Blair started to eat his breakfast and didn’t say anything for the longest time. “You’re not going to mention this to Jim, are you?”

“Do I look stupid? It would upset him and I don’t like him upset when I have to work the next day with him. Everything will be fine. Stop worrying,” Megan promised. 

“I’m not going to say anything to him either,” Blair decided. 

“Good thinking, Blair. For once you’re using your head,” Megan teased. 

“I was being unreasonable,” Blair said softly. 

“Okay, now you’re bugging me. You still don’t feel good about this, do you? I can tell that you’re bothered by Mason. Why? You hired him. You swore he was a good hand to have on the ranch and you made Jim give him a try and not give him a hard time. Jim followed all of the rules and he still gets shit on,” Megan was getting pissed off. 

“Well, if it was Brian, you would be worried too. Don’t sit there and tell me you wouldn’t be worried, because you would. I can’t help being a little bit jealous of the time Jim spends with Mason. He spends more time with him then he does with me,” Blair whined. 

“So work on the range more. He loves when you work with him. He loves you, he’s an idiot for doing that but he can’t help it,” Megan stopped eating because she had lost her appetite. 

“Why are you so angry at me? I told you I wasn’t going to tell Jim anything,” Blair tried to make Megan understand. 

“I’ll tell you why I’m angry. He thinks you trust him and you don’t. It’s as simple as that. And you’re jealous of someone you told him to be nice to. I just don’t get you, Blair. I just don’t get you at all,” Megan sighed and stood up. 

“We’re leaving?” Blair asked looking surprised. 

“I can’t stand sitting here with you any longer. I’ll wait outside for you,” Megan walked out to the truck, opened the door and got in. 

Blair paid for their breakfast and walked out to the truck. He knew he had pissed Megan off, so he had to bring this around and fast. 

“Sorry,” Blair started. 

“No you’re not. You’re not sorry at all. I don’t wish to talk to you anymore today. Just take me home,” Megan leaned against the window of the truck and closed her eyes. 

Blair didn’t talk all the way home and knew that he had pissed one of his best friends off. 

>>>>

When they got to the ranch, Megan got out and walked into her house and didn’t even say goodbye to Blair. 

Blair watched her walk into her house and Knew he was in big trouble. This was going to get to Jim, he just knew it. 

Blair went up to the house and started on the bookwork that he was behind on. As he worked, he was getting more upset. He hated when Megan was mad at him. It was almost as bad as when Jim was mad at him. He picked up his cell and called Megan. 

“Hello?” Megan said. 

“Megan, I’d like to talk to you if you’d like to come up to the house,” Blair offered. 

“Are you going to be an asshole?” Megan asked. 

“Nope, I promise to be on my best behavior. Please come up?”

Megan sighed and said, “Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Blair got some tea made and brought out a plate of cookies and set them on the table. He wanted to have a good talk with Megan. 

When the doorbell rang, he opened it and smiled. She hugged him and said, “Let’s not fight. It’s not one of the things I like to do.”

“I agree. I was really upset with myself. And I think I need to talk to you about something,” Blair said. 

Megan went and sat down at the table and took a drink of her tea. “You make great tea.”

“Thanks. I think I know why I’m bothered by Mason so much,” Blair finally admitted. 

“Why?” Megan wondered. 

“Jim wants sex all the time since Mason started. I kid you not. He wants it in the morning and he wants it at night. He can’t seem to get enough sex and I’m wondering if he’s thinking about Mason more and me less,” Blair looked pitiful. 

“Oh for gods sake. He doesn’t want Mason. He has more time for you now because he’s not so tired. Don’t you get it?” Megan asked. 

“So you think Mason is making Jim’s life that much easier? And you think that’s all there is to it?” Blair wondered. 

“Yup, that’s all there is to it. He’s in love and has more time for sex now. Brian is giving me more sex now with an extra day off a week. Mason is helping all of us. He’s a fine worker. Now can we stop worrying about Mason and Jim?” Megan asked hopefully. 

“Yes, I’m done worrying about him. You were right. I need to grow up and stop being so jealous. I’m sorry I almost ruined our friendship over this,” Blair confessed. 

“It would take more than that, honey. Now I need to go home and start dinner. You do the same,” Megan got up, hugged Blair and walked out the door. 

Blair once again felt like a new person. He was going to make a great dinner for Jim and attack him the moment he got in the doorway. He was going to tire Jim out, that’s all there was to it. 

And Jim was never going to know how insecure Blair was. Mum was the word. 

 

end part 83


	84. Tossed

Blair had been so loving and attentive lately that Jim wrote him a love note. He thought it would be something he could save and look at when he was pissed off at him or something. 

Jim looked around the room and didn’t see the note anywhere and wondered where Blair kept his notes that he wrote him. Jim had a box that he kept anything from Blair in, but he didn’t have the slightest idea about Blair’s hiding place. 

“Blair?” Jim said. 

“What?” Blair answered as he finished making up the bed. 

“Where do you keep the love notes that I give you. Like the one I gave you last night. Where is your hiding place?” Jim really wanted to know. 

“Well to be honest, I threw it away. I just tossed it, I didn’t think too much about it at the time. I didn’t realize that we were keeping love notes to each other. I don’t have a place where I keep things from you,” Blair said. 

Jim walked out of the bedroom and didn’t say a word. Blair knew that he probably got his feel ings hurt and decided he better make nice before Jim went to work. 

Blair followed Jim down the stairs and he asked, “Jim, would you like some eggs and toast before you leave?”

“No thank you,” Jim softly answered. 

“Come on, Jim. Don’t be hurt. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that you kept things from me. If I had known, maybe I would have been keeping things,” Blair explained. 

“Don’t sweat it, it’s not a big deal,” Jim said as he grabbed his lunch to go. 

“Jim, did you keep the poems that I wrote you some time back. The dorky ones?” Blair asked. 

“I keep everything from you. I kept all of your notes that you sent me in my lunch and everything else. I even save your notes to me telling me where you are and when you’ll be back,” Jim stated. 

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know that you would be doing that. I would have tried it too. Say you’re not mad at me,” Blair pleaded. 

“I’m not mad at you,” Jim answered quickly and started for the front door. 

“But are you hurt?” Blair inquired. 

“Yeah, a little bit, but I’ll get over it. Life goes on,” Jim opened the door and walked out. 

“Have a good day, Jim,” Blair called out as Jim walked down the stairs. 

“Thanks, see you tonight,” Jim walked down to the stables and got Panther ready for the day. 

Jalen saw him working on his horse and said, “You look down in the dumps. Did you and Blair have a fight?”

“No, I’m just having an off day is all,” Jim answered. 

“You’re sure you’re not fighting?” Jalen asked skeptically. 

“No, not fighting. Now are we going to work today or what?” Jim got on Panther and started the ride over to the range to begin his day. Mason was on the trail as he rode up. 

“Morning, Jim,” Mason said. 

“Morning, Mason,” Jim replied. 

“What do you have planned for us today?” Mason asked. 

“We need to check all of the automatic troughs today; to be sure they’re all up to code. It’s been so hot we sure don’t want the livestock going without water. And the salt blocks need to be passed around too. I noticed they were getting a little small,” Jim acknowledged. 

“That’ll take up most of the day. It’ll be a fast day for all of us. Hopefully someone is bringing a truck for the salt blocks,” Mason kidded. 

“Kate’s bringing her truck; I saw her getting ready to go. So she’s probably out there already,” Jim answered. 

“Good, one less thing we need to worry about. I’ll do the salt blocks with Kate if you don’t mind,” Mason offered. 

“That’s perfect. Then the rest of us will take care of the troughs and mind the fences again,” Jim agreed. 

They both rode up and Kate was there setting up water for all of them to drink. She was such a good worker. She only worked a couple of days a week, but when she was on, she was really on. 

“Good morning, Kate,” Mason called out. 

“Hey, Mason, how are you this fine morning?” Kate replied. 

“I’m good, thank you. I’m going to be working with you today. Jim said we’re going to be doing the salt blocks. Sound good?” Mason asked. 

“Sounds good to me. I’ve got a jug of ice water in the truck for us, so we can leave anytime,” Kate said. 

Kate walked over and watched Jim get off his horse and saw the look on his face and knew things weren’t right. She hated when they fought. Jim and Blair were a perfect couple and she hated when they acted like a normal couple. She went over to him and gave him a hug. “Good morning, Jim.”

Jim smiled at Kate and knew she was worried about him. He smiled and answered, “Good morning to you too. Ready to start the day?”

Kate knew he was just trying to be cheerful to throw her off, but she wasn’t buying it. She whispered, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, kiddo. Stop worrying,” Jim kissed her cheek and walked off. 

Now she knew something was wrong. Jim didn’t really even try to reassure her this time. What did Blair do now? 

Brian, Megan, Henri and Jalen showed up and they all started their day. Nick and Joel were off for a change.

Jim was in the truck with Henri on his way to some of the toughs when his cell went off. He looked at the read-out and just let it ring. “Trouble in paradise?” Henri asked almost laughing. 

“I just don’t feel like talking to anyone while I’m trying to work,” Jim explained. 

“I totally understand, Jim. I don’t feel like talking to Shannon all of the time either,” Henri responded. 

“It’s just one of those days,” Jim said sadly. 

Henri decided to change the subject. “So Mason seems to be working out rather well, don’t you think? And we’ve had him to dinner twice and he’s a really nice guy. But Shannon thinks he’s a little bit lonely. Do we know anyone that could date him?”

“Henri, I’m sure not going to try and fix Mason up with anyone. I don’t think he would appreciate it. He doesn’t strike me as the type. He’ll date when he feels like it,” Jim said. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Henri answered. 

>>>>

Kate and Mason were delivering the salt blocks when Mason said, “Did Jim seem off to you today?”

“No, not really,” Kate lied. 

“Then why were you hugging him and whispering to him?” Mason teased. 

“Okay fine, he seemed a little off kilter, but he said nothing was wrong. I’m inclined to believe him,” Kate assured. 

“Well, every couple is bound to have off days. I mean, do you and Jalen get along all of the time?” Mason asked. 

Kate burst out laughing and said, “Not hardly.”

“There you go. They’re just having an off day,” Mason believed this to be true. 

>>>>

Jalen asked Megan, “Did you see my dad this morning?”

“Well sure, right before we left, why?” Megan asked. 

“Because something was wrong with him at the stables and I wondered if you knew what it was,” Jalen worried. 

“Gosh, I didn’t even notice. What did Blair do now?” Megan kidded. 

Brian smiled at the two of them talking and said, “It’s none of our business. If they wanted help with something they would have asked. Now let’s get back to mending the fences. I swear that’s all we do these days.”

The three of them went back to work and before long forgot all about anything having to do with Jim and Blair. 

>>>>

Blair was pacing at the house. He knew he had hurt Jim and didn’t mean to but it wasn’t in his nature to be that romantic. He found it odd that Jim was the romantic one out of the two of them. Blair walked over to the trash in the office and found the note that Jim had left for him. He unfolded it, straightened out the paper and read it again. 

Blair, 

I love you more than you’ll ever know. I hope you understand how much you mean to me, because without you I would be lost. Know that you make me the person I am. I love you. 

Jim

Blair got tears in his eyes, when he realized how much Jim really loved him. Why didn’t I ever keep anything from him? He does this all of the time. I would have had quite a collection by now. And it would make me feel good to read them a second or third time. I’m starting to collect them now. 

Blair went and got his cell phone. He dialed Jim’s cell for the second time that day and hoped that this time, Jim would pick it up. 

It rang and rang and finally his voice mail came on. After the beep, Blair said, “Hi Jim, I just wanted to say hi and tell you that I love you. I found the note you gave me and it made me tear up. You’re a very romantic man. I’m sorry I’ve never saved anything, but I intend to start now. This is my first note saved. I’m going to keep it in the jewelry box that was my Gramma’s. Talk to you when you get home.”

>>>>

Henri noticed that Jim ignored another call from Blair and this bothered him just a little bit. “Jim, he can’t make things right if you don’t answer the phone. At least listen to the voice mail and see if that helps.”

Jim sighed and pulled his phone out and listened to the first message. 

“Jim, I’m really sorry, I hope that you’ll forgive me. Don’t be mad at me because I hate it when we argue and fight. At least call me back. I love you.”

Then Jim listened to the second message. “Hi Jim, I just wanted to say hi and tell you that I love you. I found the note you gave me and it made me tear up. You’re a very romantic man. I’m sorry I’ve never saved anything, but I intend to start now. This is my first note saved. I’m going to keep it in the jewelry box that was my Gramma’s. Talk to you when you get home.”

Jim realized that Blair was really going to try and make things better and he needed to call him back. “Excuse me a moment, Henri, I need to call Blair,” Jim said quickly. 

Henri smiled and said, “Take your time, we’re almost done anyhow.”

Jim dialed Blair’s number and heard him pick up on the first ring, “Hello?”

“Hey,” Jim said almost shyly. 

“Hey back. How are you?” Blair asked. 

“I’m good, but I’m better after I heard your messages. I’m sorry I was such a baby today. I’ll make it up to you tonight,” Jim said softly. 

“Sounds good to me. I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too. Have a good rest of the day,” Jim said before he closed his cell. 

He walked over to Henri and smiled. “All better,” Jim informed his friend. 

“Good, glad to hear it. We don’t like when the two of you fight,” Henri said seriously. 

They finished the rest of the troughs and headed back to help spread the feed for the cattle. Then their day would be done. When they got back to the others, everyone noticed that Jim was in a much better mood. They all smiled and felt better instantly. 

Mason found himself being just as happy as the others. He didn’t like when the bosses fought either. He felt like he was beginning to fit in. 

Life was good.


	85. Family

Blair was sitting at the ranch house, finishing up his bookwork when someone knocked at the door. It was a postal worker with a certified letter for Blair Sandburg. Blair signed it and the worker left. Blair frowned as he saw a lawyer’s name and address on the envelope and wondered what was going on now. 

He opened the envelope and slid the papers out and read the letter to him first. 

Dear Mr. Sandburg, 

My name is Wallace Tyler from Tyler and Associates in Seattle, Washington. I have been hired to find you and send you the last will and testament of a man who was your father. He didn’t know you, had been robbed of that all of his life and found out about you towards the end of your mother’s life. He felt it was too late then to do anything about it. But now you are his only living relative and he has left everything to you. He had no family what-so-ever, so no one will be contesting the will. We would like you to come to our office as soon as you can to sign all of the papers and we can then hand you your check. Please call and let us know as soon as you can make the trip. I’m sorry to be the bearer of such sad news, but know that he wanted you to have everything. It’s all he thought about towards the end. 

Sincerely,   
Wallace Tyler

Blair just stood and looked at the letter for some time before he actually decided to look at the will. He glanced at the pages, one at a time and couldn’t believe his eyes. This man had left him ten million dollars, and that was after the lawyer’s got their cut. He always wondered who his father was, but Naomi would never tell him. She said he was better off not knowing. He somehow doubted that. He didn’t know how to feel. Was he supposed to be sad, or thrilled that someone had left him ten million dollars? Surely he should feel some type of sadness, but yet he didn’t. He never met the man, and lost a little respect for him because he didn’t try and contact Blair at any time after he knew about him. Blair realized he needed to talk to Jim about this and see if Jim would go to Seattle with him. He had a need to see and touch his lover more than anything, so he got his keys and took off for the SUV. 

The drive over to the range where they were all supposed to be was a long one, it seemed. Blair wasn’t sure if it really was or not. All he knew is that he had a father one moment and now he didn’t ever have a chance of meeting him. Blair began to feel sadness inside that got bigger as he got closer to where Jim said they would be that day. 

Blair pulled up to all of the other vehicles and he saw Jim watch him closely as he got out of his SUV. He knew that Jim would be listening to his heartbeat to see if everything was all right. He surely didn’t want to upset Jim and scare him so he plastered a smile on his face and walked over to him. 

Jim smiled and hugged Blair into his chest and held him there for some time. Blair finally pulled away, seeing everyone was watching and said, “You won’t believe what I got in the mail today,” And then before he could tell him what it was, Blair started to cry. 

Jim pulled him back into his arms and held him tight. He kissed Blair’s ears and whispered, “It’ll be all right. No matter what it was, it’ll be all right. I’ll take care of everything. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Blair mumbled into Jim’s chest and Jim pulled away from him. “Chief, I can hear a lot of things, but I didn’t understand a word you just said. Now would you like to start over again?”

Blair took his handkerchief out of his jeans and blew his nose. He had finally stopped crying and didn’t want to lose it again in front of everyone. “My dad died. He knew about me for the last few years, but thought it was too late to do anything since mom had kept it a secret. Anyhow, he died and I’m his only relative. He left me ten million dollars,” Blair explained quietly. 

“Where was this man?” Jim asked softly. 

“He lived in Seattle, Washington. We were so close and I never got to see him,” Blair said sadly. 

“So what do you have to do?” Jim wondered. 

“We need to go to the lawyer’s office in Seattle and sign papers and they’ll give me a check. I just need to call them and tell them what day we can make it,” Blair stated. 

“Call them and we can go tomorrow. I’ll get Nick and Joel to cover for us and we’ll take a few days off. How does that sound? When is the funeral?” Jim asked. 

“They didn’t mention a funeral, so I figured it had already passed and this was just to meet the attorney’s. What do you think?” Blair inquired. 

“That’s probably true, it might have taken them awhile to find you. But I would ask when you call them, so if we didn’t miss it, we can at least make it to the service,” Jim advised Blair. 

“I’m going home right now and I’m going to call them and make some travel arrangements. I’m going to see if your dad can keep Dakota. Do you think he would mind?” Blair was rambling. 

“He wouldn’t mind at all. Pack her a bag and get us packed. I’ll be home in about two hours. I have to finish what I started today with Mason and then I’ll let him take over. I’ll be home in two hours, babe,” Jim assured him. 

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” Blair walked off and got into his vehicle. As he drove off he noticed everyone making their way over to Jim. They were probably worried out of their mind wondering what happened to him that would make him cry in front of everyone. There was no time to worry about that now. He had to see about travel arrangements, talk to William and get him and Jim packed. 

>>>>

When Blair arrived at the house, he called the number at the top of the stationary. He then asked to talk to Wallace Tyler. When he gave them his name, he was put through right away. 

“Wallace Tyler, can I help you?”

“Yes, Mr. Tyler, this is Blair Sandburg. I just got a letter from you and need to know if we can come tomorrow sometime for an appointment. Would that work for you?” Blair asked nervously. 

“Tomorrow would be great. The office will work around your flight, so just call when you get your flight arranged. We’re looking forward to meeting you,” Tyler said. 

“I know this sounds strange, but did I miss the service?” Blair asked sadly. 

“The service is tomorrow evening. There isn’t going to be much, he had few friends and no family other then you, so it’s going to be a very small little ceremony. Are you planning to attend?” Tyler asked. 

“I thought I would be nice if I at least was there at his death, if nothing else,” Blair said sadly. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow. Just call with the time you would like to see us and we’ll tell you about the service tomorrow night. We’re looking forward to meeting you,” Tyler admitted freely. 

“I’ll call back in a few minutes. Thank you for your time. Good bye,” Blair said before he hung up. He then called the airline to get flights to Seattle for the next morning and he got the arrangements all made and called William. He told William what was going on and asked him if he could watch Dakota. Of course William was there for them like he always was, but Blair still didn’t feel good about anything. He hung up from talking to William and called Seattle back. He told Mr. Tyler’s secretary when he would be in and she made the appointment for he and Jim both. That done, he sat down on the sofa for a few moments just to catch his breath. 

His feelings snuck up on him and before long he was crying. He had always hoped he would find his dad somehow and he could have another person to call a friend in his life. He wanted something like Jim and William had. Now that would never be. He would never have the chance to even try. He walked up the stairs and pulled Dakota’s suitcase out and started to pack her things for Grampa’s house and didn’t hear Jim come home. He was crying and packing when he felt arms go around him and pull him in close. Blair turned around and just sobbed his heart out. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying, but he was glad that Jim was holding him. 

Jim took him into the bedroom and they both laid on the bed, while Jim held on for dear life. Blair never felt safer or more loved in his life. Jim kissed him over and over again, telling him it would be all right. And Blair finally started to calm down because he realized that Jim would take care of him. Jim always did. Once he stopped crying, he began to just cling onto Jim hoping that they didn’t ever have to get up. 

The phone rang and Jim reached over and answered it. “Ellison,” he said softly. 

“Jim, this is Dad. I’ll pick Dakota up from Nancy’s house, so you just bring her things over tonight before you go to bed. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll take care of everything,” William said. 

“Thank you, Dad. I’ll bring all of her things over tonight, later on. Right now, I’m calming Blair down,” Jim confessed. 

“Do you need any help?” William inquired. 

“Nope… I’m handling it just fine. Thank you anyhow, Dad,” Jim answered. 

“We’ll see you tonight with Dakota’s things. I’ll talk to you then. Tell Blair I’m here for him if he needs me for anything,” William said. 

Jim hung up the phone and could feel that Blair was much better than he was when Jim first got home. Jim kissed him and said, “Would you like me to love you or just hold you?”

“I would love it if you loved me. I need you inside of me right now,” Blair pleaded. 

It didn’t take long for both men to be naked and ready. Jim reached over to the drawer and got the astroglide and began to loosen Blair’s anus. Jim started to suck on Blair’s cock at the same time. Blair felt like he was going to lose it big time and said, “Jim, slow down, I want this to last longer then five minutes.”

Jim stopped sucking Blair’s cock and kissed his way up to Blair’s lips and began to kiss him like he hadn’t in ages. He knew that Blair needed this. He needed to know that Jim loved him more than anything else. So Jim decided to mark him too. He bit down on Blair’s neck and heard Blair moan with need. Jim sheathed his own cock and slid into Blair. Blair started making all of the right noises and Jim began to thrust harder and harder. Before long Blair was begging for release. Jim reached down, fisted Blair’s cock a few times and Blair came all over himself and Jim quite quickly. Jim gave two more thrusts and came into Blair’s hot channel, calling out Blair’s name. Jim loved fucking Blair and he knew that Blair loved it too. 

“I love you,” Jim said quietly. 

“I know and I live better because of it,” Blair answered. 

Jim got quiet because Blair hadn’t told him he loved him back. He knew it was a stupid time to be insecure, but he was, damn it. 

Jim decided to tell him again, “I love you, babe.”

Blair curled into Jim’s naked body and held on tight. But still no terms of endearment from Blair’s lips. Jim was now officially bothered by this. 

Jim got the wipes and cleaned them both up and they took a nap before Jim had to take everything over to William’s house. Jim hoped that things would go back to normal soon. 

>>>>

Jim knocked on William’s door and waited for his dad to answer. 

“Come on in, Jim. I’m glad to see you. How is Blair?” William asked in a rush. 

Jim walked in, grabbed his daughter and held her close. “Hi baby doll. How is daddy’s girl doing tonight?”

“I’m going to stay with Grampa for a week. Isn’t that nice?” Dakota asked smiling. 

“Yes, that’s very nice. Grampa is a good man. You have to be very good for him,” Jim said sweetly. 

“Oh I will, Daddy. I love Grampa. Where is Poppa?” Dakota asked. 

“He’s laying down, Honey. He’ll talk to you later. Now here is your suitcase with all of your toys and clothing in it. If you need anything else, you ask Grampa to take you up to the house and get it, okay?” Jim asked. 

“Okay… I’ll be a good girl, Daddy. Don’t you worry,” Dakota promised as she ran off rolling her suitcase to her bedroom. 

“Dad, I really appreciate you doing this for us. This came totally out of the blue. Blair is pretty upset about it. He always hoped he’d find his father somehow. And now that hope is squashed,” Jim said quietly. 

“Jim, you go on home and take care of Blair. We’ll see you both when you get back. If you need anything, you call me,” William ordered. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Jim walked out the door after hugging his dad and knew he had to focus on Blair again now. 

>>>>

The flight to Seattle was uneventful and quick. Once they settled into their hotel room, they called the office of Wallace Tyler and made sure the appointment was still on as planned. Then they got ready to go. 

Blair had been very quiet on the plane and even quieter since they got to the hotel room. Jim didn’t know what to make of it. “You doing all right, Chief?”

“No, I’m not all right. I just found out who my dad is and he’s dead. It sucks,” Blair complained. 

“Sorry,” Jim didn’t know what else to say. 

“It’s not your fault, Jim, I’m just disappointed. That’s all,” Blair admitted. 

“Just remember that I love you,” Jim affirmed. 

Blair smiled at Jim and went to the door to walk out of the room. 

All right, that is three times now that he hasn’t told me he loved me. What the fuck is going on with him? And where do I fit in this now? I’ll fucking die if he dumps me.

They got a cab and went to the office of Wallace Tyler and got into the elevator. Jim looked at Blair and said, “Can I help in any way?”

“No, Jim, you can’t,” Blair whined. 

Jim just decided to shut up. He was afraid he would say something shitty anyhow and Blair didn’t need that. 

They arrived upstairs and told the assistant who they were. She had them sit while she went in and talked to Mr. Tyler. When she came out she said, “Mr. Tyler will see you now.”

Both Jim and Blair walked into the office and Wallace Tyler stood waiting to shake hands with both of them. “It’s good to finally meet you, Mr. Sandburg. You look a lot like your father,” Wallace said. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Blair said coldly. 

“Did you read all of the papers and see that he left you a home and vehicles too?” Mr. Tyler asked. 

“No, I stopped after I read about the ten million dollars,” Blair confessed. 

Jim stood there not saying a word. There was nothing to say after all. 

“What am I supposed to do with a house and cars?” Blair asked rather rudely. 

“We have a buyer for the house if you’re interested and we have buyers for the cars too. They have all been appraised and we are only taking at least what they appraised at. The people that want the house are willing to pay two million dollars and the cars would add another million. He had a lot of toys,” Mr. Tyler filled them in. 

“Yes, I’d like to sell the house and the cars. I’ll leave that up to you and trust you to make the right decisions,” Blair said. 

Jim said, “Would that mean you would take a cut out of Blair’s money for the house and the cars?” 

“Yes, a certain percentage would go to the firm,” Mr. Tyler admitted. 

“Blair, I think we should do this ourselves, it doesn’t have to go down this way,” Jim informed Blair. 

“Jim, I can’t stay here and sell it. What do you expect me to do? Let the ranch go to shit, while I sell a house here?” Blair asked very rudely. 

“I think that Joel could come up and take care of things. He’s got his real estate license and everything. We could do it ourselves,” Jim argued. 

“No, I want them to sell it and get it over with,” Blair retorted. 

Jim decided to just shut up after that. Mr. Tyler went over all of the paperwork for the house and the cars and Blair signed everything without as much as asking one question from Jim. Jim didn’t even know why he was there. When the papers were all signed, Blair took his check and walked out of the office. 

Mr. Tyler grabbed Jim’s hand and said, “He’s in shock, Jim. Give him some time.”

“I’ll give him plenty of time,” Jim said offhandedly. 

When he met Blair at the elevator he said, “Did you want me to go to the service with you tonight or you planning on doing that alone too?”

“I’m sorry I was so short with you in there, but I had to get out of there,” Blair acknowledged. 

“So answer me. Did you want me to go with you tonight or not?” Jim was angry and wasn’t afraid of showing it. 

“Yes, I’d like you to go with me, please.”

Jim didn’t say anything more all the way back to the hotel. Once they got into their room Blair tried to initiate sex, but Jim was having none of it. He was pissed and was going to stay pissed. 

Jim sat down on the sofa and watched TV while Blair slept on the bed. Jim woke him up when it was time to get ready for the service. Still Jim had said nothing to Blair and Blair was getting upset about it. 

“What are you so angry about?” Blair asked as they walked outside the hotel. 

“If you need to ask, you have a major problem,” Jim answered. 

“Let’s just get this service out of the way and go home. What do you say we fly home right away? We don’t even have to stay the night,” Blair suggested. 

Jim said, “That’s fine by me.” And went and got a cab. 

Blair knew he had done something, he just wasn’t sure of what. He would have to think about everything that had happened since last night and see if anything stuck out like a sore thumb. 

The service was quick and uneventful. No one was there but the lawyers and Jim and Blair. Jim found it really sad that this man had that much money and didn’t have one friend in his life. Blair went and talked to Mr. Tyler after the service and Jim made a point to not listen to what they were saying. When Blair finally got outside to where Jim was waiting, he said, “Hotel or home?”

Jim looked at him like he was insane and said, “We need to get our things at the hotel and then we can call for a flight out.”

“Okay,” Blair said softly, trying to be nice. 

Jim didn’t really care how nice he was being. 

>>>>

They got the airline called, got their tickets and were on their way home in two hours flat. Jim couldn’t wait to get there and get away from Blair. 

The two men didn’t talk on the flight or on the drive back to the ranch. When they arrived Jim grabbed both carry-ons and took them up the stairs. He still hadn’t said a word to Blair. 

Jim got upstairs and stripped and got into the shower before Blair even got upstairs. Blair walked into the bathroom and said, “So are you going to tell me what I did?”

“I told you, if you can’t figure it out, we’ve got a big problem,” Jim said as he washed his hair. 

“Can I get in the shower with you?” Blair asked. 

Jim rinsed his hair and got out of the shower. “I’m done. It’s all yours.”

“I’m sorry,” Blair said quickly. 

“What are you sorry for?” Jim wondered. 

“I’m sorry for treating you like crap and not listening to any of your advice about the lawyer. I just didn’t want to have to deal with them any longer then I had to. You must understand that, right?” Blair asked. 

“No, I don’t. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to bed,” Jim got his boxers on and slid into bed. Blair just stood in the doorway of the bathroom and began to cry. 

“Oh give it a rest. I’m not going to fall for that,” Jim said angrily. 

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve done today. I’m sorry that I’m taking out everything on you. I’m sorry that I’m so depressed I can’t see straight. I’m sorry for anything I’m going to do in the next week,” Blair shouted. 

“Sometimes that’s not enough,” Jim answered and pulled the covers up over his body. 

Blair stripped and crawled into bed and said, “God, please don’t do this. Don’t leave me alone.”

“Why would you care? You didn’t need me up until this second. Why is that?” Jim asked. 

“Because I’m an idiot, that’s why,” Blair replied. 

It was Jim’s turn to shout, “That’s not a good enough reason.” Then he turned the light out by the bed and tried to go to sleep. 

“Please don’t do this,” Blair begged. 

“Don’t do what?” Jim snapped. 

“Don’t pull away from me and I know you’re going to leave me now,” Blair said crying once again. 

Jim couldn’t take it this time. He pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I’m not leaving. I’m angry at you, but I’m not leaving. We have a child together. We have a life together. I can’t just forget about that.”

“So you’re going to stay with me?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, but I don’t know why you care so much. You didn’t even tell me you loved me the last three times I said it to you,” Jim said sadly. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry for that too. I do love you. More than life itself,” Blair said as he kissed his lover passionately. 

Jim got into the kiss too and said, “Don’t ever do that again because I really felt I lost my place in your life.”

“You’re joking, right?” Blair asked shocked. 

“No, I thought you didn’t want me anymore,” Jim declared. 

“I’m an asshole and you’re an idiot. What a pair we are. I’m sorry and I do love you,” Blair said again before he kissed Jim once more. 

“Show me how much,” Jim said sexily. 

And Blair did just that. 

Both men knew that there were going to be changes made around there, but not with them. They would be together forever. 

 

end part 85


	86. Who Needs It?

Jim and Blair had a barbecue one Sunday and everyone from the ranch was there. Mason was one of the first guys to show up, and he was alone as usual. 

Blair opened the door and said, “Hey man, why don’t you ever bring anyone to these things? It would be nice to meet someone you care about.”

“Love is not what I’m looking for right now. In fact, I’m happier without it,” Mason responded, “in fact I’m getting a little tired of everyone trying to fix me up with someone. I’d rather be alone and just fuck someone if I feel like it. Excuse the language.”

“Okay, we’ll step back, we just wanted you to feel comfortable enough to bring anyone you wanted,” Jim said casually. 

“I had a date last night, but it wasn’t someone I could bring to a barbecue, if you know what I mean,” Mason kidded. 

Blair frowned and said, “No, I don’t know what you mean. Explain it before everyone gets here.”

“Well, he was really nice, but I just wanted to fuck him. And he was the type that probably let anyone fuck him, at any time,” Mason explained. 

“I find that very sad,” Blair said softly. 

“Not everyone has what you and Jim have. Or even what Joel and Nick have. It’s hard for most of us to just date, let alone date more than once,” Mason stated. 

“Well, it isn’t when you find a person you can click with,” Blair said. 

“It’s just not for me,” Mason reasoned. 

“Look everyone else is here, you’re off the hook, Mason,” Jim teased. 

“There is a god,” Mason laughed as he walked into the house and through to the back yard. 

Megan and Brian walked in and Megan asked, “Did Mason bring anyone?”

Blair smiled at Megan and answered, “Nope, he’s alone again.”

“Geeze, I was hoping for someone new to cheer the place up,” Megan kidded and walked towards the back yard. 

Everyone that came to the front door asked the very same thing. Did Mason bring anyone with him? Jim felt like he was in a twilight zone movie or something. 

Blair and Jim walked to the back yard and began to cook the meat. The evening was going well as everyone talked about this and that. 

Nick walked up to Mason and said, “So who are you seeing these days? Anyone we know?”

Mason sighed and tried to smile as much as he could. “No, not dating anyone. Sorry it’s such a let down to all of you.”

Joel patted Mason on the back and said, “We’re not let down, we’d just like to see you with someone on a regular basis.”

“I don’t really get into relationships like you all do. I just like to fuck and run if you know what I mean,” Mason said loud enough for everyone to hear, hoping that would shut them all up. 

Nick wasn’t taking the bait. He said, “I used to be that way too, but then I met Joel and my life has never been the same since. I adore him and we have a great life. Can we help it if we want the same thing for you?”

Mason again tried to smile as he answered, “Did you ever think that maybe I like fucking and leaving? There are people that don’t need relationships.”

Megan said, “Yeah, but I’ve never met anyone until you.”

“Would you like me to leave?” Mason said getting very defensive. 

Jim jumped in and said, “No one is leaving. How often do we get to have the cookouts without the kids? Let’s calm down and all enjoy ourselves. That means you too, Mason.”

“Thanks, Jim,” Mason replied. 

Mason excused himself to go use the bathroom. While he was in there he looked in the mirror and said, “Who needs it?” and then laughed because he was talking to himself. But he was right, he didn’t need anyone hogging his bed at the condo. He didn’t need to have to make meals for anyone. He didn’t want to have to answer to anyone for anything. Yes, being alone was much better. 

Jim was in the kitchen and had heard Mason ask himself the question and almost laughed out loud. Yeah, he didn’t need anyone. Tell me another one. 

Mason walked through the kitchen to get to the patio door and smiled at Jim. “What are you doing?”

Jim looked up from slicing onions and said, “Want to help?”

“Sure, I wasn’t doing anything anyhow, except getting grilled by my so-called friends,” Mason declared. 

Jim gave the tomatoes and the lettuce to Mason and said, “Slice thin, but not too thin. We want everyone to know what’s on their burger.”

“Gotcha,” Mason replied and started slicing like mad. 

“So this guy you saw last night. Did you even like him?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen him more than once. He’s pretty nice. But I don’t want him to think he can come out here,” Mason said. 

“Are you ashamed of us or something?” Jim wondered. 

“Nah, I just don’t want to have to deal with anyone the next day. After sex is tough when you don’t know what to say or do. So I just leave and don’t have to worry about it,” Mason explained. 

“So how many times have you seen him?” Jim inquired. 

Mason sighed and looked over and Jim and didn’t get the feeling that Jim was teasing him, so he said, “I’ve seen him about a dozen times.”

“Well, then you’re dating. I don’t know what to tell you, but you’re dating him. What’s his name, anyhow?” Jim questioned. 

“Miles, and I’m not dating him,” Mason answered. 

“Do you have his phone number memorized?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah. I enjoy fucking him, if that’s what you’re asking,” Mason said almost rudely. 

“Okay, I can see that you don’t want to discuss this with me. Sorry,” Jim said as he got the buns on the platter ready to go out. 

“Can I ask you something?” Mason asked. 

“If you and I went out for a dozen dates, would you think that we were dating?” Mason asked seriously. 

“Yeah, I would think we were dating big time,” Jim answered. 

“Well fuck… We’re not dating and I didn’t want to give him the wrong idea. What if he’s sitting around thinking that we’re an item?” Mason was flustered. 

“Well, would it be the end of the world? I mean, would you mind sharing part of your life with Miles, or is he not that likeable?” Jim wondered. 

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy. You’d like him. Tall, good looking, nice and pretty quiet. He’s never called me, so I don’t think he thinks we’re dating,” Mason was back to denial again. 

Jim got more things out of the fridge and asked, “How did you meet?”

“I met him at the bar in town. We played darts and pool and got to know each other,” Mason admitted. 

“So you actually did talk to him then?” Jim asked sarcastically. 

“Yes, we talk. But we never talked about dating,” Mason assured Jim. 

“You believe what you want, but if you called and asked him to come over, I’m telling you he would be here in a heartbeat,” Jim said as he piled up things to take outside. 

“Enough of this, let’s get this outside so we can eat. I’m starving,” Mason confessed. 

They walked out with everything and everyone started to dig in. They were all having a great time. It was nice to have a day without the kids now and then. And they all needed that day off from work. Jim, Joel and Nick had been out on the range that morning, but got everything done that they needed to do. So it was just a really relaxing evening for all. 

>>>>

When Jim finally shut the door, Blair said, “I think everyone had a good time, don’t you?”

“Oh yeah. And I think I gave Mason enough to think about for the next week or two,” Jim laughed all the way up the stairs. 

“Oh tell me,” Blair said as he followed his lover upstairs. Jim filled him in and told him everything they had discussed. Blair laughed a few times when Jim knew he would and then they got ready for bed. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m dead tired tonight. Rain check in the morning?” Jim asked. 

“Sounds good to me,” Blair agreed. 

Before long they were both sleeping, just like everyone else was. 

>>>>

Two days later Jim and Mason were out on the range when Mason’s phone went off. In all the time Jim knew him, he didn’t even know he had a cell phone. It had never rung before. Now Mason was looking at his cell phone like it was alive. 

“Hello?” Mason answered. 

“Hey, it’s Miles. I hope I didn’t call at a bad time.”

“I’m working,” Mason said shortly. 

“Would you like to meet at the pub and play darts and pool tonight?” Miles asked. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I’ll see you around seven,” Mason answered. 

“Okay, looking forward to it,” Miles said before he hung up. 

Mason went back to work and Jim finally couldn’t stand it any longer. “So was that Miles?”

“How do you know this shit? 

“I just figured it was. Everything all right?” Jim asked. 

“He just asked if I wanted to meet him at the pub for darts and pool. It’s not a date,” Mason decided to cut Jim off at the pass. 

“So you’re just going to play darts, there will be no sex?” Jim inquired. 

“What has that got to do with anything?” Mason wondered, getting more confused by the second. 

“Well, it’s a date if he asked you out and you end up sleeping with him. Hell, it’s a date even if you don’t sleep with him. He asked you out and you accepted. It’s a fucking date, Mason. Get a grip,” Jim teased. 

“I don’t want to be dating. I’m going to call him back and cancel,” Mason got his cell out and Jim grabbed it. 

“Wait just a minute. Do you like him? Does he make you smile? Does he make you laugh? Does he make you feel good when you have sex? Then why would you cancel?” 

“I don’t want him to get the impression that he’s going to be coming home to meet my family or my friends. It’s just not going to happen,” Mason explained. 

“Don’t worry; I don’t think he’ll get that impression from you. You’re safe,” Jim assured him. “You didn’t answer any of my questions. Do you like him?” Jim queried. 

“Yes, I do like him. He’s a likeable guy,” Mason answered. 

“Does he make you smile or laugh?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, he does both. He’s a good guy. He works for Simon. He’s one of the deputies,” Mason confessed. 

“Whoa, that’s the first thing you’ve said about him other then his name. I think you like him more than you’d like to admit to,” Jim egged him on. 

“Yeah, I do like him. He’s a nice guy. But I don’t want him to live with me or think that I belong to him. I’m a free bird,” Mason said. 

Jim almost laughed. “Then why do you keep calling the same person back up for dates?”

“Because he likes a lot of the same things I do. He’s fun to be with. We watch the games together, we play poker together and we play darts together. I do like him,” Mason acknowledged. 

“And today he called you for the first time. I think you have someone interested in you. If you don’t want him interested in you, you best call it off now. But if you want to try it out for size, then do it. You might enjoy it more than you think you will,” Jim ranted. 

“Okay, I’ll give him a chance. He is nice. You and Blair would like him a lot,” Mason said smiling. 

“Well good luck with dating and I’ll try to keep it quiet,” Jim teased. 

“I’m never going to live this down, am I? I said I didn’t need it. And here I am trying it out for size. What will I be doing next?” Mason said. 

“Perhaps falling in love and finding out it’s not that bad,” Jim said as he slugged Mason in the shoulder. 

Mason smiled and walked away knowing that Jim was probably right. And he hated when Jim was right. 

Mason wondered who needed it and found out that he did. Isn’t life grand?

 

end part 86


	87. Broken

Jim was riding Blair’s cock for the second time that night, loving every minute of it, until he had to let his senses reach out and take him over the edge. Blair followed very closely behind. Jim kept as much weight off of Blair as he could, as he slowly let Blair slip out of his tight channel. Sometimes Jim felt like Blair should just stay there, and lately that’s how he felt. Jim looked over at an exhausted lover and smiled. “That was great,” Jim said happily. 

“I think you broke it,” Blair complained. 

“Is that a complaint?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, it is. What is with you lately?” Blair asked looking totally used up. 

“I just know what I like and like what I know,” Jim said still smiling. 

“I’m serious, Jim. I’m beat. Can I just go to sleep?” Blair sounded less then thrilled. 

Jim looked close at Blair and said, “Of course you can go to sleep. But don’t you want to take a shower first?”

“And have you attack me in the shower? I don’t think so,” Blair wiped himself down with a wipe and then rolled over on his stomach and tried to go to sleep. 

Jim realized that they might have a problem here and Jim hadn’t even been aware of it until now. 

“Good night, Chief,” Jim whispered. 

“Good night,” Blair answered and pulled his covers up over him. 

Jim frowned at the back of his lover. There was no ‘I Love You’ mentioned and that bothered Jim big time. Is Blair getting tired of me or am I just wearing him the fuck out? I never meant to do that, I just want him a lot lately. What’s up with me? 

Jim was still awake at 3:00 A.M., tossing and turning. When he finally fell asleep, he wondered if things were going down hill for the two of them. 

When the alarm went off at 5:00, Jim just moaned and tossed it across the room. Blair heard all of the commotion and woke to Jim throwing the alarm clock. 

“Jim, what are you doing? And why are you doing it at 5:00 in the morning?” Blair asked. 

Jim frowned and said, “Well, unlike you, I didn’t fall asleep until 3 this morning. So I wasn’t quite ready for the damn alarm to be ringing.”

Blair just looked at him seriously and said, “Sounds like a personal problem to me. Go to sleep at a reasonable hour and you wouldn’t be having a piss fit first thing in the morning.”

“What is your problem?” Jim asked angrily. 

“You… Just because I’m tired doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, man. I just needed some sleep. You’re wearing me out. I honestly felt like I was broken last night. So let’s calm down for a while and see how that goes,” Blair suggested. 

Jim stormed off of the bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door. Blair rolled his eyes and sighed. Sometimes Jim is so immature. I just needed some sleep. It’s not like I said I didn’t like him or something. He’s so dramatic sometimes. 

Jim jumped into the shower, exhausted, but knew he had a lot to do that day. He scrubbed and shampooed and was out in about ten minutes. He came walking out naked, grabbed his clothing and walked back into the bathroom, not saying a word to Blair. 

Blair walked into the bathroom without even knocking and said, “Jim, what is up with you lately? You want sex all the time. Not that I usually complain, but I’m tired. It’s not fun when you’re exhausted. 

“Don’t worry about it, I won’t bother you with sex ever again,” Jim said walking out of the bathroom, almost slamming Blair in the door as he left. 

“Hold on… Just calm down and talk to me. Why have you wanted sex so much lately? You don’t always do this, so tell me why,” Blair pleaded. 

“When I’m around you lately, all I smell are your pheromones and I can’t help but jump your bones,” Jim said quietly. 

“Well, then I must want you, but I’m telling you, I’m exhausted. I love sex, but not all the time. Do you realize that we did it three times yesterday? Once in the morning and twice last night. All three times were me fucking you. This is a little odd too. What’s going on?” Blair wondered. 

“I can’t seem to get enough of you in my ass, I can’t help it. I feel like we are connected more when you’re fucking me and I crave you doing it to me all day long. If you don’t like it, I can stop asking,” Jim said. 

“Okay, you like me fucking you, but not three times a day, Jim. That’s just too much. Your ass must hurt. Does it?” Blair asked. 

“As a matter of fact, it does, but it’s a good hurt. It reminds me of what you did to me and that makes me happy,” Jim confessed. 

“Three times is too much for me. My dick feels like it’s going to fall off. And I’m not joking. I love fucking you, but not all the time. And I really miss you fucking me,” Blair declared. 

“It hasn’t been that long since I fucked you,” Jim argued. 

“Tell me the last time you fucked me,” Blair dared. 

Jim thought a moment and said, “I guess it has been a while, hasn’t it? I’m sorry. I should have seen that there was a problem and tried to help fix it.”

“Well, it’s not too late now. I want you to fuck me tonight and that’s all there is to it,” Blair whispered as he pulled Jim into his arms for a kiss. 

“I need to get down to the stables,” Jim pulled away, not really wanting to. 

“I’ll be out on the range today, so I’ll see you in a couple of hours,” Blair said sweetly. 

“What are you working on the range today? Is it because of me?” Jim sounded worried. 

“I wanted to work with you today, and that’s all. Besides I’m caught up with all of the paperwork and wanted to hang with you. Do you mind?” Blair inquired. 

“No… Not at all. I love when you work with me. I’ll see you when you get there. Bring some lunch, will you?” Jim kidded, but actually meant it. Their arguing had put him off his schedule and he didn’t have time to pack a lunch. 

“I’ll bring a great lunch after I take Dakota to Nancy’s house. Have a good day, Jim,” Blair said before he kissed him. 

“See, you got my motor running already,” Jim said moaning with need. 

“Well tough, get over it somehow. I’ll see you on the range later on. Now get to work. Mason is probably wondering where you are,” Blair said. 

Jim kissed Blair once more and walked down the stairs and out the door. He felt like a million bucks, sleep or no sleep. At least Blair wasn’t mad at him and they had made up. Jim drove over to the stable and got out and walked in to find Mason waiting with Morgan saddled and waiting. 

“I don’t even want to hear about it,” Mason teased. 

“Okay,” Jim answered and got Panther ready to go for the day. 

>>>>

Everyone was working on different things when they all saw Blair drive up in his SUV. 

Megan turned to Jim and said, “You didn’t even tell us the boss was coming so we could suck up and do a better job.” 

Everyone laughed and Blair got out of his SUV hearing the laughter, wondering what they thought was so funny. 

“Did I miss something?” Blair asked no one in particular. 

Brian said, “Megan wanted to know ahead of time when you were coming so she could do some sucking up.”

This time Blair laughed with them. First of all, Megan worked harder than anyone, secondly, no one really treated him like the boss man anyhow. 

Joel walked over to Blair and patted his back. “How are you this fine morning?”

“I’m good, Joel. How are you, Nick and the kids doing?” Blair asked. 

“We’re all good. Couldn’t be better, actually. Thank you for asking,” Joel commented before he walked over to the fence he had been working on. 

Blair walked over to Jim and said, “Good morning, Jim.”

Everyone burst out laughing. 

“What? What was funny about that?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“We all can tell when he’s been made happy and we all know this isn’t the first time you saw him this morning,” Jalen said laughing. 

Blair blushed and answered, “As a matter of fact, we had a tiff this morning, but we made up and I decided to bring him lunch.”

Kate smiled and said, “How does he rate? No one brings me lunch.”

Everyone laughed again. Blair knew he was fighting a losing battle, so he just gave in. 

Blair went and worked with Jalen and Kate and before long it was lunch time. He could hardly wait to see Jim. He really did love the man, he just didn’t want to fuck him every single time the saw each other. It was a simple as that. 

Jim threw a blanket down on the ground and Blair brought out two cooler’s filled with wonderful food and drinks for the two of them. 

Kate brought her lunch over and asked, “Do you mind if Jalen and I sit with you two?”

Blair smiled. He loved Kate more than anything. “Sit, you know you don’t have to ask.”

Jalen and Kate told them a bunch of baby stories that made Jim and Blair laugh. Blair decided that they needed more times like this then just sex time. And he was going to talk to Jim about it that night. 

Before long, everyone went back to work. Blair cleaned up everything and put it in his SUV and left for the day. 

Jim felt sad when Blair left, but knew he’d see him soon enough. Blair is right, I do think about sex too much. I was thinking about how much I’d love to have him fuck me. Tonight, I’m going to fuck him and that’s all there is to it. 

>>>>

Driving home, Blair thought about Jim and how much he loved him and realized that they had a perfect life. Even when they argued, it was a great life. No one had one better. 

Life was good. 

 

end part 87


	88. Falling In Love

Mason got home from the range and knew he had to get dinner started. He had asked Miles over to his condo for dinner and hopefully more. He found himself smiling at the thought of Miles. He was a really nice guy. Mason had never thought about settling down, but if he was going to do it, it would be with someone just like Miles. Mason wondered if he was falling in love. He had never been in love before, so this was all new to him. 

Mason put the boneless ribs in the oven. They would cook for an hour before he would add the sauce and cook for another hour. He had taken two hours off, so he could make the special meal for Miles. In the crock-pot he had barbecue beans that he had been cooking all day long. 

Mason began cleaning up his condo and got cleaned up himself and dressed in tight blue jeans and a tee shirt. He knew Miles would like to see him in both. 

While he was shaving, he looked in the mirror and wondered if he looked any different. He felt different. He was going to ask Miles to spend the night and hopefully all weekend. 

Just a couple of weeks ago, Mason had said he didn’t need it, but now he found himself thinking of Miles all of the time. And he liked the feelings he was having. 

The phone rang and Mason rushed to answer it. 

“Hello?” Mason said. 

“Hi. Still want me over tonight for dinner?” Miles asked. 

“As a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you to spend the weekend with me,” Mason said anxiously. He was practically holding his breath while he waited for the answer to the question. 

“I’ll pack a bag with my things, and I would love to stay all weekend. Anything I can bring?” Miles asked sweetly. 

“Not a thing. I already picked up the groceries,” Mason stated. 

“Then I’ll see you in the couple of hours,” Miles replied. 

“Talk to you then,” Mason said before he hung up his cell phone. 

Mason closed his cell with a big smile on his face. He was really looking forward to that night. He got his potatoes peeled and ready to boil. He loved potato salad with his barbecue ribs. He found out that he loved cooking for someone else, also. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

All the food was set and he began to dust the condo. Mason started to whistle and knew he was very happy. Get yourself under control before you scare him off. 

The phone rang and Mason picked it up and said, “Hello?”

Jim Ellison quickly said, “I know it’s late but can you work tomorrow even though, it’s your day off? We’re down two men with the flu and we need to get some branding done. I can’t do it alone.”

Mason sighed and answered, “Yeah, I’ll be at the stable at 6:00 a.m.”

Thank you so much, Mason, you’re a lifesaver,” Jim replied. 

“Well tell that to Miles in the morning,” Mason kidded. 

“Oh shit, is Miles coming over?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, but he’s staying all weekend, so we’ll have plenty of time,” Mason admitted. 

“Well thank you so much. And tell him I said I owe him dinner and an extra day off,” Jim offered. 

“You’re on,” Mason said before he hung up his phone. 

Mason no sooner got off the phone and the doorbell rang. His heart started beating faster and he smiled when he opened the door to the handsome hunk. Miles was about 6 feet tall, had blond hair and green eyes. Mason pulled him in the doorway, into his open arms and kissed him hard.

Miles pulled away and said, “Wow, what brought this on?” Not that I’m complaining.”

“I’ve been thinking about doing that all day long. It was a really long day. You taste good,” Mason remarked sexily. 

Miles pulled him close this time and kissed him just as passionately as Mason had kissed him. Mason led him over to the sofa and shoved Miles down. Both men ended up on the sofa with a thud. They couldn’t get naked fast enough or soon enough. Miles stood up and stripped for Mason. Mason watched while licking his lips. He’d only seen Miles in the dark, so this was a new thrill. 

And it was very exciting. 

Mason stripped next and said, “In the bedroom. We’re not doing it on the sofa.”

Both men held hand and kissed all the way into Mason’s bedroom. It was then that Mason took complete charge. They landed on the bed and Mason took Miles’ cock into his mouth. Miles was moaning like crazy already. He had never moaned like that before. Mason noticed that things seemed to be better tonight. They looked and felt better. Mason began preparing Miles for the fuck of his life. When Miles began to beg, Mason pulled his legs around his own waist and guided his sheathed cock into Miles’ sweet, hot, hole. They both were getting into it and before long they were both ready to come. Miles went first, throwing his head back as far as he could, calling out Mason’s name. Mason had never seen such pure sex in his life and this made him go over the edge, right away. He called out Miles’ name as he grunted out his completion. It took a while to get their breathing back to normal. Then Mason pulled out slowly and cleaned them both up. 

Miles lay in Mason’s arms and said, “Is it too early in our relationship to say, ‘I love you’?

Mason kissed Miles and answered, “No… I was just thinking the very same thing myself. I’m pretty certain I’ve gone and fell in love.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Now how about something to eat?” Miles asked very pleased with the turn of events. This evening was going to turn out much better then he had ever hoped it would. 

Mason got his boxers on and Miles followed suit. Then they walked into the kitchen. Mason set the table for two, got the ribs, baked beans and the potato salad put on the table. Miles just smiled at everything. They sat down and ate quietly and just kept grinning at each other. 

Mason remembered he had bad news to tell Miles. “I’ve got to work tomorrow, but I’d like you to stay and be here when I get home. Then we’ll have tomorrow night and all day Sunday to ourselves.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll go into town and pick up some steaks and we’ll have a barbecue. Would that be all right with you?” Miles asked. 

“That’ll be perfect. Thank you for understanding.” Mason said still smiling. 

They finished dinner and cleaned up the dining room and kitchen. When all the food was put away, they retired to the living room to watch a movie. The two men sat on the love seat and made out like teenagers with the movie in the background. Things were going well. 

Before long, Mason got up and stopped the movie. “How about us moving this to the bedroom?”

Miles joined him and they walked to the bedroom kissing. Once there they began to fool around again and Miles stopped it and asked, “Mason how about we get some sleep tonight and make up for it tomorrow night?”

Mason smiled and answered, “That would be great. I’m sort of tired and 5:00 a.m. comes really early. He then pulled Miles into his arms after he set his alarm. Mason liked having a naked Miles in his arms sleeping. Before long both of them were sleeping. Mason’s last thought was, I am definitely in love. And he was fine with that. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

The next day when Miles woke up, he was all alone. He hated that feeling. He really liked being in Mason’s arms He got up and showered and dressed for the day. He had promised steaks to Mason and didn’t intend to forget. 

There was a knock at the door and Miles didn’t know if he was supposed to answer it or not. When the knock sounded again he decided to open the door. He did just that and found Blair standing there. 

Miles smiled shyly and said, “Can I help you?”

Blair smiled back and said, “Hi, I’m Blair Sandburg. I’m bearing gifts.” Blair held out the large paper bag. “I’ve got steaks, twice baked potatoes and a wonderful fruit salad. Oh and I almost forgot about the wine.” Blair showed him the kind of wine he got them and Miles was thrilled. 

“I can’t believe you went through all of this trouble for us,” Miles said. 

“Hey we were so happy with Mason helping out it was the least we could do. I’m working tomorrow but knew Jim needed help with the branding of the new calves,” Blair said. 

“Would you like a glass of tea or a cup of coffee?” Miles offered. 

“No, I have things I have to get done. We’ll see you again soon,” Blair stuck his hand out and Miles gladly shook it. 

Miles smiled and said, “Thank you for everything.”

Blair left and Miles closed the door wondering what he would do all day. He put all of the groceries away and decided he would go into town and buy some dessert. Then he realized he didn’t have a key to the condo. He walked into the kitchen to make coffee and saw a note from Mason. On top of the note was a key. Miles smiled and read the note. 

Miles, 

Help yourself to anything in the house. You shouldn’t have to go shopping because I bought a lot at the store when I knew you might be coming over. I have Toaster Strudel in the freezer. Stop laughing, they are really good. I’m going to be home at 3:00 and I have a new card game to teach you, called 5000 Rummy. It’ll be fun, I swear. And I can think of some other things we could do too. I miss you already. See you at 3:00. 

Love, Mason

PS: Here is a key for your key ring. 

Miles was very impressed with the note and the key. It reminded him of how crazy he was about Mason. He glanced out the window and saw a pool in the backyard. He quickly decided to take a dip in the pool and lounge until Mason got home. Then he remembered that he had planned on getting something special for dessert. So he put the key on his key ring, locked the door and was on his way to the Cheesecake Factory. He hoped that Mason liked cheesecake as much as he did. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Jim was watching Mason smile while holding down the calves and realized that this guy had it bad. 

“So you really like Miles?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, what’s not to like? He’s gorgeous, really nice, fun, and on top of everything, he’s smart,” Mason explained. 

“What does he do for a living?” Jim questioned. 

“He’s a deputy, working for Simon Banks.” Mason said. 

“Oh yeah, you told me that before. It sounds like you really do like him. I’m glad,” Jim observed. 

“I think I’m in love with him,” Mason admitted. 

“Well no one deserves it more. You fought the good fight, but thankfully you let your heart take control for awhile,” Jim teased. 

“Yes, I’m glad that I came to my senses too. He’s really nice. I can’t wait for you and Blair to meet him,” Mason said. 

“Blair is meeting him today because he wanted to take steaks and some other things up to your condo. It’s his way of thanking you for helping us out. Plus I think he wanted to meet Miles,” Jim said. 

The two men continued to talk and discuss both personal and work until it was time to leave for the day. Mason was chomping at the bit to get home. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Miles was sitting on a lounge chair when Mason got home. Mason went out into the back yard and leaned down and kissed Miles. 

“Did you have a good day?” Miles asked. 

“Had an excellent day knowing you were here waiting for me. I told Jim that I went and fell in love. He was very happy for us,” Mason confessed. 

Miles said, “Come on. Let’s go in the house, you can shower and I’ll tell you about my day.”

Mason smiled and said, “Will you join me in the shower?”

“Of course I will,” Miles answered. 

Mason’s last thought before he started to kiss Miles was how lucky he was. 

 

end Part 88


	89. Truth Be Told

Blair was working on the ranch for a change. He was in an excellent mood and Megan was determined to find out what could make a man that happy. 

She volunteered to be on the fence mending crew so she could talk to him. As soon as they were alone, she asked, “So why are you so happy today?”

Blair smiled and said, “Jim and I had sex today and I tried something new and when we were done Jim said it was the best sex he had ever had in his life.”

Megan started laughing and couldn’t stop until she saw the look of hurt pass over Blair’s face. “Oh I was just teasing you. I’m sure Jim meant it if he said it,” Megan said as she tried to back peddle her way out of this discussion. 

“What? You think he didn’t mean it?” Blair asked with that hurt look on his face again. 

“I think he might have meant it at the moment,” Megan added. 

Blair started working and stopped talking to Megan. He had a lot to think about. Did Jim just tell me that to be nice? Or was he serious? And how would I be able to tell if he was lying or not? 

Megan watched Blair think and felt bad for starting this entire thing. She wandered over and got right next to Blair and whispered, “So you have to tell me what you did that could have had this effect. I want to try it next.”

“Well I’m not telling anyone. I may have misunderstood Jim,” Blair stated coldly. 

Megan felt even worse if that were possible. 

Blair continued, “For all I know Jim might have just said it to get the day off.”

Megan responded quickly, “I believe that Jim always tells you the truth. I was just fooling around earlier.”

“Well I’m going to ask Jim about it tonight and we’ll see what he says;” Blair said flatly, “now I need to get back to work so I can actually leave sometime tonight.”

Megan decided she would let it drop. She worked by Blair’s side until lunch time. Then she met up with Brian to share their meal. Brian could tell something was wrong with Megan, but he decided to let her come to him when the time was right. She had to be ready to talk. 

Blair was sitting by himself when his phone went off. He looked down and saw it was Jim and ignored the call. Jim called twice more and Blair took off to deliver salt blocks. He was working with Kate for a change. 

At about 2:30 his phone began ringing again. Kate looked over and knew there must be trouble in paradise. About five minutes later Kate’s phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and said, “Hello?”

“Kate I know you’re working with Blair. Could I please talk to him?” Jim asked quietly. 

Kate looked over at Blair and said, “Blair it’s for you.”

Blair glared at the phone and said, “Tell him I’m busy.”

Kate put the phone back up to her own ear and said, “Jim, he’ll talk to you when he get’s home.”

“Kate, please force him to take the phone. It’s important.” Jim pleaded. 

Kate handed the phone to Blair and walked away. 

“Jim, I’m busy. I’ll talk to you when I get home,” Blair snapped.

“Answer me one thing, Blair. How did you go from the sex machine you were this morning to not talking to me?” Jim sounded as upset as Blair was. 

“Jim, why did you say that to me this morning?” Blair asked. 

“Say what?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“You said that this morning was the best sex you had ever had in your life,” Blair reminded him. 

“That’s because it was the best. You’ve never handcuffed me to the bed and then ridden me until I came so hard I thought the top of my head would explode. Then you continued to ride me until I got hard again and then made me come twice in an hour. You were fucking hot and made me feel fucking good. So yes, it was the hottest sex we’ve ever had and I loved every second. Now tell me what’s wrong,” Jim demanded. 

Blair was quiet for a moment and then said, “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

Jim could hear Blair sounded choked up, so he let it drop. But he was going to bring it up that night that was for sure. 

“I love you too. Now hurry up and finish work so we can have a good talk. I’ll see you tonight,” Jim said. 

“Okay, I’ll see you when I get off,” Blair said before he closed Kate’s cell. He knew he would have a lot to explain to Jim when he did get home. But he believed everything Jim had said. They had much to discuss and Blair knew he had to stop discussing things with Megan because she didn’t know Jim as well as he did. She could have caused major trouble without even trying. But that was his own fault and he knew that. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

When Blair got home that night Jim kissed him longingly in the kitchen. “What have you learned from all of this?” Jim asked. 

“To never say anything to Megan about my sex life again?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “Good, you learned a good lesson then.”

“Can I be the one handcuffed to the bed tonight?” Blair asked. 

“I’ve been thinking about it all fucking day long. My dad has Dakota. The house is ours. You’re mine. Your ass is mine. Everything about you belongs to me and don’t forget it,” Jim said sexily and Blair followed him up the stairs. 

 

end part 89


	90. Attraction

Adam Taggart-Nason had been getting in trouble at school. His teacher, Ms. Spenser had asked Joel to come and discuss Adam’s problems. 

Joel took the afternoon off to see what was wrong. Adam kept saying he had done nothing, but yet here Joel was being called in again. 

The drive into town gave Joel time to think about problems they might be having with Adam. He had seemed fine to everyone and left Joel with no clues as to what the problem could be, other than being 11 years old. 

He arrived at the school and went in to find the parent-teacher room. He asked for directions and one of the other teachers took him to the room. Joel opened the door and found Ms. Spenser sitting there waiting for him. She smiled when Joel walked in and she stood up with her hand out. Joel took her hand and shook it. Ms. Spenser seemed really happy to see Joel and Joel wondered why. 

“Hello, Ms. Spenser,” Joel said nicely. 

“Hello Mr. Taggart. I’m so glad you took the time out and came in to discuss Adam’s problems,” Ms Spenser said. 

“Well, I’m glad you brought it up because we haven’t seen any problems at the house. Do you think you could start at the beginning and tell me what to look for?” Joel asked. 

Ms. Spenser smiled again and pulled her chair closer to Joel’s chair. She didn’t seem to notice that Joel was pulling away from her. 

“Adam is behind in all of his classes. He doesn’t pay attention and he constantly disrupts the classroom,” Ms. Spenser said. 

Joel wouldn’t have been more shocked if she had said he was an alien and replied, “You’re talking about Adam Taggart-Nason?”

“Yes, sadly I am. I’ll have to have weekly meetings with you to see if he’s doing any better at home and in the classroom. I hope I can count on you for your support,” Ms. Spenser responded. 

“My Partner and I will be involved every step of the way,” Joel said. 

“Actually we’d prefer to deal with you, so he doesn’t become confused with having me have to re-hash everything from week to week with two people. I hope you’ll understand,” Ms. Spenser explained. 

Joel looked at her oddly and said, “I’ll be back tomorrow if you call me, with Nicolas Nason. He needs to be involved. We’ll discuss what has to be done then. We will see you when you call for an appointment,” Joel said, leaving no room for discussion. 

“Oh…Well, all right then. I’ll call you tomorrow if I need you here again,” Ms. Spenser said quietly. 

Joel got up and said, “Until I hear from you, I will believe there is no more problem.” And then he stormed out the door. 

As he drove home he found himself getting angrier by the moment. He had a feeling Ms. Spenser was creating this entire thing so that he would spend time with her. He could hardly wait to talk to Adam and to Nick about it. Especially to Adam to see if any of this was true. Joel was certain that Nick would tell him he was over-reacting and might even laugh, but Joel didn’t see any humor in it at all. In fact, Joel was so pissed off he could hardly see straight. 

When Joel got home, he found the kids home from school already. It had been their early day. He walked in and asked Mel, “Have you seen Adam?”

“He’s in his room. He got in trouble at school and has a ton of homework to do. He’s been crying but don’t tell him I told you,” Mel admitted. 

“Thank you honey, I won’t tell him you said a word,” Joel hugged her and went on his way to find Adam. 

Joel knocked on Adam’s door and heard a soft, “Come in.”

Joel walked in and could tell that Adam had been crying. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?” Joel asked quietly. 

“I did all of my homework and handed it in and Ms. Spenser said it wasn’t there. She told me this is the third time I didn’t hand my work in and she called you in. I swear I’ve been doing everything and handing it all in. And she tells the whole class that I think I’m special and don’t have to do my homework,” Adam confessed. 

Joel felt himself getting angrier by the minute. He knew something was fishy; he just wasn’t sure what it was yet. He looked at the pile of work sitting on Adam’s desk and looked through it. There were 8 pages already done. Joel said, “Adam, I’m going to make copies of everything you do from now on and if she says you don’t have your work in again, we’ll handle it by showing her all of the papers we copied. We’ll have the actual proof.”

“So you believe me?” Adam asked tearfully. 

“Of course I believe you. Now let’s go make copies of these things,” Joel said as they walked into the office. Adam watched as Joel made copies of each and every page and felt 100% better already. 

“I have four more pages to do,” Adam declared. 

“Go and finish and then we’ll make the copies of them. Don’t worry about a thing, Adam,” Joel advised. 

“Thank you, Joel. You’re the best.” Adam got back to his homework so it would all be done by dinner. 

Joel went back to the papers to see if they had been correctly done, and Joel was very proud when he realized Adam hadn’t made one error. He just smiled. They were not only done right, but done neatly. Adam was a very good son indeed. 

Joel felt himself getting angry again at the thought of Ms. Spenser. He decided to call Jim and ask for some time off for him and Nick. 

Jim answered the phone saying, “Ellison.”

“Hi Jim, this is Joel. I wondered if Nick and I could have tomorrow and maybe the next day off for school problems,” Joel asked. 

“All you have to do is tell me it’s about one of the kids and Blair and Mason will take over for anyone. Tell me if you need extra days off and you’ll get them,” Jim said. 

“Thank you, Jim. I’m hoping to have this handled within two days. And I can’t handle it alone. Ms. Spenser has a thing for me and it’s making Adam’s life miserable. She’s using him to get me to come to the school. I’ve gone twice now, but I didn’t get it until today. Poor Adam has been doing double and triple homework for some time now,” Joel explained. 

Jim was shocked. “Does Nick know about this yet?”

“I’m going to tell him about it tonight before dinner, so I’d appreciate you not mentioning that there is anything wrong for right now,” Joel stated. 

Jim said, “You got it. He’s been finishing up some things, but I’ll send him home soon, but I won’t spook him at all.”

“Thank you, Jim. Thank Blair for us too,” Joel said nicely. 

Jim closed his cell phone and called Nick over to his side. 

Nick strode over and said, “What do you need boss-man?”

“I want you to take off and go home to talk to Joel,” Jim said as casually as he could. 

“Jesus, did something happen to one of the kids?” Nick was already in a panic. Now he knew what Joel was talking about. 

“No, nothing is wrong. He just called and said he wanted to discuss something with you. Don’t worry about it, everything is fine, “Jim assured Nick. 

Nick wasn’t listening, he was in a panic mode as he got all of his gear put in the SUV. Jim decided to head him off at the pass. Jim explained what Joel had said and Nick seemed to calm down somewhat and was finally ready to leave. 

As he drove home he wondered why Joel didn’t call and tell him, but he must have had a good reason. Joel wouldn’t keep things from him. It must be all right. Nick just kept telling himself that everything would be just fine. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

When Nick arrived home, everything seemed fine. No one was crying and Joel seemed calm. Dinner was ready and this surprised Nick. What is wrong with this picture? Nick wondered. He walked into the kitchen to talk to Joel after he said hello to the kids. “Hey,” Nick said. 

“Sit down, I’ll tell you all about Adam’s teacher,” Joel said as he handed Nick a beer.

Nick sat down, took a swig and said, “Hit me.”

Joel sat opposite him at the table, drinking his own beer as he filled Nick in on everything. He didn’t leave anything out. When he was done, he sat back and waited for Nick to explode. 

“So you already took the copies of all of Adam’s work for yesterday and tonight?” Nick asked calmly. 

Joel was somewhat shocked at Nick’s reaction and said as much. “Why are you so fucking calm?”

“Because I believe you’ve handled it perfectly. Adam is lucky to have you. So am I,” Nick said softly and then kissed Joel. 

“We’ll see what happens tomorrow and go from there. We’ll have a little time to ourselves while we wait for her phone call. And I know she’s going to call. She had that look in her eye, like she meant business. And suddenly I knew that I was her business. In the meantime, let’s keep things normal around here. Why don’t you call the kids to the table for dinner?” Joel asked. 

Nick walked into the living room and told the kids to all come in the kitchen. They all followed him and sat down at the table. The kids all started talking at once and Joel and Nick smiled at how normal they all seemed. Even Adam. The evening flew by and once they were all in bed that night, Nick and Joel went to bed. The only thing they did was hold each other. That seemed to be the only thing they needed right then. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

The next day Joel and Nick tried to be patient as they waited for a call from Ms. Spenser. Joel’s phone rang at 1:00 and it said it was Ms. Spenser. 

“Hello?” Joel answered. 

“Mr. Taggart, this is Ms Spenser again. Adam showed up with no work again today. We really need to talk about this, this afternoon. How would you like to meet for dinner and we can discuss all of this?” Ms. Spenser asked. 

“I would prefer that we meet at the school,” Joel replied. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll meet you here in my classroom at 3:00. See you then,” Ms Spenser said before she hung up. 

Joel looked at Nick and said, “We’re on.”

The two men took the copies and got in the SUV and started into town. They knew they had plenty of time to get there, so there was no rush. 

“How are we gonna handle this?” Nick asked. 

“You’re going to sit outside the door and listen to everything she says. Then you’ll storm into the room dragging the principal with you, when the time comes. Does that sound good to you?” Joel asked. 

“I’m ready lover. I’m ready to kick ass and take names,” Nick said wearing a shit eating grin on his face. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

They got into town and had a late lunch. Joel felt like kissing Nick the whole time. Nick was so sexy when he was in his protective and jealous mode. 

At 3:00, Nick walked Joel to the room and then waited outside the door of Ms. Spenser’s classroom. Nick listened as Ms. Spenser began to talk. 

“Joel, may I call you Joel?” she asked. 

“No, I would prefer Mr. Taggart, if you don’t mind. I think we should keep this professional,” Joel answered. 

“I was hoping we could talk about Adam over dinner. He’s acting out by not handing in his work. He’s going to need tutoring and I’d like you to receive an update every single week. So you would need to come in and meet with me once a week. How does that sound?” Ms Spenser asked. 

“So you’re saying that Adam didn’t turn any work in today?” He told us he got it all done,” Joel said. 

“See how much he needs your and my help?” Ms Spenser said almost smiling. 

In the hallway, Nick had heard what was said and went to get Mr. Palmer, the principal. They walked together to Ms. Spenser’s classroom, while Nick explained everything he could to Mr. Palmer. When they got there, the two men waited for Joel’s sign to come into the room. 

Joel pulled the homework papers out of the manila envelope and said, “Are you talking about all of this homework you gave him to do?”

Ms. Spenser stared at the papers somewhat confused. “Why did you take copies of his work?”

“To show Mr. Palmer that he is doing his work and for some reason you want me to spend time with you. In fact, Mr. Palmer is right outside the door,” Joel said angrily. 

Mr. Palmer and Nick walked in at that moment and Mr. Palmer wasn’t happy. “How long have you been making this poor child do his homework over again?” He asked. 

Ms. Spenser knew she was in trouble, so decided to lie her way out. “His work must have gotten lost in the collection process. I don’t know how else I could explain it.”

Mr. Palmer looked at Joel and Nick and said, “Mr. Nason and Mr. Taggart, go ahead and leave. I will take care of this. There will be a new teacher tomorrow or the next day and there will be an apology from me in front of the class. Until we do get a new teacher, I’ll teach the class.”

“Thank you, Mr. Palmer,” Joel said quite pleased that it had worked out. 

“No problem. Assure Adam that he will not have any more problems and tell him to only do tonight’s work. He doesn’t have to do any more extra work ever again. I’ll talk to him tomorrow before class and like I said, there will be an apology to him made by me during class,” Mr. Palmer said. 

Ms. Spenser started to cry, but no one was paying any attention. She knew her goose was cooked and she deserved everything she got. 

Nick and Joel left the school feeling so much better and couldn’t wait to get home to talk to Adam. He would be so relieved. The entire family would be happy over the news. 

Things would get back to normal now. Thank goodness for that. 

 

end part 90


	91. Long Lost Love

Blair was alone at the house when he heard someone knock at the door. He opened it to a beautiful blond haired, blue eyed woman. “May I help you?” Blair asked helpfully. 

“Hi, I was told in town, I could find Brian Rafe here. Were they right?” She asked. 

“He works here, but he isn’t here right now. May I ask this is in regards to? Blair asked curiously. 

“Brian and I were engaged at one time and I decided to look him up. I have some news for him,” the woman said. 

“I’m Blair Sandburg and I own this ranch. Brian won’t be home for another three hours. He and his wife get off at three,” Blair decided to let her know about Megan. 

“I’m Sally and I didn’t know he was married. I have to get back down to the car, our son is waiting,” Sally mentioned offhandedly. 

“Brian’s son?” Blair questioned. 

“Yes, Brian’s son. Wait until you see him, he looks a lot like his father,” Sally stated. 

“Would you like to come in with your son and wait?” Blair asked nicely. 

“No, I’ll come back at 3:00 and wait to surprise him,” Sally said as she turned to leave. 

“How old is your son and what is his name?” Blair questioned. 

“Brian, of course and he’s almost 8 years old,” Sally proudly said. 

“And you waited until now to tell him?” Blair was in shock. 

“I couldn’t find him and I finally hired a P.I. and he found him here. He’s going to be thrilled to finally see his son. Now I need to get back to the car. I’ll be back at 3:00,” Sally said as she turned and walked down the stairs. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Megan isn’t going to take this well. And should I warn Brian before he get’s here? Blair wondered to himself. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Blair decided to call Brian and tell him his news. He called him on his cell and Brian wasn’t that happy to hear the news. 

“Megan is never going to understand this,” Brian said nervously. 

“Maybe you should tell her before you get here,” Blair suggested. 

“Good thinking,” Brian said before he closed his cell. 

Brian then walked over to Megan and asked if he could talk to her. Jim looked at him and saw how nervous Brian was. Jim said, “Go ahead and leave early, both of you. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Jim,” Brian said as he and Megan walked to the SUV and got in. 

As soon as the doors shut, Megan said, Please tell me the kids are okay.”

Brian kissed her and said, “They’re just fine. Nothing is wrong with the kids, but I do have some news to talk to you about and we need to discuss it before 3:00.”

Brian began to tell her the story of Sally and how she now said Brian was the father of her child. When he was finished he waited for some yelling to come, but it didn’t. 

“So how old is this son?” Megan asked quietly and quite calmly. 

“Blair said he’s almost 8 and I don’t know if I believe her or not. She was always a nut job. I broke off the engagement because I finally saw her as she really was. I was thrilled to be away from her. I don’t believe he is my son. We were always very careful,” Brian explained. 

“We’ll have to have blood tests done, first thing. He might be yours and you’ll have to take care of him like you do your other two children. That would only be right,” Megan said. 

“Why are you taking this so well,” Brian asked. 

“You don’t plan on leaving me do you?” Megan asked. 

“I’m never going to leave you. You’re stuck with me and the kids forever,” Brian said wearing his first smile since he had told her the news. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such an understanding wife. 

“Good, now let’s go home and get cleaned up before we have to meet them,” Megan suggested. 

“Okay. I love you, Megan,” Brian said softly. 

“Brian, I’m not mad at you, so stop worrying about it. I love you too,” Megan assured him. 

They were both silent as they each had their own thoughts all the way to the ranch house. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Blair saw Megan and Brian drive up to their house. Blair was glad Jim let them go home early. This way they could be prepared. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

At 3:00, the doorbell ran. Blair stopped to call Brian. 

“Hello?” Brian answered. 

“”She’s here, Brian do you want to do it here so she doesn’t know where you live?” Blair inquired. 

“Good thinking, Blair. We’ll be there in about five minutes,” Brian closed his cell and Blair went to answer the doorbell. 

“Hello,” Blair said to Sally and the little boy. 

“Hello, could you tell me where I could find Brian?” Sally asked. 

“You’re going to meet him here in five minutes. So come on in and sit down,” Blair replied. 

She walked in with a very cute little boy who looked nothing like Brian Rafe. He had snow white hair and big blue eyes. Blair almost laughed. Brian’s children had brown hair and big brown eyes. Now those two kids looked just like Brian Rafe. This little boy was darling, but Blair questioned to whom his father really was. 

The doorbell rang and Blair opened it and led Brian and Megan in. Sally looked very happy to see Brian and went up and hugged and kissed him. Then she saw Megan glaring at her. 

Sally asked, “Who is this?”

Brian pulled Megan close to him and said, “This is my wife, Megan.”

Sally didn’t look one bit happy. She finally said, “Do you want to meet your son?”

Brian looked over and smiled at the boy. “Hi, my name is Brian Rafe.”

“So is mine,” The young child said. 

Megan finally found her voice and said, “How were you able to put Brian’s name on the birth certificate without his knowledge?”

“The nurses told me it didn’t matter if we were still engaged, it was the same as being married,” Sally said. 

Megan looked at her and then looked at the men and wondered if anyone else thought this odd. “But you weren’t engaged,” Megan reminded her. 

“He left and we never had a final talk. So I felt like we were still engaged. And I knew that when I finally found him he would want to make his son part of his life,” Sally said, almost like a threat to Megan. 

Brian said, “We need to have blood tests done.”

“Surely you’re joking?” Sally asked surprised that he would question anything she said. 

“No, I’m not joking. And I will support him if he’s mine, but I have a family, it’s not like I’m going to be making one with you,” Brian hoped she understood. 

“Brian Rafe, you know damn well I was never with anyone but you. You know me that well. And he is yours, you can take my word for it,” Sally ranted. 

“Well, then it’ll be no problem to have the tests done,” Megan suggested. 

“You just want everything to go your way, I see how it goes. My son would never be as important as your other children are. That’s very sad, Brian,” Sally was still ranting. 

Blair stood between them all and said, “I can’t see why it would be a problem to have blood tests done then, if you’re so certain, this will prove your point.”

“What do you know? Why should little Brian be put through a blood test when we all can see he’s Brian’s,” Sally said very seriously. 

Later, he would wonder what happened to his brain, but Blair couldn’t help it, he started laughing. The child looked nothing like Brian at all. He didn’t look like his mother either, so chances were that he was someone else’s, but now Sally was one pissed off woman. 

“What is so fucking funny about this?” She demanded to know. 

“I’m sorry, but he looks nothing like Brian and I just found it funny. I couldn’t help it,” Blair tried to explain. 

“Well, you wait and see what the blood work shows and then you’ll all have to eat your words. Now, Brian will your wife at least allow you to have dinner with little Brian tonight?” Sally asked. 

Megan just glared at Brian and he said, “I don’t think there is a fat chance in hell that that’s going to happen. So we’ll get the blood work done tomorrow and we’ll wait and see what they say.”

“She has complete control over everything you say or do?” Sally asked. 

“Yes, as I do her. We’re a good couple, Sally. You would like Megan if you gave her a chance,” Brian stated. 

Blair almost laughed again, but this time he actually used his brain and stopped the laughter from coming out uncontrolled. 

“I was really hoping to have dinner with you and talk about raising our son together. But I guess you aren’t interested and your wife thinks she can’t trust you,” Sally said shoving the knife into Megan’s back even further. 

“You can go to dinner with her, that’s fine with me,” Megan said as calmly as she could. 

“Oh Megan, that is so nice of you. Brian will you go to dinner with us and get to know your son?” Sally pleaded. 

Blair looked at Brian and gave him a dirty look, but Brian answered before he noticed the look. “Sure, we’ll go to dinner and talk about little Brian.”

“We’ll meet in town at Claim Jumper at 6:00 if that’s okay with you,” Sally suggested. 

“6:00 will be just fine with me. I look forward to getting to know Brian,” Brian was making an effort just in case he was his child. 

Sally got up and grabbed little Brian’s hand and said, “Come on we need to get ready for dinner. Your dad will be meeting us.”

“It was nice meeting you,” Little Brian said to Brian. 

“It was very nice meeting you too. I’ll see you at 6:00 for dinner,” Brian answered. 

After they left Megan sat down and looked depressed. “Oh shit, you don’t want me to go. Why did you tell me to go if you didn’t want me to?” Brian asked somewhat irritated. 

“I wanted you to make the decision on your own. You just didn’t make the decision that I wanted you to make. I’ll get over it and so will your kids. We’ll have dinner with Jim, Blair and Dakota tonight, if that’s all right with Blair,” Megan almost begged. 

“Hey, I have a pot roast going that has enough for ten people. So you are welcome to come,” Blair said with a smile. 

“Well, I better get home and get ready to go into town,” Brian said offhandedly, not really thinking about how much it was hurting Megan. 

Blair said, “I still think you should wait until the blood work comes back before you make dinner plans. She should understand that.”

“I told her I would meet her. Megan said she didn’t mind, so I’m going tonight, but I’m telling her that we’re going to have the blood work done tomorrow. Blair, will you let Jim know that I’m going to be off half a day for the test?” Brian asked. 

“Sure, I’ll tell him,” Blair said sadly. He had seen the look on Megan’s face and knew that Megan was heartbroken. 

“Meg, let’s go home and talk a little while I get ready,” Brian suggested. 

“You go home and get ready to go. I’ve got to get the kids from Nancy’s house and then we’re coming over here for dinner. So you just go and do your thing,” Megan said. 

“Megan, you told me to do this. I’m doing what I was told. God-damn-it. You’re going to be hurt and pissed off now and I can’t deal with that right now,” Brian barked. 

“So go. Who’s stopping you? Not me,” Megan shouted back. 

Blair felt like a third wheel, and really wished they would do this at their house. 

“Fine, I’ll see you after dinner then,” Brian said as he stormed out of the front door. 

“She’s going to make a play for him tonight and he’ll sleep with her now,” Megan said to no one in particular. 

“He would never cheat on you, Megan. He’s a good man, stupid, but still a good man. He’ll be home tonight and probably tell you she’s insane or something,” Blair alleged. 

“We can only hope,” Megan smiled finally. 

“Go and get the kids and pick up Dakota for us and we’ll all have an evening together,” Blair stated. 

So Megan went to do just that. Blair expected her to stop home first to say something to Brian, but she didn’t. She was good and upset about all of this. She didn’t want to share her husband with anyone. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

When Brian arrived at the restaurant, he got a table for them and told the waiter his name, in case Sally asked for his table. 

In about ten minutes she came walking in alone. Brian frowned and said, “Where is Brian?”

“He didn’t feel good and I left him with his Gramma,” Sally said. 

“Your mom came with you?” Brian asked. 

“No, yours did,” Sally remarked. 

“My mother is in town, watching your child while we have dinner?” Brian asked. 

“Yes, I went to their home to ask them about you and told them about little Brian and they told me where you were. I had to come and see if you wanted to be in his life and they asked if they could come too. They would like to see you,” Sally mentioned. 

“My dad is here too?”

“Yes, they are both here,” Sally answered. 

“You know what? This is getting weirder and weirder by the moment. I don’t want to have dinner with you. I don’t want to see my parents, they’re assholes and I don’t believe that child is mine. So go and have his blood tested tomorrow and we’ll see what happens after that. I don’t want anything to do with any of you,” Brian stood up and walked out. 

Sally followed him out and said, “He’s going to be so upset about this. He wants to have a father.”

“Then find his father. It’s not me. We were very careful and believe me he looks nothing like me. Have his blood drawn tomorrow and I’ll call and see how the tests are going before I have mine done,” Brian said as he got into his SUV. 

“Brian, I still love you,” Sally called out. 

Brian put his window down and said, “I never loved you, that’s why we didn’t stay engaged. You weren’t the right type of woman for me. I’m sorry. Now have the tests done and we’ll talk after that.”

“I’m not going to do the tests. Your parents said that I could live with them and they would help me raise Brian,” Sally said coldly. 

“First of all, I’m getting a lawyer to have his name changed. I want my name off of his birth certificate and right away. I’m going to sue your ass and my parents if it’s not done right now,” Brian put the window back up and drove off. He didn’t even look back in his mirror to see if she was still there. He didn’t care. She was nuts. 

He drove up to Jim and Blair’s and parked. He got out and knocked on the door once he got up the stairs. 

Blair opened it with a smile on his face and said, “Second thoughts?”

“Many thoughts and most of them were how crazy that bitch is. I need the name of a good lawyer for tomorrow,” Brian said as he walked in the door and gave his wife a kiss. 

“What happened?” Megan asked surprised to see him. 

Brian told them what happened and what had been said and Megan almost started laughing. “My god, your parents will stop at nothing to get you back.”

“Tell me about it. I need to see a lawyer about getting his name changed. I really hate the fact that she put my name on the birth certificate without my knowing it. And I know he’s not mine. He looks nothing like me, he looks a lot like a friend of mine. So I would guess he might be his,” Brian admitted. 

Jim said, “Would you like some dinner? We just started before you got here.”

“That would be great,” Brian answered. 

Megan smiled at her husband and knew that they had some rocky roads ahead of them, but she was going to be with him all the way. He was a good man, and she should never have doubted him. She would make it up to him that night. 

 

end part 91


	92. Expendable

Jim was in a state of confusion. Blair was working five and six days a week, doing all of the paperwork and still doing most of the cooking at the house. He even found time to have barbecue’s on the weekend with their friends. 

I really think he doesn’t need me that much anymore. I’m more expendable that I’d like to admit to. Jim looked over at his lover who was on his horse, Wolf, not noticing Jim at all. 

That’s the problem, he doesn’t seem to notice me anymore. 

At that moment Blair looked over at Jim and frowned. He got down from his horse and whispered into the air, “All right, what’s up with you?”

Jim had to smile at the fact that Blair could still read him like a book and knew just what to ask all the time. When he smiled, then Blair did too. 

Blair continued to whisper so no one else could hear. “I don’t know what’s going on, but we’ll talk at lunch today. Now get back to work.”

Jim started laughing and everyone stared at him for laughing about nothing. He finally blushed and said, “I just thought of something funny.”

Megan said, “So share with us so we can have a laugh too.”

Jim couldn’t think of anything else so he said, “I just read this poem on yahoo about being old and I thought it was cute.”

It was Mason’s turn to bug Jim. “So share it with us.”

“We're over the hill but don't feel sad  
This side of the hill ain't all that bad.  
So give us "five" and then a smile  
To us who have been here for awhile.” 

Jim smiled when he recited the poem that he had read to Blair that morning. 

Brian said, “You big fat liar. I bet Blair was talking to him under his breath and mister, I can hear everything, heard it and started laughing.”

“Fine, that’s what happened, happy now, Brian?” Jim growled. 

Joel started laughing and said, “Jim you and Blair are just too cute for words.”

“Joel, what words would they be if they’re just too cute?” Jim asked. 

They all started laughing and went back to work on the projects they had going. 

Mason walked over to Jim and said, “Want to go deliver the salt blocks with me?”

“Oh yeah, that’s what I was thinking about this morning. Man, I hope I get to deliver salt blocks with Mason on the range today,” Jim kidded. 

Mason laughed and said, “Is that a yes or no?”

“Yeah, I’ll go with you. I’m not doing anything right this moment anyhow. But I want to be back for lunch. I promised I’d have lunch with Blair,” Jim explained. 

The two men got into Joel’s truck and took off with the salt. They drove about five minutes and Jim asked, “You did ask Joel if we could use his truck, right?”

Mason burst out laughing and said, “Yes, Jim I asked him.”

“So how is Miles?” Jim asked. 

“He’s good. We had a nice dinner last night and watched a movie. It was a very relaxing night. Want to know what we watched?” Mason inquired. 

“Yeah, what did you watch?”

“Mamma Mia and Eagle Eye. Talk about two very different movies. We decided that we want to go to Greece for a vacation now after seeing Mamma Mia. Did you see either of these movies yet?” Mason asked. 

“Yes we saw both of them already. We loved Mamma Mia because we’re big fans of Abba music. Yes, I like Abba so stop giving me the look like you can’t believe it.” Jim blushed again. Twice in one day, this is getting ridiculous. 

“Have you ever been to Greece?” Mason questioned. 

“No… We would love to also.”

“Maybe we should make it a foursome. That would be fun,” Mason suggested. 

Jim burst out laughing and said, “That came out a little wrong, Mason. We don’t do foursomes.”

It was Mason’s turn to blush and then he laughed. “You know what I mean. Would you and Blair like to go with us?”

“We can’t have three of us gone at the same time,” Jim reminded Mason. 

“That’s true. Bummer, I was hoping for a foursome.” He laughed and so did Jim and they talked more about the movie for the rest of the drive. 

“Mason can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Do you think that Blair spends a little too much time on the range now? Don’t you think he was happier when he had more time off?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Is he not spending enough time with you, big guy?” Mason asked. 

“No, that isn’t it. I just think he’s wearing himself too thin.”

“I think he’s happier having more to do. When he was just doing the dang paperwork all the time, he was a little bored. This is what I think anyhow. He’s more outdoorsy than that. So I think he’s happier now,” Mason said hoping that’s what Jim wanted to hear. 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m becoming expendable. And that worries me just a little bit,” Jim confessed. 

“All you have to do is look at the way he looks at you and watches you and you’d know that’s not true at all. The man is wild about you. You’re a very lucky man,” Mason assured Jim. 

“So you think I’m over-reacting?”

“Yeah… Look what Joel and Nick have in the truck? The soundtrack from Mamma Mia. Wanna listen to it?” Mason asked as he took it out and popped it in the CD player. 

“Why did you ask me if you’re already putting it in?” Jim teased. 

Mason smiled and ignored Jim. “Now, this is a great song,” Mason started to sing along and before long Jim was singing too. They stopped at all of the spots they had to and dropped off the salt blocks and made their way back to the range so Jim could have lunch with Blair. 

When they drove up Blair met them at the truck and said, “I was wondering if we were still on for lunch.”

Mason looked at Blair and started to laugh. As he walked away Blair asked Jim, “What’s he laughing at?”

“I’ll tell you about it during lunch. What are we having?” Jim wondered. 

“I made your favorite sandwich and I have ham and cheese,” Blair said as he started to pull out their food and the blanket to sit on. 

“You made me a peanut butter and dill pickle sandwich?” Jim asked excitedly. 

“You got it. Only the best and the fanciest for you,” Blair joked. 

“You have no idea how much I love those darn sandwiches,” Jim said. 

“I also brought you some potato salad and a fruit salad for dessert. Does that sound good?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled over at Blair and said, “I feel really stupid. I was thinking you might find me expendable lately, but you’re not acting like it at all. I’m sorry for being so insecure.”

Blair smiled back at his lover and said, “You have no idea how bad I want you right now. I need to show you whose boss.”

Jim laughed and everyone looked over at them and Jim blushed for the third time that day. “Damn it, everyone is going to know what we’re talking about now. What’s with me and blushing three times in one day?”

Blair pulled Jim in for a much needed kiss and then they began to eat their lunch. 

The day flew by and everyone left when the work was done. Jim and Blair rode their horses to the stable and they got the horses, rubbed down and fed for the night. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

“I’ll grab the first shower and then I’ll go and get Dakota,” Jim said. 

“Sounds good to me. I can plan something for dinner. Did we take anything out to thaw last night?” Blair asked. 

“I have steaks in the fridge. Does that sound all right?” Jim questioned. 

“I could eat a cow,” Blair said laughing at the horrible look on Jim’s face. “Jim, I don’t know how to tell you this, but it is a cow.”

“I know, but I don’t want to hear about it. I’d rather think I was eating something else, like fish or something,” Jim explained. 

Jim walked up the stairs to get into the shower and was joined by Blair. 

“We have about an hour before we need to pick Dakota up, wanna fool around?”

“God, you’re good for my ego. I was just thinking that you didn’t want to be in the shower with me, being all dirty and everything,” Jim said. 

“Get over this crap now, man. I want you, dirty or clean, but I’d rather have you clean,” Blair said. 

They began to wash each other and they were off and running. Before long they were kissing as each of them brought the other to orgasm with their hands. They continued to kiss for quite some time and Jim finally came up for air and said, “I better get out and go and pick up our daughter.”

“If you must,” Blair kidded. 

“I must, but that doesn’t mean we won’t have time together tonight. I love you, Blair,” Jim confessed. 

Blair smiled big time and replied, “I love you.”

Jim dried off, got his clothing on and then put his socks and shoes on. He walked over to Nancy’s house to get their little girl. He looked forward to all of her typical questions. She was a normal four year old asking anything and everything of her parents when she got home. 

When he picked her up she said, “What are you making for dinner?”

Jim smiled at his daughter’s good appetite. “Papa is making dinner. We’re having steak and potatoes.”

“I love potatoes, daddy,” Dakota informed Jim, as if he didn’t know already. 

“Good, then you’ll eat all of your dinner.”

Jim opened up the door and Dakota walked in yelling, “Papa, where are you?”

Blair popped his head out of the kitchen and said, “I’m right here, Kota.”

She flung her little body around Blair’s leg and chanted, “I missed you. I missed you.”

Blair smiled over at Jim and said, “Maybe I have been working too much lately.”

“If you’re enjoying the work, then I say do it. I was just being an insecure jerk this morning. I want you to be happy,” Jim said. 

“Then we’ll keep things as they are now. I love working by your side and Dakota loves it at Nancy’s house. She loves being with Jensen and all of the other kiddo’s,” Blair explained. 

Dinner went well, with Dakota eating everything in sight and Jim gave her a bath after dinner while Blair cleaned up the kitchen. Blair figured it was a fair trade off. Then the two men took turns reading books to Dakota until she started yawning and they knew that she would be down for the count very quickly. 

This brought a big sexy smile to both of the men’s faces. 

Life was indeed good. 

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

 

end part 92


	93. Come On Over

Miles got off his shift at the department and called Mason. A very grumpy Mason answered, “Hello?”

“What’s wrong?” Miles asked. 

“I pulled my back out lifting hay today and I’m in pain. So I think I’m just going to beg off for tonight,” Mason said unhappily. 

“Come on, let me come over and I’ll give you a back rub,” Miles taunted Mason. 

“All right, all right… You can come over but you have to behave. There won’t be any fooling around,” Mason remarked. 

“I’ll be there in about an hour. I’ll make dinner. You go take a hot shower and lay down. I’ll take care of you,” Miles said. 

“Thanks, Miles,” Mason answered. 

“My pleasure. See you in an hour,” Miles hung up the phone one happy camper. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Mason got into the shower and realized that he was actually glad that Miles was coming over. He hadn’t seen his lover in three days because Miles was working double shifts while Simon was sick. But there was going to be no sex that night because Mason could hardly even walk. He got into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it and let it beat down his back. He stood with his arms out in front of him, leaning against the shower stall. He found he could hardly stand anymore, so he decided that it was time to get out and get into bed. 

He dried off as well as he could without bending and then climbed into his bed. The next thing he knew he was sound asleep. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Miles drove up in front of Mason’s house and parked. The house looked dark, so he figured that Mason was probably doing as he was told and was lying down. Miles got his key out and opened the front door, trying to be as quiet as he could. He carried in his sleep-over bag and a bag of groceries. The house was dark and he turned on lights so he didn’t fall and break his neck. He had to stay in good shape to take care of Mason. He was hoping that Mason would see that he needed Miles and he would ask Miles to move in with him. I can dream anyhow. 

Miles went into the kitchen and began to unpack the groceries. He bought t-bone steaks, twice baked potatoes, tossed salad and green beans. He was going to start dinner in a few minutes; he just needed to check on his lover. 

When he walked into the bedroom he was surprised to see Mason lying there naked on the top of the comforter. Miles pulled down one side of the bed and then helped Mason get into it. His body was cold as ice. 

“Hi…” Mason said as he snuggled into the covers. 

“Hi yourself. You just lie here and relax and I’ll make dinner,” Miles commented. 

Miles covered up Mason and then kissed his forehead. Mason was sleeping already. Miles knew from experience that when you have pain you tend to sleep more to get over it. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Miles stood in the kitchen preparing dinner and getting the salad’s started. He didn’t know how long to let Mason sleep. He figured that he would let him sleep another hour before he woke him up. 

Miles then walked around the house picking up the trail of clothing and mess Mason had left when he got home that day. Before long the house looked great. Miles found himself wishing he lived here once again. Don’t push him, man. 

He went out and started the grill one hour later and threw the steaks on and put the timer on. He then went into the bedroom to wake up Mason. 

“Hey Mason, want to get up and have something to eat?”

Mason stirred and looked at Miles. “Sure, just give me a few minutes to get up.”

Miles waited for Mason to start getting up and then he helped him get out of bed. Mason smiled over at Miles and said, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Miles hoped that he would just keep remembering that as he helped him get dressed in sleep clothes and into the kitchen. Mason sat down and Miles turned the steaks on the grill. He got the potatoes and the green beans all ready to go before he set the salad on the table. 

“Start with this while the meat is cooking,” Miles ordered. 

Mason smiled and started to eat, realizing that he hadn’t eaten anything that day and he was starving. “This taste really good. I hurt my back this morning, so I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Why didn’t you call me, Mason?”

“I knew that you’ve been covering for Simon while he was sick and didn’t want to bother you,” Mason explained. 

“Mason, we’re lovers. That’s what lovers do. I would have taken off today, it was slow and I could have helped you,” Miles explained. 

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t thinking. I’ve not been at my best today at all. This salad is good, Miles. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. I figured you might be hungry. If I had known that you had nothing to eat all day I would have brought dessert,” Miles commented as he got up to get the potatoes and steaks. 

“Those look great,” Mason said as Miles put a steak in front of him. 

“Eat. Enjoy.”

Both men sat there eating their dinner in silence and Mason finally said, “Did you mention something about a backrub?”

“Yes… I sure did. I’ll give that to you as soon as I clean up the kitchen. You can lie in bed and wait for me,” Miles loved ordering Mason around. 

“What would I do without you?” Mason asked not really expecting an answer. 

“Hopefully you’ll never find out,” Miles said carefully. He didn’t want to push Mason too far. 

“I agree. I don’t ever want to find out. How would you like to move in with me?” Mason said as he ate the last of his green beans. 

“I would love to move in with you. But maybe we should give you a few days to get better so you’re not asking me just because I’m helping you,” Miles said cautiously. 

“Actually I was going to ask you this weekend anyhow. I swear. I’ve never been in love before, but it doesn’t seem to scare me anymore,” Mason said smiling at his lover. 

“In that case, yes, I would love to move in with you. I can move my stuff over this weekend. Do you have room anywhere for my desk and computer?” Miles was already decorating the place. 

This made Mason smile. “I’ll share the office with you. There is plenty of room in there for another desk and we can work on things at the same time and not bother the other one, don’t you think?”

“Sounds good to me,” Miles agreed. 

“What about your bedroom set? I have that spare room with nothing in it and you could put it in there. Then we’d have a place for our family if they ever come to visit,” Mason was planning too. 

“Oh man, that would be perfect. My sister wants to come for a visit in a month or two. So you’d be all right with my sister coming?” Miles asked nervously. 

“Of course I would be all right with it. Maybe we could invite your folks down for a visit when your sister leaves,” Mason suggested. 

“All right, where is my usual grumpy lover?” Miles kidded. 

“I don’t mean to be grumpy,” Mason apologized in his own less grumpy way. 

“I was joking,” Miles assured him. 

“One nice thing, I have a walk in closet that is half empty, just waiting for you,” Mason said. 

“Cool…”

“Why don’t I help you with dishes and then we can talk about that backrub,” Mason started to get up and made a painful face. 

“Go lie down. I’ll be in there in about twenty minutes. Go relax. Strip down to your boxers and I’ll give you a wonderful massage,” Miles ordered. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Mason said on the way to the bedroom. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Mason looked around the room and wondered where Miles would put his personal things, because the master bedroom wasn’t that big. I’m sure it will work out just fine, stop worrying already. 

Mason stripped down to his boxers and slid on the bed. Was he jumping the gun asking Miles to live with him? Should he have talked to Jim about it first? It wasn’t like this condo was his, it belonged to Blair and Jim. Mason reached for his telephone and dialed Jim’s number. 

“Ellison,” Jim said. 

“Jim, I wasn’t even thinking about it and asked Miles to move in with me and remembered it’s not like I own this house, I should have asked you and Blair first, right?”

“Wrong…That’s your home. In fact, we were just talking about taking the one next to it and making your place much bigger. What do you think of that?” Jim asked. 

“That would be very nice. That would give us a little more room when family came to visit,” Mason. 

“That way you could have your dad out to visit from time to time and have plenty of room for him to stay a few days,” Jim suggested. 

“Good thinking. I’m so glad you don’t mind,” Mason said gratefully. 

Miles walked into the room and said, “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“Miles just gave me the evil eye. I have to get off the phone. Talk to you tomorrow,” Mason said. 

“Take tomorrow off. We’ll cover for you. Rest that back of yours. See you in two days,” Jim advised. 

“Thanks, Jim. We’ll see you in two days,” Mason said before he hung up the phone. 

“You’re off tomorrow?” Miles asked. 

“Yes, are you?” 

“As a matter of fact I’m off for three days. So I’ll spend tomorrow with you just hanging out and then I’ll move my stuff the next two days. How does that sound?” Miles asked. 

“Wait until my back is back to normal and I’ll help you move everything,” Mason said. 

Miles smiled and said, “My brother can help me. We’ll do it while you’re at work. I promise I won’t move anything that isn’t mine.”

“You have a brother that lives in town?” Mason asked somewhat surprised. 

“Yes, his name is Matt. He’s 25. He’s really nice and totally understands me being gay and is fine with it. You’ll like him.”

“Another M name. It’s enough to make you nuts, do you know what I mean?” Mason teased. 

“He’s a teacher in town. He might even be a teacher to some of Joel and Nick’s kids. I’m not sure,” Miles wondered aloud. 

“What about that massage?” Mason wasn’t above begging. 

Miles grabbed his bag and got the oil out and put some on his hands. He began to rub Mason’s back softly at first, but Mason said, “You can do it harder then that.”

So Miles did just that. He began to rub Mason’s back, up and down, pushing and shifting the muscles until he heard wonderful moans coming out of Mason’s mouth. And before long, he heard nothing but soft little snores. 

After about thirty minutes, Miles got up and got a wash cloth and towel to dry him off with. He put soap on the cloth and went in to clean Mason off. As he wiped Mason woke up and said, “Come to bed and snuggle with me.”

Miles smiled big time. He loved this man so much and knew that Mason was wild about him too. 

Miles got cleaned up and stripped and slid into bed and pulled the covers over both of them. Before long both men were sleeping and dreaming of their lives together. They were both a little nervous, but happy. 

[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]

 

end part 93


	94. Missing...

Jim and Blair were sleeping peacefully when the phone rang at 5:00 a.m. Jim reached over and picked it up and said, “What?” Jim didn’t like being waked at 5:00 in the morning; especially when he was off for the day. 

“Jim, its Nancy. I was wondering if you had heard from your dad in the last day or two.”

Jim sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“We had an argument two days ago and I haven’t seen him since. His truck is missing and so is he,” Nancy said. 

“Tell me the last time you saw him and what time,” Jim said calmly, hoping his soothing tone would actually make her feel better. 

“It was yesterday morning at 8:00 a.m. and that’s when we had the argument. He left very angry and I noticed his truck was gone at noon and I haven’t seen it since. I’ve been calling his cell phone but only get his voice mail. I knew you would be up this morning and thought I would ask if you had seen him,” Nancy sounded on the verge of tears and Jim didn’t have the heart to tell her that he was off that day. That seemed of little concern right then anyhow. 

“I’ll look for him today, Nancy. Try not to worry so much. What did you two argue about?” Jim asked. 

“He wanted a date for our wedding to be set and I told him I didn’t want to think about it right then. I had four children asking me questions and there your dad was, doing the same thing. I didn’t mean to piss him off; I only meant we could talk about it later. And that was the last time I talked to him. What if something happened to him and that was the last conversation we would ever have?” Nancy explained. 

“Just stay calm while you’re working with all of the kids and I’ll see to my dad. He’s crazy about you Nancy so don’t worry so much and I’m sure he’s just fine,” Jim assured her. 

“Thank you, Jim,” Nancy said before she hung up the phone. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Blair turned to his lover and asked, “What was that all about?”

“My dad seems to be missing,” Jim said. 

“Have you talked to him in the last couple of days?” Blair asked worriedly. 

“No, I haven’t talked to him in about three days and he was happy the last time I talked to him. He’s very excited about them getting married. So I’m sure it was just a lovers spat and he’ll come to his senses soon,” Jim said trying to convince himself, rather then Blair. 

"Call him and see if he’s home now,” Blair suggested. 

Jim dialed his dad’s cell number and waited until the voice mail came on. “Hi dad, it’s Jim. I was wondering if you could give me a call as soon as possible. I haven’t seen you in a couple of days and I’m worried. Call me.”

Jim closed his cell and got out of bed. 

Blair could tell that his lover was upset and he said, “Would you like to go looking for him today?”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Jim answered. 

“I bet he’s just blowing off some steam,” Blair believed. 

“You know what? I’m going to call Simon and report him missing. Dad has never gone three days without seeing Dakota or the twins. Something might have happened to him,” Jim commented. 

“First let’s go check out his house. We have a key, so we can go right in,” Blair remarked. 

“Let’s get Dakota over to Nancy’s so we can start looking. If you get her ready, I’ll go and check his house and see if anything looks amiss.”

“Okay, and then we’ll shower and go look for him later if you don’t see him there,” Blair said. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

When Jim got down to his dad’s house, he used the key and walked in. “Dad, are you here?” Jim said to the empty house. Jim listened and could hear no heartbeats so he knew his dad wasn’t there. He looked around and didn’t see anything out of place. His dad was very neat and it was still very neat. He checked all of the rooms to be sure that his dad wasn’t in any of them. 

Jim locked up the house and walked back to their house. He was officially worried now and he was going to call Simon. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

When Jim walked into the house Blair was waiting for him. “Well?”

“No one is there. Nothing was amiss, so now I’m officially worried. My dad doesn’t just take off and leave the family behind,” Jim said softly. 

“Call Simon and put an APB out on William. It’s time. It’s been two days, we should have noticed that he was missing. I hope he’s all right,” Blair said as he handed the phone to Jim. 

Jim dialed the Sheriff’s office and listened to it ring. Simon finally picked it up and said, “Sheriff Banks, can I help you?”

“Hi Simon, its Jim. I’d like to report my dad missing. He’s been missing for two days now and no one knows where he is,” Jim explained. 

“Do you happen to know his license plate number?” Simon asked pen in hand. 

“No, but you know his vehicle and I figured it was time to call you,” Jim almost whispered. 

“Come on in and fill out all of the paperwork for a missing person. In the meantime, we’ll start looking for his vehicle and him right away. Don’t worry so much, Jim. Come on in and bring a picture of him with you,” Simon ordered. 

Jim was a little less worried now that he had spoken to Simon and answered, “We’ll be there in about an hour.”

“See you then. Goodbye, Jim.”

“Goodbye, Simon. Thanks.”

Jim and Blair went up to take a fast shower and got ready to go into town. 

“Jim, did you call Steven?” Blair asked. 

“Hell, I wasn’t even thinking. He might be at Steven’s house, right?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, he might be. Call and see.” Blair handed Jim the phone again for the second time that day. 

Jim dialed Steven’s number and waited for either Steven or Elizabeth to answer the phone. Elizabeth finally answered after five rings. “Hello?”

“Elizabeth, this is Jim. I’m sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but have you seen my dad in the last two days?” Jim asked. 

“No, we haven’t seen him since last weekend when we were at your house. What’s wrong?” Liz questioned. 

“He’s been missing for two days and no one has seen him. I didn’t even notice until today, but Nancy called me this morning and was worried out of her mind.”

“Let me get Steven on and you can talk to him,” Liz said as she handed the phone to her husband. 

“Where is dad, Jim?”

“He’s missing. I don’t know where he is. He had an argument with Nancy and no one has seen him since. Nancy is worried that something has happened to him,” Jim explained. 

“What are you going to do about this?” Steven wondered. 

“I called and reported him missing, to Simon and Simon will put out an APB to watch for him or his truck. Blair and I are going into town to fill out the paperwork necessary right now. So I’ll call you later.”

“Jim, maybe he went fishing at that spot he talks about so much. The one where it’s peaceful and he catches all of those fish,” Steven reasoned. 

“Good idea. Blair and I will look there for him after we leave Simon’s office. I’ll call you later tonight and tell you what’s going on,” Jim remarked. 

“Talk to you soon, bro. Find him soon, okay?” Steven was also officially worried. 

“Bye, Steven. I’ll find him, I promise,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

Jim looked at Blair and said, “Do you think he would have went fishing all by himself?”

“He could have if he was upset enough. Maybe he just needed some time away from Nancy for a change,” Blair commented. 

“We’ll check out his favorite fishing spot when we get done filling out the paperwork,” Jim stated. 

“Good…Now let’s get on the road and make this happen,” Blair said. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

When they arrived at Simon’s office, Jim filled out all of the paperwork and had a picture of his dad to be printed up for the officers that didn’t know him personally. 

“Jim and Blair, you go home and wait until I have some news for you. Just try to not worry so much,” Simon commanded. 

“Blair and I are going to the fishing site that dad talks about to make sure he’s not there. If we find him, we’ll call you first thing,” Jim said. 

“Good luck, guys,” Simon said as he walked them both to the front door. Simon knew that Jim was very worried and he hoped that he wouldn’t have to bring bad news to Jim for any reason. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

William got out of his sleeping bag and stretched for the second day in a row. He had needed some time away, but he wished he wouldn’t have forgotten his phone. Nancy was probably worried by now, but maybe that would be a good thing. She was very unreasonable about the wedding and William didn’t like her attitude at all. 

He rolled up his sleeping bag and took down his tent and started to load everything into the truck. He walked down to the stream to have one last try at fishing and just relaxing. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Jim pulled into the wooded area that he knew his dad hung out and saw his dad’s truck right away. “He’s here.”

“You’re kidding. You see him already?” Blair asked, amazed at those Sentinel senses once again. 

“Yeah, I see his truck down at the end of the bend. We’ll be there soon and we’ll find out what’s going on,” Jim declared. 

They drove up next to William’s truck and got out. They both looked to see if it looked like William had left of his own accord, and it did indeed look like William was fine. Jim saw the tent and sleeping bag and knew that his brother had been right on the money. 

Jim stood in the middle of the woods and listened for his dad. Finally a smile came to his face and he said, “He’s down by the stream bitching about how Nancy doesn’t appreciate him at all.”

Blair laughed and said, “Call Simon and call off the APB and then call Steven.”

Jim did just that. Simon was glad to hear they had found William that quickly and he was in one piece. Simon had been worried also. Steven was glad to have been right about the fishing spot. 

They walked down to the stream and William was still bitching about Nancy when he turned and saw Blair and Jim walk up the road. 

“What are you two doing here?” William asked. 

Jim walked up and pulled his dad into his arms and hugged him hard. “Don’t ever leave without telling us where you are again. Thank god, Steven remembered this place, so I knew where to look for you. We were all worried to death.”

William hugged Jim back and kissed Jim on the cheek at the closeness he was feeling at that moment. “I’m sorry, son. I wasn’t even thinking. I was mad at Nancy and made you all worry. I’m truly sorry.”

“Nancy is the one you should say you’re sorry to. She was worried out of her mind. Now what’s going on with you and her anyhow?” Blair asked. 

“She doesn’t want to set a date and says she can’t get away from the day care center for our honeymoon. I think she’s getting cold feet when it comes to marrying me,” William said. 

“Dad, maybe she really is too busy and you should help her hire someone to take some of the pressure off of her,” Jim suggested. 

“Do you suppose it would be that simple?” William asked both of the men. 

Blair smiled and said, “I think she wants to marry you in the worst way, but she’s too deep into the day care center to let anything else get in its way.”

“We could hire someone couldn’t we?” William asked. 

“Of course we could. We should have noticed before now that she was too busy. But people tend to not notice things until they go wrong. With Nancy, it never goes wrong, so we’ve taken advantage of her I’m afraid,” Blair said. 

“I need to get home and talk to her. I forgot my cell phone at the house, so I’m sure she was worried,” William guessed. 

“Yeah, she called the house this morning and was frantic. She’s wild about you, dad.”

“I know that, Jim. I just forgot what was most important for a moment. Now I know and I need to get home to talk to her right away,” William said as he headed for his truck. 

“You head home and we’ll see you there,” Jim said. 

All three of them got into their vehicles and drove off. Blair called Nancy first thing. 

“Hello?” Nancy said. 

“Nancy, we found him. He’s fine and he’s on his way to see you. He forgot his cell phone and you’re going to make sure he never does this again, right?” Blair asked. 

“You better believe it. I’m going to make him sorry he ever left,” Nancy teased. 

Blair hung up his cell and smiled over at Jim. “They are such a cute couple aren’t they?”

“Oh yeah, they’re the best,” Jim agreed. 

“Let’s hurry home so we can see what kind of trouble he gets into,” Blair kidded. 

Jim started speeding up and said, “I couldn’t agree more. I love you, babe. Thanks for keeping me calm and sane today.”

“I love you,” Blair replied. 

“Things are going to be just fine,” Jim said smiling. 

Blair agreed with him 100%. Things were going to be awesome. 

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Thank you so much for continuing to read this series. Do you believe this is part 94? Whoa. 

 

end part 94


	95. What Do You Think?

“Hey Jim, I was wondering if you mind if I have a barbecue on Sunday for everyone to meet Miles,” Mason said. 

“Mason, why would I care if you have a barbecue?” Jim snapped. 

Mason looked at the grumpy man and said, “I don’t know why I even bothered.”

Mason then walked over to Megan and Brian and said, “Would you like to come to a barbecue on Sunday to meet Miles?”

“Oh that would be great,” Brian said quickly. 

“What is wrong with Jim this morning?” Megan asked just as quickly. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t have to put up with his shit, know what I mean?” Mason asked. 

“We all know what you mean. He’s been a bear for the last week. Let’s see if Joel knows what’s going on,” Brian said as he walked towards Joel and Nick. 

Nick looked up from what he was doing and said, “Hey guys, what’s up?”

Megan asked, “Joel, do you happen to know what’s wrong with Jim?”

“No, I don’t, but Blair hasn’t been on the range for a week, and he was beginning to become a regular. Maybe something is up,” Joel offered. 

All of a sudden Jim walked up behind all of them and said, “Do you not have anything to do?”

If looks could kill, they would all have been dead on the spot. Megan had had enough. “What is wrong with you?”

“There is nothing wrong with me. Now are you going to work today or not?” Jim snapped back. 

“I’ve had it with you, Jim. You never treat us like this. We didn’t do anything to deserve this either. Now tell us what’s wrong,” Megan said sweetly. 

“I’m not going to say it again. There is nothing wrong; I would just like the work to be done before dark tonight. Are you going to be working, or are you taking time off?” Jim barked. 

“I’m taking time off you ass,” Megan hollered and grabbed her back pack and walked to her truck. 

Brian just stood there and didn’t know what to do. “Jim, did you just send Megan home for not agreeing with you?”

“She chose to leave, I just gave her some options,” Jim barked again. 

Joel said, “Jim, why don’t you come over this way and we’ll have a talk.”

“I don’t want to talk, Joel. I want to have my work done before dark. Now is anyone else going to work or not?” Jim was very worked up and they all knew something was wrong. 

Nick was the first to speak. “I’m off to finish my work for the day. Don’t worry about us; we’ll get our work done. But if you need someone to talk to, call me.”

Nick walked off and began working on the fence once again. Joel followed him and the two men talked about other things to get their minds off of Jim. 

Mason said, “I’m sorry I started this, I’ll get back to work right now.”

“Good, then we can all leave at 5:00 as planned,” Jim remarked. 

They all began to work and Jim was pretty far away from Mason. He pulled his phone out and called Jalen. 

“Hello?” Jalen answered. 

Mason said, “Jalen do you happen to know what’s up with your dad today?”

“Is he still grouchy? He’s been that way for about three days and I have no clue as to what brought it on. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help,” Jalen explained. 

“Thanks anyhow. Megan just left because she was ready to punch him out,” Mason said quietly, not wanting Jim to hear him. 

“I’ll see her in a few minutes and try and calm her down,” Jalen promised. 

Mason hung up the cell phone and began to work again. He wondered what was going on. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Blair heard the doorbell ring and he stopped doing his paperwork to answer it. There stood Megan looking rather upset. 

“Hi Megan, is something wrong?”

“I just about punched your husband out this morning and I wondered if I could talk to you about it?”

“Why in the hell would you be mad at Jim?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“He’s an asshole. He bit Mason’s head off this morning about having a barbecue and introducing everyone to Miles, so Mason was upset. They all took his shit, but I left. You don’t pay me enough to be treated like shit.”

“I’ll talk to him tonight. We haven’t been talking much because we’re fighting. I’ll raise a flag tonight and talk to him about a truce,” Blair teased. 

“This isn’t funny, Blair. He’s being such an asshole. What did he do to piss you off anyhow?” Megan asked.

“It’s no one’s business what we’re fighting about,” Blair answered. 

“Oh god, are you guys breaking up?” Megan was suddenly upset. 

“I don’t know. Jim and I will have to work things out or not. It’s our business, Megan,” Blair explained. 

“I’ll leave you to think. I’m going back to work and apologize to Jim. I was a bitch to him,” Megan turned and walked down the stairs. 

“Megan, if he was an ass, don’t baby him,” Blair said. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Megan said over her shoulder and almost ran down the stairs. She got into her truck and drove back out to the range where they were all working. When she drove up Jim looked in her direction and then went back to what he was doing. 

Megan walked over to him and said, “I wanted to apologize to you, Jim. I had no right to talk to you the way I did. You’re my boss first, my friend second. I’m truly sorry about everything I said and did. Can I go back to work?”

“Of course you can. Brian’s been lost without you anyhow. Go let him know you’re all right,” Jim ordered nicely. 

“Thanks, we’ll see you later,” Megan turned and started to walk away and Jim said, “Did you talk to Blair? “

“Yes, but he didn’t tell me anything. I just knew I had been a bitch and wanted to clear the air.”

“Thank you and I want to apologize to you for being such a prick this morning,” Jim said quickly. 

“Jim, if you need to talk to anyone, please let me know. I’m your friend, remember that. Okay?”

“Thanks, Megan. I might take you up on it tonight. If I show up on your doorstep don’t be too surprised,” Jim said. 

“Off I go to work. Be well, Jim.”

“Thanks, Megan,” Jim said as he turned around to do his work too. 

Megan walked over to where everyone was mending the fence and Brian said, “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Something is going on with the boys, but I’m going to let them work it out themselves. We’ll just get our work done and mind our own business,” Megan suggested to them all. 

“Something is really wrong isn’t it?” Nick asked. 

"I would say yes,” Megan answered. 

They all went back to work and not another word was spoken about Jim and Blair. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

At 5:00, everyone started to leave and Mason stopped Jim and said, “Would you and Blair like to come to my place for a barbecue on Sunday? It’s at 4:00.”

“Sure, I’ll be there and I’ll tell Blair about it. I don’t know if he has plans or not, but I’ll be sure to tell him about it. Thanks for thinking of us. I’m sorry I snapped at you this morning. This has been a rough week. Have a good night and tell Miles I said hello.”

Both men walked up to their horses and got on. They rode off in silence and Mason realized that something was wrong. Jim was thinking about coming to his barbecue without Blair. This was something totally new for the couple and it just wouldn’t do. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

When Jim got to the ranch, he picked up Dakota and brought her into the house. 

“Papa, I’m home.”

“How is my angel today?” Blair asked as he picked her up for kisses and hugs. 

“I had a good day. I have a new teacher and she’s really nice,” Dakota said. 

“Good, I’m glad. Now go and wash up for dinner, it’s almost done,” Blair bossed and she actually listened for a change. 

Blair still hadn’t said a word to Jim until Dakota walked up the stairs to clean up. 

“Megan was here this morning and she wasn’t a happy camper. I don’t care what’s going on, don’t take it out on our workers,” Blair snapped. 

“Fuck you…” Jim walked away from Blair and started up the stairs. 

Blair grabbed his arm and said, “Don’t you take that tone with me, you prick. In fact, call your dad and see if he can keep Dakota for a day or two and we’re going to get some things worked out.”

“Call him yourself,” Jim spat out before he walked up the stairs. 

Blair did just that. He called William and waited for an answer. “Hello?”

“William, Jim and I need to work some things out, and wondered if you could watch Dakota for a few days for us,” Blair said. 

“Trouble in paradise, eh?” William kidded. 

“There is no paradise here,” Blair answered. 

“Blair, I’ll be there in five minutes to pick her up. Pack her things for about a week and you and Jim have some time to yourselves,” William ordered. 

“Thank you, William.”

“I’ll be there in five,” William said before he hung up the phone. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Blair packed up Dakota’s things while Jim showered and took her downstairs to wait for her Grampa. When William showed up Blair walked her down the stairs to meet him. 

“You boys work things out and we’ll see you in a week. Take care, Blair,” William hugged him before they left. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

When Jim walked down the stairs he saw that there were only two places set at the table for dinner, so he figured that his dad must have taken Dakota. Damn it, now you have to talk to him whether you like it or not. 

“Jim, you have to talk to me one of these days,” Blair started. 

“We’re invited to Mason’s house for a barbecue on Sunday. I figured you might want to go,” Jim said as he sat down at the table. 

Blair brought the dinner out and answered, “That would be nice. We’re going as a couple, am I right?”

“I don’t know, depends on if you find someone better to take,” Jim snapped. 

“Oh for Christ’s sake, get a grip. I looked at a guy’s ass. I didn’t fuck his ass, I just looked at it. I didn’t know it was a crime to look,” Blair growled. 

“I don’t look, but you do, so it means I’m not enough for you,” Jim said quietly this time. 

“Oh stop being such a drama queen. Like I said, I was looking; I wasn’t touching or even thinking about anything. I just looked,” Blair tried to explain. 

“Are we going to eat or not?”

“Jim, please talk to me,” Blair whispered. 

“I love you, but I think we have some problems,” Jim admitted. 

“WE don’t have any problems. You’re just overdramatizing this,” Blair said angrily. 

“I would like to eat dinner. I didn’t have lunch today and I’m hungry, or am I being too dramatic?”

“Eat and fuck you,” Blair answered and got up from the table. He went up the stairs and lay on their bed thinking. 

Jim ate dinner, but not as much as he had wanted to because his stomach hurt. He was afraid that this was going to be the end of him and Blair. That was more then Jim could endure right then. 

Jim washed his dishes and put the food in the fridge before he sat down in the living room and began to flip through the stations to find something to watch. 

Blair could hear Jim channel surfing and it pissed him off. They were fighting and Jim was watching tv. This was so typical for Jim. Blair walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa next to Jim. There was no response from Jim so he moved a little closer. Still no response. Blair sat right next to Jim and put his arm around Jim’s waist. This got a reaction. 

“I’m not fucking you and you’re not fucking me. So keep your hands to yourself,” Jim barked out. 

“Oh for crying out loud. Kiss me,” Blair ordered. 

Jim looked at him like he was someone else and said, “I’m not kissing you either.”

Blair took a hold of Jim’s face and pulled it down to meet his own lips and they kissed for a short time. Blair knew that Jim had little control when it came to sex with him, so he was using it for a good cause. They began to kiss once again. After about five minutes of kissing, Blair pulled back and said, “I love you and I would love to go to the barbecue with you.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and just held on tight. He knew they had some problems, but did they have to be worked out that night? Couldn’t he fuck his lover one more time?

“Blair, I think I’m not enough for you. How long have you been watching other men?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I looked at someone’s ass. That was all,” Blair said again. 

“Have you ever seen me look at anyone’s ass?” Jim questioned. 

“No…”

“Then why do you have to look. You’re enough for me and I don’t need to look elsewhere,” Jim said quietly. 

“Do you believe that I love you?” Blair asked. 

“Yes… Or at least I thought you did,” Jim answered. 

“I still do and I love no one else. You’re it for me. I want you and no one else forever,” Blair replied. 

“Then why were you watching his ass and why did I smell pheromones?” Jim needed to know. 

“His ass made me think of fucking yours, if you must know. I think about fucking your ass all the time. And some times an ass walks by that reminds me of yours and I have no control. None at all. I wanted you so bad that day and I knew I couldn’t have you until that night and that’s why you smelled my pheromones. Did you think I wanted him?”

“Well what would you think?” Jim inquired. 

“I would wonder about it, I guess, but I would believe my lover.”

“Why didn’t you say this earlier?” Jim wondered. 

“I give up so much already. You have complete control over me. I want you all the time. I know you want me all the time and sometimes it’s a little overwhelming. I don’t like you being in charge all of the time,” Blair answered. 

Jim pulled Blair onto his lap and began to kiss him. Before long Blair knew they were going to be fucking and fucking hard. Jim pushed Blair off his lap and they both got up and Jim practically drug Blair up the stairs. Jim couldn’t get Blair’s clothes off fast enough. 

Once Jim and Blair were naked, Jim threw him onto the bed and began making his way up Blair’s lithe body, kissing and licking and biting all the way. Blair honestly couldn’t remember a time he had ever been this hard, this fast and he wasn’t going to bitch about it either. 

Jim took Blair’s long, hard cock into his mouth and began to suck. As he got Blair getting hotter and hotter, he slid a finger into his mouth for some spit to put in Blair’s hot, tight, hole. As soon as he slid his finger in, Blair came down Jim’s throat and howled out his name. Then Jim pulled Blair’s legs apart, got Blair ready and pushed into Blair’s inviting hole for the fucking of his life. Jim put everything into this fucking, because he felt like he needed to show Blair who owned him. It wasn’t long and Jim came into Blair’s hot channel and before long he pulled out and lay next to him. 

Blair looked over at Jim and smiled and then said, “This is why I don’t have any control. You own me. You totally own me. It’s scary as hell.”

Jim kissed his lover and said, “I don’t find it scary at all. I love it that I can make you that hot, that fast. I love you, babe.”

“I love you too.”

Jim cleaned them both up and they fell asleep instantly. 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

The next day on the range, everyone saw Blair drive up in his SUV with Jim along side him. They all smiled and knew that things had been worked out. Jalen was glad to see his dad and his pop both in a good mood and doing well. Jalen hated problems. 

Blair walked up to Mason and said, “We’re excited as hell to go to your barbecue on Sunday, so we’ll be there at 4:00. Thank you for inviting us.”

“Well, I wanted to get everyone’s opinions about what they think of Miles.” 

“You want to know what we think?” Blair asked. 

“Yes…”

“I think Miles is great and he’s good for you and you’re good for him. You make a great couple and you both look cute as hell when you watch each other. You don’t need us telling you that,” Blair explained. 

“Thanks, Blair. I really love him,” Mason confessed. 

“I know, ain’t it grand?” 

Both men laughed and talked for another ten minutes and Jim just smiled watching them. He was never so happy in his life. He adored Blair and it was nice to know that Blair adored him too. 

Life was indeed good. 

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]


	96. Risks

Megan and Blair were working on the fence farthest away from everyone else and she asked, “So is there anything you wouldn’t do for Jim?”

“Well, it depends on what it is. Of course I’ll do anything sexually, but something else I might have to think about. What are you talking about?” Blair asked. 

“What if he fooled around on you? What would you do then?” Megan asked seriously. 

Blair was frightened for a second but then came to his senses and said, “I would just have to take the risk, Megan. I love him enough to wait it out until he came back to me.”

“And what if he didn’t come back to you?” 

“Megan, where is this coming from?” Blair finally asked. 

“I think Brian is having an affair in town with someone,” Megan almost whispered. 

“You’re nuts, he’s not,” Blair assured her. 

“Can you swear to that? He hasn’t asked for sex in two weeks. He’s been going into town for work related reasons, but he seems to volunteer for them. It’s almost like he likes getting away from us. His family.”

“Megan, I think you’re insane. Brian might have things on his mind, causing him to have less sex drive, but I doubt that he’s fooling around on you. But if he was, what would you do about it?” Blair wondered. 

“I would do the same thing that you would do. I would risk everything. I would give up my life for Brian, so no risk would be too large or small. He would have to come back to us eventually. I just know it.”

“I agree. Plus you might have to beat the shit out of some woman that tried to come between the two of you. I know I would be beating the shit out of anyone that came between me and Jim. I really wish you wouldn’t worry about it, Megan. He’s probably just tired of family life. I know I get that way sometimes.”

Megan smiled finally and said, “You do?”

“Yeah. Jim and Dakota can be a little tiring sometimes.”

“What if you found out Jim was sleeping with another man, and he wasn’t using condoms?” Megan asked. 

“Holy shit, Megan. That’s a hard one. I would have to really think about that because that’s a medical risk and I would be scared to death of even thinking about it. Are you worried about that with Brian?” 

“I would do almost anything for the two of us, but know what I would do if I found out he had fucked someone without a condom. That changes things, don’t you think?” Megan wondered. 

“Oh yeah, it changes big time. I would do almost anything for me and Jim too, but not if he went bareback with anyone else. I couldn’t be with him after that. Why are we talking about this shit? Now I’m upset,” Blair declared. 

“If you knew about him fooling around, would you just come right out and ask him about the condom issue?” 

“Megan, first you have to be sure he’s fooling around. I don’t think Brian is, so what are we even doing discussing this?”

“I’m glad you have such faith in him. Right now I don’t,” Megan said sadly. 

“So talk to him. I’m sure he’ll tell you the truth. He’s only human, but I still think he’s above doing that shit to you and the kids,” Blair said. 

Jim walked over to where they were working and said, “I can hear you two, so you might want to stop discussing this within reach of someone else. Like Brian. He would be really hurt if he heard you say this stuff to Blair.”

“You’re on his side too?” Megan asked. 

“There is no side to be had. I don’t believe he would do that to you. Talk to him and ask him why he’s been going into town a lot lately. Grow up, Megan,” Jim snapped. 

“Oh fuck you,” Megan said as she walked off and headed towards Kate and Jalen. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “I don’t believe he’s fucking anyone on the side. It’s not his style.”

“I don’t believe it either, but it is odd that he keeps volunteering to go into town every time we need something. It’s just plain weird,” Blair explained. 

“It might be weird, but I think she needs to talk to him about it instead of talking about it to you. Don’t you agree?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I agree.”

“By the way, Chief, I would never go bareback with anyone but you. So I don’t want you ever worrying about that. Am I understood?” Jim said angrily. 

“Hey, we were just talking. I didn’t say you would do it.”

“You said you would leave my ass, and I would expect nothing less. Anyone that would do that to their partner is sick,” Jim said. 

“Let’s talk about something else,” Blair said as he walked towards the others.

“You got it,” Jim answered. 

The day went by very quickly and Brian walked over to Jim and said, “Do you know what’s going on with Megan?”

“Do you two ever talk to each other? Why would I know instead of you?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Hey, don’t jump down my throat, I already have someone doing that,” Brian mentioned. 

“Sorry, go talk to you wife. She has some questions, I think.” Jim ordered. 

“Okay…”

Brian walked over to Megan and said, “Do you and I have a problem?”

Megan looked at him sadly and answered, “Yes.”

“What’s wrong?” Brian inquired. 

“Who are you seeing in town?” Megan asked outright. 

Brian got an odd look on his face and said, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You lying son-of-a-bitch. I can tell you’re lying. Is she worth losing your family over?” Megan demanded to know. 

“We’ll talk about it when we get home,” Brian suggested. 

“You’re damn right we will. I’m going to drive home alone. You’re going to ride with someone else. I don’t want to look at you right now. Don’t take too long, because the clock is ticking on kicking your ass out of the house,” Megan said. 

Brian rushed over to Blair and asked if he could ride home with him. Blair of course said yes, or else he would have been walking. Blair was the only one left on the range at that moment. 

The ride home was very quiet. Blair didn’t know what to say and figured it was none of his business anyhow. So neither of the men talked. Blair dropped him off in front of his house when they got back to the ranch. 

~~~~

Megan was pacing inside the house when Brian walked in. She hadn’t picked up the kids yet, because she wanted to talk to Brian alone first and make a decision about it after that. She had called Nancy and asked her to keep them later. 

“Sit down, Megan, you’re making me nervous,” Brian said as he sat down on the sofa. 

“So tell me who’s in town, that you keep seeing,” Megan started. 

“My folks. They bought a house and they live there. I’ve been helping my dad with some repairs around the house. I knew you wouldn’t approve, so I didn’t tell you.”

“You parents hate me, Brian. And you’re telling me that you go visit them three times a week?”

“They’re still my parents,” Brian answered. 

“Pack your bags and move in with those people. You belong with them,” Megan got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. 

Brian followed her and said, “This is so you. If you don’t like it, you kick my ass out. This is why I wouldn’t tell you. I would never keep you from your sister, even though I don’t care for her. I encourage you to see her. Why can’t you do the same with me?”

“Because they hate me. I would hope that you would love me enough to tell them to go fuck themselves and move on. But that’s not the case as I see now. You need to move,” Megan said tearfully. 

Brian pulled her into his arms and said, “Okay, I won’t see them ever again. I’m sorry. It’s been really hard on me too. I have you both pulling me from different directions and I’m torn about how I feel all the time.”

“You promise you won’t see them anymore?” Megan asked. 

“I promise,” Brian said sadly. 

Megan saw the sadness and said, “Okay, I’m going to take a small risk here and tell you that I might be wrong. Go ahead and see them. I’m sorry I made you choose.”

“But Megan, I can’t have us mad at each other. You and the kids are my life.”

“Don’t worry about us. See you’re parents when you need to and we’ll work around it somehow. I’m sorry I was so demanding and such a bitch.”

“Megan, I adore you. You’re never a bitch. You love me and want me to stay with you. I understand that. I also understand that you’re afraid my folks will make me love you less. Let me tell you, that will never happen. I’m sorry I’ve been pulling away lately, I needed time to think about what I was going to tell you and when.”

“Every relationship has risks in it, and I’m willing to make almost any type of risk for you. I love you more then you’ll ever know,” Megan admitted. 

“I love you too, babe. Do you mind if I see them once a week on like Tuesday’s?” Brian asked. 

“That would work. Do they want to see the children?” Megan asked. 

“Yes, but I was afraid to ask you about that,” Brian confessed. 

“Take them on Tuesday’s to meet with their grandparents and see how that works. If they get ugly about me, you can always stop seeing them,” Megan explained. 

“Thank you, babe. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Brian. Call your folks and tell them it’s not a secret anymore. I don’t want them thinking they have something over you,” Megan said. 

“I’ll call them later. Let’s go and get our kids and have dinner,” Brian said as he pulled Megan into his arms for a huge hug and kiss. 

Things weren’t always going to go easily, but Megan and Brian were willing to work on this together and it would be all right. 

Risks had to be taken from time to time. Both of them knew this. 

 

end part 96


	97. Tribulations

It was ten at night when a knock came on the door. Blair looked at Jim seeing if he knew who was there. 

“It’s Jalen.” Jim opened up the door and pulled his son in for a quick hug. “Hi son, what are you doing up here this late at night?”

“I have some bad news and I thought I should tell you about it now. Gramma and Grampa Bishop are in town and they are going to try and get custody of Dakota. I tried to talk sense into them, but they weren’t listening. They said they have a high powered attorney that is coming in this week and you’ll be served your papers at that time. They want Dakota. They moved back here,” Jalen said all of this without taking a breath. 

Jim stood very still as he asked, “Your Gramma and Grampa are coming into the picture now, after four years?”

“Yes, they said they weren’t aware of Grandparent laws and this lawyer told them that since you two were gay they had a good chance of getting sole custody. I begged them not to uproot Dakota for any reason, but they wouldn’t listen. They said that I’ve been brainwashed and they don’t want the same thing happening to Dakota.”

Blair sat there quietly as he took this all in. Inwardly he was having an anxiety attack, big time, but he knew he had to stay strong for Jim and Jalen. 

Jim looked over at Blair and said, “So what do you think about this, Chief?”

“I think they’re nuts. No judge is going to take a child from us after four years. She’s in good health, she’s happy and anyone can see that we’re doing a good job. We’ve got lots of witnesses on our side, so that would help too. I’m not that worried. We’ll get a super good lawyer, Jim. I don’t care what it costs, no one is taking our little girl away,” Blair said adamantly. 

“See Jalen, it’s nothing to worry about. We’ll see a lawyer tomorrow and get things rolling. Don’t worry so much, okay?” Jim asked. 

“Okay, dad. I’m going to trust you and hope you’re right. I would die if they took Kota away from us,” Jalen said sadly. 

“Stop this talk. No one is taking anyone away,” Blair said sternly. 

“Okay, I’m going to go and try and get some sleep, although I highly doubt that I will. I’m worried, I have to tell you. Gramma and Grampa were downright mean tonight,” Jalen informed them. 

Jim pulled Jalen in for a hug and said, “Try and rest. We’re going to get on it tomorrow. I need you to work for me tomorrow, can you do that?”

“Yes, I’ll gladly work for you and Pop while you take care of legal business. Make sure that Dakota isn’t going to be leaving our home,” Jalen said sounding as scared as a little boy. 

Blair said, “Jalen, calm down. Things are going to be fine. I promise.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow after you see the lawyer in town. Come over and tell us what you find out tomorrow night,” Jalen said. 

“Okay, you go and sleep now and let us do our thing,” Jim said as he hugged him once again and then closed the door after the sad man walking down the stairs. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “Holy fucking shit…”

“You can say that again,” Blair said. 

Jim locked the front door and shut off the lights. “Come on, Chief, let’s get some sleep so we can start looking for a good lawyer first thing tomorrow.”

The two men walked hand in hand up the stairs, neither of them telling the other how fucking scared they were, but both of them knew. This was going to be a really long night. 

As soon as they got in bed the phone rang and Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Jim, this is Miles. Jalen just told Mason about what’s going on and I have a brother who is a lawyer and wanted to give you his name and address. I called him and he said he can see you anytime tomorrow. Just drop by and he’ll be waiting to see you both. He specializes in custody cases, so he would be a good lawyer to have. His name is Mark Benson. His number is 555-1212. Give him a call or just show up and he’ll help you through this.”

“Miles you have no idea how great that makes me feel. I didn’t know you had another brother. I know that your brother Matt is a teacher, but didn’t know about this one,” Jim said. 

“He’s not as close to us as we’d like, but he’s a fantastic attorney. He’s handled many cases like this before and won. So rest easy and go and see him in the morning. Good luck,” Miles said before he hung up. 

Jim hung the phone up and told Blair what Miles had told him. Jim had written all of the information down on the tablet on his beside table. 

“Wow, that’s such a break for us. Now we can call him, get an appointment tomorrow and get it taken care of. This will be nice to have out of the way. I know that we’ll rest easier now,” Blair said. 

“Speak for yourself. All I can see is two terrible people trying to take our baby away. I can’t stand the thought,” Jim confessed. 

“Jim, let’s hold each other tonight and try and sleep. We’ll take care of everything tomorrow.”

Both men snuggled in each others arms and tried to relax. Blair was the first one to say, “I’m never going to sleep until we have all of this out of the way.”

“I agree. Want to play some cards or something,” Jim suggested. 

“I was thinking you could make love to me,” Blair countered. 

“I don’t think I’d have my heart in it tonight. I’m too freaked out, Blair.”

“Okay, cards it is,” Blair said getting up and getting dressed. 

Both men walked down the stairs and got the cards out to play 5000 Rummy. Jim knew it was going to be a really, really long night. 

~~~~~

The next morning, Blair and Jim were taking a shower when Blair said, “I think we should bring your dad along with us. It might look good to have one Grandparent on our side.”

“Okay, I’ll call him while you get Dakota ready to go to Nancy’s house,” Jim answered. 

They got dressed in very casual but nice clothing, so they would look very presentable and Jim called his dad. 

William picked up the phone at 7:00 a.m. and said, “Ellison.”

“Dad, I was wondering if you could go with us to see a lawyer today. Lisa Bishop’s mom and dad are going to sue us for custody of Dakota and we need to get the papers filed right away.”

“Of course I’ll come with you. I’ll be ready in about twenty minutes. Do you want me to come there or are you picking me up?” William asked. 

“We’ll pick you up. See you soon,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

He walked into the bedroom and saw Dakota sitting on the floor with about 20 stuffed animals around her and he asked, “What are you doing?”

“I have to tell them where I’ll be today, daddy. They worry.”

Jim smiled sadly and said, “Come on, we need to get downstairs and have breakfast before we go to Nancy’s house.”

She hugged each and every single animal that was on the floor and said goodbye and then joined Jim on the stairs. “I’m ready. They won’t be sad now,” Dakota said happily. 

Jim loved his little girl more then life itself and couldn’t stand the idea of anyone getting custody of her. This new lawyer had to work out, because losing wasn’t an option.

They walked hand in hand down the stairs and Blair brought out breakfast and Jim could tell he had been crying. 

Jim walked over to Blair and hugged him and said, “No one is taking her away. I promise. We’ll leave first.”

“Okay,” Blair answered quietly and knew that he had to get some money put away in case they had to leave the country. He couldn’t believe he was thinking about it, but he had no choice. No one could have their little girl. 

They dropped Dakota off at Nancy’s house and then drove over to pick up William. 

The drive into town, was a quiet one because none of the men wanted to talk about the loss of one little Dakota Rose Ellison. It was easier to just not say anything. 

~~~~~

When they got to Mark Benson’s office, Jim told the secretary who he was and she told them to have a seat. They hadn’t been waiting but five minutes when the she came back out and said, “Mr. Benson will see you now.”

“Thank you,” Jim said as he, Blair and William all walked into the office and shut the door. 

The smiling man waiting for them, looked just like Miles but thinner. He put his hand out to Jim and said, “Hello, my name is Mark Benson, you must be Jim Ellison.”

“Yes, it’s good to meet you,” Jim said quickly shaking his hand. “This is my life partner, Blair Sandburg and my father, William Ellison.”

Mark shook hands with both of the men and then said, “Everyone sit down and we’ll have a nice talk about what’s going on.”

Jim explained that they hadn’t gotten any paperwork yet, but the grandparents had told his son, Jalen that they were going to take Dakota away from them. Jim looked so sad that Mark felt bad instantly. 

“First of all, we need to see the papers they are going to file. They might just be blowing smoke, wanting to have visitation rights. They should have visitation rights. Do you object to that?” Mark asked. 

Jim smiled and answered, “No, we would love for her to see her grandparents from Lisa’s family. I think family is important, so we would never fight them seeing her.”

“Well good, then we’ll write up papers right now and get them to the judge saying that we want the grandparents to have visitation rights set up as of today,” Mark said as he started to write. “Do you have their names and addresses?”

Jim pulled a paper out of his pocket and said, “Here is everything you would need for them. They’ve never contacted us for either Jalen or Dakota. So this came out of left field.”

“The judge will like that we are filing papers saying you want them to have visitation rights. Since she is four years old and they’ve not seen her we will have a court appointed guardian to be with them for the first few months. After that, they can have her once a month for a weekend and weekly visits when planned ahead. Does this sound good to you?” Mark stated. 

“Yes, that sounds good to us. Can we file that soon?” Jim asked, getting more nervous as the day went on. 

“I’m going to file it now. I have a friend that is a judge and I told him that we would be doing this today; he’s seeing me in an hour. Let me get these papers ready to sign by both of you and we’ll get the ball rolling,” Mark said. 

“If she does sue us for custody, do you think she has a chance?” Blair asked. 

“There is always a chance that a judge might lean towards the grandparents, but beings she’s four years old and they’ve never come to see her; I don’t see a big problem ahead. Keep in mind they did move back to the city so they could be near her. But we’ll cross that when we come to it,” Mark said. 

The papers got all typed up, and copies made and Jim and Blair signed everything they needed to sign. 

Blair asked, “How much of a retainer do we need to pay?”

Mark smiled and said, “One thousand dollars will do for right now. I’ll bill you with everything I have to do. You’ll always know where the money goes and how much more you’ll need. This could end up costing a hundred thousand dollars. Are you ready for that?”

Jim answered quickly, “We’re ready for anything. I have quite a bit in savings, the rest I can borrow from Blair.”

William took out his checkbook and wrote a check for fifty thousand dollars and told Mark, “This is for the down payment. I’ll pay the rest of it also.”

“Dad, we have money,” Jim said. 

“So do I and I don’t want anyone taking Dakota away from us,” William confessed. 

Mark took the check and said, “I’ll have Susan give you a receipt before you leave. Now let me go and file this and you can wait right here. I’ll be bringing back some paperwork for you to take home.”

As soon as Mark left Jim started pacing in the large office. He was grateful that it was a big room and had lots of room to walk in. 

“Jim, sit down and try and relax. Why don’t you talk with us?” William suggested. 

The three men talked about anything and everything except Dakota. No one wanted to mention losing the little girl that had come to mean so much to everyone. 

An hour later, Mark walked in with lots of paperwork. “Well, it’s done. Things have been sent. They are going to contact them by phone today, so they will be aware of everything soon. Thankfully you had their cell phone numbers from your son, so we’ll be able to talk to them here while they are moving here.”

Mark’s phone rang and his secretary said it was the Bishop’s lawyer on the phone. 

“This is Mark Benson, may I help you?” Mark said very professionally. 

“This is Bob Miller, the attorney for Roger and Michelle Bishop. We just received the paperwork and phone calls made from the court and we were hoping to talk to you and your clients if they are available.”

“You could come right now,” Mark said. 

“We’ll be there in about ten minutes. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice,” Bob Miller remarked. 

“See you in ten minutes,” Mark said before he hung up his phone. He turned to Blair, Jim and William and said, “You don’t’ say anything unless I tell you to. I don’t know what they’re up to yet. They might be trying to catch you off guard so that you’ll say something terrible and they’ll use it against you. So follow my lead. Understood?”

“Understood,” Blair said seriously. 

“Understood,” Jim answered. 

“I will keep my temper in check,” William replied. 

“Good, now let’s get ready for them to get here.” Mark got the guys to help him bring in more chairs to his office and bring some cups for the coffee and tea. Blair made the coffee and tea for Mark. Because Mark was busy calming Jim down. 

There was a knock at the door and Mark opened it to a nice looking older couple that didn’t seem that dangerous and said, “I’m Mark Benson.”

Bob Miller shook his hand and said, “I’m Bob Miller and these are my clients Michelle and Roger Bishop.”

Everyone shook hands. Jim, Blair and William just waited for their turn. 

Bob Miller said, “Let’s cut to the chase. My clients were pleasantly surprised to get the papers that were filed this morning. They never dreamed that Jim Ellison would let them see their granddaughter, so they would like to set up visitations as soon as possible.”

“That will be fine with my clients. Is there anything else on the agenda?” Mark asked. 

“They thought they would have to file for custody, but since Jim Ellison is meeting them halfway, they are willing to just settle for visitation rights. They would like the third weekend of every month. They live in town, so they won’t be far from the ranch and they would like to be able to see her during the week now and then too,” Bob said. 

“This is up to my clients. What do you have to say to this, Jim and Blair?”

Blair stood up and handed them a small photo album and said, “This is an album of Dakota Rose as she was growing up for the last four years. We wanted you to have it. She’s a blessing. You’re going to love visiting with her. She has been a true miracle child and she knows all about her mom.”

“You told her about her mom?” Michelle asked Jim. 

Jim smiled and said, “Yes, we have pictures and we tell her all the time about her mom. We don’t want her to forget how selfless Lisa was at the end of her life. If it wasn’t for Lisa, we wouldn’t have Dakota at all.”

“This is a pleasant surprise,” Roger said, “We were expecting you to fight us all the way. When we saw Jalen he didn’t seem that receptive about us seeing her.”

“Jalen thought you were going to try and take her out of her home. Now that we see that you just want to share in her life, things will be different. I do hope that you’ll spend time with Jalen too. He’s a wonderful young man. He has two children that should know you too,” Jim said. 

“Honestly, we thought we would have to. But I’m glad that you men took the first step in meeting us half-way. She’s just precious. She resembles Lisa a great deal,” Michelle said. 

Jim smiled again and said, “She really looks like her in person. Wait until you see her.”

Roger smiled back and said, “Can we see her soon?”

Mark said, “The third weekend is coming up, would you like to make plans to meet with her for your first visit?”

“Yes, we would,” Michelle said softly. 

“Do you wish to set up any more visits while we’re at it?” Mark asked. 

“Yes, we would like to set up all of the visits, so that we can have her for a weekend as soon as possible. Jim, you’re certain you’re all right with that?” Roger asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine with that. She spends some weekends with her other Grampa, so this will be very nice for her. She’s a darling child and I just know you’re going to love her.”

Mark got everything in writing, and they all marched down to the courthouse to set up the meeting dates with the guardian. The judge was very glad to see it worked out and told all of them as much. 

Blair still hadn’t said too much, but Jim was too busy to really notice. But William did. And William planned on asking him on the way home. 

Once everything was said and done, the three men left for the ride back to the ranch. 

~~~~~

“Is it just me, or did this day turn out to be okay?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I don’t trust them. They told Jalen they wanted her. What if they take her away from us?” Blair said. 

“Blair, we have to do what the courts say, so until they do something to upset us, I would say let’s be happy. What do you think, dad?”

“I think it’s great. She can use another grandparent or two. It’ll give you boys some extra time off and maybe they’ll get to know Jalen and his children too. Things will work out, just you wait and see. Blair please don’t worry unless there is something to worry about,” William suggested. 

“Okay, I’m going to try and be more positive. Let’s hope this all works out all right,” Blair replied. 

~~~~~

The next four months went very quickly, with court appointed visits, and Roger and Michelle not missing any of them. Things were going well. Dakota liked them a lot, so the judge said they could have Dakota for their first official weekend. 

Blair was a nervous wreck as he packed Dakota’s bag. It had been a long four months for Blair, because he truly didn’t trust these people. But he knew he had to do what was best for everyone and not say anything. 

When they came to pick her up that night, Blair let them in. 

“Hello Blair,” Michelle said, “Hello Jim. How is our little Dakota Rose tonight?”

Dakota ran up to them and hugged them, which pleased Jim to no end. But it still made Blair nervous. 

“We’ll have her back by six on Sunday,” Roger said as he picked Dakota up. 

“That’s just fine, “Jim said. 

“We’ll see you all on Sunday,” Michelle said as they walked out the door. 

Blair looked like he was about to start crying when Jim shut the door. 

“Chief, don’t worry so much. I took care of everything. Trust me,” Jim promised. 

“What are you talking about?” Blair inquired. 

“I hired private investigators to keep an eye on them the entire weekend for the next year. So we’re not going to lose our little girl. If they look like they’re going to leave town, we’ll be alerted and we can call the police. I wouldn’t give our little girl to just anyone without backup. Simon gave me the name of a good investigator. So it’s handled. Not to worry,” Jim swore. 

Blair went into his arms and kissed him hard. “God, I can relax now. Thank you for watching over our little girl.”

“How about some fooling around?” Jim asked. 

“I’ll race ya,” Blair said as he took off for the stairs. 

Jim let Blair win. 

Life was good.


	98. Forgive Me Father

Part 98 - Forgive Me Father…  
By Patt

 

“Jim, I’d really like you to go to church with me on Sunday,” William said.

“What possessed you to think I would ever go to church with you?” Jim asked almost laughing.

“You could have lost your baby girl in a custody battle, but they listened to reason and they go to church every Sunday, I thought it would look nice if you went too. It wouldn’t kill you, Jim.”

“No, it wouldn’t kill me. All right, you talked me into it, but I’m not saying that Blair will go,” Jim said.

“We can’t force him, just like I couldn’t force you, but I thank God every time I look at that little one of yours and I think you need to do the same,” William explained.

“I’m going for the latest mass because afterwards, I go to confession,” William stated.

“You think I’m going to confession?” Jim asked somewhat surprised that his dad would even think about it.

“It’s one way to find out how they feel about gay marriage and all that. You can talk to him about it and that way you’ll find out if you want to go back,” William suggested.

“Actually, dad, that’s not a bad idea. If they feel like Blair and I aren’t worthy of going to heaven, then why would I want to put us through the service every week.”

“So you’ll talk to Father O’Malley on Sunday after the service?” William inquired.

“Yes, but I can’t say if Blair will be joining us. He’s never expressed an opinion about any religion so we’ll just have to see what he says,” Jim explained.

“Okay, we’ll see you and Dakota on Sunday. The service starts at 10:00 and will be over by 11:00. Confessions are as short as you want them. While you talk to Father O’Malley I might take Dakota to breakfast.”

“Dad, I’m not going to be in there that long, believe me,” Jim said almost laughing.

“Well, we’ll just wait and see,” William said.

“See you on Sunday dad. We can all ride together if you want,” Jim suggested.

“Great idea, Jim. I’ll be ready by 9:15. See you then,” William said before he walked down the stairs towards his little home on the ranch.

Jim shook his head and smiled while he watched his dad. Why would he think I would want to really go to confession? And would I do it? Do I really care if the priest likes it that we’re gay or not? These were all questions that would have to be answered on Sunday.

~~~~~

Blair got home from the range and smelled pot roast cooking in the kitchen and smiled happily. He was starving and Jim made the best pot roast he had ever tasted in his life. He walked in and slid his arms around Jim, coming up from behind. “How was your day?”

“Hey Chief, guess where I’m going on Sunday?”

Blair pulled away and looked at the smile on Jim’s face and said, “I have no idea. Give me a hint.”

“My dad thinks that we should take Dakota to church and we should be thanking God that no one took our baby away from us. He feels like Dakota should be raised in a church. So I told him I would go on Sunday and check it out with Dakota. And afterwards, I’m going to confession to see how the church feels about gay couples.”

Blair burst out laughing, irritating Jim somewhat. “Jim, you aren’t serious are you?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to go to church once a week, or maybe once a month. I take it you wouldn’t be going with us?” Jim asked.

“Yes, I’ll go with you so I can see the look of irritation on your face when you come out of the confessional. You know damn well they don’t like gays in the church. Why would you put yourself through that?” Blair wondered.

“Because my dad asked me to, that’s why. You’ll go with us?” Jim said happily.

Blair smiled and said, “I wouldn’t miss it. This is going to be worth big money somewhere. I wonder if it would be sacrilegious to take bets on how you’re going to leave the church that morning.”

“You aren’t telling anyone. This is something I told my dad I would do. And talking to Father O’Malley is just part of it too.”

“Father O’Malley? You’ve got to be kidding? This just keeps getting better and better,” Blair said laughing his ass off.

“Keep it up and I won’t let you come to watch me get pissed off on Sunday,” Jim teased.

“Oh God, I wouldn’t want to miss out on that,” Blair kidded back.

“Why don’t you go and get Dakota from her room upstairs and get her washed up for dinner? It’s all ready,” Jim suggested.

“We’ll be BACH,” Blair joked.

They had a wonderful dinner, then cleaned up the kitchen and watched some television before it was time to get Dakota ready for bed.

Dakota was standing in her room getting ready to get into bed when she asked Jim, “Daddy, do you want to hear my prayer?”

“You say a prayer?” Jim asked.

“Poppy told me how to say it.”

Now I lay me down to sleep.  
A bag of peanuts at my feet.  
If I get sick before I wake.  
You’ll know it was a tummy ache.  
Amen

Jim burst out laughing, he couldn’t help it. “Poppy, that’s a good one. Thank you for thinking of her little soul.”

“You’re welcome. I knew with this new found religion scare of yours we needed her to be saying something at night,” Blair explained.

“I would prefer her to say something like this. This is one my mother taught us and I still say it when I’m alone sometimes. Here’s how it goes:

Angel of God, my guardian dear,  
to whom God's love commits me here;  
Watch over me throughout the night,  
keep me safe within your sight.

God in heaven hear my prayer,  
keep me in thy loving care.  
Be my guide in all I do,  
Bless all those who love me too.  
Amen.

“Now go ahead and laugh,” Jim said.

“Jim, they’re both lovely prayers. I think you should teach them to Dakota starting tonight. I want to hear her recite them in a few weeks. So teach them to her now,” Blair said.

Jim sat on Dakota’s bed and started teaching her the prayers and when he was done he was smiling.

“Dakota likes them,” he admitted.

Of course she likes them. They’re nice prayers. Like I said, I want you to teach them to her and then she can recite them every night for us,” Blair stated.

“You know what? I’m looking forward to seeing what she thinks of bible study at the church,” Jim commented.

“Me too. Hopefully she’ll have questions and we’ll have the right answers for her,” Blair said.

~~~~~

On Sunday morning, Blair got Dakota dressed in a pretty little dress and shoes and Jim whistled when he saw her standing there. It made her beam with happiness to know that Daddy and Poppy thought she looked that good. They walked down the stairs of the house and got into the SUV. The men stopped by William’s house to pick him up and they were on their way.

Jim took Dakota to bible study, but Jim didn’t like the look of the person in charge, so Dakota was going to get her first chance at spending time in the church and hearing a sermon. She was very excited about it. She saw her Gramma and Grampa Bishop while she was walking up the aisle and shouted out, “Hi Grampa and Gramma.”

Everyone started laughing. She was very cute and she knew it. Jim pulled her towards the pew that they were going to sit in and told her to be very quiet. She did just that.

Jim listened to the sermon that morning, which was about greed, and he liked the sermon. He glanced at Blair and saw that Blair was almost asleep. Jim jabbed him in the ribs and smiled at him. Blair stretched and sat up straighter then he was, hoping that the sermon would get more interesting for him.

After all was said and done, Jim had done his praying, he told God how thankful he was for having his little girl with him and he planned on making it to church once or twice a month. Of course that depended on what Father O’Malley said in the confessional.

William said, “Jim, you go ahead and go to confession, while Blair and I go across the street to Denny’s. We’ll see you in a few minutes.”

They all left and Jim watched Father O’Malley go into the confessional and Jim went into the one of the side doors.

Father O’Malley opened up the sliding door between them and said, “How long has it been since your last confession?”

Jim kneeled down and said, “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned, it’s been 25 years since my last confession.”

“Twenty five years? Why have you stayed away from the church for that long of a time?” The priest asked.

“Because I’m not sure how the Catholic Church looks at the gay lifestyle and I’m gay. I’m in a life partner situation and I wondered how you feel about that,” Jim started the discussion.

“First of all, I feel differently then the church does. The church doesn’t acknowledge gay lifestyle at all, but I on the other hand think that God loves all creatures, no matter what they believe or practice.”

“Father O’Malley, this is good to hear. I’m thinking about having my four year old daughter baptized in this church. Her grandparents all go here, and it would be nice to raise her in the same church. But my life partner wanted to know how the church sees two gay men raising a child,” Jim replied.

“If you ask the Bishop, he would tell you that we frown on it, but I myself like to see everyone come to church, not just the husbands and wives. I hope that you won’t let the church itself stop you from becoming a member,” Father O’Malley said.

“I’m not sure how I feel about a church that wants you to belong, but won’t accept something you practice. I have to think about that,” Jim said.

“Can I ask you something? Are you William’s son?”

“Yes, I’m Jim. But I’m a little confused now about how I feel about the church,” Jim admitted.

“You are always welcome in this church, Jim. Always. I hope you can get past the church beliefs and just go with your priest for a change.”

“And what about the sacraments? Would I be able to receive communion?”

“Yes, Jim, you are welcome to do anything you’d like in this church. Go to confession before church every week and confess your weaknesses. The only thing I ask is that your daughter’s God-parents must be a husband and a wife. That’s something the church insists on. Can you live with that?” Father said.

“I’m not sure. I have a lot of friends that have husbands or wives, but I should be able to choose whomever I want to be her God-parents. This is a God given right; I think we all should have. And I don’t see my life as a weakness. I’m not really happy this moment in time,” Jim responded.

“Jim, I hope I’ve given you enough to think about. I’d like to talk with you and your partner about baptizing your little girl and we can decide some things then too,” Father O’Malley said.

“I’ll give you a call if we’re interested, Father. Thank you for listening to me,” Jim said.

Father O’Malley said, “Do you have any sins to confess?”

“Is lust a sin? Because I lust after my partner every chance I get,” Jim confessed.

“It’s not a sin in that case. It’s a sin if you were lusting after someone you shouldn’t be lusting after,” Father said.

“In that case, I have no sins to confess. I’m a fairly nice person and I try to keep on the straight and narrow. Oops, I guess I don’t keep straight too well do I?”

Father O’Malley laughed and said, “I hope to see you again, Jim. Thank you for stopping by.”

Jim got up and walked out the door and felt like a weight was lifted. Now he could hardly wait to talk to Blair about his epiphany.

~~~~~

When Jim walked into Denny’s William, Blair and Dakota were already eating breakfast. He sat in the booth next to Blair and kissed him on the cheek.

“So I’m dying to know, how did it go?” Blair asked.

“He’s not the only one,” William agreed.

“They don’t believe in the gay lifestyle, and the God-parents for Dakota would have to be husband and wife, no gay members allowed for that. I just don’t feel it in my bones, Chief. I think it was a waste of time. The priest was very nice to me, but was honest about telling me how the church felt about gay’s. They see the lifestyle we lead as a weakness. I just think we should teach her things at home and see how that goes. We can buy a child’s bible and teach her some of those things at the house, couldn’t we?” Jim finally took a breath.

“We could, or we can just teach her to pray and let her choose her own religion when she’s old enough. I believe that with proper guidance Dakota will choose the right life for her. And I don’t think it has to depend on kneeling on a pew for an hour every Sunday. So I agree with you. We don’t need to baptize her and we don’t have to join the church, not that they would let us anyhow,” Blair declared.

Jim kissed his mate and smiled. “Good, so that’s over with. I hope you aren’t too disappointed dad.”

“Nope, you gave it a shot, like you promised and Blair was telling me that you still remembered some prayers from when you were little. So I think you do a fine job. Just keep doing what you do now,” William said.

“Thanks, dad. Well I’m starving, bring on a menu,” Jim barked happily as the waitress walked up to the table.

This was going to be a very good day. Blair was relieved to find out that they didn’t have to become Catholic’s. It wasn’t in Blair’s bones either. Things were going to work out just fine.

~~~~~

Thank you everyone for continuing to read the series.


	99. Patience

Jim talks to himself about how patient Blair is with him and Dakota. Patience should be his middle name.

Megan walked up to Jim and said, “So did he forgive your ass for being such a jerk on the range yesterday?”

Jim looked over at her and glared. “None of your business.”

“I don’t know how he does it. He should be made a saint for all of the patience he has to show with you. Haven’t you ever noticed?” Megan asked.

“Don’t you have some fences to mend somewhere?” Jim growled.

“I’m working with you today. You’re stuck with me. Now tell me, did he forgive your ass?” Megan teased.

“Yes, he forgave my ass and yes I know how patient he is. He’s a saint in more ways then one,” Jim admitted.

“Why don’t you do something nice for him and surprise him?”

“Like what?” Jim asked.

“Like call your dad to see if he’d watch Dakota and take him to a movie and dinner. He’d love it, I’m telling you. He doesn’t get out that much.”

“Good idea, I’ll call my dad now,” Jim said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his dad’s number.

“Ellison.”

“Hi dad, it’s me. I wondered if you could pick Dakota up at Nancy’s today and keep her for the night. I’m going to take Blair out to dinner and a movie tonight. Are you free?”

“Yes, I’ll call Blair and tell him that I just want to take her for the weekend, since it’s Friday. That way it’ll be a surprise when you get home. Although, he might have dinner already made by the time you get there. Then he might be angry that you didn’t call first. What do you think, son?”

“Good idea, I’ll call Blair next. It won’t be a surprise, but it’ll be better then ruining a dinner already made,” Jim said.

“Have fun, son. We’ll see you on Sunday.”

Jim closed his cell and said, “I need to call Blair and set this up so he doesn’t make dinner already before I get home.”

“Good thinking,” Megan said.

Jim dialed their house number and Blair answered, “Hi babe. What are you doing?”

“I’m calling you to ask you to go out with me tonight. I’d like to take you to a movie and to dinner. Would you like to go?” Jim asked.

“Let me see if I can line up a babysitter and all of that first,” Blair said.

“Dad’s going to pick her up for the weekend tonight, so you don’t have to worry about anything,” Jim said.

“What’s going on, Jim?” Blair asked.

“What do you mean?” Jim wondered.

“Why are you being so nice, I told you this morning that I forgave you for being such a jerk yesterday,” Blair explained.

“Maybe I’d just like to take you out and show you a good time. Is that wrong?” Jim asked pitifully.

“No, it’s not wrong. I think its swell. I’ll see you tonight and I’ll be good and hungry just for you,” Blair answered.

Jim smiled and said, “I’ll see you at about 6:30. I love you.”

Blair was wearing a matching smile and replied, “I love you too. See you soon.”

When Jim closed his cell he was happier then he’d been in two days. He’d been so shitty to Blair, for no reason at all, other then he was the only person closest to him.

Megan smiled when she saw Jim smile and said, “I take it you have a date.”

“Yup, and he was patient the whole time we were on the phone. I’m telling ya, I’m going to have to marry that man.”

Megan burst out laughing and said, “You’re absolutely right. Have fun tonight.”

“Like you have to tell me to do that,” Jim teased.

“Sometimes you need a keeper, Jim,” Megan kidded back.

“I guess sometimes I do,” Jim agreed.

“Let’s get back to work, so you won’t be late tonight,” Megan bossed.

“Yes ma’am.”

The day went fairly quickly and Jim found himself excited to see Blair that evening. It had been a while since the two of them went out alone. This was going to be really nice.

At 5:00 everyone left for home. Jim got to the stables, rubbed down Panther, watered him and fed him for the night. Everything was going well.

~~~~~

Blair was dressed in blue jeans and a tee shirt, he hoped that Jim didn’t want him to dress up. He hadn’t said if they were going anywhere fancy, but they rarely did, so Blair figured he was safe.

William had picked up Dakota and her bag about an hour before and Blair was just pacing waiting on Jim. He saw him walking up the stairs and his heart began to beat harder. Blair thought that was a very good sign when after all these years, he still made his heart go pitty-pat.

Jim walked in the door and kissed Blair. “I just need to shower and then we can go.”

“I’ll just sit down here and read a book,” Blair said.

“Why don’t you sit on the head and talk to me while I shower,” Jim suggested.

“Because if I’m in the bathroom while you’re naked, we’ll never go anywhere tonight. And I want to go somewhere.”

“Okay, I understand, totally. I feel that way about you too. I’ll be done as quickly as I can,” Jim stated as he walked up the stairs.

Blair sat down on the sofa and started to read his new book. It was a fun book, so he quickly got involved and lost track of time.

~~~~~

Jim hurried as quickly as he could to get ready and get back down stairs, but he ended up having to shave and everything. While he was at it, he got himself nice and clean in case Blair had ideas for later that night. Jim tried to be a thoughtful lover, and usually was, except when he was busy being a dick head.

He looked in the mirror and whispered, “Yeah, he’s going to like.” Jim was wearing a tight pair of jeans and an even tighter tee shirt. He loved to make Blair horny.

He walked down the stairs and found Blair totally engrossed in the book he was reading.

“You ready to go?” Jim asked.

Blair jumped when he heard Jim’s voice. He hadn’t even heard him come down the stairs. Jim looked like a million bucks and Blair was instantly hard.

Blair got up and met Jim halfway across the room and kissed him passionately. “You make my motor run way too fast.”

“Keep it in your pants until we get back home tonight,” Jim joked.

“I’ll try, but I might lose control in the SUV and you’ll have to do me there,” Blair kidded back.

“I was thinking more on the lines of you doing me,” Jim suggested.

Blair’s face lit up like a light bulb and said, “I could be talked into that easily. I love doing you.”

Jim kissed him once more and then pushed him out the front door. “Come on, Chief. It’s time to get into town so we can eat.”

“Works for me, I’m starving. What movie are we going to see?” Blair asked.

“I was thinking about ‘Taken’ with Liam Neeson. Would that work for you?” Jim suggested.

“Oh I wanted to see that for the last two weeks or so, it would be perfect. Where are we going to dinner?” Blair inquired.

“Your favorite place, Claim Jumper. We haven’t been in a long while, so I figured it was time,” Jim answered.

“Jim, this is so damn sweet of you. I needed a date night and you just knew it didn’t you?” Blair questioned.

Jim frowned and replied, “It wasn’t my idea. Megan suggested it to me. I made the plans, but it was her idea.”

“It doesn’t matter whose idea it was, because I’m still getting a date night. I’m super excited,” Blair said happily.

They talked about ranch things all the way into town and once they were there Jim parked at Claim Jumper and they got out.

“I love this place,” Blair said.

“You think?” Jim teased.

They got a table right away, which surprised them, but they didn’t complain and they sat down in the booth and got ready to order. Both men already knew what they were going to get. They always got the same thing. Jim got the Prime Rib and Blair got the Filet Mignon.

Jim smiled over at Blair and said, “What are you going to order tonight?”

Blair smiled back and replied, “Same as usual.”

“Same here.”

“So what actually brought this date night into play?” Blair asked.

“I felt guilty because I was being such a dick yesterday and it was nothing you had done or said. I was just in a pissy mood. I’m sorry,” Jim confessed.

“I know you were and I didn’t let you get away with it, did I? I calmed your act down right away, so why are you still feeling guilty?” Blair inquired.

“You always know the right things to say and do. You’re middle name should be Blair Patience Sandburg. Honest to god, I don’t know how you put up with me sometimes,” Jim declared.

“I put up with you because we’re in for the long haul. We’re in this together, babe. Don’t you forget it,” Blair ordered.

“I’ll try not to,” Jim responded.

“You know what? I think after dinner we should go home and make love,” Blair suggested.

“My ass belongs to you tonight, Chief, but I want you to see that movie with me.”

“Okay…You talked me into it.” Blair teased.

They ordered, ate and paid the bill. They talked about anything and everything and had a wonderful time. Blair was all smiles when they left the restaurant.

Jim was wearing a matching one.

~~~~~

When they got out of the movie theater Blair said, “I can’t believe how good the movie was. I would have done exactly what he did to save Dakota. Don’t you think so?”

“Oh yeah.”

“So you liked it?” Blair asked.

“I really liked it. I believed every single scene. Sometimes they went a little over the top, but mostly it was just how you would think it would be if your daughter was missing and you could hunt them down,” Jim answered.

“Home James, I get to fuck your brains out now.”

Jim opened the door of the SUV and waited for Blair to get in and then shut it behind him.

“I belong to you forever, Chief. Now hold on tight, because this might be a bumpy road getting home fast enough.”

Blair started to laugh as they took off down the highway. He knew he was going to have much fun with his lover and couldn’t wait to get there. He didn’t even mind if Jim was a dick head now and then, he loved make-up sex.

 

end part 99


	100. Pushing Love

Blair drove into town hoping to find a special book at the used book store and when he found it he was in heaven. It was a book of love poems that he had wanted to buy for a long while. Someone had told him about it. It was called New Faber Book of Love Poems. He was hoping to get some romantic ideas for Jim. Jim loved a poem in his lunch when Blair wasn’t with him.

When he got home, he sat down on the sofa to read some of the works inside the book and found a letter stuck in between pages 11 and 12. It looked like a love poem and a letter written to someone and the envelope that was attached to it, was addressed and everything. The letter was six months old and Blair wondered what he should do with this.

He read the letter and smiled as he read. This man was totally in love with this woman and they lived in town. Blair found himself wondering if he had ever seen them. Did this man mail off another love letter? Was he afraid to mail off the letter? Was there someone else in the picture? Now should he mail it off for this man? Or was it too late? All things Blair was going to have to think about.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Jim’s number. He needed to get a second opinion.

“Ellison.”

“Hey babe, how are things going today?”

“They’re fine, Chief. Are you going to change that for me?”

“No, I have a question to ask you. This isn’t about us, but if it was, would you want the letter to be mailed?” Blair asked way ahead of himself.

“What letter? I’m lost already,” Jim said smiling.

“I bought a used book today with a love letter in it. It was addressed and everything, but it wasn’t mailed. I mean there’s even a stamp on the envelope. This guy really wanted this thing mailed, you know what I mean?” Blair asked.

“Okay, I’m with you so far. Continue,” Jim said.

Blair smiled at the love in Jim’s voice. “He talks about how much he loves her and then he writes one of the poems from the book on another sheet of paper and then it get’s left in the book. If this was you, would you want it mailed now, six months later?”

“I think it’s important that it get sent off. Even if things have changed, she should know how he felt six months ago. Everyone should know how much someone loves them. Right?” Jim inquired.

“Right…”

“So write a short note to the woman, say you found the letter and thought you should mail it to her. You can even give her your address and phone number if she had any questions to ask. Not that you have any answers, since you just found the letter today, but it would still be nice to let her know who sent it. What do you think?” Jim asked.

“I think I married the most romantic man I’ve ever met in my life. I love you so much,” Blair admitted.

“Good, glad to hear it. Now go compose a letter and let me get back to work. I’ll see you at 6:00.”

“Bye, Jim,” Blair said ending the call.

~~~~~

Blair sat down at his desk and started a letter to Marsha.

Dear Marsha,

My name is Blair Sandburg and I bought a lovely book of poetry today at the used bookstore in town and found this addressed letter to you and thought you might like to see it. Even if it’s too late, my life mate and I thought you should at least know how he felt about you. Ben sounds like a very nice man, and I hope I’m doing the right thing in sending this six months late. If you have any questions or anything, my number is 555-1212. I own Carter Ranch and if you need to see me, you know where I am. Please feel free to call me or stop by. I wish you well.

Sincerely,

Blair Sandburg 

Blair reread the little note to enclose in the letter and then put it all together and put it out in the mailbox for the postal worker that was due in about an hour. Blair made sure that he put the flag up on the mailbox, so the Mail Man would know there was something waiting for him. Blair couldn’t help but be excited. He hoped he had done the right thing.

~~~~~

When Jim got home that night, he called out, “Honey I’m home.”

Dakota went running up to him and hugged Jim’s legs and said, “I missed you today, daddy.”

“I missed you today, too,” Jim replied.

Blair smiled at the two loves of his life and said, “I missed you both today also.”

“The house smells great, when is dinner going to be done?” Jim asked.

Blair smiled at him again and said, “Can’t you guess what it is and when it’s going to be done by the smell?”

Jim lifted his nose into the air and got a scent of dinner and smiled, then smelled it some more until he figured out Blair was right. “We’re having homemade pizza and it’s almost done.”

“Oh daddy is really good with his senses, isn’t he Dakota?” Blair questioned.

“Yup, my daddy is really smart.”

Both men laughed at this and Jim said, “I’m going to change really fast and get ready for dinner. I’ll be right back down.”

Blair set Dakota at the coffee table with colors and color book and followed Jim up the stairs.

Jim was starting to strip when Blair walked in the door. Jim looked over at his lover licking his lips and almost laughed. “We don’t have time for that,” Jim reminded Blair.

“I know, I just wanted to watch you get naked and dressed again. Then while I’m at it, I’ll tell you about my day,” Blair stated.

“So did you send off a note with the letter?” Jim asked pulling on his clean jeans.

“How do you know I even sent the letter?” Blair wondered.

“If you hadn’t you wouldn’t have been so antsy to tell me all about it. So spill. What did you say?”

Blair went on and told Jim all about the letter he sent with it, including his address and phone number and then smiled when he was done. “I think I’m going to go nuts if I never hear from her again.”

“What’s her name again?” Jim asked.

“Marsha. Marsha Nixon. I hope Marsha feels like letting me know when she gets it,” Blair hoped.

“What’s his name?” Jim asked.

“Ben Michaels,” Blair answered.

Jim frowned when he heard the name and said, “Ben Michaels?”

“Yeah, do you know him?” Blair asked.

“He’s a friend of Simon’s. Sort of an odd duck, if I remember right but then again, I only met him once. What do I know?”

“Oh man, did I do the wrong thing then?” Blair assumed.

“No, he’s fine. Nice guy, just a little odd. Maybe this might be something he really wanted her to know. You did a good thing, Chief. Stop worrying. You need to keep in mind that you might never hear from either of them.”

“I know. I thought about that today and I hope to hear from Marsha, but I’m not betting money on it or anything.”

“Dinner is done. We better get down there before its burned dinner,” Jim said as he pushed Blair out of the bedroom.

~~~~~

Five days after Blair had sent the letter, he was doing paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

Blair opened it to a very pretty woman and he said, “Can I help you?”

“My name is Marsha Nixon and I came to thank you for the letter.”

Blair moved aside and said, “Come in please?”

Marsha walked in and said, “I take it you’re Blair Sandburg?”

“Yes, it’s very good to finally meet this woman that someone was so wild about. Did the letter come at a good or bad time?” Blair asked.

“At a good time. Ben lives in town and is quite nice, but I don’t think he ever would have said anything to me about it. I was very surprised to see the letter and even more surprised that someone would take the time to send it to me and explain about it. Thank you so much,” Marsha said.

“So do you mind if I ask if you talked to him?” Blair asked anyway.

“I called him over to my house and showed him the letter. At first he was really embarrassed, but as we talked about it, he calmed down and became more at ease with me. He’s very shy. He never would have said anything, poor dear. He’s very handsome too. I can’t thank you enough for doing this. I wondered if I could treat you to lunch one day next week if you have time,” Marsha asked.

“That would be great. I’ll meet you next Wednesday if that’s good for you?” Blair suggested.

“Wednesday would be great. How about Claim Jumper at 1:00?” She inquired.

“It’s set. I’ve written it down and everything. Would you like me to bring Jim, my life partner with me so you can meet him too?” Blair questioned.

Marsha beamed with happiness and answered, “That would be great. I’ll see if I can get Ben to come along too. Thank you once again, Blair. You’re the greatest.”

“I’m so glad it worked out for you,” Blair responded.

“It was so nice meeting you and I look forward to meeting Jim next week. Thank you for everything, once again. See you on Wednesday,” Marsha said as she walked out the door.

Blair smiled as he watched her drive off and then called Jim.

“Ellison.”

“Why don’t you ever say anything other then, Ellison?” Blair teased.

“You heard from Marsha didn’t you?” Jim asked.

Blair sighed and answered, “How do you know this stuff?”

“You sound very happy and I know you’ve been dying to find out something from her. I take it, it went well?”

“Yeah, and you and I are having lunch with them next Wednesday at 1:00. So don’t be busy that day,” Blair ordered.

“Got it, boss. I’ll write it on the calendar when I get home.”

“See you tonight, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“Oh man, you are going to get so lucky tonight. Hurry home,” Blair said happily and closed his cell.

He was happy all right. He was worried about making a rash decision and it turned out to be just fine. Blair Sandburg was a very happy man. Tonight he was going to be sure that Jim was just as happy.

The end.


	101. Lies

Jim was on the range; Blair was cleaning the house, cooking dinner and changing sheets in the bedroom. While he was on Jim’s side of the bed, he saw a book sitting there and decided to put it in Jim’s night stand. When he opened the drawer he was surprised to see that Jim had a journal there. He pulled the journal out of the drawer and looked at it long and hard.

Do I really want to open this up and read something in it? Will he ever be able to trust me again if I do? Maybe just one page, so I get a feeling of how he really feels about me. 

Blair sat on the edge of the bed and opened up the journal. He looked at the last few pages and decided on Monday’s entry.

Monday, April 6th

Blair didn’t work with me today and I found myself missing him big time. I really like when he works on the range with me. I knew he had paperwork to do, but I was feeling selfish and wanted him by my side instead. I love to be around him. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. 

Blair turned the page and saw the next entry and read that one too.

Tuesday, April 7th

Blair didn’t seem to even notice me when he was on the range today. He chatted with everyone and almost seemed like he was avoiding me. I know he wasn’t, but it sure seemed like it. I hate when I’m this insecure, but I love this man so much and I want him to need me as much as I do him. Tonight he fell asleep in the middle of the news and I almost had to carry him to bed. I think he might be losing interest in me. God, I hope not. I would be lost without him.

Blair had a lone tear running down his face and he closed the journal as quickly as he had opened it. What had he done? If he addressed any of this, Jim would know that he read it. Blair put the book back into the drawer and slammed it shut, and then he got up and started pacing the room. What was he going to do?

Blair knew one thing for sure and that was he couldn’t be trusted ever again. He had just violated Jim’s trust and love. He was going to have to tell him as much. He had no choice. Things were never going to be the same again.

Blair finished making up the bed, checked on dinner and sat down in the living room to ponder what his life would be like without Jim in it. Surely the man would leave him over this.

Why did I do this? Why couldn’t I leave well enough alone? Why am I so fucking nosey that I’m causing a break-up in our relationship? He’s going to leave me when he finds out and I have to tell him. 

Blair was one depressed Guide. How could he do this to his Sentinel? Jim was supposed to be able to trust Blair at all times, now things would change.

Blair picked up the phone and called William.

“Ellison.”

“William, I wondered if you could pick up Dakota from Nancy’s today and keep her until Jim gets home at 6:00. I need to take a trip and it’s last minute, Jim doesn’t even know I’m going yet,” Blair stated.

“Blair is there something wrong? What did Jim do this time?”

“He didn’t do anything, believe me, it was my entire fault. I have to get away to think about things and give Jim some time to think about what he needs to do. So if you could help out with Dakota, that would be great,” Blair pleaded.

“Blair, I’ll take Dakota for the next four days. That way you and Jim could talk things out and get them worked out. Where are you going to be staying?” William asked.

“I have no idea, William. This is a shock to me too. I did something so horrible to Jim, he’ll never be able to forgive me,” Blair explained.

“You’re not giving my son enough sense. He loves you Blair and won’t let you stay away too long. Let me know where you are so I can get in touch with you if I need to,” William ordered.

“I’ll call you as soon as I get a hotel room. But you have to promise not to tell Jim where I am,” Blair asked.

“I would never tell Jim,” William lied.

“Thank you, William. You’re a good father-in-law. Dakota will be thrilled to see you pick her up today. I’ll talk to you tonight.”

Blair hung up the phone and got ready to write a note to Jim. He had to make this good; because Jim was going to go nuts wondering what he did, so Blair was going to have to make him understand that it was all Blair’s fault.

He sat down with pen and paper and began to write.

Dear Jim,

I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for something I did to you today. I had to get away to think about it and think where we could possibly go from here. I read two entries in your journal and I know you’ll never forgive me for it. I can’t be trusted as your friend, your Guide or your lover. I’m so sorry, even though it does no good to say it now that I’ve ruined our lives, I truly am sorry. I’m going to be in town and please don’t come see me until we’ve both done some serious thinking about this. Your dad has offered to watch Dakota. Would you be sure to take her bag over to his house tonight? I’m going to miss both of you, but I don’t deserve either of you. Again, I’m so, so sorry. Dinner is made in the crock pot and all of the laundry and cleaning is done. It’s the least I could do before I leave.

Love,

Blair.

Blair sadly packed his overnight bag and got his hygiene products ready to go. When he was all done, he locked up the house and drove out of his ranch. It felt very odd leaving without talking to Jim first, but he just couldn’t face Jim right then.

~~~~~

Jim got home at 6:00 and walked in the door. He hadn’t even noticed that Blair’s SUV was missing. He could smell the food in the crock pot and that is where his mind was at.

“Honey, I’m home.” Jim called out. Then he realized the house was empty. No Blair and no Dakota. Then he saw the dreaded note on the table. He knew it was going to be something bad and didn’t really want to read it, but he knew he had to. He needed to know where Blair had gone.

He sat down and read the note and actually smiled. He couldn’t believe that Blair thought he would leave him over an entry in his journal. Jim called his dad.

“Ellison.”

“Hi dad, it’s Jim. I need to know where Blair is.” Jim wasn’t going to take this sitting down.

“He said he was getting a hotel room in town. He was supposed to call me when he got settled, but that was four hours ago. Maybe you should go looking for him. Are you angry?” William inquired.

Jim smiled at his father’s worry and said, “No, he read a bit of my journal and thinks the world has ended as we know it. I would let him read the entire thing, if he wanted to. I’m not even mad at all. I am however irritated that he just left and didn’t discuss this with me.”

“Let me call a few of the hotels and see if I can find him,” William offered.

“No, there’s no need. I’m going into town and I’ll find his SUV and find him the old fashioned way. I’ll pay someone to tell me which room he’s in,” Jim teased.

“Well, I’m sure glad you’re taking this so well.”

“I can’t believe he thought I would leave him over something like this. I think I need to spank him or something,” Jim kidded again.

“TMI, Jim,” William joked back.

“I’m going to shut off the crock pot and head into town. I might not be back tonight, so if I don’t show up, you’ll know where I am. Talk to you later, dad.”

“Night Jimmy. Take good care of him,” William said as he hung up.

Oh I’m going to take good care of him all right.

~~~~~

Jim drove around town until he saw Blair’s SUV and pulled up beside it. He had a suitcase with a change of clothing for himself in it. He walked down the hallway inside the hotel and listened for his lover’s heartbeat. He heard it strong and clear when he got close to the room Blair was in.

Jim pounded on the door and said, “Chief, open up.”

Blair, with red rimmed eyes opened the door and sadly said, “Jim, I think we need some time to think about this.”

“Jim shoved Blair inside the room and slammed the door behind himself. He took Blair into his arms and began to kiss him passionately.

Blair pushed away from Jim and said, “Jim, did you read my note?”

Jim kissed him once more and answered, “Yeah.”

“Why are you still kissing me?”

“Chief, I adore you. You’re my life. I can’t believe you thought I would give up us over an entry in my journal. I could care less if you read it. You could read the entire thing for all I care. I never put anything bad in there, just some feelings I have, and nothing you would be too upset over.”

“So you’re not going to leave me?” Blair asked sounding very young all of a sudden.

“No, I’m never leaving you. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your days. Scary as that is, it’s the truth,” Jim admitted freely.

“I love you so much, Jim. I don’t know why I felt the need to read your journal.”

“Blair, I told you, you could read it anytime you want.”

“I want you naked and on the bed in five minutes, understood?” Jim asked.

Blair finally smiled and said, “Understood.” He hurriedly stripped off his clothing and as soon as he was naked got into the bed.

Jim followed right behind him, getting naked and slipping into the bed beside Blair.

Jim held Blair for a while and said, “I don’t want to come home to a note like that again. We need to talk about everything. Oh shit, speaking of talking, I need to call Nick and ask him to work for me tomorrow.”

Blair just laid on the bed smiling as Jim called Nick and asked his favor. Blair couldn’t believe how fucking lucky he was to have an understanding lover in his bed.

When Jim took him back into his arms, Blair said, “I felt like I would be a big fat liar if I didn’t tell you about reading the book. There is nothing I dislike more then lies, and here I was living one. I’m so sorry.”

Jim kissed Blair and said, “Show me how sorry you really are.”

And Blair did just that.

The end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	102. Timing

William and Nancy were lying in bed naked, just basking in the afterglow of sex when William ran his hand over her ribs and belly. Without even thinking about what he was saying, he said, “I’m thinking about adding a room onto the house for an exercise room. I think we both could use that, don’t you?”

Nancy took his hand off of her belly and shoved him aside and got out of the bed. She was glad that she was at William’s house so she could leave. She got out of the bed and started getting dressed as quickly as she could.

“What are you doing?” William asked.

She glared at William and said, “If you don’t know what’s wrong with me, then we have a bigger problem then even I think we do.”

“Stop dressing and tell me what’s wrong, please?” William pleaded with his lover.

“I’m sick of doing things to please you and you don’t do them back. I eat what you want to eat, I go where you want to go, I see who you want to see and I never make waves. Ever… But today I’m making some friggin’ waves, William.”

“I think it’s fine that you’re making waves, I just wish I knew why,” William explained.

“You were touching my body when you talked about getting a work-out room built onto the house. You said we needed to work out more. All of this was said while you were rubbing my belly. Why not just tell me outright that I’m fat?”

“Wait a minute. I never meant you were fat. I just thought of it at that moment, that’s all. I love your body,” William stated.

“Too late, William. I know it was a subconscious thing that you were thinking. I don’t want to deal with this right now. I have enough on my mind.”

“Nancy, please forgive me, I’m bad as saying and doing things and my timing sucks, there is no doubt. But I love you and I love your body. Do you believe me?”

Nancy looked at William and looked sad, “I think you think you mean it. But your mind told you otherwise. You are a master of timing, I give you that. Now I’ll talk to you in a few weeks. I need time to cool off.”

“Nancy, don’t be ridiculous. We don’t need to spend time away from each other just because I said the wrong thing. Forgive me and I’ll make it up to you right now,” William commented.

“No thanks. Talk to you later,” Nancy said as she stormed out of the room.

The next thing William heard was the front door slamming shut and Nancy’s car driving away.

You old fool. What is wrong with you? She’ll probably never forgive me for that.

William tossed and turned all night long, missing his bedmate drastically. He loved sleeping with Nancy. She was perfect in every way. And yes, she had put on a few pounds in the last few months, but she still looked really nice. William looked at the clock at 3:00 a.m. and was still awake. He knew that the next day was going to be a tough one on his old bones.

~~~~~

The following morning, William showed up at Jim and Blair’s house at 5:30 a.m. After getting two hours sleep, William looked just like he felt. Exhausted. He knocked on the front door and waited for one of them to answer.

Jim opened the door and said, “Dad, what’s wrong?”

“Are you going to ask me in, Jimmy?” William asked.

“Sorry. Come on in. Now tell me what’s wrong. You look like crap,” Jim said as he guided his father to a chair in the living room.

“Nancy and I had a fight and she said she didn’t want to see me for three weeks. I’m upset. I didn’t mean to upset her, but you know me, the master of timing. I opened my big mouth and said something I shouldn’t have.”

Blair walked down the stairs at this moment and said, “What did you say to Nancy?”

“I’ve noticed that she’s put on a few pounds in the last few months and I mentioned that I might build a room onto the house for exercise equipment. I told her we need to start working out,” William explained.

“Well dad, that hardly seems like enough to have her get all huffy about. Are you sure you’re not leaving something out?” Jim asked.

Blair didn’t say anything and just watched William while he talked. “Yes, that’s all I said. She took it wrong and got upset. I’ve never seen her so angry and hurt.”

Blair finally asked, “At what time did you have this argument?”

“About 9:30 last night, why?” William wondered.

“Were you in bed at the time?” Blair answered.

“Yes, we were in bed at the time, why?” William continued to wonder what Blair was talking about.

“I hate to ask you this and embarrass Jim, but were you naked at the time?” Blair inquired.

William blushed and Jim and Blair knew the answer from that.

“Oh man, you told her she needed to work out while she was lying in bed with you, naked?” Blair asked.

“Yes, I told you, I’m not good with timing.”

“Dad, you’re going to have to kiss ass big time for this. Nancy looks wonderful, why would you say that?” Jim questioned.

“I think she’s put on a few pounds in the last few months and I just thought we could work out together and lose weight that way. I need to lose some too.” William replied.

“She’s never going to want to be naked with you again, William. You blew this big time,” Blair said as he walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

“Do you boys think she will dump me?” William asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. She works hard for a living and she looks fantastic. She hasn’t gained any weight that I’ve noticed,” Blair stated.

“You don’t notice until she’s naked. She’s got a little belly,” William explained.

“Tough shit, dad. I can’t believe you made her feel bad about her body. She’s the best thing that ever came into your life and this is how you treat her? If you’re unhappy, then leave her, but you don’t have to make her feel like shit,” Jim ranted.

“Jimmy, don’t be angry at me. I wasn’t thinking,” William pleaded.

“Well at least you weren’t rubbing her belly or something when you said it, right?” Jim asked.

“Actually I was rubbing her belly when I said it. I’m telling you, it just came into my brain and out of my mouth. She means the world to me, I don’t care if she has a belly or not,” William said.

Blair walked into the living room again and said, “They why did you say it? If it doesn’t matter to you, why did you have to open your big mouth?”

William couldn’t believe how angry the boys were. He expected some understanding, he never expected them to get so pissed off.

“So what do I do now? She said she had things on her mind already and didn’t need this shit,” William said.

“What sort of things?” Blair asked.

“I don’t know. She left right after she said that, so I never found out,” William explained.

“Call her right now and find out what’s wrong with her. You should have insisted that she talk to you before she left,” Jim ordered.

William got off the chair and walked over to the phone and dialed her number.

“Hello?” Nancy said.

“Nancy, please don’t hang up on me. Okay?” William pleaded.

“What do you want William. I told you I needed time apart from you,” She answered.

“You said that something was on your mind, what are you talking about?” William asked.

“I don’t know if you love me enough. That’s what on my mind. You love me, but I’m just not sure if it’s enough. I’m sorry William, but I need the time apart from you. Now please don’t call me again,” Nancy stated softly.

“I’m so sorry, Nancy. I’m truly sorry. I couldn’t sleep without you in my arms last night. I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want, but know that I do love you and I’m going to miss you like crazy.”

“Goodbye, William,” Nancy said and then hung up her phone.

A sad looking William said, “Well, she’s done with me I can tell.”

Blair hugged William and said, “Now it’s time to court her properly. Send flowers, books of poetry, candy, candles and perfumes that she enjoys. You send her something every single day that you’re apart and let her know that you’re thinking of her. She can’t dump you. She loves you too much, so remind her how much she does.”

“I’ll do that. For the next couple of weeks I’m going to court her, just like you suggested. Thank you boys. I’m off to make my plans,” William hugged both of them and walked out the door.

“Do you believe he did that?” Jim asked.

“I really don’t think he meant it. He had a thought at the wrong moment and opened his big mouth and shared it with Nancy. William should know better. I think him sending her love notes and presents might do the trick,” Blair replied.

~~~~~

In the next two weeks, Nancy informed Blair that William was sending her love notes daily with presents. She smiled every time she talked about it, so Blair really didn’t think she was going to dump him.

“I think he’s sorry about what he said,” Blair informed Nancy.

“I think he is too. Do you think two weeks is enough time for him to suffer?”

“Yes, I think so. He’s driving me and Jim nuts.”

“I’ll go and see him tonight,” Nancy promised.

“Give him some sex, because he’s driving us both up the wall,” Blair teased.

“I miss him too. We are good together. I just got my feelings hurt and went from there.”

“Good luck, Nancy. We’ll see you tomorrow when I drop Dakota off,” Blair said happily.

“Thank you, honey. I’ll see you in the morning,” Nancy said sweetly.

That night they watched television without any interruptions from William. Jim looked out the window at one point and saw Nancy’s truck in front of William’s house.

“Looks like they made up,” Jim said.

“Thank god, he was driving me nuts,” Blair joked.

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “We’ve got the house to ourselves with Dakota sleeping already, do you want to go and have some fun?”

“Do I ever.” Blair pulled Jim by the hand and started up the stairs.

“Let me lock up first and then we’ll get down to business. I’ll be right up,” Jim said.

Once Blair was up the stairs, Jim turned up his senses so he could hear down to his father’s house and he heard them making love. He instantly turned his hearing down, but at least he knew that they had made up. It was about time.

Jim hurriedly got the house locked up and rushed up the stairs to be with his lover. Life was never dull with Blair. Jim thanked god for that.

The end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	103. The Past

Blair was having the most wonderful dream. In it, his grandparents were still alive and they were having a picnic like they used to when he was a child. They smiled and laughed and made Blair feel good to be alive. His grandparents were good at that. They always made him feel good about everything and this was no exception. Then suddenly Blair remembered that his grandparents weren’t alive anymore. Sadness came over him like nothing he had ever felt. He woke up sobbing and Jim took him in his arms.

Jim asked worriedly, “Chief, what’s going on?”

“I can’t talk about it now. It was a wonderful dream and then it became a nightmare. Please just leave me alone for a while,” Blair pleaded.

Jim pulled away from Blair, stiffened his body and moved to the other side of the bed.

“I knew you were going to take it the wrong way. Just relax and remember that I love you, okay?” Blair asked.

“Yeah,” Jim said softly.

“Jim, I’m trying to deal with this dream right now, I don’t have time to deal with your crap too.”

Jim got out of bed and pulled a blanket from the cedar chest at the end of the bed. “I won’t bother you any longer, don’t worry about that.” Jim stormed off and walked down the stairs to the couch.

Blair sighed loudly as Jim walked down the stairs and called out, “Jim, I’m sorry.”

Jim didn’t answer him. Jim didn’t need Blair’s shit either. Jim happened to be very tired and he was going to get some sleep if it killed him.

~~~~~

When Jim woke up at 5:00, he went upstairs and got ready for work. Blair slept through it all, so Jim was actually quite happy about not having to deal with Blair first thing in the morning.

Jim walked downstairs and packed his lunch and water for the day.

At 5:45 he walked out the front door, wishing he could have said something to Blair, but he wouldn’t have known where to start. Jim didn’t feel comfortable dealing with feelings. That was Blair’s bag. So he was going to have to wait for Blair to come to him.

Jim went to the barn and got Panther ready for the day. Mason came walking in at 6:00 and said, “Wow, you’re early. Is everything all right?”

“Why wouldn’t everything be all right? I just couldn’t sleep,” Jim snapped.

“Hey, don’t bite my head off because you’re pissed off at Blair. I don’t get paid enough to take that shit,” Mason said.

“Sorry. I did have a fight with him. Sort of anyhow. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He had a dream last night that turned into a nightmare and he didn’t want me to hold him in my arms after he woke me up. So I slept downstairs all night long. Alone.”

Mason had gotten Morgan all ready to go and climbed up and said, “Let’s talk on the way out to the range. Things will get better as the day goes on, Jim. I promise. I have these little fights with Miles sometimes and they set me into such a bad mood, but you can’t let them. Sometimes people just aren’t in good moods and we need to step back and let them be.”

Jim got on Panther and they rode off to the range. Jim knew that Mason was right. Blair had every right to have an off day now and then. He should have been more understanding.

The two men talked about Miles and Blair all the way to the jobsite. Then they climbed off of the horses and started working. As they worked, the different SUV’s pulled up carrying Brian and Megan, Henri and Shannon, Jalen and Kate. Nick and Joel were off for the day.

Everyone said good morning to each other before they started in on the jobs they knew they had to do that day. Jim felt like today was going to be an all right day. He was getting over being mad at Blair. He just hoped that Blair understood where he was coming from.

~~~~~

Blair woke up and took a shower before Dakota got up. Then he made the bed, got Dakota up and got her ready to go to Nancy’s house. Blair needed some time alone. He was very sad and he didn’t want it to rub off on his little girl. So the morning went very quickly as he fixed breakfast, and dropped Dakota off at day care first thing.

Blair went back to the house and sat down on the sofa and got his photo album out and began to look at pictures of his grandparents. Jim had made the photo album for him for his last birthday, using pictures that everyone had of the couple. Blair realized that he hadn’t been to his grandparents’ ranch since he was 17 or so. He was always too busy on digs with the University and didn’t seem to find time for them. He wrote to them. He called them all the time, but he didn’t go and see them like he should have. Blair knew he missed out on tons of things, because here were all of the pictures to prove it. There was one with Megan and his gramma that was taken about ten years before. Megan was so young. She had just started and Blair didn’t know her at all. He didn’t know either of them. Gramma Carter loved him no matter what, but he hadn’t been a good grandson. He looked through more of the pictures and saw his grandparents with Jim in different stages of his life. Jim had started working on the ranch when he was in his twenties, so there were many of the three of them. Blair had one picture of he and his grandparents and that one was taken when they were at his graduation at the University. That was his last picture of the three of them together. He was 22 and was one of the youngest graduates in his class. He got his masters in record time. He had started college when he was 15, so he was done by 22. Now all Blair had was that one picture of his grandparents and himself.

Blair started to cry with loneliness and loss and sobbed until he was exhausted. The only reason he stopped was because there was a knock at the front door. He got up, blew his nose and tried to compose himself enough to open the door. When he did, he found Nick standing there.

“Blair, what’s wrong? Is it Jim?” Nick asked frightened to death.

“No, I’m having an off day is all. Please don’t mention this to anyone.”

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Nick inquired.

A very sad looking Blair said, “Not unless you can give me back the last 15 to 20 years.”

“Are you missing your grandparents?” Nick asked.

“How did you know?” Blair wondered.

“You always think you should have spent more time with them, or loved them more or something. There is always something you think you missed out on when someone dies. It’s not different when it’s the grandparents. Would you like me to hug you?” Nick asked.

“I think I’m going to be all right. I just need to get my head around this and go from there. I also need to apologize to Jim for being an ass last night.”

“If I know Jim, he’s feeling bad about something he did or said to you when you treated him badly. So stop worrying. Better yet, call him and tell him that you love him. Make these moments you have with Jim count. So that if something happened to either of you, the other one doesn’t have these painful moments that you’re going through now. Call him, Blair. Tell him how much you love him and tell him why you’re sad.”

“Thank you, Nick. I’ll do that as soon as I pull myself together. What did you need anyhow? I know you weren’t just coming up here to see if I was crying or not,” Blair teased.

“Joel is making Navajo Taco’s for lunch and we wondered if you wanted to join us,” Nick said.

“Normally I would say yes, but I have to get these things out of my head before I’m good company. Thank you for thinking about me. Tell Joel I said hello and thank him too,” Blair stated.

“I’ll tell him. Now don’t forget to call Jim,” Nick said before he walked out the door.

Blair closed the front door and actually smiled. He was so blessed with good friends around the ranch. His grandparents didn’t know it, but they had made his life perfect and complete. If only he had them around to talk to. Blair got sad again and sat down with the photo album and looked through it very slowly. He knew he needed time to see them, watch their facial expressions in every picture and then he needed to process how much he missed them.

~~~~~

Megan walked up to Jim at lunch time and said, “So what did he do?”

“What are you talking about?” Jim asked.

“I can tell you’re off today, so Blair must have done something to you and you’re not eating your lunch,” Megan guessed.

“He didn’t do anything. He’s sad, is all and didn’t want me to help him. I just didn’t feel hungry,” Jim explained.

“Sometimes we all get sad and need time to think and process without talking to anyone else. Maybe he misses his grandparents. It’s been awhile since he’s said anything about them. Surely he must miss them,” Megan commented.

“I know I do,” Jim admitted, looking very sad.

“They were a little like having parents around all the time, don’t you think?” Megan asked.

“The best of parents, if you ask me. I loved them more then I can ever explain. I’m sure he does miss them and maybe that’s what’s wrong with him today. We’ll see when I get home.”

“Why don’t you call him and tell him how much you love him and at the same time, tell him you understand that he needs time alone. You can come to our house after work if you’d like. I’m making pot roast in the crock pot tonight,” Megan offered.

“I’ll call him in a little while. He needs time to himself first. Then I’ll bug him later this afternoon,” Jim said smiling, finally.

At that moment his phone rang and he saw it was Blair. “Speak of the devil,” He said to Megan. He opened up his cell and said, “Hi Chief. Is everything all right?”

“I just wanted to apologize for last night. I had no right to push you out of our bedroom. I love you so much and last night, I acted like a stupid fool. We’ll talk tonight when you get home and I’ll tell you what’s been bothering me.”

Jim smiled and said, “I think I already know. I miss them too, babe.”

“You knew?” Blair asked sadly.

“I always miss them. So I’m not surprised that you miss them too, after all they were your family,” Jim said.

“I feel bad that I didn’t spend enough time with them, Jim. I worked too hard on my degree and let them go by the side of the road. I loved them so much, but yet only called them on the phone and wrote those letters. I was always too fucking busy for them. They were angels and I let them slip through my fingers. Now I have nothing but my graduation photo’s with them. I have to see you and everyone else that ever worked on this ranch in pictures with them. It should have been me, god-damn-it.”

“Blair, they were so proud of you. You were the first Carter to go to college and graduate, let alone get their masters. You were so young and they were just so fucking proud. They read me your letters every week. They meant the world to them. They always said that not every grandson would find time to write to his grandparents like you did. They were thrilled that you found the time every week. I got to the point where I longed to hear the stories that you would tell in the letters too. They were so kind in letting me hear them too. I loved them too, Blair. They were fine human beings. The best people I’ve ever met besides you. You take after them. You’re good hearted just like they were and you’re full of love just like they were too. They would be so proud of you right now, if they could see you. Just remember that part of it, okay?” Jim said.

Blair started to softly cry and said, “Jim, can you come home and hold me?”

“Yes, I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes or so. I love you,” Jim said just as softly.

Jim closed his cell and said, “I need to take off, Mason will you keep track of things today?”

“Sure thing, boss. I’ll behave just like you do. Do I get to eat your lunch since you’re going home?”

“Here you go,” Jim passed him his cooler and got on Panther for the ride home. He looked at everyone and said, “Blair will be fine, he misses his grandparents. He’s having an off day. Don’t worry so much, everyone.”

Jalen walked up to Panther and looked up at Jim. “Tell him that we all miss them and if he wants to talk about them, he can call any of us. We’d love to have talks about our favorite people in the world.”

“I’ll tell him Jalen. Thank you for understanding. Now get back to work,” Jim teased.

They all smiled as he rode off. They knew that things would be fine once they were together to work things out. The two of them seemed to work perfectly together.

~~~~~

Jim rubbed down Panther, fed and watered him and then took off for the house. He couldn’t wait to see Blair.

When Jim came walking through the front door, Blair went right into his arms and both men knew that they were where they needed to be. Blair had thought he could do this alone, but he was wrong. Jim was his other half and he needed him to get through this. Jim thought that Blair didn’t need him, and he was wrong. Both men needed to talk to each other more.

Jim said, “I have something to show you.”

“What?” Blair asked.

“Wait here and I’ll be back,” Jim walked down the basement stairs and was gone about ten minutes. When Jim came walking through the door, he was carrying two large boxes. Jim was smiling as he set them on the floor in front of Blair.

“What is this?” Blair asked.

“These are all of your letters to your grandparents. They saved every single one. I think we should go through them and you’ll see how much love was there, Blair. They knew how much you loved them. You didn’t have to be at the ranch to show them. You showed them in every single letter you wrote. Now I suggest that we sit down and read some of these letters every day for a week or two so you’ll meet the old Blair. The one that knew he adored his grandparents and didn’t need to see them all the time to tell them about it. They loved these letters so much, it isn’t even funny. Now start reading, I’ll make coffee,” Jim ordered.

Blair sat down and did just that. Everything wasn’t going to be peachy right away, but the two of them together would make sure that life got back to normal as soon as possible.

 

end part 103


	104. New Addition

Jim was lounging in bed when Blair came rushing into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. 

“Something up, Chief?” Jim asked teasingly. 

“I have the best news we’ve heard in a long time. Guess who just called?” Blair asked happily. 

“So share the news, Blair.”

“I just got off the phone with Mark and he has a child for us. He thinks we would be perfect parents for the little guy and he called to ask how we felt about it. I told him that it was great news.”

Jim looked serious as he said, “Mark Benson, our lawyer?”

“Yes, Mark Benson, who did you think I meant?” Blair asked suddenly realizing he was the only excited one. 

“Blair, I thought we were a happy and content family, just the way we are,” Jim said quietly. 

“Jim, this little guy has no one. He’s only three years old. Dakota would love to have a little brother, you know that. She’s always asking us to have another baby. Why aren’t you more excited about this?” Blair asked. 

Jim sighed and said, “Because first of all, Dakota is four. She doesn’t know how you get babies and she doesn’t really want to share you and me with anyone if truth be told. Secondly, I think we’re happy just the way we are.”

“Well, I disagree. I think we should talk about it some,” Blair argued. 

“You can disagree all you want, Blair, but I have to sign papers and I’m not.”

“I can’t believe this shit. I took Dakota over to Nancy’s early so we’d have time to discuss this and go and pick him up. What is wrong with you today?” Blair wondered. 

“I was sleeping in for my only day off and enjoying it if you must know. We wouldn’t have the time we have now if we had another child. Just think about that,” Jim argued. 

“Jim, will you promise to at least think about it today? He’s three and he has no family at all. No Grandparents, no uncles, no anybody. Mark said he cries a lot at the home,” Blair explained. 

“See, he’s just a baby. We don’t want to go through the crying years again, do we?” Jim asked. 

“Michael just doesn’t fit into the foster home he’s in right now. She has five other children and they all pick on him. Mark said it’s very sad.”

“You know what? I think Mark is an ass for telling you this stuff. We should be able to make up our mind without hearing that type of shit. Now I’ll think on it, but I can almost guarantee that I won’t change my mind,” Jim assured Blair. 

“I can’t ask for more then you just thinking on it. And if you don’t want another child, that’s fine. I’ve always wanted a son that we could raise together, not get when he’s 20,” Blair said. 

“So you’re saying that this little boy would take the place of Jalen?”

“No Jim, I’m not saying that at all. I want Jalen to have another sibling. He would love to have a brother. I’m telling you, he would, “Blair said. 

“I’ll think about it today while I’m off. We’ll discuss it sometime this weekend,” Jim said getting out of bed. 

“You’re an asshole,” Blair shouted as he walked out of the room. 

“So are you,” Jim shouted back.

Jim got into the shower and thought of all of the ways Blair could have woken him up that morning, but having a third child never would have been one of his top choices to wake up to. Why was Blair being so unreasonable? Why did this little Michael person mean that much to him already? Jim finished showering and got dressed for the day. He knew he wasn’t going to have a fun day off that was for sure. 

Jim started to go down the stairs and heard the phone ring. Blair answered and said, “Hello?”

“Hey Blair, when do you think you and Jim will be by to pick up Michael?”

“I spoke too soon, Mark. Jim isn’t interested at all. He’s had two children, so he doesn’t feel like I do about this little guy. I’m sorry.”

“Well, if you change your mind, let me know. He’s not going anywhere. We don’t have anywhere to place him,” Mark stated. 

“Okay, Mark. I’ll call you if the news changes, but I don’t see that happening. Thank you for thinking of us,” Blair said before he hung up the phone. 

Jim walked down the stairs and said, “Mark, huh?”

“Yeah, I told him we weren’t interested, so you don’t have to think about anything today,” Blair said coldly. 

Jim knew he was going to get this cold treatment for awhile. 

“What if we took him in just to see if he would work in our family? And what would happen if he doesn’t work in our family? What happens if Jalen and Dakota don’t agree with you?” Jim asked. 

“Then he would have to go back to the foster home that he’s in now. But do you mean it? We could give him a try?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“Blair, what if it doesn’t work out? Won’t that hurt him more then before?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Jim, I think you’re just saying this to make me happy and I like that we have a chance with him, but I don’t want you doing it because of that. I want you to do it because you would love to have another son. It has to be for that reason and that reason alone.”

“I don’t feel that way, Blair.”

“I know Jim and its okay. I already talked to him and he knows it wouldn’t work. Now just do your thing,” Blair went into the office and shut the door. Blair never shut the door to the office. Jim knew things were going to change. Blair would be shutting him out of his life and Jim knew he couldn’t live with that. 

Jim opened up the door and said, “Can I ask you something, Chief?”

“You can ask me anything you want, but that doesn’t mean you’ll like the answers,” Blair replied. 

“Why do you want this child so badly?”

“I’ve never had my own children, Jim. You have two. You might think that it’s the same for me, but it’s not. Ultimately they are yours, not mine no matter how much I love them.”

“Blair, Dakota thinks you’re her other dad. She adores you,” Jim assured Blair. 

“I know she adores me as I do her, but she’s never going to be totally mine,” Blair explained. 

“Neither would this child,” Jim reminded him. 

“To me, he would be close to being mine because he has no one else. Your children will always have us, but this little boy has no one,” Blair said sadly. 

“Blair, do you really think we need to do this?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked at Jim thoughtfully and said, “I would only want to do this if you did. Not just because I wanted it.”

“Call Mark back and tell him we’ll pick Michael up tomorrow. That will give us time to do up the third bedroom. We need to get beds and all of that. We’ll get two twin beds and a dresser for now. Do you suppose he’s pottie trained?” Jim inquired. 

“We can only hope,” Blair teased. 

“Call Mark,” Jim bossed. 

Blair picked up the phone and dialed the number and told Mark what they had decided and Blair was bouncing with happiness. He also asked him if Michael was pottie trained and found out he was. 

When he was off the phone, Jim said, “You are going to tell Jalen and Dakota about this tonight. I don’t want any surprises for either of them to come home to.”

“Of course. We’ll tell them after dinner. Can we go shopping now?” Blair questioned. 

“Yeah, may as well get it over with and do up the room really cute. We have to tell my dad too. Do you suppose he’s going to take it well?” Jim said. 

“He will if he wants to be part of his life. I can’t imagine him not wanting to be in Michael’s life, so stop worrying already.”

The men left to go shopping and Blair had a definite bounce in his step. This made Jim smile. 

~~~~~

When they got back, they had bedding, beds, dresser and clothing for a three year old boy. Blair had called Mark to ask what size and Mark already knew it. Things were going along just swell. 

They got the room done, doing the bedding up in Sesame Street Elmo made the room very bright and cheery. Jim and Blair were both quite pleased with the results when they stood back to take a look. 

“Chief, don’t you think it was a little overkill buying all of the Sesame Street stuffed animals for his shelf?”

“Not at all, this is a cute little boy’s room and he’s going to love it, just you wait and see. Now I need to start dinner. You go and pick up our darling,” Blair bossed. 

“Okay, I’ll do that right now. What are we having for dinner?” Jim asked on his way down the stairs. 

“I’m making meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy and corn. How does that sound?” Blair said, knowing full well it was Jim’s favorite meal. 

“Sounds like I can’t wait to be back. I’ll see you in a bit. I’m going to stop by my dad’s first and tell him the news,” Jim announced. 

“Okay, I’ll just get everything ready for dinner and you pick her up when you can,” Blair agreed happily. 

Jim hadn’t seen Blair this happy in ages. Maybe Blair was feeling the tug for having a baby. Hopefully this would be the answer, because Jim wasn’t letting him have any other answers.

~~~~~

Jim knocked on his dad’s door and William opened it wearing a big smile. “Hi Jim, how are things going?”

“I have something to tell you and I wanted to tell you right now, before you find out some other way. We’re adopting a little boy to add to our family and I just wanted to warn you that there is going to be a little guy named Michael running around here as of tomorrow. I have to talk to Nancy about adding him to her group of children,” Jim said without taking a breath. He hadn’t realized how nervous he was until right then. 

“That is wonderful news, son. Dakota would love to have a sibling, I’m sure. It’s going to take her awhile to get used to sharing you and Blair, but she’ll get it. Michael is a very nice name. It goes well with Ellison,” William said. 

“Well, I’m wondering if Blair would like to do this on his own. He’s had that pull for a baby for awhile now and this might be the answer to his prayers. Maybe he would like to have a child with his last name,” Jim mentioned. 

“That would be very nice, Jim. So instead of having another Ellison, we would have a little Sandburg. That would be very good indeed.”

“Thanks, dad. Now I need to go pick Dakota up for dinner. Would you like to come?” Jim asked. 

“That’s really nice, Jim, but I have plans,” William replied. 

Jim pulled his cell out and called Blair. 

“Thank you again for asking me,” William remarked. 

“See you soon. I have to pick up our daughter before she thinks we forgot her,” Jim teased. 

“Bye Jim.”

“Bye dad.” Jim walked out the door and to his SUV and drove off. 

~~~~~

Jim walked through the front door with Dakota and Dakota said, “Hi Poppa, we’re home.”

Blair walked out of the kitchen smiling and picked her up for his daily kiss and hug session. He found out all about her day and then asked if she wanted to wash up and help with dinner. 

All that could be heard was, “Yay…”

Jim walked into the kitchen and said, “There is no time like the present to discuss certain things with Dakota.”

Blair took the cue and started right off. “Dakota, how would you feel about having a little brother named Michael?”

“Oh poppa, I would love a little brother. Do I really get one?” She asked. 

“Tomorrow when you get home from Nancy’s you’ll have a new little brother. He is three years old,” Blair explained. 

“So I’ll be like Jensen and have a baby brother?” She asked once again.

“Yes, you’ll be just like Jensen. And you have to be nice to him like Jensen is nice to Samuel. Can you do that? Can you share your toys with him and share poppa and daddy with him?” Blair inquired. 

“Yes, I can share. Nancy says that I share better then anyone in the class. So I can share. I’ve always wanted a little brother,” Dakota said cutely. 

Jim decided to ask a few questions. “What about when he sits with poppa, will that bother you?”

“No, I’ll just sit with you, daddy.”

“That’s a good way to look at it, Dakota. You’re a very big girl. You’ll meet Michael tomorrow. Now have daddy take you upstairs and see Michael’s room. Tell me if you like it,” Blair suggested. 

“Come on daddy, I want to see his room,” Dakota said pulling Jim behind her as she headed for the stairs. 

Blair could hear her excited hollers when she got into the room. Blair smiled and went back to finishing dinner. It was almost done. Jim looked good and hungry when he was in the kitchen, so Blair figured he better hurry. 

Dakota came rushing into the kitchen and said, “I used to have baby Elmo things in my room when I was a baby, do you remember that, poppa?”

“Yes, I remember that well. But you outgrew it because you’re not a baby anymore, right?” Blair asked. 

“That’s right. Now I have to help Michael be a big boy just like Samuel.”

Blair was so pleased with how well this was going, he could hardly think about anything else. 

Jim walked into the room with the phone and said, “It’s Jalen, I told him you have something to tell him.”

Blair grabbed the phone and was somewhat irritated that he couldn’t do this on his own time. He wanted to have the perfect timing. Oh well, he guessed this would have to be it.

“Hi Jalen. How are you?”

“Fine, pop, what’s going on?” Jalen wondered. 

“Jalen, there is no way to tell you this other then straight out. You’re going to have a baby brother as of tomorrow afternoon. We’re going to pick him up and his name is Michael. We’d like for you to come over to the house and meet him. What do you think of the news?”

Jalen laughed into the phone and said, “Man, when you have news, you have news. How old is he?”

“He’s just turned three. Do you think you’ll be able to bring everyone over to meet him tomorrow?” Blair asked. 

Jalen smiled at Blair’s nervousness and said, “We’ll be over after dinner. That’ll give him a little time to get used to you and dad first. Does dad need me to work for him tomorrow?”

“Hang on and I’ll ask him,” Blair replied and then turned to Jim and said, “Jalen wants to know if you’d like him to work for you tomorrow so we’ll have some bonding time with Michael.”

“That would be great. Tell him I said thank you,” Jim answered. 

“He said that would be great and he thanks you from the bottom of his heart,” Blair said happily. 

“I gotta go and tell Kate the news. Kiss Dakota for us and we’ll see you tomorrow after work and dinner.”

“Bye, Jalen. Thank you for being so understanding,” Blair said. 

When he hung up the phone Jim hugged him and said, “You were right. They’re taking it quite well. You were right about my dad too, he took it just fine. I want to talk to you about something.”

“What?” Blair asked nervously. 

“How would you like Michael to have your last name when he’s legal?” Jim questioned. 

“Oh my god, that would be so excellent, so we might have someone to carry on my last name with grandchildren. Jim, you are so damn thoughtful. I was just thinking we would name him the same as Dakota, but it’s really nice that you asked. How about Ellison-Sandburg?”

“No, I want you to have him keep your last name. It’s important. This is the last time you’ll have a chance to do it,” Jim said. 

“Jim, you are the best lover in the world, have I mentioned that lately?” Blair asked teasingly. 

“As a matter of fact, you haven’t mentioned it lately. It’s about time,” Jim teased back and headed for the kitchen to set the table. 

“I am never going to be able to sleep tonight,” Blair said as he started to put all of their dinner on the table. 

“Oh I just bet I can think of a couple of things to exhaust you as the evening wears on,” Jim said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Blair laughed as he finished up dinner prep and they all sat down to dinner. 

~~~~~

The next morning, Jim let Blair sleep in just a little later then normal. They had been up till two that morning. Jim got Dakota all ready to go to Nancy’s and dropped her off and came back to the house to make some oatmeal for him and Blair. He was just finishing when he heard Blair jump into the shower. Jim kept everything warm and in a short time Blair walked into the kitchen smiling like crazy. 

“Wow, do you believe that today we’ll get our little boy?”

Jim smiled back at him and answered, “Yeah, I believe it. You told me about 30 times last night.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you up most of the night. I’m just so damn excited, I can hardly stand it,” Blair admitted. 

“I’m excited too. This is going to be a good day for all of us. What do you suppose a three year old thinks of all this?” Jim asked. 

“I imagine that he’s scared to death. He doesn’t know if he’s going to another place like the last foster home and he’s just plain scared,” Blair said. 

“Let’s finish breakfast so we can go get our little boy,” Jim suggested. 

Blair said, “Fuck breakfast, let’s go get him.”

Jim laughed and followed Blair down the stairs to the SUV. They had the new car seat sitting in it already. They were set for their new son. 

The drive in was nerve wracking because all Blair did was talk, talk, talk. Jim kept smiling at him and nodding his head. That was all that was needed at that point. 

When they arrived at Mark’s office, they got out and locked up the SUV, and walked right into his office. 

Mark was standing there waiting for them with Michael. He was so damn cute. He had brown hair and big brown eyes. Blair was in love immediately. Mark said, “Michael, this is Blair and Jim. They’re going to take you to their house to live from now on. You don’t have to go back to that bad foster home anymore.”

Michael smiled at both Jim and Blair and then attached himself to Blair’s leg and wouldn’t let go. 

Jim laughed and said, “Seems like he’s attached to someone already. Gosh, I wonder who it could be.”

Blair laughed too and finally got Michael to let go and he asked him, “May I pick you up?”

Michael put his arms out and Blair gladly picked him up. Michael snuggled right into Blair’s arms and was very happy there. 

Jim said, “Michael when you get home, you’ll see your new bedroom and then you’ll meet your big sister, Dakota.”

“I have a sister?” Michael asked as well as a four year old could speak. 

“Yes, you’ll meet her as soon as we get home and settled,” Blair explained.

“Okay,” Michael answered happily. 

Jim said, “I think we’re good to go, Mark.”

“I just need you to sign these papers and then he is all yours. In nine months they’ll do the evaluation and you’ll adopt from there. Congratulations, guys,” Mark said sweetly. 

“Thank you for everything, Mark,” Blair said as they walked out the door. 

Blair put Michael in his new car seat and buckled him up. “We’re going to go home now, Michael. This will be your new life.”

“Yay,” Michael answered and clapped his hands. 

Jim and Blair were beaming with happiness all the way home. 

 

 

end part 104


	105. Acceptance

When Jim and Blair drove up to the ranch, William was standing there waiting to meet his new grandson. 

Jim opened up the door and said, “He’s just like Blair. He talked the entire way home.” Both Jim and William laughed as Blair got him out of the back seat. 

“This is your new house, Michael,” Blair explained. 

“Wow, this is a big house. It’s nice. Where is my sister?” Michael asked. 

“I’ll run and get her right now,” Jim said, as if on cue. 

Jim forgot all about introducing William, so Blair did. “Michael, this is your Grampa Ellison. He’s very nice. He loves your sister and I’m sure he’ll just love you too.”

Michael leaned into Blair’s leg and softly said, “Hi Grampa.”

“Hello Michael. Can I have a hug?” William asked. 

Michael let go of Blair’s leg and walked over to William and put his arms out to be lifted up. William went with it and picked him up and hugged him close. William couldn’t get over how cute he was. He was so different then Dakota, where she was blond, Michael had very dark hair, where Dakota had blue eyes, Michael had brown. Different as night and day, one could say. 

William beamed with happiness over the little guy letting William hug him. Jim started down the road with a happy Dakota. She was very excited about meeting her new brother. 

William set Michael down and said, “Here comes your big sister. Her name is Dakota.”

Michael started running towards Jim and Dakota and hugged Dakota really hard. Dakota squealed with delight. She really liked this little guy. Jim said, “Dakota, this is Michael. 

Dakota still hung on to her little brother and said, “Hi Michael.”

He answered, “Hi Dakota.”

“Wow, he can talk and everything,” Dakota said smiling with joy. 

Blair laughed and said, “Dakota and Michael, let’s go upstairs and see the house and Michael’s room.”

Michael finally pulled away from Dakota and put his little hand in Blair’s to walk up the stairs. 

“Poppa, can I show him his room?” Dakota asked. 

Michael looked at Blair and said, “Can I call you poppa too?”

Blair was so thrilled. “Of course you can. You can call me poppa and you can call Jim, daddy. Is that all right?”

Michael didn’t pay any attention because they had walked into the house and he was oohing and ahhing over everything in sight. 

Dakota said, “Wanna see your bedroom?”

“Yes, please,” Michael said and followed her right up the stairs. William, Blair and Jim followed close behind. 

“See how beautiful this room is,” Dakota said proudly. 

“It is beautiful. I’ve never had a room like this before,” Michael said as he took it all in. 

“Well you do now,” Dakota answered. 

“Can I play with the toys?” Michael asked. 

“Yes, by all means. That’s what they are for. You and Dakota go ahead and play awhile before we make dinner. We’ll be right downstairs if you need us, okay?” Jim said. 

“Okay, daddy.” Michael started pulling toys out having a blast already. 

The three men walked down the stairs smiling and they all sat down in the living room. 

“Jim, can you hear them?” Blair asked worriedly. 

“Yes, of course I can hear them. They’re playing very well. She likes him a lot. Try not to worry so much, Blair,” Jim suggested. 

“I’m going to go home, I just wanted to meet my new grandson before the night ended. He’s very cute, boys.”

“Thanks, dad, we like him.” Jim pulled Blair into a much needed hug and they both smiled ear to ear. 

Jim walked his dad to the door and Blair was sitting at the edge of the sofa wondering what he could do next.

Jim listened again and said, “Now they’re in Dakota’s room and they’re having a great deal of fun. She really likes having a little brother. I’m telling ya, I couldn’t be more surprised.”

“I’m so glad they’re getting along. I wasn’t sure how Dakota would take to him the first few days. I’m thrilled that there isn’t a lot of drama,” Blair said. 

“What are we making for dinner tonight?” Jim asked. 

“I have stew fixings, does that sound all right for his first night here? Or should we order pizza?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“I say pizza, because I love pizza,” Jim said laughing. 

“Let’s ask the kids and see what they say?” Blair said as he started up the stairs. 

When they got up there they both smiled to see the two children getting along famously and Blair finally broke the quiet. “Who would like to have pizza tonight for dinner?”

“I do, I do,” said Dakota. 

“Me too,” Michael agreed. 

“I’m going to go downstairs and order it and we’ll eat in about an hour. You kids just stay here and play all you want, okay?” Blair asked. 

“Okay,” both kids answered and were off playing again. 

Jim walked down the stairs with Blair and hugged him. 

Blair looked surprised and said, “What was that for?”

“As usual, you’re right about everything. Bringing him here was a very good idea,” Jim answered. 

“He’s darling, isn’t he?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, he is,” Jim replied. 

“What are they doing now?” Blair inquired. 

Jim listened and smiled, “Dakota is reading to him from her favorite book. He’s quite taken with all of the books in his room. He said he hopes he’ll be smart like her.”

“Oh, he’s working her already,” Blair said. 

“We’re not raising any fools,” Jim teased. 

“When is Jalen going to be here?” Blair asked. 

“Probably in about ten minutes. Are you excited?” Jim questioned. 

Blair smiled and said, “I’m so excited, I’m driving myself crazy, so I know I’m making you nuts.”

Jim laughed and said, “You never drive me nuts. Okay, now and then, but not today.”

“Good, because I don’t want to make problems around here. I know you only gave in to my wants because you love me, but I think this might work out just dandy,” Blair said. 

“I totally agree, Blair.”

There was a knock at the door and Blair almost ran to answer it. “Hi Jalen and Kate, how are you doing? And how are our grandbabies doing?” Savannah and William both smiled at him and put their arms out. Jim picked Savannah up and Blair picked up William. 

They walked into the house and Jalen said, “So where is my new baby brother?”

“Let’s go upstairs and see him. He’s so damn cute. Kate, you’re going to be crazy about him. He’s very smart for three. He talks as well as a four year old, doesn’t he, Jim?”

“Yes, he sure does,” Jim answered and they all walked up the stairs. 

Michael was sitting next to Dakota letting her read to him and smiling. Jalen said, “Oh my god, he’s a doll. Hey little guy, my name is Jalen. I’m your big brother.”

Michael stood up and walked over to Jalen and hugged his leg. “My name is Michael and I’m glad to have a big brother. Are you Dakota’s brother too?”

They all laughed as Jalen answered, “Yes, she’s my sister too. We’re all one big happy family. These are my children, Savannah and William. Can you say hello to them?”

Michael walked over to Jim and Blair and patted the babies on the back. He smiled and said, “I love babies.”

They all watched as the babies got down and played with Michael and Dakota. They were having a great deal of fun when Jim said, “Pizza is here. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Kate smiled happily and said, “I would love to have pizza.”

Michael looked at Kate and said, “I love pizza too.”

“Let’s all go downstairs so we can sit at the table and eat dinner,” Jim suggested. 

Jim grabbed Savannah and Blair grabbed William and they all walked down together. Michael was holding Kate’s hand and was flirting with her. Blair knew that this child was definitely his. 

Jim went to the door and paid for the pizza and brought all of it into the house. Then they all sat down at the table and Michael was most impressed to see that he had a booster seat at the table with his name on it already. 

They all ate, everyone talking to the children the entire time and Jalen looked at Blair and said, “You done good, pop.”

“Thank you, Jalen,” Blair answered. 

After dinner was over, they washed up the kids and let them play in the living room. Michael was having a wonderful time with all of the children and was so happy. He never stopped smiling once the entire evening. 

When Jalen, Kate, Savannah and William left Dakota and Michael both got teary eyed. 

“Don’t worry you’ll see them tomorrow at day care. You’ll have plenty of time to play then,” Blair said. 

“I’m going to day care?” Michael asked. “What is day care?”

Jim smiled and said, “It’s where you’re going to go while poppa and daddy go to work. It’s fun. The teacher’s name is Nancy and you’ll have lots of children to play with. You wait and see, you’re going to have a blast.”

“Okay,” Michael almost whispered and both Jim and Blair knew that he was scared about leaving their side. 

Blair decided he would add a few things,” Then we’ll pick you up after we get off work and we’ll make dinner together. Dakota helps make dinner almost every night. Would you like to help too?”

Michael smiled once again and said, “Yes, I would.”

“Good, then it’s a date,” Jim said smiling. 

“It’s time to have a bath and get into your pajamas, Michael. Come with me and we’ll get you cleaned up,” Blair said. He then turned to Jim and said, “Give me about a half an hour and then send Dakota up and I’ll give her a bath also.”

Blair got busy giving Michael his bath and got him all ready for bed. Jim brought Dakota upstairs and took Michael into his bedroom to get him ready to get into bed. 

Blair gave Dakota her bath, washed her hair and then got her all ready for bed. Before he knew it, it was bedtime. 

Blair said, “Tonight you read to Michael before bed and tomorrow I will. Tonight I will read to Dakota.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jim replied. 

Both men went into the separate bedrooms and read stories to the children until they fell asleep. Jim left a night light on for Michael so he would remember where he was. 

The two men walked down the stairs together and Blair said, “Wow, it’s a lot different with an extra child, isn’t it?”

“Sure is. But it’s going to be worth it. He needed a good home and we’re good people. He’ll warm up to everyone as time goes on. I thought maybe we could have a barbecue this weekend so everyone could meet him. What do you think?” Jim asked. 

“That would be great. I don’t know about you, but I’m almost ready for bed. I’m tired. I think I got too excited today. Want to go to bed and snuggle?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll snuggle with you any time. I love being close to you and I think we’d better play it safe and leave the door open for the next week. So we’re going to have to go without any sex for a week. Think you can do that?” Jim wondered. 

“We’ll be ready by the end of the week, but it’ll be worth it. Now let’s go upstairs and snuggle.”

The two men washed up and got undressed for bed. “Do you think he’ll sleep all night long?” Blair whispered. 

Jim snuggled into Blair’s body and softly said, “Yeah, I think he just might. He had a really good day and night. He’s happy and it’s going to show with his sleeping habits.”

“Do you think it’s all right to take him to Nancy’s already? I mean its fine with Nancy, but do you think I’m rushing things?” Blair asked. 

“I have to tell you Blair, I never dreamed that Dakota would accept Michael so easily. I’m sure we’re going to have bad days now and then, but she really seemed happy to have a little brother didn’t she? She’ll help him get over being scared at day care.”

“Oh yeah, she was a trooper. I was really proud of her the entire evening. But the one that surprised me the most is you. I never dreamed you would accept him so easily. Thank you,” Blair said. 

“He’s impossible not to adore. He’s too cute for words and his personality matches his looks. Just like his poppa.”

“Thank you again for helping me get this done, Jim. It’s going to work out well, I can just tell.”

The two men talked until about 11:00 and then they started dozing off. Blair was sleeping with a big smile on his face, which made Jim love him all the more. 

~~~~~

Blair couldn’t believe when he woke up the following morning at 5:00 and Michael had slept the entire night through. Blair was so pleased. He woke Jim up to get in the shower for work on the range. Jim hated the idea of leaving Michael so soon after they got him, but he couldn’t stay home all week.

Blair went downstairs and started breakfast for Jim. He also packed his lunch so that Jim didn’t have to do it. Usually Blair slept in every morning, so Jim made his own. Blair wanted to do something nice for his lover. 

When he was all done, he went back upstairs to see what was taking Jim so long in the shower. Jim was standing in the shower stall, sleeping, standing up. Blair walked in and started to snicker. 

Jim woke up immediately and said, “I was just resting my eyes.”

“I kept you up to late last night. I’m sorry,” Blair said. 

“No, I woke up about 20 times thinking I heard Michael, but it wasn’t him. He was sound asleep every time I checked on him,” Jim stated. 

Blair said, “I didn’t wake up once. What a good dad I am, eh?”

“You were tired. I also checked on you. Do I smell bacon and eggs?” Jim perked right up. 

“Hard to pull one over on a Sentinel, isn’t it?” Blair joked. 

“I’ll be down in just a minute. Do you want the kids up to eat with us?” Jim wondered. 

“No, I thought it would be nice to have breakfast all by ourselves. Hurry up,” Blair said as he walked out of the bathroom. 

Blair went downstairs and set the table for the two of them and Jim walked up behind him and kissed his neck. 

“I love you,” Jim whispered.

“You don’t have to whisper that. I want the kids to hear that sort of thing in the house. Tell me all you want, babe,” Blair said smiling. 

They both sat down and Jim ate like he hadn’t seen food in a week. 

Blair laughed and said, “Where in the hell do you put all of that food you eat? I hate you sometimes.”

“You do not. It’s time for me to go, Blair. Call me if there are any problems at all. I’m only a phone call away,” Jim reminded him. 

Blair walked him to the front door and kissed him goodbye. “Have a great day, Jim. I’ll call you later and tell you how this morning goes.”

“Good luck, Chief.”

Blair was sad seeing Jim leave, because he preferred to do this with both of them handling it, but Blair knew that Jim needed to be the boss now and then. It would help if he showed up on the range. 

Blair cleaned up the kitchen and got breakfast ready for the two kiddo’s and then went upstairs to wake them up. He got them each dressed and brought them downstairs to have something to eat. 

After breakfast, Blair readied them both to take them to Nancy’s house. “Dakota, Michael is going to be scared today, so you have to promise to take good care of your little brother. All right?”

Dakota smiled at Michael and said, “Don’t worry Michael, everything will be fine. I’ll take good care of you.”

Blair was so proud of her at that moment. She was a darling child. Blair hugged her close and kissed her before they got ready to go. 

It turned out that Michael was excited about going to Nancy’s house just like his big sister, so he went in gladly and there was no crying or latching on to Blair’s leg. Blair had fears about both things and wasn’t sure how to handle them. He needn’t have worried, because Michael was very grown up that day. 

When Blair got to the house to do chores and the books, he stopped for a moment to call Jim. He wanted Jim to know how smoothly it went and how grown up both Michael and Dakota were. 

When he got off the phone, he went to work on the kitchen getting it sparkling clean and then got out the books to start in on those. Things were working out beautifully. Blair was one happy camper. 

 

end part 105


	106. Possessive

Mason got home after a long day on the range and asked Miles, “Would you like to go see Transformers tonight?”

“You would go see that with me? I thought you didn’t like films like that,” Miles answered.

“So I changed my mind. Jim said he and Blair really enjoyed it. So I thought you might still want to see it,” Mason said.

“I would love to, thank you,” Miles replied.

“Let me get a quick shower, you look up the times and we’ll have dinner in town. How does that sound?” Mason suggested.

“Will do. Go, get ready, you’re probably starving. So we’ll eat first and see the movie second. Are you off tomorrow?” Miles wondered.

“Yes, I sure am. Are you?”

“Yup, so we can spend the day together,” Mason said.

Mason went into the bedroom to get undressed for his shower and smiled in the mirror. He didn’t look too bad. He was fairly certain that he still made Miles happy with this old body of his. He slapped his hard stomach and got into the shower.

~~~~~

While Mason was in the shower, Miles looked up the movies and made reservations at Claim Jumper. It was something new they just started. So they had an hour until they were going to eat. Miles made up a power snack bag for the SUV trip into town.

When Mason came walking out it about took Miles’ breath away. Mason was so handsome and Miles was thrilled to call him his.

Mason saw the look on Miles face and smiled back at him. He was lucky to have Miles too. They were a good couple.

“Dinner is in 45 minutes, so you better get the lead out,” Miles ordered.

“Sounds good to me,” Mason said as he reached for his jacket and out the door they both went.

Once in the SUV, Mason noticed the bag that Miles was carrying and asked, “What’s in the bag?”

“It’s something for you to snack on, on the way to the restaurant. I knew you would be hungry, so I’ve got a snack for ya.”

“What did you bring me?” Mason asked hopefully. He was starving. He had worked lunch off hours ago.

“Cheese sticks, flavored rice cakes that you love and a Slim Jim. How does that sound to get you through the evening?” Miles asked.

Mason reached across the seat and kissed his lover quickly, since he was driving and didn’t want to get in an accident.

They snacked all the way into town and got to the restaurant with time to spare. Mason hated being late for anything. Miles on the other hand was usually late for something.

Mason gave his name and they took them right to their table. They ordered their drinks and began to look at the menu. Mason looked up to see what Miles was doing and he caught Miles staring at a waiter across the room. What the fuck? Since when did Miles check out other men?

Mason growled, “Are you having a good time?”

Miles had the decency to blush. He was caught and there was nothing he could do about it. “Sorry, man. He reminded me of someone I used to date a long time ago. It brought back some good memories.”

“I would appreciate if you didn’t check out other guys while we were out together,” Mason ranted.

“I wasn’t checking him out. I was thinking, while staring at him. There is a difference,” Miles explained.

“Not to me. You looked like you were almost drooling from over here. I have to tell you, I didn’t like it one bit and I’m not a happy camper this moment,” Mason barked.

“I’m sorry, Mason. I didn’t mean to do it. I truly didn’t. He did remind me of someone from years ago and it was a good someone for many years. So I got lost in the memory,” Miles still explained.

“Do you want to date other men?” Mason asked outright.

Miles looked surprised and answered, “Of course not. I love you, you idiot. If you had any feelings at all, you would understand a trip down memory lane.”

“Now you’re saying I don’t have any feelings?” Mason asked angrily.

“No, that came out wrong. Do you think we could start the entire evening over again?” Miles suggested.

“We’re going to eat and go see the fucking movie and then we’re going home and I’m going to show you who you belong to,” Mason said still sounding angry.

“Mason, were you ever in love before me?” Miles asked softly.

“No,” Mason answered quickly.

“Never?” Miles asked.

“Never,” Mason said wanting to stop this line of questioning right away.

The waiter that Miles had been staring at came up to the booth and he said, “Hello Miles.”

“Oh my god, Jeff, I can’t believe it’s you. What are you doing working here? I thought you left town?” Miles asked not even noticing that he wasn’t introducing Mason to Jeff.

Jeff held out his hand and said, “Jeff Martin, and you are?”

“I’m Mason Carter, Miles’ better half. Although tonight he forgot I was here,” Mason said with a smile. He could tell Jeff still had feelings for Miles and Mason wasn’t going to put up with it one bit.

“Can I take you guy’s order?” Jeff asked, starting to actually do his fucking job.

Both Mason and Miles gave their order and the entire time, Jeff never took his eyes off Miles. When Jeff walked away, Mason said, “Are you going to try and tell me that he wasn’t staring at you like he wanted you?”

“No, I won’t try, he was staring. He never stared at me like that when we were together, believe me. And you have nothing to worry about, Mason.”

“I better not, because I will think nothing of knocking him on his ass,” Mason said with an odd smile on his face.

“Oh my god, you’re jealous? Of Jeff? Jeff is like ‘so’ yesteryear. I don’t even want to have this discussion. You are the only person in my life, Mason and I plan on keeping it that way.”

Mason didn’t say anything as he took a drink of his soda. He never took his eyes off of Miles the entire time, making Miles hard. He could see his arousal. Mason was going to make Miles crazy for him and then jump his bones that night like he never had.

“What are you doing, Mason?” Miles asked blushing.

“I’m letting you know that you’re mine,” Mason whispered.

“Oh god, I just got harder. I didn’t think it was possible, but you managed to make me almost come in my jeans. How about we skip the movie?” Miles suggested.

“No way, its part of our night out. I’ll show you who is boss when we get home,” Mason still whispered.

When Jeff brought dinner he still eyeballed Miles making Mason just about knock him on his ass. Finally he said, “Jeff, get your eyes off of him or I’ll kick your ass right here at the restaurant.”

“Jesus, you’re possessive, aren’t you? I was just looking. He used to be mine, it’s a hard habit to break,” Jeff explained.

“You’re still eyeballing him, Jeff. Do I get out of the booth, or do you move on?” Mason growled.

“Sorry, I’ll try and keep it less personal from now on,” Jeff said as he walked away from the table.

Miles reached across the table and kissed Mason, right then and there. He had to have those lips. Those were his lips. He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

Mason smiled and said, “I’ll show you more later.”

Miles smiled as he began to eat his dinner, looking forward to every moment with his lover. He adored Mason and hoped that Mason knew that.

“Mason, do you know how much I adore you?” Miles asked.

“I’m pretty certain most of the time, except when Jeff first came up and you didn’t introduce me. That gave me a moment to pause and think,” Mason answered.

“I’m sorry, it really took me by surprise. I never expected to see him here. He left town six years ago,” Miles said.

“Doesn’t matter when he left town. You were still thrown off by seeing him and I’m not sure how that makes me feel.” Mason continued eating acting like it really didn’t bother him, even though it really did.

“I’m sorry, Mason. I truly am sorry. And I would love for you to kick his ass,” Miles teased.

“Did he dump you?” Mason asked somewhat surprised.

“Oh yeah, just up and left me a note, didn’t say anything about how he felt about me, just needed space. Well, he got space all right. I don’t miss him, Mason. I miss seeing a friend, because we were friends for years before, but I sure don’t miss him as a lover.”

“Good, because then I would have to kick his ass. Then I would kick yours. I don’t share, Miles. I never knew what love was like until I met you and now that I have it, I don’t ever want to share it,” Mason explained.

Miles smiled at him and said, “That’s the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. Seriously, I don’t want to see the movie. I do however want to see you naked, so how about we blow this pop stand?”

“No, we’re going to the movies and you’re going to have a good time,” Mason stated.

They finished eating dinner and Jeff brought the bill over and handed it to Mason.

Miles said, “Why did you hand it to him?”

“He seems like your keeper, so I figured he was going to pay for you.” The stupid waiter didn’t realize that Miles could kick his ass too. And right now it was high on Miles’ list of things to do.

“Give me the fucking check and get out of here,” Miles grabbed the check from Mason and Mason almost started to laugh. Almost being the key word.

“Well done, babe. You showed him who was boss. Now what type of tip are we leaving him?” Mason asked.

“We aren’t leaving him a fucking dime. In fact, I’m going to add on one dollar. How does that sound?” Miles growled.

Mason laughed and said, “Sounds good to me. He’ll be sorry at the end of the night. What a jerk. I can’t believe you ever saw anything in him.”

“Neither can I. Believe me, I’m seeing nothing but mistakes made by me in my past. Now can we go to the movie?” Miles asked.

Mason said, “As soon as you see the look on his face when he gets the check. I want to see that look. Okay?”

“Fine…” Miles tried not to smile, but he did anyway.

Jeff ran the ticket and brought it back for Miles to figure in the tip. It took all of two seconds and he handed the sheet back to Jeff.

Jeff looked down and said, “Holy shit, you are still a cheap fuck.”

Without even thinking, Mason was out of the booth and punched Jeff right in the nose.

The manager came over and said, “Is there a problem?”

“It’s taken care of now. We won’t be back,” Mason grumbled.

“Was Jeff rude or something?” The manager asked.

Miles said, “The or something would narrow it down nicely. He was an asshole and he insulted me for the tip I gave him. I always tip 25%, but tonight he was being an asshole, so I gave him a dollar.”

The manager looked at Mason and Miles and said, “You’re next meal is on the house. You will come back and he won’t be here any longer to bother you.”

“You’re firing me over this piece of shit?” Jeff asked.

Mason went for him once again, but this time, Miles was ready for him. He stopped him so there wouldn’t be charges filed.

The manager gave a card with a note on it to Miles and said, “Just call ahead and let me know you’re coming. Thank you for setting us straight on all of this.”

As Mason and Miles left the building they could hear Jeff hollering at them, calling them names.

When they got to the SUV, they got in and both started to laugh. “God, I don’t know what I ever saw in that fucker.”

Mason smiled and said, “He has a nice body, Miles. Maybe you used to be shallow.”

“What do you mean, used to be?” Miles said laughing.

“Miles, I want to take you home and fuck your brains out. We can see the movie tomorrow afternoon. How does that sound?” Mason asked.

“It sounds fantastic. I didn’t realize how much I loved you being so possessive, but now I know. I want to see this now and then,” Miles said.

They started home and talked all the way. It was going to be a fun evening and Mason was going to show Miles just how much he loved him. Over and over and over again.

He did just that.

end part 106


	107. Getting Along

Jim looked out into the back yard and saw that Blair had both children in the pool. He was teaching Michael to swim. Jim watched Dakota and saw the look on her face and knew that they might have a problem. She didn’t want to share her Poppa. She looked angelic as usual, but Jim could sense the underlying problem in her eyes. She looked very jealous. Jim was really hoping that they wouldn’t have to handle too much of that sort of thing, because Dakota was old enough to understand that both men loved her too. Wasn’t she?

Jim stuck his head out the back door and said, “Blair, I have to run an errand, I’ll be back in an hour or two. Do you need anything while I’m out?”

Blair smiled up at his lover and answered, “Nope, don’t need a thing. Could you make sure the front door is locked on your way out?”

“Of course I will,” Jim replied, “see you in an hour or so. Bye Dakota, bye Michael.”

Michael poked his head up above the pool and said, “Bye, Daddy.”

Dakota glared at him and said, “He’s my daddy.”

Blair looked over to Jim and shrugged his shoulders. They would address it when Jim got back. Jim could tell by the look on Blair’s face, that he was disappointed in her. Blair had to remember that Dakota was only one year older then Michael.

Jim locked the house up and got into his SUV and drove into town. When he got there he stopped at ToysRUs and picked out a cute toy for each of the kids for the pool then he walked over to the opposite side where they had the BabysRUs stuff, so he could look for something special for Dakota. He looked at a rack of swim suits and saw exactly what he would need to cheer their daughter up. It was a two piece bathing suit, with Ariel on it. The Little Mermaid was one of Dakota’s favorite movies. So now she would own something special that screamed Little Mermaid. Jim then picked out a little pair of trunks for Michael that had Cars, from the movie, all over it. Perfect for a little boy. Jim didn’t want to give anything more to one child then the other, but he did want his gift to Dakota to be something special. He then saw a Little Mermaid beach towel and flip flops, so he got them too. For Michael he got the Cars ones to match his suit. They were going to look so damn cute.

Jim went to the front of the store and paid for everything and then got back in his SUV and headed back to the ranch. He wanted to get back so he could watch them swimming with Blair. Blair was such a patient teacher, it wasn’t even funny.

~~~~~

Blair sat on the deck while the children dried off in the sun. He was a little disappointed that Jim left him with Dakota’s little outburst and didn’t say anything. Blair wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do about it. Blair took a drink of his tea and knew Jim pulled up in the front of the ranch house. Dakota looked out through the fence and said, “My daddy is home.”

Blair just sighed and hoped that Jim was going to have some ideas, because Blair had none.

Jim walked through carrying two bags and said, “How are my little swimmers?”

“I was swimming, daddy,” Michael shouted and was very proud of himself.

“He’s my daddy,” Dakota shouted louder.

“Dakota, I’m his daddy too and you know that. I can love both of you at the same time. What is your problem today?” Jim asked almost angrily.

“Poppa spends way too much time in the pool with him. It’s not fair,” Dakota said starting to cry.

“Dakota, how long have you been swimming?” Jim asked.

“A long time, why?” Dakota replied.

“Michael is new to the family and doesn’t know how to swim, so Poppa has to teach him so he’ll be safe. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to him, would you?” Jim inquired.

“No,” Dakota answered and stuck her lower lip out.

“I went shopping and bought some things for the pool. Would you two like to see what I bought?” Jim asked.

Michael walked slowly towards Jim, eyeing Dakota to see what she would say. Dakota walked up to him and took his hand and said, “Let’s see what daddy bought for us.”

Jim opened up the bag and showed Michael his things first and Michael oohed and ahhed over everything. He was thrilled. “Poppa, could I try my new swimming trunks on now?”

Blair smiled and said, “We’ll go in and change right now. Let’s see what Dakota got first.”

Dakota pulled all of her things out and when she saw the suit and the flip flops she squealed with delight. “Daddy, I love the Little Mermaid.”

“I know that, Dakota, that’s why I got them for you. See, there is a towel to match. I take it you like this stuff?” Jim asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“I love it, daddy. Can I run upstairs and change really fast?” Dakota asked quickly.

“Okay, and then we’ll take some pictures before poppa teaches you more swim strokes.”

Dakota ran through the house still squealing and making even Blair smile.

“I don’t know how you did it, but thank you,” Blair said as he walked inside with Michael.

Jim leaned back on the lounge chair and relaxed waiting for them to all come back out again. God, he missed Blair. They hadn’t had much time for each other lately because of Michael. He took up a lot of time and had a lot of nightmares that interrupted their sleep and other things. Jim knew that he was just horny, but he had to have some sex soon, or he would be acting like Dakota.

~~~~~

When they all came out to swim some more, Blair said, “I took pictures of both of them and put them in the computer already. I knew that you would want to see them after they got wet too.”

“Thank you,” Jim answered.

“We’re going to have meatloaf for dinner, I hope that’s all right with you.”

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “That’s great with me. I love to make meatloaf.”

“I love meatloaf too,” Michael shouted, followed by “Me three,” said from a giggling Dakota.

Blair went back to teaching them how to swim some more and Jim just watched in awe of his wonderful better half. He tried not to think about how angry he had been at him lately for ignoring his sexual needs. Jim knew that he was just being immature. It was all a matter of everyone getting along. If Dakota could do it, so could he.

~~~~~

While Jim was making dinner Blair walked in and whispered, “Still mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you, Blair. I’m just a little disappointed and I’ll get over it,” Jim answered.

“I hope so, because I don’t like us fighting and neither do the kiddo’s.”

“Everything will be fine when the house settles down and our lives get back to normal, right?” Jim asked.

“I sure hope so, because I miss you like crazy,” Blair admitted, making Jim smile at him sexily. That didn’t help Blair out one bit.

Blair began to set the table while Jim finished everything up for dinner. Before long Blair went to get the kids and tell them it was time to eat. When he walked up the stairs he could hear Dakota say, “I won’t be mean to you all the time. Just sometimes when I think that my poppa and my daddy don’t love me anymore.”

“I love you, Kota,” Michael said sweetly, practically breaking Blair’s heart.

“Hey you two, what about eating dinner with us?” Blair asked as he walked into Dakota’s room.

“I’m starving, are you starving, Michael?” Dakota asked sweetly.

“I’m starving too,” Michael said smiling at his big sister and getting up to join her for the walk downstairs.

When he was around Dakota, he hardly noticed Jim and Blair at all. Except at bedtime. For some reason, he seemed to be afraid to sleep in his own bedroom alone. So Blair was sleeping in the extra bed in Michael’s room almost every night. That’s one reason that Jim had been out of sorts with him lately. Jim really loved sex and both of the men were missing it big time. But Blair was a grown up and knew that Michael came first no matter what.

The two kids walked ahead of him down the stairs and Dakota said, “Sit by me, Michael.”

Michael beamed with happiness and said, “Okay.”

Jim smiled at all of them and knew that things would work out; it was just going to take some time to get there. They were all worth the wait. That was for certain.

“Daddy, I’m going to go to Melanie’s after she gets home from her classes tomorrow. Can I take Michael with me?” Dakota asked.

“You’d be nice to him the entire time you were at Melanie’s?” Jim asked.

“Of course I would, daddy. He’s my little brother. Sometimes I get mad at him, but I won’t be mean to him, I promise,” Dakota swore.

“What do you think, poppa? Should they both go over to Joel and Nick’s house tomorrow? Or do you think that’s too much?” Jim asked Blair.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll take them both over tomorrow,” Blair answered.

They finished dinner and Blair helped clean up the kitchen with Jim. Jim pulled him into his arms and kissed him longingly.

Blair pushed him away and said, “Oh no you don’t. You get my motor running too quickly.”

“That’s the idea, Blair,” Jim said smiling.

“We’ll see how it goes tonight at bedtime,” Blair explained.

Jim hugged him and said, “Whatever happens, happens. One of these days you will be mine again and believe me you’re never going to forget it.”

“I don’t forget it now, big man. Keep your pants on for right now and have patience,” Blair teased and walked out of the kitchen.

Jim knew that he wasn’t going to be getting anything that night and that pissed him off, but he had to act like a grown up. Damn it anyhow.

~~~~~

After they got Dakota tucked into bed, they tucked Michael in his bed and he started to cry for Blair as soon as they walked out.

Jim turned to Blair and said, “Do what you have to do.”

“Don’t get pissy with me, Jim. This is our son. He needs to fit in for a while first. He’ll be better as time goes on. I swear,” Blair whispered.

Jim didn’t answer and walked into the bedroom, stripped, got ready for bed and climbed into the king sized bed all by himself. Again. Jim was so tired of not getting any, he was getting crabby at work.

When he thought about Michael, he thought how well things were going until he thought about bedtime. When was he going to let Blair out of his sight? They never had to do this much with Dakota. But then again, Dakota grew up in the house with them, little Michael had to start at three. Jim really loved the little boy, he was so damned cute. Everyone loved him, including his big brother, Jalen.

That was the last thought on Jim’s mind as he fell asleep.

~~~~~

As Blair slept in the other twin bed across from Michael, he wanted to cry. He needed to be with Jim in the worst way. He and Jim were growing apart and that wouldn’t do at all. Blair knew he was going to have to think of something or he would lose Jim one way or the other.

Sadness overtook his thoughts as he started to slip into slumber. Things just had to get better.

end part 107


	108. The Love Doctor

Jake was just about ready to start his radio program for the day. He looked forward to it every single morning. People loved telling him their problems. After all, that’s why they called him The Love Doctor.

He got everything set and then started the introduction.

This is Jake, welcoming each and every one of you to the station WBJL 108.6 on your FM dial. Now let’s start this day out right.

The song started his program and Jake smiled as he did every single time he heard it.  
I’m a love doctor  
I never went to doctor school  
I’m a love doctor  
I’ll fix you up as good as new  
If you need love, I’d love to operate on you

If you need good lovin’  
My love is gonna make you strong  
By your side, baby,  
That’s where I belong  
I know you ache, but I can make your pain be gone

I’m a love doctor  
I never went to doctor school  
I’m a love doctor  
I’ll fix you up as good as new  
If you need love, I’d love to operate on you

The doctor is in  
So just relax  
Before you have  
A heart attack!  
You been mistreated  
Done like dirt  
Let me kiss it  
Where it hurts

I’m your love doctor  
I never been to doctor school  
I’m your love doctor  
My love is gonna work on you

I’m a love doctor  
Never been to doctor school  
Yes, I’m your love doctor  
I’ll fix you up as good as new  
If you need love, I’d love to operate on you

Yes, I’m your love doctor  
I’m a love doctor  
Ha, ha, I’m your love doctor  
Fix you up as good as new, ha, ha, ha!  
Yeah!

I’m your love doctor  
I’d love to operate on you

~~~~~

Everyone loved this song and people sang it to him all the time as a joke. Jake didn’t mind, it just meant that he was reaching many, many people. This was a good thing.

“This is Jake, I’m ready for your calls. Is there anyone out there that’s having trouble with their love life? If so, this is your chance. Change your name and call me up. I want to see the phone lines ringing soon. I have my first caller of the day. Here we go, this is Jake, what is your love problem?”

“My name is Jacob and I have a problem, but don’t know if I can talk about it,” the voice said.

“Well, Jacob, if you don’t tell me about it, we can’t help. Not only will I help you, but some people will call in with their two cents too. Now relax and tell us what’s wrong.”

~~~~~

“Oh my god, it’s Blair on the radio,” Megan practically shouted.

Everyone stopped to listen and agreed, it was Blair. Thankfully Jim was out branding cattle for the day, so he was spared the embarrassment.

They all listened to see what would happen next.

~~~~~

“Well, my problem isn’t like most peoples. My wife and I adopted a three year old child and he cries every night and one of us has to sleep in his room to calm him down. So my partner isn’t getting any sex, and wonders if we ever will again. She’s gotten very grumpy and out of sorts and takes it out on me. I just wonder if you’ve ever heard of a story like this, and if you have any suggestions,” Blair said.

“Jacob, I have to tell you that this is a new one for me. Which means, I’m really, really glad you called in today. I needed something fresh and new to start the day out. But tell me, there isn’t a wife is there? You were almost anxious talking about she and her, so I take it you’re in a same sex relationship? Am I right?” Jake asked.

“Yes, you’re right, it’s no wonder they call you the doctor,” Blair answered.

“Have you tried talking to your partner about this?” Jake inquired.

“Yes, until I’m blue in the face. He doesn’t want to hear about anything. His mind is set on one thing and one thing alone. He’s not getting any,” Blair confessed.

~~~~~

“Oh my god, dad is going to die when he hears about this,” Jalen said.

“It’s a riot. No wonder he’s been such a bear lately,” Megan said.

Mason laughed out loud and said, “He’s going to kick all of us in the ass if we don’t shut if off now.”

“Hey, this is a free country,” Rafe said laughing, turning the radio up louder so they could hear while pounding nails in the fences.

~~~~~

“Okay, Jacob, this is hard I know, but first of all, the child comes first. Your partner likes the child I take it?” Jake asked.

“Oh yeah, man, he loves him. There was never any doubt in my mind about that. He’s just not as patient and understanding about things as I am. Do you know what I mean?” Blair wondered.

“So you’re not missing sex at all?” Jake asked almost laughing.

“Hell yes, I’m missing it. I want him all the time. But we have a three year old to keep in mind first. I want to know what I can do?” Blair sounded so sad and lost.

“First of all, do you have family anywhere around you?” Jake questioned.

“Yes, we have an older child who is married and they have a grandfather who lives nearby and of course our daughter, who is four,” Blair said.

“Let’s call the older child, Tom. Call Tom up today and ask him if he can babysit for you and your partner and take him to a nice hotel. You can go early enough that it won’t upset the three year old at bedtime. You’ll be home in time for that. In the mean time, take him somewhere nice and have your wicked way with him,” Jake practically insisted.

“That’s a damn good idea, Jake. I understand why you have this job,” Blair said happily.

“So Jacob, do you think this would help things?”

“Yes, Jake, I think they would help things a great deal. We couldn’t do it real often, but sometimes is better then no times, am I right?” Blair asked chuckling.

“Do you have close friends that know the little guy and care for him?”

“We have the best friends in the world. Lots of them know him and care a great deal for him,” Blair confessed.

“Then ask them to take the two little ones out now and then. Have your wicked way with your partner as often as they’ll do it for you. Don’t you think they would do that for a good friend?” Jake asked.

“I never thought to ask, because I don’t like to admit defeat,” Blair said.

“Jacob, you’re calling a radio station asking questions about sex. I think you’re past that,” Jake said laughing good naturedly.

“I guess you’re right. I should talk to some of them about this,” Blair said softly.

“Jacob, I think you’re a really good man that deserves some down time with his man. So don’t waste any time. Call a good friend or sibling that is grown and ask them to come over tonight. Do it right now. Now stay on the line, there are some calls and we’ll see if they are about you,” Jake ordered.

Blair stayed on the line as told.

“This is the Love Doctor, what can I do for you?”

“I’m calling about Jacob. First of all, he needs to start getting the three year old used to sleeping by himself. Take turns with his partner, so that the child won’t get so used to being with just one of them. It’ll really help, I swear by it. Tell him I wish him all the luck in the world.”

“Okay, we just got our first call, and she seemed like she knew what she was talking about. So Jacob, what do you think about what she said?”

“I think I’d like to try what she said,” Blair answered.

“Good, now here is another call. This is the Love Doctor, what can I do for you?” Jake said.

“We have enough fags in the world as it is, why do we want them raising children that could possibly turn into fags themselves?”

“Okay, you must think you have the Hate Doctor. That’s a different station. This is The Love Doctor speaking, grow up and leave us alone,” Jake disconnected the line.

“Sorry about that, Jacob,” Jake said.

“It’s okay, I didn’t expect everyone to agree with our lifestyle. I just needed some help. I think I have enough to go on now. I’m going to call some friends and set some things up. Thank you for all of your advice. He’s going to thank you too, even if I have to make him call you,” Blair teased.

“Good luck, Jacob. Let me know how things go,” Jake said as he signed off for a commercial.

~~~~~

Jalen said, “Wow, I had no idea things were this tough on them. I’ve got to call him right now and ask if he’d like to go out tonight. I think that would be a good welcome home present for dad, don’t you agree?”

Megan started to laugh and said, “I’m going to call and offer to take the kids on Saturday, Jim’s day off and see if that helps. We know what they’ll be doing all day long, right?”

Rafe laughed and said, “We really need to get a life.”

Jalen pulled out his cell phone and dialed Blair.

“Hi Jalen, what’s up?” Blair asked.

“We just heard you on The Love Doctor and I’m calling to see if you would like to have tonight off,” Jalen said laughing.

“Oh my god, please tell me your dad didn’t hear,” Blair pleaded.

“Nope, dad was out branding cattle with Nick. So he missed out on the fun. Now answer me, do you want a night off or what?”

“I’m so embarrassed. He can never find out, am I understood?” Blair stated.

“Understood. Everyone else heard though, you’ll have to threaten all of them later,” Jalen teased.

“Just be here at 4:00 and tell your dad to come home early too. I’ll get the hotel reservations made in the mean time.”

“Why go to a hotel? Take him to the spare condo on the ranch. There is no one around but Mason and Miles. Take some food and refreshments over there and you’re set. How does that sound?” Jalen asked.

“Good thinking. That way we’re close by if you need us for anything. I know why we keep you around,” Blair said happily.

“Good talking to you, pop. See you later,” Jalen said as he closed his cell phone.

Jalen burst out laughing and said, “No one can say anything to dad. Pop would die. So would dad. Do I have your word?”

They all agreed that having a happy Jim Ellison around for awhile would be much nicer then the grump that had been there for the last three weeks. Now they all knew why and felt bad for the awful thoughts they had had about him.

Joel drove up to Nick and Jim and said, “I don’t want to alarm you, Jim, but Blair was just on the phone talking to The Love Doctor.”

“What? What the fuck are you talking about? Who is The Love Doctor?” Jim asked looking like he was going to lose it.

Joel laughed and so did Nick. The Love Doctor is a radio show DJ who gives advice on the air. He’s a nice enough guy, but I wish Blair would have talked to you first.”

“Did he say something really embarrassing?” Jim wondered.

Joel told Jim about the entire conversation and Jim blushed deeply.

“I’m going to kick his ass,” Jim said.

Nick grabbed Jim and said, “Hey, he loved you enough to get some help from somewhere. And it sounds like he got some good advice. Maybe he’ll take care of business, if you know what I mean?”

Jim thought about that for a second and said, “So you think that there might be sex in this for me somewhere?”

“Yeah, that’s what we’re thinking,” Nick agreed.

“Then I’m not so mad anymore,” Jim replied and then answered his ringing cell phone.

“Hi Chief, what’s up?” He had a huge smile on his face.

“Oh god, you heard?” Blair asked beginning to sound panicked.

“Heard what?” Jim asked, playing coy.

“You heard about the radio show didn’t you?” Blair asked sounding deflated.

“Why are you calling me, babe?”

“I want you to come home early today. Jalen is going to come over and take care of his siblings and you and I are going to have quiet time over at the spare condo. How does that sound?” Blair asked hopefully.

“I think it sounds like heaven. Thank you for thinking of me that much, Blair. I don’t care what you did, as long as we get sex in the end, that’s all that matters. Okay, that’s not all that matters, but it’s in the top ten.”

“Can you take off at four?” Blair asked.

“I’ll be there about 4:30. See you then, Chief. I love you,” Jim said before he closed his cell.

Nick and Joel both smiled at him and Jim said, “What can I say? I love the dude.”

“We’re glad, now take off early. Tell Jalen to take off early too. Kate can stay later and help us out. Now get out of here,” Nick bossed.

“You don’t have to twist my arm. I haven’t had sex in weeks. I’m there,” Jim said happily as he got everything ready to go.

~~~~~

Blair dialed the station again and heard, “You’re reached The Love Doctor, how can I help?”

“This is Jacob and I just wanted to tell you that it’s working already. A bunch of our friends and family heard me on the show and they’re taking over for us for a while. Things are looking up. I just wanted to tell you how much you helped,” Blair said sweetly.

“You are most welcome, Jacob. Have fun,” Jake said before he disconnected the line. He loved happy endings and this sounded like a good one for a change. It rocked being The Love Doctor, especially when you got to hear some of the end results. Thankfully people did tell him afterwards, so he knew this show did wonders for some people. He smiled as he picked up the next call.

end part 108


	109. Names

Simon was in his office when he heard two of his deputy’s walk in. Bill looked at Martin and said, “Do you believe how long Simon and Cassie have been married?”

Martin said, “Yeah, so?”

“Well it doesn’t happen that often. Most white girls don’t like being married to niggers,” Bill said.

“Keep your voice down, Bill or you’re going to get fired,” Martin warned.

“I’m glad he doesn’t live in town anymore so that we have to look at the two of them all the time. They belong out on that ranch with all of the fags,” Bill said very hatefully.

Simon knew that both men thought he was probably out of his office because his door was closed, but Simon had a phone call to make and wanted to get it done with in private. He was shocked that he could hear everything that Bill and Martin were saying.

No matter how old you are, it hurts when you hear the mean names people call you. But Simon also knew that he didn’t need to put up with them at all. He got up and opened his door and glared at Bill.

“Do you have a problem with me, Bill?” Simon asked.

“You should mind your own business and stop hiding out in your office so you can hear what we say,” Bill was still and idiot.

“I wasn’t hiding and if you don’t like working for me, you can give your notice,” Simon warned.

“Are you firing me?” Bill asked.

“No, I’m just asking if you have a problem working with me. If you do, you need to leave now.”

“You might think you can boss people around, but just because you’re black doesn’t mean everything goes your way, even though you’ve been led to believe that.” Bill wasn’t just an idiot, he was a fucking moron.

“You’re fired, Matthews, now get your stuff and get out. You’ll get two weeks pay and that’s it,” Simon ordered.

Bill stormed off to get his things and Martin said, “I’m sorry about that, Simon. He’s got a big mouth.”

“I didn’t notice you sticking up for me, so you must feel the same way,” Simon stated.

“Simon, he’s just a big mouth. I don’t mind what color a person is. For gods sake, I’m Hispanic. I probably would have been next. I get called Chico all of the time. I hate name calling too. I’m sorry it happened,” Martin said.

“People on the street call you Chico?” Simon wondered.

“Yes, they have for years. Just because I have a badge doesn’t mean people have to like it. You’re not the only one here that has to listen to name calling,” Martin explained.

“Martin, I am so sorry that this has been happening to you. Do you take shit from your co-workers too?” Simon inquired.

“Some…They think I got the job because I’m a Mexican. They don’t look at my record at all,” Martin explained.

“The next time it happens we have to write a report up. This isn’t supposed to happen in this day and age,” Simon stated sadly.

“But it does. They’re just names, Simon. They can’t really hurt us unless we let them. I refuse to let them,” Martin said.

“Good for you. I have to admit that when I heard Bill call me that, I didn’t know what to do. I haven’t been called that since I was a kid in school”

“I know what you mean, Simon. I got called wetback all through school and I was an honor student. They didn’t care. They couldn’t get past my skin color.”

“From now on, we file reports on it. Understood?” Simon asked.

Martin smiled and said, “Understood.”

Bill came storming out of the back office and had a big box of things. Simon walked over to him and said, “I need your gun and your shield.”

“Fine you fucking nigger. This is so typical and when I file a grievance they won’t believe me because I have a black man for a boss. They always believe you first. You’ve got it made.”

Both Martin and Simon started to laugh.

“What are you laughing at Spic?” Bill lashed out.

“You think we have it made? We have to tolerate people like you every day. That’s not easy in my book. WE have to put up with shit like you. Take your things and get the fuck out of here,” Simon shouted.

“Gladly, I’ll go work for the state police. At least they don’t have a nigger running the place,” Bill said as he walked out the door.

Martin looked at Simon and asked, “Does he really think you’ll give him a good reference for a new job?”

Simon laughed along with Martin and said, “He’s a moron on top of being stupid.”

“I need to go make my rounds. Talk to you later, Simon,” Martin said before he walked out the door.

“Be careful out there and stay clear of Bill. He may try and start trouble,” Simon warned.

“Nah, he’s shitless. He won’t do anything except call us names. That’s how he gets his happiness. Talk to you later,” Martin walked out the door.

~~~~~

Simon was sitting at his desk and called Cassie.

“Banks residence,”

“Hi sweetheart, I was having a bad day and just needed to hear your voice.”

“What’s wrong?” Cassie asked.

“I just got called a nigger by one of my deputies. We argued and I fired him. Then I found out that Martin has been taking shit about being a Mexican. I just don’t understand why people have to call other people names. They can think whatever they like, but do they have to call us names?” Simon wondered aloud.

“Simon, can you take off early today?” Cassie asked.

“No, I need to get paperwork done for the firing. He’ll raise hell. Thankfully I have Martin as my witness. Things should go smoothly.”

“I’m sorry that he called you names. I’m sorry that life allows anyone to call anyone a name. I love you, Simon.”

“Thank you for that. I love you too, Cassie. Now I need to get back to work. This is going to be a tough day.”

They hung up and Simon started his reports. He found it so sad that this man had drudged up all of these bad feelings in his own heart. How dare him?

Names, who would think a name would hurt someone so badly? But they did and they continued to do so even in this day and age.

Simon knew it was going to be hard to get over, but he also knew he had to stay strong for Martin. He couldn’t allow this to happen to him either.

They would all have to be on alert. In fact, Simon was going to call in a therapist to work with all of his staff. They needed to work things out. Simon never wanted something like this to happen again.

Simon was sad, but knew that it was part of life.

Things would get better.

end part 109


	110. Gossip

Blair walked up to where Megan and Kate were working and before he could let them know he was there he heard, “And I heard that Jim is bothered by Blair being two inches long them him.”

Blair snuck back behind the tree and needed to get a little bit of a listen. Where did that come from anyhow? 

Kate said, “You wouldn’t know it to look at him, but I guess he could be that large. Man, that would be nice for everyone wouldn’t it?”

Megan laughed and said, “Brian would die and go to heaven if he was that large.”

The two women then went on to discuss more of Blair’s length and Jim’s lack of for the next ten minutes.

Finally Blair had taken enough. He started walking up behind them and made plenty of noise. They both turned and blushed.

Blair said, “Did I miss something?”

Megan recovered first and answered, “No, we were just talking.”

“About what?” Blair asked.

“How happy you seem to be lately. We wondered if it’s anything we can bottle,” Kate teased.

“Is someone down?” Blair asked.

Megan quickly assured him, “No, everyone is just fine. We just noticed how happy you’ve been lately. Is everything as good as it seems?”

“Couldn’t be better if we wanted it to be,” Blair replied.

“Well that’s good to hear. Jim seemed a little snappy this morning, is everything all right with him?” Megan asked.

“All right, what did you hear?” Blair blurted out.

“We heard that he’s insecure about things,” Kate whispered.  
“Insecure? About what things?” Blair inquired.

“We’ll it’s just gossip, we shouldn’t really even say,” Megan said.

“You’re the two that started this, now spill,” Blair ordered.

“We hear it’s a size issue. It bothers Jim to be so much smaller then you,” Kate admitted.

“That’s what you two are talking about? Size issues? I thought you would talk about something exciting for gossip,” Blair kidded.

“So it is true?” Megan asked.

“First of all, I can’t believe you just asked me that and secondly where did you hear this?” Blair wondered.

“Just floating around here and there. He’s been such a bear lately and we figured it might be true,” Kate said seriously.

“We’re the same size, so there are no size issues. I still can’t believe this is going around the ranch. What if he heard it? It would hurt his feelings,” Blair reminded them both.

Megan pondered that for a moment and said, “I’ll spread the word that he’s the same size as you are.”

“You will do no such thing. A little gossip never hurt anyone. Maybe Jim might get out of his bad news if he heard it,” Blair suggested.

“How do you figure that?” Kate asked.

“He’ll hear what you’re all talking about and probably burst out laughing,” Blair said.

“I hope so, because he sure has been grouchy as of late,” Megan added.

“I better get to work. I promised Joel I would help him mend the fences today. They aren’t going to mend themselves, are they?” Blair asked.

The girls watched Blair leave and as soon as he was out of hearing range Megan said, “I don’t believe a word he said. I think he was just trying to make it easier on Jim.”

“Either way, we should stop talking about it. Really who cares how big Jim Ellison’s dick is?” Kate said and blushed.  
“I’m sure he does,” Megan answered.

“Size doesn’t matter, hon. Don’t you know that?” Kate asked.

“That’s only true if you’re big,” Megan kidded.

~~~~~

Jim rode up and heard the tail end of Megan and Kate’s discussion. Why were they discussing his dick size. That seemed a little odd to Jim. 

As he continued in towards the group, he wondered if Blair was unhappy with his dick size. Jim truly believed they were almost the same size, but that might be wishful thinking on his part. A dark cloud was now over Jim Ellison and everyone only thought he was in a bad mood.

They all stopped for lunch and Blair sat by Jim and said, “How is it going?”

Jim whispered, “I heard Kate and Megan talking about how small my dick was.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “I doubt that’s what you heard.”

Jim continued whispering, “I heard it with MY ears, Chief. They think I have a little dick.”

“Jim, why would they care and how would they know? Do you have something to tell me?”

Jim blushed and then smiled. “You’re right. How would they know? Unless you said something. Did you say something, Chief?”

“No, I never said your dick was small. Never once did I even discuss it with everyone. I did hear some gossip today though if you want to hear it,” Blair said.

“Spill…”

“A few people think that you’ve been in a foul mood lately because you’re lacking in the dick department. They think you’re insecure and taking it out on them,” Blair said as seriously as he could without laughing.

“You think this is funny don’t you?” Jim asked.

“You would too if you thought about it. Jim, first of all, who cares who is bigger?”

Jim stood up and still whispered, “So you’re saying that I am small?”

“You moron, we’re the same size. Haven’t you been naked with me enough to notice?” Blair joked.

“Then were did this start?” Jim wondered.

“I don’t know but I think you should just pull your pants down and let everyone see your dick. There would be no more discussion.” Blair teased. 

“Oh funny man. What would you do if I did just that?” JIm asked. 

“I would burst out laughing and drive home. I would have to be home to have a drink. Something stronger then water,” Blair said.

Jim stood up and said, “Could I have all of your attention, please?”

Everyone perked right up and he had all of their undivided attention.

“It has come to my notice that everyone thinks I’ve been in a bad mood lately. Well, you only think I was in a bad mood. Now I really am. There is ugly gossip going around discussing the size of my dick. Who the fuck cares? Why should any of you care what size my dick is?” Jim hollered.

Joel said, “I don’t care what size yours is Jim, I have enough trouble handling my own.”

Everyone laughed and Jim said, “It’s not funny. You’re discussing my body parts behind my back and it’s pissing me off.”

Blair stood beside Jim and smiled. “I have no complaints about his size, by the way.”

Jim looked horrified as he turned to Blair and said, “They don’t need to know that either.”

Mason started laughing and said, “It started out as a joke man and it just got blown out of proportion. I’m sorry, man.”

“You started it?” Jim asked looking totally shocked.

“Yeah, you were in a bad mood and I just said you were insecure about your dick and taking it out on us,” Mason admitted.

“What a stupid thing to say,” Jim shouted.

“I never said I was proud of it,” Mason confessed.

Blair finally decided that this might get ugly and said, “No more discussions about people’s body parts from this day forth. Keep those thoughts to yourself. Understood?”

Everyone grumbled under their breath.

Jim sat back down and started to eat and Blair said, “They are all still thinking it.”

“Shut up, Chief, I am not showing them my dick,” Jim stormed off with Blair calling out, “They would have enjoyed seeing it. It’s a lovely dick.”

Jim got on his horse and rode away.

Blair turned to everyone and they all started laughing. “Okay, enough of this shit. No more and I mean it this time.”

“Yes, boss,” Mason said getting up to get back to work.

“Yes, sir,” Megan said. She walked away wearing a big smile.

Joel rode up to where Jim was and said, “It was just a joke, Jim?”

“Doesn’t everyone understand that I always think I’m not enough for Blair? I never feel like he’s getting a prize with me. You all just made me feel worse,” Jim confessed.

“God, Jim. There is no reason to feel that way. I’ve seen you in the shower and you have a nice dick. I wish mine was as big,” Joel stated. Then Joel looked at Jim Ellison’s eyes and said, “You’re yanking my chain aren’t you?”

“How does it feel, Joel?”

“Well deserved. Now that we have that worked out, can we get some work done today?” Joel asked.

“As soon as I call Blair.” Jim hit the number on his cell and Blair answered on the first ring.

“Are you all right?”

“I love you babe,” Jim said wearing a big smile.

“You were teasing us all weren’t you?” Blair asked.

“Yes, I was teasing all of you. Now have a good day and I’ll see you at home,” Jim said before he closed his cell.  
“All right, big guy, back to work,” Jim said.

“Now what do you mean by big guy?” Joel asked and rode away laughing his head off.

 

end part 110


	111. Distance Yourself

Jim and Blair were having Nick, Joel, Mason and Miles over for dinner. Everything was going well until Miles saw the new family pictures of Jim, Blair and the kids on the wall. Jim noticed how quiet Mason became after that. 

Dinner went smoothly because Blair did all of the cooking. Jim didn’t like to admit it, but Blair was the better cook. Nick said, “Blair you are the best cook anywhere around. I love when you have us over for dinner.”

Miles smiled and said, “He couldn’t have said it better, Blair. Dinner was excellent.”

Joel smiled and said, “What’s for dessert?” Everyone laughed but Mason. This time Miles noticed and decided to hold his hand and let him know that no matter what, things would be all right. When he slid his hand into Mason’s, Mason pulled his hand away from Miles. Miles sat there in shock and looked at him closely. He wasn’t going to say anything now because he would never want to embarrass Mason, but they were going to talk about it when they got home.

“I’m making old fashioned hot fudge sundae’s,” Blair said. 

Miles smiled and said, “That’s one of my favorites.”

“I know, that’s why I made them,” Blair stated. 

“Need any help making them?” Miles asked nicely. 

“Sure, you and I can whip these babies out fast. Come on,” Blair said heading into the kitchen with Miles not far behind. 

They no sooner got in there and Blair said, “What’s up with Miles and you holding his hand?”

“You noticed huh?” Miles said sadly. 

“Who wouldn’t have? What was his problem?” Blair asked. 

“He’s been pushing me away for like two weeks now. I don’t know what his problem is but I’m getting tired of it,” Miles admitted. 

As Blair started making dessert the two of them talked about anything that could be bothering Mason.   
“The only thing I think he got upset over lately was the fact that I asked if we could have one of my nephews come to visit over the summer. He had a cow and said no. He didn’t care for kids,” Miles said. 

“Mason? He loves our kids. He plays with them all the time. He loves all of the kids on the ranch. What’s up with that?” Blair wondered. 

“Maybe he just doesn’t want them with me. Maybe he’s just not as serious as I am,” Miles suggested.

“Do you want children?” Blair asked. 

“Only ten or twelve of them,” Miles kidded. 

“Have you talked to Mason about that?” Blair inquired. 

“Yes, twice since we’ve been together, but I don’t think he wants to. Every time I brought it up, he changed the subject.”

Blair poured the hot fudge on the sundae’s and said, “We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Try and have a good time tonight.”

Both men took a tray in with hot fudge sundae’s on them and everyone smiled when they saw all of the whipping cream and the cherries on top. 

“Chief, you really know how to treat me well,” Jim said and kissed his lover while taking his dessert. Blair noticed that Jim took the one with the most whipping cream. 

“I also see how you take the one with the most whipping cream. I swear he has a sickness about whipping cream. He’ll have to join a club for Whipping Cream Anonymous,” Blair teased. 

Everyone started laughing, including Mason for a change, so Blair was glad to see that. 

Mason said, “I think I need to join that same club. I eat it straight out of the can.”

Miles laughed and said, “He sure does.”

Nick said, “Thankfully I don’t have that problem.”

It took two seconds before Joel and Nick both burst out laughing.

Jim said, “How about you, Joel? Do you like whipping cream?”

“I like it when we role play. He plays the sexy ranch hand and I pretend he’s dessert and needs a topping,” Joel answered, making everyone laugh loud and long. 

“Don’t tell them all of our secret’s Joel.”

Nick asked, “How is Michael doing in the family?”

Blair smiled and answered, “He’s fitting in just perfectly. We take him to a therapist, but the therapist thinks we’re wasting our money. He’s very well adjusted. And Dakota just adores him, so it works out really well.”

Nick replied, “Glad to hear it.”

Jim said, “How are the kids doing in school this year, Joel?”

Joel smiled when he thought about his darlings and said, “They are all doing great. None of them seem to be having any problems in classes, which is a godsend.”

“Did you all see Mel’s school picture? I almost made her retake it because she looks like she’s 16 years old. I didn’t like that one bit, but Joel told me I would just make for problems,” Nick confessed. 

“She’s a beautiful girl, Nick. She does look older then she is. But I think it’s just the way kids dress these days. Don’t you agree, Miles?” Jim inquired. 

“Yes, I agree that she’s a beautiful girl, but I don’t think she looks 16 at all. You’re over-reacting,” Miles assured them. 

Joel laughed and said, “I told you.”

Mason stood up and said, “Well, we should go. I’ve got to work in the morning. See you all tomorrow.” Mason stretched and pretended to yawn for good measure. 

Miles looked totally disappointed in having to leave, but he got up and started giving hugs to everyone. Mason still shook hands with all of them, he didn’t hug. Miles was easier going. 

“Thank you so much for dinner, Blair. The dessert was fabulous too,” Miles said quickly as they walked to the door. 

“Yeah, thanks for everything,” Mason said as he practically rushed out the door. 

Once Blair shut the door, he turned around and had a frown on his face. 

Joel said, “If I didn’t know better, I would say we scared Mason off with talk of our children.”

“I do believe you might be right, Joel,” Jim agreed. 

“He’s just being an ass,” Blair said. 

“What’s wrong, Chief?” Jim asked.

“I don’t know, but I feel bad that Miles has to go through it all alone,” Blair stated. 

“Who’s up for a game of poker?” Nick asked hoping to change the subject. 

It worked. They all headed into the dining room and sat down to play some cards. They were having fun, even if Blair looked worried. 

~~~~~

“What’s up with you wanting to leave early? We were going to play poker tonight,” Miles grumbled. 

“So go back up there. No one is stopping you. I just thought it would be nice to fuck my lover before I get too tired,” Mason said calmly. 

“I’m sorry. I just look so forward to some time out now and then, that I forget you don’t like it as much as I do,” Miles said softly. 

“Mason, I love you, but I don’t love them. Now get your butt inside the house so I can get some of the whipping cream out of the fridge,” Mason warned. 

The night went very well. Mason was happy as hell making love to Miles, not even noticing how unhappy Miles was at the moment. Miles realized he wanted children and he was never going to get that from Mason. 

As he lay in Mason’s arms he whispered, “Why is there always a distance between us?”

“What are you talking about? You didn’t like what I just did?” Mason got all butt hurt right off. 

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you fucking me well or not. I just feel like you’re pulling away. Distancing yourself, as I call it,” Miles said. 

“Well I’m not. Now I for one would like to get some sleep. Goodnight, Miles,” Mason said as he pulled Miles in for a big kiss. 

“Mason what do you think about having children?” Miles asked point blank. 

“I don’t want children, never have. I thought you knew that about me,” Mason said seriously. 

“I think I did know, but I was hoping that I could change your mind. It just didn’t work out. I’m sorry, Mason, but this isn’t going to work for me. I want a family,” Miles got out of bed and started to get dressed. 

As he packed his bags he felt like crying, but instead he remained strong, so Mason wouldn’t hold that over his head. 

“Miles, come back to bed. You can enjoy Jim and Blair’s kids and everyone elses too. We don’t need to have children,” Mason pleaded with his lover. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you would understand how I felt. You don’t care how I feel, so it’s time for me to leave. It was nice knowing you, Mason. I hope you have a good life.” And just like that, Miles walked out of the bedroom rolling his bags behind him. 

Mason sat up in bed and wondered what the fuck had just happened. When had he lost complete control? Finally he slugged his pillow hard and lay down once again trying to get some sleep, knowing it wasn’t going to come. 

~~~~~

Jim got up and looked out the window and said, “Oh no. Miles is moving out.”

They all rushed to the window and looked and saw Miles putting his suitcases into the SUV and then driving off. 

“What do you suppose is going on?” Blair asked. 

Joel said, “Maybe Miles wants children and Mason doesn’t. I know that at one time, Nick and I argued about it. Now I realize it was the best choice we ever could have made. But Mason is different then us. He doesn’t really seem to like our children.”

“I think you’re wrong. I think that Mason likes kids fine, I think he just doesn’t want to share Miles with anyone. He’s a selfish prick and I can’t believe he let him leave,” Jim stated. 

“I can’t believe it either. Should I call him?” Blair asked no one in particular.

“No, let him sleep on his thoughts before we bug him about it. I mean, we’ll see him again, right?” Nick wondered. 

“Probably not unless we go into town and see him at the Sherriff’s station,” Jim said. 

Joel thought a moment and said, “What about Mason? He might be hurting, you know?”

Nick said, “I don’t care about Mason right now. He got what he deserves.”

Blair looked sad and said, “It’s like losing one of your family members. I really like Miles. I was hoping they’d be together forever. You know?”

Jim hugged Blair and said, “Don’t worry so much. I’ll talk to Mason tomorrow and see what’s going on.”

“Do you promise not to lose your temper?” Blair inquired. 

“I promise. Now let’s get back to the poker game. I have to go to bed soon, so I can get up and work for a living,” Jim said. 

“Oh yeah, like none of us do that,” Blair teased. 

They all played cards for another hour and then broke the game up so that Nick and Jim could get some sleep. 

~~~~~

The next day, Jim didn’t ride Panther to the range, instead he took his SUV and arrived at about 6:30 that morning. He brought plenty of coffee and saw that Mason was already there waiting for him. Jim thought he looked a little sad and lost. Stop it Ellison. Don’t you dare feel sorry for him.

Jim poured a cup of java for Mason and handed it to him. 

“Miles left me last night,” Mason blurted out without being asked. 

“Oh yeah? Why?” 

“He wants children and I don’t. It just wouldn’t have worked,” Mason explained. 

“I don’t understand. You like our kids. You always smile at them and I’ve even seen you hug Dakota and Michael. So what don’t you want?” Jim questioned. 

“I would prefer someone else’s children. I just don’t want any,” Mason stated. 

“You are so full of shit. Why don’t you want any children?” Jim asked. 

“My old man was mean to us when we were little. I love my dad like crazy, but I don’t want to be anything like him and I think I’m a lot like him. Miles always tells me how much I remind him of my dad. Why would I want to bring a child into a life like that? I have no patience and I don’t know that I can love anyone besides Miles,” Mason explained as best as he could. 

“In that case, I guess it’s good that you found out now instead of later when there was an actual child involved,” Jim believed. 

“I miss him already and he just left last night. I couldn’t sleep all fucking night long. I don’t do well by myself any longer. I wish we could work things out,” Mason admitted. 

“Mason, I think you would make a wonderful dad. Why not give it a try. How about if you keep Dakota for the weekend and you can see how you do with her?”

“Jim, were you not listening? I’m afraid I would lose my temper with her and yell. I don’t want to do that,” Mason enlightened. 

“Then I guess its back to being lonely again. I’m sorry that Miles moved out, but I totally understand where he’s coming from. He wanted a family, just like the rest of us have. I feel bad for Miles too,” Jim said sadly. 

“What do you want me to do first today?” Mason asked, changing the subject to work. 

“I want you to call Miles and tell him you love him enough to try adoption,” Jim suggested. 

“Jim, I’m afraid.”

“Hell we’re all afraid, Mason. That’s what makes us human. Now call him and tell him you’re willing to give it a chance. I’ll give you our family lawyer’s name,” Jim ordered. 

Mason walked away and called Miles. They talked for about ten minutes and then he walked back over to Jim again. “Did you hear what he said?”

“Nope, not my business to listen in on your private talk,” Jim said. 

“I need the lawyer’s name. Miles wants to make an appointment today,” Mason declared. 

Jim called Blair and got the number and wrote it down for Mason. Blair asked, “Are they going to get back together?”

“They’re going to be just fine,” Jim said. 

“Thank god. I was really worried and I like both of them. I hated to see them break up.”

Jim got off the phone and gave the number to Mason. Mason called Miles so that he could make the appointment for the next couple of days. 

Once he was off the phone, he and Jim were mending fences and Jim asked, “So do you want a small child, or an older one?”

“Doesn’t matter to me. As long as I still have Miles in my life, I think I could handle almost anything.”

“Good for you. Now everyone is driving up, you want to tell them the news?” Jim commented. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. I’d like to fill our friends in on what we plan to do. I promise I won’t be an ass anymore to Miles. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Mason confessed. 

“Just keep those good thoughts and know that soon you’ll be starting a family. It’ll be just fine,” Jim assured Mason. 

Mason just smiled and walked over to everyone to tell them the news. He found himself getting excited on the way over there. Things were going to work out just fine. He knew it. 

 

end part 111


	112. Even More Changes

Miles and Mason had an appointment with Mark Benson. He was Miles’ brother and they decided to go with him for a family lawyer. Why not keep it in the family. They had one meeting where they filled out all of the paperwork and one where they were interviewed by the State. This call from Mark’s office, surprised them somewhat. They were both nervous. They wondered if something came back bad. 

When they got there Miles signed in and told the girl who he was. She said it wouldn’t be long. He went and sat next to Mason and wanted to hold his hand in the worst way. But Mason didn’t get into open displays of affection, so Miles wasn’t going to push it. Especially not in his brother’s waiting room. 

Mark’s secretary walked through the door and said, “Miles and Mason, follow me.”

They both got up and followed her into Mark’s office and she said, “Sit down. He’ll be right in.”

They both did just that. Mason wondered what had come up that was too important to discuss over the phone. He knew that Miles was nervous, but he was nervous too. 

Mark walked in wearing a big smile. “Hi guys, how are you doing today?”

Mason went to snap something but Miles cut him off at the pass. “Why are you looking so happy when it sounded like there was something wrong on the phone? We hurried as fast as we could and find you smiling. Something is wrong with this picture.”

“Sit back down Miles, I have some good news. Well, it might be good news. It depends on what you think of it.”

Mason said, “You’ve got our attention.”

“I know you’ve only been waiting for three months, but your willingness to accept any child no matter what their age was has moved a few people to think that this might be right up your alley,” Mark said. 

“What?” Miles said hopefully. 

“We have two children being raised by a grandmother who doesn’t want them anymore. Their parents died from an overdose and this woman doesn’t care who the children go to. The oldest is 16, and his name is Chris and his sister is 6 and her name is Nicole. Everyone calls her Nicky. They are looking for a home and have been told about you guys and they both said they don’t mind that you’re gay. Chris said he just wants to be sure he can remain on the football team. He’s one of the star players. Both children excel in classes, so there is no problem there. They may or may not have been abused through the years, so they see a therapist once a week. Chris wishes to stop and Nicky just likes to go because the woman has cool toys. They seem well adjusted for the lifestyle they have had to endure. But Chris took care of Nicky since she was born, so he is super protective. This might be a problem. Something you might want to think about before you make a decision.”

“When can we meet them?” Mason asked, surprising both Mark and Miles. 

“They’re here today if you’d like to take them to lunch and talk with them a bit. You can tell them where you live and also bring up your lifestyle. That gives them an out too. How does that sound?” Mark asked.

Miles stood up and said, “We’re ready.”

Mark took them into a room and found a big 16 year old. He was really big for his age and it became apparent why he did so well in football. The little girl was hiding behind him, being shy. 

Mark introduced the children to Miles and Mason and asked them if they would like to go out for lunch with them. Both children accepted the invitation. They followed the two men out to the SUV and Miles got them settled in the back seat. The SUV could have been cleaner, clearly they weren’t expecting anyone to be sitting in the back seat. 

During the drive to the restaurant, Mason was asking both of the kids questions. Chris did most of the answering, but at least now Nicky was smiling at both men. When they got to where they wanted to be, they got a booth and sat down opposite the children.

They ordered their meal and once it came began to eat before Mason said, “Do you have questions you need to ask us?”

Chris asked, “Will we have our own rooms, or do we have to share like at our gramma’s house?”

“Right now we only have a two bedroom condo, but we’re going to connect to the next one so we’ll have a four bedroom condo. That way you’ll each have your own room. But for the time being I would say Chris can sleep on the sofa and Nicky can have her own room. It’s very temporary. I know it’s not the ritz, but it’s a nice house and you’re going to like it when it’s done. You’ll ride the school bus because we live outside of town and one of us will pick you up after football practice. How does this all sound?” Miles inquired. 

“She’s never had her own room. I don’t know that she’ll sleep by herself. She usually just slept with me on the couch. Can’t we do that?” Chris asked hopefully. 

“The State tells us how it has to be and that’s a room for each of you. You can’t sleep together. Their rules, I’m sorry,” Mason answered. 

“I guess that makes sense. So you two are gay?” Chris asked. 

Nicky giggled and said, “Does that mean you kiss each other?”

“Yes, that’s what that means, Nicky. And we are gay. Does this bother you?” Miles asked. 

“No, it doesn’t bother me,” Nicky answered with a huge smile on her face. She was warming up to them quickly. 

“It bothers me a little bit, but nothing that would get in the way of having a decent home for my sister. I’m all she has. She depends on me to take care of her and I can’t do it alone. So I can look past a few things. I hope you understand,” Chris said sounding a lot older then 16. 

“That sounds like a beginning to us. When would you like to come and stay with us?” Miles asked.

“Today would be good. Our gramma hates us,” Chris said seriously. 

“Today is good,” Mason said, “we just have to check with the lawyer and the State. Then if they say everything is all right, we’re good to go. “

“I hope they say we can go because gramma is really mean to Chris,” Nicky said sadly. 

“We’ll get back and try and get things worked out as soon as possible. Do you have any other questions?” Mason asked. 

“Do you both promise you won’t ever scream or yell at Nicky?” Chris asked. 

Mason smiled and said, “We can sure try. I’m sure someday I’m going to yell up the stairs or something. Is that all right?”

“Yeah, that’s all right. How about hitting? How do you feel about hitting?” Chris asked.   
Miles smiled this time and said, “Well, I don’t believe in it and neither does Mason. So Nicky is safe with us.”

“Can I get a drivers license? And can I work around the house to make money for football fees?” Chris asked. 

“Don’t worry about the fees and we’ll see to it that you get your license. Then if things go well we’ll see about a vehicle. How does that sound?” Mason asked. 

“That sounds too good to be true. They’ll probably tell us we have to go somewhere else. This is the fourth home we’ll be moved to and Nicky is scared all the time. She doesn’t seem scared with you two guys though. I hope it works out,” Chris admitted. 

“WE do too, Chris. WE needed a family,” Miles said honestly. 

“Thank you,” Chris answered and it made both men almost want to cry. 

They finished their meal and left for the office. They all talked amongst themselves and Mason believed that Chris might almost like them if he gave them half a chance. 

When they got back to Mark’s office, the children were carted off to another room to be asked questions. Miles and Mason had to wait in Mark’s office. 

Mark said, “So what did you think? You think you could put up with the teenager?”

“We really liked Chris, and hope that they choose to live with us. Nicky is past darling. We really hope for the best on this,” Miles said. 

The phone rang and Mark picked it up. He answered some yes and no questions and then said, “Okay, bring them in.”

“Well, you boys have a family. We have to go before a judge to make it legal for now, but we’re going there now. Both children liked you both a lot and they said they don’t want to go anywhere else. So Happy Parent Day to both of you,” Mark said smiling. 

Miles hugged Mason. He didn’t care if Mason didn’t want him to. Mason surprised him and lifted Miles up and swung him around. They had finally settled down when the woman from the State walked in with the two kids. 

“I hope you know what you’re in for. We’re here if you have any problems. Here is my card and I have my home number on it. Call me anytime if it doesn’t work out.”  
Mason was angry that she was saying it in front of the children and said, “We won’t need any phone numbers. WE’re going to work this family out by ourselves. Thank you for taking care of them. We’ll take over from here.”

Chris smiled when the woman from the State glared at him. But he tried not to act too excited. It was too late. Both Mason and Miles saw the look of happiness on his face and knew they were doing the right thing. 

Mark got the appointment made at the court house, they got the papers signed and the judge told them they had nine months to make up their mind before they were legal. Mason and Miles both beamed with happiness at the thought. 

They left the courthouse and got into the SUV. Mason said, “Where are you bags?”

“We don’t have anything right now. Our gramma sold everything we owned.”

“Well, you’re going to have things now. We’re going shopping. Mason, you’re in charge of buying Chris’s clothing and shoes. I’m in charge of Nicky’s. Sound good to everyone?” Miles asked as he drove. 

“Sounds good to me,” Chris answered. 

“Sounds very good to me,” Nicky agreed. 

This is how Miles and Mason were starting their new lives out. A ready made family and they wouldn’t have it any other way. They couldn’t wait for the gang to meet the kids and the kids to meet everyone at the range. 

Life was most excellent.


	113. Meeting The Family

Miles and Mason couldn’t believe that they were all going up to Jim and Blair’s house to have everyone meet the Chris and Nicky. Joel and Nick had met them because they had kids going on the school bus also. The work on the condo was going extremely well and it would be done in another week. Chris would finally have his own room and be able to have people over if he wanted to. It was hard to believe that the kids had been with them for two months already. Time had flown with all of the work they had to do. 

The four of them walked up to Blair’s house and Chris said, “So Jim and Blair are gay also?”

“Yes, and so are Nick and Joel,” Mason answered. 

“But everyone else we’re going to meet is straight, right?” Chris asked. 

“What do you mean straight? Are some of them crooked?” Nicky asked sweetly. 

All three of the guys started to laugh and Miles said, “In a way.”

That made Chris laugh all the harder. Mason was amazed at how quickly Chris accepted them being gay. He didn’t mind when Miles kissed Mason in the kitchen, or at least he didn’t say anything and he was getting along with both of them very well. 

As they got closer, Chris said, “I’m a little freaked out about all of this. Is that bad?”

“Chris, if you don’t want to meet everyone all at once, let us know. I can go up there and tell them we’ll have them over one family at a time. We just thought this would be easier. You’re going to love the guys. Not just the gay guys, but Jalen, Brian, Simon and Henri. Are you okay with this, or should we call it off?” Mason asked. 

“You would cancel this late in the game?” Chris asked, somewhat amazed. 

“Yes, this late in the game. Do you want me to go up there and tell them all one at a time?” Mason asked again. 

“No, I’m all right. I was just scared for a moment. I’ll be all right. I wish there was someone my age to talk to,” Chris added. 

“Well, Melanie isn’t your age, but she’s the closest. Do you get along with her?” Miles asked as they began to climb the steep stairs going up to Blair’s house. 

“Yeah, I like her. She’s into baseball and doesn’t know much about football, so we only talk about her team and stuff like that,” Chris said. 

“You might as well get used to that,” Mason teased. 

“Hey, I don’t do that,” Miles joked back. 

Nicky said, “I can’t wait to meet Dakota and Jensen. They’re almost my age.”

“Yes, they are. They’re both four and you just turned six. So you’re going to be the older friend and can keep a watch out on them,” Miles said happily. 

Blair opened up the front door and said hello to both Chris and Nicky and introduced Dakota and Jensen, first thing. 

“Poppa, can I take Nicky upstairs to play in my room with me and Jensen?” Dakota asked. 

“Wait until Nicky meets everyone downstairs first. Then you can go upstairs if you’d like,” Blair told both girls. 

Blair started making the introductions to everyone and Chris was keeping up fine, but Nicky wanted to go upstairs and play with Dakota. 

Jim came by and said, “Why don’t we let the girls go do their thing and we can let them meet everyone at dinner.”

Nicky smiled and said, “I like that idea.”

Jensen and Dakota took her hand and they were off for the staircase. Jim noticed that Chris never took his eyes off of his sister. 

“Chris, would you like to go upstairs and see the room their in?” Jim asked. 

“That would be great. This is our first time out and I’m nervous,” Chris answered. 

Jim led him up the stairs and let him look in on the girls. Chris could see three little girls giggling and having a blast in a really nice bedroom. He still wasn’t used to having nice things around either of them. He turned to Jim and said, “You don’t look gay at all.”

Jim started laughing and said, “I’m not sure if I say thank you or I should be insulted.”

“Oh it wasn’t an insult. You just look like a football player, not a gay man,” Chris pointed out. 

“I was a football player, Chris. You can be both. Some day you’ll learn that. Do you like living with Miles and Mason?”

“Yes, they’re really nice and it’ll be super cool when I get my own room. Right now I have my sister waking me up at 5:00 in the morning because she hears Mason leave. She’s afraid he’s leaving us,” Chris said. 

“Did you tell Mason that?” Jim asked as they started down the stairs. 

“No, I didn’t want to bother him. They have enough on their plate as it is.”

“Tell him tonight. He’ll want to know. So will Miles. This is something that’s important to Nicky. Okay?” Jim asked 

“Okay, I’ll tell them on the way home tonight.”

“Good, now go down and meet the rest of the folks. They’re all very nice,” Jim ordered and Chris did just that. 

Blair took over again introducing Chris to everyone and even Chris couldn’t believe how nice they all were. He really liked Henri and Jalen. They were funny. They told younger person jokes and Chris understood them. He started relaxing and having a good time. 

Miles whispered to Mason, “I think he’s having a good time, what do you think?”

“Yeah, I think he is. I knew he would once he met everyone. He was just scared and nervous about it. He keeps looking upstairs though. He’s worried about Nicky,” Mason pointed out. 

“So go get him and check on Nicky,” Miles suggested. 

Mason walked up to Chris and said, “How about we check on Nicky?”

“That would be great. I haven’t seen her for over an hour. I was a little worried.”

The two men walked side by side up the stairs and found Nicky playing Barbie’s with the other two girls. Chris held his finger to his lips and turned around to walk back down the stairs. 

“Why didn’t you want her to know you were there?” Mason asked. 

“This is the first place she’s been besides our new home that she’s comfortable in. She’s usually scared to death of new places. But she’d doing great,” Chris said happily. 

“Do you like Henri and Jalen?” Mason asked. 

“Honestly, I like everyone. I think that Blair is the funniest person out of any of them. He was telling jokes like you wouldn’t believe. And I really, really like Joel and Nick’s kids. They’re nice. Very accepting,” Chris confessed. 

“I’m so glad that you’re having a good time. It makes things easier for Miles and me. We were worried,” Mason admitted. 

Chris patted Mason on the shoulder and said, “Relax, I’m having a good time.”

Miles saw Chris pat Mason’s back and his heart just burst with joy. Chris was warming up to them and it was going to be just fine. 

Chris went back to talking with Blair, Jalen and Henri. Mason went over and kissed Miles and said, “He’s such a nice kid.”

“You haven’t kissed me since we got the kids. What changed, Mason?”

Mason smiled and said, “He’s warming up to us. I think I could even say he likes us. He’s really happy about Nicky’s life, so he’s happy about that too.”

“Let’s go mingle,” Miles said taking Mason’s hand and pulling him along until they got up to Brian and Jim. 

“Say, Mason, that new son of yours is a good kid. I’m glad to meet him and have him be nice. There are 16 year olds that no one can stand. I was hoping he wasn’t going to be one of those,” Brian joked. 

“Us too,” Miles admitted. 

Jim said, “It’s almost time to eat. I hate to bother those girls, but we need to get them down here and make a plate for them. They’re going to eat out on Dakota’s picnic table on the patio. We can watch them closely from where we’re going to be. Why don’t you go get all of the girls, Miles?”

“Sure, make me do the dirty work,” Miles said laughing all the way up the stairs. 

He came with three unhappy girls following him and everyone in charge started making plates up for the kids. 

Jim turned to Chris and said, “Don’t be shy. Make yourself a plate of dinner.”

“Everything looks great. Did you cook all of this food?” Chris asked. 

“Nah, Blair did it all. I worked on the range today and didn’t have time to even help him.”

“I’ll try and remember to thank him. It’s a really good looking meal,” Chris said grabbing a plate and getting behind Jalen. 

Jim smiled at how much he liked Jalen. He was going to have to tell Jalen to spend some time with him now and then. It would be good for Chris. 

~~~~~

The evening went beautifully. Everyone had plenty to eat and Chris and Nicky loved meeting all of the friends of Mason and Miles. 

Chris did remember to thank Blair for all of his hard work on the dinner. Then Miles and Mason did the same. 

Nicky said, “I really like your little girls.”

Both Brian and Jim laughed and said, “Thank you.”

They said their goodbyes and started down the stairs for the walk to the condo. 

About half-way there, Chris was walking along side Mason and said, “Mason could you tell Nicky why you leave every day at 5:00 because she thinks you’re leaving every single day. Miles leaves later so she isn’t as bothered by it. I think it’s because it’s still dark. She thinks you’re not coming home again. I’ve told her every day, but she panics.”

Mason hurried to catch up with Miles and said, “Nicky, did you know that I go to work every single morning on the range. I work with the cows and the horses all day long. I leave when it’s still dark so that I can be home earlier then you are from school. Did you notice I was leaving?”

“Yes, I thought you weren’t coming back? You work at the same place as Dakota and Jensen’s dads. They told me tonight about the horses and the cows. I won’t worry anymore. I bet you love your job,” Nicky said sweetly. 

“I do love my job. So if you ever need anything right after I leave, you can always call me on my cell phone. I answer that all day long.”

“I don’t have a cell phone,” Nicky stated. 

“But you can use the house phone to call me. My cell phone number is written on the board next to the phone. You call me next time you’re worried, okay?” Mason asked. 

“Okay. Can I call you daddy? I’ve never had one before, I don’t think. Have I Chris?”

“You can call us anything you want,” Miles answered. 

“I want to be like Dakota. She calls one of her dad’s daddy and the other one poppa. Can I do that?” Nicky asked. 

“Sure, which one of us is poppa?” Miles asked. 

“Mason looks like a poppa, so you’ll be daddy. I love having a family. I also love having new friends. Thank you for the fun party, daddy,” Nicky said. 

“You are most welcome. Thank you both for being so nice to everyone. They were all impressed,” Miles added. 

They got home and got Nicky all ready for bed. Then they read to her and called for Chris to come up for his goodnight kiss. Then they tucked her in and said goodnight. 

“Goodnight, daddy. Goodnight, poppa,” Nicky said while yawning. 

The two men walked happily down the stairs and Chris was standing there and said, “Could I call you dad and pop?”

Miles said, “Can I hug you?”

Chris blushed and said, “I guess so. Does that mean I can call you dad?”

“Yes, you can call me dad anytime you would like. Just think, next week you’re going to have your own room. I can’t wait to see the finished product. It’s been such a mess around here. Thank you for being so patient,” Miles said gleefully. 

“Night, dad. Night, pop.” Chris turned around and walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Miles and Mason knew that they had died and gone to heaven. 

Things were not only working out, but they were working out beautifully. Their lives were so full of love, caring, friendship and fun now that they couldn’t believe they waited this long. 

Life was indeed good. 

 

end part 113


	114. Just You and Me

Jim got up quietly as usual and walked into the bathroom. He never wanted to wake Blair up at 4:30 in the morning. It was bad enough he had to get up himself. He stripped, turned the water on and got into the warm water flowing in the shower. He had a raging hard on and considered taking care of it, but felt guilty for not letting Blair in on it. So he ignored the rigid penis sticking out from himself and let the water run over his face and head. 

Blair stepped into the shower and Jim smiled when he felt him close. “Would you like someone to take care of this for you?” Blair inquired. 

“Not just anyone, it has to be you,” Jim replied with a smile. 

“Oh you sweet talker you,” Blair said as he got down on his knees and took the angry looking penis into his warm inviting mouth. He chewed softly and bit even more softly and then began to suck like there was no tomorrow. Jim was so hard and ready that Blair knew it wouldn’t take long. He wasn’t wrong. He came within moments without any warning whatsoever. 

Jim’s head was leaning back against the cool tile and he mumbled something about Blair being a great cock sucker and Blair got up off his knees and kissed him. 

Jim then pushed Blair to the same spot he had been and took his place on his knees to reciprocate. Who was Blair to argue? He leaned against the tile and relaxed and got ready for the ride. Jim always gave him a very good ride with his mouth, and this was no different then he expected. 

Blair put his fist over his mouth to keep from moaning so loudly and came very fast into Jim’s pleasing mouth. Jim then got up and kissed Blair softly and said, “I love you, Chief. Did I wake you up this morning?”

“No, I wanted some alone time, so I set my alarm in my head. I woke up all on my own. I needed you. We haven’t had much time together lately with Michael and Dakota. I think we need some down time, what do you think?” Blair wondered. 

“I would love some down time, but do you think two children are too much for my dad to handle?” Jim was worrying already. 

“Nah, you’re dad can handle much more then you give him credit for, Jim. Let me wash us off and we’ll get out of here and talk about some alone time.”

~~~~~

When they got into the bedroom, Blair watched Jim get dressed and Jim saw Blair getting hard from looking at him and smiled. “Chief, I have to get to work.”

“I know. I’m just admiring the scenery. Where would you like to go and for how long?” Jim asked. 

“How about some fishing and hiking time? We’ve got the cabin and we haven’t gone in a good long while? Are you sure my dad can handle this?” Jim asked, worriedly. 

“Yes, I’m sure. And he always has Nancy to back him up. So how long do you want to go for?” Blair asked once again. 

“Four or five days? Would that be too long for us to leave the ranch and the kids?” Jim questioned. 

I think it sounds wonderful. I’m hoping that your dad doesn’t have any plans. We’ll leave Nick and Mason in charge, how does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“Sounds like a plan. This means just you and me. I like the sounds of that a lot. We don’t have that much you and me time anymore. We need this, right?” Jim needed to be assured that he was making the right choice. 

Blair got off the bed and kissed Jim hard. “We really need it, Jim. So don’t worry about it. I’ll set everything up and talk to the guys for you. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Jim kissed Blair once more and said, “Gotta go. Talk to you later. I love you, babe.”

“And I love you, Jim.” Blair called out watching Jim’s tight ass move through the doorway, wanting him right then and there, but knowing he couldn’t. Jim had his job to do. Blair had his, damn it. 

~~~~~

Blair called William and set up the schedule with him to move into their house while Jim and Blair were gone. Blair wanted Michael to be comfortable with William and Nancy and he figured he would be more so in his own home. Now Blair just had to tell the kids. 

Blair walked down the stairs and picked up his cell phone and called Mason. 

“Hello?” Mason said. 

“Hi, I wanted to ask you a favor. Are you in the middle of something important?” Blair asked. 

Mason smiled at how Blair sounded worried about bothering him. Sometimes Blair forgot that he was the boss. “I’m helping Jim unload the truck. We got the new salt blocks in, what can I do you for?”

“How would you like to be in charge with Nick for five days while Jim and I go out of town?” Blair asked hurriedly. 

“That’s great. When Jim gets back, how about I get two extra days off?” Mason inquired. 

“Sounds good to me, but then again, I don’t work for you that often. Maybe I’ll take one of the days and Jim can take the other,” Blair decided. 

“That’ll work for us. When are you leaving?” 

“Tomorrow morning. William is going to be at our place with the kids, so if you need him, that’s where he is. You can bring the kids over to see Michael and Dakota if you’d like.”

“Tomorrow sounds great. You’ll have a good time, I’m sure. Don’t worry about a thing. Have you talked to Nick yet?” Mason questioned. 

“Not yet, why?” Blair said quickly. 

“No reason, just wondered is all. He hadn’t mentioned it and I just wondered if I should tell him for you,” Mason suggested. 

“No, I’ll call him now. Thanks, Mason. You’re a life saver.”

“Bye, Blair.”

“Bye, Mason.” Blair closed his cell and found himself in deep thought for a moment. He was a lucky son-of-a-bitch having such great guys working for him. 

He opened his cell once again and dialed Nick’s number. 

“Yeah?” Nick answered. 

“You busy?” Blair asked. 

“Never to busy to talk with my boss and friend. What’s going on?” 

“Jim and I are going on vacation tomorrow morning for five days and wondered if you would work side by side with Mason while we’re gone. You two would be in charge of all things Carter Ranch,” Blair said. 

“Sure, I’ll be there tomorrow morning and we’ll work out the schedule. We don’t have to both work each day, as long as one of us is, is all that matters,” Nick said. 

“Good idea. We’ll leave it up to you, I totally trust you and Mason and so does Jim. We’re just going up to the cabin, so it isn’t like we’re far away if something happens. There is a phone there, but our cells might not work. Land lines are sometimes a life saver,” Blair replied. 

“Okay, well you two have a good time, and we’ll see you in a week.”

“Thanks again, Nick,” Blair said before closing his cell phone. He really was lucky with the people that they called friends. 

Now he just had to ready himself with a good story for Michael. Dakota would be thrilled about staying with grampa, so that wouldn’t be a problem. Michael was used to William, so it would probably be just fine. Blair sighed at himself for worrying about something that he didn’t need to worry about yet. 

~~~~~

When Jim came home, he told Blair he was going to shower and change before dinner and Blair just kissed him and smiled. Blair continued making dinner and setting the table. 

Dakota and Michael were helping set the table and putting the napkins by each plate when Jim came walking down the stairs. Blair stared at him longingly. Jim was so gorgeous and he didn’t even know it. He had on an old pair of jeans that fit him just perfectly in the right places. Blair’s heart was beating double time and Jim looked at him questionably. 

“Everything is fine, babe. You look great,” Blair said softly. 

Jim smiled and then blushed when he realized that Blair was reacting to Jim, not anything else. Being wanted by your mate, never seemed to get old. 

As they sat down to dinner, Blair decided to begin the discussion. 

“Michael, how would you feel about grampa Ellison staying here for five days while we’re away? He and gramma Nancy are going to watch you while we’re gone. Would that be all right?” Blair asked nervously. 

Dakota sat up straighter at the table and said, “Grampa is coming to stay with us? That’s so cool.”

Michael watched Dakota and her reaction and he said, “I think it’s cool too. I love grampa and gramma. Why are you leaving?”

“We have some things to take care of out of town, but we’ll only be gone for five days. Will you be all right for five days without us?” Blair asked sweetly. 

Michael smiled back and said, “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning. Dakota are you fine with it too?” Blair asked once again. 

“Oh yeah, poppa. You and daddy have a good time. Maybe we’ll do something special with grampa and gramma Nancy,” Dakota said happily. 

The rest of dinner went smoothly and Blair was almost jumping around in his seat. He couldn’t wait until after dinner to pack. 

~~~~~

Michael and Dakota helped Blair and Jim pack the suitcases. Blair would add the fun stuff when they were alone that night. Jim didn’t even know about all of the fun stuff. Blair had made a run into town that afternoon for some gadgets at the sex shop and knew that Jim wouldn’t be disappointed. 

Jim got the kids in the bathtub, one at a time and then Blair read to Michael and Jim read to Dakota and then they kissed them goodnight. Both men loved being dads, but they also loved being lovers, so it was time to get away. 

When Blair walked back into the room, he knew Jim was going down to lock everything up, so he hurriedly put all the fun stuff in his suitcase and zipped it up. Blair got hard just thinking about it. 

When Jim walked through the doorway, Blair was lying on the bed, with his boxer briefs on, sporting a nice hard-on. Jim shut the bedroom door and locked it. 

Blair smiled and said, “No sex tonight. I want us to be really ready tomorrow. Okay?”

Jim opened the door back up and smiled at his lover. “Sounds fine to me. More to look forward to. What time are we leaving?”

“Ten o’clock, we want to change the sheets and everything before your dad and Nancy sleep in our bed.”

“Are you sure they don’t mind doing this for us?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“I asked them three times and they assured us we needed this time off and to get our butts out of dodge,” Blair teased. 

“Okay, okay. I get it. We’re going to have such a good time, I can’t wait. What about our fishing gear?” Jim asked, suddenly thinking about something besides sex. 

“It’s all at the cabin. We just need a few things on the way up there. We’ll stop at the mom and pop store and get those things and be done with it. I’m so ready for this, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“Come to bed and we can snuggle,” Blair invited and Jim stripped very quickly and slid in beside his lover. It wasn’t long and they were both sleeping. 

~~~~~

When they arrived at the cabin, they both carried in food and supplies and then came back for their luggage. Blair got busy putting everything away where it belonged and Jim unpacked the suitcases. When he got to Blair’s he smiled and then smiled some more. They were going to have some fun. 

Jim walked out of the bedroom, carrying a vibrating dildo, almost laughing. “Chief, this is new. I have never seen it before. Where and when?”

Blair laughed and answered, “I went shopping yesterday in between telling people what to do and figuring out who would watch the kids. I’m a busy man. Are you complaining?” 

“Not at all, I just wondered where they came from. This looks like a great deal of fun. How about we try the hot tub and this little jewel?” Jim asked. 

“Strip and run, big guy,” Blair said as he began to run to the back door, stripping his shirt off on the way. Blair checked the temperature on the water and saw that it was warm enough and then started the bubbles. Jim came up from behind, carrying the dildo and helped Blair get his pants off. Jim was already naked. Blair wondered how he did that so quickly, but found himself not really caring once he saw a naked Jim in front of him. 

They both slid into the water and moaned. It felt so damn good to relax. Both of them needed this, that was for sure. 

“That dildo doesn’t work under water, so wait until we’re done hot tubbing, all right?” Blair suggested. 

“I’m more interested in your prick, then that one,” Jim said as he pulled Blair up out of the water and took Blair’s cock into his mouth. 

“Jim, wait a minute. Is there anyone around? WE have neighbors. We don’t want them seeing us naked.”

“Who gives a rats ass. And they won’t be seeing me naked, it’ll be you naked.” Jim went back to what he had been doing before he was so rudely interrupted. 

Blair was totally getting into it, and didn’t care who saw them by that time. He was getting super close and he said, “Do you want it in your mouth or in your ass?”

Jim stopped sucking and got up and bent over the edge of the whirlpool tub and waited for Blair to fuck him. 

“Jim, I have to get some lube,” Blair said as calmly as he could. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me now.”

Blair did as his lover commanded and slid into Jim’s hot, tight channel. He moved very slowly as to not hurt Jim. But before long, Blair couldn’t hold back any longer. He had to fuck him and fuck him hard. His thrusts began to pick up the pace and he reached down and started fisting Jim’s cock. Jim was breathing like a racehorse by this time and that was enough to drive Blair over the edge. He came in Jim’s ass at the same moment that Jim came into the hot tub. 

Blair slowly pulled out of Jim and made sure that he didn’t hurt him. Surprisingly enough, Jim was fine. Blair pushed him over and said, “Now you’ll need that hot tub massaging your ass.”

Jim pulled Blair over to his lap and kissed him hard. “That was great. I’m exhausted now. Do we get to have a nap?”

“Last one in the house, has to clean out the hot tub,” Blair teased. 

Jim was up and running before Blair even got started. Blair laughed all the way into the house and realized that this was going to be like this every day while they were here. Fun, exciting and just the two of them. 

Blair walked into the bedroom and dried off and then climbed into bed next to Jim. “I love this just you and me time. This is working out great. I love you.”

“I love you too, Blair.” Jim said before he fell asleep in Blair’s arms. 

Life was very, very good. 

 

end part 114


	115. New Family Member

Thank you to Andrea for the Moonridge bidding. The animals needed you and you stepped up to the plate. :)

 

Jim and Blair were driving into town, talking a little about this and a little about that. When Jim caught something out of the right side of his eye and he slowed down and pulled over to the side of the highway. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Blair asked. 

 

“I just saw something out of place and I need to make sure it’s not what I think it is,” Jim said getting out of the SUV and walking towards the bushes and trees on the side of the road. Blair joined him and was looking for something out of place when suddenly he saw a little puppy. She was cute as can be and all alone. She looked to be about two months old or so and looked to be a little boxer cross. “Jim, I can’t believe you saw her from the road. Good Gracious, it was like a miracle.”

 

Jim smiled and picked up the puppy and held it close. “She’s been out here for awhile. She stinks and needs a bath big time. But I think Gracious would be an excellent name for her. We could call her Grace for short,” Jim said. 

 

“Jim, you’ve never said anything about wanting a dog before. Why would you want this one?” 

 

“She’s special. I saw her in the bushes and most people wouldn’t have even seen her. It was meant to be, Blair. I want to take her into town, drop her at the vets and have him examine Gracious and let us know if we can keep her or not.”

 

“Again, I never knew you wanted a dog,” Blair said somewhat confused. 

 

“I didn’t know I did, until this very moment. I’ve seen the pup they got over at Nick and Joel’s house and I thought about one for the kids. I think it would help them take care of things better, knowing how to raise an animal up close. They know all about the cows and the horses, but they don’t know anything first hand about having a pet. They’ve never even had a fish. I don’t want to say anything to them until the doctor calls and gives us a clean bill of health,” Jim remarked. 

 

“It’s fine with me. She’s cute as can be. She’s going to be big though. She’s got big paws,” Blair pointed out. 

 

“I don’t mind big dogs, as long as they are trained well. We would have to take her to training classes and all of that. I want a well behaved puppy, if we’re going to have one,” Jim suggested. 

 

“I would love taking classes with her, wouldn’t I, little one?” Blair said as he hugged her close to him and took her from Jim. 

 

“Let’s get her to the vet, so we can get a clean bill of health,” Jim said. 

 

They both got into the SUV and Blair put Gracious on the floor in the front seat. She started crying as soon as Blair put her down. 

 

“Why is she crying?” Blair inquired. 

 

“First of all, her little stomach is growling like mad. Next I would guess she misses her mom. I think she’s only about two months old, Blair. The poor little thing is hungry and lonely. Why don’t you hold her until we get to Doctor Giffin’s office?” Jim commented. 

 

Blair picked her up and she stopped crying automatically. She snuggled up in his shirt and went to sleep. “She must think I’m her mom or something,” Blair teased. 

 

“It’s all the hair,” Jim joked back. 

 

“If I hear one more joke about my hair, I’m going to cut it all off,” Blair said sounding disgusted. 

 

“Oh no, you are not cutting it off. I love that hair. Especially when we make love,” Jim stated. 

 

Blair started laughing and said, “What happens when I get sick of taking care of it, Jim?”

 

“Tough. You’ll manage somehow,” Jim kidded. 

 

There was dead silence for a few moments and Jim worried as usual. 

 

“Does your hair really bother you?” Jim wondered aloud. 

 

“Sometimes, I wish I could have a nice haircut like you do. I get tired of the tangles and the frizz. It’s getting old. I’m getting old,” Blair said. 

 

“Blair if you want to cut your hair, you go ahead. I was joking about keeping it long. Yes, I love it long, but I love you, not just your hair,” Jim said honestly. 

 

“Okay, I might get it cut in town today. What do you think about that?” Blair asked. 

 

“I think if that’s what you want, then you should do it,” Jim remarked. 

 

Blair talked to Jim all the way into town, telling him that the joys of having short hair would finally be his and Jim tried to act like it would be the best thing in the world. But he was having a hard time pulling it off. 

 

Jim kept looking over at Blair and the puppy, with his own puppy dog eyes and Blair started to laugh. “Okay, I won’t get my hair cut today. I’ll wait another year or so. I don’t want to throw our relationship off.”

 

“Blair, our relationship shouldn’t be based on your hair,” Jim pointed out. 

 

“That’s true. Okay, I’ll think about it and get back to you on it,” Blair said. 

 

Jim was sorry he said what he did and wanted to take it all back, but it was too late now. He drove up to Dr. Giffin’s office and parked. 

 

“Okay, Gracious, time to meet your new home for the time being,” Jim said happily as he picked her up from Blair’s belly. 

 

She whimpered a little and then snuggled into Jim’s arms. “Poor little thing, I bet she’s scared to death,” Blair confessed. 

 

“I would be,” Jim agreed. 

 

They walked into the office and were greeted by the front office staff right away. They all knew Jim and Blair from dealing with the horses and the cows. 

 

Jennifer said, “Oh my goodness, we have someone new today don’t we?”

 

Jim and Blair both smiled and Jim said, “We need to have her checked out. We found her on the side of the highway, all alone and starving. We figured we would make sure she’s healthy and then if Dr. Giffin say’s she’s fine, we’ll take her home. We don’t want to find out later that she’s got parvo or something like that.”

 

“It’s always a good idea to bring a new pet in for a complete check-up before you take them home. We’ll run all of the tests that you want done and then we’ll call you tomorrow or the next day with the results. Do we have a name for this precious little bundle of joy?” Jennifer asked. 

 

“Her name is Gracious. Blair chose the name and we think it fits her just perfectly,” Jim said as he beamed with happiness. 

 

“Oh, that’s a lovely name. Are you going to shorten it to Grace from time to time?” Jennifer asked. 

 

“Yes, that’s the plan. We figured we’d let the kids decide on what we should call her. But for now, she’s Gracious,” Blair answered. 

 

“Let me start the paperwork. What is her middle name, boys?” Jennifer asked very seriously. 

 

Jim and Blair would have laughed if she hadn’t have looked so serious. Jim thought a moment and said, “You called her a bundle of joy. How about Gracious Joy Sandburg-Ellison? Does that work for you, Blair?”

 

Blair rolled his eyes at Jim and smiled. “Yes, that’s fine with me. Can you call us when everything is done?”

 

Jennifer said, “Oh you can’t leave yet. You have to tell me what you want done. Dr. Giffin can’t just decide to run tests for no reason. Now I know you said Parvo, is there anything else you want to have checked?”

 

Jim said, “Worms, we want to make sure there aren’t any, rabies tests, distemper tests and anything else that a puppy could get.”

 

“Well a puppy doesn’t even get a rabies shot until they are six months or older, so that leaves Gracious out. She looks to be about two months old. She’s going to be big,” Jennifer said. 

 

“Do you know where they do puppy training and dog training in town?” Blair asked. 

 

“We have classes here on Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings. She can be signed up for the next classes if you would like to. She could start next week. It’s never too soon to train a puppy. She’s going to need a collar, a walking leash, a training collar and training leash and the papers filled out for the city tags. You can do that right now,” Jennifer replied happily. 

 

Blair filled out all of the paperwork that was needed and Jim was very grateful for that. He hated paperwork. Blair knew that and that’s why he had jumped in and done it for Jim. 

 

Dr. Giffin walked out and said, “Jim and Blair, do we have a new family member here?”

 

Jim smiled cheerfully and said, “We found her on the side of the highway. I guess we should see if she belongs to anyone first, what do you think?”

 

“I think if she was on the side of the highway, someone didn’t take very good care of her. She’s only two months old at the most. That’s just a crime. She’ll be better off with you and Blair. What are we doing today? The works?”

 

“Yes, we need to make sure she’s healthy before we bring her into our home and get the kids all excited about her. They’re going to love her so much,” Blair said. 

 

“Plan on leaving her for about two days at least. We’ll see to it that she’s well cared for here, so you don’t have to worry about that. We’ll see you in two days,” Dr. Giffin said. 

 

“Thank you for everything you do for us, Dr. Giffin,” Jim said gratefully. 

 

“You are more then welcome. We’re here for you anytime you need us. Jennifer why don’t you take this puppy from them and we’ll get things started. What is the puppy’s name?”

 

“Gracious,” Jim answered. 

 

“Very cute. Well, little Grace, you’re not going to like me much for the next couple of days. But the daddy’s will be back for you in two days,” Dr. Giffin said to Gracious as he kissed her little head. 

 

“Don’t forget to take a picture of her, Jennifer.”

 

“I won’t, I’ve got the camera handy right now.” Jennifer took the puppy and laid her on the chair in her office and snapped a picture. Gracious didn’t like it that much, but she was happy when Jennifer picked her up again. 

 

“We’ll give you a call in two days when all of the tests are back. In the mean time, I’ll get you signed up for the classes, Blair. I know Jim won’t be able to make it, but it’s important to teach them early on how to be well behaved dogs,” Jennifer said. 

 

Blair paid for the classes ahead of time and then he and Jim walked out to the SUV. Jennifer ran out to the SUV and said, “Here is a copy of the picture we just took in case you wanted to show anyone.”

 

[[[grace.jpg]]]

 

“She is so cute, I hope she’ll be all right,” Jim said hopefully. 

 

“She doesn’t look to be in too bad of shape, so we’ll all hope for the best. Have a good time preparing the home for a puppy. She might be housebroken already, but I would think you might have to do it yourself,” Jennifer added. 

 

“I’m ready for anything,” Blair said cheerfully. 

 

“I knew you would be,” Jennifer replied. 

 

The guys got into their SUV and drove down the road. Jim looked at Blair and said, “Barber?”

 

“Yeah, might as well get that taken care of first,” Blair answered. 

 

“I’m very excited about this puppy. Don’t you find that odd?” Jim asked, changing the subject. 

 

“Jim, you’re a very loving individual, why would you be surprised to love a puppy?” Blair inquired. 

 

“I don’t know,” Jim answered, not having an answer. 

 

Blair just laughed and said, “You’re just trying to change the subject from my hair to the dog. Jim, I don’t have to get my hair cut off.”

 

“Blair, it’s your hair. I want you to be happy,” Jim said. 

 

“Okay, I’m doing it then,” Blair responded. 

 

“While you get your hair cut, I’m going to buy some doggy things at the pet store right next door. Okay?” Jim asked. 

 

“That might be jumping the gun. What if she is sick? We won’t be able to keep her. What then?”

 

“We’ll get another puppy. I think it’s time for the kids to learn about taking care of something besides their rooms. Dakota is almost five and Michael is almost four. It’s high time they learn that there is more to life then playing,” Jim said. 

 

“You are so funny. Okay, you go pick out puppy things while I get my hair cut. I’ll meet you back in the truck in a half-hour,” Blair commented. 

 

Jim parked and they both got out. Jim walked into the pet store and tried not to think about what Blair was about to do. Jim loved those curls. He loved when Blair went down on him and his hair tickled every part of Jim. Now that would all change. He was trying to be mature, but it’s hard when you’re not. 

 

Blair sat in the chair and the barber that Blair usually had was gone, so he was left with Bill. Bill talked Blair into getting a trim, because it would be too much of a shock to get everything cut off at once. Blair decided he liked Bill. He was going to be his new barber if he had anything to say about it. That was a good idea. Then Jim wouldn’t go into shock either. 

 

Jim shopped next door for dog chew toys, a bed in the small size for right now, one of the feeders that was up from the floor so that the mess would be easier to clean up and last but not least, a doggy blanket. He took everything up to the front and paid for it all. He was smiling the entire time he was doing it and hoped that Gracious would be okay. He hadn’t even thought about Blair’s hair, because he was busy, but as he walked out, he thought about it and got a little depressed until he looked in the front of the SUV and saw Blair sitting there with long hair. Jim smiled as he put everything in the back and went to Blair’s side and opened the door and kissed him, right there on the street. Blair was shocked. 

 

“Wow, I might just get a trim from now on if that’s the treatment I get in exchange,” Blair stated. 

 

Jim smiled and said, “I love your hair. I’m so glad you just got a trim.”

 

“Bill talked me out of the full haircut. Said it was too much at once,” Blair explained. 

 

“I think I love Bill.”

 

“I know I do,” Blair said snickering. 

 

They went to Home Depot because that’s why there were in town in the first place. They shopped for about two hours, paid for their wares and got back into the SUV for the trip home. 

 

As they were driving along, Blair said, “Jim, I think we should wait and not tell the kids about Gracious until we know for sure about her. We don’t want to introduce them to an idea of having a pet and then have the pet die. That would just suck.”

 

“You’re right as usual. I’ll keep all of this stuff in the barn until we find out for sure she’ll be coming home. I hope she does, though. She’s so darn cute and sweet too. You can just see how sweet she is while holding her,” Jim said. 

 

“Jim, I do believe you have fallen for the dog already. You are such a sap. You always call me the sap, but I think you just took over the lead and won the prize.”

 

“Yes, I know. Don’t you think I know how sappy it sounds? I can’t help it, when I was holding her it was like holding a child. She was all helpless and loved us no matter what. She doesn’t care that we’re a same sex couple, just like our children don’t. I like that type of acceptance.”

 

“So what did you get at the pet store anyhow?” Blair wondered. 

 

“I got her a bed. Just a small one for now. We’ll buy her a bigger one in a month or two. But she needed that to sleep in our room. And she needed a puppy blanket and toys. You have to have a puppy blanket, Blair.”

 

“Oh good thinking, they like to stay warm and cozy in their beds. She has to learn to sleep in her bed though. She’s not sleeping on our bed. Is that understood?” Blair asked. 

 

“Why do you think I got her a bed? I really don’t want her jumping on our bed when she weighs 80 pounds or so. Doesn’t sound like my idea of a good time,” Jim replied. 

 

“What does sound like your idea of a good time?” Blair asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

 

“I’ll show you tonight and don’t think I’m going to forget about those sexy eyes you just made at me,” Jim remarked. 

 

“I love you, Jim.”

 

Jim looked over at Blair and saw tears in Blair’s eyes. “What did I say?”

 

“You’re just such a good man, I adore you.”

 

“I love you, Blair and don’t you forget it.”

 

“Not likely. You remind me so often, that I could never forget. Thank you for that,” Blair said smiling. 

 

Jim said, “I just thought about something. I mean it’s serious.”

 

Blair stopped smiling and said, “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“We’re not going to be able to have sex for awhile until the puppy gets used to us and our noises. That means no sex, babe. I’m not thrilled about that.”

 

Blair started laughing and said, “It’s like having a baby, Jim. You get into a routine and so do they. Gracious will be fine once she learns our sounds and will be secure enough to be in the room alone while we go in the shower and fuck each other senseless.”

 

Jim started laughing along with Blair and said, “I like the way your brain works, Mr. Sandburg.”

 

“I got all my training from you, Mr. Ellison.”

 

They both laughed all the way home and couldn’t wait to hear the news from Dr. Giffin’s office. But until then, they had to pretend that everything was the same as usual. Jim and Blair put the picture of Gracious in their nightstand and looked at it when they went to bed that night. 

 

“I hope we get her,” Blair said. 

 

“I have a feeling that we’re getting her.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Jim.”

 

“She couldn’t have found anyone better, could she?” Jim asked. 

 

“Nope. This will be a perfect home for her. Just you wait and see. We’ll try not to kill her while we’re housebreaking her. We’ll try not to kill her when she uses our furniture for a chew toy and we’ll try to love her more than anyone else could.”

 

Jim pulled Blair into bed and made sweet love to his man. They didn’t fuck, they made love, which always made Blair happy. Jim was in a special sort of mood that night and Blair hoped it went on for some time. 

 

The end


	116. Gracious

Thank you to Andrea for bidding on these stories. You’re the best. :)

Andrea came up with the story lines too, so you can all thank her for these two. I think they turned out well. Thank you again, sweetie. 

 

Two days after Jim and Blair had left Gracious with Dr. Giffin’s office they still had not heard anything. So while Jim was out on the range he thought he would call and check. 

 

“Dr. Giffin’s office,” Jennifer answered. 

 

“Hi Jennifer, this is Jim Ellison. I wondered if Dr. Giffin knows anything more about Gracious yet.”

 

“He wants to keep her for two more days until all of the tests come back. I just got done telling Blair about it, but you must not be with Blair,” Jennifer guessed. 

 

“Oh bummer. I was hoping that things were fine and we’d have a new member of the family as of today. Does she seem healthy?” Jim asked. 

 

“Jim, you and Blair are too cute for words. He just got done asking me the very same thing. She looks fine, she seems fine, but Dr. Giffin won’t hand her over until she has a clean bill of health. We’ll call, Jim. Don’t worry, okay?”

 

“Thank you, Jennifer, we’ll see you in a couple of days,” Jim answered. 

 

He closed his cell and looked very thoughtful for a moment and Megan said, “A penny for your thoughts.”

 

Jim told her what they were doing and she said, “Oh my god. Now Jensen and Sam will want a dog. Do you have to do this?”

 

“You’re kidding, right? It’s time for them to help take care of a pet. It’s as simple as that. They’re going to learn a lot from this. And you don’t have to get anything. Just send them up to play with ours,” Jim said sounding somewhat annoyed. 

 

“Of course you’re right. Do you think she’ll be all right?” Megan wondered. 

 

“She’s so damn cute, Megan, you couldn’t even imagine. Let me show you her picture,” Jim said as he pulled out the picture of her to show Megan. Nick walked by and said, “Are you getting a puppy?”

 

“We’re thinking about it. She’s getting a clean bill of health at the vets, so as soon as she’s okay we’re going to bring her home.” Jim showed the picture again, never tiring of everyone saying how sweet looking she was. 

 

Joel walked over and said, “Oh my god, this puppy is precious. What’s her name?”

 

“How did you know it was a girl?” Jim wondered. 

 

“I was just guessing. Ours is a girl, so I call them all she,” Joel said laughing. 

 

“Her name is Gracious Joy. Blair named her and we’ll probably call her Grace most of the time,” Jim said. 

 

Megan smiled and said, “I don’t know, I love Gracious. I think I would stick with that. It’s so unique. Something different for a change. Just think how much fun our children are going to have playing with Gracious.”

 

Jim lit up with happiness. He loved that all of their friends were accepting of this new member. “Don’t forget not to say anything, because the kids don’t know about her yet. We have to wait for the okay from the doctor.”

 

“Gotcha,” Jalen said looking at the picture of Gracious and smiling a lot like his dad. “She’s really cute, dad.”

 

“You’ll have to have a party once she comes home so that all of us can meet her,” Kate said. 

 

“That’s a good idea. Once we get her housebroken, we’ll have a party. I want to wait until she’s good about peeing in the house first,” Jim admitted. 

 

“That makes sense, Jim,” Kate agreed. 

 

“Okay, that’s enough bullshitting with the boss. Let’s get back to work,” Jim said happily. 

 

“Hell, I didn’t even notice that Blair was here,” Joel said laughing. 

 

“Very funny, Joel,” Jim remarked. 

 

They all went back to their jobs that they were doing for the day, talking to each other about Gracious and how cute she was. 

 

Jim had been working for about two hours when his cell rang and it was Dr. Giffin’s office. 

 

“Hi, do we have news?” Jim asked. 

 

“We do. Everything came back fine and she’s fit to go home. Dr. Giffin said she’s a bit of a cry baby at night, but don’t give in and let her sleep with you. Keep her in her little bed at night. You can pick her up as soon as you’d like. Do you want me to call Blair and ask him to pick her up?” Jennifer asked. 

 

“No, I’ll tell Blair and we’ll come together. Thank you for everything, Jennifer,” Jim said before he closed his cell. 

 

“Joel, will you take over for me? We’re picking up our newest family member. She gets to come home today,” Jim said as casually as he could, even though he was jumping for joy inside. 

 

Jalen hugged him and said, “Congratulations dad. Have fun. Dakota and Michael are going to love having a baby in the house.”

 

“Thank you, Jalen. Now I better go pick Blair up so we can get that baby home,” Jim said as he walked quickly towards his horse and got on. “Have a good day, everyone.”

 

He rode off very quickly and everyone started to laugh once he was out of range. 

 

“Was he cute, or what?” Megan asked. 

 

Brian laughed and said, “I don’t think he wants to be referred to as cute.” 

 

“Tough,” Megan said smiling. 

 

Joel said, “He found her on the side of the highway. You know if it wouldn’t have been for Jim, she’d probably be lying dead somewhere right now. Or worse, someone would have run her over.”

 

“It’s like it was a miracle. I think they should have called her, Mira or something,” Kate said. 

 

“Gracious has a nice ring to it, Kate. I like it,” Jalen said. 

 

Nick smacked Jalen on the back and said, “I like it too. I think it is a miracle that he saw her from the road. If it hadn’t been for his sight, he never would have. We all would have passed the sweet little thing up and she would have died.”

 

“I just hope Michael and Dakota are good to this puppy,” Jalen said. 

 

“Do you think they would be mean?” Nick asked. 

 

“Not mean, but they’re not going to like the attention the two dads give this puppy. So I’m anxious to see how it works out,” Jalen answered. 

 

~~~~~

 

Jim drove up to the house and parked. He rushed up the stairs and opened the door. He called out, “Honey, I’m home.”

 

“Oh my god, we get to go and pick her up now?” Blair came flying out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. 

 

“We sure do. The kids are at Nancy’s right?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yes, so we’ll be able to get Gracious settled in her new home as soon as we get back. My god, I can’t believe this is happening.”

 

Jim kissed Blair and said, “Come on, let’s go and pick our new baby up.”

 

Blair got his jacket and out the door they went. They didn’t say a word until they were on the highway. Then Jim said, “It’s going to take Dakota and Michael a little while to get used to us paying attention to Gracious. So we’ve got to be ready for that.”

 

“You’re right, but we’re going to let them take over things like feeding three times a day. We’ll teach Dakota how to measure the food and Michael can fill up the water bowl every day. They’ll have something to do and that will take the edge off of them thinking we aren’t paying attention to them. They’re going to be busy,” Blair explained. 

 

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this already, haven’t you?” Jim inquired. 

 

“I sure have. I don’t want our children to think they’ve been replaced. Instead they’ll want to take over a lot of things. You wait and see.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Blair. Because I have a recurring dream of them being brats about the entire thing,” Jim said laughing. 

 

They talked about the puppy and the kids all the way into town. Once there Jim pulled into the Vet’s parking lot and parked happily. They had put the bed in the back seat for Gracious and her blanket, so she could cuddle all the way home.

 

They walked in and Jennifer said, “You might not be smiling when I tell you how much all of these tests cost, plus boarding.”

 

“We don’t care. It’s fine with us, no matter what it costs.” She told Jim what the bill was and he coughed. Blair said, “Remember what you just said, Jim.”

 

He pulled his credit card out and said, “Put it on here.”

 

Dr. Giffin came walking out and said, “You’ll be happy to know that she’s already housebroken. She didn’t have one accident while I’ve had her. She goes to the door and scratches on it to go out. Just show her where she’ll be going and she’ll figure it out. She’s very smart too. I hope all of you will be very happy with her.”

 

Jim was so happy he could have hugged the doctor. But he didn’t. He didn’t want to scare the doctor off. They did a lot of business with him. No scaring off the vet. 

 

“She’s been sleeping in her bed at night, but has to whine for about twenty minutes before she settles down. So just let her whine. Don’t give in, because if you do, she’ll never get the hang of it,” Dr. Giffin said. 

 

“I’m glad you’re telling us this stuff, so we can remember this tonight when she wants to sleep with us,” Jim confessed. 

 

“Jim, she didn’t want to sleep with me and my wife, she wanted me to sleep in her bed. She’s quite the character,” Dr. Giffin said laughing. 

 

Jim and Blair both laughed and took Gracious. Jim held on to her for dear life. 

 

“Did you bring her bed for the car?” Jennifer asked. 

 

“Yes, we did. You think she’ll stay in it?” Blair asked for a truthful answer. 

 

“Actually what we advise our clients to do, is buy a carrier and put her in that all the way home. Then she can get used to the car and you can buy a new carrier every few months to fit her little body that is definitely going to grow like crazy. Would you like to buy one today?”

 

“Yes, but I want one big enough that her bed will fit in it, so she’ll be comfortable,” Jim said. 

 

“I’ve got just the right size for you. Blair why don’t you run out and get the bed really quickly so we can make sure the bed will fit in it.”

 

Blair didn’t even answer, he wanted to go and get the bed, so they could get this show on the road. He brought it back in and they got the bed into the carrier and then put Gracious in the bed with her blanket. She lay right down on it and curled up and started to go to sleep. 

 

“Oh my god, she is so cute,” Jim said. 

 

“She’s really a smart dog. You’re starting your classes with her tomorrow, Blair. So we’ll see you then,” Jennifer said as she opened up the door for them. “Oh my god, I almost forgot to tell you we have a bag of dog food for her. She’s used to this kind, so we’d like you to keep her on it. It’s much better for her little stomach then the store brands.”

 

Jennifer rushed in to get the bag. She came back out and gave it to Jim and smiled. 

 

Blair said, “Why don’t I go ahead and buy a months worth of dog food while we’re at it?”

 

“Okay, I’ll get it all ready while Jim get’s Gracious all cozy in the car. Come with me, Blair.”

 

Blair followed Jennifer inside and bought a month’s worth of food, including snacks and chewing toys. Blair spent a small fortune but knew Gracious was worth it. 

 

Blair put everything in the back and got in for the ride home. 

 

“Do you believe how quiet she’s being?” Jim asked. 

 

“We’re not there yet, Jim.”

 

They talked about a little bit of everything and ended up talking about how they were going to tell Dakota and Michael. It was all going to be a little tricky, so Blair decided that they would tell them as soon as they got home, so they could welcome the puppy into their home. 

 

When they drove up, Jim took the carrier into the house while Blair went up to Nancy’s house to get the kids. “I have such a good surprise for you at the house. Wait until you see.”

 

“Yay,” shouted Dakota. 

 

“Is it candy?” Michael asked. 

 

“You have to wait to see what the surprise is. Come on, let’s get home so we can have daddy show us,” Blair said. 

 

They all walked into the house and Jim stood there with the carrier in his hands. 

 

“What have you got there, daddy?” Michael asked. 

 

“Yeah, put it down here so we can see it,” Dakota ordered. 

 

Jim put the carrier down and both of the kids made happy noises until the puppy woke up. 

 

“Michael we have to be very quiet so we don’t scare this puppy. What is this puppy’s name? Dakota wanted to know. 

 

Jim looked at Blair and realized that things were going to go easier then they had planned. 

 

[[[tellingkids.jpg]]]

 

“Her name is Gracious, but you can call her Grace if you want to,” Blair said. 

 

“She’s so cute, daddy and poppa. She’s way cuter then any puppy we’ve ever seen,” Dakota said happily. 

 

“She has to be fed three times a day, so it’s up to you guys to make sure that she gets breakfast and dinner. I’ll make sure she gets lunch when you’re not here,” Blair explained. 

 

“And Michael, you’re going to be in charge of seeing that she has water all the time in her bowl. Okay?” Jim asked. 

 

“I get to have a job too?” Michael asked. 

 

“Yes, you’re both in charge of very important things. Gracious has to eat and drink every day, so we sure don’t want to forget her do we?” Blair reminded them. 

 

Jim said, “We’re going to let her out of the carrier now and you can take her out back so she can go potty. She needs to learn that she has to go to the back door to tell us. Then all we have to do is open the door and let her out.”

 

“What if she pees in the house, daddy?” Dakota asked. 

 

“Then we’ll gently take her outside and remind her that that’s where she needs to go. She’ll get the hang of it. Now here she comes. She’s going to chew on you, because she’s a baby. So don’t worry about that, okay?” Jim asked. 

 

“We’re ready daddy. Let her out,” Dakota bossed. 

 

Jim let Gracious out and she went right to Michael and Dakota and started jumping all over them. Jim tried to get her to sit down, but she was just too excited to do that. 

 

“Let’s take her out to the back yard, so she knows where to go,” Blair suggested. 

 

“Can we play out in the backyard with her for a while?” Michael asked. 

 

“That’s a good idea. You can play for an hour and then it’s time to feed and water her,” Blair advised. 

 

They walked to the back door and opened it and Gracious went out and squatted and peed first thing. Jim was pleased to see her doing it too. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought it would be. 

 

They planned with Gracious for an hour and then Jim called them in to feed her. 

 

“Wash your hands before you get her food in the bowl,” Jim said. 

 

Once they washed, Dakota put dry food in her bowl and Michael filled her other bowl with water. She ate all of her food, so fast, it was unreal. Jim started to laugh and said, “Maybe she needs just a little more.”

 

“No, let’s follow the directions he wrote down for us. We don’t want to create an overweight puppy,” Blair said. 

 

They all played with Gracious in the house and took her outside every time she went to the back door. Thankfully you could see the back door from the living room, so they would always be able to see her. 

 

Jim and Blair got the kids down for bed and read to them as usual, but this time they had a puppy chewing on their fingers while they were trying to sleep. It was past cute. 

 

Jim and Blair introduced Gracious to her bed in their room. She got right in it and started tugging on her blanket. Jim said, “Could it be this easy?”

 

“No…She’s going to give us hell when we least expect it or want it. But that’s all right. We have nothing better to do at the moment,” Blair said sounding very content. 

 

~~~~~

 

In the next month, the kids never tired of the puppy and they always remembered to feed and water her. In fact, they tried numerous times to over feed her. Blair had taken Gracious to the classes and she turned out to be a very well behaved puppy. Jensen, Sam, Melanie, Nathan, Logan, Adam, Savannah, William, Jessica, Nicole and Chris all stopped at the house almost every day to play with the puppy. Nick and Joel’s kids brought their dog over to play with Gracious on a weekly basis. 

 

Blair was out picking up dog doo doo when Dakota said, “Poppa, I could do that if you wanted me too.”

 

“Sure, you can do it. Just be sure that you get all of the piles. She makes a pretty big mess,” Blair said smiling. 

 

“Yes, she does, but she’s good puppy. She listens to us when we talk too.”

 

Blair smiled and thought Jim had been right about bringing a dog into their lives. It did give them something new to do and they were doing a good job, too. They got extra allowance now that they had doggy chores to do. But nine times out of ten they spent their allowance on things for Gracious anyhow. 

 

~~~~~

 

Six months after they got Gracious, she had grown by leaps and bounds. She now weighed 55 pounds and she was huge. She was such a good dog that Jim often wondered if they should get another one to play with Gracious. But Jim worried about ruining a good thing. She was so darn well behaved that they didn’t want to mess with it. 

 

At night Jim was able to make love to Blair without any notice being paid from Gracious. Things were back to normal and everyone was happy and content. 

 

~~~~~

 

One day the phone rang and Blair answered and Dr. Giffin was on the line. 

 

“Hi Blair, I wanted to call and ask you and Jim if you’d take in another boxer puppy. His name is Sparky and he’s got a lot of personality. He’s two months old and a very good puppy. He’s already been to two classes and he’s doing very well. We thought maybe you and Jim would like a playmate for Gracious. Could you at least think about it?” Dr. Giffin asked. 

 

“I’ll ask him, but I don’t know if it’ll be a positive answer. Where did you get Sparky?” Blair wondered. 

 

“He was starving and left on the side of the road, just like Gracious was. That’s why I thought of both of you,” he said. 

 

“I’ll talk to Jim and call you back,” Blair answered. 

 

Blair took out his cell and called Jim on the range. He explained about Sparky to Jim and Jim said, “Yeah, go and pick him up. Get a new bed since we got rid of Gracious’ beds when she outgrew them, and get a carrier. Could you sign up for the classes again, because lord knows they really do work?” Jim said. 

 

“I’ll take care of everything. I’ll see you tonight. You’ll meet the new family member then. Dr. Giffin said that he looks just like Gracious did at two months.”

 

“We’ll see you tonight, babe. Thanks for taking care of everything,” Jim said. 

 

Blair picked the kids up to go and pick the new puppy up with him. He thought they should be included. They loved Sparky and Sparky loved them. Blair got food, carrier, bed and anything else that came up while he was out and about. They took Sparky home and had his picture for the album to go next to Gracious’. 

 

Gracious took to taking care of him really well. She acted like his mother and taught him all sorts of things. 

 

Jim and Blair sat in the back yard one day and Jim said, “They’re really good dogs, Blair. I don’t know if it’s the breed or if it was the classes. But Sparky is as good as Gracious was. He’s sure cute, isn’t he?”

 

“That he is,” Blair agreed and they smiled at their little family which included two dogs. 

 

Life was good. 

 

The end


End file.
